Deadliest Warrior: Rice Man's Edition
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: Warriors throughout history will be brought back to life in a duel to the death to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR. Thanks to DeadAliveManiac, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Zivon96 and Metal Harbinger for assistance and extra opinions and insights.
1. Apache vs Zulu

Apache: Fierce scalp taking master of death

(An apache is seen bludgeoning an american settler to death with his war club.)

Vs

Zulu: The fierce South African killer who carved out one of the largest empires in Africa under the blood soaked reign of Shaka.

(A Zulu warrior brutally slashes away at a rival tribesman with his Zulu Axe.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warri_ors_ who never met in a face to face duel:_

Apache

Circa: 1830 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Rawhide Shield

Zulu

Circa: 1826 A.D.

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Ishlangu shield

"This is going to be a battle of two of the deadliest lightly-armored warriors from the North American and African continents. The Apache preferred to surprise their enemies while the Zulus fought in large scale battles. It will be a phenomenal match between these two.

"I'm going to side with the Apache on this one," Dr. Armand Dorian answered, Most of the Apache's weapons can be used from all ranges; I think that's definitely going to play a factor in the outcome of this matchup."

"I'm going with the Zulu this time," trauma biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin countered, "They were drilled extensively under some of the harshest conditions of their day. Weakness was not tolerated and when you're called 'the Spartans of Africa,' you have to be some damned tough sons of bitches."

_Apache' is the collective term for several culturally related groups of Native Americans residing in the southwest, a fiercely proud group of people who initially fought the Spanish and later the United States government in a series of colonial conflicts ranging from 1851 to 1906._

"They were forced to adopt a style of guerilla warfare to compensate for their technological disadvantage against their foes," Mack explained, "They would ambush at extremely close ranges and disappear right afterward. It gave them a tremendous psychological advantage. Many of their combative tactics were eventually adopted by the military."

_The 1850's saw an influx of American settlers into sacred tribal lands, seeking to harvest their natural resources, thus leading to various encounters._

"Imagine a man with his face covered in war paint, charging towards you shouting with a large blade in his hands. The Apache were merciless to their foes and were a constant threat to anyone who tried to settle in the southwest. They will indeed be a formidable challenge to the Zulu." Mack finished.

_The Apache brings an assortment of lethal handcrafted weapons to today's battle:_

Short Range: Knife

Mid-Range: Tomahawk

Long Range: Bow and Arrow

Special Weapon: War Club

_Today the Apache will go against a new powerful opponent , the Zulu warrior._

_The Zulu are the largest South African ethnic group, originally coming from a clan in what is today Northern KwaZulu-Natal. They formed a powerful state in 1818 under the leadership of their famed king Shaka._

"Shaka was credited with changing the nature of warfare in South Africa," Mack started, "From the implementation of new weaponry to the mobility of the army to the development of his famed 'buffalo horns' formation tactic, he led his people into the 'warrior mindset' for which they became famous and which he used to his advantage when expanding the Zulu Kingdom's boundaries.

_At the height of their power, the Zulus were a citizen army called up in times of war with all men being required to perform military service from the age of 19 up until the age of 40, when they were then allowed to marry and went on the reserve list. They fought in various battles against neighboring tribes and later the British in the Anglo-Zulu War of 1879._

"They were far from primitive, using innovations that were unheard of in their region of the world, innovations that made them a military superpower across all of South Africa and enabled them to make a brave stand against the technologically superior British forces invading their homeland," Mack concluded.

_The mighty Zulu comes equipped with an innovative arsenal which helped establish their military might_:

Short Range: Zulu Axe

Mid-Range: Iklwa

Long Range: Isijula

Special Weapon: Knobkerrie

_Up first will be the Zulu with his short range weapon, the Zulu Axe._

"The Zulu Axe had a half-moon shaped blade made of iron and was attached to a straight wooden handle," weapons maker Dave Baker explained, "It was 2 ½ feet long and weighed 2 ½ pounds."

Zulu expert Earl White stood before a leg of beef with the axe in hand.

"Alright Earl, you have 15 seconds to do as much damage as you can. Are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Ready!" Earl shouted back.

"Then on 3…2…1, chop 'em up!"

Earl lunged at the beef and brought the axe down in a vicious overhead swing, leaving a deep rend down the side that extends several feet. Drawing back he went for a horizontal slash that created a crossing slash. He again reared back and went for a third slash, going diagonally and creating an almost star-like marking before Geoff called out "Time!"

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "This is one of the hardest wounds to repair," he said running a finger along each wound, "All the crisscrossing leads to a lot of bleeding with almost no chance of sewing your victim back together. The depth of the cuts alone can kill."

"You are dealing with a very one-dimensional weapon," Apache expert Snake Blocker commented, "Mine is longer, faster, you can use it one handed and you have more options in battle."

_The Apache responds with the weapon he is most famous for. His knives._

"The knives Apaches used were mostly made of stone or bone and attached to wooden handles," Dave explained, "Steel would later become available to them through trade. It was eight inches in length and weighed a pound."

"I see that you have more than one knife at your disposal," Geoff said walking into view as Snake Blocker stood at a table with six knives laid out.

"Apaches typically carried more than one knife on them at once," If they can carry twenty knives they'll carry twenty knives if they have twenty knives they will kill twenty people. Snake Blocker replied closely examining one with a blade made of sharpened stone.

That's perfect for the tests we have set up for you," Geoff said motioning towards five pig carcasses suspended from the ceiling and a gel torso nearby, "You're going to show us how accurate these knives can be when thrown, and then you're given a target to show the hack and slash techniques upon," he said patting the torso on its head, "Whenever you are ready."

Snake nodded scooping up five of the knives and approaching the line where the five pig carcasses were suspended twenty yards away.

Okay Snake, On 3…2…1! Do it!" Geoff called out.

Snake nodded and tossed the first knife through a pig's throat. Readying his next blade, he tosses it and sticks it in the pig's gut. The third knife would find its mark in the third carcass' chest, followed by the fourth knife finding it in the chest of another. With his last knife in hand, he chucks it hard at his last target, catching it right through the pig's eye.

With his five targets incapacitated, Snake picks up his final knife and makes his way over to the torso, plunging it into the victim's chest and ripping all the way down until its gel body ended, pulling it out and slicing the torso's throat wide open. " Dead Zulu " Snake exclaimed proudly.

Looking at your first target, you managed to pierce his windpipe, instant kill," Dr. Dorian said making his way over to the second suspended pig carcass and rifling through, "Your second knife found its way into the intestines, deep enough to hit the spine, another kill," he said before approaching the third and fourth targets respectively, "These next two you hit in their chests, but the placement is different. With the third guy, you struck his lung, going to incapacitate him, but not kill right away, then you also broke some of his ribs, which could in turn hit the heart. With the fourth guy, dead center in the heart, another instant kill," the doctor reported before reaching up to pull the knife out of the last pig carcass, "Your last shot, piercing his eye and severing his brain stem, another instant kill."

"On to the next target ", Dr. Dorian then approached the torso and inspected the deep gash left by the knife, "This last guy, you've completely disemboweled him. He's gonna bleed out within seconds, even faster if you can make his innards spill out like this," he said scooping up a length of fake intestines, "Your last strike was deep enough to sever the windpipe, another dead Zulu "

"You used six knives for six kills, very impressive," Geoff weighed in.

"Keep in mind, not every warrior has that perfect of an aim, what if you miss? Zulu expert Earl White said. " if you miss, we have your knife as well."

_After an impressive display of short range weapons, where do our experts stand?_

"Both weapons are just great, the Zulu Axe is made of superior materials and the knives are very versatile, but yet I can't decide which weapon to give the edge to." Geoff states.

"I will give it to the Zulu axe" Doctor Armand says. "It causes severe cuts on the body and just a cut alone is enough to kill, on top of that, if the Apache throws his knives and misses, he has disarmed himself, and with that, he has only a rawhide shield to defend himself against the Zulu Axe when he is up close with the Zulu. Edge Zulu Axe. "

"While Doc presents a valid argument, they have their own advantages, the Axe is deadliest up close while the knives are deadly at both short and long ranges, but the Apache is deadliest at close ranges, its basically a wash, Edge even" Mack counters

_In short range weapons, our warriors are evenly matched!_

_Coming up, both warriors break out two iconic weapons for their mid-range arsenal when an earthen battle axe goes up against a deadly spear_

XXXXX

_Now it is time for both warriors to break out their mid-range weapons. The Apache will start things out with an iconic weapon used by many native tribes, the tomahawk._

"The tomahawk is a weapon measuring 14 inches in length and weighing typically around two pounds in weight," Dave explained holding up a handcrafted replica, "Its blade can be made from stone, bone or iron, and was often decorated with silver, beads and eagle test the weapon's lethality, fellow Apache expert Alan Tafoya will test a tomahawk made from each material.

Alright Alan, we have two ballistic gel targets. One which will be in Zulu garments and carrying an ishlangu shield .You will first test the stone tomahawk and on the second you will test one made from a horse's jaw," Geoff said motioning towards the two targets, one a bust and the other a torso, "So whenever you are ready!"

Alan Tafoya nodded and grabbed a stone tomahawk before making his way over to the bust. Letting out an Apache war cry, he brings the axe down on top of the skull, tearing off the back of his target's head. With his first inanimate opponent dispatched, he grabs the horse jaw tomahawk and slices it straight down the middle of its face to rip it wide open, before following up by burying it into the torso's neck until it's touching the spine. With the face already destroyed, he proceeds to swinging the tomahawk at the ishlangu shield, penetrating slighty amd pulls it out the way and swings the tomahawk into the left pectoral and then slamming it twice into the sternum.

Dr. Dorian approached the obliterated bust while putting on his gloves, " Alright Alan, you've completely destroyed this in just one blow," he said fishing around inside of what remained, "We've got a skull split open like an egg and most of the brain destroyed, this is an instant kill."

He then made his way over to the torso to assess the damage, "Your first blow ripped this man's face open from right between his eyes down to the bottom of his chin, instant kill. Your second blow connected with the man's spinal cord, in the process severing his jugular vein and carotid artery, another instant kill. Your third blow alone shattered three ribs and punctured his left lung, might not be an instant kill, but will cripple him, and then your blow to the shield did achieve penetration, but did not touch the man behind it, your blow to the chest shattered the sternum and destroyed his heart, major, major damage."

In addition to close range combat, the tomahawk can be used as a throwing weapon. Alan will show off its effectiveness with three metal-headed tomahawks.

"High speed is up, whenever you are ready," Geoff called out readying his cameras while Mack stood nearby with a radar gun out.

Alan grabbed three iron-headed tomahawks and walked over to where three circular wooden targets were set up, each with a red 'X' painted in the center. With a mighty heave, he chucked the first tomahawk, striking just south of the target, switching his aim towards the second target and launching it forward, managing to strike the target head on, and then lastly throwing the last one and landing it just above the target. "Whoo! Dead Zulu" Alan says.

"We are getting readings of 29 mph for your first two throws and 32 mph for your last," Geoff reported.

"Okay, according to the readings we got, the Zulu will not be able to dodge the tomahawks at at a distance of eight feet where at about say twenty-two feet, he'll be able to dodge it." Geoff says

"And what if you miss with your throw?" Earl chimed in, "There's always the possibility of that happening and if you do, you've wasted a weapon."

"Apaches typically carried two tomahawks on them at once. I would still have a backup option." Alan countered.

"You also can't forget that your weapon is made from flimsy material, mine is much sturdier and more reliable," Earl added.

"And what weapon will you use to counter?" Snake asked.

"We'll be happy to show you." Earl says with a smile.

_The Zulu team fights back with the Iklwa._

"The Iklwa was a short spear Shaka himself introduced to replace the throwing spears his tribe had previously used," Dave explained, "It was 2 ½ feet long with a dagger-like iron blade that was about half the length of the overall spear, a design that makes it good for both stabbing and slashing attacks."

"I understand you are going to show us how this spear was used in conjunction with the Ishlangu and you are going to do so against an armored torso," Geoff said motioning towards a ballistic gel torso outfitted with a Apache garments and a rawhide shield placed in front of it, "When you are ready you may get into position."

Earl nodded and readied his weapons.

"Earl, are you ready?"

Earl roared in reply.

"Then on 3…2…1, charge!"

Earl beat the butt of his spear against the ox hide shield, a psychological warfare tactic used by actual Zulus. After his display he launched himself towards his inanimate opponent, using his Ishlangu to hook the Apache's rawhide shield out of the way before stabbing the spear through its unprotected torso. Pulling the spear out he then used the blade end to slash the dummy across the throat.

"That shield definitely has more worth for offensive tactics than I anticipated. Nice," Mack spoke.

Dr. Dorian made his way over and removed the leather belt, "Your first strike managed to puncture a curve in the upper intestine, which will cause bodily waste to openly spill into the interior of this man's abdomen, which will cause sepsis. It won't kill him right away, but putting it bluntly and for the lack of a better term, will be a shitty way to die."

He then inspected the neck wound, "Your slash to the neck was an instant kill, slices his windpipe open."

You would need to be pretty close to use that on an Apache and the place where we are most dangerous is right up close, I doubt your shield would stand up against our tomahawk" Snake Blocker spoke up.

_Both teams have demonstrated their mid ranged weapons, where do our experts stand?_

"The edge no doubt goes to the tomahawk, I wanted to give the Iklwa the edge, it may be deadly when paired with the ishlangu, but he has to be right up close to effectively use it, and with the tomahawk being a throwable weapon and the apache carrying more than one, I doubt the Zulu will be in range to use it. Edge tomahawks." Mack states

"I disagree for that reason and give the edge to the Iklwa," Dr. Dorian countered, "that coupled with its combined use with the Ishlangu. When used properly you are both able to cancel out his defensive capability and strike the fatal blow in one sitting, that alone will create a nightmare for any opponent. Edge Iklwa

The tiebreaker fell down to Geoff

"This is another close comparison, I like the Iklwa because it is deadly when paired with the ishlangu but I like the tomahawk as well because it is very versatile, I'm calling it even on this one." Geoff says

"To me the edge still goes to Iklwa " Dorian says

"It's okay man sometimes we agree and sometimes.."

"No, I'm right!" Dorian says smiling as they all laugh.

_In mid ranged weapons, our warriors are even again._

_Up next, both sides unleash their long range arsenal and then later on, we have a duel to the death. Stay tuned!_

XXXX

_Now it is time for both warriors to bring their long range weapons to the table. Up first is the Apache with another iconic native weapon._

"The Apache bow is four feet in length and made from a single piece of wood with animal sinew for bowstrings," Dave explained, "Its arrows are two feet in length and tipped with stone or metal arrowheads, their ends jagged and barbed to cause more damage."

Alan stood before another ballistic gel torso with the bow and arrow in hand, readying a line of arrows. An ishlangu shield placed in front of the Torso for inspiration.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Zulu." Alan Tafoya says

Alan loads his first arrow and fires a shot that catches the target right through its nose with a sickening 'thuk,'wasting no time reloading and firing a second shot that caught his inanimate opponent in the gut, and then a third that ran through its side, hanging out of the dermis at an awkward angle. He reached for the line of arrows and kept firing, all of his arrows finding their mark. When his ammo was expended, the gel torso was left a literal pin cushion. He then fires his remaining arrows at the ishlangu, each penetrating slightly.

"Every shot you made connected. I am truly impressed by the accuracy," Dr. Dorian said walking over to assess the damage, "Your first shot alone would have obliterated the man's nose and sever the brain stem beneath, an instant kill shot, and there are several other interesting shots as well," he said reaching for one wedged between the ribs, "Here is one that would have pierced the aorta, another to the neck that would have severed the spinal cord, and lastly one to the jawline that would have penetrated the base of the brain."

"Your shots to the shield achieved penetration but did not touch the man behind it."

"And each shot came in at roughly 65 miles per hour," Geoff reported with his radar gun, "That would be damn near impossible for someone to get out of the way just in time."

"That's going to be hard to top," Mack said while Alan smirked at Earl.

"I can beat that." Earl says not impressed

_For long range combat, the Zulu used a throwing spear, the Isijula._

"The Isijula was a short-bladed throwing spear that could be accurately thrown over a distance of 30 yards," Dave explained, "It was 4 feet long with a thin, pointed iron tip."

Earl stood at a range with 3 throwing spears ready.

"Alright Earl, we want to test this spear's accuracy, range and stopping power," Geoff said motioning towards the range, "In doing so, we've set up 3 targets, one at 5 yards, one at 15 and the last at 30 yards. When you are ready you can get into position."

Earl got into position with a spear ready.

"Earl, are you ready?"

"Yes!" he shouted back.

"On 3…2…1, let 'em fly!"

Earl chucked his first spear at the 5 yard target, getting it in the center of the chest. Reaching for his second spear he drew back and sent it flying high, striking the target just beneath its collarbone. Scooping up his third spear he stepped forth and threw it high, soaring through the air and coming down with a blow that nearly dropped the foam target from its perch.

"Much more accurate than anticipated, another impressive display," Mack commented.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, starting with the first.

"This guy you've managed to score a direct hit to his heart, that is an instant kill," he said before making his way over to the second, "This guy you've nailed just below his collarbone in his pectoral muscle. You're going to sever the vital blood vessels located around here and will cause an instant bleed out for another quick kill," he said making his way over to the last target, "This guy you struck him in the liver, not going to kill him right away, but will cause a lot of pain. If he doesn't get medical attention fast he's going to be a dead man. Altogether you've scored two instant kills and one delayed."

Alan steps in and says " It did better than I thought it would, but it is still is no match for our bow and arrow."

_Both sides have presented the long range capabilities of their respective warriors, but what do our experts think?_

"I'm definitely gonna have to go with the bow and arrow on this one, it has superior range, accuracy." Geoff started.

"I'm with you all the way on that," Dr. Dorian seconded.

"Me three," Mack added before they spoke in unison, "Edge, bow and arrow."

_In long range weapons, the Apache takes the edge with his bow and arrow._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their special arsenal and then later on, two fearsome tribal warriors meet on the field of battle in a duel to the death to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to reveal their special weapons._

"The war club was a bludgeoning weapon used in close quarters combat by the Apache," Dave explained, "It consisted of a stone head covered in rawhide on a short wooden handle, measuring it at two feet long and weighing two pounds."

_Two targets have been set up for Snake, one a bare skull and the other a ballistic gel bust and also wearing a Zulu head dress_

With a mighty swing, Snake manages to completely shatter the bare skull and then follows up with another swing to the gel bust, still managing to crack the skull like an eggshell.

"Both of those are instant kills," Dr. Dorian said inspecting the splintered remains.

"What worries me about that weapon though is that it looks likely to break very easily," Geoff said, receiving nods of agreement from Mack and Dr. Dorian.

"That, plus the Zulu will just block that toothpick with the ishlangu" Earl smirked, "I bring a club with superior reach and durability".

" What weapon will that be?" Mack asked

"We bring in the knobkerrie" Earl replied.

"The knobkerrie was one of the simplest and hardest clubs ever made," Dave started out, "It was a thin wooden club made from ironwood that was tipped off by a solid ball. It could be used for throwing at animals in hunting or used for clubbing an enemy's head. Altogether it was 35 inches long and weighed 3 pounds."

"Alright Earl, we have the same test set up for you, one to the head and one to the torso," Geoff said motioning towards a fresh ballistic gel dummy.

Earl nodded and got into position.

"On 3…2…1, smash 'em up!" Geoff shouted

Earl brought the club down on top of his target's skull, obliterating it down to the eye sockets and drawing cheers from the panelists. He then reared back and went for another swing, striking the chest with a sideways strike. As he walked away from the bludgeoned dummy he turned around one last time and flung the club towards his target, the knob end striking it dead on in the face.

"Just absolutely brutal!" Geoff chuckled.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "Damn, you've just compressed this head so far it exploded from the inside out. The only thing holding all the bone fragments inside is this guy's skin, yet I'm seeing you only generated a PSI of 150, it would be an instant kill. Your strike to the chest generated a PSI of slightly less than 300 PSI. You struck him in an area where you would be shattering the ribs guarding his heart, again causing massive amounts of internal bleeding and disruption of the heartbeat, another near instant kill. Your toss struck this man directly in the center of his face, shattering all the bones and cartilage underneath, which would cause bone fragments to fly backwards into his brain and cause an instant kill alone."

_Both clubs have done their damage, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Again this is going to be another very close test to call for me because these are two miniature wrecking balls these guys are packing, but when it comes down to it I have to look at the durability and reach. The knobkerrie was able do worse damage than the war club in both required strikes, no doubt helped by the ball shaped tip. I'm giving my edge to the knobkerrie." Geoff started.

"Agreed, the fragility of the war clubs plays against it". Edge Knobkerrie Mack says

"Agreed, edge Knobkerrie." Dorian concluded

_In special weapons, the Zulu gets the edge with his Knobkerrie_

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, it's a battle to determine who is the 'Deadliest Warrior,' the greatest stealth fighter in North America? or the latter day Spartan of Africa?_

XXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior. _

"Ferocity will be a major x factor, one one end you have a great stealth fighter who is fighting to protect his land and the other a brutal killer, we rate the Apache an 88 and the Zulu an 89."

"Next is training, this no doubt goes to the Zulu, they were trained in a very brutal training program implemented by Shaka, the Apache is a guerilla fighter, the Zulu gets a 92 to the Apache's 80."

"Up next we have intimidation, on one hand, you've got a man shouting at you with paint on his face and on the other hand, Zulus would pound the butts of their spears against their shields and shout nonstop at their foes before engaging them, both men are given a 90 each."

"For physicality, you have the Apache, who is slightly smaller and sleek and great at carrying out hit and run attacks, on the other you have the slightly larger Zulu, we rated the Apache a 90 to the Zulus 87."

"And for killer instinct, the Apache is fighting against a trchnologically superior force and the Zulu is fighting to expand his empire, the Apache is given a 93 to the Zulu with a 92, a razor thin margin."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win in a battle of two of the most feared tribal warriors on their respective continents?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

The battle begins in a small forested area. An Apache is seen walking through it and comes across a stream. He had recently survived a battle with some rival Zuni. He bends down to get a drink of water when he suddenly hears running footsteps. He quickly reacts and draws his bow and strings an arrow on it.

The footsteps come to a sudden stop. He is scanning the treeline when suddenly spear is hurled out of the bushes and nearly hits him. He quickly fires an arrow into the bush, nothing. He strings another arrow when he again hears running footsteps.

He turns to his right and sees his company, a Zulu. The Zulu pounds takes the Apache's arrow out of his ishlangu shield and tosses aside. He then charges at the Apache. The Apache then fires another arrow and it hits the Zulu in the side. He shakes off the pain and yanks the arrow out of his side. He throws it at the Apache's direction and gives a mighty yell at the native American. The Apache stares at the Zulu and then runs the other direction.

The Apache then stops and turns around to fire another arrow at the Zulu who only rolls under it and gets up and continues his charge. The Apache drops his arrow and withdraws his tomahawk and continues running.

Yhe Zulu catches up and then takes another isijula and hurls it at the Apache who lifts his rawhide shield to block it but the spear goes through his shield and cuts his backhand. He grunts and throws the shield aside, when he does that, the Zulu is right in his face and thrusts his iklwa attempting to stab the Apache in his heart.

The Apache quickly jumps back and draws his tomahawk and catches the iklwa and manages to pull it away from the Zulu and the Zulu quickly rushes forth and they both are locked in a brief struggle.

They try to push each other back. Eventually the Zulu's larger size helps and he manages to push the Apache down and quickly draws his Zulu axe and brings it down to hack the Apache's face open but he rolls quickly out of the way and draws his extra tomahawk and swings back at the Zulu, the Zulu blocks with his ishlangu and pushes the Apache back into a tree. He then charges with his ishlangu held in front of him. The Apache quickly moves out the way and rolls away and then throws his tomahawk at the Zulu's exposed back.

The tomahawk cuts into the Zulu's back and he screams in pain but his intensive training helps him shrug it off and he turns around to face his opponent. He then reaches to his back and pulls the tomahawk out of it and tosses it aside.

He pounds his ishlangu with his axe and yells to intimidate the Apache, the Apache in return points at the Zulu and motions his finger across his neck. Both then charge and once again, the Zulu held his shield protectively in front of him but the Apache dodges to the side and brings his tomahawk down onto the Zulu's forearm, the Zulu once again shrugs off his horrid injury and bashes the Apache away with his ishlangu shield causing him to stumble back. Seeing an opening, the Zulu swings his axe and it cuts into the Apache's side.

The native American screams in pain but refusing defeat, draws his knife and stabs the Zulu's axe wielding arm causing him to stop the axe. He then tackles the Zulu to the ground and quickly gets up and takes our another knife.

The Zulu is now incredibly furious and draws his last remaining weapon, his knobkerrie. Both warriors know it has come down to this and stare intently at each other. Both wanting to kill the other for their people.

With a mighty yell, the Zulu charges again at the Apache and the Apache expected this, as the Zulu approaches, the Apache rolls around and with his knife, quickly slashes the Zulu in the hamstrings putting him on his knees and slices his shield arm causing him to drop the ishlangu and then tosses the knife into his back.

With his opponent at his mercy, the Apache draws his war club and slowly walks to face the Zulu. The Zulu can only look into the eyes of his opponent.

With a mighty war cry, the Apache brings his war club down onto the Zulu's skull smashing it like an eggshell.

With his opponent defeated, the Apache takes the knife out of the Zulu and licks the blood off of it. He then gives a mighty, loud war cry in victory.

XXXXX

Winner: Apache

**Apache: 511**

Knife: 206

Tomahawk: 102

Bow and Arrow: 90

War Club: 113

**Zulu: 489**

Zulu Axe: 144

Iklwa: 211

Isijula: 13

Knobkerrie: 121

_In what has turned out to be an incredibly close match, the Apache barely emerged victorious largely in part thanks to the versatility of his knives, tomahawk and his bow and arrow. The Zulu proved to be a very formidable challenger. His deadliest weapon being his Iklwa, which scored more kills than any other weapon in the simulations._

"The Apache won because he was deadly at all ranges. His skills with his knives helped him in the end. Coupled with the fact that the tomahawks also can be used at longer rangers and his skill with the bow is what made victory his, but the Zulu's training and ishlangu and Iklwa combo made this very close. It could have gone either way." Geoff Desmoulin says.

(We see the Apache walking back to his people. He holds his wound but is victorious. He has claimed the Zulu's iklwa both as a trophy and a souvenir of his most powerful for.)

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: It's a battle between two deadly native warriors:_

Zande: The Central African savage who utilized psychological warfare and brute force to instill fear into the hearts of their enemies.

Vs

Hawaiian Koa: Native slaughterer of Hawaii who combined dance and lethal martial arts into one vicious fighting style...

Who will be…**The Deadliest Warrior?!**

XXXXX

Well that concludes my first chapter! I want to give a special thanks to Metal Harbinger for allowing me to use weapons testing done in the matched of these two warriors and for giving his weapons edges to help me decide for myself. Please review and tell me if you agree or disagree with the outcome.


	2. Zande vs Hawaiian Koa

OK, so I spoke to DeadAliveManiac about this match up and I decide I will go with what he said about this match.

On with the story! And remember, MetalHarbinger allowed me to use weapons testing done in the match ups of these two but I have tweaked it to fit both warriors.

XXXX

Zande: Ferocious barbarian of Central Africa who utilized psychological warfare at its finest.

(A group of Zande warriors charge into a rival tribe's village.)

vs

Hawaiian Koa: Fierce island natives who used a deadly combo of martial arts and nature based weapons to overcome their foes.

(A Koa takes down a rival tribesman with a thrust from his polulu.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Zande Warrior:

Circa: 1820

Height: 5' 9

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Kube Shield

Hawaiian Koa

Circa: 1700 A.D.

Height: 5' 7

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Mahiole

"This is going to be a battle between two fierce tribal warriors, one of whom sharpened their teeth to make their enemies believe they were cannibals, the other, a warrior who trained in their own native martial arts and used massages to prevent their muscles from binding." Mack explains

"Both these peoples still exist today and it was only through their combative expertise this was possible."

"I'm going with the Zande," Dr. Armand Dorian giving his view on this fight. "Their Iron Age weapons and psychological warfare allowed them to conquer large areas of land using small, disorganized skirmishes. Whatever the case, he'd make the Hawaiian work for his dinner."

"I say the Koa will win," Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin countered, "Inspite of having inferior materials his weapons are made of, the Koa trains in the deadly Lua, he can literally break any bone with his bare hands, he'll be claiming another victim by the end of this."

_Hailing from Central Africa, they derive their name from the word 'Azande,' which literally means 'the people who possess much land.'_

"They produced fearsome warriors noted for their agility and their iron weapons, but overall they utilized psychological warfare to its greatest extent," Mack explained.

_For psychological warfare, Zande warriors sharpened their teeth to give off the appearance of being cannibals to their enemies, often shouting 'niam-niam' which translates to 'great eaters' to back up their supposed cannibalistic propensities._

"It was crude and unorthodox, but it allowed them to get the job done and they are going to use it to their greatest extent against this new challenge," Mack finished.

_The Zande brings a plethora of simple, iron aged weapons intended for murder:_

Short Range: Makraka

Mid-Range: Makrigga

Long Range: Kpinga

Special Weapon: Shotel

_Today the Zande battles a new and equally fearsome challenger. The Hawaiian Koa._

_The Koa were the elite warriors of the Hawaiian Islands, their name originating from the tree which they fashioned their weapons. Dedicating their lives to the service of the high chief, the warriors were trained from childhood in sports to help strengthen his body in addition to promoting dexterity, quickness and flexibility. Eventually they would go on to fight rival kingdoms and later the British as they attempted to explore the Hawaiian Islands, most famously resulting in the death of explorer Captain James Cook._

"They were deadly serious about the art of war. Their preparation was extreme and diligent and they remained religiously dedicated to the perfection of their craft. The Koa was an elite, proud warrior who didn't believe in retreat or surrender. They will be unlike any enemy the Zande had ever seen." Mack concluded.

_The Koa charges into battle with a natural-based armory designed to kill his enemies:_

Short Range: Leiomano

Mid-Range: Shark-Toothed Axe

Long Range: Polulu

Special Weapon: Pikoi

_Both warriors will start out with their short range weapons. Going up first will be the Zande with the makraka._

"The makraka is a sickle-shaped knife that was often used for executions;" weapons maker Dave Baker explained, "The blade widens near the tip and has its cutting edge on the concave side of the blade. It was two feet long and weighed in at 2.5 pounds."

"We've set up a mock ceremonial execution to test the capabilities of the makraka," Geoff explained, motioning towards a spot where a ballistic gel bust wearing a mahiole to simulate a bound Koa warrior had been set up with a rope tied around its neck. "It was a popular method where the Zandes would tie the necks of their prisoners to tree branches so that their severed heads would hang afterwards as a warning to all who may cross them. Coley, would you do the honors?"

Zande expert Coley Mustafa Speaks nodded and got into position.

"When you are ready, on 3…2…1!" the biomedical scientist shouted.

With a hard two-handed swing, the makraka cut effortlessly through the bust's neck, decapitating it smoothly and sending the head flying into the air while a geyser of blood gushed up out of the neck.

"Wow, that was much smoother than I had anticipated," Dr. Dorian said in awe, watching until the stage blood ran out, "Without question, this is a kill."

"I'll give it to you, it's very straight and to the point, but our weapon is designed to keep going even after the teeth break," the Koa team said from the sidelines.

_The Koa responds with the Leiomano _

The Leiomano, also known as the 'shark tooth club,' was a weapon used by various Polynesian tribes. It had a head shaped like a spade with a shark's teeth inset around its edges, the most common donor being a tiger shark," Dave explained, "It was 20 inches long and weighed 2 pounds, used primarily for slicing and ripping, and could even club an opponent when necessary."

"We suspended a pig carcass from the ceiling to test the club's capabilities," Geoff explained motioning towards the pig, "You're so confident in this club's abilities, we are going to give you one slash to prove what this baby can do."

"One slash is all we need," Mark confidently said towards Coley who only shrugged in reply.

"On the count of 3, 3…2…1, slice it!" Geoff shouted.

Mark executed a downward slash right into the belly of the pig, spilling blood and guts all over the floor below.

"A shark bite would not compare to this," Dr. Dorian said examining the jagged wound, "In one slice alone you've managed to cut through the wall of the intestine, but not the intestine itself and everything spilled out in one fell swipe, he's dead within seconds."

_Both weapons have demonstrated their ability to kill in one strike, but where do our experts stand?_

"For me it's the makraka all the way," Geoff started, "It's got the superior material and is capable of delivering the swifter, cleaner kills, plus it can decapitate so easily." Edge makraka

"I have to disagree and go with the leiomano on this one," Dr. Dorian countered, "It might not be as durable as the makraka and might make some people feel uneasy when they think of the teeth breaking off, but it has shown that it can still be used effectively even when some of the teeth are broken off. Not only that, the pieces of shark teeth working into a muscle will make the pain so unbearable you wouldn't be able to use that limb, edge leiomano."

_Tiebreaker would fall down to Mack._

"I'm going with the makraka on this one," Mack finished, "superior materials and superior speed, edge Makraka."

_In short range weapons, the Zande takes the edge with the makraka._

_Coming up, both warriors break out two mid-range killers when a barbed spear goes up against a vicious axe._

XXXXX

_The time has now come for both warriors to reveal their mid-ranged arsenals. Up first will be the Koa with Shark-Toothed Axe._

"The shark-toothed axe was another weapon popular with the Koa warrior. It had a handle roughly a hand and a foot long and tied to a hardwood base by cords on a crescent-shaped side lined with tiger shark's teeth. It was utilized both for melee combat and could double as a throwing hatchet when necessary. It was 2 feet long and weighed 2 pounds," Dave explained

Mark stood with two axes at the ready before two suspended pig carcasses.

To test the axe's capabilities in both melee and ranged combat, the team has set up 2 pig carcasses to simulate a charging Zande. When Geoff gives the signal, Mark will have 15 seconds to inflict as much damage as possible upon the first charging adversary. When his time is up he will then toss the other axe at the second stationary target positioned 15 yards away to test its accuracy.

"On 3...2...1, release the pig!"

The pig carcass came speeding towards Mark on the zip line and he sliced into its throat. He retracted the blade with pieces of flesh dripping onto the floor and going for a second slash to the stomach followed by a torrent of blood and bringing some shredded remnants of intestines, but some of the shark teeth are broken off in the process. He makes his next strike a little higher in another gruesome display before Geoff calls out "Time!" and Mark sets his sights on the stationary target in the distance.

Getting into position he takes aim and chucks the axe sideways at the stationary target and managed to slice into the pig's side. He then reached over to the table and grabbed the other axe, whirling it overhand into the side of the pig's face and getting it stuck in its eye and cheek.

"Your first strike pierced this guy's throat and all the way through to his spinal column in one strike for an instant kill. Your second strike managed to cut through to his intestines, but again most of the trauma alone comes from its serrated edges compliments of the shark teeth. Man, that is just nasty!" Dr. Dorian noted from the large chunks of intestine still hanging from the axe's teeth, "Your last strike again lots of trauma and heavy blood loss for a near instant kill."

The doctor then made his way over to assess the stationary target, "The axe managed to slice into this guy's side, but just barely. You've left him with a nasty gash that will cause a lot of pain, but will not kill right away." He then yanked the second axe out of the pig's face, "Your strike from this axe is going through this guy's eye and fracturing his cheek bone. It will be painful and cause a great setback for this guy, but won't kill him."

_The Koa has made an impressive display, but team Zande is buying it._

"What a way to fight." Coley says. "Throwing away your weapon, you know what? I'm glad you threw your weapon because once you throw it, its worthless ,might as well throw it away."

"A Koa wouldn't just waste his Axe, he'll save it to take your head off." Coley countered.

"Well while you're busy throwing your Axe, the Zande will be using a deadly spear to rip your guts out." Coley retorted

_ The Zande fights back with the makrigga._

"The makrigga was seven feet, three and a half pounds of nastiness," Dave explained, "The numerous iron barbs could pierce a man's abdomen and rip his intestines out in the following retraction."

Coley stands ready with his makriggs in hand, a bovine slab has been set up to test the mikrigga.

"Alrighty Coley, when you are ready, show us what that nasty 'friend' of yours can do," Geoff ordered setting up his high speed camera.

"You got it" he replies

Coley stands ready with the mikrigga.

"Okay Coley, on 3...2...1...GO!

With a loud Niam-Niam, Coley thrusts the mikrigga into the bovine in an impressive, bloody display, he then retracts the spear taking some intestines in a gory display.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Mack exclaims

Doctor Dorian assesses the damage.

"OK, first with the thrust, you manages to go deep into his abdomen and you actually cut the stomach, which will allow acid to spill into his body cavity. A horrible way to go. But with the retraction. You got some intestines out and this will cause extreme pain. I can't imagine the pain this guy would go threw."

"This weapon is just too one-dimensional, the Koa will just dodge that stick. And when he does its game over." Mark says not impressed by the gory display.

_Both mid-range weapons have displayed their lethal capabilities, but where does our panel stand?_

"This is a close match, both weapons are just brutal. The mikrigga will takes your intestines out and the Axe will teat you to shreds and can be thrown. I'm calling it even." Geoff starts

"I''ll have to go with the mikrigga, the Axe may cause gruesome damage, but the mikrigga is worse, it is seven feet of death. It will be hard to repair someone injured by that thing. Edge Mikrigga." Doctor Dorian says

_The edge falls down on Mack_

"You have a great point doc, but as what Geoff said. Both weapons have their advantages, if you're up close, the mikrigga wins, but at a distance, the Axe wins, so I'll call it even as well." Mack concludes

_In mid range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, a multi-bladed throwing knife goes up against a nasty shark-toothed javelin._

XXXXX

_Now is the time for both sides to show off their long range capabilities. The Zande will go first with his kpinga throwing knife._

"The kpinga was a multi-bladed throwing knife that could very well be considered the 'cousin' of the shuriken," Dave started out, "It was 21 inches and 3.5 pounds of pure iron mayhem, with three projecting blades and a masculine sign on the other end that increased its killing ability. It could be thrown overhead or sideways to take out your opponent's legs, even its handle could damage if it connected."

"We've set up a squad of charging Koas all wearing mahioles for you to test the accuracy of this weapon," Geoff said, motioning towards a cluster of foam targets, "First you will display its angular velocity with vertical throws and then we want you to show us what it can do with horizontal throws," he said motioning towards some pork leg stand-ins, "Now it's time for you to do the honors."

Coley nodded and got into position, equipped with five kpingas for the vertical test.

Niam Niam, Niam Niam! Coley chants ready to test the kpingas

"Coley you're obviously ready you on 3…2…1! Let 'em loose!" Geoff shouted.

Coley took his first kpinga and chucked it at the cluster, striking one of the closest targets in the gut with the handle. Wasting no time he grabbed the second kpinga and chucked it towards one on the far left, striking it in its shoulder. He grabbed the third kpinga and chucked it as hard as he could, the phallic end finding its way into the forehead of another foam target. Grabbing the fourth kpinga, he tosses it and the longest prong finds its way into one of the charging warriors' chest that left one throwing knife behind and he tossed it to strike another target in the middle of its face.

Having completed the vertical throwing test, it was now time to show off the horizontal throws and Hank quickly made his way over to the table where three more kpingas rested, picking up one and tossing it sideways at his pork targets, one of the barbs tearing into the closest and becoming stuck, a torrent of blood gushing from the gash. He grabbed a second kpinga and chucked it towards another pork target, his knife flying past it, but managing to leave a deep tear before it embedded itself in the wooden barrier behind it. Grabbing his last kpinga, he chucked it hard and it connected with another wet slash, leaving a deep tear that left a chunk suspended by a thread.

"Wow, this is unbelievable. I seriously had no idea that weapon would be this accurate," Geoff said carefully observing the damage.

Dr. Dorian then stepped up and began surveying where the kpingas struck, "Your first target got it right in the gut, nailing the small intestine, which will cause your victim to bleed out. Moving the second target, you managed to strike its brachial artery, another bleed out. Your third target has the phallic end in its forehead, that's a punctured brain right there-"

"He literally has dick on the brain," Mark snickered from the sidelines.

Dr. Dorian continued where he left off, "-your fourth target's heart was punctured, instant kill, and the last target was struck right in the middle of its face, in a position where his brain stem could be severed. Altogether, we have five hits, five kills."

Dorian then made his way over to the pork leg stand-ins and pulled the kpinga out, "You've managed to completely sever the femoral artery; this man is going to bleed out within seconds, kill. The second kpinga left another deep slash, although it probably won't kill, it will be a debilitating injury. Your last kpinga is going to leave another deep tear that will rip apart this man's tendons and cut through various arteries. It wouldn't have this kind of effect on an actual human opponent, but it will still kill the guy nonetheless. We've got three shots and two kills."

Coley looked over to Mark expecting some kind of smartass remark, but the Koa team remained silent and went for his next weapon.

_The Koa responds with a throwing weapon of his own. The polulu._

"The Koa warriors used spears of varying lengths but here we have one of the most common, the polulu, a commonly used shark-toothed spear crafted from the same hard wood which the warriors derive their name. Much like the Roman pilum, the polulu could be used for both melee and ranged combat. The one crafted here is 9 feet long and weighs 3 pounds," Dave explained.

_To test the polulu's accuracy and lethality, 3 targets have been set up at 20 yards each._

"Alright Mark, when you are ready," Geoff called out.

Mark picked up the first polulu and got into position. Testing his aim he hurled it right through the first pig's chest to the cheers of the panelists. Grabbing the next javelin he tossed it and it became lodged in the second pig's side, albeit barely. He picked up the last shark-toothed javelin and chucked it at the last target, caught him right in the throat.

"Damn, I don't think you'll be needing your gloves for any of those Doc," Mack called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way over anyway to assess the damage done to all targets, struggling to remove the polulu from the first pig carcass. After three mighty tugs he finally manages to pull it out, releasing a torrent of blood, "Damn, that really gets in there. You've just totally destroyed this man's sternum and...sh-t, you look like you've just sent this guy's heart through a blender. It doesn't end there as you've also punctured his thoracic spine and left a bunch of depressed fractures along with it. This is an instant kill."

The doctor made his way over to the second pig, "Here's the guy you barely hit. The polulu has been lodged firmly in this guy's side and when you pull it out," again he was forced to tug on it a couple of times before finally getting it out and bringing an entire strand of intestine with it, "This trauma alone will kill him. Regardless of how it's removed, this guy would be a dead man walking."

He then inspected the final target, "Your last guy has had his throat torn through and a deep depression left on his spine for another instant kill."

"This impressed me more than I thought it would, but it is no match for the kpinga, plus we have the kube shield." Coley speaks up.

"That we can test out, we'll see if the polulu can pierce the kube." Geoff says

The team sets up a gel torso carrying a kube.

"Alright Mark, on 3...2...1... Toss it!" Geoff says

Mark hurls his polulu at the kube, and to the surprise of everyone ( including Coley) the polulu penetrated the kube 3 inches.

Doctor Dorian walks over " okay, so it didn't touch the man but it did achieve penetration. The kube will lose out to the polulu."

_Both sides have shown off their long range weaponry, but where do our experts stand?_

"This is definitely a no brainer for me, it's all about the kpinga," Geoff started, "It has multiple blades and with it, more killing potential."

"I agree with you," Mack followed, " even though it can go through the kube, the kpinga proves to be the superior long range weapon, edge kpinga."

"The vote is unanimous, edge kpinga," Dr. Dorian finished.

_In long range weapons, the Zande takes the edge with his kpinga._

_Coming up, both sides will test out their special weapons and then we resurrect two fearsome tribal warriors in a duel to the death to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXX

_And now the time has come for both sides to break out their special weapons._

_Up first will be the Zande with the shotel._

"The shotel is a curved sword originating in Abyssinia, closely resembling the near eastern scimitar," Dave explained, "The semicircular blade had a length of 40 inches and could be used to reach around an opponent's shield and stab them in vital areas, such as their kidneys or lungs, and could also rip mounted enemies from their horses."

A ballistic gel torso had been set up as Coley practiced with his shotel.

"Alright Coley, show us both the shotel's slashing and stabbing capabilities," Geoff ordered setting up his high speed camera

"Got it," Coley replied.

"On 3…2…1, hack 'em up!"

Coley launched himself towards his target and brought the blade down into its collarbone, cutting half a foot down into its body. He pulled the blade out and brought it down onto the crown of its skull before ripping it out again and swinging it lower, the blade catching into the torso's kidney and he ripped the blade out with a hard tug that tore most of its flesh away.

"With your first slice, you managed to cut straight through this man's collarbone and sever his aortic knob, that will kill him in roughly 30 seconds," Dr. Dorian reported before going to examine the torso's skull, "Your second strike went right through the man's skull and chopped his brain in half vertically, instant kill. Lastly, your last blow tore apart this man's kidney; it will be a very painful delayed kill. We've got three strikes and three kills."

"Superior metallurgy will do that," Coley confidently chimed looking over to Mark, " Wonder what poorly designed weapon you have left." He says to Mark

I'm bringing a deceptively simple weapon you can get multiple uses out of," Mark countered.

_The Koa answers the challenge with an execution tool that doubled on the battlefield, the Pikoi._

"The Pikoi, also known as the 'flying club,' was another one of the many unique weapons Hawaiians used in battle. The 'club' portion itself generally weighed around 1 or 2 pounds and could be made from stone or wood. It was attached to a cord that could range anywhere between 20 and 34 feet. It had a variety of uses such as being able to swing it around your head and bludgeoning your enemy, throwing it at the feet of a fleeing adversary and tripping them up so you could get close and finish them off with a club or spear, or even using it to strangle an enemy to death," Dave explained.

Mark stood on a range before 3 ballistic gel torsos with the pikoi in hand.

"Alright Mark, we have set up three charging Aborigines for you to demonstrate each function of the pikoi on, one to bludgeon, one to trip up and the other to strangle. When you are ready," Geoff spoke.

Mark nodded and got into position, giving the panelists plenty of room to back up.

"On 3...2...1, attack!"

Mark began spinning the pikoi around above his head to build up momentum and launched it at the first target, striking it in the collarbone with an audible crack. He then reached over and grabbed his nearby polulu and held it in one hand as he began swinging the pikoi around in the other and then launched it at the second target and sending it wrapping around where a person's legs would have been. He then ran forth and impaled the target through its stomach before picking up the fallen cord and wrapping it around the neck of the last dummy, clamping it down with all his might and violently shaking his inanimate opponent until he was sure he would have choked the life out of a real person.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to inspect the targets, "I'm seeing this guy's collarbone completely shattered. His arm his useless, thus leaving him open for another attack. With your second target you would have tripped him up as intended, thus leading to the fatal stabbing to the stomach," he commented while yanking on the deeply embedded polulu, unable to get it out of the gel torso before making his way to the downed last target.

"Just look at the deep ligature marks you've left on this guy's neck," Dr. Dorian said showing off the dummy's neck, "This guy's trachea was methodically crushed and he's going to die a very slow, agonizing death. Altogether we have one guy injured and 2 guys dead."

_Both weapons have shown off their abilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I like the Pikoi you know why?" It is deceptively lethal and is one of the most versatile weapons we've seen, the shotel, even with superior materials can't compare to it. Edge Pikoi" Doctor Dorian starts

"I wanted to like the shotel because of superior metallurgy, but the Pikoi surprised me in more ways then one, edge pikoi" Mack says agreeing

"I'm with you guys on that, edge pikoi" Geoff concludes.

_In special weapons, the Koa takes the edge with the Pikoi._

_Coming up, our panelists will gauge the X-factors of these two deadly warriors. Later on, two warriors meet in battle for the first time ever. One will stand and one will fall!_

XXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"As always, training is first on deck. Both of these warriors trained from an early age, both as warriors and hunters, the Zande fought in small scale skirmishes but the Koa was trained in the deadly art of Lua, the Koa gets a 94 to the Zande's 89."

"Next up we factor in killer instinct and while the Koa were great warriors, they only killed in extreme circumstances such as war while the Zande killed to obtain resources and spread their territory. The Zande has an 90 to the Koa's 83."

"For physicality, the Koas trained to break bones with the lua while the Zande carried out hit and run attacks. The Koa takes it with a 90 to the Zande's 86."

"For endurance. The Koa has training and massages to keep him active, the Zande is used to carrying out hit and runs, both are given a 91."

"And for ferocity, both were constant threats to those who tried to conqueror their lands, both score an 85 each."

_Our scientists and experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two fierce native warriors?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack spoke.

XXXX

A Zande is seen walking down a dirt path. Lately him and his tribe have been running low on food and resources.

He decided to venture out for a couple days to see what he will be able to find. He eventually comes to a small rocky cliff leading to a deep dry river bed.

He looks over to the opposite rock cliff and sees someone climb onto it. Upon taking a closer look, he sees that it isn't a fellow Zande, but a Koa. The Koa had somehow ended up in this strange new land and was hoping to find his brethren.

He spots the Zande and they both suspiciously eye each other. The Zande then yells out a mighty 'niam niam' that echoes throughout the area. The Koa responds by taking a polulu and hurling it as hard as he can at the African warrior. The spear sails through the air and as it comes closer, the Zande lifts his kube shield and blocks it.

The spear punches through the kube but the Zande stands brave and eyes the Koa again. The Koa hurls another polulu at the Zande and the African quarries lifts his kube again only this time, the spear punches through and comes an inch from skewering him. The Zande goes to pull the polulus from his shield.

The Koa sneaks away to make his way towards where the Zande is. As the Zande finishes, he looks to wear the Koa was before and upon seeing he isn't in siut, gets off the rock and goes to retrieve his makraka. He then runs around the rock and sees the Koa running towards him.

He takes a kpinga out and throws it at the charging Hawaiian. The multi bladed weapon hums through the air towards the Koa and slices into his arm. The Koa falls over and clutches his arm. The Zande charges with his makraka and apporches the Koa. He attempts to bring the makraka down onto the Hawaiian ' neck but the Koa rolls out the way snd gets up and withdraws his leiomano.

Both warriors stand holding their weapons protectively in front of them. The Koa strikes first with a horizontal swing at the Zande who blocks with his kube, but the kube, which had been punctured by the two polulu's before was already torn and the leiomano ' sharp teeth shreds the kube in half. The Zande sees his shield fall apart as the Koa again swings his leiomano and jumps back narrowly avoiding his face from being shredded.

The Zande swings back violently at the Koa hoping to make contact with his foe. The Koa dodges most of the Zande's attacks but the makraka eventually manages to slice into his side. The Hawaiian grunts in pain and drops his leiomano to grab the Zande by his arm. He then maneuvers himself behind the Zande and kicks him in the back of his knee.

The kick causes the Zande to fall forward on one knee and the Koa goes and attempts to perform a neck breaker on the Zande. The Zande noticing what his foe is trying to do, quickly swings his makraka backwards and cuts the Koa in his upper leg.

The Koa grunts and quickly grabs the makraka and tosses it aside while stumbling backwards and yells in his native language at the Zande. The Zande runs over to a nearby rock where he stashed his makrigga. The Koa quickly gets his remaining weapons and runs after the Zande. The Zande reaches where his makrigga is and when he urns around, a shark toothed axe flies towards him. He lifts the makrigga and blocks it with the shaft.

The Zande charges his foe as he takes his pikoi out. The Zande thrusts his barbed spear to skewer the Koa. The Koa responds by swinging the pikoi which wraps around the makrigga's shaft and moves in to use both hands to take the spear away and goes from a shoulder tackle.

Knowing his opponent will attempt to get in close to him, the Zande drops his makrigga and reaches for his shotel and jumps back to avoid the Koa's tackle. He quickly gets behind the Koa and swings his shotel at his exposed back. The blade leaves a horrid gash on the Koa's back and he screams in pain.

The Hawaiian quickly turns to see the shotel being swung again and manages to grab the Zande's arm. He pushes the Zande away and runs for his pikoi. The Zande gives chase. The Koa gets to his pikoi and with that, sees the Zande approaching. With a swing of his pikoi, he manages to get the cord around the Zande's leg ensnaring them. He gives a hard yank and brings the Zande to the ground. He quickly runs over and the Zande swings at the Hawaiian but his arm gets grabbed.

With a hard twist, the Koa breaks the Zande's wrist and grabs his arm and puts his foot on the Zande's shoulder. He twists and pulls hard and pops the Zande's shoulder out of its socket causing him to scream loudly in pain.

He then takes his pikoi and wraps it around the helpless Zande. Upon hearing his foe's cries of pain, he wraps his pikoi's cord around the African's neck and strangles him violently.

The Zande begins coughing up blood and chokes on it before going limp. For good measure, the Koa places one hand on the chin and one on the crown of the skull.

With a hard twist, snaps the Zande's neck. Getting up slowly and he pumps his fists into the air and yells triumphantly to his gods.

XXXX

Winner: Hawaiian Koa

**Hawaiian Koa: 538**

Leiomano: 150

Shark Toothed Axe: 134

Polulu: 20

Pikoi: 234

**Zande: 462**

Makraka: 124

Makrigga: 243

Kpinga: 30

Shotel: 65

_In another brutal battle the Koa would emerge victorious thanks largely in part to the surprising lethality of his pikoi. The Zande proves to be a very difficult opponent to beat with his makrigga managing to be the deadliest weapon in the entire simulation scoring more kills than any other weapon in the simulation._

"The Koa won the battle thanks largely in part to weapons that were simple, yet effective, in addition to his superior physical conditioning. He was hard to tire and even touch and thanks to his Lua training there were plenty of ways he could kill or incapacitate an enemy with his bare hands," Geoff concluded.

(The Koa is seen sitting down in his camp with his woundes tended to. Laying on the ground beside him is the Zande's makrigga, fascinated by the design, he hopes it will serve him and his fellow warriors well.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle between two of the fiercest warriors from the eastern world._

Samurai: Japan's lighting fast dealer of death who believed in death before surrender

vs

Persian Immortal: The elite foot soldier who used an ingenious tactics that struck fear into the hearts if their enemies.

**_WHO..IS..DEADLIEST_**

Well, that concludes my second chapter! Until next time!


	3. Samurai vs Persian Immortal

Author's note: Now I know there would be some people who might believe it would be obvious would win. I saw thus match done many times and thought it would be very interesting. On with the story!

XXXX

Samurai: Japan's lightning fast dealer of death

(A samurai prepares to take on multiple attackers with his katana.)

vs

Persian Immortal: The elite foot soldier of Persia who carved out the largest empire ever seen in the Middle East.

(An Immortal is seen cutting down a spartan hoplite.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in history._

Samurai:

Circa: 1550

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Kabuto Helmet, Do-maru

Persian Immortal

Circa: 500 B.C.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: bronze Scale Mail, Gerron

"This is another battle many fans of Deadliest Warrior have wanted to see for a long time. Today, we have the Samurai take on the Persian Immortal. This will be quite an interesting match between two of the deadliest warriors of their respective eras." Mack started.

"For this match, I'll go with the Persian Immortal. The Samurai I find quite overrated frankly. Besides, the Immortals used an ingenious tactics that gives them the moniker " Immortal " and they carved out the largest empire in the Middle East." Geoff Desmoulin says

"The Samurai has this match easily." Doctor Armand Dorian counters. " The Immortal's weapons and armor are completely outdated and the Samurai has steel weaponry, the better sword and bow and he is overall a better warrior."

_Meaning 'to serve,' the samurai were a fierce breed of warrior who served the Emperor. Eventually amassing enough manpower, resources and political backing in the form of alliances to one another, many were soon able to develop their own armies._

"The Samurai were fierce warriors. They rather die than surrender. You couldn't become a Samurai, you had to be born into it, and the only way to leave was to die. They were well educated in combat, trained in various martial arts and they will definitely be a the most difficult opponent the Immortal had ever fought." Mack explains.

_The samurai were the masters of various weapons and today they bring with them:_

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi

Special Weapon: Wakizashi

_Today, the peaceful defender goes up against an aggressive foot soldier. The Persia_n _Immortal_.

_The Persian Immortals were an elite force of warriors designated as the imperial guard and standing army, spearheading the Persian Empire's expansion and battling on the frontlines during the Greco-Persian Wars._

"They were called the 'Immortals' because the unit always contained 10,000 men," Mack started, "Each man who retired, was killed, wounded or fell seriously ill was immediately replaced by a reservist. They were known to immediately remove all of their killed and wounded from the battlefield, which heightened the illusion to their enemies that they could not be killed."

"They were the special forces of the ancient world. They were trained from the age of five to do nothing but kill and destroy," Mack concluded.

_The fierce conqueror comes equipped with an assortment of brutal iron weaponry that painted the ancient deserts with the blood of their enemies:_

Short Range: Akinakes

Mid-Range: Spear

Long Range: Persian Bow

Special Weapon: Sagaris

_We will now test both swords of each warrior. The Samurai used one of the most famous swords in history. The Katana._

"The katana is a single-edged blade that stands 30 inches long and weighs three pounds," Dave explained, "It is crafted from a specialized form of high carbon steel called 'Tamahagane,' hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and a tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving it a hard edge while allowing it to absorb blows withouth shattering."

_Samurai expert Brett Chan stood with a Katana._

"There are many fighting styles that incorporate the Katana. Such as Iaido and kenjutsu." Brett says.

Geoff sets up three tatami mats to test the Katana's speed.

"Alright Brett, on 3...2...1... Cut em up!"

With a deep breath, Brett gripped the katana's pommel and in less than the blink of an eye, all three were sliced in half.

"Wow! That was very impressive! "Dorian exclaims. " Easily one of the fastest, if not the fastest weapon we've seen!."

"Judging by how fast it is. It will take a quarter of a second to dodge. And another quarter to perceive you need to get out of the way." Says Geoff

"Well the immortal isn't just gonna stand there and let you cut him up." Immortal expert Ardeshir Radpour says not impressed.

"Our armor can withstand it and also, We have a shield unlike you. Also, our sword is way better."

_The Immortal slashes back with the akinakes short sword._

"The akinakes is a single-edged short sword used mainly in the first millennium B.C. in the eastern Mediterranean region, most famously by the Persians and Parthians and later the Greeks," Dave explained, "It was 18 inches long and had a backwards-curving blade suited for both slashing and stabbing."

Ardeshir stood ready with an akinakes in hand before a gel torso suspended from the ceiling.

"Okay Ardeshir, We want to see how much damage you can inflict using both stabbing and slashing attacks," Geoff spoke.

"One dead Samurai coming up" Ardeshir replied confidently.

"Okay, on 3...2...1... Slice em up!"

Ardeshir slices into the torso's neck, cutting through and leaving the dead dangling by only skin. He then moves to slicing both the arms clean off and finishes it with a stab to the gut.

Doctor Dorian assesses the damage.

"Okay, your slice to the throat sliced cleanly and you severed all major vessels, he will bleed out very quickly. And the cuts to the arms sliced them clean off and the stab to the gut went through the stomach. Not an instant kill but combined this with the slice to the arms. Horrible death awaits this guy."

_Our experts now test each sword against armor._

"Alright gentlemen, on the count of three I want you each to both slash and then stab at your respective opponent's armor. Can you do that for me?" Geoff called out.

"Hell yeah!"

Brett and Ardeshir called out in unison, each man standing before his inanimate armored opponent and giving one final smirk to the other.

Ardeshir swung his akinakes at the armored torso's stomach, barely denting the do-maru, while Bretts katana struck the scale mail enough to leave a horizontal indentation, but no penetration.

With neither initial attack offering much success, both experts changed their stances and going for their stabbing attack, the Akinakes failing to penetrate and the Katana stabbing straight though the bronze armor.

Doctor Dorian appoarchss the torso wearing the do-maru.

"Sorry man, both your attacks failed miserably, the slash barely left a dent, no broken ribs. And with the stab, it failed to penetrate through."

He then moves over to the torso wearing the bronze scale mail.

"Brett, I like what I'm seeing! Your slash, although did not penetrate, hit hard enough to severely dent the armor, definitely breaking a rib or two. For your stab, the blade went straight through into his heart. Good job, instant kill!" "No surprise since you stabbed through bronze."

_An impressive display by both swords, but what do our experts think?_

"The katana is just plain awesome," Dr. Dorian started out, "It's fast, it's reliable and it has more surprises up its sleeve."

"Agreed, The Akinakes is easily outclassed by the Katana. The Katana is able to kill the immortal with a clean stab through the armor, while the Akinakes did poorly against the samurai armor. Edge katana" Geoff says.

"I went for the Katana right off the bat. Superior metallurgy, has more than one fighting style incorpated with it. Also a better sword overall. Edge Katana." Mack agreed

_In short range weapons the katana takes the edge._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their mid-ranged weapons and then later on it's a duel to the death when the Persian Immortal meets the Samurai on the field of battle._

XXXXX

_Now it's time for both warriors to break out their mid-ranged arsenal. First up, the samurai swings into action with a bladed staff made famous in Medieval Japan._

"The naginata was a very clean cutting weapon that stood seven feet in length, three of which was a sword-like blade, and weighed four pounds altogether," Dave explained, "It allowed the user to perform a nice swooping cut from a distance and could provide a nice thrusting attack.

Brett now had the naginata in hand and was performing a few slashing attacks, twirling the weapon with the grace of a master.

"That looks like seven feet of pure devastation," Geoff said before looking over to a ballistics gel torso, "Show us what it can do Brett."

"Gladly," Brett said.

High speed is up and on 3…2…1! Let's do it!"

With a graceful twirl Brett swung the weapon downward, slicing off a clean portion of the skull, which left part of the dummy's brain exposed, before following up with another and slicing off part of its jawbone. Taking a few steps back the weapons expert thrust his weapon forward, breaking through a rib and penetrating the torso's heart.

"Your first slash took off a portion of this man's skull and with it part of the brain, would very well be a kill before the man even hit the ground," Dr. Dorian said lifting up the small circular patty of artificial left behind before examining the damage done to the dummy's face, "and here you've taken off part of the man's jawbone, another quick kill," he said before reaching through the opening created by the final thrust and gripping the artificial heart inside, "This right here is self-explanatory. You've got three quick kills."

"Keep in mind that is only flesh you're cutting up." Ardeshir says clearly unimpressed

"Let's see you cut through our armor."

The team sets up a torso wearing the immortal's scale armor and holding a wicker shield.

Brett then slashes twice at the armor, leaving scratches and causing some scales to fall off. He then stabs straight through the armor. He retracts the Naginata with blood on the blade. He makes a final slash at the shield, cutting it in half.

"How's that for Persian armor?" Brett says confidently.

Dorian examines the damage.

"This armor did not protect this guy at all." The slashes did not cause damage, but would possibly break a rib. And for your stab, went straight through the armor and into his heart. Instant kill." "For the shield. You cut straight through. Definitely taking his head off."

"Yeah you went through our defenses, but our spear can stab and club you" Ardeshir shouted.

_Up next is the Persian Immortal with his spear._

"The Persian spear was similar to the Greek dory with its broad iron spearhead and lengthy wooden shaft. Instead of having a butt spike on the opposite end, this spear had a solid iron ball as a counterweight used for smashing skulls. Altogether it was 6 ½ feet long and weighed 5 pounds," Dave Baker explained.

Ardeshir stood ready with a Persian spear.

"Okay Ardeshir, we have for you an unarmored gel torso and one wearing a do-maru and Kabuto."

Ardeshir nodded and got into position.

"On 3…2…1, hit 'em hard!" Geoff called out.

Ardeshir shot his spear out at the unarmored gel torso, stabbing it in the heart. He then proceeds to the armored torso and swings the counterweight st the Kabuto, hitting it with a clang. He finishes with a stab at the do-maru. The spear point bending severely.

Doctor Dorian walks over.

"For your attack on the unarmored torso, you stabbed cleanly through his heart. Instant kill of course.

He makes his way to the armored torso.

"Your strike to the helmet did not generate enough force to cause a skull fracture, leaving only a minor dent."

"And you're stab to the armor failed to penetrate."

"Ouch, that's not good at all." Mack noted the bend spear tip.

_Both polearms have shown what they are capable of doing. Which gets the edge?_

"Even though the spear has the counterweight to give the immortal another attack option. He failed to penetrate the samurai armor and his spear bent. Also technology matters here. Edge Naginata." Geoff starts off

"I agree whole heartedly." Dorian replies. " Superior metallurgy and better results against his opponents armor. Edge Naginata."

"I couldn't agree more, Edge Naginata." Mack concludes

_In mid range weapons, the Samurai gets the edge with the Naginata._

_Up next, it's time to unveil the bows of each warrior._

XXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to unleash their long range arsenal. Up first will by the Immortal with his Persian Composite Bow._

"So tell us more about the kind of bow the Immortal used in battle." Geoff spoke.

Ardeshir proudly presented his bow, "The Persian bow was a composite recurve bow made of wood and horn that measured in at 4 feet long and fired 2 foot long iron-headed arrows. Its arrows weren't suited for piercing armor or shields, yet the sheer number of arrows fired simultaneously would be good for overwhelming opposing armies, a tactic popular with the Immortals."

"Well we want you to show us what this can do," Geoff said motioning towards three beef targets positioned at various distances and ending with an armored gel torso clad in Samurai armor, "We've set up four targets for you, 3 beef and one armored so we can see the effects of your bow against both unarmored and armored foes."

Ardeshir nodded and got into position.

"Alright Jerry, on 3…2…1, bring the pain!" Geoff shouted.

Ardeshir loaded his first arrow and fired into a target positioned at 25 yards away, striking it in the center before reloading and striking one positioned at 30 yards, again scoring a direct hit. He reloaded and went for the third beef target at 40 yards, scoring another kill shot. He reloaded and went for the armored target and readied four arrows. He fired his first shot, striking his target in the chest, but the arrow bounces off. It was time for the second shot and he fired a little lower, the arrow again bouncing off. For his third shot he aimed towards the helmet and fired, the arrow bouncing off. It was time for his last shot and he again aimed at his opponent's head and fired, the arrow sinking into its face and drawing winces from the onlookers.

Dr. Dorian went over to examine the beef slabs, "With each of these slabs I'm seeing more than 3 inches of penetration for each arrow, that would have been a kill shot if each target were an actual person," he commented before making his way over to the armored target.

"Your first two shots struck the armor head on, but sadly they glance off. Your third shot bounced off the target's helmet, it would startle an actual person, but not kill them. Your last shot I need no further guessing, instant kill. Altogether you would have scored four kills," Dr. Dorian concluded.

"Our bow is of better made, more powerful, and will poke holes in your armor." Samurai expert Tetsuro Shigematsu said.

_The Samurai fires back with the yumi_

"The yumi is a bow that has existed in Japan since prehistory. It is made from laminated bamboo, wood and leather, standing seven feet long and weighing two pounds," Dave explained, "It comes equipped with a special grip that enables it to be fired from a kneeling position as well as on horseback."

Tetsuro strolled over to the set up firing range with the yumi in hand and three different kinds of arrows at his disposal.

"Okay Tetsuro, we will test your arrows against a torso which will be outfitted with the scale armor and wicker shield of the immortal." Geoff says

"You got it" Tetsuro replies.

He loads the narrow headed arrow and fires, the arrow soaring gracefully through the air. Hit hits the wicker shield penetrating all the way.

Next he loads up the barbed arrow and fires at the armor. The arrow achieving an inch and a half of penetration.

He loads up his broad headed arrow and fires again at the armor. Penetrating a good amount into it.

"Dead Immortal " Tetsuro says admiring his work.

Doctor Dorian makes his way to the torso.

"So the first shot penetrated the shield all the way through, definitely hitting the arm. The first shot through the armor penetrated slightly into his flesh. Just a wound. And the final shot penetrated and caused another flesh wound but is deeper. No kill but your performance was better than the immortals bow."

_Both long range weapons prove their accuracy and killing potential, but what does our panel think?_

"This one is incredibly obvious. The yumi is way better than the Persian's bow and he is overall a better archer. Thanks to Kyudo. Edge yumi " Geoff starts off

"I have to agree with that. The immortal's arrows aren't even designed to go through armor. Let alone penetrate the Samurai steel plating. Edge yumi." Mack says

"And with that being said, the yumi has better killing potential. Edge Yumi" doctor Dorian finishes.

_In long range weapons, the Samurai takes the edge with the yumi._

_Up next, it will be a deadly sidearm going again a butchering battle Axe. And later the Samurai will finally meet the Persian Immortal._

XXXX

_And now the time has arrived for both sides to break out their special weapons. The Samurai will be up first with his trusty sidearm._

"The wakizashi was a sword similar to, but shorter than the katana," Dave explained, "It has a blade that was 18 inches in length, 6 to 12 inches shorter than the typical katana. It was intended to serve as a sidearm, only to be drawn when that katana was lost or broken. When worn together, the pair of swords was known as 'daisho,' which literally translates to 'big-little.'"

"Brett, we've set up another test where you will display the wakizashi's abilities against both an unarmored and armored opponent," Geoff said motioning towards the two ballistic gel torsos, "Whenever you are ready."

Brett nodded and took his position in front of the unarmored torso.

"Brett, are you ready?"

Yeah!" the swordsman shouted back.

"On 3…2…1! Do it!" Geoff ordered.

Bretr let out a battle cry and swung his blade at a diagonal angle, slicing into the target's shoulder and nearly severing its arm before pulling out and driving the blade through its chest and then slicing upward into its neck, severing the head.

He then makes his way to the armored torso and stabs into it, penetrating. He finished with a stab to the face.

Dr. Dorian approached the unarmored torso and inspected the damage done, "With your first blow you managed to lacerate the arm's blood vessels and the lung. Your victim would bleed out within seconds. With your second blow you managed to pierce the sternum, meaning you've likely stricken the other lung, another quick kill. Lastly was a decapitation, another testament to the destructive capabilities of Japanese steel."

The doctor then made his way over to the armored torso and inspected the fresh hole, "Here you've managed to penetrate the bronze and you've nicked the lung, a mortal wound that won't kill right away, but could leave your adversary open to your coup de grace," he said looking to the hole left between the torso's eyes

"Yeah well your armor will have no chance against our sagaris." Ardeshir counters clearly not impressed

_After a gory display, the Immortal responds with the sagaris._

"The sagaris was a shafted weapon equipped with a blunt axe-like head on one end and a spike on the other," Dave explained, "It was popular amongst cavalry units, light enough to be wielded one-handed, yet strong enough to pierce metal armor and helmets. It was 30 inches long and weighed 2 pounds."

Ardeshir stood with a sagaris in hand before a gel torso outfitted in Samurai armor.

"Alright Ardeshir, we want to see how much damage you can do against an armored opponent in 15 seconds using both ends of your weapon. When you are ready," Geoff said readying the high speed cam

Ardeshir nodded and got into position.

"On 3…2…1, make 'em bleed!" Geoff shouted.

Ardeshir swings his Axe at the Kabuto, the Axe only deflecting off. He swings the pike end into the Kabuto. The pike penetrating about two inches. He finishes with a pike strike to the do-maru. Also penetrating.

"How's that for Samurai armor?" Ardeshir proudly says.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to first assess the damage done to the target's head, "Your first strike with the pick end managed to cause a flesh wound only but it will haunt the samurai. And obviously you did not generate enough to fracture.

He the went to check out the armor strikes, " the sagaris only penetrated and cause a flesh wound. Nothing serious there."

"One concern I have from watching your display is how easily your axe got stuck and the effort it took getting out," Mack commented.

"Yeah so? We are known for our precision in the battlefield." Ardeshir retorted.

_Both special weapons have shown their skills, but where do our panelists stand?_

"The sagaris has options and the reach, but as you pointed out earlier Mack, I was concerned with how easily it became stuck in the Samurai's armor, which would definitely come back to haunt the Immortal in the end. My edge goes to the Wakizashi." Geoff started.

"I'll go with the Sagaris, it does have longer reach compared to the Wakizashi. Even though it has its flaws. It had options. Edge sagaris" Dorian says

"I'll go with doc on this one." Edge sagaris." Mack finishes.

_In special weapons, the Persian gets the edge with his sagaris._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the x-factors of each warrior and then after that it's a battle of two fierce warriors to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"Training is a must for these two. The Persian immortal may be the more " professional" of the two. But the samurai is born a warrior and trains his whole life. The Samurai gets a 100 compared to the Persian with an 88."

"Up next is physicality. The samurai trained extensively, even blind folded, he gets a 95 to the Persian's 89."

"Endurance was nearly dead even between the two. The immortal had an 84 to the samurai's 83."

"Intimidation goes to the inmortal obviously. Every time someone died, fell ill or retired, he would be replaced. Giving the illusion of a force that never dies. He gets a 93 to the samurai with an 88."

"And finally we touch upon killer instinct. Both men were bred warriors but the immortal was an aggressive expansionist. He gets a 90 to the samurai's 85."

_Who will prevail in a battle between the eastern worlds most fierce warriors?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXX

The battle starts off with a Persian Immortal walking through a quiet forest in Japan. He is scanning the land to see if this place will be worthy of becoming part of the Persian empire. He comes to a bridge near a serene waterfall and stops. On the other side of the bridge is a strange heavily armored man. He has come to face with a Samurai.

The Samurai sees this strangely dressed man and senses that his homeland is in danger. The Persian raises his bow into the air with a yell and loads an arrow. He fires at the samurai's chest. The Samurai showing no fear let's the arrow hit his do-maru. The arrow glances off without harming the samurai.

The Samurai draws his yumi and loads a thin arrow. He takes aim at the immortal and fires it at his head. The immortal reacts quickly and raises his wicker shield. The arrow penetrates and stops short of going into the Persian's eye.

The Persian yanks out the arrow and grabs his Akinakes and charges across the bridge.

The Samurai puts his yumi down and draws his Naginata and runs to the Persian. Both collide in the middle of the bridge and are winded by the collision. The Persian holds his wicker shield protectively in front of him with his Akinakes drawn. The samurai attempts a slash at the Persian who blocks with the shield but it is sliced nearly in half. The Persian reacts quickly and pulls the Naginata away.

He steps on it and breaks it in half. The Persian looks up only to see a Katana swung at his head. He quickly reacts again by raising his akinakes only for his sword to be hit by the Katana and is knocked out of his hand. Annoyed, he jogs over to his spear. The Samurai goes over to him and the Persian does a swing with the spear's counterweight at the Kabuto. The samurai did not see this coming and gets a strong hit by the ball end. It doesn't hurt him but he is dazed a bit. The samurai recovers and sees the Persian attempting to stab him , reacting he moves to the side, grabs the spear and performs a disarming manuever on the immortal.

The move makes the Persian flip over and falls in his back. The samurai takes the opportunity to stab the Persian with the Katana but he rolls out of the way. The Katana gets dug into the wood of the bridge. The Persian, clearly wanting to end the fight tackles the Samurai and they tumble over the edge of the bridge.

They fall into the river below. The Persian gets up first and draws his sagaris. The samurai also recovers and draws his Wakizashi. Both are in knee deep water and it had come down to this.

The Persian attacks first with the Axe end of the sagaris aimed at the samurai's head. The Samurai deflects the blow and moves into the Persian and slashes at his thigh. The Persian cries in pain and swings the pike end into the samurai. The pike penetrating slightly but it becomes lodged in the armor.

The Samurai can feel the pike dug into his skin but ignored the pain and holds the persian's arms and slices it clean off. The Persian cries out loudly and the samurai circles behind him and slices into both of his hamstrings.

With Persian falls down onto his knees and looks at the samurai. The samurai closes his eyes to regard his challenger. With one swift motion, he swings the Wakizashi and decapitates the so called immortal. The headless body sinks into the river with blood turning the water red.

The samurai walks out of the river, dries off and turns back to bow at his fallen foe.

XXXX

Winner: Samurai

**Samurai: 598**

Katana: 199

Naginata: 147

Yumi: 100

Wakizashi: 152

**Persian Immortal: 402**

Akinakes: 101

Spear: 98

Persian Composite Bow: 40

Sagaris: 163

_In what turned out to be a rather lopsided battle, the Samurai decisively won due to possessing superior armor and superior weaponry. The Persian Immortal did his best, his sagaris being his deadliest weapon._

"Even though the Immortal was the more professionally trained soldier of the two, he was meant to fight in large battles with the rest of his fellow Immortals. The Samurai on the other hand could fight effectively either by himself or with other Samurai He was also trained since birth to be a master swordsman. His sword was superior, his armor is superior. And his skills with the yumi destroyed the immortal." Geoff explained.

(The samurai is seen meditating at his home. The persian's Akinakes is displayed next to his katana.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle of nobility._

Rajput: India's menacing martial arts master, Who masters a diabolical arsenal of weapons designed to kill.

vs

Knight: Sword wielding slayer of the medieval age.

Who will be…**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?_**


	4. Rajput vs Knight

Rajput: India's menacing martial arts master, who mastered a diabolical arsenal designed to kill.

(A Rajput is seen cutting down an invader with a swing from his Khanda.)

vs.

Knight: Sword wielding slayer of the medieval age.

(A knight stabs a rival with his broadsword.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Rajput

Circa: 900 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Arm and Hand Guards, Dhal Shield

Knight:

Circa: 1423

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Steel Basinet, Steel Plate Suit of Armor, Heater Shield

"This is going to be an incredibly close fight. " Mack starts off. " These are two well armored, well disciplined warriors who were the nobility of their respective nations. The Rajput of India battles the European knight."

"I'm going to side with the knight for this battle." Biomedical engineerGeoff Desmoulin says. " He has the superior armor and his halberd will leave more than a hole in the rajput's armor."

"I'm siding the rajput, his weapons are ridiculously creative. If you can come up with with creative ways to kill people, that gives you my edge." Trauma doctor

_Literally meaning 'King's Son,' the Rajput are members of one of the major Hindu warrior groups known as 'kshatriyas.' Originating from their homeland of 'Rajasthan' in Northwest India, they were the first line of defense from invasions from Arabs, Turks, Afghans and Mongols._

"You could not become a Rajput, you had to be born into it. They were literally born to be effective killers," Mack started, "They carried on a warrior's tradition that was handed down to them from their fathers and their fathers before.

"Rajput belonged to a proud warrior lineage that valued honor, loyalty and bravery above all else and it is through their descendants who serve in the modern Indian Armed Forces that their legacy lives on," Mack concluded.

_The Rajput came equipped with a varied assortment of exotic weapons designed to cut down all invaders:_

Short Range: Khanda

Mid Range: Bhuj

Long Range: Chakram

Special Weapon: Katar

_But today, the mighty Rajput will face an opponent unlike any he has seen._

_Knights were members of the elite warrior class of the European Middle Ages who followed a code of law known as 'chivalry.' They earned their legendary reputations as warriors during the Crusades, believing they were on a divine mission from God to retake the 'Holy Lands' from their Muslim occupants._

"They had honor, but they were killers," Mack explained, "They were the elite, the Green Berets of their day."

"It would have been their mission to defend the land from invaders just like the Rajput." Mack finished.

_The knight rides into battle with an assortment of weapons that helped craft his bloody legacy:_

Short Range: Broadsword

Mid-Range: Halberd

Long Range: Crossbow

Special Weapon: Morningstar

_Both warriors were fierce close combatants equipped with deadly swords of drastically different designs. Up first is the Rajput with the khanda._

"The khanda is a unique type of sword which served as both a symbol and weapon of the Sikh faith," weapons maker Dave Baker started, "It has a straight, double-edged blade that broadens near the tip and its hilt has a spike which could be used as an additional means of attack. It was 3 feet long and weighed 3 ½ pounds."

Rajput expert Gugun Deep Singh was equipped with a khanda and was currently in the middle of demonstrating some Gatka-based techniques, swinging it over his head repeatedly with both hands before the panel approached.

"Wow, that weapon looks pretty large for pulling off those kind of moves," Mack commented.

"I am demonstrating the exact techniques in which a Rajput would fight with this kind of blade, especially when outnumbered and surrounded by their enemies. It was in this manner they traditionally committed an honorable last stand rather than being captured."

"Well you're going to demonstrate these kind of attacks for us," Geoff said motioning towards a setup not far away with four suspended cattle carcasses and one ballistic gel target in the center, outfitted with the Knight's steel plate. "We have four unarmored attackers and a fifth outfitted in the typical armor worn by an Knight. When you are ready you may get into position."

Gugun nodded and readied his weapon.

" On 3...2...1...Hack em up

Gugun charged the first slab of beef and slice his blade downward and then tearing through the other targets without difficulty.

"Man, he's destroying them!" Dr. Dorian commented, "Imagine if those were actual human opponents what he'd be doing to them."

"But he's only able to slash them. It's too one-sided," Knight expert David Coretti commented.

With his beef targets taken care of. Gugun moves on to attack the armored torso. He swings at the basinet leaving a moderate dent. He finishes with a mighty swing to the chest plate, leaving another dent.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to inspect the damage done to the cattle carcasses, "This is just sheer brutality I'm seeing here. On the first carcass you managed to cut through five ribs, when you look at the difference in thickness between a human's and a cattle's ribs, this is unlike anything I've ever seen before. With your second carcass you managed to cut through the spine and both sides of the ribcage, another instant kill. With your third you are slicing through the femur, you're going to strike a vital artery and he's going to bleed out within seconds. For your last beef target, you've again cut through the spinal cord for another instant kill."

Doctor Dorian moves over to the armored target. " Okay your strike to the basinet did leave a dent but not enough to fracture the skull, it will daze him. Your strike to the chest left another impressive dent, but only leave him winded, no broken ribs."

"But as I've pointed out, that's a strictly slashing weapon and I'm noticing how winded you seem at the end. With my sword you have options and it can penetrate armor as well as bludgeoning through it. Your armor is in trouble." David rebutted.

_Now we test the knight's most iconic weapon._

"The broadsword was a double-edged, straight-bladed sword made of tempered steel that could slash, stab, hack and bludgeon," weapons maker Dave Baker explained displaying his perfectly crafted replica, "It was three feet long and weighed four pounds."

David was on hand with the broadsword, practicing both one-handed and two-handed techniques before approaching a torso made of ballistic gel.

"Alright David, I want you to show us some of what this sword can do," Geoff said motioning towards the torso, "I want you to stab, slash and bludgeon our stand-in rajput here." And also see if you can go through this torso outfitted with rajput armor."

"Can do," the weapons expert nodded taking his position.

"High speed cameras have been set up, David are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Hell yeah," David called back.

Drawing his arms backward Jerry delivered a painful strike to the inanimate subject's stomach, hard enough to slice it open and leave its fake innards spilling out before going for a blunt strike that shattered a few of its ribs, then delivering a stab to the dummy's chest and finishing with another long-winded swing that severed its head.

He then moves to the armored torso. He swings at the helmet, leaving an impressive dent. And then he stabs through the armor achieving penetration. When he retracted the blade, there is blood.

"Your first slash would be a definite mortal wound," Dr. Dorian said inspecting the damage while pulling the strips of makeshift flesh back, "This guy's going to bleed to death within minutes and if his intestines come spilling out, gonna be a whole lot faster," he said before examining the shattered ribs, transparent thanks to the gel, "You also shattered two of the man's ribs, not going to kill him alone, but there is a high probability bone fragments would puncture his lung at this angle, going to cause him a lot of trouble unless he's able to get to a doctor right away," he explained before inspecting the whole left by the stab, "With this stab, you turned the man's heart to mincemeat, no question about that and your last strike, another no brainer, no pun intended," the doctor joked as he prodded the now severed head lying on the floor, which had split open from the rear.

"For the strikes to the armored torso, you managed to dent the helmet. He has a headache leaving his open. And your stab achieve 2 inches of penetration, not a kill but will incapacitate him."

"I didn't have to swirl around like an awkward sissy too." David said smiling at Gugun.

_An impressive display by both swords, but what do our experts think?_

"I can't really choose an edge between the two. Geoff starts. " The Khanda is a brutal sword when used in conjunction with gatka, and the broadsword can slash, stab, and bludgeon. They both ate just that effective. I'm calling it even."

"I'll have to side with the broadsword." It can go through the rajput's armor. The Khanda can't get through armor and it isn't one dimensional. Edge Broadsword ." Dorian countered.

"I'll have to go with Geoff on this. Sure the Khanda can't get through the knight armor, but the way the rajputs used it will be unlike anything the knight has seen. Its possible he can repeatedly hit the knight to tire him out. Edge even."

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their mid-ranged weapons and then later on it's a duel to the death when the Rajput and the Knight finally meet._

XXXX

_Now it is time for our warriors to reveal their deadly mid ranged weapons_

"The halberd is a two-handed staff weapon that came into prominent use during the 14th and 15th centuries, one of the most versatile and deadliest weapons in all of Europe, one of the most used weapons before the advent of gunpowder," Dave explained, "It's seven feet long and surprisingly light at only five pounds, a steel blade mounted on a wooden shaft with metal rims to protect the handle."

David had the halberd in hand and stabbed at some imaginary opponents before going to meet the panel.

"As you can see I have multiple uses for this weapon," the knight expert said proudly displaying his weapon, "I can use the fluke to hook a man off his horse or disarm him, a pike on the end to run through a man's armor, and lastly an ax for hacking a man apart."

David then approached an area where two targets were set up, the first an unarmored gel torso and then towards the back a torso wearing rajput armor.

David first approached the unarmored torso and delivered an overhead strike, tearing off the back of its ballistic gel-covered skull in one strike and exposing a large amount of brain matter. Taking a leap backwards he drove the pike through the dummy's abdomen and once through the throat, the sharp point going through its enemy in both strikes.

"I don't think you're even gonna need to put your gloves on for that one Doc," Geoff quipped as David approached his armored opponent.

With the hook he wrestle the shield away from the torso. He then proceeds to stab the pike end into the armor, going all the way through. He finished with a swing of the axe to the helmet.

"All your blows to the first opponent are instant kills," Dr. Dorian said taking one final look at the ballistic gel. He moves over the the torso in rajput armor. " So your stab penetrated the armor and struck his heart. Instant kill city there. And for the axe attack. You dented the helmet and judging by the readings we got. He will have a minor concussion."

"Try beating that warrior princess." David snickered at Gugun.

"The weapon we have will be totally surprising to your knight." Gugun shot back.

_The Rajput answers the Knight's challenge with the bhuj._

"The bhuj was an Indian axe-dagger also known as the 'elephant knife' due how its knob would sometimes be stylized into the shape of an elephant head," Dave explained, "It had a steel axe head mounted to a hollow metal pole, the latter of which concealed a stiletto-like dagger. It was 4 feet long and weighed 4 pounds altogether."

Gugun stood with the bhuj at the ready before a two gel torsos, one outfitted in Knight armor.

"Okay Gugun, we will test how much damage you can do to these torsos.

"Alright, one dead knight coming up." Gugun replied, confident he'll destroy the armored torso.

"3...2...1...Hack em up!

Gugun roars a mighty roar and swings the Bhuj at the torso's head, cutting it completely in half. He then makes his way to the armored torso and swings at the helmet. Denting it. He then takes the dagger and stabs into the chest plate, achieving penetration.

Doctor Dorian assesses the damage. " Alright I don't even need to say anything about this. He says poking the horizontally sliced head. He makes his way over to the armored torso. " Okay, so for the helmet strike, you did make a moderate dent. Only enough to stun him but will leave him open to your coup de grace. The stab to the plate you managed to get his heart. That is an instant kill

"Our halberd is way superior, it had more options and reach. You'll be hacked to death before you get close for such a feat." David says.

_Both weapons show their potential of killing a man in more than one way, but where do our experts stand?_

"This is another very close comparison." Geoff starts off. " The halberd has the options but then the Bhuj has the added surprise with the dagger and it can pierce the knight's armor. They are just so evenly matched, edge even."

"I'll go with the halberd." Yes the Bhuj had the dagger but the halberd has the reach, the rajput will need to get past the halberd to use his Bhuj effectively. Edge halberd." Doctor Dorian says.

_The edge falls down to Mack._

"I have to agree with Geoff. It depends on the distance, if you're farther away, halberd wins, but up close, the Bhuj takes it. They both have versatility. Its too close. Edge even."

_In mid ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, both sides break out their long range arsenal as we inch closer to a duel to the death between both parties._

XXXX

_Now the time comes for both sides to break out their long range arsenals, first up will be the knight with his crossbow._

"The crossbow consisted of a bow mounted to a wooden stock," Dave explained holding up the replica for show, "When spanned, the bowstring is held in place by a notch, pull the trigger and it pushes the bowstring from the notch. It's got a forward motion, meaning no recoil in the end."

"Voila, the original sniper rifle," David said testing the weapons sights before reaching for his arrows.

"And we're going to test the accuracy of your crossbow against an armored opponent," Geoff said motioning towards a ballistics gel torso that was again outfitted in the rajput's coat of 10,000 nails, helmet and dhal shield. "You have three shots for this test, so whenever you are ready let it rip."

"You got it, I'll send a bolt straight into his heart."

David got into position and loads his first bolt, he fires at the dhal shield and the bolt penetrates. He loads his second and fires at the helmet, hitting it with a 'clang' and but bounces off. He loads his final bolt and fires at the coat of 10,000 nails. The bolt penetrating through a steel plate.

Doctor Dorian puts on his gloves. " Okay, let's see what we got here." Your shot to the shield did not hit the guy but tool the shield from the guy. Your second shot to the helmet will daze him, the rajput will feel it but not slow him down. And your final shot to the armor penetrated a steel plate, you managed to get his lung, not a kill but incapacitation.

"While you're loading your crossbow, we'll be flinging multiple chakrams at you." Gugun said.

_The rajput responds with the Chakram._

"The chakram was a razor sharp throwing disc forged from hardened steel noted for having an aerodynamic shape which prevented it from being deflected by the wind," Dave explained, "It was a favorite amongst the Indian warrior castes for its ability to take off limbs and heads. It could very well be considered a 'distant cousin' to the Japanese shuriken. It was twelve inches in diameter and weighed 9 ounces."

Gugun stood ready with two chakrams in hand.

"Alright Gugun, first we want to see what the chakram can do against bare flesh," Geoff said motioning towards a suspended gel torso "We've set up a simulated neck to test whether or not this can be capable of decapitating a person," he said before motioning towards a foam torso outfitted in the Knight's armor, "After you've done that we want to see what it can do against an armored opponent and have set up another armored target."

"On 3...2...1... Let em rip!"

Gugun flings his first Chakram at the unarmored torso's neck. The disc slices the head right off and got the panelists cheering. He then takes the second and flings it hard at the armored torso. The disc bouncing off leaving only a small dent.

"Your first chakram sliced clean through our simulated 'neck,' meaning you have decapitated your target," Dr. Dorian explained before making his way over to the foam target and carefully removing the steel chest plate. "You've left a dent in the surface, yet failed to penetrate. You've got one kill and one guy still coming at you."

"You also need to be close to your opponent to use that Frisbee, our crossbow will make sure you never come close to use it." David responded.

_Both long range weapons have shown their effectiveness in battle, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This one is easy, the Chakram does have reload time on its side but it cannot penetrate armor, the crossbow can penetrate the rajput's armor and has superior range and accuracy. Edge crossbow." Geoff says.

"Agreed, the crossbow's range will keep the rajput at a distance allowing the knight to pick him off. Edge crossbow." Dorian says.

"You guys are right, edge crossbow." Mack finishes.

_For long range weapons, the knight takes the edge with his crossbow._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their special death dealing weapons and then later on, it's a duel to the death as the rajput and knight meet for the very first time._

_Who will be 'The Deadliest Warrior?'_

XXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to unleash their special weapons onto the battleground. Up first will be the Rajput with the katar._

"The katar is an Indian punching dagger noted for its distinctive H-shaped handle," Dave started, "It was made of steel and measured in at under a foot in length, weighing in at around 2 pounds. The most common variant was made with one blade, yet some contained two and there was also the infamous 'scissor katar' that could spring out into three different blades, rumored to be so tough it could punch through plate armor."

Gugun stood with two katars in each hand, demonstrating the scissor-like spring capabilities of each.

"Wow... That weapon is so evil looking man." Geoff nervously says.

"Not only can it attack effectively, but if armed with two at once the user could disarm and trap you with one while stabbing you with the other," Gugun replied.

"And we have a 'volunteer' for you to test the katar out on," Geoff said motioning towards a suspended pig carcass, "Not only do we want you to demonstrate its killing abilities, but we've also attached sensors to see how much force you will generate with each blow."

"Got it," Gugun said getting into position.

"Slice 'em up!" Geoff called.

Gugun shot both fists out punching through the pig carcass in a gory spectacle that left the panelists (and even David) cheering wildly as each shot impaled his target, ending with him activating the spring-loaded side blades and completely disemboweling the body.

"Holy sh-t," Geoff shouted, "You just completely annihilated this poor fellow!"

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the carcass, careful not to slip on the pools of blood, and carefully examined each stab, "Jack the Ripper eat your heart out. You generated over 200 pounds of force with each punch and managed to both fracture and cut through the ribs, your last shot completely disemboweling this guy."

"Nice little show you put on there, but let's see what it does against this," David said walking over and placing a steel breast plate over another pig carcass.

"My pleasure" Gugun says

He then punches the steel plate with the dagger katar penetrating, blood seeping under the armor. The then stabs it with the scissor Katar penetrating also.

Dorian assesses the damage. " Wow, this weapon is deadly to the knight. Both your shots penetrated and caused a good amount of bleeding, leaving vulnerable to other attacks."

"With my special weapon, you'll never get close enough for such a feat. You'd be dead before you'd hit the ground," David replied.

_The knight responds with his deadly chained weapon._

"The Morningstar, also known as a flail, is a chained weapon that consisted of a spiked iron ball on a chain hung from a wooden handle. The length of the handle and chain varied and several heads could have been mounted to the handle.

David stepped onto the testing floor with the Morningstar in hand, clad in Kevlar armor.

"Alright David, you're going to show us exactly what this bad boy can do. On the count of 3, I want you to rip it up," Geoff spoke.

"Gladly," was the weapons specialist only offer.

"On 3…2…1! Bash 'em!"

With a mighty swing David struck the left side of the bust's face, shattering several bones underneath and ripping away some artificial flesh before going for his second strike on top of the skull, before rearing back and going for a final blow that completely shattered the skull, sending bits of artificial brain leaking onto the floor below.

"Your first blow shattered the left cheekbone and jaw, not going to be a kill, but will leave your opponent in a world of hurt," Dr. Dorian said examining the area while pulling away bits of gel before moving to the top of the head, "Your second blow broke the spinal cord, instant kill. Your final blow completely shattered the skull and emptied the brainpan; I don't think I need to comment any further."

"Wow, nice weapon, I love it what the hell would you do with it? If you miss the first swing I can be poking holes in your armor with my katar." Gugun says

_Two very different weapons have been tested, but what does our panel think?_

"The morningstar does cause severe damage but you need to swing with enough momentum, also its dangerous to the user. The katar can disarm you with the scissor and finish you with the other. Edge katar." Geoff says.

"I agree, it has speed and more maneuverable. Edge katar." Doctor Dorian says.

"Agreed. Edge katar." Mack finished.

_In special weapons, the Rajput takes the edge with the katar._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the x-factors of each warrior and then after that it's a battle of two fierce warriors to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"Training is a must for these two. They both are two of the most well trained warrior classes in history. But we gave the rajput the edge because he was born a killer while the knight trained at an older age. The rajput gets a 100, to the knight with a 92."

"Physicality goes to the rajput with a 95 to the knight's 93 due to the rajput's training in gatka."

"For endurance, both are trained to battle single or with others, its a razor thin edge with the rajput's 90 to the knight's 89."

"Killer instinct is factored in. Both are bred warriors. But the rajput fought for his heritage. So he gets a 97 to the knight's 89."

"Last is intimidation. This went to the rajput because they utilized an assortment of exotic weaponry that would have unnerved his foreign adversaries, so he gets a 90 to the knight with a 77, quite a gap."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two warriors of nobility?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXX

The battle begins with a Rajput walking threw a quite forest. He has wondered around this new land and decided to explore the nice serene area.

He eventually exits the forest and come across a small river flowing though a clearing and on the opposite end is a castle. He marvels at such a sight having not seen anything like this before and he walks over in the direction of the castle. He walks for a while before he hears the clanking of heavy armor and he quickly rushes to hide behind a tree.

He peeks behind the tree and looks down the path and sees another man. This one covered in steel plate armor, something he had never seen before. He had come to face a knight. The Rajput steps put from behind the tree to face his company. The knight spots the Indian warrior and halts. He points his broadsword out at the Rajput and asks "Qui ose empiéter sur la terre de mon roi?"

The Rajput only draws his khanda and points it at the crusader and yells in defiance. The knight, knowing he now has a fight in his hands lifts his heater shield in front of him and charges the rajput. The rajput waits in place while twirling his khanda as the knight charges toward him and when the knight is only a few feet away, he twirls around the frenchman and swings his khanda at the knight's basinet.

The knight did expect the hit and the force of it was enough to send him stumbling forward almost tripping him. The rajput takes this opportunity to attack and twirls toward the knight wildly swinging his khanda. The knight regains his senses and looks up to see the khana being swung again at him.

He lifts his heater shield up just in time to block the swing from the khanda and quickly goes to thrust his broadsword at the rajput's chest. The rajput jumps back and retreats into the trees parallel to the path as the knight follows.

The knight runs into the treeline and looks around to see nothing. He cautiously walks through the area with his heater shield held in front of him when suddenly he hears rustling from his left and turns to face the source of the noise only to see the rajput hurl a chakram at him. The disc hits him in his chest denting his armor slightly and knocking him back a few feet.

The rajput takes the time to charge the knight swinging his khanda wildly again with multiple swings. The knight struggles to block every blow from the rajput when eventually the rajput managed to get in a swing at the knight's broadsword knocking it clean out of his hand and he kicks the knight away. The knight stumbles back and ends up with his back against a tree.

The rajput rushes up to the knight and brings his khanda down onto the knight's basinet and the knight brings his shield up to block the blow and shoves the rajput away before dropping it and running over to the dirt path from earlier. The rajput follows. The knight manged to reach where the fight started and sees where he had left his weapons.

He runs over to retrieve his crossbow and turns around to see the rajput has caught up to him and he quickly loads a bolt into his crossbow and turns around to fire.

Before he has a chance to aim the Indian warrior had already swung his khanda at his helmet and knocks him to the side. The rajput sees the knight lay motionless and he slowly walks over to inspect him.

Suddenly, the knight sits up and fires his crossbow and lands a shot into the rajput's upper leg. The Indian grunts in pain and falls onto one knee and goes to rip the arrow out of him. He does just that and looks up only to see the knight bring his halberd down onto his head. The rajput brings his khanda to intercept the blow only to have it knocked out of his hand and lands on the dirt.

The knight turns his halberd around and seeing his opponent weaponless, be brings the fluke end down only to have the rajput roll away. The Indian gets up and draws his bhuj strapped to his back and holds it in front of him.

Both warriors circle each other with their polearms and wait for each other to strike first. The knight would go first with a thrust with his halberd's pike end to which the rajput parrie with his bhuj and quickly swings it at the knight's side and managed to hit him.

The blow knocks the knight sideways and he recovers quickly to and swings his halberd in a mighty swing and hits the bhuj's shaft which the rajput held in front to block the swing. The swing from the halberd was strong enough to dent the bhuj's shaft and the rajput quickly takes the dagger out of the bhuj and with the other end which was the bladed end, jumps and swings it downward and hits the knight him his shoulder causing the knight to grunt in pain and get on one knee.

Seeing his opponent on his knee, the rajput brings the bhuj's dagger down onto the knight's basinet and pierces it. The knight screams as he can feel the dagger cut his scalp and he grabs the rajput's hand and tries to push him away. The rajput uses his other hand to try and push the dagger into the knight's head.

Both warriors struggle to gain control of the dagger, eventually the knight managed to grab ahold of the rajput's wrist and slowly twists it hoping the cause enough pain and he does just that and quickly twists the wrist causing the rajput to yell and let go of the dagger and he twirls away to create distance between them.

The knight pulls out the dagger and looks at it, only a small drop of blood. He looks at the rajput and walks over to where he stashed his morningstar. He picks it up and points at the rajput.

He yells "Vous tomberez écume païens!".

He sees the rajput draw his katars in response.

He begins to slowly swing his morningstar and slowly walks towards the rajput. The rajput charges with his katars pointed out and the knight responds by swinging his morningstar at the Indian. The rajput uses his scissor katar to block the morningstar and the chain wraps around the blades.

The rajput opens the scissor blades and tries to yank the morningstar away. The knight pulls back and after a brief struggle, the rajput shoves his scissor katar forward which causes the knight to move his head sideways but this was only a trick and he quickly thrusts his other scissor out and manages to stab the knight in his chest penetrating his armor enough to cut into him.

The knight grunts in pain and grabs the rajput's arm and kicks him back. Still holding onto his arm, he brings the morningstar down onto the rajput's head and scores a hit. The helmet blocked much of the spikes but the force of the weapon was enough to concuss the rajout and he shouts at the hit.

He responds by bringing his katar and hits the knight in his side piercing it and cutting into the knight again. The rajput kicks the knight away and knocks him backwards. He lands on his back and he roll onto his stomach and sees his broadsword which he dropped earlier. He gets up and runs over to it, picks it up and turns to face the rajput.

The rajput runs over to the knight and with katars held in front, they both circle each other.

The knight strikes first with a swing at the rajput's head but the rajput twirls backwards, knowing his foe would do this, the knight charges forward as the rajput had begun the twirl and he brings his broadsword downward and severs the rajput's left leg from the knee and the rajput lands on the ground with a thud.

Seeing the Indian scream in pain and crawling away at the ground, the knight walks over to his foe breathing heavily, he turns the rajput around onto his back, picks him up by his neck and looks him deep into his eyes, with a final nod, he takes his broadsword and thrusts it into the rajput's neck in a torrent of blood.

He slowly lowers his defeated foe onto the ground and backs up. He stabs his broadsword into the ground and gets on his knees thanking god for his victory against the most powerful adversary he had ever faced.

XXXXX

Winner: Knight

**Knight: 526**

Broadsword: 117

Halberd: 312

Crossbow: 56

Morningstar: 41

**Rajput: 474**

Khanda: 130

Bhuj: 118

Chakram: 36

Katar: 190

_In a closely fought contest, the knight emerged victorious. His halberd and armor is what clinched his hard fought victory. _

"The knight won thanks to having the superior armor, the versatility of his halberd and armor piercing capability of his crossbow. The rajput proved to be a very formidable challenge. But his armor could be penetrated by the knight's weapons while the only weapon that could really hurt the knight was his katar. It was the close fight, but the knight triumphs. " Geoff says.

(The knight is seen resting at an inn. He is looking over the rajput's katar, intrigued by this bizarre weapon. He has never been in such a fight before. He will remember that strange warrior who almost killed him.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two brutes come to battle it out._

Celt: The notorious barbarian from 400 BC who dominated Europe with raw fighting spirit.

vs.

Gladiator: The proud thrilling killer of Rome.

Who will be..the** DEADLIEST WARRIOR**.


	5. Celt vs Gladiator

**Author's note:** I had an incredibly hard time deciding a winner for Rajput vs Knight, but I decided to have the knight win since he had the better armor. But it was the closest fight in this season probably. Also, I replaced the Gladiator's sling and traded it for Plumbata. Since both uses slings in the show, it would be weird to have two slings. On with the story!

XXXX

Celt: The ferocious barbarian who sometimes rushes into battle in the nude to prove their fearlessness.

(A naked Celt is seen impaling an enemy with his Lancea.)

vs.

Gladiator: The proud thrilling killer of Rome.

(A gladiator is seen stabbing his downed opponent with his sica.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST**?

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Celt

Circa: 400 B.C.

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Leather Belt, Hexagonal Iron-Rimmed Wooden Shield

Gladiator

Circa: 100 A.D.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Armor: Murmillo Helmet, Leather Belt, Lorica Manica, Galerus, Wooden Shield

"Today's match is interesting. These two warriors fought with brute force, but fought for different purposes. The Celt though of war as a sport, the gladiator fought for his survival in the Colosseum."

"I'm siding with the gladiator". Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. " Their weapons are craft specifically to kill. He fought for the sake of his life and I'm sure he won't let the Celt end it."

"I think the Celt will take this match." Dr. Dorian counters. " The gladiator isn't wearing any armor and he isn't trained to fight someone as barbaric and savage as the Celt. I think the Celt is gonna be adding another head to his collection."

_Celtic people inhabited a majority of mainland Europe, not under a single empire, but as hundreds of tribes scattered throughout the land, united only by a common language_

"They were some of the fiercest warriors to ever grace the European continent," Mack started, "I mean, imagine a tall guy charging at you screaming bloody murder with his body covered by all sorts of weird symbols! They were so fierce it was known they would sometimes wander into battle nude to prove they weren't afraid of dying in battle. Barbarism aside, they were some of the most talented metal workers of their day and are credited with having invented chainmail."

_Various tribes scattered across areas stretching from Gaul to Bohemia to parts of Iberia and Britain would be gradually conquered by the Romans over centuries of conflict, largely thanks to disunity caused by Roman bribery. It would be during the time of conquering and occupation when the Arverni chieftain Vercingetorix would lead a rebellion against the ancient superpower, ending with his eventual capture and execution that would end the heaviest Celtic resistance in Gaul, yet their legacy would live on to the modern times when their descendants would populate Scotland and Ireland._

"They had no rules of engagement. They did whatever they needed to do to get the job done. To them, war was a sport," Mack concluded.

_The innovative warrior brings an assortment of handcrafted weapons that would influence warfare for centuries to come on mainland Europe:_

Short Range: Celtic Long Sword

Mid-Range: Lancea

Long Range: Sling

Special Weapon: Burda

_But today, they will be going up against a ruthless adversary that shows no signs of backing down._

_Gladiators were most often captured soldiers from rival armies or condemned criminals who were selected for their ferocity, strength and skill. In Ancient Rome they entertained the public with bloody battles to the death._

"Gladiators were scrappy individuals," Mack explained, "They were literally expected to die without asking for mercy or even crying out in pain. Very rarely was a loser allowed to leave alive. They had to fight courageously and win over the crowd's sympathy, most often; they became food for the lions.

_To ensure the best spectacle possible, a gladiator was trained in the art of killing, using a wide range of lethal, crowd-pleasing weapons:_

Short Range: Sica

Mid-Range: Trident &amp; Net

Long Range: Plumbata

Special Weapon: Scissor

_Both warriors used deadly swords of very different designs. Up first is the gladiator._

"The sica was a short sword seen as a weapon associated with criminals, but was later adopted into gladiatorial bouts, used by a class of gladiator known as the 'Thraex.' Early sicas had a sharply-curved, single-sided blade, but later designs would have a straight, double-edged blade, its upper third bent backwards at a 45 degree angle. It was 30 inches long and weighed 2.5 pounds," Dave said before handing the sica to gladiator expert Steve Dietrich who then took a few practice swings with it.

"The angled blade was designed to reach around the shield of the gladiator's opponent. With a tip that pointed up, it would often catch onto the bottom of the opponent's helmet, allowing the user to force the blade upwards through the jaw and into the brain."

"Then show us how it's done," Geoff said motioning towards a ballistic gel torso outfitted in Celtic armor and shield.

"Steve, are you ready?" Geoff called out with the high speed camera ready.

"Yeah!" he screamed.

"On 3…2…1…hack 'em up!" Geoff shouted.

Steve used the angled blade of his sics to pull the shield away from the torso, he then swings at the helmet, leaving a dent. He then stabs the Celt's leather belt, achieving penetration.

Dr. Dorian walks over. " So for your helmet strike, you generated about 35 PSI, he is completely dazed and that leaves him open for your next blow. You stabbed and penetrated enough to actually get an inch into his body, not touching anything vital, but will hurt him."

"That weapon looks great, but our sword is ten times as proficient and with what little armor the gladiator wore. It'll spill your guts out." Celt expert Spencer Dinnean says.

_The Celt responds with the Celtic Long Sword._

"The Celtic long sword is Celtic ironworking at its finest. Hell, its iron was so well done some historians thought it could be classified as steel," Dave explained, "It was a straight, double-edged iron blade with a rounded tip that made it good for thrusting and stabbing, along with its hilt having a small guard, single-handed grip and two backward curving quillons near the pommel. Altogether it was 3 feet in length and weighed 5 pounds."

Spencer stood with his long sword drawn and was taking a few practice swings before approaching an area where a ballistic gel torso is wearing a gladiator helmet and holding a shield.

"Okay, for this test Spencer, we want to seen, we want to the kind of damage your sword can do against our stand in gladiator." Geoff says

"Okay on 3...2...1... Cut em up!"

Spencer swings at the wooden shield, cracking some of the wood. He proceeds to stab the gel torso in the gut, the blade managing to protrude out the other side. He finishes with a swing aimed at the torso's neck severing the head.

Dr. Dorian assesses the damage. " So your strike to the shield did crack parts of it, but didn't hit hard enough to break any bones, he will feel that hit though. The stab to the gut went straight through his stomach and your blade protruded out the back, this is a severe injury. And of course we have a decapitation. Nice work Spencer." He says smiling.

_Both weapons killed their targets in gruesome fashion, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is a pretty close comparison. On one end you have a blade tailor made to go around shields and go under helmets. The other is a deadly sword made to brutally decapitate your enemy. I'll call it even on this one." Geoff starts.

"I have to go with the Celtic Longsword. Dr. Dorian says. " Even though the sica is designed to go around shields and helmets. The Longsword has the superior reach and with what little armor the gladiator wore. He is screwed. Edge Celtic longsword."

"I agree with doc, the gladiator has minimal armor, his target is basically a huge target. Edge Celtic longsword." Mack says.

_In short range weapons, the Celt takes the edge with the Celtic Long Sword._

_Coming up. A deadly spear goes uo against a barbed killer from the ocean. And later it will be a battle to the death when two brutes meet in a duel._

XXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to break out their mid-ranged arsenals. Up first will be the Celt with the lancea._

"The lancea was a spear that could be used for both throwing and thrusting," Dave explained, "It was a 9 foot ash pole mounted with a 14 inch spearhead and weighed 4 pounds altogether. The spearhead had a wavy pattern, which reduced friction, allowed deeper penetration, caused more trauma when going in, and would have been capable of piercing most types of light armor a Celtic warrior commonly encountered on the battlefield

Spencer stood at the ready with a lancea in hand.

"Alright Spencer, we've set up two targets for you," Geoff said motioning towards a ballistic gel torso nearby and a suspended pig carcass a few feet away from him, "Your first target we want to see your stabbing capabilities and for the pig we want to see how effective this when used as a projectile."

"Got it," Spencer said taking his position.

"Spencer when you are ready on 3…2…1, cut 'em up!" Geoff shouted.

Spencer stabbed the lancea deep into his target, wriggling it in until the tip pierced through the target's back. He then ran over and grabbed the second lancea, chucking it through the air and striking the lower portion of its body, far enough it was left sticking through this target as well.

Dr. Dorian went over to remove the lancea from the first target, struggling for a few seconds before finally wrenching it free, "That struggle alone would have killed a dying man. You struck this man's lung dead on, shattering the ribs guarding it and possibly sending bone fragments flying into other vital organs, he will bleed out within seconds. Any attempts to remove this weapon is going to result in this man's lung being shredded to pieces."

He then made his way over to the pig carcass, "I'm looking at an instant kill already. You've struck this man's small intestine and in addition," he then gripped the lancea and pulled it out after another struggle, an entire line of intestines following, "I rest my case."

"That's a nice Hollywood invention, throwing away your weapon, you know what? I'm glad you threw that weapon because its worthless you might as well throw it away. It isn't doing you any good." Steve counters.

_The gladiator responds with the trident and net combination._

"The trident was originally a fishing tool that was later used in the coliseum by a class of gladiator known as the 'retiarius.' It was six feet long and weighed four pounds, three barbed steel prongs on the end, which inflicted more damage as the weapon was pulled from the body," Dave explained before holding up the net, "The net was circular with lead weights around the edge and was attached to the gladiator's wrist by means of a rope. It was intended to entangle the opponent's limbs or torso, allowing the gladiator to follow up with a strike from the trident."

Geoff leads Steve over to a torso wearing the Celt's leather belt.

"Alright Steve, we want you to do all the damage you can to our Celt right here."

"You got it."

"High speed is ready, on 3...2...1... Go!"

Steve throws the net at the torso's head, and with a roar he stabs into the leather belt, penetrating and withdraws his trident, blood on the barbed ends.

"So your attack penetrated and managed to get deep enough to get his intestine with the middle barb. He will die of infection if this isn't treated." Dr. Dorian says.

_Both weapons are definitely lethal, but where do our experts stand?_

"I'm giving my edge to the trident &amp; net combo, the Celt's lances seems very unwieldy as a close quarters weapon. If he is up close with the gladiator, he's screwed if he gets caught with the net, edge trident." Geoff starts off.

"Sorry bro, the edge goes to the lancea. Dorian counters. " While at long range, the lances has the advantage, the Celt can still kill the gladiator with a well placed shot to his chest and the lances will definitely get through the shield, for also functioning as a missile weapon, the edge goes to the lancea".

"I'm with doc in this one, edge lancea." Mack concludes.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Celt with the lancea._

_Coming up, a simple yet lethal sling goes up against throwing darts, and later we will have a battle of brutes!_

XXXX

_Now the time comes to break out the long range arsenal. The Gladiator will start things out with the plumbata._

"The plumbata was a lead-weighted dart primarily carried by infantrymen during the Antiquity and well into the Middle Ages," Dave explained, "They were roughly 18 inches in length and had a wooden shaft for its handle and was fletched below with two flights 180 degrees apart. It was then attached to an iron shank and in the middle of the dart was the lead weight and on the pointed end was a barbed head. It could be thrown both over and underhanded."

We will now test out the plumbatas. Steve will attack a torso wearing the Celt's belt.

"Okay Steve, our high speed is ready, 3...2...1.. Attack!" Geoff announces

Steve picks his first Plumbata and chucks it at the torso's belt, the dart penetrates ever so slightly and falls out after, he chucks the second one at the torso's chest and it lodges in. He chucks the last Plumbata and the torso's eye.

"The first shot to the belt did not penetrate his skin, it only left a minor hole. The second one did nick the lung, incapacitating injury there. The last one, no brainer, penetrated and kills quickly. Good work Steve."

_Due to the sling being tested so many times in fanfics and twice on the show, our experts will skip it and move on._

"We've seen the sling countless times in fanfics and twice when we did the show, the Plumbata performed better than any sling would. Edge Plumbata." Geoff starts off.

"I never liked slings in the first place, Plumbata is new to me, it did better than all the slings we saw. Edge Plumbata." Dorian says

"Agreed, edge plumbata." Mack finishes.

_In a unanimous vote, the Plumbata gains the edge in long range weapons._

_Up next, our warriors bring their special weapons. And we will finally have our battle when Celt meets gladiator on the battlefield._

XXX

_The time has now come for both warriors o show off their special weapons. Up first will be the Celt with his burda._

"The burda was a wedge-shaped, fire hardened wooden club with a widened tip to increase damage and outfitted with iron bands around the tip to increase its lethality," Dave explained, "It was two feet long and commonly weighed around six pounds."

Spencer stood with the burda in hand and approached a gel torso outfitted with pressure sensors. And wearing a gladiator helmet.

"Alright Spencer, we want to see what that can do against the human body. We've outfitted your target with pressure sensors to determine the PSI inflicted by each blow. We want you to deliver one blow to the skull and one to the chest," Geoff explained.

"Very well," Spencer nodded as he got into position.

"On 3…2…1, smash 'em up!"

Spencer slammed the club onto the crown of the target's skull, smashing it inward and opening up a fist-sized hole. He then swung the club sideways and struck it with a sickening crack that sent a vibration throughout the whole chest cavity. He does a final move by smashing the helmet, leaving an impressive dent.

"Damn, that's a small wrecking ball you've got yourself there," Geoff commented.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage and check the sensor readings, "Your first shot measured in at over 270 PSI. You completely destroyed the upper portion of this man's skull and left an extra hole for emphasis, unquestionably an instant kill. Your strike to the chest resulted in over 300 PSI, so most of the ribs are broken, tons of internal bleeding and the heartbeat is disrupted, a near instant kill." Your smash to the helmet dented it, and he suffer a massive headache."

_In spite if the burda's power, the gladiator answers with the scissor._

"The Roman Scissor was a distinctive bladed weapon wielded by a class of gladiator known simply as 'the scissor,'" Dave said presenting the weapon, "Eighteen inches, five pounds of hardened steel. It's a crescent-shaped blade on the end of a metal tube worn over the forearm. There was a handle inside that allowed the user to maintain his grip during the heat of battle. It's a very versatile weapon, it can slash you, stab you, plus the tube itself could also double as a means of blocking your foe's attacks."

Steve proudly showed off the scissor for all to see, earning a scoff from Spencer.

"Okay Steve, to demonstrate what the scissor can do, we have set up a four-hundred pound beef carcass," Geoff said motioning to the aforementioned carcass suspended from the ceiling nearby, "When I give the signal, I want you to show us what it can do."

"You got it," the weapons expert said taking his position in front of the carcass.

"Alright, high speed cameras have been set up. Steve, are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Born ready," shouted back.

"Alright, then on 3…2…1! Cut 'em up!"

With a mighty roar, Steve shot his covered arm out and punched his way through the slab, getting his arm stuck. Yanking his arm hard, he managed to pull it out and then kept punching away until he had cut the meat in half.

"Fresh meat anyone?" Steve asked proud of his work.

Judging by what I see here, you likely wouldn't kill this man with the initial strike," Dr. Dorian said inspecting the cuts, "What would kill him though is the brutal ending you have. That blade is going to get lodged and is going to likely pull out the man's intestines along with it, especially with how you struggled to pull it out, that only contribute to the suffering right there. You keep that up; you would eventually dismember the man's upper torso."

_Both weapons have displayed their destructive capabilities, what do our experts think?_

"Even though the Burda has the ability to cause tremendous damage, the scissor has larger area in which to cause an instant kill, plus he can also block with the tube part of it. Edge scissor." Geoff started off.

"Agreed, stabbing beats bludgeoning, edge scissor." Dr. Dorian says.

"With you on that, edge scissor." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons. The scissor gains the edge._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

XXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"Ferocity is a key x factor here. We gave it to the Celt for his love of decapitation, he gets a 94 to the gkadiator's 90."

"For physicality, the Celt is a huge man covered in weird symbols, but the gladiator has to fight through pain. He gets a 94 to the Celt's 91."

"For training, we gave it to the Celt. Even though he wasn't what you classify as an elite warrior. He was still better trained than the gladiator, who were usually slaves and criminals. The Celt gets an 82 to the gladiator's 71."

"Endurance is another x factor. We gave it to the gladiator with a 93 because he had to fight through pain and injuries. The Celt is slightly lower with an 89.

"Lastly we have killer instinct. We rated the Celt with a 92 to the gladiator's 90 because even though the gladiator fought for his life everyday. The Celt viewed war and killing as a sport."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two brutes?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXX

The battle begins and we are taken to a lush forested area in central Germany. A lone gladiator had recently managed to escape his captors and has wondered all the way into Germany from Rome.

He continues walking through the forest path and eventually comes to a small clearing.

Making sure the coast is clear, he walks out into the clearing before he notices a figure emerging from the small hill. He stops in his tracks and draws his sica. The figure finally comes into full view and the gladiator can see who it is. A larger man covered in weird symbols, he had come to face a Celt.

The Celt looks around and spots the gladiator. Noticing his gear, he knows the gladiator is a Roman and assumes he is an invader, draws his longsword and points it at the gladiator with a mighty war cry. The Celtic warrior then charges down the hill with sword in hand.

The gladiator takes his shield out and charges at the Celt as well. Both warriors bash into each other in the center of the clearing and the force knocks both warriors back. They both regain their bearings and circle each other cautiously. The Celt would strike first with a vertical swing aimed at the gladiator's helmet but his blow is intercepted by the gladiator's shield and the Roman goes for a thrust at the Celt's chest with his sica.

The Celt jumps back and quickly swings his longsword downwards at the sica and manages to knock the blade out of the gladiator's hand. The gladiator backs up and takes out his trident and holds it protectively in front of him.

Seeing his foe backing up, the Celt moves forward slowly and springs at the gladiator wildly swinging his longsword at the gladiator hoping to land a hit. The gladiator manages to block most of the blows before the long sword eventually cuts his upper arm.

It's nothing compared to other wounds he has ever had and shrugs off the cut's pain. He draws his net secretly and as the Celt swings again, he uses his trident's prongs to catch the longsword and twists his weapon making the Celt lose grip on it and it falls to the ground. Seeing the opening he just created, he quickly tosses his net at the Celt and ensnared him.

The Celt yells out and struggles to break free the gladiator takes the opportunity to toss his trident at the Celt and it hits the Celt in his stomach through his leather belt. The prongs only penetrated slightly but enough to cut the Celt and he grunts in pain and with his free arm, runs over to the gladiator and punches him. He managed to take his lancea strapped to his back and proceeds to use the wavy blade to cut the net off.

The Celt is relieved to have the net off and pulls the trident out of his belt and turns to the gladiator only to see a plumbata flying at him, he ducks quickly and sees that the gladiator had retreated into a nearby treeline and is about to chuck another plumbata at him. The Celt takes out his sling and winds it up, he takes aim and let's the rock fly at the gladiator and managed to hit the gladiator in his helmet. The Roman grunts at the hit and the force knocks his head to the side.

The Celt then proceeds to charge at his foe with his lancea. The gladiator holds his ground and takes out his remaining weapon, his scissor. The Celt then comes close to the gladiator and he thrusts his lancea hard only to have it blocked by the gladiator's shield. He moves his shield up making the Celt's lancea to up and exposes his stomach. The gladiator quickly thrusts the scissor at the Celt only to get kicked in the stomach himself and he stumbles backwards.

He drops his shield in the process and the Celt yanks his spear out of it and sees the gladiator get up. He quickly tosses his spear at the gladiator and it hits him in his side. The gladiator yells in pain and goes to take it out of him. As he does that, the Celt had drawn his burda club and is already bringing it down onto his head.

The burda hits the club with such a blow it dented the murmillo helmet and the gladiator screams in pain. The Celt proceeds to shove him back into a tree and brings the burda down onto the gladiator's shoulder smashing it completely.

With his opponent nearly dead, he takes off the gladiator's helmet and with his burda, brings it down onto the gladiator's skull smashing it like an egg. The Celt raises his bloodied club in the air and roars in victory.

XXXX

Winner: Celt

**Celt: 578**

Longsword: 286

Lancea: 165

Sling: 1

Burda: 126

**Gladiator: 422**

Sica: 132

Trident: 157

Plumbata: 23

Scissor: 110

_In a brutal battle, the Celt emerged victorious in a fairly one sided encounter with his longsword and lancea being his most deadliest weapons. While the gladiator's most damaging weapons was his trident &amp; net combination._

"The Celt won because even though the gladiator fought for his life everyday, he wore little to no armor leaving him open to plenty of fatal attacks. When the distance was closed, the Celt took it easily. Also the Celt's size and girth helped him win in the end." Geoff explains.

(The Celt is seen at his hut, he is hanging the defeated gladiator's weapons on his wall, he will hang these with pride. Outside is the gladiator's head, staring vacantly into space on a pike.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle of two deadly European warriors._

Viking: The battle crazed berserker who terrorized and pillaged Europe.

vs.

Roman Centurion: The killer commander who led Rome to conquer the world.

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST****?**_


	6. Viking vs Roman Centurion

Chapter 6: Viking vs Roman Centurion

Viking: The battle crazed berserker who terrorized Europe.

(Vikings are seen charging into a village, a defender gets hacked by a viking Axe.)

vs

Roman Centurion: The commander who led Rome to conquer the world.

(A centurion is seen leading his men into battle.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Viking:

Circa: 1000 A.D.

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Riveted Chainmail, Spectacled Steel Helmet

Roman Centurion:

Circa: 120 A.D.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Lorica Segmentata, Galea, Iron Greaves, Scutum

"This is going to be a battle between two brutal warriors. The Viking versus the Roman Centurion. Both destroyed all who stood in their way. It will be exciting to see who will kill who." Mack explained.

"This is a hard decision given the ferocity of both warriors, but in the end I'm going to side with the Centurion," biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin started, "History speaks for itself with them belonging to an empire that lasted for well over a thousand years. The Vikings never created an empire of any kind. History is on the centurion's side."

"I think the Viking can beat him." Dr. Armand Dorian says. " They are bigger, meaner, nastier. He was there to kill you, take your stuff and bring them back to his own family."

_Vikings were sailors and warriors that settled across the northern lands, pirating and pillaging to obtain the natural resources and valuables essential to their survival._

"The Vikings were forged by the frigid climates of the great north, they were tough since the day they were born," Mack explained, "They lived for war and all who stood in their way were doomed."

_Vikings didn't just fight to plunder, but also to die in battle, believing that was their only way to Valhalla._

"They had an intrepid nature that enabled them to discover the Americas 400 years before Columbus, coupled with a religious view glorifying a violent death, they will truly be unlike anything the Centurion has ever encountered," Mack finished.

_The Viking brings to battle an assortment of deadly weapons that made them the most feared plunderers of their day:_

Short Range: Long Sword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Boar Spear

Special: Shield

_Today, the viking takes on a new challenger, one who lead Rome to become a superpower._

_The Centurion was a high-ranking officer in the Roman army, leading a unit known as a 'centuria' consisting of 80 men, whom they were directly responsible for training._

"The Centurion was cutting edge for his day because for one of the first times in history, a man could make his living entirely through warfare and killing," Mack explained, "They were selected for their skill and valor, having served anywhere between 10 and 20 years before they could attain their rank. You would have to be damn tough in order to live long enough to receive that kind of promotion in those days."

_The Centurion fought on the frontlines as the Roman Republic expanded into the Roman Empire, which would at its height contain territorial holdings in Mediterranean Europe, Africa and Asia._

"They were the elite of the elite who fought only for the glory of Rome. They were a symbol of order and respect who sought to display the skill and courage which got them their rank in the first place," Mack finished.

_The Centurion brings a brutal conquering arsenal to the battlefield:_

Short Range: Gladius

Mid-Range: Pilum

Long Range: Plumbata

Special Weapon: Dolabra

_Both teams start about up close and personal with their respective swords. Up first will be the Roman Centurion with his gladius._

"The gladius was a straight-bladed Roman short sword that measured 30 inches in length, forged from a hard steel blade with a hilt made from corrugated bone," weapons maker Dave Baker explained, "It was made primarily for thrusting, although it could cut and slice."

Centurion expert Terence Rotolo stood at the ready with a gladius in one hand and a Roman scutum in the other. In front of him was a ballistic gel torso suspended from two cables, outfitted in the viking's chainmail.

"Alright Jerry, we've rigged up this torso to simulate a charging Viking." Geoff explained, "We want you to show us the gladius' stabbing power at various points around the armor and its slashing capabilities."

"Gotcha," he replied getting into his combative stance.

"On 3…2…1, release the Viking!" Geoff ordered.

The torso comes charging at Terence. He bashes with the scutum then swings at the neck, severing the head. He then stabs through the chainmail into the heart.

Dr. Dorian assesses the damage. " The first strike to the neck, you managed to sever all major arteries and of course took the head off. Instant kill. Your stab to the armor penetrated, and you got the heart, another instant kill.

"Yeah that sword is doing some damage. Our sword however is longer and when you have it coming at you its an onslaught." Viking expert Casey Hendershot said.

_The Viking responds to the challenge with his famed long sword._

"The Viking's long sword was a straight-bladed, double-sided sword forged together from iron and steel," Dave Baker explained, "It could thrust and slash and due to the shortness of its hilt, it was almost always used one-handed. It was three feet in length and weighed three pounds."

Casey stands ready with his Longsword. He will attack a torso outfitted in the lorica segmemtata armor of the centurion.

"Casey for this test, like with the Gladius, we want to see shots to the armor and unarmored portions." Geoff explained.

"You got it."

"On 3...2...1... Slice and dice!"

Casey swings at the armor, denting it but not penetrating, he then stabs into it, the blade penetrated. He finished with a swing that decapitates the torso and the head comes right off.

"Alright, your first strike to the armor did dent it, but he is only winded from the blow. Your stab managed to penetrate cut into the skin. Nothing serious. And lastly, you decapitated the torso. Instant kill."

_Both swords have demonstrated their killing ability, but what does our panel think?_

"I'm definitely going with the long sword on this one," Geoff said, "It's longer and it's shown its effectiveness as a slashing weapon, even if it wasn't able to penetrate the segmentata. I'm still impressed by it overall."

"I'll have to go with the gladius." Dorian countered. " Sure it is shorter but it managed to penetrate the chainmail and got into the heart. Also, when paired with the scutum, it is a deadly combo. Edge Gladius."

"While doc presents a good argument, the longsword gets the edge because of its length and harder hitting power. Edge longsword." Mack concludes.

_In a two to one vote, viking gets the edge in short range with his longsword._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their mid-range arsenal, an iconic Viking head splitter going up against a deadly throwing javelin._

XXXXX

_Now it is time for both warriors to break out their mid-range arsenals. Up first will be the Viking with an iconic weapon known and feared throughout ancient Scandinavia, the Dane Axe._

"The Dane axe was a brutal battle tool with a thin iron head possessing pronounced 'horns' and a steel cutting edge. It had a five foot long wooden handle and weighed seven pounds altogether," Dave explained, "Its purpose was powerful, overhanded chops that took advantage of the Viking's great height."

"As it was with the long sword, we've once again set up two targets for you, one unarmored and the other wearing Centurion gear. Show us what you can do," Geoff said motioning towards two more ballistic gel torsos.

"On 3…2…1, hack 'em up!" Geoff shouted.

Raising the axe high above his head, Casey brought it down into the unarmored torso, cleaving deep into its gel surface with a wet 'thuk' that made the others wince as the blade was pulled out and fake blood shot out.

With the torso obliterated. Casey makes his way over to the armored torso. He does another mighty swing to the galea helmet. The Axe hits it with so much force the plume is destroyed and the gales is dented severely. He loads up for a final swing at the segmemtata. The Axe leaving another impressive dent.

"This is a scary weapon." Dorian says approaching the torsos. Your first torso is completely annihilated, this is equivalent to being run over by a train."

He walks to the next torso

"The strike to the helmet hit with enough force to cause a skull fracture. And your blow to the segmemtata did not penetrate, but he will suffer a broken rib." Very impressive weapon."

Mack approaches " Did you feel tired at all?"

"Not necesarrily but after the third strike, it set in just a bit." Casey replies.

"That toy looks scary, but it's all hype, Terence laughed, "My weapon might look simple, but it's just as deadly."

_The Roman Centurion answers the challenge with the pilum._

"The pilum was a javelin used by the Roman armies," Dave started, "It was six feet long and weighed six pounds, ending with an iron shank that had a pyramidal head that made it superior at penetrating armor. It had a maximum throwing distance of 100 feet, though its effective range was between 50 to 65 feet. It was purposely designed so that the shank bent or broke off from its wooden shaft upon impact to prevent the opponent from being able to throw it back."

"Alright Terence, we have prepared a test aimed at showing off the pilum's primary function as a throwing weapon," Geoff explained motioning to a spot where three white bags were suspended from the ceiling. "Each of these blood bags possesses the rough density of human tissue and beneath them, we have the kind of chainmail vikings wore. Show us what this weapon can do."

"Gladly," Terence smirked towards Casey before grabbing a pilum and getting into position.

Drawing his arm back, the weapons expert tossed the pilum forward and it hit one of the bags with a wet'thuk,' a torrent of stage blood gushing from the bag and spilling all over the floor below. Smirking at his first successful hit, he reaches for a second pilum and tosses it at the next bag, another direct hit. He grabs the next pilum and strikes the last bag to deliver another successful strike. He throws the last pilum at the armor, penetrating with the head protruding out the other side.

"All of those pilums were dead on and all would be deep enough to be kills," Dr. Dorian reported as he made his way over and checked the pilum sticking through the chainmail. " With your final pilum, you hit him in the left lung, this will be an incapacitating injury."

_Both mid-range weapons have proven their worth in battle, but where do our experts stand?_

"I'm gonna have to go with the pilum," Geoff started, "In spite of its relatively simple appearance, it has flexible killing potential as both a spear and throwing projectile."

"I disagree and will have to go with the Dane Axe. Sure it can't get past the segmemtata. It hits with so much power it was able to fracture the centurion's skull even with the helmet, no matter where it hits you, you'll feel that hit. Edge Dane Axe." Dorian counters.

"You're right doc but, at both long and short ranges, the pilum is lighter and designed to break when it hits. Plus the Axe is tires out the user. Edge pilum." Mack says.

_In mid-range weapons, the Centurion takes the edge with his pilum._

_Coming up, both sides reveal their deadly missle weapons, then later, the viking and centurion will finally face off._

XXXX

_Now we have both warriors testing their long range missle weapons. But since we've tested the plumbata in our last battle, we will move onto the viking with his boar spear._

"The Viking boar spear was a very basic spear with a metal head on a wooden shaft that had multiple uses," Dave explained, "It had steel guards near the head that could block attacks and were sharpened to improve the cutting power and cause more trauma in the body. They were typically around seven feet in length and weighed six pounds."

Casey was positioned in front of several circular wooden targets with large red 'X's' painted in the center. There were four boar spears lying on a table next to him.

"Vikings typically carried four spears at once, show us just how accurate these can be," Geoff instructed.

"With pleasure," Casey nodded, picking up a spear and taking a position 25 feet away from the targets.

Taking a forward step, the weapons expert launched his spear and sent it flying into the first target, striking just above the 'X.'

Grabbing the second spear, Casey tosses it and hits the target right in the dead center.

"Impressive," Geoff remarked with a whistle.

"Keep in mind, a very skilled Viking can also throw two spears at once," Casey remarked before picking up the last two spears and chucking them simultaneously, both of them finding their intended targets.

The team them brings up a torso wearing the centurion's segmemtata.

Casey picks up a spear and throws it. The spear penetrated the armor and sticks in. He chucks his last at the torso, this one also penetrated.

"I am seeing the same degree of penetration in all of these targets," Geoff said as he went to examine the circular wooden targets, "These would very likely be serious kill shots, or at least incapacitate an enemy to the point they would be left open to other attacks."

Meanwhile, Dr. Dorian made his way over to the ballistic gel torso.

"Your first spear penetrated about an inch into the armor, just a flesh wound but it will hurt him. Your second spear, basically the same as the first one."

The team watches the plumbata test from " Celt vs Gladiator" their decision is final.

_Both weapons have a similar concept behind them, but where does our panel stand?_

"For me, the boar spear definitely takes the edge. It's faster, inflicts more trauma and requires less training," Geoff said.

"I'll agree with you on this one. I'm sure the plumbata can penetrate the viking chainmail, but the spear has so much more killing power behind it and hits much harder. Edge Viking." Dorian says.

"That and you can throw two helps it in the long run. Edge Viking." Mack finished.

_Coming up, both sides break out their special weapons and then after that, it's a duel to the death to decide who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

_XXXXX_

_Now both sides break out their special weapons. Up first will be the viking._

"The Viking used a circular iron-rimmed wooden shield made from planks fastened together side by side," Dave explained, "It was meant to be chewed up as a fight went on and when struck with an ax or sword, the blade would be caught, enabling the user to perform just a simple twist to disarm his enemy, and was also particularly effective against arrows.

A foam target was set up with sensor patches and Casey got into position in front of it with his shield at the ready.

Going for a feint attack as he would with a human adversary, Casey swung the shield sideways, catching his foe in the neck. With the target reeling, he then placed the shield in front of him and charged it head on, knocking it to the floor.

"You generated enough PSI with that first blow to break the man's neck and possibly even inflict some skull trauma," Geoff said reading the meter, "and that second blow is going to break ribs and cause internal trauma. Your shield is definitely effective as both a defensive tool and a bludgeoning weapon."

"Our weapon is superior, it hacks, stabs and cuts all in one. " Terence countered.

_The Roman Centurion answers the challenge with the dolabra._

"The dolabra was similar to a modern pickaxe," Terence explained, "It was primarily used as an entrenching tool by the Roman legions, but when necessary, it made a deadly improvised weapon."

"That's good cause for our test for you, we will have you attack a gel torso wearing viking chainmail." Geoff explains.

"Lead the way man." Terence says.

"Okay Terence, on 3...2...1... Go!"

Terence swings the Axe end at the helmet, leaving only a small dent. He then swings at the chainmail with the pick end, penetrating and spilling blood all over. He swings the pick into the chaiail once more, blood spilling more under the chainmail.

Dr Dorian walked over. " Wow, I'm surprised at the carnage, your shot to the helmet did not cause a skull fracture or daze him, but the first strike to the mail penetrated into his lung, severely injuring him and causing lots of bleeding. Then your last strike got into the heart. Instant kill.

_Both special weapons have shown their capabilities of dishing out brutal trauma under different means, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm going with the dolabra on this one," Geoff started out, "You have more options and one hit kills with each of those options."

"Yeah, plus it could definitely destroy the shield and in this case, hacking beats bludgeoning." Edge Dolabra." Dorian agreed.

"I wholeheartedly agree, edge Dolabra. " Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, the Dolabra gets the edge._

_Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

_XXXXX_

And now the time has come for Mack to gauge the x-factors of each warrior.

"Training is up first. The Centurion belonged to the most professional army of his days while the viking mainly plundered. He gets a 98 to the Viking's 81."

"Ferocity goes to the viking, even though we aren't talking about the " Berserkers" in this match, he was damn ferocious to his enemies, but it is razor thin with the Viking's 89 to the centurion's 88."

" Killer instinct is also factored in. The viking was a warrior who had no fear of dying on the battlefield, the centurion could become one. The viking is given a 100 to the centurion's 94."

"For physicality, this goes to the centurion for his professional military training which counters the viking's larger size, its still close though. The centurion has a 93 to the viking's 91."

"Lastly, we gave endurance, this was a tough one considering the Viking was constantly pillaging and the Centurion is professionally trained. We rated both men with a 92."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two very different styles? The precision and coordination of the professionally trained Roman Centurion, or the violent assaults of the Viking?_

"In the end, there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXX

The battle starts of near the coast of Italy. A lone centurion is walking along the shore when he sees something unfamiliar to him. Out in the ocean is a ship unlike any he had ever seen. He sees a single boat on the shore and inspects it. This isn't like anything he seen before. He sees footprints in the sand and follows them.

The foot prints lead into a rocky area with a path going through it. He bends down to check the foot prints with he hears foot steps behind him. He turns around and sees a rather tall man with long blond hear and a rather great beard. He assumes this is who came to shore in the boat. The centurion senses his empire is in danger and readys a Plumbata dart.

He flings it at the viking but he moves to the side and effortlessly dodged it. The viking responds by picking up a spear runs a bit before he flings the spear. The spear goes flying and the centurion blocked with his scutum, but the shield is penetrated. He goes to remove the spear.

When he finally removes it, he looks up only to find a Dane Axe being swung into his helmet. He lifts his scutum just in time to prevent the Axe from hitting him square in the face. But the impact it so great the shield cracks a little.

He responds by pushing the viking away and pushes him into the ground. With that, he draws a pilum and stabs at the viking but he takes out his own shield and blocks the pilum. The viking quickly reacted by taking his longsword and cuts the centurion's calf. The centurion grunts and drops his shield and retreats.

The viking gets up and runs after the centurion. The roman makes his way up the path in the rocky area and ends up in a small forested opening. He turns around and sees the viking had followed him. He with draws his dolabra and gladius and holds both protectively in front of him. The viking approaches with his shield held in front if him with longsword drawn.

The viking swings his shield aimed at the centurion's head, but the centurion ducks and attempts a stab with his gladius. The viking blocks just in time to prevent the roman from stabbing into his gut. With that, he charges into the centurion, the iron boss on his shield hits the centurion dead on into his chest. His armor protects him but the force was enough to knock him on his butt.

He gets up just in time to prevent the longsword from stabbing him in the face, knowing his empire is counting on him, he charges himself at the viking, but the viking charges himself as well and with his larger size, hits the centurion, he stumbles back and charges again, this time pushing the centurion into a tree. He swings his longsword and cuts off the centurion's arm off. The centurion falls onto his knees.

With the centurion armless and on his knees. The viking puts his shield onto his back, places his longsword on the roman's neck and slices his throat open.

The roman falls over dead. The viking then gives out a roar of victory.

XXXX

Winner: Viking

**Viking: 541**

Longsword: 194

Dane Axe: 196

Spear: 50

Shield: 101

**Centurion: 459**

Gladius: 200

Pilum: 133

Plumbata: 47

Dolabra: 79

_In a fierce back and forth battle. The viking came out on top. His longsword and axe scoring most of his kills. The centurion put a quite a fight with his gladius being the deadliest weapon in the simulation, but it wasn't enough._

"The viking won because he was bigger, meaner and nastier. He could fight on his own or with other Vikings, the centurion was better suited for army on army battles with his legion, in a one on one fight, the Viking's brute strength was too much for him to handle." Geoff explained.

(The viking is seen near his boat, he throws his equipment into the boat, among these is the centurion's gladius and dolabra, both will be useful when he and his fellow warriors conquer and pillage this new land.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle between two of Asia's well known fighters._

Ninja: The stealthy, silent death dealer from Japan

vs

Shaolin Monk: China's pacifist killing machine.

**_WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!_**

That concludes chapter six! Here are some matchups I have planned out after Ninja vs Shaolin Monk.

**Ming Warrior vs Ashigaru**

**Spartan vs Scottish Highlander**

**Mongol vs Hunnic Horseman**

**N.V.A. vs Wehrmacht**

**Russian Streltsy vs Swiss Guard**

**Genghis Khan vs Alexander the Great**

**Attila the Hun vs Hannibal**

**Ottoman Janissary vs Conquistador**

I hope **DAM** and **Zivon**, and** Harbingers of Nevec** can help me with some of these matches. Until next time!


	7. Ninja vs Shaolin Monk

Author's note: DeadAliveManiac had already done this match up, but I already had Hashashin go against the Ghost warrior, so hope this turns out well

Ninja: The stealthy assassination expert of Japan.

(A ninja sneaks behind a samurai, then grabs him and slits his throat.)

vs

Shaolin Monk: The ultimate Kung-Fu killing machine from China.

(A shaolin monk cuts down a bandit with his liuyedao.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Ninja

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: None

Shaolin Monk

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: None

"This is a battle of two polar opposites," Richard "Mack" Machowicz started, "One is a pacifist peacekeeper, the other a stealthy killer." I'm excited for this match up!"

"I'm siding with the Shaolin Monk for this battle," trauma doctor Armand Dorian started, "They train their bodies intensively to the point where they can barely register pain and can register even the slightest bits of noise that would negate the ninja's stealth."

"I'll side with the ninja." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "He is so damn sneaky and his his weapons are can definitely kill the monk and he will be able to drop him from the shadows."

_Ninjas, also known as 'shinobi,' are believed to have started out as peasants who rose up against the samurai, utilizing unconventional tactics to wage war against their adversaries, who were bound to a strict code of honor._

"They served as spies and mercenaries who specialized in espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination," Mack explained, "They were considered invisible warriors who lurked in the shadows, steeped so far in legend, they've been rumored to be capable of supernatural feats."

_Due to strict regulations imposed by the ruling class, ninjas were forced to use improvised weapons which they bring into battle today:_

Short Range: Ninjato

Mid-Range: Kusarigama

Long Range: Shuriken

Special Weapon: Sai

_Today, the stealthy assassin goes up against a pacifist peace keeper._

_The Shaolin were Buddhists monks who lived in the Shaolin Monastery of China, where they attempted to live in harmony within their remote surroundings and focus on their training. Unfortunately, there were those in the outside world who would not allow them to live in peace._

"Many expensive antiques were present in the monastery and that would attract a lot of thieves and sometimes armies," Mack explained.

_Monks trained themselves extensively in kung fu, achieving amazing dexterity with their weapons._

"They might seem passsive at first, but they can kill when provoked," Mack continued, "Their Buddhist beliefs prevent them from ever being the aggressor in battle, their skill being used to purge evil, no more and no less."

_The monk comes equipped with an assortment of steel weaponry aimed at preserving the peace:_

Short Range: Liuyedao

Mid-Range: Twin Hooks

Long Range: Bi Shou

Special Weapon: Emei Piercers

_Both warriors used deadly blades when they fought their adversaries up close. The monk will be up first._

"The liuyedao was a Chinese saber that went through a lot of evolution to end up where it is. It is a single-edged sword with a shallow curve but on the back of the blade near the tip, it was sharpened for penetration. All and all, it was a fine steel-bladed weapon, weighing 2 pounds and total length of 3 feet from pommel to blade tip." Dave said.

Shaolin Monk expert Alfred Hsing stands ready with his saber.

"For this test, we have our torso here dressed in ninja garments, we will see what kind of damage your sword can do." Geoff explained.

"You got it." The monk expert said.

"Okay Alfred on 3...2...1... Cut em up!"

Alfred swings his saber at both the torso's arms, severing both of them. He stabs into the heart. He then withdraws the sword and proceeds to decapitating the torso.

Dr Dorian walks over. " The severing of the arms, while not instant kills, you cut through the major arteries in both arms, causing rapid bleeding, and of course for the decapitation, it is an instant kill. "

"Nice sword, but the ninja had a much superior sword, capable of stabbing through samurai armor with ease." Ninja expert Lou Klein said.

_The ninja slashes back with his own razor sharp blade._

"The ninjato was similar to the katana except it was completely straight and could easily stab through samurai armor. It was tempered carbon steel so it is already a great blade, weight 2 pounds and was 37 inches long from pommel to blade tip." Dave explained.

"Lou, your test will be the same, whenever you're ready, go for it." Geoff explains.

With a loud yell, the swordsman quickly drew his sword and sliced downward with a sickly tear, nearly severing its arm.

"You've cut six inches into the shoulder," Dr. Dorian said inspecting the fresh cut, "This far in you are lacerating the arm's blood vessels and the lung. This guy's gonna be bleeding out within a matter of seconds."

"Speed is the key," Lou quipped towards Alfred, who remained unimpressed by the lightning quick display.

Another pig carcass was suspended nearby and Hank approached with his hand on the ninjato's pommel the entire time, ready to carry out another demonstration of the blade's razor sharp edge. With another battle cry, Lou slashed into the hanging body twice, hacking it in half.

"You were able to cut through that pig in two clean slices," Dr. Dorian said examining the separated halves, "Your first blow went right through the pelvis and the second through the spine. I'd hate to be that poor bastard," he chuckled.

_Both weapons have shown their lethality, where do our experts stand?_

"I''ll call it even on this one." Geoff starts off. " Both did pretty much the same job in their tests and have great cutting and stabbing ability." Edge even".

"To me, the ninjato gets the edge." Dorian says. " Its much faster and cuts deeper into the body, that alone gives it my edge."

"And this is a foot battle we are talking about here, the ninjato has speed and quickness on its side. Edge ninjato".

_In short range weapons, the ninja gets the edge._

_Coming up, both sides unveil their incredibly lethal mid range weapons._

XXXX

_Now it's time for the warriors to reveal their mid ranged arsenal. The ninja will go first._

"The kusarigama was two weapons brought together as one by a ten foot length of chain," Dave explained, "On one end, you had a 'kama,' the Japanese equivalent of a sickle and on the other, you had a weighted iron ball."

"Two in one," Lou said displaying his weapon, "You've got the iron ball to bludgeon your foe with, or the chain to entangle them, giving the user time to rush in and hack their enemy up with the kama."

_To test out his claims, another ballistic gel torso is brought in, this one is wearing monk robes._

"High speed is up and running, whenever you are ready Lou!" Geoff called out.

Lou began to swing his chain around, building up the necessary momentum until he finally had enough and released it, the iron ball striking his opponent right in the face with a sickly crack. Not finished with his handiwork, the weapons expert charged towards the reeling dummy and stabbed the kama into its chest, ripping it out with a nauseating tear before raising it up to slice into the torso's neck.

"First and foremost, all of your shots would have been instant kills," Dr. Dorian said scooping up what remained of the torso, "Your first shot struck the enemy head on right in the face, that's going to break nearly every major bone and the force which its head whipped back would be enough to break its neck. Your first shot with the kama tore through the ribs and struck the heart dead on, and your last shot would have sliced into the jugular and carotid artery, need I say more?"

" Your weapon is nice, but if the monk gets pass the ball and chain end, he'll be fine, plus our weapon can cut your chain and it will be worthless." Alfred says.

_Up next will be the Shaolin Monk with the twin hooks._

"The hook sword is an exotic weapon traditionally associated with northern Chinese martial arts, most often used in pairs," Dave started, "They were versatile forged steel weapons which each weighed 2 pounds and were 3 feet long. They had a shepherd's hook which could be used for slashing, catching weapons and tripping opponents, the back being used like a traditional sword, ending hilts shaped into daggers and crescent guards used for blocking and slashing."

Alfred conducted a small martial arts exhibition with the twin hooks, performing several graceful flips and spinning kicks before coming to a halt.

"I've been wanting to see those in action since I laid eyes on them and now we are going to get that chance," Geoff said motioning towards a suspended pig carcass, "We want to see how much damage you can inflict upon this pig in 15 seconds."

Alfred swung both hooks to his right side and swung them back into the pig's ribs, going right between them with a wet tear. Pulling them out he flipped to the bottom portion to stab the daggers into its belly. He unhooked the swords and put them to the pig's neck before pulling them in opposite directions, scissoring the pig's head off. Stepping back he again hooked the swords together and spun around to slice into its lower abdomen before Geoff called out "Time!"

Dr. Dorian stepped over to assess the damage, "Your first shots went right between the ribs and cut through the lung, possibly deep enough to hit the heart, the trauma alone will kill. Both your stabs went into the small intestine, each being a mortal wound. Your last strike to the abdomen left a geometrically aligned wound which would be deep enough to destroy all the vital organs underneath. All of your strikes would either be instant kills or mortal wounds."

"While you're busy doing your little 'exhibition' there, the ninja would be sneaking up on you and slicing you up with his next weapon," Lou commented.

_Both weapons have shown their versatility, which gives their Warrior the edge?_

"I like the Kusarigama because of its reach, but the twin hooks cause more sever trauma and it can cut the chain." Edge twin hooks." Geoff starts.

"Agreed, plus the monk uses his weapon to a greater extent and is very agile with it, and the hooking of the two swords help extend its reach farther out to keep the ninja away." Edge twin hooks." Dorian says.

"Completely agree with you guys. Edge twin hooks." Mack concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, the Shaolin Monk takes the edge with the twin hooks._

_Coming up, both warriors break out a deceptive long range arsenal to take down their foes from afar._

XXXX

_The monk is up first with his throwing knives._

"The bi shou was essentially a 7 inch throwing knife made entirely of tempered steel, but it is wrapped in cloth at the handle and had tassels at the end to improve accuracy." Dave explained.

Alfred is given 3 knives to test its damage capability. His target dressed in ninja robes.

"On 3...2...1... Throw!"

Alfred throws his first knife at the torso, it lodges into its chest. He takes his second knife and throws it and the blade catches the torso by the neck. His final throw sends the knife straight into the torso's eye.

Dorian walks over.

"The first knife managed to penetrate and hit the heart, instant kill. Your second actually cut the carotid artery, he'll bleed out really quick. The final knife got into his eye and cuts into the brain, another instant kill."

"Our weapon is like a scalpel on multiple sides." Lou says.

_The ninja responds with the Shuriken_

"Shurikens could be fashioned from a variety of everyday items from nails, needles, coins, washers and other flat plates of metal, but the most popular kind was the 'hira-shuriken,' or 'ninja star,'" Dave said displaying several freshly-crafted ones, "They were flat discs with four blades, four inches long from one bladed point to another, two ounces of tempered steel.

Lou is given 3 shurikens like Alfred and we will test out its killing potential.

"Lou we will begin as soon as you're ready." Geoff says.

Lou tosses his first Shuriken at the gel torso, the blade becomes lodged into the chest. For his second shuriken, it bounces off leaving a scratch. His final shuriken makes its way into the eye of the gel torso.

Dorian walks over to assess the damage done.

"I'm surprised at the weapon's performance. The first shot only managed to penetrate and cause a flesh wound, this will hurt but not kill. The second was deflected, nothing. But the last was a kill, got him in the eye."

_Both weapons have shown their potential, where do our experts stand?_

"I have no problem deciding the edge here." Geoff starts off. " The bi should is the better throwing weapon, it has larger blades which add more skiing potential and can function as a close range weapon, edge bi shou."

"I second that, the shuriken has little to no killing ability, its best used as a distraction tool, edge bi shou." Dorian agreed.

"I agree as well, edge bi shou." Mack says.

_In long range weapons, the shaolin monk takes it with the bi shou._

_Coming up! Both fighters finish this off with their special weapons, and after, we will finally see who will win in a battle of Asia's finest fighters._

XXXX

_Now it has come down to this, both warriors now reveal their lethal special weapons. The monk will be up first with his unique killing tool._

"The Emei piercers are simply metal rods with arrowhead-shaped points that serve as strictly stabbing weapons. Because of their short length they can be concealed in one's sleeves until needed," Dave Baker said showing off a pair, "They are mounted on rings which allow the user to place them over his finger and spin them around as a form of distraction."

Alfred was equipped with the Emei piercers standing before a ballistic gel bust.

"Alright Alfred, we want to see the speed, accuracy and killing potential of your daggers. High speed is up," Geoff called out.

Alfred got into position.

"On 3...2...1, punch it!"

Alfred let out a martial arts cry and began driving the daggers into the skull at a frightening speed, poking holes through the skull, gouging out the eyes, destroying the nose and forcing the mouth open before Geoff called out "Time!"

"Oh my god, you were like lightning!" Mack shouted making his way over to see the damage for himself, "You were like a f-cking Tommy gun with these things!"

"I don't even need to put my gloves on for this one. You turned this man's head inside out!" Dr. Dorian commented, observing the gory aftermath of Alfred's lightning fast assault.

"Impressive weapon, I like it really, but our weapon is more versatile than the piercers." Lou says.

_The ninja answers the challenge with the sai._

"The sai is a dagger-shaped bludgeoning tool native to Okinawa," Dave explained, "It consists of an elongated central prong that is used to stab an enemy, along with two outer forks that can catch an opponent's weapon. The handle ends with a large metal knob called the 'knuckle,' which is intended for striking. It is made of stainless steel and stands 19 inches in length."

Lou had a set of sais in hand and was practicing some katas with them before approaching the panel and pulling out a third tucked behind him.

"Any particular reason for that?" Dr. Dorian asked noting the concealment of the third sai.

"Sais were traditionally carried in threes," Lou answered, "two at the side as primary weapons, and then the third tucked behind as an extra in case one were to be disarmed."

"All there is to do now is show us what it can do," Geoff said motioning towards a foam torso, "Whenever you're ready, let the show begin."

Lou nodded and readied his sais.

"On 3…2…1, stick 'em!" Geoff shouted.

Lou tossed his first sai at the torso, catching it in the right pectoral near its shoulder. Withdrawing his extra sai, the weapons specialist charged towards the torso and stabbed it twice in rapid succession before ending with a final shot to the abdomen.

"Unlike some people, I don't need to make a big production out of my kills," Lou chuckled, smirking towards Alfred.

"I'm amazed at the accuracy of your throw," Dr. Dorian said pulling out the sai and inspecting the fake blood on the tip, "From this range it could have traveled between the ribs and pierced the lung, not an instant kill, but will slow your enemy down and kill him within the hour." The doctor then felt around the other holes left by the sai, "Your first stab pierced the large intestine and turned it to mush, just missing the spinal cord, a mortal wound. Your second stab would have crushed a rib and gone through the organs beneath, another delayed kill. The final stab pierced the aorta, instant kill."

_Both short range weapons have displayed their killing potential, but which weapon do our experts think would take the edge?_

"This is a pretty close comparison, not gonna lie, I like the emei piercers, but then I like the said as well, but if I had to choose one, I'd go with the said because it can be thrown and you have a third one. Edge sai." Geoff starts off.

"True, with the range advantage, the ninja can hit the monk before he can use his emei. Edge sai."

"I couldn't agree more, three sai is better than two emei." Edge sai." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, the ninja takes the edge with his sai._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, it's a battle between two lightning quick combatants to determine who is the 'Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"Training is the first, both of these guys are very quick and agile, the monk is rigorously trained in kung-fu while the ninja is self trained. The monk gets a 98 to the ninja's 93."

"For physicality, both are quick and agile. The ninja is great at carrying out hit and run attacks. The monk trains to handle direct combat. Both men are given a 90."

"For ferocity, the ninja takes this, the monk only attacked when provoked. The ninja gets an 84 to the monk's 28."

"For intimidation, this again was very lopsided, the ninja can sneak in and get you and disappear just like that, the monk was a pacifist. The ninja gets a 91 to the monk's 34."

"Lastly, we factored killer instinct, the monk only kills when necessary, but he knew when the time would come. The ninja still takes it with a 91 to the monk's 80."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two polar opposites?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXX

The battle takes place in a small forest in China, a monk is meditating in the forest near his monastery. He is enjoying his time in this quite forest. Unbeknownst to him, a ninja is prowling nearby.

The monk is completely unaware of the ninja's presence. The ninja sneaks his way behind the monk. He stealthily sneaks up to the monk and draws his ninjato. He is inches away from the monk, with his ninjato held high, he prepares to stab the monk. The monk's hearing however heard the ninjato be unsheathed when the ninja drew it, quickly front flips off the log and turns to face the ninja. The ninja quickly retreats into the bushes.

The monk, knowing he has a fight on his hands, makes his way to a tree where he stashed his liuyedao. He picks up his liuyadao when he hears something flying his way, he looks to his left and sees two shuriken flying at him, he rolls out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit in the eye. He stands ready to face his attacker with his liuyadao drawn. The ninja, having snuck behind the monk again, attempts to grab the monk from behind and it his throat, the monk however elbows him in the stomach and swings his liuyadao at the ninja. The ninja parries with his ninjato and creates an opening and tries to go for a stab at the monk's heart.

The monk does a backwards somersault and runs to retrieve his twin hooks from another tree. The ninja follows and sees the monk put his hook swords together and swings it at the ninja, the ninja narrowly avoided being cut open with a backflip and retreats again into the bushes.

The monk waits the the ninja to makes his move again. The ninja then emerges from behind a tree swinging his Kusarigama and takes the ball end at the monk. The monk deflects with his twin hooks and enters a defense stance. The ninja swings again, this time at the monk's leg and manages to ensure him, he tugs hard and the monk, not expecting this falls onto his back, dropping both hook swords.

The ninja takes an opportunity and runs to hack into the monk with the Kama. The monk kicks the ninja in the stomach and he stumbles back, the monk then gets to his feet and retrieves his twin hooks. The ninja recovers and swings the ball end at the monk again, only this time, the monk block with the crescent part of the twin hook and the chain wraps around his hook sword, he used his other hook sword and severs the kusarigama's chain.

The ninja throws his Kama at the monk who blocks with his hook sword, while the monk wa s blocking the thrown Kama, the ninja had thrown three shurikens at the monk, all three hit the monk in both his arms and he dropped his twin hooks the try and pull them out. The ninja charges with his sai drawn The monk rolls out of the way and draws his emei piercers.

Both are now armed with their respective special weapons and it has come down to this. They circle each other waiting to see who makes the first move. The ninja will be the one to attack first and goes to stab the monk, the monk grabs the ninja by the arms and breaks it. The ninja grunts in pain and out of desperation, attempts to stab the monk with his free arm, only to be stab by the monk's emei twice and his life is ended when the monk stabs him repeatedly into the chest.

The ninja falls onto his knees, having failed to kill the monk. The monk, not wanting to cause suffering, gets his twin hooks, puts then in a scissor form on the ninja's neck, and in one quick motion, decapitates the ninja.

With his opponent fallen, the monk bows in remorse.

XXXX

Winner: Shaolin Monk

**Shaolin Monk: 517**

Liuyedao: 104

Twin Hooks: 343

Bi Shou: 55

Emei Piercers: 15

**Ninja: 483**

Ninjato: 118

Kusarigama: 211

Shuriken: 2

Sai: 152

_In an impressive battle between two of Asia's most famous warriors, the monk emerged victorious in a very closely fought contest with the ninja. His twin hooks being the weapon to help win it for him._

"The monk won because he trained to handle direct combat while the ninja was more about hit and run. But it was so close though, the ninja was still able to remain neck and neck do his ninjutsu training being comparable to the monk's kung fu, it was a good battle." Geoff explained.

(The monk is seen at back at his monastery. His wounds have been bandaged. He then stashes the ninja's sai and ninjato in the vault, knowing it shall never be allowed back into the outside world.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle between two of the greatest empire builders _

Genghis Khan: The 13th Century Mongolian warlord who created the largest land empire in history.

vs

Alexander the Great: The Macedonian king who ended the Persian empire and build the largest empire of his time

**Who...is...DEADLIEST**


	8. Genghis Khan vs Alexander the Great

Genghis Khan: The 13th century Mongolian warlord whose armies build the largest land empire in history.

vs

Alexander the Great: The Macedonian king who ended the Persian empire.

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two generals who never met in history._

Genghis Khan

Circa: 1206 A.D.

Age: 39

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Steel Lamellar, Steel Helmet, Wooden Shield w/Steel Strips

Alexander the Great

Circa: 333 B.C.

Age: 23

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Armor: Chalcidian Helmet, Bronze Cuirass, Bronze Shield

"In a first on 'Deadliest Warrior' we have two of the most influential generals of the ancient world going head to head," Richard "Mack" Machowicz explained, "These men were among the best tactical minds of their day and they used them to the greatest effect. The greatest empire builders in history.

"I'm going with Alexander the Great on this one," biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin started, "He conquered everyone who stood in his path, he is overall a greater strategist."

"I'm gonna go with Genghis Khan," trauma doctor Armand Dorian started, "When I think of Khan, I think of him laying the groundwork for what would become the largest empire in all of recorded history. It took a special kind of leader to do that and I think he's gonna be adding Alexander's head to his trophy collection."

_Born as Temujin, the future leader would come to power through uniting various nomadic tribes from around northeast Asia, uniting them into one large military force which would go on to conquer half the known world. It was after he was proclaimed 'Genghis Khan' he would begin the Mongol invasions._

"To his enemies he was the Devil incarnate," Mack started, "He was the most brutal of the brutal. He was ambitious and he was driven to conquer everything in his path. To those who wouldn't bow to the might of the Khan, they were wiped from history. His campaigns were accompanied by the wholesale massacres of civilian populations."

_In addition to his success as a military commander, Khan was a renowned statesman who enacted various progressive reforms for his day, including religious tolerance and the implementation of a writing script for Mongolians called the 'Uyghur.' It is estimated that nearly 200,000 present day Mongolians are related by blood to him._

"He carries a varied legacy among historians. Some view him as a great military leader and a larger-than-life figure, whereas others view him as a destructive and genocidal warlord. Nevertheless, he created a legacy that endures to this day," Mack concluded.

_Genghis Khan brings an entire blood-drenched arsenal as he seeks to further his empire's boundaries:_

Short Range: Turko-Mongol Saber

Mid-Range: Jida

Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow

Special Weapon: Iron Flanged Mace

_Today, the Mongolian warlord goes up against another legendary leader, Alexander the Great._

_Born to Philip II of Macedon in 356 B.C. and tutored by the famous Greek philosopher Aristotle, Alexander succeeded his father at the age of 20 and would spend the next 13 years creating the largest empire the world had seen up until that time, which included modern Greece and Egypt, the former Persian Empire, and the westernmost portions of India._

"He wanted to be the greatest conqueror the world had ever seen," Mack started, "He was so effective because he was a brilliant strategist who when faced with opponents who used unfamiliar fighting techniques, he would find ways to adapt his forces to his opponent's style, whether it was using javelin throwers and archers to prevent outflanking movements while massing his cavalry at the center, or having his men form a U-shape so that enemy chariots would become trapped by the bodies of the soldiers they killed, thus leaving them to the mercy of the Macedonian xystons."

_Constantly outnumbered, it was his usage of terrain, phalanx and cavalry tactics, bold strategies and the fierce loyalty of his troops that enabled him to prevail in crucial campaigns._

"He was never defeated in battle and managed to create the largest empire the world had ever seen. He personally led his troops into battle and fought with an unparalleled vigor, thus he truly earned his epithet 'the Great,'" Mack finished.

_Alexander brings an assortment of murdering weapons aimed at furthering his conquest in his newest battle_:

Short Range: Kopis

Mid-Range: Xyston

Long Range: Gastraphetes

Special Weapon: Makhaira

_Both generals used deadly blades for close ranged combat. Khan will be first._

"The Turko-Mongol Saber was a curved sword with a steel blade. It was 48.5 inches long and weighed 3 pounds, making it very light for its length," Dave Baker explained, "It was primarily used for slashing, but could thrust as well. The length and curvature made it well-suited for horseback attacks and its design would influence swords throughout Asia and Eastern Europe for centuries until firearms rendered them obsolete."

Khan expert Khosbayer rides up on horseback with the saber in hand to another course that has been set up.

"Alright Khosbayer, we've set up some targets to test out your saber's capabilities," Geoff said motioning to the targets, "First you're going to attack a suspended bovine slab with a density two to three times thicker than a human being's ribs. Next you will assault a ballistic gel torso with the density of human flesh, then you'll dismount and attack a torso wearing Alexander's armor.

"Sounds great." Khosbayer replied

"Khosbayer, are you ready?" Geoff asked.

Khosbayer hooted back in reply.

"Then on 3…2…1, charge!"

Khosbayer started towards the first target and shot his blade out, tearing deep into the slab and managing to pull out some of its innards before making his way over to the first ballistic gel torso and again shooting his blade out, slashing it just beneath its neck.

With those two targets dealt with, he dismounts his horse and swings at the bronze cuirass, leaving a dent. He then swings at the helmet, denting it severely.

Dorian walks over to check the damage.

"I'm seeing roughly four inches of penetration here, enough to get at the vital internal organs beneath. This is a killing blow."

He then made his way over to the first gel torso, "You caught this guy just beneath his neck and your blade was drawn all the way through this man's collarbone and the deltoid muscle. This is another kill."

"Your swing to the armor only dented it, he is winded, but the best part is your swing to the helmet, he has a depressed skull fracture, death."

" Our sword is more maneuverable, and it thrusts better." Alexander expert Kendall Wells said.

_Alexander slashes back with the Kopis._

"The Kopis was a favorite of the Greeks on horseback," weapons maker Dave Baker started, "It was a one-handed, single-edged sword with a forward-curving blade made of iron that measured 26 inches long and weighed 2 pounds."

Kendall rode up to the outdoor range on horseback with the kopis in hand.

He will attack the same targets as Khosbayer at the outdoor range.

"Kendall, on 3...2...1... Go!"

Kendall moves his horse forward and strikes the first target, leaving a laceration. He approaches the torso and swings at the neck, cutting deep into it. He dismounts and stabs khan's steel lamellar, the blade not penetrating, and then swings at the helmet, leaving only a small scratch.

Dr. Dorian assesses the damage. " Okay your getting only a laceration on the bovine target, this will bleed and hurt but it won't kill him. Your second strike to the torso here managed to sever all his major neck vessels, he'll bleed out very quickly. And finally, your blow to the armor did not penetrate, leaving only a small hole and the helmet shot, nothing at all. This armor saved this guy."

"Remember, the saber is what killed millions of people, that's why armies adopted the saber." Khosbayer said

_Both swords showed what they are capable of doing, which gets the edge?_

"I was not impress by the Kopis whatsoever, the saber has the reach and the cutting power. Edge Turko-Mongol saber. " Geoff starts.

"Don't forget the damage it can inflict on Alexander's armor, skull fracture and a bleeding in the brain, it's a ticking time bomb you're going to die, edge Turko-Mongol saber." Dorian says.

"Also, the saber is designed for cavalry, which is khan's specialty, edge Saber". Mack concludes.

_In short range weapons, Genghis Khan takes the edge with the Turko-Mongol Saber._

_Coming up, both warriors will test out their mid-range arsenals when two cavalry lances face off._

XXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to show off their mid-range weapons._

Both Khosbayer and Kendall rode up on horses with their respective lances.

"The xyston was a 12-foot long thrusting lance that was popular with the cavalry forces of Macedon, or the 'hetairoi,' as they were known back then," Kendall explained, "It consisted of a wooden shaft with a metallic spearhead, as well as a tapering butt spike on the opposite end to counterbalance the weapon."

"Alright for this test, we'll test the xyston against a torso wearing the lamellar armor of Genghis khan."

"Ready when you are Geoff." Kendall says confidently.

"On 3...2...1...charge!"

Kendall motioned his horse to gallop forward. He approaches the torso and impales it, but the lamellar armor holds, only penetrating slightly.

Dr. Dorian checks for any damage done. " This weapon actually pierces the armor only a little, not even a flesh wound and it is in an area that is doubled up. He if felling the hit, but not injured."

"We bring in a better lance, it is longer and meant to pierce armor, with your bronze armor, you're in trouble." Khosbayer says unimpressed.

_Genghis Khan responds with the Jida lance._

"The jida is a long spear from Central Asia," Dave started, "It was 12 feet long and weighed 5 pounds. Its blade was 8 inches of steel and was intended for high speed impacts. It could be used on foot, but its primary intended use was as a cavalry weapon."

"Wow, that's a pretty scary looking lance you've got there," Dr. Dorian chuckled as Khosbayer showed his mid-range weapon off, while Kendall scoffed in the background.

"Alright, just like Kendall, we'll test if your lance can get through Alexander's armor."

"Sounds good to me." Khosbayer says.

"Okay on 3...2...1... Charge!"

Khosbayer motions his horse forward towards the armored torso. He impales it straight through the armor with a collective awe from the panelists.

"Okay, your lance managed to penetrate the cuirass and get his heart, this will be an instant kill by itself no question about it." Dorian says.

_Both lances have shown their potential, but where do does the panelists stand?_

"Even though the Jida pierced the cuirass and got an instant kill, I still have to go with the xyston since it seems to hit harder and has two spear heads. Edge xyston." Geoff says.

"I call it even, the Jida pierces the armor, but the xyston does it harder and had two ends to it, both have no problem being weilded on foot as well. Edge even." Doctor Dorian says

"You have a great point there doc, but the xyston has more power behind it and had that extra head. Edge xyston." Mack concludes.

_In mid-range weapons, Alexander the Great takes the edge with the xyston._

_Next, we will review the time from Attila the Hun vs Alexander match to see which warrior gets the edge in long range._

XXXX

_Both long range weapons have been tested before, the team reviews clips from the gastraphetes testing in " Attila the Hun vs Alexander episode. Since Attila and Genghis khan used their bows the same way as horse archers. The team comes to an easy conclusion._

"Even though we didn't test out these weapons. When we tested the Hunnic bow against the gastraphetes, the gastraphetes performed horrendously, on top of that. Genghis and his Mongols had the same level of skill as Attila and his archers. Edge Mongol Recurve Bow." Geoff started off.

"Completely agree." Dorian says. The mongols had arrows designed to penetrate armor. Bronze is no exception. Edge recurve bow."

"Completely agree you guys." Mack says before they all say in unison. Edge recurve bow."

_In a unanimous vote, Genghis khan takes it with his recurve bow._

_Coming up, both generals finish it off with their special weapons, then after, we see who would win when these two generals finally face off!_

XXXX

_Now, our generals bring out their special weapons, Khan will be up first with his destructive mace._

"The iron flanged mace was a bludgeoning staff weapon consisting of a flanged head on the end of a long handle," Dave explained, "It was typically a short weapon measuring in at two or three feet for foot soldiers and longer variations for cavalrymen. It can break arms, shatter ribs and crush skulls like they are eggshells."

_A ballistics gel skull outfitted with Alexander's helmet had been set up, flanked by two synthetic bone skulls._

"Alright Khosbayer, you're going to show us what this can do. The ballistic gel skull has been outfitted with a pressure sensor beneath the helmet. All you have to do now, is destroy," Geoff explained.

"Gladly," Khosbayer nodded.

"When you are ready, on 3…2…1, smash it up!" Geoff shouted.

With a mighty roar, Khosbayer launched himself at the first skull, bringing the mace down and shattering it to pieces, prompting a collective gasp of awe from the onlookers. He then approached the second skull, drew his arm back, and repeated the process of devastation. It was time for the final skull and he drew the mace back, bringing it down on top of the helmet and denting it inward like an aluminum can.

Dr Dorian walks over. " yeah... I honestly have nothing to say besides that these heads don't even exist anymore, holy crap." The shot to the helmet dented it severely and crushes his skull, his helmet is useless."

"You're weapon is wayyyyy too one dimensional." ours has options." Kendall says.

_Due to Alexander's Makhaira being similar in design to the Kopis, the team concludes that it will do the same damage as the Kopis._

"The Makhaira resembles the Kopis, the mace had the destructive power behind it and can get Alexander through his helmet. I doubt the Makhaira will get though khan's armor, edge mace." Geoff starts off.

"I give it to the makhaira, sure it definitely won't go through Khan's armor, it has speed and maneuverability and options. Edge makhaira." Dorian says.

"Even if the makhaira has options, I still can't get over the severe damage the mace does, Alexander is screwed. Edge mace." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, Genghis khan gets the edge with the mace._

_Coming up, Mack gauges the x factors of these two generals, then its finally a battle to see who is deadliest!_

XXXX

And now the time has come for Mack to gauge the x-factors of each warrior.

"Generalship is important for these men, Genghis lead his armies to conquer all who stood before him and created the largest land empire ever. Alexander and his armies created the largest empire of his time, both men get a 90."

"Next we factor in physicality, Khan had a very high protein diet, but Alexander trained in pankration, He gets a 92 to Khan's 87."

"Strategy is next. Both men were very good strategists, but Alexander managed to adapt to his battles while khan mostly had rampage assaults. He gets a 94 to khan's 90."

"For endurance, khan was constantly on the move and Alexander trained in pankration. Both generals get an 88 each."

"And lastly. We finish this off with audacity, Alexander got all the way to India, but he let his men return home because they wanted to be with their families, khan invaded areas where others say he would be defeated. Khan gets an 88 to Alexander's 80."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two of history's most legendary generals?_

_Khan will be accompanied by 1 horseman and 3 foot soldiers. All wearing leather lamellar armor and helmets but will carry his shield._

_Alexander will be accompanied by 1 macedonian horseman and 3 foot soldiers, all will be wearing his armor._

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

The battle begins on the mongolian steppe. Alexander the great and four of his best men have made it all the way here. The warrior king intends to conquer this new land after conquering India. He has heard tales of a powerful warlord who resides in these lands and decides to challenge him.

**Alexander: 5**

They come to a stop when they here the sound of a horse.

On a nearby hilltop Alexander spots five men, he has found him, Genghis Khan and his men have come to stop Alexander from interfering with the expansion of the Mongol empire.

**Khan: 5**

The mighty Khan eyes Alexander and orders his troops to fire a volley of arrows. They all load up their bows and unleash a small volley at the Macedonians.

Alexander and three Macedonian managed to raise their shields, but one foot soldier was unlucky and gets his straight in the eye. Alexander orders his horseman to charge with his xyston. As the horseman does that, a mongol foot soldier charges as well and before he can take the time to aim his bow he is impaled by the xyston, the spear going straight through him.

**Khan: 4 - Alexander: 4**

Khan is furious at the loss of his soldier and charges at the Macedonian with his jida lance. The Macedonian is impaled and the force knocks him off his horse.

**Khan: 4 - Alexander: 3**

Both generals order their men to charge at each other, Khan riding off to the distance.

Both sides meet at the center of the field and have various one on one clashes. A Mongol and Macedonian have a duel. The macedonian attempts to stab the Mongol with his makhaira, but the mongol dodges to the side and swings his saber at his hamstrings, sending the macedonian to his knees. The macedonian is then decapitated. The Mongol's victory is short lived when Alexander rides up and swings his Kopis at his neck

**Khan: 3 - Alexander: 2**

Elsewhere, a mongol is chased by the last macedonian foot soldier. The mongol ducks behind a rock and strings an arrow onto his bow. He moves out of his cover and fired his arrow at the macedonian. The arrow hits the soldier in the arm, the mongol tries to load up another arrow but the Macedonian catches up and tackles him to the ground, he then stabs the mongol in the face with his kopis.

**Khan: 2 - Alexander: 2**

Alexander is seen riding up to the mongol horseman, they glare at each other. He then charges the mongol, and swings his kopis at him, the mongol raises his shield in an attempt to block but the warrior king reacts quickly and lowers his kopis and stabs the Mongolian in his lamellar armor and knocks him off the horse.

**Khan: 1 - Alexander: 2**

Khan rides up to the last Macedonian who had killed his man and fires an arrow into the back of his head.

**Khan: 1 - Alexander: 1**

Both generals now ride into the center of the field. Now it is time for both to see who is the superior general. Both mount charges with their horse and swing at each other, khan's saber hits Alexandern in his cuirass, the cuirass is dented and Alexander is knocked off his horse. Khan sees his opponent is now in the ground and halts his horse. He gets off himself and walks over to the warrior king. Both stand tall facing each other and they slowly approach each other. Alexander swings his kopis at khan but he blocks with his shield.

Khan swings his saber but Alexander catches it with his own shield and then quickly goes to tackle khan. They both fall and after a brief struggle, khan kicks Alexander away and he runs over to his horse. Alexander gets up, picks up his kopis and follows khan.

Khan takes his mace off his horse and hearing Alexander yell while running to him, swings his mace at the warrior kings head, the mace hits Alexander so hard he falls on his side. Khan walks over and turns Alexander over onto his back. The warrior king is barely alive.

With a mighty roar, Khan swings the mace onto Alexander's helmet, denting it and crushing his skull

**Khan: 1- Alexander: 0**

His opponent dead. Khan raises his fists into the air and yells a mighty victory yell which echoes across the steppe.

XXXX

Winner: Genghis Khan

**Genghis Khan: 594**

Turko-Mongol Saber: 133

Jida Lance: 87

Mongol Recurve Bow: 190

Mace: 184

**Alexander the Great: 406**

Kopis: 105

Xyston: 199

Gastraphetes: 12

Makhaira: 90

_In a battle of the greatest empire builders, Genghis Khan decisively defeats Alexander the Great. His mace and bow scoring nearly two hundred kills. Alexander was only effective with his xyston, which was the deadliest weapon in the simulations._

"Khan won because he had the better armor, which protected him way more often than Alexander's, plus, khan had the advantages with his recurve bow which could penetrate Alexander's armor, Alexander was only effective at mid range with the xyston and he wasn't able to dish out damage at other ranges." Geoff explained.

(Genghis is seen riding off on his horse, Alexander's head is strapped onto his horse, as well as his kopis as a warning to any other enemies who dare challenge him.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two great archers come to do battle._

Mughal Warrior: Muslim conqueror of India who ruled for nearly 400 years.

vs

English Longbowman: Elite infantry of England who brought France to its knees.

_**Who..is...Deadliest!**_

Here is a list of matchups I have planned for the whole season. Hopefully** DAM, Zivon, MetalHarbinger** and** Harbingers of NEVEC** can have a say in these match ups.

**Ming Warrior vs Ashigaru**

**Spartan vs Scottish Highlander**

**Mongol vs Hunnic Horseman**

**N.V.A. vs Wehrmacht**

**Roman Legionary vs Aztec Jaguar**

**Russian Streltsy vs Swiss Guard**

**Vlad the Impaler vs Hernan Cortes**

**Oda Nobunaga vs Ivan the Terrible**

**Attila the Hun vs Hannibal**

**Ottoman Janissary vs Conquistador**

**Germanic Ghost Warrior vs Hashashin**

**Hells Angels vs Russian Mafia**

**Hezbollah vs Black September**

**Sicilian Mafia vs Triad**

**S.N.L.F. vs Blackshirts**

**Yakuza vs Kkangpae**

**Landsknecht Doppelsöldner vs French Musketeer**

**S.A.S. vs Navy S.E.A.L.**

**El Cid vs William the Conqueror**

**Han Dynasty Warrior vs Genoese Crossbowman**

**Kommando Spezialkrafte vs Para Commandos**

**Imperial Army vs North Korean Army**

**Saxon Huscarl vs Byzantine Soldier**

**Saladin vs Charlemagne**

**C.I.A. vs Mossad**

**Aztec Eagle Knight vs Cheyenne Dog Soldier**

**Maori vs Mapuche**

**I.R.A. vs Chechen Rebels**

**K.G.B. vs MI6**

**G.S.G.9. vs YAMAM**

**Sayeret Matkal vs Spetsnaz**

**S.W.A.T. vs G.I.G.N.**

**F.A.R.C. vs Tamil Tigers**

**Joint Task Force 2 vs G.R.O.M.**

**Gurkha vs Waffen SS**

**U.S. Army (WW2) vs Soviet Red Army **


	9. Mughal Warrior vs English Longbowman

Author's note: I thought this would be an interesting match to do. I saw a TV show that did a comparison between the Mughal composite bow and the English Longbow. So I thought I can make a match out of it.

XXXX

Mughal Warrior: The Muslim conqueror of India who ruled for nearly 400 years.

vs

English Longbowman: Elite infantry of England who dominated France in the 100 years war.

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Mughal Warrior

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Kavacha Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

English Longbowman

Circa: 1415 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Chainmail, Wood Buckler with Iron Cross

"This is a battle between two warriors who fought for different causes. The Mughal fought for his faith, while the Longbowman fought for his king. Both used very deadly bows and are fierce close combat fighters.

"I'm siding with the Mughal, he is a fiercely driven warrior who fought to expand his empire, the mughal brought even the mighty rajput warriors to their knees." Geoff Desmoulin says.

"I'm siding with the Longbowman, he is unmatched in long range combat and I think he had the more powerful bow of the two." Dr Dorian says.

_Believed to be descended from various Turko-Mongol armies settling in the region, the Mughal Empire was first established in 1526 following Babur's victory over Ibrahim Lodi in the first Battle of Panipat. For nearly 400 years the dynasty would rule over a large portion of the Indian subcontinent, facing the likes of the Rajputs, the Marathas and the Sikhs before they would eventually fall to the British Raj in 1858._

"They left an indelible imprint upon the land they once ruled, bringing not only a new faith, but new weapons and ways of war, which were mixed with those of the land they conquered. They will be unlike anything the longbowman had ever seen." Mack concluded.

_The fierce conquerors bring about a lethal arsenal that ensured their dominance over the land:_

Short Range: Talwar

Mid-Range: Mughal Mace

Long Range: Indian Composite Bow

Special Weapon: Bichuwa

_But today, the Mughal faces off with an equally skilled adversary._

_The English longbowman served as a vital part of the English Army's ascendancy from the mid-14th to early 15th centuries. Comprised of the local yeomen, they were selected and trained in the use of one of the most powerful weapons of the era, the English Longbow from which they draw their name. They would be used all over the world during their service, seeing action in the Middle East during the Crusades, but they would reach the peak of their fame during the Hundred Years War, where they decimated French forces at the Battles of Crecy and Agincourt._

"They were known for their incredible accuracy. With a bow that had a much longer range than most crossbows at the time and being able to penetrate deep into armor, they were revered as the earliest snipers," Mack concluded.

_In addition to his namesake, the English Longbowman comes equipped with a reliable arsenal for all ranges of combat:_

Short Range: Bastard Sword

Mid-Range: Quarterstaff

Long Range: English Longbow

Special Weapon: Rondel Dagger

_Both warriors were famed for their close quarters skirmishes and each came equipped with their reliable swords. Up first will be the Mughal Warrior's talwar._

"The talwar was a saber with its origins dating back to the Crusades. It was made from the finest steel India had to offer, single edged with a good hand guard for the user. It was 34 inches in length and weighed 2 pounds," weapons maker Dave Baker explained.

Mughal expert Bahajneet Singh stood with the talwar in hand before two ballistic gel torsos, one bare and the other wearing the armor of a longbowman.

"Alright Bahajneet, we're giving you 15 seconds to do as much damage as you can to the unarmored torso and then after that, we want to see chops to both the helmet and shield and then a stab to the armor," Geoff explained.

"Whenever you're ready, go for it."

Bahajneet swings his sword at the helmet, leaving a minor dent. He then swings at the shield, leaving a noticeable scratch, he finishes with a stab into the chainmail, penetrating an inch into it.

Dorian makes his way and checks the damage. " Your swing to the helmet only left a scratch and minor dent, he'll feel the hit but he isn't hurt. You swing to the shield, we registered about 30 PSI not breaking any bones. And your stab to the army, you got an inch into the armor and managed to cut him, only a superficial cut."

"Your sword is too one dimensional, our sword is double edges and can slash and stab." Longbowman expert Andrew Bodley says.

_The English Longbowman answers the challenge with a trusted sidearm, the Bastard Sword._

"The bastard, or hand-and-a-half sword, was designed for one or two handed strikes with a slash or a thrust. It was a very high quality steel blade that measured 3 ½ feet long and weighed 3 pounds," Dave explained.

_We will test the bastard sword against a torso wearing Mughal armor._

Andrew approaches the torso at the ready.

"Okay Andrew, whenever you're ready, go ahead and begin." Geoff says.

"You got it." Andrew replied.

Andrew swings the bastard sword against the dhal shield, denting it with a clang. He then swings at the helmet, denting it, he finishes with a stab into the plated mail, penetrating a plate about an inch.

Dr. Dorian assesses the damage. " Your swing to shield, you managed you dent it with about 60 PSI, he will feel the hit, but not be injured. The swing to the helmet, you dented it much more than the Mughal did to yours, no skull fracture but he is dazed. Lastly, your stab to the armor hit a plate and penetrated about an inch in. Same as the mughal, a cut."

_Both swords have shown their damage capabilities, where do our experts stand?_

"I think I have to give the edge to the bastard sword. It has double edges capabilities and can stab well, the Talwar can't, plus the talwar doesn't perform well against chainmail. Edge bastard sword." Geoff started off

"Ibagree, the talwar is slashing, it'll do nothing against chainmail armor, where as the bastard is effective at stabbing through the Mughal mail, edge bastard sword." Dorian says.

"I'm with you guys, edge bastard sword." Mack concludes.

_In short range weapons, the English Longbowman takes the edge with the Bastard Sword._

_Coming up, a both unleash their mod range weapons when a crushing mace goes against an anti cavalry staff._

_XXXX_

_The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their mid-ranged weaponry. Up first will be the English Longbowman with the Quarterstaff._

"The quarterstaff was a hardwood staff used for both stick fighting and anti-cavalry purposes. The one here is 6 feet in length and weighs 5 pounds. On each end of its shaft are about ten or so inch long iron spikes that can deliver bludgeoning blows and pull riders off their horses if used correctly," Dave explained.

Andrew stood ready with his quarterstaff.

"Andrew, we will have you attack a torso outfitted it the Mughal's armor. Hit the shield, chainmail, and helmet once so we can see what you can do." Geoff explains.

"You got it." David replies.

"On 3...2...1... Smash it!"

Andrew swings the staff at the shield, the spikes penetrating just a bit, he yanks the shield away, takes it off and swings at the helmet, leaving several dents in it, for his final attack, he swings at the chainmail, denting a plate instead.

Dr Dorian checks the damage done. " Your swing to the shield managed to get the spikes through and penetrate, probably touching the guy behind it, no broken bones but he'll feel the blow. The swing to the helmet hit hard enough to concuss him, and the swing to the mail, you again hit a steel plate, saving this guy but he will probably have on rib broken."

"You're weapon is suited for cavalry combat, our mace will definitely destroy your armor." Bahajneet countered.

_The Mughal Warrior responds with a miniature wrecking ball, the Mughal Mace._

"The Mughal's mace was a long, hefty weapon, which required the user to stand in a wide-legged stance. It was 5 feet long and weighed 5 pounds," Dave explained.

Bahajneet stands with his mace ready. He will attack a torso wearing the longbowman's chainmail, steel helmet and shield.

"On 3...2...1... Destroy it!"

Bahajneet swings his mace at the shield, smashing parts of the sides off. He then swings at the helmet, denting it severely and crushing the skull. He finishes with a mighty side swing to the chainmail portion of the armor, smashing multiple links away to the sound of the experts cheering (even Andrew) wildly.

"Oh man, I can't even describe what just happened." Dr Dorian says examining the mess. " The shield is smashed on one side with the iron cross holding the remaining portions of the shield. This means he has a broken arm. The swing to the helmet dented and causes a fracture, he is dead immediately. And your final swing, you smashed multiple links away and destroying his ribs., dead on arrival."

_Both sides have shown their weapon's destructive capabilities, wear do the panelists stand?_

"I'm giving my edge to the mughal mace, it is more destructive to the opponent's armor and just has the destructive capabilities. Edge mughal mace." Geoff starts.

"Agreed, the quarterstaff can also be broken by a hit from the mace. Edge mughal mace." Dorian says.

"You're right, the quarterstaff doesn't compare. Edge Mughal mace." Mack finished.

_In mid ranged weapons, the Mughal gets the edge with his mace._

_Coming up, both warriors will take aim at each other with their respective bows, then it will be a duel to the death!_

_XXXX_

_The time has now come for both warriors to go to long range. Up first will be the Mughal with the Indian Composite Bow._

"The Mughal's composite bow was 4 feet in length and weighed 3 pounds, made from hood, horn and ivory," Hank explained showing his bow off to the panelists.

_To test the bow's accuracy, killing potential and reload time, the team has set up a moving ballistics gel torso outfitted in the longbowman's armor at 35 yards away. Bahajneet will have 3 shots to test his weapon ou_t.

"Alright Bahajneet on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Bahajneet loaded his first arrow and fired at the wood buckler, penetrating the shield. He loads his second and fires it at the helmet, knocking it off the head. He loads his final arrow and fires at the chainmail, the arrow going straight into the heart.

"Impressive shooting Bahajneet, your shot to the shield penetrated and the arrowhead is sticking out the other side. The second hit the helmet, but bounces off, the best shot is the last, you went straight into his heart killing him instantly." Dorian says

"I admit, your bow is very impressive, our bow also has a reputation of its own." Andrew says, he is actually impressed by the mughal bow.

_The longbowman answers the challenge with his namesake._

"The English Longbow was considered to be the most effective missile weapon of the late Middle Ages with penetrative abilities akin to those of a modern bullet, the height of its fame coming during the Hundred Years War. It had a rate of fire of roughly 6 arrows per minute and an effective range of 150 meters with a maximum of 350 in the hands of a skilled archer. It was made of a very strong and flexible yew and was 6 feet in length on average," Dave explained.

Andrew stands ready with his longbow. As with the Indian Composite bow, he will have three shots.

"Andrew on 3...2...1... Fire!"

Andrew strings his first bodkin arrow and aims for the shield. He fires it and the arrow penetrated the dhal and sticks in. He loads his second bodkin and fires at the helmet, knocking off like the Mughal's test. He loads his last bodkin and fires it into the chest, the arrow going straight through and the arrow protrudes into the other sides.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage. " You're first bodkin managed to penetrate the shield, not enough to touch the man behind it. Your helmet shot, you knocked the helmet off like the mughal, just temporarily dazing him. Your final shot went straight through the mail and hit his heart. Instant kill."

"Nice, our bows were able to match each other in terms of killing ability." Bahajneet said.

_Both bows have shown their killing power, which one gets the edge?_

"I'm very impressed, both bows matched each other and did basically the same damage, both are just too even." Geoff states.

"Agreed, the longbow has more range, but the Mughal's bow has the penetration, edge even." Dorian says.

"It comes down on each warrior's skill with their respective bows. Edge even." Mack finishes.

_In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, two lethal daggers will be tested, then later, Mughal and Longbowman will finally duel to the death._

_XXXX_

_The time has now come for both warriors to reveal their daggers. Up first will be the English Longbowman with the Rondel Dagger._

"The rondel was a thin bladed dagger widely used throughout Medieval Europe that was ideal for piercing chain mail. It tapers drastically at the edge, also making it great for hitting weak points in plate armor. It was around 14 inches long and weighed less than a pound," Dave explained.

Andrew stands in front of a torso wearing mughal armor.

"Andrew, on 3...2...1...go!"

Andrew lunges at the torso and stabs into the torso's neck in a gush of blood. He then stabs into the chainmail multiple times, blood everywhere. He finishes it off with a stab to the eye and leaves the dagger in it.

"Wow, pretty messy here." Dorian says inspecting the carnage. The throat stab, you severed the windpipe while also getting the spinal cord for an instant kill. And these multiple stabs would altogether cause a kill. The final stab, got into his brain killing him instantly

"Our dagger has just the same amount of killing power. We can match the rondel." Bahajneet says.

_The Mughal warrior strikes back with a deadly curved blade, the Bichuwa._

"The bichuwa is an Indian dagger with a loop hilt and a narrow undulating blade that is named for its resemblance to the sting of a scorpion. Thanks to its small size it could easily be concealed in a sleeve or waistband. It had a 15 inch steel blade with a 3 inch wooden grip and weighed just over a pound," Dave explained.

Bahajneet stood with his bichuwa.

"Same test for you Bahajneet, on 3...2...1... Go!"

Bahajneet stabs the torso in the heart going through with blood leaking from underneath the mail. He stabs the torso in the stomach multiple times in a gory display of blood. He finishes by slicing the throat open.

Dorian examines the damage. " Your first stab got straight through his heart, instant kill. With your attack to the stomach, you turned his stomach into mush, he is dead. Your slice to the throat sliced through all major vessels in his neck, he will be dead quickly."

"For me, both daggers did the same amount of damage, they could have easily switched weapons and done the same thing. Edge even." Geoff started.

"Agreed, the rondel is made to get through nicks in armor, the bichuwa inflicts greater trauma, edge even." Dorian says

"With you guys on this one, even across the board." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then later, history is rewritten when two warriors meet in battle for the first time._

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"Training is a must for these two, the longbowman is trained selected and trained with his bow, but the Mughal adopted the weapons of those they conquered, that adaptability gives the Mughal a slight edge with a 96 to the longbowman's 94."

"For killer instinct, the longbowman fights mercilessly for his kingdom, but the mughal is driven by a deeper meaning, his faith, the mughal gets a 92 to the longbowman's 86."

"We next touch upon physicality, again we give it to the mughal because he wears the lighter armor and his weapons demanded lots of strength. He gets a 91 to the longbowman's 84."

"Ferocity goes to the mughal, they had others converted to Islam or die. The mughal has a 94 to the longbowman's 80"

"Endurance is last, the mughal takes it again, he wore heavier armor, he gets a 90 to the longbowman's 81."

_Our scientists and experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two expert archers?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXXX

An English longbowman is walking through a quite bog. He is searching the area after hearing rumors of an Islamic army making its way into England. He is determined to find this strange army intruding his home.

He approaches a clearing and just as he walks into it, an arrow lands right in front of him. He looks at the other side of the cleariing and sees a stranger. The stranger is wearing plated mail. He has encountered a Mughal. He knows this is one if those Islamic soldiers invading England. He loads a bodkin arrow and takes aim at the mughal. He fires the arrow.

The mughal lifts his dhal up and blocks the arrow, the arrow however becomes lodges in his shield. He pulls the arrow out and tosses it aside. Both soldiers now charge at each other. They collide in the center with a shield bash. They both draw their mid ranged weapons and circle each other.

Both wait for the other to make a move and it will be the longbowman attacking first with a swing of his quarterstaff, the mughal ducks under the swing at returns his own swing at the longbowman. The Englishman attempted to block with his staff but the mace smashes it completely in half. The mughal laughs at the longbowman and goes for an overhead swing.

The longbowman dodges to the side and withdraws his bastard sword and stabs the mughal in the side. The blade manages to go through a steel plate but only cuts into the Mughal. The Indian warrior grunts in pain and pushes the Englishman away and draws his talwar. Both are now armed with their respective swords and hold their shields out in front of them.

They begin circling each other again and the Mughal swings the talwar at the longbowman. The Englishman blocks with his wood buckler and goes for a stab into the Mughal's stomach. The mughal saw this coming and grabs the longbowman's sword arm and moves his own sword hand away from the shield and goes for another swing.

The longbowman feels the talwar hit his side and grunts from the blow. He is determined the defend his kingdom from the threat and kicks the Indian away. He then makes a retreat into the treeline.

The Indian, aggravated runs after his prey. He walks and sees nothing in the forest. He cautiously makes his way past several trees. He moves over a log when suddenly the longbowman rushes from under and tackles him to the ground stabbing him in the side with his rondel, the indian yells in pain. He then raises his dagger above his head to stab the Mughal in the face, but the Indian secretly draws his bichuwa and stabs three times into the englishman's side the he falls off the Indian.

The Englishman clutches his wounds and turns to the mughal, who is now standing tall over him. He raises his rondel protectively in front of him, but the Muslim warrior yanks it away. The longbowman, knowing he has been defeated, gets up in spite of the pain and tried to run for it

The mughal then takes his composite bow and loads an arrow and fires at the Englishman's back, the arrow going deep into his body. The Englishman falls over motionless.

The Muslim warrior the approaches the body, flips it over and with his bichuwa, slits the longbowman's throat.

He licks the blood of his blade and yells in victory for the Mughal empire.

XXXX

Winner: Mughal Warrior

**Mughal Warrior: 523**

Talwar: 120

Mughal Mace: 37

Indian Composite Bow: 232

Bichuwa: 134

**English Longbowman: 477**

Bastard Sword: 121

Quarterstaff: 25

English Longbow: 230

Rondel Dagger: 101

_In a brutal back and forth battle, the Mughal managed to achieve victory, the longbowman was not an easy opponent. Both scored over two hundred kills with their bows. _

"The Mughal won because of his bow's superior armor piercing power. Both basically were very closely matched in long ranged department, they were so evenly matched. But the Mughal's willingness to adopt weapons and tactics of those he conquered , coupled with the fact he took all the x factors made him a diverse challenger. The longbowman did well against the mughal, but the Mughal wins today." Geoff explained.

(The Mughal is seen walking back to where his fellow warriors are. He has the longbowman's longbow with him, a symbol of his victory and his new bow in case he loses his own.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two of East Asia's greatest black powder marksman face off._

Ming Warrior: China's 14th century weapons innovators, who launched the country's greatest dynasty.

vs

Ashigaru: The foot soldiers hired by Samurai during Japan's feudal era.

**_Who..is..Deadliest?_**

I'd like to thank MKDemigodZX in requesting **Han Dynasty Warrior vs Genoese Crossbowman.**


	10. Ming Warrior vs Ashigaru

Ming Warrior: The 14th century weapon innovators who launched China's greatest dynasty

vs.

Ashigaru: The foot soldiers hired by the Samurai during the feudal era.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Ming Warrior

Circa: 1368 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Bronze Helmet

Ashigaru

Circa: 1575

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs

Armor: Jingasa, Hara-ate Dou, Kote

"Today, we have our first match using firearms as the Ming warriors battle the ashiagru, this will be a great match." Mack says.

"I'm siding with the ming." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. " They created an empire twelve times the size of Japan, they also defeated the Mongols, not an easy thing to accomplish. "

"I'll side with the ashigaru. Dr Dorian says." They may have not been well trained from the start. But they managed to leave a mark on Japanese history with their marksmanship." I think they'll win."

_The Ming Dynasty was founded in 1368 when the Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty, liberating their homeland from Mongol rule. Immediately they focused on building a powerful standing army to combat future enemy invasions._

"They managed to expand China's borders to include Yunnan, Mongolia, Tibet and much of Xinjiang and Vietnam," Mack explained, "They incorporated gunpowder weapons into their military forces, speeding up a development that had been prevalent since the Song Dynasty."

_The success of the Ming Dynasty was a result of its many military institutions, its military split up into numerous commands throughout the frontier known as 'weis,' helping further spread their influence with a system that kept troops constantly supplied._

"They controlled a vast amount of territory and were able to incorporate weapons and tactics which helped inspired modern weapons. The ashigarus are in for a tough fight." Mack finished.

_The Ming Warrior brings an assortment of innovative weapons to help defend his homeland:_

Short Range: Dao

Mid Range: Guan Dao

Long Range: 3 Barrel Pole Gun

Special: Nest of Bees

_Today, the ming go against an equally deadly marksman from their neighboring nation._

_Ashigarus were foot soldiers hired by the samurai class. They were the bulk of many samurai armie, Land owning samurai, together with peasant foot soldiers, fought in many wars and conflicts including the Mongol invasions of Japan in 1274 and 1281. Constant warfare between the 1300s and 1500s made the hiring of foot soldiers with no particular loyalty necessary at times. Paid only in loot, these mercaneries were not well-trained and thus could not always be depended upon in battle. Nonetheless, these wandering foot soldiers would eventually become the ashigaru._

"They served under the mighty samurai. They will be tough opponents indeed." Mack says

_The Japanese foot soldier came armed with the best weaponry at the time in Japan._

Short Range: Katana

Mid Range: Yari

Long Range: Tanegashima Rifle

Special: Osutzu

_Both teams will start out up close and personal with their country's most famous swords._

"The dao or 'Chinese broadsword' is a wide, slightly curved sword with a single cutting edge," weapons maker Dave Baker started out, "The wooden handle is wrapped in cloth to absorb sweat and has a circular metal guard. It was 37 inches in length and weighs slightly over a pound."

_Ming Warrior expert Yao Ming was on hand before two suspended pig carcasses making a few practice swings with his dao._

Alright Yao, we've set up a test against two unarmored opponents and one with armor," Geoff said motioning towards the pigs and then a nearby ballistic gel torso outfitted with the ashigaru's respective armor. "You know the drill."

Yao nodded and got into position

"On 3...2...1... Go!"

Yao immediately shot his blade out to his left with a slash that nearly cut the carcass in half, eliciting an awed response from the panel. He then shot his blade to the right thrusting it through the target before pulling out with a stab to the left carcass and then slashed into the right and then another to the left which slashed the carcass completely in half and then another to cleave the right carcass in half.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the remnants to begin his inspection.

"All six of your shots would have been kills. All of your thrusts managed to perforate the target's aorta and you completely cleaved through the spinal cords and thus cutting off vital functions in addition to your enemy bleeding out," the doctor explained.

"Your thrusting speed measured in at roughly 4.9 mph, pretty fast with six kills in less than seven seconds," Geoff added.

Yao then makes his way over to the ashigaru armored torso.

He swings his sword at the jingasa, denting it as the blade slides off. He then swings at the hara-ate dou, denting it and attempts a stab, making a small hole.

"Your swing at the helmet we measured only 15 PSI, this helmet did a good job protecting him, your swing at the armor only left a dent, no broken rib there and the stab only went in just a little bit. "

" Your sword is mainly used for slashing, our katana can slash and stab, especially stab through your leather armor." Ashigaru expert Shigeru Miyamoto said

_The team reviews the katana test from Samurai vs Persian Immortal. The decision is as easy as ever._

"I like the dao but it didn't cause much damage to the armor, plus the katana is faster and made of superior metals. Edge katana". Geoff started off.

"Not only that, when the katana was tested against the Persian's armor, it did significant damage, leather is no exception." Edge katana." Dorian agreed.

"I can't agree more, edge katana." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the ashigaru gets the edge with his katana._

_Coming up, both warriors fight with their signature polearms._

_XXXX_

_Now is the time for both sides to break out their mid-range arsenals. Up first will be the ashigaru is first with the yari._

"The yari was a long spear. Its size varied from 6 to 20 feet in length, but the one we've constructed is 7 feet long and weighs 4 pounds," Dave explained.

"We've set up a ballistic gel target for you clad in the ming armor and since this is a foot battle, we're only going to test it through those means," Geoff said motioning towards the target.

Shigeru nodded and got into position.

"Shigeru, are you ready?"

"Hai!" Shigeru called back.

"Then on 3…2…1, charge!"

Shigeru thrusts his spear and penetrated the entire blade into the armor. He pulls out with blood on his blade.

Dorian walks over to check the damage.

"Your thrust managed to penetrate the armor and reached his heart, this would be an instant kill by itself."

"But you're weapon is one sided. " Our polearm had more options." Yao says.

_The Ming Warrior answers the challenge with the guan dao._

"The guan dao was a weapon invented by the legendary Chinese general Guan Yu," Dave explained, "It was 6 feet long and weighed in at 11 pounds, something you can slash and stab with very nicely."

"11 pounds? Sounds cumbersome." Geoff says eyeing the polearm"

"There is a pointed counterweight used for balancing the heavy blade, which can also enable strikes from the opposite end," Yao explained.

"Alright. We will test it against s torso wearing ashigaru armor."

Yao walk over to the torso. With an overhead chop, he hits the jingasa with a jarring clang, denting it inward. He then stabs into the dou penetrating it.

Dr. Dorian inspects the damage.

"Your swing to the jingasa caused a moderate dent, he will definitely feel that hit. The stab to the dou, you penetrated 2 inches in and cut into his body, an injury."

_Both weapons have proven their ability to penetrate their opponent's armor, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I really like the guan dao, the yari does stab and slash, but the guan dao has the multi use blade, more options equals more kills. Edge guan dao." Geoff started.

"Agreed, the guan dao managed to penetrate the ashigaru armor, more options give it the edge. Edge guan dao." Dorian says.

'Also it hits a whole lot harder, edge guan dao." Mack concludes.

_For mid-range weapons, the guan dao takes the edge._

_Coming up, both warriors engage in a showdown of primitive black powder weapons when an early rifle goes toe-to-toe with an early multi-shot cannon._

_XXXXX_

_The time has come for a showdown between two primitive black powder weapons. Up first will be the Ming Warrior with his 3-barrel pole cannon._

The crew moved outside to where Yao approached with his long range weapon.

"This is the 3-barrel pole cannon," he said presenting his primitive firearm, "It was three barrels arranged in a triangle, mounted on a single wooden handle, which in turn rested upon a wooden pole. In a major innovation for its time, it was capable of multiple shots."

"Well that's great because we'll test it against the torso there wearing ashigaru armor." Geoff says

Yao positions himself and with ignites the first touch hole and the round goes flying at the armor, penetrating it with blood seeping from underneath. He ignores the second touch hole and hits it just under the first hole, leaving another. His final shot goes straight through the torso's eye.

Dr. Dorian examines the damage.

"Your first round managed to bypass the armor, it actually strikes the aortic knob, no way he is alive."

"Nice design, but what if the wind blows your torch out? You'll be left with a cumbersome club. Our rifle is better." Shigeru said.

_The ashigaru responds with their own deadly rifle._

"The Tanegashima was the Japanese equivalent of the European arquebus," Shigeru said displaying his firearm, "It fired .69 caliber ball rounds and altogether it weighed 9 pounds and measured 40 inches in length. Unlike many early matchlock firearms, it had a pistol grip and therefore wouldn't have required the use of a firing stand."

Shigeru will test the Tanegashima against a torso wearing ming armor.

"On 3...2...1... Fire! "

Shigeru aims his rifle, a pull of the trigger, the rifle fires the round at the torso, penetrating the armor and exiting out the back. He reloads his second shot, and with that, he fires at the face, obliterating it in a gory display.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage done.

"Impressive shooting, the first shit penetrated the armor and exiting out the back I guarantee every thing is torn apart in the body. The bullet hit the heart, instant kill. The face shot, obviously an instant kill, you destroyed his head pretty much."

_Both teams have successfully destroyed their respective target. Which gets the edge?_

"I'm giving the edge to the tanegashima, even though the cannon can fire three shots in rapid succession, the rifle has the larger caliber and more accuracy. Edge tanegashima." Geoff starts off.

"I have to go with the pole gun, sure the tanegashima has range and accuracy, but if the ashigaru misses, the ming can fire his next two shots into him. Edge pole gun." Dorian countered.

_The tie breaker fell down onto Mack_

"Doc, sorry once again, but without the stand, the pole gun's accuracy decreases. Tanegashima all the way."

_In long range weapons, the ashigarus get the edge with their tanegashima._

_Coming up, both sides reveal their special weapons, then later, ming warrior and ashigaru meet for the first time in a 5 on 5 battle to the death._

_XXXX_

_Now the time has come for both warriors to unleash their powerful special weapons._

Yao walks with his nest of bees in hand

"What is that?" Geoff asked.

"I bring the Nest of Bees," Yao replied motioning towards his special weapon, "This is an early rocket battery, filled with 32 rocket-tipped arrows. In addition, the arrows could be tipped with poison or flammable materials such as pitch, bitumen or resin, as well as 'armor busters' and explosive. They could range from massive battery-like emplacements to handheld and could be used on land and water. Their range could go to 5 football fields away and they had an added psychological effect thanks to the noise and smoke."

"Cool, we have a charging horde of ashigaru, think you can deliver?

" Sure can." Yao replied.

Yao sets his nest of bees and lights up the fuse. and with a deafening hiss an entire volley of rocket-propelled arrows shot out of their canister, a blinding cloud of smoke following. When the smoke finally cleared there were several targets with arrows sticking out of them.

"I can tell already we have multiple kills in one shot, yet let's see how effective the shots were," Dr. Dorian said making his way over.

"With our guy on the horse I'm seeing one of the arrows impacted his armor, yet failed to penetrate," Dr. Dorian said pointing out a visible dent, "Probably not going to be enough to hurt him, yet should be enough to scare him."

The trauma doctor then inspected the rest of the dummies present, "From what I'm seeing, you only managed to hit six of the targets out of 32 arrows fired, yet at the same time I notice that all of your arrows that connected were instant kills," he reported, noticing some of the arrows had hit the dead center painted into the targets' chests.

"Can't say I'm impressed, our weapon was an early shotgun." Shigeru says.

_The ashigaru fires back with a early shotgun_

"The Osutzu was a combination of a hand-cannon and shotgun it might have only one shot but the damage that it deals with one shot is enough to kill three men." Dave explains.

Shigeru will fire his weapon at an armored torso.

" Whenever you're ready, go right ahead." Geoff said

Shigeru nods and with a pull of the trigger, releases a thunderous blast that left many holes in the Ming's armor.

" All your shots are instant kills, this armor is useless against the osutzu. This is equivalent to the blunderbuss." Dorian says.

_Both warriors have shown their weapons destructive power. Which gets the edge?_

"I am giving the edge to the osutzu, while the nest of bees has the arrow volley, the osutzu is more powerful and can get through the ming armor. Edge osutzu." Geoff says.

"Nope nope, nest of bees, the osutzu needs the right amount of gunpowder, too little, it miss fires, too much, it blows up in your hands, edge nest of bees." Dorian counters

_The tie break yet again falls down upon Mack_.

"Osutzu, the nest of bees does not deliver the right amount of damage you'd want, it didn't penetrate the ashigaru's armor, for sheer power and armor piercing capabilities. Edge osutzu. "

_In special weapons, the osutzu gives the ashigarus the edge._

_Coming up, Mack will gauge the x factors and we will finally see who is deadliest!_

_XXXX_

_Mack will now gauge the x factors of the warriors._

"Training will be covered, we ended up giving this for the Ming Warrior because he was extensively trained in various weaponry and martial arts. The ming gets a 94 to the ashigaru's 90

"Physicality is also factored, the ashigaru gets it because his armor is heavier and he has less cumbersome weapons. He gets a 87 to the Ming's 86."

"Killer instinct was a hard one, but we eventually gave it to the ming, the ashigaru, when they would face rival samurai, the battle were ritualistic to avoid mass slaughter. The ming gets a 92 to the ashigaru with an 85."

"For ferocity, the ming kicked the Mongols out of China and launched its greatest dynasty. He gets a 94 to the ashigaru with an 89."

"Lastly, we factor in loyalty the ashigaru only are loyal to who ever paid them most. The ming only fell when their empire died off. Ming gets a 95 to the ashigaru with an 80."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two very similar warriors?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said throwing the switch.

XXXX

The fight takes place in the Korean countryside. China is attempting to invade Japan by using Korea as a base of operations. Japan has sent its best armies to Korea to prevent a Chinese invasion of the island nation.

Five ashigaru foot soldiers enter a small village with reports of enemy activity in this area.

**Ashigaru: 5**

Entering from the other end if the village, five ming warriors enter it as well.

**Ming: 5**

The two groups approach the village square and spot each other. The two groups open fire on each other. A ming Warrior is hit by the ensuing gun fire and falls dead. An ashigaru it hit in the arm and the two groups split up.

**Ashigaru: 5 - Ming: 4**

The wounded ashigaru goes into a house but unknown to him, a ming warrior is lying in wait for him, as the foot soldier passes the doorway, the ming jumps out with his dao and slices the Japanese soldier's throat open in a gush of blood.

**Ashigaru: 4 - Ming: 4**

Two ming warriors are making their way pass a statue when suddenly a bullet hits the statue, nearby an ashigaru had fired his rifle and is now reloading it. The ming warriors plan to circle him from both sides and move in. The ashigaru is finished loading his rifle and takes aim, but he sees the ming aren't there. One ming appears out from behind a fence, the ashigaru aims for him but three gunshots are heard. The other ming had snuck behind him and fired his pole gun, the ashigaru falls dead three times over.

**Ashigaru: 3 - Ming: 4**

The ashigaru leader is running through the town past some barn building and a ming who had killed his man earlier jumps out and attempted to slash him. The leader dodges and draws his katana and slices the Ming's arm off. The ming falls to the ground yelling at his stump and the ashigaru leader stabs him in the heart.

**Ashigaru: 3 - Ming 3**

The ming leader is chased by an ashigaru and ducks into behind a rock, the ashigaru jumps on top of the rock and thrusts his yari downward, but he sees that the ming isn't there. A whistle is heard and he turns around. The ming captain fires a nest of bees and the ashigaru is peppered to death with multiple arrows stuck into his face.

**Ashigaru: 2 - Ming: 3**

Elsewhere in the village, an ashigaru and a guan dao wielding ming clash, the ashigaru attempts to stab the ming with his katana, but the ming elbows him and then performs a graceful spin with his guan dao, slicing the ashigaru's throat open.

**Ashigaru: 1 - Ming: 3**

The ming captain and his remaining men meet up in the village square, they know there is one more enemy left and they decide to again split up and find him.

The ming captain is off on his own while the other two search the outskirts of the village. They spot the ashigaru captain running up a rocky hill They yell out to their captain to follow them.

The captain hears them and goes to where they are.

The two ming make their way up the rocky hill and pass between two large boulders. The ashigaru captain lies in wait for them and fires his osutzu, the thunderous blast kills the two ming warriors and they lay dead with multiple holes in them.

**Ashigaru: 1 - Ming: 1**

The ming captain gets to where he thought he heard the blast and sees his men dead. Saddened. He is determined to avenge his men. He reaches the top of the rocky hill and sees the ashigaru captain. Both men knew this had to end. They draw their swords.

Both go into their respective battle stances and circle each other. The ming attacked first by doing a jump attack to which the Japanese warrior parried and slashed at the leather armor. The katana actually managed to cut into the armor but the ming is unharmed.

The ming luges again at the Japanese soldier who attempts to parry it, the ming only feigned this attack and swings into the ashigaru's arm, cutting it. The ashigaru grunts and holds his wound.

The ming sees his enemy is wounded, feeling cocky, he runs and swings and cuts the Japanese soldier across the face and he falls over. The ming goes to finish the fight and raises his sword high. Unknown to him, the ashigaru had an extra osutzu and fires, a thunderous blast echoes across the area and the ming flies back, dead from the guns powerful blast.

**Ashigaru: 1- Ming: 0**

The ashigaru gets up, he checks the ming and sees that he is dead, raises his katana and yells " BANZAI!"

XXXX

Winner: Ashigaru

**Ashigaru: 564**

Katana: 171

Yari: 50

Tanegashima: 220

Osutzu: 123

**Ming Warrior: 436**

Dao: 75

Guan Dao: 165

3 Barrel Pole Cannon: 96

Nest of Bees: 100

_In a climatic battle between Asia's black powder marksmen, the ashigaru achieved victory, but it wasn't easy, the Ming's scoring the most kills in their arsenal and their superior training kept this from being anymore lopsided._

"The ashigaru won because they had superior firearms, superior armor and the better sword. The ming put up a challenge, but their inferior armor was easily penetrated by all the ashigaru's weapons." Geoff explained.

(The ashigaru captain is seen leaving the village, he turns and looks at the village and bows in memory of his men, he carries a guan dao, proof he had won another battle.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two front line infantry come to battle for their respective empires_.

Roman Legionary: One of history's most disciplined warriors and backbone of the Roman empire.

vs.

Aztec Jaguar: Swift moving slayer of the ancient Mexican empire.

_**Who..is.. Deadliest!**_

Notice: I have decided to do **Saladin vs. Charlemagne **and** Saxon Huscarl vs. Byzantine Soldier.** Once again, anyone who wishes to help out with my match ups is welcome.


	11. Roman Legionary vs Aztec Jaguar

Roman Legionary: The disciplined soldier of the Roman empire who will fight to the death.

(A Roman legionary parries an attempted strike from a Gallic warrior before stabbing through his unprotected chest.)

vs

Aztec Jaguar: Swift moving slayer of the ancient Mexican empire.

(A jaguar is seen impaling an enemy with his atlatl.)

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Roman Legionary

Circa: 120 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Armor: Imperial Gallic Helmet, Lorica Hamata, Scutum

Aztec Jaguar

Circa: 1500 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Wooden Helmet. Ichcahuipilli (Quilted Armor), Chimalli Shield, Jaguar Skin

"Today, two great infantry battle as we have the Roman Legionary against the Aztec Jaguar. It will be quite an interesting match." Mack explains.

"I'm siding with the Legionary." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says." His weapons are made of superior materials, all which will definitely leave more than a hole in the jaguar's armor."

"Well I side with the Aztec." Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian says." He is faster than the legionary and with his obsidian weapons, he will definitely be able to take the roman's heart."

_Following the Marian reforms, the world's first professional army was established and they would fight on the front lines, paving the way for the Roman Republic to expand into an Empire, conquering much of ancient Europe and establishing an empire which would last for over a thousand years. Following the fall of the Western Roman Empire, they continued their activities in the East in what would become the Byzantine Empire._

"They were famed for their discipline and an unbreakable spirit that left them willing to die for Rome. It was that spirit that made the Roman Empire the largest of its day and able to survive for well over a thousand years," Mack concluded.

_The Legionary charged into battle with the standard issue of the Roman Empire armaments_:

Short Range: Spatha

Mid-Range: Lancea

Long Range: Manuballista

Special Weapon: Falx

_Today, the legionary goes up against a new opponent, one who hails from the most powerful empire in Central America._

_Jaguars were an elite military order of Aztec society similar to the Eagle Knights. They lived a life of constant warfare as full-time warriors who were expected to be leaders and commanders on and off the battlefield, in addition to acting as a city police force. To achieve this rank, a warrior had to capture 4 enemies. Along with the Eagle and Turtle warriors, they were the only elite military unit that did not restrict membership solely to the nobility as commoners who had proven themselves in battle could also be permitted to join._

"They were among the elite of Aztec society and they truly believed they were doing their part not just to preserve their society, but preserve the balance of the universe, hence their need for human sacrifices," Mack concluded.

_The Aztec Jaguar came equipped with an arsenal good for all ranges:_

Short Range: Huitzauhqui

Mid-Range: Tepoztopilli

Long Range: Atlatl &amp; Tlacochtli

Special Weapon: Tecpatl

_Both were fierce close combat combatants, the jaguar will demonstrate his weapon._

"The huitzauhqui was very similar to the maquahuitl, but it had triangular shards of obsidian instead of rectangular, a weapon you would hit an enemy and then pull out rather than swinging all the way through and sawing. It was 4 feet long and weighed 3 pounds," weapons maker Dave Baker explained.

Jaguar expert Eder Saul Lopez stood ready with his huitzauhqui.

"Okay Eder, you will attack a torso wearing the armor of a typical legionare." Geoff explained.

"You got it."

"3...2...1...go!"

Eder swings his huitzauhqui at the torso's helmet, leaving noticeable scratches but losing some of the weapon's obsidian, he then swings into the lorica hamata, penetrating it and spilling some stage blood.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage.

"Your strike to the helmet only left scratches, he'll only be dazed. And your strike to the chainmail managed to pierce it and penetrate into his body. You also hit hard enough to break a rib, just an injury. But, some fragments of obsidian is present in the wound, he will be in lots of unbearable pain which could leave him vulnerable."

"But keep in mind that while it is a neat weapon, our weapon is made of steel." Legionary expert Marcus Antonius said.

_The Legionary used the Spatha. Due to similarities between the spatha and gladius, the team makes the assumption that the spatha will go through all the jaguar's defenses._

"I like the huitzauhqui because of the unique design of the weapon, but the spatha will definitely get through all the jaguar's defenses. Edge spatha." Geoff starts.

"I disagree and go with the huitzauhqui, sure it is inferior material wise but it is designed to continue doing damage with the obsidian, the legionary is in trouble if he has bits of it in his bloodstream. Edge huitzauhqui." Dorian countered

_The tie breaker falls down on Mack._

"While doc presents a valid argument. Superior materials in the spatha and ability to penetrate all the jaguar's defenses give it the edge."

_In short range weapons, the legionary takes the edge with the spatha._

_Coming up, both warriors unleash hell with their deadly mid ranged weapons when a spear of Celtic design faces off against an obsidian spear._

_XXXX_

_The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their mid-range arsenals. Up first will be the Roman Legionary with the lancea._

"The Roman's lancea was a short javelin used by their auxiliaries, used for both infantry and cavalry combat. It was used much like the pilum as both a hand-to-hand and missile-type weapon. Its design was most likely inspired by the Celt's, but shorter at 4 feet in length and weighing just over a pound, made from ash and with a dense iron head," Dave explained.

Marcus stood ready with two lanceas at hand. A torso outfitted in jaguar armor stands near.

"Okay Marcus, you will attack a gel torso outfitted in the Aztec jaguar's armor with his chimalli shield, ready?" Geoff asked

"Yeah, I am ready". Marcus replied

"Okay, on 3...2...1... Go!"

Marcus tossed his first lancea st the shield with the iron head getting through the shield. He then takes his second lancea and charges the torso and thrusts the spear into its chest, the spear easily going through the cotton.

"Alright, the first lancea went straight through the chimalli and managed to get half way through the shield. Definitely getting him in the arm. And for the second lancea, you thrusted straight into his heart for an instant kill."

"But what if you end up missing? Jaguars are swift fighters and they can dodge it since its so big we can see it coming." Eder said unimpressed.

_The jaguar responds with his own spear._

"The tepoztopilli was a common frontline weapon in the Aztec military," Dave said displaying the lengthy weapon, "It was a pole arm that could sometimes measure more than seven feet tall and had a broad wooden head about a foot wide made of smaller obsidian blades. It's good for either slashing or thrusting, tough enough to pierce Spanish armor."

Eder will attack a torso wearing the legionary's lorica hamata.

"Okay Eder, on 3...2...1... Go!"

Eder stabs the torso with his spear and it manages to penetrate, he tried to pull out but his tepoztopilli gets stuck easily, after a brief struggle. He pulls out and thrusts again into the torso's heart.

Dorian walks over and lifts the hamata to inspect the damage.

"Wow, you completely skewered the man's heart on the second strike. Your first strike skewered his stomach. Wow, this is a horrible way to go."

"Your weapon is great, but it seems to get stuck easily in the armor, aren't you worried about it?" Marcus said.

"Nope, as long as I do a good amount of damage, I'll be satisfied." Eder replied.

_Both sides have shown what their spears are capable of doing, which gets the edge?_

"I say this is a tie, both weapons are just lethal, the lancea had the wavy pattern on its iron head, but the tepoztopilli does horrible damage to the body. Edge even." Geoff says.

"I go with the lancea, it can go through the jaguar's cotton armor like butter, while the Aztec's weapon gets stuck in the chainmail so easily, which will haunt the jaguar. Edge lancea". Dorian said.

_The tie breaker once again falls upon Mack._

"Sorry doc, but Geoff is right, while the lancea can be thrown, the jaguar can dodge it and close the distance and use his tepoztopilli and skewer the legionary, it depends on the distance. Edge even."

_In mid ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, both sides reveal their long ranged weapons, then after, two foot soldiers will clash!_

_XXXX_

_The time has come for the battle to go to long range. Up first will be the Aztec Jaguar with the Atlatl &amp; Tlacochtli combination._

"The atlatl was a spear thrower that was one of the earliest weapons systems developed by mankind. It had been used virtually worldwide until the advent of more advanced weapons systems, such as the bow and arrow, came to prominence. It works by increasing the leverage generated by the thrower's arm, also increasing the speed and accuracy of the spear. It was made from wood and bone and was 2 feet in length and weighed 4 ounces," Dave explained.

Eder had an atlatl ready before a torso wearing legionary armor.

"Eder, you will be given three shots to the target down range, one shot will see if it can penetrate the scutum shield." Geoff explained

"Sure can do." Eder says

Eder loads up his first arrow and throws it, the projectile manages to penetrate the wooden portion of the scutum. He loads his second tlacochtli and throws it at the torso. The arrow going straight through the armor and out the back. Loading his last projectile, he throws it against at the torso, the arrow ends up going through the eye of the torso with the crowd cheering in the background.

The panelists walk over and Dr. Dorian inspects the damage.

"Your first shot to the scutum actually got through it, but only a little. The second shot went straight into the heart for an instant kill. And finally, the best shot is this one. Going straight into his eye and hitting his brain, dead on arrival."

"I like it, but when its in the air, the legionary can dodge it because of it being so slow." Marcus said.

_Due to the legionary's manuballista functioning similar for Alexander's gastraphetes, the team reviews the clip from Genghis Khan vs Alexander the Great and comes to a conclusion._

"While the manuballista has superior power and accuracy, the reload is similar to the gastraphetes. The atlatl and tlacochtli has simplicity. Edge atlatl." Geoff started.

"Agreed, the manuballista's reload time will kill the legionary. Edge atlatl." Dorian says.

"Agreed, edge atlatl." Mack concluded.

_In long range weapons, the jaguar takes the edge with his atlatl &amp; tlacochtli._

_Coming up, a sacrificial dagger goes against a nasty war scythe. Then later. Aztec Jaguar and Roman legionary meet on the battlefield._

_XXXX_

_The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their special weapons. Up first will be the Roman Legionary with the falx._

"The falx was a murderous weapon that originated with the Thracians and the Dacians and would eventually find its way into the hands of the Romans, who would use it for both combat and as a siege hook for breaking down enemy fortifications. It had a nice forward curved iron blade and when given enough momentum it could penetrate anything, including slicing off limbs. Altogether it was 39 inches long and weighed 3 pounds," Dave explained.

Marcus stood with his falx standing before a torso wearing jaguar armor.

"Marcus, we will tests that weapon to see if it can get through all of the jaguar's defense." Geoff explained.

"You got it man." Marcus replied confidently.

"Then on 3...2...1... Hack em up!"

Marcus used the falx to take the chimalli shield away. He then swings the falx's sharpened point onto the helmet, punching through it hut it gets stuck, he soon frees it and swings at the cotton armor, going through and spilling blood.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage.

"Your strike to the helmet managed to crack it and the sharpened point actually got into the skull but not deep enough to kill, just a wound. Your swing to the cotton armor managed to slice through and get into his ribcage and fracturing a few ribs. Debilitatinf injury."

"Our weapon may not be as long, but we have more speed with it and it can get through chainmail." Eder says.

_The Aztec responds with his sacrificial dagger._

"The tecpatl was often used for ceremonial purposes, but was still carried into battle as a sidearm," weapons maker Dave Baker explained, having recreated an intricate replica of the aforementioned weapon, "It consisted of a double-sided obsidian blade attached to either a stone or wooden handle. It was typically seven to nine inches overall in length and half a pound."

Eder stood before a torso outfitted in lorica hamata.

"On 3...2...1... Go!"

Eder stabs his tecpatl into the armor, penetrating it but only causing a cut, he struggles to pull it out, he gives a hard yank and the tecpatl ends up breaking.

"Well, the tecpatl did achieve some penetration, but it only causes a minor cut." Dr. Dorian says.

_Both weapons have shown what they can do, which gets the edge._

"No brainer, falx all the way. It got through all the jaguar's defenses while the tecpatl is so short and its fragility plays against it. Edge falx." Geoff started.

"Agreed, while the obsidian will cause unbearable pain for the legionary, the tecpatl barely even got through the armor. Edge falx." Dorian says

"Agreed, for ability to punch through armor gives it the edge." Mack says.

_In special weapons, the Roman Legionary takes the edge with the falx._

_Coming up, two foot soldiers will finally clash for the first time._

_XXXX_

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"As usual, we have training, the the legionary takes this, the jaguar only had to capture a few prisoners to attain his rank. The legionary gets a 90 to the jaguar's 81."

"For endurance, the legionary is a professional soldier operating in a hive mentality which leave him hardened physically and mentally. He gets a 92 to the Jaguar's 90."

"Physicality is next. This goes to the jaguar. He is trained from a young age. He gets a 92 to the legionary's 88."

"For ferocity, the jaguar was driven to fight for his gods. He gets an 88 to the legionary's 85."

"Lastly, we have killer instinct. The legionary takes this because the jaguar only captured most of the time. The legionary is rated an 82 to the jaguar's 80."

_Our scientists and experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two fierce front line soldiers?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

A Roman legionary is seen walking through a path in a quiet forest. He is doing a patrol on orders of his commander. There have also been reports of strange unknown warriors wandering the area. He continues his patrol and sits down on a log. He sets his weapons aside and goes to make a fire.

Unknown to him, he is being watched. An Aztec Jaguar is seen watching him from the treetops. He loads a tlacochtli into his atlatl and aims at the legionary. The roman hears a hawk fly overhead and gets the feeling he is being watched. Shrugging it off. He goes about his business when suddenly a tlacochtli lands literally centimeters away from his hand. He jumps back surprised.

He then looks up and sees another arrow flying down onto him. He picks up his scutum just in time to block it. He then gathers his weapons and makes a quick run for it.

The jaguar, not wanting to let this man get away, stealthily pursues him. The legionary stops to regain his breath when he sees a leaf fall on front of him. He looks up and sees the jaguar leaping down with his tecpatl drawn. The roman rolls to the side and looks at his attacker. A strange man wearing Jaguar skin, convinced this is the strange warrior he heard rumors of, he draws his spatha and with his scutum, holds his shield in front of him.

The jaguar draws his huitzauhqui and charges the roman, the roman pokes his spatha out, but the jaguar ducks and twirls to the roman's blind spot and swings his sword club. The club hits the legionary's helmet with a jarring clang and he stumbles over. The jaguar then raises his sword club high and swings it downward. The roman quickly stabs his spatha into the jaguar's calf. The Aztec grunts and kicks the spatha away.

The roman gets up and makes another run for it. The jaguar retreats into the bushes to make another surprise attack on the legionary.

The roman finds his manuballista and lancea stashed behind a tree. He loads his manuballista and then aims out from cover. He sees that the jaguar has disappeared. He suddenly hears rustling in a nearby bush and fires his manuballista where he heard the sound. Nothing. When he bends to reload his crossbow, he is quickly ambushed by the jaguar and gets stab with the tepoztopilli. He screams at the pain and falls over but knows his armor saved him, he kicks a log at the jaguar's feet and trips him. He gets up to retrieve his lancea and brings it downward to stab the jaguar. The Aztec rolled quickly and draws his tecpatl.

The Aztec is frustrated and intended to end the fight. The roman thrusts out the lancea and the jaguar rolls around it and stabs the roman again. His armor saving him but he feels the tecpatl had cut into him. The jaguar pushes the legionary and breaks his lancea in half. The roman, now angry, draws his falx and both stand with their weapons.

The Aztec takes his chimalli and holds it protectively on front of him. The roman swings it falx to which the jaguar blocked with his shield, but the chimalli is sliced in half and the falx cuts into his arm. He grunts and drops the shield and retreats and climbs onto the trees.

The roman, knowing he will ambush him again, stands and waits for his enemy.

He hears rustling from above and sees the jaguar leaping down onto him again. Reacting quickly, the roman swung his falx and cuts into the jaguar's side, his armor doing nothing to protect him. The force of the swing knocked the jaguar aside.

As the jaguar laid there holding his wound. He thinks of his failure to the gods and tried to crawl away.

The roman stands on top of him, turns the Aztec into his back, then with a mighty swing, he hacks into the jaguar's belly open spilling out his intestines and the Aztec screams in pain as he tries to hold his entrails before going limp.

Upon seeing his foe has been defeated, he raises his falx into the air and yells "Nam et de gloria Romae!"

XXXX

Winner: Roman Legionary

**Roman Legionary: 576**

Spatha: 135

Lancea: 186

Manuballista: 10

Falx: 245

**Aztec Jaguar: 424**

Huitzauhqui: 192

Tepoztopilli: 184

Atlatl &amp; Tlacochtli: 39

Tecpatl: 9

_In a epic battle between two fierce foot soldiers, the legionary prevails in a relatively one sided battle. His falx and lancea destroying the competition._

"The legionary won because he had the superior materials in his weapons, also, coupled with his ability to punch through all the jaguar's armor with all his weapons is what made him victorious. The jaguar was good, but couldn't win today." Geoff explained.

(The Roman is seen resting at his camp, he has treated his wounds. Tomorrow, he will return to Rome and warn his emperor of the new threat that may be upon them. The jaguar's tepoztopilli is now in his possession.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle between two warriors who fought to protect their respective nations against invaders._

Spartan: The battlefield butcher of ancient Greece.

vs

Scottish Highlander: Fierce Gallic speaking titans who fought the English for their freedom.

**Who...Is...Deadliest**

I have a pretty good Back for Blood Special, it will be "Deadliest" Ancient warriors, "Deadliest" Modern warriors, "Deadliest" Black powder marksman and "Worst" Crime group. I hope **MetalHarbinger**, **Zivon96**, **DeadAliveManiac**,** Harbingers of NEVEC** and **Dr. MKDemigodZX** can provide assistance in my future matches.

Also, I have also decided to do **Medellin Cartel vs Taliban** and** Marine Raiders vs Viet Cong**


	12. Spartan vs Scottish Highlander

Spartan: The battlefield butcher of ancient Greece do resisted Persian tyranny.

(A spartan is seen slamming his aspis into a Persian, then finishing him off with his xiphos.)

vs

Scottish Highlander: Fierce Gaelic speaking titans who fought for Scottish independence.

(A group of Highlanders are seen slaughtering a group of English knights.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two fierce warriors._

Spartan:

Circa: 480 B.C.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Cuirass, Greaves and Arm Guards, Corinthian Helmet

Scottish Highlander:

Circa: 1350

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail

"Today, we have a battle between two warriors who were very ferocious and defended their respective nations against their invaders. The Highlanders fought for Scottish independence and the Spartans fought against Persian tyranny."

"I'm siding with the spartan." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin said. " They endured the toughest training ever in history, designed to create the perfect soldier."

"I'm siding with the highlander." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian says." They fought with an unmatched ferocity to preserve Scottish independence."

_Coming from the ancient city state of Sparta, every aspect of society was geared towards producing the perfect soldier._

"When an infant was born, they were carefully inspected by the elders. If there were any imperfections detected, you would quickly be cast off the cliff. At the age of 7, a boy would be trained to kill his enemies in one of the hardest training regimes ever known to man, one so brutal it was believed to have been the inspiration behind the grueling regime for today's Spetsnaz operatives," Mack explained.

_The Spartans eventually fought their way into history during the Greco-Persian War, particularly at the famed Battle of Thermopylae, in which 300 Spartan warriors led by King Leonidas I went up against a force of Persian warriors numbering in the hundreds of thousands, fighting to the last man._

"These were Spartans we are talking about here. They knew they were outnumbered and likely going to die, but they didn't let that stop them from making one final stand in what could have been akin to an ancient version of the defense of the Alamo. It was their sacrifice which helped save Europe from Persian tyranny," Mack finished.

_The bronze powerhouse was outfitted with an assortment of brutal weapons that enabled him to cut down all who stood before him:_

Short Range: Xiphos

Mid-Range: Dory

Long Range: Javelin

Special: Aspis

_Today the bronze powerhouse goes up against an equally vicious adversary. One who fought to free their nation._

_The Scottish Highlanders were peasants who took up arms against English rule in the 12th and 13th centuries. Most famously led by William Wallace. They managed to inflict numerous defeats on their English oppressors but we're defeated just as often themselves. _

"The English eventually left but the reason is debatable on why left. Maybe the highlanders were responsible or pressure form nations like Spain and France forces the English to withdraw." Mack explains.

_The Gallic speaking titan carried a deadly arsenal that slayed many Englishmen._

Short Range: Scottish Broadsword.

Mid Range: Claymore

Long: English Longbow

Special: Target Shield &amp; Dirk Dagger

_Both warriors were fierce close combatants. The spartan will be up first._

"The Xiphos was a short sword measuring only a foot in length and weighing two pounds," weapons maker Dave Baker explained, "It had a leaf-shaped blade which made it easier to thrust and pull out of thick armor while causing more trauma in the process."

Spartan expert Barry Jacobsen stood with his xiphos in hand.

"Okay Barry, we'll have you test out the sword on a torso outfitted in your opponent's armor." Geoff explained.

Barry walked up to the torso, with a mighty thrust. He got through the armor with the entire blade in the body.

Dr. Dorian walks over to inspect the damage.

"Wow Barry, this sword got all the way into the body. You destroyed his heart and also severed the spine, instant kill."

"But then again, your sword is really small, ours is better and made of superior metals." Highlander expert Kieron Elliot says.

_The highlander responds with his own deadly blade._

"The Scottish broadsword had an ornate basket hilt, giving it a great amount of protection on all sides, as well as a straight, double-edged blade the tapered to a fine point. It was 3 feet long and three pounds in weight." Dave explained.

Kieron stands before a torso outfitted with spartan armor. He will be given 3 swings to see what damage he can inflict.

" On 3...2...1...go!"

Kieron roars as he swings his sword horizontally at the cuirass, leaving a very impressive dent, he than loads up for another swing, hitting beyond the first dent denting it further. He finishes with a stab to the armor. Penetrating enough to break skin.

"Wow, I'm very impressed. Your two swings to the armor dented it severely and by the readings we got, he will suffer some broken ribs. And that stab to the armor penetrated enough to cause a flesh wound.

_Both sides have shown their damage capabilities. Which gets the edge?_

"I'm giving the edge to the scottish broadsword." Geoff started off. " The xiphos does penetrate the chainmail, but the broadsword has the superior materials and does impressive damage to the spartan armor."

"Despite that, I give it to the xiphos, better maneuver ability and penetrated armor." Edge xiphos " Dr. Dorian counters.

_The tie break falls onto Mack._

"I still give it to the broadsword, superior materials and has more options. Edge Scottish broadsword."

_In short range weapons, the highlander takes the edge with his broadsword._

_Coming up, both warriors show off their mid ranged weapons when the spartan's most well known weapon goes against a gigantic sword._

_XXXX_

_Now our warriors will unveil their mid ranged weapons, the highlander will be up first._

"The claymore was a large, two-handed sword used by the Scottish Highlanders," Dave started, "At over 4 and a half feet long and weighing in at 5 and a half pounds it was one of the most intimidating weapons in Wallace's arsenal. With its weight and strong carbon steel it was primarily used as a slashing weapon, able to sever heads with ease ."

Kieron stood before three skulls with meat under them to simulate necks.

"Okay Kieron, for this test, we want to see if you can sever all these heads with ease, up to the challenge?" Geoff explained.

"No sweat. " Kieron replied with a confident smirk.

"On 3...2...1... Swing it!"

Kieron swung his claymore and the blade effortlessly severs through all the heads with the panelists cheering in the background.

Dr. Dorian walked over.

"We have three kills. You lopped through all three meat necks and took the lower jaws off two of the three skulls," Dr. Dorian explained.

"Now let's see what your sword can do against armor." Mack said.

Geoff brings a torso outfitted in the spartan's cuirass, shield and helmet.

Kieron then loads up for a powerful swing at the shield, leaving quite a dent in it. He then stabs the claymore into the armor, getting a good amount of penetration. He finishes with a swing to the helmet which destroys the plume and cracks the helmet.

"Alright, with your swing to the shield, you dented it impressively, but with the readings we got, not enough to break the arm but he'll feel it. Your stab achieved penetration and got into his heart. Instant kill. Your swing to the helmet is impressive. You dented it severely and cracked the helmet and caused a massive skull fracture for a near instant kill."

"Wow. That weapon sucks." Barry yelled from the sidelines. " So slow and unwieldy and we have a shield." Our weapon will poke holes into your armor."

_The spartan responds with his famed weapon._

"The dory was the chief weapon of the Spartan hoplite, used most famously in their phalanx formation," Dave explained, "It was eight feet long and weighed five pounds. On one end you have the main weapon, the iron spearhead, and on the other you have the butt spike known as a 'Lizard Killer' that can be used as a secondary weapon, but was mainly used for stabbing downed enemies as they passed over them."

Barry stood ready with his dory spear. A torso wearing Scottish armor is set up.

"Alright Barry, you know the drill man." Geoff says.

With that, Barry thrusts his spear into his target, the spearhead penetrating the chainmail with ease.

Dr. Dorian walks up as Barry pulls the spear out.

"Impressive, you managed to penetrate his armor and it was deep enough to destroy his heart for an instant kill."

"Well the claymore will just cut that toothpick in half." Kieron said unimpressed.

_Both sides have shown their mid ranged weapons, who gets the edge?_

"Despite the dory getting through the highlander's armor, I have to give it to the claymore, it does massive damage to the spartan armor and more blade to it, more blade equals more options." Geoff explained.

"Agreed, the dory can easily be cut in half by the claymore plus it is made of superior metals." Edge claymore." Dorian agreed.

"I couldn't agree more, edge claymore. " Mack finishes.

_In mid ranged weapons, the highlander takes the edge with his claymore._

_Coming up, two long range weapons will be brought out when a missle goes against a legendary bow._

_XXXX_

_Now our warriors will test out their long ranged weapons, the spartan will show his first._

"The javelin is a three foot long throwing spear with a small bronze tip on a short shaft," Dave explained, "It was typically used by a class of light infantry known as the 'peltast' and was thrown just before engaging their enemies at close range."

Barry stood with two javelins, he will attack a torso wearing highlander armor.

"Alright Barry, on 3...2...1...go!"

Barry tossed his first javelin at the target, the javelin achieved peneteration. The second javelin is tossed and lodges in the torso's face.

Dr Dorian assesses the damage done.

"The first javelin got through the chainmail and managed to get into his lung for an incapacitating injury. The second got into his face and got through his cheek bone, instant death."

"Your javelin belongs in the Olympics, our bow will go through your armor like butter." Kieron said unimpressed.

_After reviewing the longbow testing from Mughal Warrior vs English Longbowman and the decision is as easy as ever._

"This decision is too easy. Even with the aspis in the way, the longbow still outranges the javelin. Edge javelin." Geoff starts.

"Even is the javelin can penetrate the highlander's chainmail, the longbow can definitely go through the spartan's armor. Edge longbow." Dorian said.

"You both just spoke for me. Edge longbow. " Mack says.

_In long range weapons, the highlander takes the edge with the English longbow_

_Coming up, two shields will dish out damage and then later, spartan meets Scottish highlander in a duel to the death._

_XXXX_

_The time has come for both warriors to reveal their shields. Up first will be the spartan._

"The aspis is one of the largest shields ever used, four feet in diameter and weighing in at 24 pounds," Dave explained, "It consisted of several layers of riveted wooden planks covered in a layer of bronze with a layer of leather in between to absorb the shock. It can break necks and shatter skulls with relative ease."

_To test the lethality of the shield, the panel has set up a crash test dummy with four pressure sensors placed around the body._

"Alright Barry, show us what you can do, in 3…2…1!" Geoff shouted.

Barry whirled the shield back around his hip and swung it sideways, striking the dummy in its torso before drawing back again and striking it in the temple before going for another rapid swing and striking it in the neck. To finish his enemy, he brought the shield up in front of him and charged forward, knocking it from its supports and sending it collapsing to the floor, the weapons expert adding one final stomp to his downed opponent's head.

"Your first shot was swung at an angle that caught your target in both his chest and his upper arm. This man would have broken ribs, damage to internal organs and you've shattered the bones in his upper arm, rendering it useless. Your strike to the temple inflicted 45 G's of pressure, that's enough to cause a depressed skull fracture and send pieces into the man's brain, causing a laceration and with it an immediate kill. Your shot to the neck would have broken the man's C1 vertebrae, instant death," Dr. Dorian explained.

"What's also impressive if that you managed to generate anywhere between 45 and 58 G's with each strike, roughly the same force of a low speed collision or an IED explosion," Geoff added.

"There is the question of fatigue though," Mack added.

"Spartans were trained since early childhood and by the time their training was complete, they would have hefted this shield like it was nothing," Barry replied.

_Next, we test the Highlander's weapons to see what damage it can do._

Kieron stood ready with his broadsword. With a mighty swing, he managed to dent the shield. He then moves on to his claymore and swings it as hard as he could, the sword leaving an impressive dent. He backs up and stabs the shield, an inch of the blade managed to get through. He then gets the longbow and loads up a bodkin arrow and fires. The arrow penetrating before falling out.

Dr. Dorian walks over.

"I'm seeing decent damage dine to the shield. The broadsword only left a small indentation which won't cause much damage. The claymore however, you managed to swing with enough force to break an a bone in the spartan's arm. Your stab achieved an inch of penetration. Your arrow managed to penetrate although it wasn't enough to damage the guy behind it."

"That shield it way too big and heavy. Ours is deadly and it combined with our dagger its an onslaught." Kieron said.

_The highlander responds with his shield and dagger combo_

"The target was made of wood covered in cowhide with a steel spike, around 21 inches in diameter and 5 pounds, this protects and attacks, and it was commonly paired with the dirk dagger. "The dirk was a common backup weapon for a sword primarily used for stabbing, but could also slash when necessary. It could vary anywhere between 6 and 25 inches in length, the one shown here being 20 inches, and weighed less than a pound," Dave explained.

Kieron stood ready with his targe and dirk combo. He will be attacking a torso in spartan armor.

" Okay Kieron, on 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yells.

Kieron launches himself at the torso with his shield held in front of him. The spike penetrated all the way through. He then takes his dirk and stabs it through the torso's eye.

Dr. Dorian assesses the damage.

"I'm impressed, your spike got all the way through into the armor. Getting his heart for a near instant kill. And your dagger got through the eye and into the bottom portion of the brain, another instant kill."

_Both shields have demonstrated their ability to kill, which gets the edge._

"I like both shields, but the aspis is much larger and hits a whole lot harder, even with the spike and dirk, the targe is miniscule in comparison to the damage the aspis can inflict. Edge aspis." Geoff started off.

"True, I wanted to call it even but the aspis is the superior shield despite being centuries apart. Edge aspis. " Dorian said.

"Agreed, being a offensive as well as defensive give the aspis the edge." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, the spartan gets the edge with his aspis._

_Coming up, the X-factors of each warrior are gauged and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

_XXXX_

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"Training will be up first. This obviously went to the spartan. They were trained since childhood and the training was ridiculously hard. The highlanders were peasants. The spartan gets a 100 to the highlander's 77."

"Physicality is also considered. The spartan is well conditioned in his training while the highlander was a bigger guy but the spartan is better conditioned. He gets a 95 to the highlander's 87."

"Killer instinct is also factored. Both men fought for their reasons. The spartan fought to prevent Persian tyranny and the highlander fought for Scottish independence. Both are given a 100."

"For ferocity, both are very brutal warriors. Both are given 93 each."

"Lastly we have intimidation. One side you have the larger highlander charging you with deadly weapons and the other is an armored killing machine. Both are given 93 each."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

"This is a battle between two of warriors who fought for their respective nations. Let's flip the switch." Mack says.

XXXX

A lone spartan hoplite is walking along on a beach on the spartan coastline. He and his fellow Spartans are at war with a previously unknown group of warriors from across the English channel. He is sent on patrol to see if he can find any foreign enemies. He continues walking when suddenly an arrow lands in front of him.

He jumps back and looks up to see a gigantic man standing atop the rocks. He has met a highlander. The spartan senses danger and let's out a cry challenging the Scottish man.

In the midst of his war cry, the highlander has already fired an arrow at the spartan and it hits him in the chest, penetrating his armor. The spartan was caught off guard. The arrow did cut his skin but he pulls out the arrow and shrugs it off.

The highlander then draws his broadsword and targe and descends down the hill to face the spartan. Both then mount a charge at each other with their shields held in front of them. They hit each other with the highlander's massive size helping him hit the spartan back and the highlander attempts a swing with his broadsword. The Greek warrior blocks with his aspis and takes out his dory.

The Scottish warrior isn't afraid and both circle each other. The spartan would attack first with a thrust from his dory, but the highlander rolls around it and with a swing of his broadsword, cuts the dory in half. The spartan makes a retreat and the highlander chases.

The spartan quickly draws his javelin and turns around to hurl it at his opponent, the javelin merely flies by his enemy's head. The highlander then approaches and does an overhead chop to the spartan's head but the hoplite lifts his aspis in time to block it.

Seeing an opening, the spartan draws his xiphos and quickly stabs the Scottish man in his side.

The highlander grunts in pain and shoves the spartan away into a tree. The highlander then charges with his shield's spike with the intent to impale the spartan, but the hoplite moves out the way and the spike gets lodged in the tree.

The spartan then stabs the highlander in the shield arm and he lets go of his targe and quickly draws his dirk to stab the spartan. The highlander manages to find an opening and stabs the spartan in his shield arm. The spartan grunts and with his aspis, swats the highlander away.

The highlander, now royally pissed slowly draws his massive claymore. The spartan is not intimidated by this large blade and charges the highlander who in return swings a mighty swing with his claymore at the aspis.

The claymore hit with so much force the spartan felt it and can feel one in his arm get fractured. He shrugs it off anyway and tried to stab the highlander with his sword. The highlander rolls around the spartan's attempt to stab him, he ends up behind the spartan and swings his claymore downward and severs the spartan's legs right from underneath him. The spartan falls to the ground legless and yelling in pain and lifts his shield to protect him.

The highlander then mercilessly beats the aspis down with his claymore. Denting it more and more until the spartan can no longer take the pain of his broken arm from the repeated swings.

He drops his shield knowing he has been defeated. The highlander then stands over him and looks the spartan in his eyes.

With a final nod, he thrusts the claymore down into the Spartan's helmet and stabs him through the opening of his helmet into his eye.

The highlander withdraws his claymore, raises it high above his head then roars in victory.

XXXX

Winner: Scottish Highlander

**Scottish Highlander: 512**

Scottish Broadsword: 101

Claymore: 266

English Longbow: 40

Targe &amp; Dirk: 105

**Spartan: 488**

Xiphos: 98

Dory: 155

Javelin: 10

Aspis: 225

_In a incredible battle between two titanic warriors, the Scottish highlander narrowly seizes victory. It was thanks to his massive claymore sword and targe and dirk combo. The spartan was no pushover, with his aspis scoring the most kills in his arsenal._

"Wow, I'm actually surprised. I thought the Spartan's shield would be too much for the highlander to overcome. I was proven wrong. When you look at it, the highlander's weapons were made of superior materials while the spartan was better trained. The highlander's claymore proved too much even for the spartan, steel always beats bronze." Geoff explained.

(The highlander is seen walking back to his campsite. Strapped to his back is the spartan's aspis. A souvenir of their battle and homage to a new adversary.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two black powder marksman from the 16th century face off._

Ottoman Janissary: The battle hardened slave soldiers who fought to expand the Ottoman empire.

vs

Conquistador: Vicious slayers of the Aztec empire.

**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**

XXXX

Well that concludes this match! There are some who may disagree with this match up. Most people I spoke to gave their edge to the highlander so I went with what they said. For this who have seen my list for the entire season, I would like to say matches I look forward to writing are **N.V.A. vs Wehrmacht**, **Marine Raiders vs Viet Cong** and** Saxon Huscarl vs Byzantine Soldier**. Once again, please contribute to who you think will win. Also, I need to have someone fight the** French Foreign Legion** and I also plan to have the **U.S. Army Rangers** go against someone and also** Somali Pirates**.


	13. Ottoman Janissary vs Conquistador

Author's note: I have decided I will have **Delta Force vs French Foreign Legion**. All I need is reaserch the FFL's weapons since it is modern day and also **Somali Pirates vs Khmer Rouge **and **U.S. Army Rangers vs Kopassus.**

XXXX

Ottoman Janissary: Battle hardened slave soldiers who fought to expand the Ottoman empire.

(A group of janissaries are seen unleashing gunfire on several enemy troops.)

vs

Conquistador: Vicious slayers of the Aztec empire.

(A group of conquistadors are hacking several Aztecs to death with their alabarda.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Ottoman Janissary

Circa: 1529 A.D.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Chichak Helmet, Zirh Gomlek, Kalkan Shield

Conquistador:

Circa: 1521

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: Morion Helmet, Spanish Steel Breastplate

"This is shaping up to be an awesome battle we've got on hand today. On one hand, you have a slave soldier of one of the largest empires in history, the other is a mercenary who brought down the largest empire in Central America." Mack explained.

"I'm siding with the conquistadors." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. " They have superior steel in their armor and they are downright vicious."

"I'm siding with the Janissary. " Trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered. " They created an empire twelve times the size of Spain and they are actually trained warriors."

_With origins shrouded in myth, the janissaries were elite slave soldiers who became the first standing Ottoman army in a service which lasted for nearly 500 years._

"Between the ages of 10 and 12 they would be taken from their parents and given to Turkish families to learn the language, customs and the rules of Islam before they were enrolled into Janissary training and indoctrinated in the religion of Islam," Mack explained, "They were subjected to strict discipline with hard labor and trained in monastic conditions. They were prohibited from growing a beard, taking up any skill other than war, or marrying."

_Extremely well-disciplined warriors who utilized a system of living that served as a precursor to the modern military system, the standing Ottoman army expanded the empire's reach to include portions of southeast Europe, western Asia and northern Africa._

"They served an empire which lasted 623 years. They started out as slaves, but would eventually become a revered military establishment. Mack explained.

_The elite slave warrior makes extensive use of brutal close quarters offense and early black powder weaponry:_

Short Range: Yataghan

Mid Range: Ottoman Axe

Long Range: Miquelet Rifle

Special: Ottoman Grenade

_But today, the elite slave soldier goes up against an equally lethal adversary, one who brought down the largest empire of central America._

_Conquistador was a term widely used to refer to Spanish soldiers, explorers and adventurers who brought much of the Americas under the control of Spain during the 15th through the 19th centuries._

"It was under the command of Hernan Cortes where they utterly destroyed the Aztec empire. In actuality, they were more like a volunteer militia than a trained military force, but the janissary will be in for quite the challenge." Mack explains.

_The vicious Aztec slayer came armed with the best weapons Spain offered during the time._

Short Range: Toledo Rapier

Mid Range: Alabarda

Long Range: Arquebus

Special: Crossbow

_Both warriors were fierce close ranged combatants, they both used swords of different designs. The ottoman will be first._

"The yataghan is a sword with a rich history to back up its design. Much like other blades like the kopis, falcata or kukri, it comes with a shallow forward curve that gives it both great chopping and stabbing capabilities with the fine tempered steel blade it possessed," Dave Baker explained, "It was 29 inches long and just over a pound in weight."

_Ottoman expert Mehmed Khan stood ready with a yataghan._

"Alright Mehmed, we will have you attack a torso and then an armored one in conquistador armor. Ready?" Geoff explains.

"Sure thing." Mehmed said confidently.

Mehmed walked over and with a mighty swing, decapitated the first torso with stage blood spilling everywhere. He then makes his way to the armored torso and stabs into the armor with the wepaon penetrating.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage.

"Alright, your sword managed a clean decapitation which would cut allajor neck vessels and of course, this is an instant kill. Your stab to the armor managed to penetrate an inch into the armor causing only a cut."

"Our sword is better because of its superior metallurgy" conquistador expert Fernando Vasquez said.

_The conquistadors strike back with their own lethal blade._

"The Toledo rapier was of the finest steel Spain had to offer, a moderately sharpened blade that was a great thruster, it was illegal for any natives to even hold a Spanish sword of this quality. It was 40 inches long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

Fernando stood ready with his toledo ready. He will attack an unarmored torso and armored torso wearing ottoman armor.

"Okay Fernando, on 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yells.

Fernando thrusts his blade into the torso's belly, he retracts his blade and thrusts into the heart. He then moves over to the armored torso and thrusts the blade in the armor, hutting a blade leaving a small hole. He thrusts again into the chainmail portion of the armor getting an inch in.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage done.

"Okay, for the first torso, your first thrust skewered his intestines which will cause sepsis and kill him from infection. The second thrust is a no brainer, through the heart and instant kill."

He walks over the the armored torso.

"Your attack to the armor wasn't very impressive, your first stab barely left a hole in the plating and the stab to the chainmail only achieved an inch of penetration in."

_Both sides have shown what their swords are capable of doing. Which gets the edge?_

"This is a very close comparison, the yataghan can slash and stab with relative ease while the toledo is mainly a stabbing weapon. I'd have to call this even." Geoff starts off.

"True that, both also only left only minor damage against each other's armor. Edge even." Dorian says.

"You guys literally took the words out if my mouth, edge even." Mack concludes.

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, both warriors reveal their deadly mid range weapons when a battle axe goes up against a nasty polearm._

XXXX

_Now is the time for both sides to break out their mid-range arsenals. Up first will be the Janissary with his Ottoman Axe._

"The Ottoman Axe was made of the finest tempered steel that only a sword could enjoy," Dave explained, "It was a crescent-shaped axe with a small pike at the top. It was five feet long and weighed 3 pounds."

"We're going to have you put the axe to the same test you did with the yataghan," Geoff said motioning towards a ballistic gel torso outfitted in conquistador armor. So whenever you are ready."

Mehmed walked over to the armored torso, with a mighty overhead swing, he hits the morion so hard it leaves a deep dent in it. He then takes the pike end and thrusts into the armor, achieving a good amount of penetration. He then loads up for a swing and leaves another impressive dent in the armor.

Dr. Dorian walks over

"Okay, you did some good damage. The strike to the helmet left a good sized dent, not a skull fracture but he is disorientated. The stab with your pike achieved two inches of penetration getting it into his body but it doesn't hit anything vital. And finally, your swing to the breastplate managed to leave a fractured rib. Good job."

"Comparing my polearm to yours, ours makes yours look miniscule and will definitely destroy your armor." Fernando says.

_The conquistadors respond with a very lethal polearm of their own._

"The alabarda was the Spanish version of the halberd. It combined an axe, spike and blade on a wooden pole. It is known for its abnormally long pike and the blade was concaved inward. It weighed 6 and a half pounds and was 8 feet long." Dave explains.

Fernando stands with his alabarda ready. Like Mehmed, he will attack an unarmored torso and an armored torso wearing ottoman armor.

"On 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yells.

Fernando swings the alabarda's blade onto the chichak helmet which leaves a scratch. He then thrusts his abnormally long pike into the armor, going through it with the pike protruding from the other side. He withdraws his weapon and swings at the zirh gomlek with the hook and gets through a plate.

"Wow, this is a quite a nasty weapon." Dorian says walking up. " Looking at the helmet strike, you only left scratches on it but the pike managed to penetrate his lung which will be debilitating and also leave him open for your next attack, the hook managed to go through a plate and into his stomach. These combined will kill."

_Both have shown their lethal polearms, who gets the edge?_

"I am tempted to call this even, but the alabarda impresses me much more. The pike is so long it gives you a lot more range than the axe. Edge alabarda." Geoff says

"Agreed, it did much more damage to their opponent's armor than the axe did. Edge alabarda." Dorian says.

"As you said, a little more range helps too and superior functionality. Edge alabarda." Mack concludes.

_In mid ranged weapons, the conquistadors take the edge with the alabarda._

_Coming up, both sides reveal their lethal firearms, then later, two fierce conquers finally face off._

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to unleash their signature firearms, the ottomans will be up first with a firearm that slaughtered their enemies._

"This is the Miquelet Rifle," Mehmed said brandishing his firearm, "It is a smoothbore musket with a 45 inch barrel and fires lead balls.

"Alright, for the test we have, you will fire at an armored and unarmored target." Geoff explains.

"You got it." Mehmed says.

Mehmed got onto his knees as Geoff counts down.

"On 3...2...1...fire!"

Mehmed fires his first shot which hits the unarmored torso straight through the nose and exiting out the back.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Mack exclaims.

Mehmed then reloads his second shot. After ramming some black powder down the barrel, Mehmed slid the ball down the rifle's barrel and went for his next shot, this one sailing a straight through the armor to the excitement of the panel.

Dr. Dorian checks the damage.

"This is some accuracy, the first shot basically went through his eye and destroyed everything in there, his brain is mush and instant kill at that."

He walks over to the second target.

"Amazing, it went straight through the armor and hit his heart for a near instant kill and I guarantee there is tons of fragments in there."

" I don't know I'm not impressed." Fernando spoke up. " My weapon fires a larger round and overall better."

_The conquistadors fire back with a weapon that destroyed the Aztecs._

"The arquebus was a shoulder-fired forerunner to the modern rifle which used a matchlock mechanism, the first of its kind to facilitate the firing of a handheld firearm. It was 44 inches long and weighed 9 pounds, firing a .69 to .80 musketball round." Fernando explains.

"Alright, same test for you Fernando, think you can match it?" Geoff says.

"You know I can." Fernando replied with a cocky tone.

Fernando loaded up his weapon and took aim at his target. With a squeeze of the trigger, the gun fires and the round his the target straight though the lung and exits out the back. He reloads his firearm.

"Wow that reload is killing him guys." Mack says concerned.

Fernando finishes loading his shot and aims at the armored torso. He squeezes the trigger and hits the armors steel plate portion.

"Let's see what we have here." Dorian says examining the torsos.

"Your first shot managed to hit him in the lung which will be a delayed kill if there isn't any treatment and I guarantee everything is torn to bits in there." For the second torso, the round struck the plated portion which would hit a spleen but not kill in itself."

"Also, I clocked in 56 seconds in the reload time compared to Mehmed's 48 seconds, that matters." Geoff explained.

_Both firearms have shown their kill potentials, which gets the edge?_

"For me, the edge goes to the miquelet rifle." Geoff started. " It is more accurate in my opinion and was able to get through the armor and score a kill."

"Agreed, the reload time for the arquebus is slower in comparison to the rifle and that really matters. Edge miquelet rifle." Dorian says.

"With you guys in that one, edge miquelet rifle." Mack concludes.

_In long range weapons, the Janissary takes the edge with his Miquelet Rifle._

_Coming up, we conclude weapons trsting when a primitive grenade goes up against the original sniper rifle._

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to show their special weapons, the ottoman will demonstrate his._

"The Ottoman grenade. Like many of its day, it came in a small ceramic ball and was filled with black powder and caltrops. Anybody gets near it, they die, end of story." Mehmed says presenting it.

"Okay, we'll test that out against a squad of conquistadors, think you'll deliver?"Geoff says.

"Damn right."

_The team walk over the the firing range where five manniquens have been set up._

"So what we have here is shock patches. If these both turn red, red equals dead." Geoff explained.

"Let's get this started guys!" Mehmed says.

He then climbs over the ladder and lights the grenade. He tosses it over the wall and ducks behind cover.

The five second fuse expired and the grenade exploded, knocking three of the targets while the fourth is left on its feet.

"Not impressed bro." Fernando whispers the Mehmed.

Dr. Dorian rounded the wall to inspect the wreckage.

"I'm seeing one guy who was positioned far enough away from the blast radius to escape injury, meaning he's still able to rush forth to avenge his comrades, not something you'd want," the doctor said before going to examine the others.

"However there is a possibility for other less lethal injuries," Geoff interjected, "The flash of the explosion could blind him, either temporarily or permanently, he could suffer permanent hearing damage and there's also the psychological effect of watching your buddies get blown to pieces."

Dr. Dorian nodded before getting down to business, "This first guy I'm seeing has his chest completely torn apart and I'm also noticing a small metal shard embedded in his temple, an instant kill," the doctor reported before moving over to the other fallen mannequin, "This guy right here was blown in half, a gory fate that might not always kill him right away, but will almost always be lethal right away."

He then inspected the last mannequin, which lay nearby covered in stage blood, but appeared otherwise undamaged.

"Now this guy here I'm not seeing the impact patch tripped, meaning he could still be alive," Dr. Dorian said inspecting the patches placed before reviewing the footage captured on the high speed cam, "From what I see in this video there are numerous crippling injuries he could have sustained judging by the force which he landed. He could have a collapsed lung, a shattered pelvis, broken ribs, broken limbs, even if he does survive he'd be a wreck."

"So we have 2 kills, one injured and one guy left untouched," Geoff reported.

_Since the conquistador used crossbows. Our panelists reviewed the crossbow testing from Rajput vs Knight and come to a conclusion._

"Even with the grenade's timed fuse, it will still cause more trauma and has a bigger psychological effect on your enemies. Edge Ottoman grenade." Geoff says.

"Agreed, even with the crossbow's range the conquistador can't use it if they are blown apart. Edge Ottoman grenade." Dorian says.

"I'm in full agreement with you guys, edge Ottoman grenade." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, the Ottomans take the edge with their grenade._

_Coming up, Mack will gauge the x-factors of our warriors and then we find out who is deadliest!_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"As usual, we start this off with training. The Ottoman takes this because he was trained from the ages of 10 and 12 to become a killing machine while the conquistadors were mainly mercenaries. The janissary gets a 94 to the conquistador's 83."

"Next we have endurance, while the conquistadors did have heavier armor and operated in the hot climates of central America, the Janisarries would march for days to achieve their goals. The Ottoman gets a 91 to the conquistador's 83."

"Up next we have operational experience. The Ottomans were a vast conquering force who fought many different enemies with different skills and weapons while the conquistadors mainly fought natives. The Ottoman has a 92 to the conquistadors with an 80."

"For ferocity, the conquistadors could be downright vicious to the Aztecs, they score a 90 to the Ottomans with an 88."

"Finally, we have killer instinct, being a slave would only drive a Janissary to further build up his killing abilities. They get a 94 to the conquistadors with a 90."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win between to deadly black powder marksmen from the same time period?_

In the end only one group will remain standing. Let's find out," Mack said throwing the switch.

XXXX

The battle starts with five conquistadors patrolling a village at the Spanish border. There has been word of an impending invasion from an empire in the middle east and they are determined to prevent it.

**Conquistador: 5**

They walk along the border and stop to rest near the entrance of the village when suddenly they see five figures make their way at the opposite end of the village. Five janissaries have been sent to scout the area and see its defensive capabilities.

**Janissary: 5**

The groups spot each other and both captains order their squads to fire. Both the Spaniards and Ottomans take aim with their respective weapons and open fire. A barrage of bullets hit both groups and the a conquistador takes a musket ball to his eye in a splatter of blood and falls down dead. While two ottomans are struck in their arms.

**Conquistador: 4 - Janissary: 5**

The ottomans reload their guns as the conquistador captain orders his men to charge the Ottomans head on. As an ottoman is reloading, a conquistador has already loaded up a crossbow and as the Ottoman looks up, a bolt flies straight into his eye and he gives a quick yell before falling over backwards dead.

**Conquistador: 4 - Janissary: 4**

The Ottoman captain orders his men to charge as well and the two groups meet in the middle of the village.

A wounded Ottoman duels with a conquistador wielding a toledo rapier and attempts a stab at the conquistador, the Spaniard jumps back and thrusts the blade into his enemy's heart but the janisarry raises his kalkan just in time and with a parry, manages to create and opening and slices the Spaniard's leg off and the conquistador falls to the ground. He finishes him off with a stab to the face with his yataghan. He however turns around and his armor is pierced by an alabarda wielding Spaniard and the pike gets through his armor and into his heart.

**Conquistador: 3 - Janissary: 3**

Elsewhere in the village, a conquistador runs to take cover behind a rock as two janisarries chase him. The Spaniard attempts to reload his arquebus hut the Ottomans light up a grenade waits for the fuse to nearly run out, with that, the grenade is tossed behind the rock and the conquistador sees it and tries to jump away but he is heavily wounded by the blast.

He is on the ground in severe pain and his moans are silenced by the axe wielding ottoman.

**Conquistador: 2 - Janissary: 3**

The conquistador captain is stalking a wounded Ottoman who is hiding clutching his wounds, the conquostador sneaks up behind him and stabs the neck part of his armor with the blade going straight through and out his throat. The Ottoman chokes on the blade before going limp as the Spaniard lowers him down.

**Conquistador: 2 - Janissary: 2**

The janisarry captain is seen with his remaining man as the two give chase to a retreating conquistador. The Spaniard ducks behind a wooden fence as the two janisarries split up to encircle him.

The conquistador is loading up his arquebus and as he finishes, he hears a yell and turns around to see a janisarry swinging his Ottoman axe at him, the conquistador ducks to the side and tries to fire off his weapon but before he can, the axe is swung at his neck and he is decapitated with blood spraying everywhere.

**Conquistador: 1 - Janissary: 2**

But a gunshot erupts and the Ottoman falls over, a bullet hole where his eye was is visible. The remaining conquistador had shot him who was watching his fellow Spaniard die from a distance.

**Conquistador: 1 - Janissary: 1 **

He makes his way to the entrance of the village only for gunfire to erupt and a bullet barely strikes his helmet. He turns around and sees the janissary captain holding a miquelet. The Ottoman drops it to the ground and draws his yataghan. The two walk up to each other with their blades drawn.

The Spaniard would strike first with a thrust from his toledo rapier in which the Ottoman parries and in return attempts a slash at the conquistador. The yataghan manages to hit the conquistador's breastplate and it is dented. He is winded from the blow and against attempts a thrust. The janisarry saw this coming and dodges to the side and quickly grabs the Spaniard's arm and in a quick motion, slashes his sword arm off.

The Spaniard screams out loud in pain and the Ottoman stabs him through the arm hole of his armor and he falls on his knees.

With his opponent on the ground, the Ottoman loads up for a swing and with that, the conquistador is decapitated and his life blood spills and stains the ground red.

**Conquistador: 0 - Janissary: 1**

With his opponent dead, the Janissary raises his bloodied yataghan into the air and yells "Imparatorluğun zafer için!"

XXXX

Winner: Ottoman Janissary

**Ottoman Janissary: 553**

Yataghan: 132

Ottoman Axe: 100

Miquelet Rifle: 244

Ottoman Grenade: 77

**Conquistador: 447**

Toledo Rapier: 129

Alabarda: 161

Arquebus: 70

Crossbow: 87

_In a climatic battle between two of the 16th centuries fiercest black powder marksmen, the Ottoman Janisarry wins. Their miquelet rifle and yataghan being the deadliest weapons in their arsenal. The conquistadors were only very effective with their alabarda, scoring the most kills in their arsenal._

"The Ottomans won because they had the superior firearm, superior training coupled with their grenade allowed them to defeat the conquistadors. They did have the superior armor but it wasn't able to protect them from the janissary's superior marksmanship and the fact that they are trained soldiers going up against a group of untrained mercenaries is why they win today." Geoff explained.

(The Ottoman captain is seen walking back to where his sultan is. He will give word the have his armies ready for a full out invasion of Spain. In his hand is the alabarda, a weapon that he will use to great effect.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a battle between two of history's greatest cavalry._

Mongol: The vicious conqueror who under the rule of Genghis Khan built the largest land empire the world had ever seen.

vs

Hunnic Horseman: The savage raider who terrorized mainland Europe and the Roman Empire.

**WHO..IS..DEADLIEST?**


	14. Mongol vs Hunnic Horseman

Author's note: I would like to thank Dr. MKDemigodZX in suggesting **Incan Soldier vs Filipino Moro.**

**XXXX**

Mongol: The merciless marauder who combined brute savagery and master horsemanship to conquer half the known world in the 13th century.

(A horde of Mongol horsemen are shown charging across a grassy battlefield, cutting down enemy soldiers with well-placed shots from their bows and slicing down a few stragglers with their swords.)

vs

Hunnic Horseman: The savage raider who terrorized mainland Europe and the Roman empire.

(A hun spears a man with a hunnic spear.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Mongol:

Circa: 1225 A.D.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Shield

Hunnic Horseman

Circa: 443 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Wooden Shield

"Here we have a battle between two warriors who are so much alike," Richard "Mack" Machowicz started, "Both of these men were renowned for their expertise in mounted warfare and marksmanship with their bow and arrows. They were merciless in battle and they took no prisoners."

"I'm siding with the hun on this one." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. " They were downright vicious and they ended causing the collapse of the Roman empire, at the time the biggest empire on the planet."

"I'm siding with the Mongol," trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered, "They were the most feared warriors of their day and it was their innovative tactics that enabled them to conquer half the known world.

_United under Genghis Khan in 1206, what started out as various tribes would soon morph into a powerful empire, forming the largest continuous empire in world history and the second largest altogether, one stretching from the Pacific Ocean all the way to the borders of Eastern Europe._

"Their only mission was to conquer everything in their path," Mack explained, "Anybody who didn't bow down to the Khan would have been wiped from history."

Famed for their horsemanship and marksmanship, Mongol forces were known to separate enemy formations to break them down and pick them apart at their leisure, leaving only one man to warn their leaders of the oncoming forces.

"It was estimated that there were over forty million casualties as a result of the Mongols' actions as they slaughtered their enemies by the thousands and worked the slaves they took to death. Hell, they were believed to have inadvertently spread the Black Death across Europe and Asia," Mack explained.

_The Mongol brings some wicked tools of his bloody trade to the table:_

Short Range: Piandao

Mid-Range: Glaive

Long Range: Mongol Composite Bow

Special Weapon: Iron Flanged Mace

_But it will not be an easy battle as he will do battle with an equally skilled horse archer who terrorized the European mainland for centuries._

_A group of nomadic people who first appeared in Europe around the 4th century, believed to have been driven out of western Asia following a conflict with the Han Dynasty. They would quickly set their sights on Europe in an effort to further expand their empire_.

"The Huns were among the most vicious of their day," Mack started, "They would pillage entire villages and kill all who opposed them down to the last man. It didn't matter who you were, you stood in their way, you were dead, end of story."

_It was under the reign of Attila the Huns would experience their peak, moving expanding farther into mainland Europe and challenging the might of the then declining Roman Empire, causing so much chaos it would call for the intervention of the Pope. It was the repeated attacks of the Huns that would spark the catalyst for the eventual downfall of the Western Roman Empire in 476 A.D._

"They were the unmatched masters of mounted warfare in their day. They trained from an early age to be deadly with their bows and they honed the vicious, lightning fast marauder attacks that made them legendary savages they came to be portrayed as in history. I truly think he will be able to match the Mongol move for move." Mack concluded.

_The marauding Hun brings with him a vicious arsenal intended for leaving a trail of dead in his wake:_

Short Range: Scythian Axe

Mid-Range: Hunnic Spear

Long Range: Hunnic Composite Bow

Special Weapon: Hunnic Dagger

_Both warriors used lethal close combat weapons that spilled the blood of all their enemies. The Mongol will be first_

"The piandao had a curved, single-edged blade with a hilt designed for single-handed use. The degree of its curvature varied from almost straight to nearly three-quarters of a circle. It varied from 30-34 inches in length and usually weighed around three pounds," Dave explained, "It was primarily a slashing weapon with only slightly curved versions that were able to be used for thrusting. It could be used on foot, but its primary value came from horseback."

Mongol expert Munkhtur Luvsamjambaa stood with a piandao in hand.

"Alright Munkhtur, we have set up an armored and unarmored torso for you to demonstrate the sword's killing ability." Geoff explains motioning towards the torsos.

"You got it." The expert says confidently.

"Okay on 3...2...1...hack em up!"

The weapons expert launched himself forward, attacking the carcass with an almost feral ferocity. In the end, he managed to land ten strikes upon his opponent, severing the ribcage and spinal cord.

He then moves to the armored torso and swings at the Hun's leather armor, cutting it but no penetration, he then stabs it getting 3 inches of the blade in.

"Plain as day, you managed to sever your enemy's spinal cord and ribcage, the former being an instant kill and the latter causing debilitating injuries that will slow your enemy down and enable you to get that all too precious killing blow," Dr. Dorian explained.

He then makes his way over to the armored torso."Your first two slashes didn't really do much but slice through the lamellar but it didn't cut him although with your stab achieved 3 inches of penetration cutting into him, just a cut is all but it will hurt."

"Your striking speed was clocked in at 67 miles per hour, coming at your enemy like a bolt of lightning," Geoff said offering his readings from his radar gun.

"I like the blade, but it does struggle against armor with slashing, our weapon will definitely get through yours." Hun expert Sean Pennington said.

_The Hunnic horseman responds to the piandao's challenge with the Scythian axe._

"The Scythian Axe was a handheld battle axe that measured in at only 2 and a half feet long and weighed 2 and a half pounds," Dave explained, "It was small, but it was very easy to control and maneuver in addition to being very fast. It had a curved iron head with two edges, one for hacking through your enemy and the other for impaling skulls and helmets."

Sean stood ready with a Scythian axe ready. He will attack an unarmored and armored torso.

Geoff gives the signal and Sean wings his axe into the torso's skull, the blade gets stuck and after a brief struggle, managed to free his weapons while the skull pops open and brain matter flies out.

With his first target dealt with, Sean moves to the armored torso and swings his axe into the lamellar and penetrates it, he struggles to pull it out and when he does, he swings again spilling stage blood.

"Impressive, your first target's skull doesn't even exist anymore, if you see brain matter, you basically die." Dr. Dorian says.

He examines the second torso.

"For the armored target, your first strike penetrated enough to get into his kidney, this will be an eventual kill and no way to stop the bleeding. The second one got into the intestines and sepsis will set in and kill."

_Both sides have shown their deadly short range weapons. Which gets the edge?_

"This is a close comparison, both managed to get past each other's armor. I think I might have to call this even." Geoff says.

"I'll say the edge goes to the piandao, sure both go through each other's armor but the piandao has more blade and more blade equals more options. Edge piandao." Armand counters.

"I'm with you on that doc, you couldn't be more truthful, but also since this will be horseback, the piandao is better for it. Edge piandao." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the Mongol takes the edge with his piandao._

_Coming up, both sides reveal their nasty mid ranged weapons when a nasty dismounting polearm goes against a lethal spear._

_XXXX_

_The time has come for both warriors to break out their mid-range arsenal. Up first will be the Hunnic Horseman with his Hunnic Spear._

"The Hunnic spear's design was similar to the Roman hasta with its broad steel head. It was intended for cavalry combat and could be thrown when necessary. It was six feet long and weighed 3 pounds," Dave explained.

Sean rode up on his horse with a Hunnic spear in hand and approached the panelists.

"Alright Sean, we've set up a course for you to test the spear out with," Geoff said motioning to the two ballistic gel targets, "First we want you to show off your spear's thrusting capabilities and then we want to see how accurate it can be when you throw it."

"Very well," Sean said getting his horse into position.

"When you are ready, on 3…2…1, charge!"

Sean willed his horse forth and it picked up speed as he charged towards the first ballistic gel torso, driving the spear in with a wet thrust, leaving enough room for him to pull it out before making his way to the next target. Continuing towards the other target without missing a beat, he lobbed the spear into the air and it struck the second torso in the chest before he brought his steed to a halt.

"Your strike to the first torso hit the bottom of the heart," Dr. Dorian said tracing along the wound, "and it left behind a v-shaped incision, the tip of your spear being the deepest point of penetration and adding more trauma, thus leading to an instant kill."

He then made his way over to the second target where the spear remained embedded, "And for this guy," he said tugging the spear free with both hands and tearing even more of the stand-in flesh away, "I notice right here how much of a nightmare this is to get out of a target, all this trauma alone will cause further blood loss. As for the strike itself, you broke through the ribs and tore the lung apart, blood loss and trauma equaling a kill."

"But what if you end up missing?" Munkhtur said." You've disarmed yourself if you miss."

_The Mongol responds with his own lethal weapon._

"The glaive was a polearm weapon common throughout Europe and Asia," Dave explained, "It consists of a long blade atop a wooden shaft measuring between six and eight feet in length. Much like a halberd, it was effective at slashing and stabbing, as well as possessing a hook that could be used for pulling riders from horseback."

"This was the preferred polearm of Mongols." Munkhtur explained showing off his newly-crafted glaive, "You could easily kill a horse with this thing, taking away your enemy's advantage."

"We've set up a special test for this weapon to show off its primary specialty," Geoff said motioning towards a nearby zip line, where a beef carcass shaped like a horse had been set up, "When you are ready, show us what this bad boy can do."

Munkhtur nodded and got into position with his glaive at the ready.

"Release the horse!" Geoff ordered.

With Mack pulling a crank, the beef figure was let loose and when it got within range, Munkhtur stabbed the glaive into it at its neck, tearing through the entire body as it passed.

"Wow, went through the thing like a hot knife through butter." Geoff says.

_The team then sets up a fake horse with a hun on it clad in armor._

Mack presses the button and the horse moves towards Munkhtur, with his hook end, he stabs it into the dummy and pulls it off the horse and with that, he raises his glaive high and stabs it through the armor into the heart.

"Impressive, the hook got into his stomach and with your stab, you got his heart and this hun would be screaming looking at this thing sticking out of his body." Dorian says.

_Both mid-range weapons have proven their worth in battle, but where do our experts stand?_

"I have to go with the hunnic spear." Geoff started."It hits a whole lot harder and since this is a cavalry battle, it is the preferred weapon. Edge Hunnic spear."

"I disagree and will have to go with the glaive." Dorian spoke up. "It functions like a halberd and if the mongol is on foot, he'll rely on it to dismount the hun. Edge glaive."

_The tie breaker fell down to Mack._

"While doc presents a valid argument, I still have to go with the hunnic spear since it hits with more force and can function like a projectile. Edge hunnic spear."

_In mid ranged weapons, the Hun takes it with his spear._

_Coming up, the team reviews the testing of both warrior's bows, then later we have a weapon of mass destruction go against a deadly dagger._

_XXXX_

_Since we had already tested the Mongol recurve bow, the team reviews the Hunnic bow testing from Attila the Hun vs Alexander the Great and the Mongol bow test from Comanche vs Mongol and with that, come to a conclusion._

"This is a tough call, both are powerful bows and seem to have the same power and accuracy, both can fire their bows with amazing skill. Edge even." Geoff started off.

"True, both are unmatched in mounted archery. Edge even." Dorian said

"Agreed, it comes down to how they both use their bows. Even across the board." Mack concludes.

_In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

_XXXX_

_Now we move on to special weapons, the Hun will be first with his trusted sidearm._

"The Hunnic dagger was a single-edged dagger with a triangular iron blade, a slightly curved back and a recurved edge. Altogether it was a foot long and weighed a little under a pound," Dave explained.

"Alright Sean, here ia your test," Geoff said motioning towards a fresh pig carcass, "Whenever you are ready you can get into position."

Sean nodded and readied his dagger.

"Sean, are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Yeah!" Sean shouted back.

"On 3…2…1, finish him!"

Sean lunged towards the pig carcass and stabbed its sides repeatedly before striking it in the throat and then stabbing into its abdomen, slicing it wide open then finishing with a stab to the face.

"Damn, you sure put some rage into that one," Mack commented as the blood cascaded down the pig carcass.

"Once again I am seeing stab wounds that are going to collapse a lung, lacerate your enemy's throat, disembowel and spill their internal organs and you threw it an extra shot that's going to go straight through your victim's eye and pierce his brain.

_Since MetalHarbinger tested the mace against Attila in his battle against Genghis Khan, the team reviews MetalHarbinger's chapter and come to a conclusion._

"For me, the edge goes to the mace." Geoff says." It has greater length than the dagger and inflicts trauma unlike any I have ever seen!"

" Agreed, the dagger has the speed on its side but it is short compared to the mace, the hun will have his brains smashed before he can stab the mongol, edge mace." Dorian agreed.

"Same, edge mace." Mack finishes.

_In special weapons, the mongol takes the edge with the Iron Flanged Mace._

_Coming up, Mack will gauge the x factors and then we will have our battle of history's finest cavalry!_

_XXX_

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors_

"For training, both were raised in a society that valued horsemanship. But we gave it to the Mongol due to his more intense training. He gets a 97 to the Hun's 88."

"Ferocity is next the Mongol receives a 95 to the Hun's 87 due to all their traveling and the things they were forced to do in order to ensure their survival during these long travels, which would have made them damn scrappy."

"Next we have endurance and again, we give it to the Mongol with a 94 because of him being from a much harsher environment. The hun as a 90."

"Up next is physicality and again the Mongol takes it, he lived a very nomadic lifestyle. He has a 90 to the Hun's 87."

"Lastly we have killer instinct and while the Hun was the scrappier fighter, he wasn't no where as near as the born killer the Mongol was. The Mongol has a 96 to the Hun's 92."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two fierce mounted warriors?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

The battle begins in the Ukraine. The Mongol empire and the Hunnic empire are currently at war with one another. A lone Hunnic horseman is seen on his horse patrolling the area looking for any Mongols. He suddenly halts his horse when he heard another horse galloping.

He looks to his left and sees someone else in leather armor. He looks carefully and sees that this isn't a fellow Hun. Rather a Mongol. The raider loads an arrow into his composite bow and takes aim. He waits for the Mongol to come closer and let's the arrow fly. It is blocked by the Mongolian' shield and he rides right past the Hun, he then loads an arrow onto his recurve bow and turns back to fire at the Hun.

The Hun was busy loading his own bow when he felt the mongol arrow hit his arm. Angered, he yanks it out and tosses it to the ground, he gmorders his horse to move and gallops after the Mongolian raider. He is on his tails when he loads another arrow and fires, the arrow barely missed the mongol and the mongol once again turns back and fires his bow which hits the hun in his armor and can feel the arrow cut into his skin.

His anger only builds and very annoyed now, he takes his hunnic spear and chucks it at the Mongol's horse. The spear embedds itself into horse's back end and tumbles over with the Mongol falling off. The Mongol, angered by the loss of his companion yells in his native language at the Hun. The Mongol retrieves his glaive and waits for the Hun to come close.

The Hun had created some distance so he can safely string an arrow and rides towards his enemy in hopes of getting a shot off at the Mongol's face. As the Hun approaches, the Mongolian raises his glaive's hook and managed to get it into the hun, the mongol gives a mighty yank and the hun falls off his own horse.

The Mongol attempts to stab the hun but the savage raider rolls aside and draws his Scythian axe. The mongol thrusts his glaive at the hun who dodges to the side and swings his axe into the mongol's arm.

The Mongol yells in pain and and drops his glaive. The hun then breaks it with his foot. The Mongol draws his piandao and both yell at each other in their native languages.

The hun would strike first with an overheard swing to which the mongol parries and grabs the axe and both then struggle to push the other down. Both are going nowhere with this struggle and the hun kicks the mongol in the balls and falls onto his knees dropping his piandao and holding his nuts. The hun raised his axe and swings it downward, but the mongol, despite all the pain down there managed to get up and get his piandao and tackle his enemy to the ground. Both now are struggling again as the mongol tried to stab the hun in the face with the piandao to which the barely grabs the mongol's wrists. The hun struggles to prevent it from getting into his eye.

With his free arm, the Hun quickly draws his dagger and stabs mongol in the side and he falls off the hun. The hun stands up to once again finish the mongol with his dagger raised high above his head, but the Mongol returns the favor with a hard punch to the Hun's privates and he himself falls over in worse pain his opponent was.

The Hun falls onto the ground in such pain and groans loudly. His groans forever silenced as his head explodes and brain matter spills everywhere.

The Mongol had taken that time to retrieve his mace from his fallen horse.

With his enemy dead, the Mongol raised his mace over his head and yells in victory.

XXXX

Winner: Mongol

**Mongol: 504**

Piandao: 130

Glaive: 102

Mongol Recurve Bow: 100

Iron Flanged Mace: 172

**Hunnic Horseman: 496**

Scythian Axe: 111

Hunnic Spear: 129

Hunnic Composite Bow: 100

Hunnic Dagger: 156

_In a very tense and our closest battle so far between two of history's greatest mounted archers. The Mongol barely, just barely emerged victorious. His piandao and mace scoring most kills in his arsenal, both were literally dead even in the long range category, scoring 100 kills with their bows._

"This is our closest battle yet, both warriors were literally equals in terms of mounted archery, but the Mongol dominated all the x factors and he was more disciplined in mounted combat. The Hun was literally neck and neck with him the entire way through, but the Mongol managed to pull it off today. This is a testament of why they created the largest empire in history." Geoff explained.

(The Mongol is seen riding back to camp, the Hun's horse is now bound to a new master. He is riding back to Genghis Khan with word to invade the Hunnic empire. He has claimed the Hun's head..well what remained of the Hun's head and bow as trophies.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two of America's most hated enemies of the 20th century go to war_.

N.V.A.: Communist North Vietnam's ferocious soldiers who united Vietnam into a Communist nation.

vs

Wehrmacht: Nazi Germany's evil soldiers who launched World War 2.

**Who..is..Deadliest?**


	15. NVA vs Wehrmacht

N.V.A.: Communist North Vietnam's army who succeeded in taking over South Vietnam and winning the Vietnam war.

(N.V.A. soldiers are seen engaging with U.S. and A.R.V.N. troops during the Tet offensive.)

vs

Wehrmacht: Nazi Germany's evil soldiers who dominated Europe in World War 2.

(A squad of Wehrmacht soldiers are firing at a squad of U.S. Army soldiers during the Battle of the Bulge.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a war between two armies who never met on the battlefield._

N.V.A.:

Circa: 1968

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 140 lbs

Allegiance: Ho Chi Minh, Communism

Wehrmacht:

Circa: 1944

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Allegiance: Adolf Hitler, Fascism

"Today, we have a battle between two of the United States most hated enemies. The North Vietnamese Army do battle with the Wehrmacht. Its truly a battle of evil and we will see which force proves superior." Mack explained.

"I'm siding with the Wehrmacht." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "They inflicted more casualties on the U.S. Army than the N.V.A. and they did not give up until they were completely defeated. It took a coalition to defeat them."

"I'm siding with the N.V.A." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered. "They achieved their goal of uniting their nation under communist rule while the Wehrmacht didn't succeed in the war. Plus the N.V.A. was a harder enemy to fight."

_The North Vietnamese army was founded in 1944 as the first Revolutionary Party Military Conference as "armed propaganda brigades" When tensions between south and north Vietnam would soon escalate into war._

"The south wanted to have a pro western Vietnam while the north wanted all of Vietnam under communist rule. They knew that the U.S. Army and Marines were better in terms of logistics and weaponry, they did whatever possible to inflict as many casualties as they could." Mack says.

_They achieved their goal on April 30, 1975 when they captured the South Vietnamese capitol of Saigon. With that the war was won for them and a communist Vietnam was born._

"They fought with unmatched ferocity against our troops and they will definitely be a challenge to their new opponents."

_The communist soldiers came armed with weaponry that was suited for their jungle environment._

Short Range: Makarov

Mid Range: Type 56 Assault Rifle

Long Range: RPD Light Machine Gun

Explosive: RPG

_Today, the communist soldiers go up against a new enemy, one who also fought their American foes._

_The Heer, ground forces of the Wehrmacht, was founded in 1935 when Hitler rearmed his nation which was still wrecked from World war 1. the Army reached its projected goal of 36 division. During the autumn of 1937, two more corps were formed. In 1938, four additional corps were formed with the inclusion of the five divisions of the Austrian army._

"During the period of its expansion by Adolf Hitler, the German Army continued to develop concepts pioneered during World War I, combining ground and air assets into combined arms teams." Mack explains.

_During the course of world war 2 they managed to win many battles against most armies in Europe. When the U.S. and Soviets came into the war, they were inevitably doomed for defeat._

"They fought on behalf of Hitler and fought till the bitter end. They will definitely be a handful for their new enemy."

_The fascist soldiers marched into battle with a deadly armament their nation offered._

Short Range: Walther P38

Mid Range: StG-44

Long Range: MG-42 Light Machine Gun

Explosive: Panzershreck

_Both armies used deadly sidearms when things got up close and personal. The N.V.A. will be up first._

_The team will test out all the weapons in this episode at the range. N.V.A. expert Ho Chi Minh presented his sidearm._

"I bring you the Makarov pistol." The expert says proudly presenting his weapon. "It fires a 9x18 mm round with an 8 round detachable box magazine and had a muzzle velocity of 1030 feet per second, has a maximum effective range of 55 yards and weighs 26 ounces."

"Alright, we have a test set up for you where you will be storming a room filled with four Wehrmacht soldiers. Think you can deliver?" Geoff explains.

"Yes I can." Ho replied.

Ho stands by the doorway and waits for Geoff to give the signal.

"On 3...2...1...go!"

Ho kicks the door down and immediately dispatches his first target with two shots into its chest. He makes his way down the hallway and opens the door to the next room. The second target behind a desk and he fires three shots into its face. The third target popped up randomly and reacting quickly, he fires his remaining three shots into the pop up's face. He reloads his weapon and makes his way to the next room, the final target pops up and he fires his entire second clip into his chest.

"Time!" Geoff yells out

Dr. Dorian walks in and inspects the damage.

"Okay. The first target has one bullet the lodged into his lung and the other hit him in the aortic knob with these two shots combined, he will die almost instantly. For the second target ,well no brained here, three bullets in the face leads to an instant kill since two are lodged in his brain. The third target is basically the same as the second, instant kill. Lastly, your final target was peppered with all the bullets hitting lungs, the heart and aorta, these combined lead to an instant kill."

"Impressive, my pistol can definitely match it move for move." Wehrmacht expert Karl Schneider says.

_The Wehrmacht responds with their own lethal sidearm._

"I bring the Walther p38. It fires a 9x19 parabellum round with an 8 box detachable magazine and has a muzzle velocity of 1200 feet per second, has an effective range of 55 yards and weighs 1 pound and 12 ounces."

_Karl makes will undergo the same exact test Ho did only this time the targets are wearing N.V.A. uniforms._

Geoff yells at Karl to begin

Karl kicks the door open and sees the first target, he fires a bullet directly at its heart and kicks it down. He makes his way down the hallway and opens the door. To the next room and opens the door and fires 3 shots into the target behind the desk and his remaining clip into the pop up target. He approaches the door to the last target. He reloads and opens the door. The target pops up and he fires his entire clip into it.

"Wow, that was awesome. We just literally watched an instant replay!" Geoff says.

Dr. Dorian makes his way to the kill house and inspects the damage.

"The first shot went straight through his heart and kills him instantly. Targets two and three both have rounds riddled in their chest and both have collapsed lungs and target three has a bullet in the heart. Both kills. The last target you peppered him in the chest which would kill him quickly. You matched the Makarov move for move. Good work."

"We clocked in 40 seconds to clear the course for Ho and 41 to clear the course for Karl. Awesome." Mack says.

_Both sides have shown what their pistols are capable of doing, which gets the edge?_

"I'd have to call this even you guys." Geoff started. "Both completed the course almost the same and both pistols are near equals. Edge even."

"Agreed." Dorian says. "Both are the same in accuracy and have nearly the same cartridges. Edge even."

"Agreed you guys, they both also have similar muzzle velocity. It comes down to who handles their weapon better." Even across the board." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, both sides fire at each other when a reliable rifle goes up against its very inspiration._

_XXXX_

_Now the time has come for both armies to reveal their favorite rifles. The Wehrmacht will be up first._

_"_I bring the Sturmgewehr 44." Karl says proudly presenting his rifle. "It fires a 7.92x33 mm Kurz round. Gas operated with a 30 round detachable box magazine. It has a muzzle velocity of 2247 feet per second, its effective range is 300 meters automatic and 600 meters when semi auto. It weighs 10 pounds and has a rate of fire of 550-600 rounds per minute."

_The panelists walk out to the range where five targets have been set up in a jungle simulated environment._

"Karl, we will have you empty one clip firing through a mesh that will help simulate the jungle environment the N.V.A. were fighting in, whenever you're ready, go ahead." Geoff explaine_d._

Karl walks up to the mesh and loads his rifle. He will need to kill all five with his clip.

_"_3...2...1...fire!"

Karl aims his StG and takes aim at his first target and fires. The target's head pops in a cloud if red and falls over with multiple holes in its chest. Aiming at the others, he fires and moves his gun left and right hitting all the targets.

"Wow, that is some good shooting." Dorian says walking over.

"The first target had his head explode from the size of the round itself and there are at least 10 bullets in his chest. He is dead quickly, the other four targets are just riddled too. These all have multiple rounds in the chest which will all be quick kills. Good work."

"Our rifle is more modern and it was inspired by the StG." Ho speaks up.

_The Communists fire back with their own assault rifle._

Ho walks out to the range with his weapon.

"The Type 56 assault rifle is the Chinese variant of the Russian designed and produced AK-47 and AKM assault rifles. Production started in 1956 at State Factory 66, and continued until 1973. It fires the 7.62x39mm round with a muzzle velocity of 2182 feet per second. Has an effective range of 300-400 meters. Has a rate of fire of 650 rounds a minute and weighs in at 8 pounds."

Ho walks over to a his test set up. A city block with five German infantry have been set up for him. Like Karl, he will be given one clip to dispatch his targets.

3...2...1...fire!"

Ho loads his clip and aims. He fires two shots into the target's chest and aims at the second. He peppers it with five rounds and just like Karl, goes fully auto and sprays down the rest of the targets in a gory fashion.

"I'm seeing literally the same damage Karl did. Your first target is dead. Since you have the 7.62, he will go down quick, two shots is basically all you need and with the other targets, they have multiples shots in their chests which will all be instant kills." Nice work."

"We have one more test for you guys." Mack says.

_The team then gets out a bucket of mud and some other crap._

"We want to test out the reliability of both your weapons." Geoff says.

Both experts hand him their weapons and he begins pouring water down the barrels and smothers mud inside each weapons magazines and finally smothers the rotating bolts in mud.

"Thanks a lot man." Both experts said when handed back their rifles Geoff gives the countdown to fire and both experts fire their respective weapons fully auto. Karl's gun jams halfway through while Ho's continues to fire until he emptied his clip.

"Well that sucks ass." Karl exclaims.

"I'm not really surprised." Ho said

"Our weapons are pretty much similar but I do know the StG was prone to jamming." Ho says.

"Not good Karl, if your weapons does jam and if the Wehrmacht were in the Vietnamese jungles, they'd be dead." Geoff says.

_Both assault rifles have shown what they are capable of, which gets the edge?_

"I though I was going to call this a draw. But sadly I have to give it to the type 56." Geoff says. "It has the reliability and the infamy of killing so many people throughout the years. Edge type 56."

"I'd call it even." Dorian says. Sure the StG was prone to jamming but they both performed literally the same in the testing and fire nearly the same rounds. Edge even."

_The tie breaker once again goes to Mack._

"Sorry doc, the StG was meant to be thrown away if the soldier was not taking care of it." More people have been killed the AK weapon series than any other weapon on the planet." For better reliability and mechanical functionality, edge type 56."

_In mid ranged weapons, the communists take the edge with their type 56._

_Coming up, both armies unveil their deadly light machine guns when a renowned Russian light machine gun goes against "Hitler's" buzzsaw._

_XXXX_

_Now the time has come for both sides to reveal their long range arsenals._

Karl walks out the the range with his weapons. "I bring the MG 42. It was a general purpose machine gun developed by Nazi Germany in 1942, primarily by the Wehrmacht. It has a proven record of reliability, durability, simplicity and ease of operation. It weighed 25 pounds, used 7.92 x 57mm Mauser rounds, had an effective range of over 1,000 yards, and has one of the highest rates of fire for any single-barreled man-portable machine gun with between 1,200 and 1,500 rpm. The feed system is a 250 round belt."

"And what do you have for us Ho?"

Ho presents his weapon. "I bring the RPD light machine gun. It fires the 7.62x39 mm round like the type 56. Fires 650-750 rounds a minute with an effective range of 1,000 meters and weighs 16 pounds and has a 100 belt in drum magazine."

"Well we've set up a firing range to test the accuracy and stopping power of your guns" Geoff said motioning to the range set up behind him, where 4 foam targets stood behind the cover of cinder block walls and empty oil drums.

"Before you are 4 targets that will be standing 40 yards away, all of them will be moving back and forth. Each of them as a jar of Tannerite strapped around their necks, a binary explosive that instantly detonates when struck by gunfire. As soon as we see each jar detonated, the test is over," Geoff explained.

"Very well," Both experts said getting into a prone position, Karl will have one belt and Ho will have one belt in drum magazine. Karl will go first firing through a mesh to simulate the Vietnamese jungles while Ho will fire his in an urban type setting.

Karl squeezed the trigger and the gun comes to life and quickly peppered the nearest target before striking the Tannerite canister and blowing the torso's entire upper half off. He set his sights on the second target and fired a controlled burst that shredded away most of the foam surface, taking some time before he finally struck the second canister and blew the dummy's head off. He took aim at the other targets and squeezed the trigger until his gun clicked empty.

"Wow, even with the simulated jungle environment, you had no problems whatsoever." Geoff says while walking up to the carnage.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess what remained of the foam targets, "From what we have left to go by I'm seeing rounds in the head, chest and neck. Anything that connects is a kill, be it delayed or instant. I'm seeing great accuracy there."

"Their is only one thing with the gun though". Ho said. "Its an amazing weapon though, but when the need to change your barrel rises, you'll be shot to pieces when you do need to change it."

"I know, but then the gun does have a larger magazine and as long as I fire in controlled bursts, I'm good." Karl replied.

"Alright Ho, you're next." Mack says.

Ho got into position and aims at his first target, the gun rips the target's chest apart and he moves to the second target, he fires in a small burst which hits a canister and the target explodes. He then fires at the last targets until his gun clicks empty.

"Wow, I'm seeing the same thing as the MG-42." Dorian says inspecting the carnage. All these targets have multiple bullets in them which will all lead to quick death, the second target's upper torso doesn't even exist anymore."

_Both armies have shown their lethal light machine guns, which one gets the edge?_

"I was going for the RPD at first because it is more modern, but the MG-42 had the superior rate of fire and a larger magazine capacity. Edge MG-42." Geoff starts.

"I disagree and go with the RPD, it is lighter and with the MG-42, if by your barrel overheats and you need to change it, you're a sitting duck and it is so much heavier. Edge RPD." Dorian countered.

_The tie breaker fell down to Mack._

"I have to go with the MG, sure it is heavier, but it wasn't called Hiter's buzzsaw for nothing." Edge MG-42."

_In long range weapons, the fascists take the edge with their MG-42._

_Coming up, both sides reveal their lethal rocket launchers, then later, we will gauge x-factors and then its a war between two of America's hated enemies._

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both armies to fire their rocket launchers._

"I bring the the RPG or rocket propelled grenade." Ho said presenting his weapon. "It is a shoulder fired anti tank weapons system that fires explosive warheads. The warheads are stabilized in flight with fins and are capable of punching through tank armor."

"And what do you bring Karl?" Mack asked.

"I bring the Panzershreck, was designed as a lightweight infantry anti-tank weapon. The weapon was shoulder-launched and fired a fin-stabilized rocket with a shaped charge warhead. It weighs about 24 pounds

"Okay, for you guys, we will have you fire a rocket at a room filled with enemy troops. Five to be exact.

Karl got into position and aims his Panzershreck, he had dawned a mask to prevent smoke from engulfing him. With a pull of the trigger, the rocket goes flying across the range and explodes the entire building in a fiery display.

"Holy shit!" Geoff yells

"Damn, look at all the smoke." Mack said seeing lots of smoke engulf Karl.

"Wow, look at this devastation." Dorian says. All these guys are literally blown to pieces, blood, guts and brain everywhere. This weapon instantly killed all five targets."

"Ho, you're up next."

Ho gets into position, only this time. His targets will be encased in a steel building to show his weapon's armor penetration capability.

"On 3...2...1...fire!"

Ho aims his RPG, and with a pull of the trigger, the weapon fires and the round penetrated the steel walls and the building explodes in the inside incinerating all five targets.

The team makes their way over to the building.

"Wow, I'm seeing the same results as the Panzershreck, all targets have suffered burns and some of these guys are blown in half. All instant kill."

"My only slight concern with the Panzershreck is the weight and the toxic smoke comes out when you fire it." Mack says.

"Don't worry. It won't be a problem with the gas mask." Karl replied.

_Both launchers have shown their devastating power, which gets the edge?_

"I think I might call this even, both destroyed their targets in such a gruesome way. Both are made to go through tank armor. Edge even". Geoff started.

"True, the RPG is lighter but the Panzershreck seemed to have a slightly larger explosion, edge even." Dorian says.

"I'm with you guys, even across the board." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, both armies are even._

_Coming up, Mack will gauge the x-factors then after, Two of the 20th century's most professional armies finally go to war._

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each army._

"Up first, we have training, both sides were professional armies. The Nazi's may have had the most formidable army of World war 2 and the N.V.A. managed defeat the American backed A.R.V.N. Both armies are given an 85."

"Next we have dominance. It was a tough call since both these armies were very dominant in their respective time. The Wehrmacht dominated every army in their way while the N.V.A. destroyed the South Vietnamese and won the war. Both are given a 90 each."

"Up next is ferocity. We ended up giving this to the N.V.A., while the Wehrmacht could be brutal to civilians, when the soviets began to advance to Berlin, they surrendered right away to American troops, both did commit atrocities. The N.V.A. gets a razor thin edge with a 90, to the Wehrmacht's 89."

"Up next is weapon quality. We gave this to the N.V.A. due to all their weapons being super reliable and more modern, the German engineering of the Wehrmacht weapons made this close. The N.V.A. gets a 80 to the wehrmacht's 77."

"And last but not least, we have operational experience. The Wehrmacht takes this because they operated on the European continent, from France to the cold winters of Russia and the hot deserts of Africa where the N.V.A. operated in their homeland. The Wehrmacht is given an 82 to the N.V.A. with a 73."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a battle to the death._

_Who will win the war between two of America's most hated enemies?_

"In the end, only one army will stand." Mack says then flips the switch.

XXXX

The battle begins in Hanoi, North Vietnam and Nazi Germany are at war. They have initiated an invasion of the communist nation and they will do what it takes to win it for the Fuhrer and spread fascism while eliminating another communist threat.

A five man Wehrmacht squad have set up a place to rest in a building in Hanoi's shopping district. They are the only Nazi troops in Hanoi at the moment and are waiting for reinforcements. Three Nazi soldiers are inside discussing while one is at the door on guard duty and one on the roof with a panzershreck.

**Wehrmacht: 5**

Meanwhile, a five man N.V.A. squad are in Hanoi to repel the Nazi invaders. They are making their way through the city when they spot the building where the Nazis are.

**N.V.A.: 5**

The N.V.A. captain orders his rpg wielding soldier to go into a second floor window next to the building the Nazis are in. The rpg wielding soldier looks out the window and sees the lone German soldier guarding the door. He loads his rocket into the launcher and aims. With a pull of the trigger, the rocket goes flying and hits the ground in front of the German, in an explosion he goes flying and hits a nearby bus with a sickling crack and falls down dead.

**Wehrmacht: 4 - N.V.A.: 5**

The German soldiers inside hear the explosion and the Hauptmann orders his men to grab their weapons to prepare for a fight.

The German on the roof sees the smoke trail left behind by the rpg and loads his panzershreck, the N.V.A. soldier loads another rocket and aims out the window again, only this time he never had a chance to fire as a rocket flies into the room he is in and explodes and the Vietnamese soldier is killed.

**Wehrmacht: 4 - N.V.A: 4**

Vietnamese captain orders his men to advance on the building, as they draw closer, the German wielding the panzershreck had already got onto his mg-42 and began laying down suppressive fire on the communists. The Vietnamese run for cover in an alleyway.

The remaining Wehrmacht soldiers wait inside the building for the Vietnamese troops to come, feeling confident their man on the roof has things in control.

The continuous fire from the MG-42 eventually blows an N.V.A. soldier's head off when he went to peak to see where the German is firing from.

**Wehrmacht: 4 - N.V.A.: 3**

The Vietnamese captain tells his second in command to get ready to fire back with his RPD. The German on the MG has used his entire belt and now went for a reload. The RPD wielding Vietnamese soldier goes to the room where his comrade was incinerated and sees the German reloading his gun. He aims his RPD and puts the Nazi down with a burst of his RPD and the German rolls over with half his face blown off.

**Wehrmacht: 3 - N.V.A.: 3**

Upon hearing the MG-42 gunfire stop, the remaining Vietnamese troops move toward the door of the building and the captain orders a soldier to kick the door down, when he does, he is peppered by StG rounds and his head is blown off.

**Wehrmacht: 3 - N.V.A.: 2**

The German wielding the StG however is unaware that there was an open window behind him. The N.V.A. second in command had snuck behind and sees the German through the window, he puts him down with 4 rounds from his RPD and the German goes down in a pool of blood.

**Wehrmacht: 2 - N.V.A.: 2**

The remaining Germans flee out the back door as the N.V.A. captain fires at them.

The Vietnamese captain runs after them and fires his type 56 as they run into a school yard. The German second in command is hit in the leg and falls over, the Hauptmann turns back to go get him but his fellow soldier tells him to go. He looks on sadly as he is mercilessly gunned down by the last two vietnamese soldiers and he is peppered with multiple shots.

**Wehrmacht: 1- N.V.A.: 2**

The N.V.A. captain and his man make their way into the school building, they agree to split up to find the fascist. The Vietnamese second in command makes his way through the cafeteria and hears movement, he makes his way into the kitchen and when he opens the door to the food storage, the Hauptmann jumps out and tackles him to the ground, they get into a brief fist fight and the Hauptmann takes a pot and swings it at the Vietnamese soldier's head.

He is knocked over and holding his temple where there is now blood. He crawls to retrieve his RPD but the Hauptmann kicks it aside. He draws his Walther and flips the communist over on his back, with a pull of the trigger, he fires it between the communist's eyes spilling blood on the floor.

**Wehrmacht: 1- N.V.A.: 1**

The N.V.A. captain hears the gunshot and make his way to the kitchen. He comes across his comrade's corpse and becomes infuriated. He hears someone running behind him and turns around to see the Nazi captain running out the exit.

He aims his type 56 and fires at the German and barely misses his shots.

He makes his way out the exit which leads to a side street and sees the German run into a massage parlor.

He follows and enters the parlor only to find it empty. He proceeds with caution and when he walks past a doorway, the Hauptmann jumps out and grabs his rifle. Both captains are now in a struggle and wrestle for control of the gun. The N.V.A. soldier pushes the German away and attempts to fire, the German jumps out the way and lands on the floor. He aims his walther at the N.V.A. captain and fires managing to hit him in the arm. The N.V.A. captains falls behind the coumter and the German gets up and slowly makes his way around the counter. Seeing the N.V.A. captain's boots sticking out. He approaches and sees that it is a decoy.

When suddenly he hears a pistol cocking, he freezes and throws his hands up to surrender The N.V.A. captain had left his boots to make it seem like he was still laying there and made his way around the counter before the German could. The N.V.A. captains says "Chết bạn váng phát xít" and pulls the trigger and brain matter spills on the wall.

**Wehrmacht: 0 - N.V.A: 1**

The N.V.A. captain yells "ối với Hồ Chí Minh!" in victory.

XXXX

Winner : N.V.A.

**N.V.A.: 544**

Makarov: 25

Type 56 Assault Rifle: 154

RPD Light Machine Gun: 216

RPG: 149

**Wehrmacht: 456**

Walther P38: 28

StG-44: 119

MG-42 Light Machine Gun: 247

Panzershreck: 62

_In a brutal war between two of America's most hated enemies. The North Vietnamese Army achieves ultimate victory. They scored triple digit with their three of their weapons. The Wehrmacht was not an easy foe, they had the deadliest weapon overall with their MG-42._

"The N.V.A. ended up winning the war because of their more modern firearms. While the Wehrmacht had the advantage with their MG-42, they couldn't keep up because of their StG needing to be maintained well and the toxic smoke emitted from their panzershreck, it was a close battle though and they put up a valiant effort against the N.V.A., but all their weapons were more reliable and a gap in technology can make a difference." Geoff explained.

(The Vietnamese captain is seen walking back to command, he will give word that Hanoi is under Communist control as more N.V.A. infantry make their way into the city, he will worn his generals to plan a counter offensive that will take them all the way to the Nazi homeland to do their own invasion.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two warriors who wore elaborate costumes to intimidate their foes do battle._

Cheyenne Dog Soldier: Fierce costumed warrior of the Great Plains who resisted American expansion.

vs

Aztec Eagle Knight: The elite infantry of the Aztec empire who killed for their gods.

**Who...is...Deadliest?**

Well, that concludes another chapter! I came up at the last minute to do **Rough Riders vs Boer Commandos** and **Lapu-Lapu vs Shaka Zulu ** and possibly** William Wallace vs Ashurnasirpal II.**


	16. Cheyenne Dog Soldier vs Aztec Eagle Knig

Author's note: I will not be doing **William Wallace vs Ashurnasirpal II** due to the amount of gap in time between the two, even though it would have been a decent match, I will be doing** William Wallace vs Guan Yu** instead.

XXXX

Cheyenne Dog Soldier: The fierce costumed warrior who resisted American expansion into the Great Plains.

(A Dog Soldier ambushes an American soldier, bashing his skull in with his gunstock war club.)

vs

Aztec Eagle Knight: The elite infantry soldiers who fought and killed in the name of their gods.

(Several eagle knights look on as their high priest sacrifices a prisoner.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel._

Cheyenne Dog Soldier

Circa: 1869 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Bone-Pipe Breastplate, Buffalo Hide Shield

Aztec Eagle Knight

Circa: 1500 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Cuacalalatli Wooden Helmet, Ichcahuipilli Tunic, Leather Greaves, Chimalli Shield

"This is going to be an interesting matchup," Richard "Mack" Machowicz explained, "Today you have two warriors who wore elaborate costumes and fought for entirely different reasons."

"I'm siding with the Dog soldier." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "He fought with so much ferocity despite being limited in weapons to defend his homeland against American expansion."

"I think the Eagle knight will win." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian counters. "They were the elite in Aztec society and carried some nasty weapons, I think I can see the dog soldier being prepped for a sacrifice."

_The Dog Soldiers were a military society of the Cheyenne tribe before evolving into its own separate, militaristic band in the 1830's that played a dominant role in the Cheyenne's resistance to American expansion into the Great Plains. Following a devastating cholera epidemic in 1849, they would be joined by the Masikota and formed a separate band that occupied territory between Northern and Southern Cheyenne that would last until most of its members were killed off in the Battle of Summit Springs._

"They were as fierce as you could get. They were opposed to peace policies because they were that determined to maintain their way of life and it was that resistance until the bitter end that left them an indelible place in the history of native warfare and they will indeed be the most formidable challenge the eagle knight will face." Mack concluded.

_The proud Dog Soldier rode into battle with an assortment of earthen-based weaponry aimed at halting expansion into his sacred lands:_

Short Range: Flint Tomahawk

Mid-Range: Buffalo Lance

Long Range: Self Bow

Special: Gunstock War Club

_But today, the proud native American goes up against an equally unique and lethal opponent from the same continent._

_Eagle warriors, or eagle knights, were a special class of infantry soldier in the Aztec army. Along with their Jaguar counterparts, they consisted of the bravest soldiers of noble birth._

"The 'Eagles' were soldiers of the sun," Mack explained, "Their life was one of constant battle and their primary purpose for this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed by their gods.

_At the age of 17, young Aztec men entered their formal military training. In order to achieve adult status, a boy had to capture his first prisoner._

_To become an eagle knight, a warrior was expected to capture up to 20 enemies alive._

"It might not have always been their objective to kill their enemy on the battlefield, but they were still the elite warriors of their day, the Dog soldier has got quite a fight on his hands." Mack finished.

Short Range: Tecpatl

Mid-Range: Maquahuitl

Long Range: Tlahhuitolli

Special: Tepoztopilli

_Both warriors used their culture's signature weapons. But since we already tested them out in previous chapters, we will review the testing of said weapons. _

"Alright, we already had the tomahawk and tecpatl tested before, let's review the tests of the weapons." Geoff said.

_The team reviews the tomahawk testing from 'Apache vs Zulu' and the tecpatl test from 'Roman Legionary vs Aztec Jaguar' and their decision is final._

"Alright, I'm giving my edge to the flint tomahawk." Geoff starts off. "It functions exactly like the Apache's tomahawk and despite the tecpatl's speed, it breaks much easier than the tomahawk."

"Agreed, it also has longer reach and it awesome when thrown, the tecpatl has the advantage of getting its obsidian stuck in the body of the dog soldier, its small reach and fragility doesn't help it in anyway. Edge flint tomahawk." Dorian says.

"Agreed, the dog soldier, even with the eagle's cotton armor, still can get him before he can use his tecpatl, edge flint tomahawk." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the dog soldier takes the edge with his flint tomahawk._

_Coming up, a reliable buffalo killing lance squares off an 'obsidian chainsaw'._

XXXX

_Now its time for our warriors to reveal their mid ranged weapons, the dog soldier will be first._

"The buffalo lance was almost identical to the Comanche war lance, also equipped with a long, curved iron blade to puncture deep whether it be buffalo or human. It was 8 feet long and 5 pounds in weight," Dave explained.

_Cheyenne expert Bobby 'Screaming Eagle' stood ready with the buffalo lance._

"Alrighty Bobby, we will have you test this lance out on a torso wearing the eagle's cotton armor." Geoff explained.

"No problem". Bobby said.

On 3...2...1, attack!"

Bobny launched himself forward and shot the lance through the target's chest, the blade punching straight through the armor.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "Your lance managed to pierce the cotton and go through the heart, then the spine and poking through his back for an instant kill."

"With my weapon, you'll be sawed into pieces bro." Aztec expert David Lavera said not impressed. "When the battle is over, your soldier will be in pieces."

"And your eagle will have his feathers plucked." Bobby slyly replied.

_Since we already tested the eagle's maquahuitl and how it basically is the same as the jaguar's huizuahqui, we review the testing from Roman legionsry vs Aztec Jaguar. The team finishes then comes to a conclusion._

"I'm giving my edge to the buffalo lance." Geoff says. "It is made of better material and capable of punching through the eagle's armor."

"I have to disagree and go with the maquahuitl." Dorian countered. "It will definitely be the most problematic weapon the dog soldier will face and with that, if he survives a hit from it, he'll have to deal with shards of obsidian stuck in his body. Edge maquahuitl.

The tie breaker fell down to Mack.

"You guys both present valid arguments, but it depends on the distance, if you're farther away, the lance has it, but up close, the maquahuitl takes it, its even."

_In mid range weapons, both warriors are even._

_Coming up, both warriors show off their deadly archery skills and then later, dog soldier meets Aztec eagle for the first time in a duel to the death._

XXXX

_The team had already tested the self bow in MetalHarbinger's chapter in his story and since the bow is the same as the Apache's and Comanche's, we will go and test the eagle's bow._

"The Tlahhuitolli bow was a common sight in combat against the Aztecs," Dave explained, "The bow was 5 feet long and the arrows, or 'yaomime,' were pointed with flint, bone or obsidian. It is believed the arrows could fly 450 feet or more."

David stood ready with his bow, he will have six shots to kill a torso wearing the dog soldier's headdress.

"On 3...2...1...fire!" Geoff yells

David loads his first arrow and let's the arrow fly, it embeds itself in the torso's chest with blood spilling out, he loafs his second and fires it straight into the torso's eye to the amazement of the panelists. He fires his four remaining arrows into the target's chest.

Dorian walks over to check the damage.

"Some great shooting here. The first arrow actually managed to puncture hit heart for an instant kill and the second one severed the brain stem, the last four all together result in an instant or delayed kill."

_The team reviews the bow testing from Apache vs Zulu, when they finish, they debate about which gets the edge._

"I'm calling this one even." Geoff starts off. "Both warriors are skilled with their respective bows and I think it depends on who handles it better."

Agreed, the eagle has the advantage with obsidian arrowheads which if the dog soldier gets hit, he will be in pain from shards of obsidian. Edge even." Dorian says.

"Yeah, totally agree, it all depends on who gets the first shot off." Edge even." Mack says

_In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, a lethal Aztec polearm goes against a skull smashing club._

XXXX

_The team now tests out the Cheyenne's lethal club, the gunstock war club._

"The gunstock war club was a blunt weapon used by several native tribes that could drop a man or buffalo in one deadly swing. It drew its name from its shape similar to the wooden stock of muskets and rifles of the time, believed to be used for a psychological advantage against rival tribes in battle. In addition, it also possessed two 3 inch long spear points positioned near the elbow of the club to heighten the lethality. It was 3 feet long and weighed up to 9 pounds," Dave explained.

"It was mainly for use on foot and for melee combat, but it could also be thrown," Bobby explained showing off his war club.

To test the war club's killing power, the team has set up two pig carcasses, one for demonstrating the blunt attacks and the other for attacks with the spike.

"When you are ready, attack!" Geoff called out.

Bobby swung his club into the first pig's side with a thunderous crack before swinging it onto the other side. With noticeable damage inflicted he then brought it down onto the pig's skull for one final, devastating blow. He then made his way over to the second pig and swing the spike end into its chest before tearing it out in a gruesome display that sent a torrent of blood cascading from the gash. He then struck the pig in its neck to tear it open before delivering a hard swing that sent bone fragments sticking out. Drawing back he went for a final swing into the pig's midsection that tore out a few strands of intestine along with it.

"My f-cking God that was brutal!" Mack gasped in surprise as Dr. Dorian went over to assess the damage.

"I'm just thankful I'm not going up against somebody carrying this in battle. Man that would be scary to be on the receiving end of," Dr. Dorian commented before feeling the first battered carcass, "Your first strike is breaking ribs, not a kill, but a lot of pain for your opponent. The other side is the same result, plus hard enough to contuse the lung beneath. This guy would be crippled for sure. Your last blow is a split skull for an instant kill."

He then made his way over to the second carcass, "Your strike from the spike pierced the pig's lung for a mortal wound. You however inflicted additional trauma as you tore it out, which will lead to a rapid bleed out and a kill. With your stab to the neck you are piercing the trachea for an instant kill and the following swing would have been an instant kill," he concluded gesturing towards the exposed bone fragments.

"Are you intimidated at all David?" Mack asked.

"Not really, my weapon has longer reach and will skewer the dog soldier before he can get close." David replied.

_We've already tested the Tepoztopilli before, the panelists review the testing from Roman Legionary vs Aztec Jaguar and the edge is an easy one._

"I really like the war club because of its added lethality with the spikes, but the tepoztopilli has superior lethality and reach with it. Edge tepoztopilli." Geoff said.

"Agreed, if the club is thrown and misses, you have disarmed yourself, my edge goes to the tepoztopilli all the way." Dorian agreed.

"You guys couldn't be more right, for now, stabbing beats bludgeoning." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, the eagle knight takes it with his tepoztopilli._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"As usual, we have training, both warriors were warriors since a young age and were bred for battle. We rated both an 81."

"For physicality, it had to go to the eagle knight because the dog soldier suffered from famines and plague. The eagle knight gets an 82 to the dog soldier's 80."

"For endurance, both hailed from harsh climates, but since the dog soldier was weakened from famine and plague, the eagle knight takes it with an 85 to the dog soldier's 79."

"Up next is ferocity, the dog soldier fought to protect his homeland while the eagle knight fought for the gods. The brutality of the eagle knight gives him a slight edge with a 90 to the dog soldier's 88."

"Lastly we have killer instinct. This obviously went to the dog soldier, the eagle knight did not always kill on the battlefield. The dog soldier gets a 92 to the eagle knight's 75".

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win in a battle between two elaborately costumed warriors?_

"In the end, only one will remain standing. Let's find out." Mack says.

XXXX

The battle begins in the Great Plains. It is dusk and a lone dog soldier has set up camp. He and his tribe have recently been fighting with an unknown group of warriors from the south.

He is roasting a meal over the fire as he waits for his brothers to find him.

Nearby, a lone eagle knight is also looking around for his fellow warriors when he comes across the lone dog soldier. He gets low to the ground and the wind picks up.

The dog soldier hears birds flying from his right and gets a sense that someone is near. He shrugs it off anyway and continues tending the fire. Suddenly, an arrow lands in front of him and he jumps up with his bow drawn and begins scanning the area.

He knows the arrow was shot from the right and aims at the grassy hill. Suddenly, an arrow is seen hovering overhead and he moves to the left to dodge it and then he fires his own arrow at the source, nothing.

He picks up his weapons and runs to the trees nearby. He stashes his weapons near a tree and loads another arrow. He pokes his head out from the tree but heard someone yell and turns back around to see someone attempting to skewer him.

He ducks and rolls and looks up to face his enemy. A fellow wearing eagle feathers. Knowing that this is his attacker, the native American draws his gunstock war club and rushes to the Aztec in an attempt to bash his head. The Aztec dodges and thrusts his tepoztopilli out and managed to hit the dog soldier.

The tepoztopilli breaks through the dog soldier's bone pipe breastplate but not by much. The dog soldier tackles the Aztec to the ground and wrestles the tepoztopilli away. He then breaks it in half. The Aztec is now annoyed and draws his maquahuitl. He makes a quick run for it but the dog soldier follows. As they continue running, the dog soldier throws his club at the Aztec and manages to hit him in the back and the eagle knight falls over but gets up quickly and turns around to swing the maquahuitl. The dog soldier slides down onto his back and narrowly avoided getting decapitated. The dog soldier draws his lance and they both engage in a duel.

They circle each other and the Aztec would strike first by swinging his maquahuitl in which the dog soldier ducks and thrusts his lance but the blow is blocked by the Aztec's chimalli shield. The blade penetrated the shield the the Aztec drops it and tackles the dog soldier. The Aztec swings again two handed but again, the dog soldier ducks and thrusts his lance into the Aztec's stomach. The blade goes through the cotton armor like nothing and gets into the eagle knight's body, the eagle knight grunts in pain and bonks the dog soldier over the head with the maquahuitl's handle. The native American drops his lance and stumbles backwards holding his head.

The Aztec takes the opportunity to swings the maquahuitl and ends up gashing the dog soldier's arm. The dog soldier yells out in pain and quickly draws his tomahawk and swings it at the Aztec's head. The tomahawk knocks the eagle's helmet off and he stumbles back himself

The dog soldier goes to end the fight with a jump attack but the Aztec took his tecpatl out and raises it high causing the dog soldier to get himself stabbed by the obsidian blade.

The eagle knight pushes him off and proceeds to stab him in the throat multiple times.

He stops and looks at the dog soldier who is clinging to life and choking on his blood and the shards of obsidian now in his throat. He had been a worthy opponent.

The Aztec, not wanting his most powerful adversary to suffer, kneels down, removes the bone pipe breastplate and plunges the tecpatl into the native American's chest.

He then pulls the heart out and raises it high above his head. Shouting to the gods in victory.

XXXX

Winner: Aztec Eagle Knight

**Aztec Eagle Knight: 536**

Tecpatl: 10

Maquahuitl: 256

Tlahhuitolli: 86

Tepoztopilli: 184

**Cheyenne Dog Soldier: 464**

Flint Tomahawk: 117

Buffalo Lance: 202

Self Bow: 85

Gunstock War Club: 52

_In a very brutal back and forth battle, the Aztec eagle knight triumphs. His most lethal weapon being his maquahuitl which scored the most kills in the simulations. The dog soldier proved to be a serious opponent, his buffalo lance being the best weapon in his arsenal._

"The eagle knight won because of his incredibly lethal obsidian weapons and his superior armor. The dog soldier's breastplate was easily penetrated by all the Aztec's weapons and the eagle knight was in superior physical condition. It was an amazing fight, the dog soldier did his best but couldn't win it today." Geoff explained.

(Dawn is coming up and the dog soldier's brothers have arrived at the scene of the faithful battle, on the ground lay the dog soldier's heartless corpse and the tecpatl still in his chest. The eagle knight is nearby looking on behind a nearby tree, he walks off with the dog soldier's buffalo lance in hand.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its a street war between two organized crime groups._

Sicilian Mafia: Deadly enforcers of the mean streets of New York.

vs

Triad: China's criminal kingpins who's only policy is murder.

**Who is Deadliest?**

I'd like to add that in addition to Back for blood and Redemption matches, I will also do alternate matches by pitting different warriors against each other. Also, like Back For blood will Have Winner's and Loser's Brackets.


	17. Sicilian Mafia vs Triad

Sicilian Mafia: Deadly enforcers on the mean streets of New York.

(A group of soldatos are seen doing a drive by on some Irish mobsters.)

vs

Triad: China's ruthless criminals who's only policy is murder.

(Triads are seen bowing before a dragonhead as a new member is initiated.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between crime groups who never engaged in gang warfare._

Sicilian Mafia

Circa: 1929

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Crimes: Racketeering, Bootlegging

Triad:

Circa: 1995

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Crimes: Extortion, Loan Sharking

"Today we have a battle between two notorious criminal syndicates. On one side you have the Sicilian Mafia, an organization that did it all from racketeering to assassinations and on the other you have the triads who are probably the most dangerous mob out there." Mack explains.

"I'm siding with the Mafia." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "They are the meanest of the mean and they managed to beat back every rival in their day, I think they'll be taking over triad turf."

"I'm going with the triads." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian says. "I simply cannot overlook their technological advantage. They have superior martial arts training and have much bigger influence worldwide and they have a massive membership"

_The Italian Mafia in America has its roots in the late 1800's as Sicilian immigrants arrived in masses, many of them joining the underground network to defend themselves or get a job. They would face opposition from Irish and German mobs, the Sicilians ultimately prevailing thanks to their violent nature and would dominate the criminal underworld for decades to come._

"They were very well organized, conservative and very exclusive. You had to be one hundred percent Italian and have bloodlines extending back to the old country in order to become a made man. They were business-like and had an aura about them that inspired a reverence and mystique unlike no other, but if you crossed them, they could be downright vicious," Mack concluded.

_The Sicilian Mafia ruled the streets with a deadly assortment of improved and professional military-grade equipment:_

Short Range: Baseball Bat

Mid Range: M1921 Thompson Submachine Gun

Long Range: M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle

Explosive: Mk. 2 Pineapple

_But today, the Sicilian mobsters go against another ruthless crime group, one who's influence may even exceed theirs._

_Triads are organized crime groups hailing from China. They have their roots dating way back to the Qing dynasty. After it fell, rebels became criminals. As of today, the triads numbers have grown exponentially which many groups such as the Sun Yee On, 14k triads and Wah Ching. Their influence is also spread worldwide with members in North and South America, Europe, Australia and even in Japan, Korea, Vietnam and New York itself._

"They have created a name for themselves in modern society and those who crossed their paths are murdered. The Sicilian Mafia has got quite a turf war on their hands." Mack concludes.

_The Triads come armed with military-grade weaponry they used to murder all who crossed them._

Short Range: Butterfly Swords

Mid Range JS-9mm

Long Range: QBZ-95

Explosive: Car Bomb

_Both criminals used some simple yet, lethal close ranged weapons, the mafia will go first._

"So what do you bring for this contest?" Geoff asked Joe

Mafia expert and actual member Joe Ferrante proudly displayed his chosen weapon, "I bring the baseball bat, the tool for America's pastime, good for knocking a home run out of the park, or for bashing someone's head in. They are easy to use, easy to obtain, highly effective, and not outlawed due to the sport's popularity. The one I'm using is made of ash and is 3 feet long and just over 2 pounds in weight."

He stood before two targets, one a suspended pig carcass and the other a ballistic gel bust. "We want to see what can be done against both body shots and head shots."

Joe nodded and got into position in front of the pig.

"On 3...2...1, batter up!"

Joe brought the bat back and swung with all his might, the hard whack of wood against flesh echoing throughout the fight club. He then moved over to the gel bust and swung once into the side of its head, the head snapping violently to the right and large cracks becoming visible beneath the translucent surface. He drew back and went for a final swing, the skull popping open and sending blood and brain matter spilling onto the floor.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the pig carcass and felt along the surface before cutting it open to get a more accurate view of the damage done beneath the flesh, "You struck at 100 mph and I am counting 5 broken segments in this guy's spinal cord. He's not dead, but he is paralyzed," he said before going over to examine the damaged bust, "The first blow to this guy resulted in a massive skull fracture, a brain contusion and the torque on the neck would result in paralysis or death. Your last shot is just plain overkill, D.O.A.," he concluded.

"You can't forget though that you are mainly doing bludgeoning attacks." Triad expert and actual member Chu Yang said. "What we have is a weapon that will kill wherever we hit you."

_The triads respond with their bladed weapon._

"The Butterfly Swords are a scaled down version of the Ming Dao sword both were single–edged measuring around Twelve inches and weighed under one pound." Dave explained.

To test the Swords Geoff sets up a single Ballistics Gell Torso, the expert is given one slash and stab to the torso with both blades and one slash or stab to the throat.

"3...2...1...stab him!"

Chu Yang gave out a vicious shout and swung his swords in unison cutting all the way up and down the targets stomach. He brought one of his swords to his side and plunged the other into the targets chest, the expert brought his other sword down into almost the same area and removed both blades. In fast pace the expert delivered two slashes across the throat. The expert brought his sword back in a backhanded swipe and drove it through the throat and out the back of the target's jaw

Dorian walks over to the carnage.

"Okay the trauma here is incredible you disemboweled him, next you stabbed him through the heart and collapsed a lung, and with your last two shots its a functional decapitation and finally you stabbed him through this jaw and up into his brain all are instant kills or quick kills."

_Both groups have shown their short range capabilities, which one gets the edge?_

"For me, I'm giving the edge to the baseball bat for sheer power." Geoff says.

"I disagree and go with the butterfly swords." Dorian countered. "For the bat, you need headshots to cause death while anywhere else in the body only hurts like mother dick. Edge butterfly swords."

_The tie breaker fell down to Mack... Again_!

"Sorry Geoff, doc is too right, plus the triads have a superior fighting technique with their swords, edge butterfly sword."

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Triads with their butterfly swords._

_Coming up, both groups fire at each other with their favorite guns_

XXXX

_Now it is time for both groups to show off their mid ranged arsenal. The triads will be up first with a bullpup submachine gun._

"Alright Chu Yang, what do you have for us today?" Mack asked.

"I bring the JS-9mm, it fires the 9x19 parebellum round had a muzzle velocity of 321 meters per second and weighs about and has a rate of fire of 900 rounds a minute and has an effective range of 100-150 meters with a 30 round detachable box magazine."

"And that's perfect for the test we set up for you, we have a mafia restaraunt here and we have 4 Sicilian mobsters for you to murder." Geoff explained motioning towards the restaraunt.

"Whenever you're ready, go right ahead."

Chu Yang loads his clip. With a pull of the trigger, the JS-9mm comes to life and he fires the gun, spraying down all the mannequins and he slowly moves his gun across the restaraunt killing all the targets until the gun clicks empty.

"Well, looks like this is triad turf now." Dorian says examining the bloody mess.

"Your first target has multiple shots ik his face going through his cheekbone and out the back actually severing the spine. Your other targets have multiple rounds in their chests which will result in collapsed lungs and the third has one in his aorta. All these mobsters are dead."

"But you're little Chinese gun is nothing compared to what the Mafia is bringing." Joe said unimpressed in the background. "Gonna send your asses back to Little China."

And what do you bring to counter?" Geoff asked.

"I bring the M1921 Thompson sub-machine gun, better known as the 'Tommy Gun,' the most infamous gun of the Prohibition Era," he said holding his mid-range weapon up to show, "It was popular for its ergonomics, compactness, reliability, high volume of automatic fire, and its large .45 ACP cartridge. It had a blowback action and an effective range of 160 feet with a rate of fire of 1,000 rpm. For this test I will be using a 50 round drum magazine."

"And we have a test set up that would fall in line with a real-life Mafia style massacre," Geoff said motioning towards a nearby set designed to look like a restaurant interior.

"Here we have a triad restaurant where several prominent members have gathered for the evening," he said motioning to a table where four mannequins dressed up like triad members were seated, in addition to a moving foam target behind the bar, "You will be given one drum magazine to prove your point."

Joe nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!"

Joe took aim upon the seated targets and squeezed the trigger, bringing the gun back and forth as he sprayed the bullets and peppered each target with a slew of rounds before focusing his attention on the moving target behind the bar and emptying the rest of the magazine before the gun finally clicked empty

"Man, what a mess," Dr. Dorian said walking through the demolished set and examining all of the shot up mannequins seated at the table, "I'm seeing rounds in these guys' chests, necks and heads. These guys are all dead," he said before making his way over to the foam target, "And our bartender here, his stomach and chest are just completely torn apart here. You have 5 kills altogether."

"And you carried this all out in just 6 seconds...just wow," Geoff commented looking at the carnage left behind.

"This just goes to show why the Tommy Gun was so popular back in its heyday," Mack added.

_Both sub-machine guns delivered death in a flash, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me, I really like the Tommy gun." Geoff started. "Larger caliber and larger magazine."

"Keep in mind both of these are sub-machine guns we are dealing with here, meaning both shooters can piss through their ammo within a matter of seconds and in that case, a larger magazine and stopping power can mean a whole world of difference, edge Tommy Gun," Mack seconded.

"While the JS-9mm has the technology advantage and range, the Tommy gun has the infamy, larger caliber and larger magazine. Edge tommy gun." Dorian concludes.

_In mid-range weapons, the Sicilian Mafia takes the edge with the Tommy Gun._

_Coming up, both groups reveal their flesh tearing long ranged arsenals as an advanced assault rifle and a well known light machine gun go head to head as both crime groups fight for long range supremacy._

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both groups to fire their long ranged arsenals, the Sicilian Mafia will be first._

"Tell us more about your weapon," Geoff asked.

"I bring the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle," Joe said bringing his light machine gun up, "It was a light, easy to carry light machine gun that could easily be fired from the shoulder or the prone position. It weighs 16 pounds and carries a 20 round box magazine of .30-06 Springfield's with a rate of fire of 500-650 rounds per minute and an effective range of up to 1,500 yards."

"Well we've set up a firing range to test the accuracy and stopping power of your gun," Geoff said motioning to the range set up behind him, where 4 foam targets stood behind the cover of cinder block walls and empty oil drums.

"Before you are 4 targets that will be standing 40 yards away, all of them will be moving back and forth. Each of them as a jar of Tannerite strapped around their necks, a binary explosive that instantly detonates when struck by gunfire. As soon as we see each jar detonated, the test is over," Geoff explained.

"Very well," Joe said getting into a prone position, 3 clips on standby should the need arise.

"I see lots of reloading," Chu Yang scoffed.

"Cue the attack bots!" Geoff ordered and on cue the mobile platforms started moving back and forth.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Joe squeezed the trigger and quickly peppered the nearest target before striking the Tannerite canister and blowing the torso's entire upper half off. He set his sights on the second target and fired a controlled burst that shredded away most of the foam surface, taking some time before he finally struck the second canister and blew the dummy's head off. He took aim at the other targets and squeezed the trigger until his gun clicked empty.

"Reload," he called back reaching for his second clip and securing it in place before resuming where he left off, his rounds tearing through the third target before he struck that target's canister and blew it to bits. He then shifted his sights on the final target and emptied what remained of his clip into it before striking the canister, sending large fragments flying off the metal rod which held it in place.

"Time! 1 minute and 3 seconds! Good job," Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess what remained of the foam targets, "From what we have left to go by I'm seeing rounds in the head, chest and neck. Anything that connects is a kill, be it delayed or instant. I'm seeing great accuracy there."

"It's an accurate gun, but you have one major deficiency and that's your small clip size. I notice you had to bring 3 clips with you in case you didn't think you'd be able to get the job done right away. With my gun I don't have that problem because with my gun you have less weight and it is more modern."' Chu Yang commented.

_The triads answer the challenge with their own weapon._

Chu Yang walks up and presents his weapon. "I bring the QBZ-95, it fires the 5.8x42mm round, the Chinese military claim it to be superior to the 5.56x45mm. It has a muzzle velocity the 930 meters per second, has a 30 round detachable box magazine and weighs 6 pounds. Has an effective range of 400-600 meters and a rate of fire of 650 rounds a minute."

The panelists walk out to the range where Chu Yang will fire at the same targets as Joe.

"Okay Chu Yang, on 3...2...1...fire!"

Chu Yang aims at the first targets and fires a 3 round burst into it. The third round hitting the canister and blowing the torso completely in half. He then sets his sight on the second torso and fires a burst into it before striking the head and the canister and blowing the head off. The third target he fires at and strikes it multiple times in the chest before hitting the canister and blowing it up. He aims at the final targets and emptied what remained of his magazine into it, the last bullet hitting the canister and blowing the targets to bits.

"Time! 43 seconds, nice work Chu Yang." Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the remnants of the 4 targets, "Once again I'm seeing kill shots in all the critical areas of these guys and with more damage done too. Even if we got these guys to the E.R., we still wouldn't be able to save them in the end."

"But keep in mind him and his little Chinese friends are using an assault rifle and we have a light machine gun. We have more range unlike that Chinese hardware so we can pick you guys off before you can hit us." Joe says

"A little cruel aren't you Joe?" Mack asked.

_Both guns have torn through their targets like they were nothing, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me, it is a hard choice, the B.A.R. has the farther effective range while the QBZ is better in terms of technology. Then again, I'll have to give the edge to the QBZ based on technology and less weight." Geoff started off.

"True, the B.A.R. has the farther effective range but the QBZ has the larger magazine size and lighter weight which negates its shorter range disadvantage. Edge QBZ-95." Dorian says.

"In this case, technology beats the B.A.R.'s range advantage. Edge QBZ-95." Mack concludes.

_In long range weapons the Triads take the edge with the QBZ-95._

_Coming up, things heat up when a standard-issue grenade goes toe-to-toe with a deadly improvised explosive and then later, two criminal organizations clash for the first time ever._

XXXX

_Both teams now show off their lethal explosive weapons. The triads will be first._

"Triads like things that go boom." Chu Yang says bringing out a box of dynamite.

"We have the perfect test for you." Geoff says

_The panelists walk out to the range where a car and four mannequins have been set up._

"For safety reasons we will be scaling it back to 40 pounds with a purported frag radius of 100 yards, still going to be the biggest boom we've seen on this show to date," Geoff replied.

"Let's do it," Chu Yang nodded taking the box over to a parked white car and placing it in the backseat.

"These are all 100G patches. If this turns red, this guy is dead," Geoff spoke before taking a position behind the protective glass barrier with the rest of the panel.

"Chu Yang, are you ready on the trigger?"

"Hell yeah," Chu Yang replied.

"Then on 3...2...1, blow 'em to Hell!"

Chu Yang pushed the trigger and an earth-shattering explosion rang out, accompanied by a blinding flash. When the black cloud of smoke dissipated they are met by a scene of sheer carnage, the scorched earth covered in twisted metal and artificial limbs.

"Now that's how us triads wipe out the competition," Chu Yang demarked as the panelists made their way over to assess the damage.

"My god, you blasted the rear half of this car 40 yards across the testing ground!" Mack commented gesturing towards the still burning halves, the blackened stretch of land between.

"And look at the blast pattern you are seeing here," Dr. Dorian said motioning towards the stretch, which was littered with tiny fragments of jagged metal, "If you look at the ground it's completely covered in shrapnel. It is almost impossible to not get hit."

They made their way over to the closest target, more accurately, what was left of him.

"This guy never stood a chance," Dr. Dorian said tossing the mannequin's dismembered limbs aside, focused on the prominent neck wound.

"What I'm focused on right now is the massive neck wound this guy was left with. This guy's trachea has been destroyed and by the wiper blade of all things," he said pointing to the small jagged fragment.

He made his way over to another target split in half, "And you look at this guy, look at all the tiny fragments sticking out of him! He has become a human pin cushion. With this kind of force, the littlest things become all these small flying knives."

_But further out, another soul has not suffered the same fate._

They made their way over to the farthest away target that had been knocked from its feet.

"This guy's shock patch wasn't tripped, meaning he's hurt, but still alive. According to my numbers, this guy was far enough away to only be exposed to roughly 33 psi. We're looking at eardrums blown out, perhaps a collapsed lung, maybe a perforated intestine, but from the shock wave alone this guy is not dead," Geoff

"It might be a big boom we're talking about here, but you only get one shot with it and you have to make it count. My boom might not be as big, but with mine you get multiple tries," Joe commented.

_The Sicilian Mafia answers the challenge with the Mk. 2 Pineapple._

"I bring the Mk. 2 grenade, often called the 'pineapple bomb' due to its resemblance to the fruit, its design intended to aid in the user's grip. It's filled with 2 ounces of TNT and has a frag radius of 50 feet," Joe explained.

"And how long of a fuse are we talking here?" Mack asked.

"5 seconds," Joe replied, prompting a snicker from Chu Yang.

"5 seconds? That gives your target enough time to run away and get his buddies, whereas with mine it's a simple click and boom, you're dead!" Chu Yang chuckled.

"Well let's see what this can do first," Geoff said motioning towards a nearby room set up on the testing range.

_To test the Pineapple's abilities, the team has set up a makeshift living room with 4 Triad members on hand, each of which have been outfitted with shock wave patches to measure the force of the detonation._

Joe nodded and pulled the pin, tossing the grenade through the 'living room's' lone glass window and running for cover. 5 seconds later a blast rang out, powerful enough to shake one of the improvised room's walls loose.

"Let's go take a look," Geoff said to Mack and Dr. Dorian, the trio entering to find the room torn apart by the blast and the 4 occupants flung in all different directions.

"Another mess on our hands," Dr. Dorian commented as he began going around inspecting all the shredded foam torsos, "I'm seeing red across the board with these guys," he said until happening across the forth target, "Wait, wait a moment here. I'm seeing this guy's shock patch wasn't tripped."

"For real?" Geoff asked walking over to see the doctor is telling the truth. The last target is covered in blood, but otherwise unundamaged.

"This guy's shock patch isn't tripped, yet he could be suffering from blown out eardrums, a collapsed lung, judging by the way he was thrown across the room no doubt he has broken ribs, broken pelvis, arms, legs, sent through the ringer," he added.

"Not to forget the added psychological trauma from being covered in the blood of his friends," Mack added.

"But again you've got that 5 second fuse you're dealing with here. When they see a grenade come flying through that window, do you honestly think these guys are going to just sit around waiting to be blown up like that?" Chu Yang commented gesturing to their surroundings, "For real, what would you rather have? 5 seconds or a simple click and boom, they're all dead?"

_Both explosives have shown off their destructive potential, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is another very interesting scenario we've been presented with. Once again we are dealing with weapons that have their obvious strengths and their just as prevalent flaws. With the car bomb you have sheer destructive force and the element of surprise, but it's a trap weapon, meaning it requires careful planning to get things done. You have to ask yourself things like 'What if my target isn't there?' 'What if the bomb malfunctions?' 'What if someone detects the bomb?' Its use in warfare falls down to luck."

"With the pineapple on the other hand, you have portability and you can carry multiple at once, but you have that pesky 5 second fuse to deal with," Mack explained.

"I agree with you and when I take the advantages in mind I would prefer to have a weapon where I have greater freedom of movement and multiple tries in case I don't get it the first time around, edge pineapple," Geoff started.

"I don't know. I'm really drawn to the car bomb's sheer destructive force," Dr. Dorian countered, "It has the element of surprise and it gets the job done right away, plus it also has a massive psychological impact upon any possible survivors, edge car bomb."

"I have to go with the pineapple," Mack concluded, "The car bomb might have the power, but it requires extensive planning to be successful. With the pineapple you have a weapon you can move around with and you can carry multiple at once."

_In explosive weapons, the edge goes to the Sicilian Mafia with the Mk. 2 Pineapple._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, the Sicilian Mafia and the Triads, two notorious organizations engage in a bloody turf war to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"First up, we will start with brutality, this goes to the triads. The Mafia can be brutal in their own right, but the triads will torture their victims when necessary. The triads get a 90 to the Mafia's 82."

"For logistics, Both are very well funded and organized and had the money to get whatever weapons they wanted. Both are given an 80 each."

"Next is training, of course we ended up giving this to the triads, they trained heavily in martial arts compared to the simple street fighting tactics of the Mafia. The triads have a 79 to the mafia's 63."

"Next is weapons quality, the triads again take it for more modern weaponry. They have a 80 to the mafia's 73."

"Finally, we have discipline, we gave this to the triads because members are taught to give their leaders utmost respect. It is close though with the triads 89 to the mafia's 87."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two criminal empires?_

"In the end, only one group will stand. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

It is a quiet night in Chinatown, New York city. Four triad members surround their dragonhead. They are discussing recent beef with the Sicilian Mafia encroaching on their business and laundering some money off them and messing with their betting shop.

**Triads: 5**

Outside, five Mafia soldatos drive up to the betting shop in a 1929 Hudson Super 6. They come out with Tommy guns, grenades and B.A.R.s

**Sicilian Mafia: 5**

The boss as ordered these soldatos to wipe out their Chinese rivals and take over their betting shop and all of Chinatown.

They make their way through the back door and enter the building. They eventually find the room the triads are in and the mafia leader orders one of his men to toss a pineapple grenade in the room.

A triad turns to exit the room and sees the grenade land on the ground, he yells out the his fellow triads and they retreat with the dragonhead through the door leading to the other room. The triad jumps onto the grenade and is blown to pieces.

**Triads: 4 - Sicilian Mafia: 5**

The mafia soldatos storm the room to see it empty. When suddenly a soldato is shot in the head from a triad hiding behind the desk wielding a JS-9mm.

**Triads: 4 - Sicilian Mafia: 4**

He gets up to run out the door to rejoin his fellow triads. A soldato fires his tommy gun at him and the triad is hit in the arm but he succeeds in making his way out the door. The soldatos run out the front door and into the street.

They see the triads running over through the marketplace and give chase.

The triads make their way into an alley and split up between the two buildings. The wounded triad stays behind to slow down the Sicilians. The soldatos make their way to the ally and the triad fires at them. The mafia leader does blind fire with his B.A.R. and a round hits the triad in the leg. He groans in pain and the soldatos make their way to him. His groans are silenced when a soldato shoots his B.A.R. into his heart.

**Triads: 3 - Sicilian Mafia: 4**

The mafia boss orders him men to split up to finish the triads. Two mafia soldatos go into the pawnshop and look around for their Chinese enemies. They find are confronted by a triad who fires at them and runs out the back door. They fire back and give chase. The triad however is waiting in the adjacent alleyway and as the Mafiosos come out the door, he fires his QBZ and kills a soldato with rounds to his chest.

**Triads: 3 - Sicilian Mafia: 3**

The other soldato fires back with his tommy gun and scores two hits into his chest. The triad falls down motionless. The soldato takes a cigarette from the triad's shirt pocket and finds an open garage next to the corpse. He walks over to the car and sees loads of cash. He gets in and starts it unaware that the triad had gotten up despite the pain and is behind the car. He takes out the detonator and presses the button. In a powerful explosion, both of them are incincerated.

**Triad: 2 - Sicilian Mafia: 2**

The remaining triads here the explosion and know that their man had sacrificed himself. They stop to regain their breath only for them to be fired upon by the remaining mobsters. The triad second in command tells the dragonhead to go without him. He hesitates but runs off. The triad yells at the soldatos and hides in a locker room.

The mafia boss and his last man find the locker room and begin searching. The second in command pops out and with his JS-9mm, puts the gun to the Sicilian's stomach and empties his entire clip into him.

**Triads: 2 - Sicilian Mafia: 1**

The mafia boss responds by throwing his B.A.R. aside and drawing his baseball bat. The triad takes out his butterfly swords and lunges at the Sicilian. The mafia boss dodges to the side and swings the bat at the triad's shin and drops him in one knee. The triad screams and suddenly the bat is swung at his head. The boss mercilessly beats him to death until his skull pops open.

**Triads: 1 - Sicilian Mafia: 1**

He turns around and finds the triad dragonhead. He is infuriated at the loss of his brother and yells in Mandarin at the Sicilian. He then draws his butterfly swords and the two circle each other. The Sicilian would strike first with an overhead swing but the triad ducks and stabs him twice in the side. The mafia boss yells in pain but refuses defeat. He swings his bat again and managed to hit the triad in the arm. The triad shrugs it off and performs a roundhouse kick on the mafia boss. The mafia boss stumbles back against the locker.

The triad leader charges at him. The Sicilian tries to use the bat to push him away but the triad kicks it out the way and repeatedly stabs the mobster in the gut. The triad does not stop and keeps going until the Sicilian slumps down the locker dead, his intestines turned into mush.

**Triads: 1 - Sicilian Mafia: 0**

The triad inspects the body and for good measure, decapitates the corpse

He then raises his bloodied swords and yells in victory.

XXXX

Winner: Triad

**Triad: 552**

Butterfly Swords: 96

JS-9mm: 104

QBZ-95: 217

Car Bomb: 135

**Sicilian Mafia: 448**

Baseball Bat: 5

Thompson Submachine Gun: 197

M1918 B.A.R: 200

Mk. 2 Pineapple Grenade: 46

_In a bloody turf war, the triads emerged victorious. Their more modern weapons and martial arts training is what won them the match. The Sicilian Mafia put up quite a fight, their B.A.R. scoring most kills in their arsenal._

"The triads won because of their more modern weaaponry, martial arts training and their QBZ having more ammo than the B.A.R. While the Mafia did their best against the Triads, their outdated weaponry is what caused their downfall." Geoff explained.

(The triad leader is seen at the betting shop, he will phone his fellow triads in other Chinatowns across the country to declare total war on the Mafia and take over all their turf.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two warriors who utilized guerilla warfare battle it out._

Germanic Ghost Warrior: Night time terror of ancient Europe who instilled fear into the Roman legions.

vs

Hashashin: Daring assassin who will give their life to assassinate their targets.

**Who is deadliest?**


	18. Germanic Ghost Warrior vs Hashashin

Germanic Ghost Warrior: Nighttime horrors of northern Europe who relied upon camouflage, stealth, and brute strength rather than battle formations.

(A Ghost Warrior sneaks up on a Roman Legionary and clamps his hand over his mouth, slicing his throat with the seax.)

vs

Hashashin: The fiercely loyal killer noted for his daring daylight assassinations.

(A hashashin disguised as a monk creeps up on his target in a busy marketplace and discreetly stabs him in the back with his poisoned khanjar before disappearing back into the crowd.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Germanic Ghost Warrior

Circa: 400 A.D.

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail, Oak Shield

Hashashin

Circa: 1080 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: None

"Today, we have a battle of two similar opponents. The Germanic Ghost Warrior and Hashashin both relied on hit and run guerilla tactics to get their jobs done. We couldn't have asked for a better match up." Mack began.

"I'm siding with the Ghost warrior." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "They have the size and the better weapons for the job. They instilled fear into even the most hardened veterans of the Roman empire".

"I'm siding with the Hashashin." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered. "They were very sneaky devils and probably were even more sneaky than the ghost warriors were. He'll be able to hit the ghost warrior before he knows what happened."

_Coming from the Germanic Harii tribe, the Ghost Warriors would gain fame as they clashed with the forces of the Roman Empire. Specializing in night raiding, they painted themselves and their shields black as a means of rendering themselves nearly invisible in the dark and to keep any metal weapons from catching light. Using said tactics, they were exceptionally effective at raiding Roman encampments and running them out of ancient Germany._

"They were able to strike fear into the hearts of even the most hardened Roman soldiers to the point they would never again venture into the German forests, truly believing ghosts roamed the woods," Mack concluded.

_The nocturnal guerrilla warrior comes equipped with an assortment of lethal iron-based weaponry that terrified his Roman oppressors:_

Short Range: Migration Period Sword

Mid Range: Framea

Long Range: Francisca Axe

Special: Langseax

_Today, the Germanic ghost warrior goes up against an equally feared challenger who also struck fear into the hearts of his enemies._

_The hashashins were a Persian order formed around the time of the First Crusade by Grandmaster Hassan-i-Sabbah, dedicated to the systematic elimination of opposing figures._

"Their military tactics were truly revolutionary for their time," Mack started, "They would assert themselves into the town or region of their target and over time stealthily move themselves into a strategic position. They would be trained from an early age in the arts of combat, disguises, horseback riding and the strict code of conduct that was the basis of their order."

_Hashashins were fanatically loyal to their leader, carrying out his every order without question. They would become notorious for their daytime assassinations in front of public crowds for intimidation purposes, often going in with no plans of escape, willing to give their lives to eliminate their target._

"These guys were daring enough to go after a king without a single thought of questioning their superior, their threats always taken seriously, going as far as to convince Saladin to pull his forces out of Masyaf with just a threatening note alone. Their reputation was the fiercest of its day and their legacy lives on through the modern term 'assassin.'

_The hashashin comes equipped with a light, yet deadly arsenal aimed for intimidating and eliminating their targets:_

Short Range: Saif

Mid Range: Sappara

Long Range: Throwing Knives

Special: Khanjar

_When things got up close and personal both warriors brought deadly bladed weapons to battle. The hashashin will be up first._

"The saif was the saber of the Muslim world before the rise of the Ottoman Empire," Dave started, "It possessed a shallow curved blade that broadened at the tip to give it more hacking power. It was 33 inches long and just under 2 pounds in weight."

Two ballistic gel torsos were set up which Hashashin expert Ali Ababwa would approach with the saif in hand.

"Alright Ali, we want to see what this can do against an opponent and an armored opponent in ghost warrior armor, so whenever you are ready," Geoff commented setting up his high speed camera.

Ali nodded and got into position.

"Ali, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah," Ali shouted back.

"On 3...2...1, hack 'em up!"

Ali brought the blade down onto the torso's right arm, slicing in until it was only held together by a miniscule strip, before bringing it down on the other arm, slicing deep into it and finally causing the right arm to fall to the floor. Taking a step backwards he again brought the blade down into his target's shoulder before slashing it across the throat and then bringing the blade down to split its skull open.

He then makes his way over to the armored torso and swings at it, only scratching a few links.

"Another brutal display, yet I notice you didn't attempt to stab your opponent," Mack noted.

"The saif was not meant for stabbing due to its machete-like blade," Ali replied.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "Your first blow nearly severed this man's arm and he would instantly bleed out from that right there. The same can be said of the other arm," he said before addressing the shoulder wound, "Your blow to the shoulder got 6 inches in, enough to lacerate all the blood vessels and the lung, causing another rapid bleed out. You sliced that man's throat open for another instant kill and your last blow completely split the man's crown in half down to the roof of his mouth. 5 blows and 5 instant kills."

"For the armored target, your slash only chipped a few links and probably a fractured rib but nothing much."

"My sword will cut you in two and since you're not wearing armor, you're basically done." Ghost Warrior expert Alfred Wagner said.

_Since the Migration Period Sword resembles the Viking Longsword in every aspect, the team reviews the clip from 'Viking vs Roman Centurion' and come to an easy conclusion._

"I have no problem deciding the edge for this one." Geoff started off. "The migration period sword has options and since the saif only slashes, its obvious in the test."

"Agreed, the Hashashin has a huge problem since he has not armor on. Edge migration period sword". Dorian says.

"I'm 110% with you guys, edge migration period sword." Mack concludes.

_In short range weapons, the Germanic Ghost Warrior takes the edge with the Migration Period Sword._

_Coming up, a fast, curved slasher goes against a nasty spear that spilled gallons of Roman blood._

XXXX

_The time has now come for both warriors to break out their mid-ranged arsenal. Up first will be the ghost warrior._

"The Framea was an iron Germanic spear that could be used like a traditional thrusting spear, a projectile, or even as a long shafted sword thanks to the Germanic's unique way of using it. It was 6 feet long and weighed 2 pounds," weapons maker Dave Baker explained.

"Rather than straight forward thrusting, Germanic warriors would swing their spears in large circular motions, letting it spin around their head while slowly letting the spear slide further down their hand. It would give them the advantage of catching their enemy off guard by allowing the spear to strike further outward than expected," Alfred explained before demonstrating the technique for the panel.

_To show off the Framea's capabilities, Alfred will be attacking a ballistic gel torso. He will be given both a projectile and slashing attack._

Alfred tossed the spear forward and it hits the torso and deeply embedded itself in its chest. He ran over to retrieve the spear and swung it around his head before slamming the sharpened edge into the torso's neck before swinging it around to the other side, decapitating the dummy.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "Your first shot was into the dead center of the body, where you would hit the aorta for an instant kill. The second strike managed to slice into the target's neck by a few inches, deep enough to sever the carotid artery and jugulars for a quick, messy kill. Your last strike hacked into an already nearly severed neck for a decapitation and another would have been instant kill."

"What do you think?" Geoff asked looking over to Ali.

"He can do all the twirling he wants, my weapon may not be long but it will definitely hook his spear away and after that, I'll take his damn head off."

_To counter the framea, the hashashin comes equipped with the sappara._

"The sappara was the Middle Eastern take on the khopesh, except it was made of iron and came with a thinner blade. It was 33 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

_To test the sappara's abilities, the team has set up a torso wearing ghost warrior armor and shield._

"On 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yelled out.

Ali uses the hook to take the shield away, he swings into the chainmail, the curved blade only leaving scratches. He then proceeds to swing at the neck, decapitating the torso.

Dorian walks up to inspect.

Aside from a few scratches, I'm not seeing enough trauma to the afflicted areas underneath other than cutting his head off the doctor concluded.

_Both weapons have shown what they're capable of, which gets the edge?_

"I admit, I was pulling for the Sappara but I'm more impressed by the framea, it has the length advantage and the hashashin doesn't wear armor." Geoff started.

"I disagree and will go with the Sappara." Mack countered. "Its one simple use that triumphs overly sophisticated methods. Edge Sappara."

_The tie breaker fell down to Dorian._

"I'll go with the framea, as we saw, its much greater length will keep the hashashin at bay whereas the Sappara didn't do much against armor, edge framea."

_In mid ranged weapons, the ghost warrior takes the edge with the framea._

_Coming up, two lethal throwing weapons will go head to head and later, two guerilla fighters will fight to the death to see who is Deadliest!_

_The time has come for both warriors to attack from afar. Up first will be the Ghost Warrior with the Francisca Axe._

"The Francisca was a universal weapon among the Germanic people during late Roman and early Medieval Europe. It was angled on the head and shaft so that it was guaranteed to hit with the axe's head when thrown. It was just over a foot long and over a pound in weight," Dave explained.

The panel congregates at an outdoor range where Alfred stands before a table lined with axes.

"We want to see what kind of damage your axe can do and we've given you ten of them to test out against five Hashashin" Geoff said motioning to where 5 foam targets had been set up, "They've each been set up 20 yards downrange. Again, you've got 5 tries."

Alfred nodded and picked up an axe, getting into position.

He aims at the first target and tosses his axe, the axe becomes embedded in the face with blood trickling down the neck. Then he takes his second one and chucks it and it finds its way into the torso's arm with a sickening crack. The third axe finds its way into the target's sternum while the fourth slashes into the arm of the fourth target and the last is a headshot.

Dr. Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

"All your shots were great, the first one of course is dead because it lodges deep into his skull and it actually got into the brain partially. The second one is only a crippling injury but he will bleed quite a bit. The third one has a shattered sternum sending bone fragments into his heart for instant death. The fourth one is like the second except you severed the brachial artery, he'll bleed out quickly, and the last is another headshot. All together have three dead and one seriously injured and a delayed kill."

"I like it, but my long range weapon has better concealability and I can carry much more." Ali says walking up.

_The Hashashin responds with his throwing knives._

"The throwing knives hashashins used were made from steel and typically 5 to 7 inches long and weighed roughly 4 ounces each," Dave explained, "Another common characteristic would be that the hashashin were trained to throw three knives at the same time."

Ali stood before four block targets positioned 15 feet away from him, six knives laid out on the table before him.

"Alright Ali, we have 4 targets set up for you and want to see just how accurate those knives can be from a distance, also one is wearing armor of the ghost warrior." Geoff spoke.

"You got it," Ali replied scooping up the knives.

Getting into position Ali took his first knife and chucked it straight into the center of the first target before taking aim for the second target and again striking it in the chest. Taking aim at the third target he went a little higher and struck it in the throat. Readying three knives at once he three them simultaneously, striking it in the throat, collarbone and center of the chest penetrating the armor.

"Impressive," Geoff said clapping as Dr. Dorian went over to assess the damage.

"Your first target you struck the man right in the heart for an instant kill," he said before moving over to the second, "Your second target you struck him a little more to the right and will be striking a lung for another quick kill. Your third target you are striking him directly in the windpipe for another instant kill." He then made his way over to check up on the last target, "With this guy you managed to strike him with all three blades at once. Your first knife was again another strike directly to the throat, your second strikes him in the collarbone and breaks the bone in addition to severing the blood vessels for a quick bleed out and your last strikes him in the heart, instant kill. Altogether you have 6 direct hits and 4 kills."

_Both sides have shown impressive skill with their throwing projectiles, which gets the edge?_

"I was actually going to call this even but I find myself more impressed with the throwing knives." Geoff started off. "Better conceal ability and he can carry more."

"I agree, the axe requires much greater strength to use than the knives which require little energy." Edge throwing knives." Dorian says.

"Agreed, given the hashashin's skill, he can drop the ghost warrior before he knows what hit him, edge throwing knives." Mack concludes.

_In long range weapons, the Hashashin takes the edge with the throwing knives._

_Coming up, a deadly machete like blade goes up against a poisoned dagger._

_XXXX_

_The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their special weapons upon their adversaries. Up first will be the Hashashin with the khanjar._

"The khanjar was a slightly curved double-edged dagger with two small quillons on each side that could pierce through chainmail like it was nothing," Dave explained, "It was common for hashashins to have their blade dipped in poison so that even if you did manage to escape, you would still die. Their type of blade was 19 inches long and weighed over 1 ½ pounds."

Ali stood with the khanjar in hand before an armored ballistic gel torso.

"Alright Ali, we want to see a stab and a slash from this blade," Geoff said.

Ali nodded and got into position.

Creeping up behind the target he jumped it from behind planting his blade into the side of its neck, a geyser of stage blood gushing from the wound before pulling it out and slicimg the into the back but only scratching the mail before walking off.

"Your stab severed this man's jugular and actually hit the spine, that is a kill," Dr. Dorian said before moving to check the back. "The slash did nothing, only scratching a few links, unless you stab into the armor, your poison will help you."

_The Ghost Warrior answers the challenge with the langseax._

"The langseax was similar to the modern day machete, only with a straight blade opposite of a curving back to give it a sharp point. It was 24 inches long and weighed 2 pounds," Dave explained.

_To test the amount of damage the langseax can inflict, a ballistic gel torso has been set up and Alfred will be given 15 seconds to inflict as much damage possible._

"Alfred, are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Yeah!" Alfred called back standing with his langseax at the ready.

"On 3...2...1, attack!"

Alfred launched himself forward stabbing into the target's stomach and going all the way through. He pulled it out and then stabbed into the chest, the blade stopping at the shoulder blade. He pulled out again and brought it down onto the dummy's collarbone. Still not finished, he brings the blade down and cuts diagonally into the skull making its way down to the left eye. Drawing back for one final strike he strikes the target in the neck, cutting all the way into the spine before Geoff calls out "Time!"

Dr. Dorian made his way over for the final assessment, "Your first strike is cutting all the way through to the kidney; a very nasty kill at its finest. Your second strike manages to hit the heart and left lung in one blow for another instant kill. Next you cut his collarbone in two for a rapid bleed out and another kill. After that you delivered a shot to the skull that generated over 300 psi for an instant skull fracture, followed by cutting into his brain and that was followed by a near decapitation, both are instant kills."

_After a display of both weapons, which one gets the edge?_

"I think this goes to the langseax." Geoff starts. "Superior reach and once again, the hashashin is unarmored."

"Agreed, even with the added poison on the khanjar, the hashashin needs to get past all the ghost warrior's weapons and especially the framea. Edge langseax." Dorian says.

"I'm with you guys, its greater length and superior killing ability gains the edge over the khanjar's two in one punch with the poison. Edge langseax." Mack concludes.

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the warriors' X-factors and then for the first time ever, two titans of guerrilla warfare clash on the battlefield for the right to be called 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

_XXXXXX_

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"First up, we will do training as usual. Both were trained at a young age to become warriors, but we gave it to the hashashin because of the greater emphasis in his training in the arts of combat and disguises. He gets an 88 to the ghost warrior's 84."

"Secondly is physicality. The Germanic is a huge guy who were believed to have great strength, he scored an 89 to the hashashin's 77."

"Next is ferocity. The Hashashin takes it barely because of how he would give his life to kill his intended target. He gets an 89 to the ghost warrior's 88.

"Up next is killer instinct. Both utilized guerilla warfare so well and fought more powerful enemies. Both men are given a 97 each."

"Lastly is intimidation The Germanic fought in the darkness painted all black and the hashashin even convinced Saladin to withdraw his forces with a single note alone. Both are given a 94."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two fierce guerrilla warriors?_

"In the end, only one will remain standing." Mack says flipping the switch_._

XXXX

The battle begins in a forest in Central Germany. A ghost warrior is seen creeping towards a camp where a Roman legionary has set up camp for the night. He is frustrated with the constant presence on Roman soldiers in the area and is glad he came across one to spill his blood.

He is about to sneak up to slit his throat until another legionary walks up behind him.

He is annoyed now that there are two but, to his surprise, the second legionary grabs the first one covering his mouth and slits his throat.

The ghost warrior is mortally confused about why a legionary would turn on his fellow soldier. The second legionary them removes his armor revealing that he isn't a Roman, but a smaller man dressed in clothing the ghost warrior has never seen. It is an Hashashin. The Germanic warrior, angered at this strange man taking his kill, takes a francisca axe, aims and lobs it at the Arabian.

The Arabian turns just in time to see the axe coming his way and ducks. As soon as he gets back up, another axe flies his way but he effortlessly dodge this one as well. He then retreats into the trees and the ghost warrior silently pursues him. The hashashin runs for a bit before stopping to rest at a tree, he peeks out behind the tree. He scans the area and as he does that, he feels a warm breath bearing down upon and turns around to see a sword being swung at his head. He ducks and takes a good look at his challenger.

A very larger man with messy hair and painted entirely black. The hashashin decides to stand up and fight. He withdraws his saif and swings at the German. The German blocks with his shield and swings his migration sword at the arabian's legs. The hashashin jumps just in time and responds by grabbing the German's sword arm and swinging at his head.

The German leans back to narrowly avoid having the saif slice into his face and shoves the smaller man away. The hashashin then runs off. The German knows that this warrior also does hit and run attacks and walks slowly forward. When suddenly a knife embeds into his side, going through his armor but only cutting skin.

He yanks it out and sees another knife get thrown and blocks with his oak shield. The wind picks up and all he can hear is the branches swaying in the wind. Suddenly, he feels a liquid drop on his scalp and looks up to see the hashashin leaping down onto him. He lifts his shield above his head and the hashashin falls on top, he then throws him away with the shield and the hashashin falls onto his back. The German draws his framea and attempts to stab the hashashin while he is down.

The hashashin rolls aside and draws his Sappara. Both are getting very serious about killing the other and hold their weapons in front of them protectively.

The germanic begins spinning and progressively untightens his grip to create more distance between him and the Arabian warrior. The hashashin suddenly rushes forward and ducks under the framea and with his Sappara, swings at the the German's side and hits his side. The ghost warrior yells at the force of the hit and uses his oak shield to swat the hashashin away.

The hashashin had managed to take the framea away and breaks it with his foot. The Arabian and German eye each other.

The ghost warrior then draws his langseax and yells in his native language at the hashashin. They begin circling each other in hopes of finding an opening in their opponent's defense. The hashashin would strike first with his sappara's hook end and hooks the oak shield. Both grab at each other and begin a fight to push the other down. The germanic's larger size helping him and once again, pushes the Arabian down onto the ground. The hashashun quickly gets up and swings at the Germanic warrior before running off again.

The ghost warrior, knowing he will attempt to strike from above waits, he hears rustling above and rolls over to avoid having his head cut off by the Sappara. The hashashin recovers from the attempt assassination and both eye each other again. Both give a mighty yell and charge each other.

The Germanic has his langseax pointed out and thanks to the weapon being painted black, the hashashin underestimated its length and the langseax stabs him through the chest.

He falls down on one knee and looks up at the Germanic. A maniacal gleam in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face.

He swings his langseax and decapitates the Arabian warrior.

The ghost warrior picks the head up and yells a loud victory roar.

XXXX

Winner: Germanic Ghost Warrior

**Germanic Ghost Warrior: 603**

Migrating Period Sword: 154

Framea: 249

Francisca Axe: 36

Langseax: 164

**Hashashin: 397**

Saif: 128

Sappara: 100

Throwing Knife: 37

Khanjar: 132

_In a rather lopsided battle, the Germanic ghost warrior prevailed largely thanks to his superior weaponry which were better in handling direct combat, his greater strength and size helped him win in the end._

"The ghost warrior won because even though both were amazing hit and run fighters, the hashashin was better off doing assassinations and his weapons were perfect for it. The ghost warrior however can handle direct combat, plus his weapons are better at direct combat and were superior killing tools." Geoff explained.

(Morning has come and several legionary's have come across the dreaded aftermath of the battle. They see the hashashin's headless corpse and the head nailed to a tree with the Sappara laid underneath it. Even though this was a foreign warrior that was defeated, they do know a ghost warrior was responsible and retreat out of the woods.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two famed warriors of the black powder era do battle._

Landsknecht: Brutal butchers of Germany who's ferocity was only matched by their greed.

vs

French Musketeer: The king's ruthless personal guards who defended France's borders.

**Who is deadliest?**


	19. Landsknecht vs French Musketeer

Landsknecht Doppelsoldner: The brutal butcher of Germany who sacked Rome over unpaid wages.

(A landsknecht is locked in a duel with a Swiss Guardsman in burning Rome, breaking through his defenses and slicing his throat open.)

vs

French Musketeer: The king's ruthless personal guards and fierce defenders of France's borders.

(A French Musketeer cuts down a rebelling peasant with a well-placed shot from his flintlock musket.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR**!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Landsknecht Doppelsoldner

Circa: 1550

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Burgonet, Munitions Armor

French Musketeer

Circa: 1745 A.D.

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Steel Cuirass

"This is one match many fans and we have always wondered the outcome of." Mack starts off. "The Landsknecht take on the Musketeer. Both wear steel armor and wield early black powder weaponry, this will be very interesting."

"I'm siding with the musketeers." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "They have the superior firearm and training. They were provided the best weapons and medical care of their time and they went through legendary training."

"I'm siding with the landsknecht". Trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered." They may have the inferior firearm, but they fought with such ferocity that while most died in bar fights, they still proved themselves in battle."

_German for 'country servant,' the Landsknecht were first formed by Holy Roman Emperor Maximilian I in the early Renaissance at a time when professional armies were much too expensive for most European leaders. They famously served in nearly every major European conflict of the 1500's, including the notorious Sack of Rome in 1527 over unpaid wages. Those who volunteered to fight on the front line were known as 'doppelsoldner,' or 'double soldiers,' who took on the extra risk in exchange for double payment._

"They were just as renowned for their brutality as they were their flamboyant style of dress, matched only by their greed," Mack concluded.

_The brutal mercenary came equipped with an assortment of front line weaponry that painted the European continent in the blood of its enemies:_

Short Range: Dusack

Mid Range: Zweihander

Long Range: Arquebus

Special: Katzbalger

_Today, the German mercenary goes up against a fearless defender of their king, the French Musketeers._

_Founded in 1622, King Louis XIII formed the Musketeers of the Guard as his personal bodyguards. In addition to their bodyguard work, they also served on the frontlines in numerous conflicts where they would clash with Spanish, Belgian, Swiss and Dutch musketeers, often coming out on top._

"They were among the most prestigious of the military companies of the Ancient Regime, and in principle the companies would be reserved for nobles, meaning they would have the best of everything," Mack explained.

_Musketeers fought in battle both on foot as infantry and on horseback as dragoons, one of their most famous exploits being the Battle of Fontenoy in 1745, where the King's musketeers served as the regular cavalry, charging the British infantry with drawn swords. They would continue to fight fiercely in the service of the King until 1776, when they were disbanded by King Louis XVI._

"They were the ultimate rock stars of their day, respected and feared alike by the public and those who fought against them. It was their famed kinship and fighting spirit that galvanized them into popular culture," Mack concluded.

_The Musketeer was equipped for battle with the best weapons availabl_e:

Short Range: Rapier

Mid Range: Plug Bayonet

Long Range: Flintlock Musket

Special: Main Gauche

_Both warriors were deadly sword fighters, the landsknecht will be up first with a deadly blade of theirs._

The dusack is a very intricate sword with a blade similar to a cutlass and an ornate knuckle guard to offer maximum protection. It was a very fine German steel blade that was 32 inches long and weighed 3 and ½ pounds," weapons maker Dave Baker explained.

Landsknecht expert Hans Zimmer stood with the reproduced dusack in hand before a ballistic gel torso outfitted in the Musketeer's steel breastplate.

"Alright Hans, we're giving you 3 shots, 2 to the armor and one to the head." Geoff explained.

Hans nodded and got into position.

He starts off with a swing at the cuirass, leaving a dent, undeterred, he swings at the neck of the torso and lacerates through the entire neck. He finishes off with another swing at the cuirass again, leaving another dent.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the dummy.

"Your two strikes to the cuirass did not generate enough force to break Amy ribs behind it. The slice to the throat lacerates through all major blood vessels for a quick bleed out and kill."

"Heh, of course, you won't expect to cut your way through a steel cuirass type of armor with a mainly slashing weapon." Musketeer expert Xavier Declie said. "Our blade has parrying capabilities"

_The musketeers fight back with their trademark blade._

"The rapier was a trademark weapon of the musketeer, one of his most trusted next to his trademark musket," Dave Baker started, "It was a stabbing weapon also known for its excellent parrying capabilities. It had a long, thin and flexible steel blade that would wiggle and cause more trauma to a victim, also coming equipped with a hilt to protect the user's hand. It was 4 feet long and weighed 3 pounds."

Xavier was equipped with a rapier and was practicing his fencing moves with another staff member as the crew wheeled two ballistic gel torsos over to him.

"Alright Xavier, we want to see what that sword can do to both unarmored and armored adversaries," Geoff said motioning to the two torsos, "First we want you to attack the unarmored target and then we want you to charge the armored torso so we can see its effect. Whenever you are ready."

Xavier nodded and got into position.

"Alright Xavier, on 3…2…1, make your charge!"

Xavier shot his rapier outward into the torso's chest, letting it wiggle for a bit before pulling it out and thrusting a little lower into its abdomen, then striking at its throat, a fourth strike through its synthetic eyeball and lastly into its other eye.

With the unarmored torso dealt with, he made his way over to the torso outfitted with the landsknecht's munitions armor. He thrusts at the armor leaving only a small dent. He thrusts again leaving only a small hole.

With his enemy's defeated Dr. Dorian made his way over first to examine the unarmored torso, "According to our readings you managed to score 5 strikes in 16 seconds on this guy. Your first strike stabbed between two ribs and pierced this man's heart, that plus the additional trauma caused by you wiggling the blade will result in a kill. Your second strike pierced this man's abdomen and right into his colon, probably won't kill him immediately or even on the day of the injury, but the following sepsis will eventually. Your third strike severed both the jugular and carotid artery, instant kill. The fourth strike went right through the synthetic eyeball and into the brain, cutting off all his basic life functions, ditto on the last strike to the other eye."

He then made his way over to the armored torso to assess the damage, "Your first strike failed to penetrate, so he's going to survive that if that's all you can do.

"Your average thrusting speed was 5.9 feet per second, the rough equivalent of 4 mph," Geoff reported.

"That blade is too thin and looks like it wants to snap when you leave it lodged in like that, plus it's mostly a thrusting weapon." Hans said from the sideline.

_Both swords have shown what they can do, which gets the edge?_

"Even with the armor failure, I'm giving the edge to the rapier." Geoff started. "It may be vulnerable to snapping, but it also allows the user to parry any strike from the dusack to set you up for the killing blow. Edge rapier."

"I disagree and call it even." Dorian countered. Both have mainly one dimensional uses and did evenly against each other's armor. Edge even."

"I agree with you doc, both have their advantages, edge even."

_In short range weapons, both warriors are even._

_Coming up, a massive sword goes up against a lethal bayonet when both sides bring out their mid ranged weapons._

XXXX

_Now it is time for both warriors to bring out their lethal mid ranged game, the musketeer will be first._

"The plug bayonet was an easy to use knife or attached to the end of the flintlock musket. It weighed under one pound and is 13 inches long." Dave explained.

_To test the plug bayonet, the team has set up a torso wearing munitions armor of the landsknecht._

Xavier attached it to his musket and gets into position

"Okay Xavier, on 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yelled.

Xavier thrusts his musket at the armor, managing to leave a small hole in it. He withdraws and thrusts into the eye. He then thrusts again above the previous hole, penetrating but getting stuck.

Dr. Dorian walks over

"Okay, with your first thrust, you only managed to leave a small hole. The second one is a kill because it got into his brain, instant kill. The second hole is a little deeper than the first one and you managed to give him a small cut."

"I don't know, I'm not impressed. He has small reach on that weapon. My weapon will slaughter the musketeers." Hans said.

_The landsknecht responds with their massive sword._

"The zweihander was a very impressive and large two-handed sword," Dave began, "It tapered to a sharp point with a sharpened edge and an unsharpened edge to bludgeon through armor and pike formations. It was 5 feet long and weighed 7 pounds with a long grip and guard, complete with a pair of parrying lugs near the guard. Finally, on the guard was also a handle to give further power to the thrusting," he concluded.

"Wow, that is massive," Mack commented as Hans stood before him with the giant sword in his hands, also standing before an unarmored torso and one outfitted in the Musketeer's cuirass.

Geoff gives the countdown and with a mighty swing, swings the blunted edge at the cuirass and Hans hits it leaving a massive dent on the cuirass. He then swings the sharp edge at the neck decapitating it in a gory display.

Dr. Dorian walls over to check the carnage.

"Wow, weapon and damn impressive. The swing at the cuirass hit and broke all his ribs and caused a confusion of the heart for an instant kill, And the head is decapitated, obvious kill."

_Both sides have shown their weapons killing abilities, which gets the edge?_

"I have no problem deciding the edge for this, the Zweihander all the way." Geoff started.

"True, more weapon to work with, more options and superior reach." Dorian said

"Yeah, also the ability to kill the musketeer through his armor gets it the edge." Mack concludes.

_In mid-range weapons, the Landsknecht takes the edge with the zweihander._

_Coming up, both warriors show off their famed shooting skills when two black powder guns are put to the test._

XXXX

_The time has come for the battle to go long range and both warriors bring their punishing firearms to the table. Up first will be the Musketeers._

_Since we already tested the Arquebus, we will just test the musket._

"This is the flintlock musket, the very weapon from which the Musketeer derives his name and is also credited with being the weapon which drove traditional knights into extinction," Hank explained, "It fired a .75 musket ball round and had an accurate range of 100 yards, in addition it was slightly lighter at 8 pounds.

"Alright, we set up a torso with landsknecht armor." Goeff says.

Xavier nodded and got into a firing position.

Hank wasted no time squeezing the trigger, his round nailing the first moving target right between the eyes and to the whistles of the onlookers. He pulled out his cleaning rod and proceeded to clean the musket's barrel.

"Definitely making better time than the arquebus," Mack commented as he reloaded his musket and squeezed off his next round, striking the second target in the dead center of its chest. He quickly goes to work loading his third shot and took a shot that punched through the iron alloy of the munitions armor leaving a massive hole.

"Excellent shooting," Geoff called out before looking down to his stopwatch, "and your average reload time was 38 seconds. Good job!"

Dr. Dorian as before went over to assess the damage, "For your first target there is no need to check it out, you've turned this guy's brains to mush with a dead on shot." He was quickly able to make is way over to the second target, "With this guy this as perfect as you can get a shot. You are hitting the aorta and are cutting off its connection to all of its other vital organs, an instant kill. For your last target you've torn this guy's aorta for a quick blledoit. Good work."

_The team then reviews the arquebus test from 'Ottoman Janissary vs Conquistador and come to an easy conclusion._

"I have no trouble deciding the edge here." Geoff says. "The arquebus no doubt will punch through the musketeer's armor, it is inferior in technology. Edge flintlock musket."

"Agreed, plus a quicker reload time helps out a lot too. Edge flintlock musket." Dorian says.

"Too right you guys, edge flintlock musket." Mack said.

_In long range weapons, the Musketeer takes the edge with the flintlock musket._

_Coming up, both sides take out their signature sidearms and after, we will have our battle of mercenary vs bodyguard._

XXXX

_The time has come for both sides to display their special weapons and up first will be the Musketeer with the simple, yet deadly dagger._

"The main gauche was basically a shorter rapier, it was used to assist in parrying an incoming thrust allowing the user to finish them off. It was a foot long and weighed one and a half pounds." Dave explained.

_Xavier stood before a torso outfitted in munitions armor. He will be given three strikes to see if this weapon can penetrate._

Geoff gives the countdown and Xavier thrusts into the armor, managing to leave a small hole in it. He then thrusts just below that hole and penetrates a little deeper. He finishes off with a thrust into the eye of the torso.

"Nice work." Dorian says walking up to inspect the armor. "Your blade managed to break skin on both thrusts. Not much but will hurt enough to slow him down and leave him open to your strike to the eye, severing the brain stem for am instant kill."

"But your blade needs to hit the right area to get the kill and how do you expect to put that off against someone as heavily-armored as the Landsknecht, not to forget you also don't want to end up going against something you can't get around before you can get to your target. My blade is the solution to the tactical flaws you grossly overlooked with that puny blade," Hans commented.

_The landsknecht slash back with their own deadly sidearm._

"The katzbalger, also known as the 'cat-gutter,' was a short Renaissance arming sword notable for its sturdy build and distinctive figure-8 guard that protected the hand if the opposing sword should slide down the blade. It was roughly 2 and a half feet long and weighed over 2 pounds," Dave explained.

Hans stood with a katzbalger in hand before two targets, one a suspended pig carcass and the other a ballistic gel torso outfitted in the Musketeer's cuirass.

"Alright we want to see what the katzbalger can do against unarmored and armored foes. When you are ready," Geoff spoke up.

Hans nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, slice 'em up!"

Hans swung the katzbalger outward into the pig's neck, slicing it open. He then drew back and lunged forth, shooting it through the pig's chest. With the pig dealt with he made his way over to the armored torso and attempted to shoot the blade through the cuirass, punching through it and getting 2 inches in the armor.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "On your first target you are slicing its neck wide open and piercing the heart, both instant kills respectively."

He then made his way over to the armored target before carefully removing it, "Your first shot managed to pierce the steel plating, only getting two inches in the armor and getting an inch into the skin, nothing serious really, but you performed better than the main gauche."

_Both special weapons eliminated their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm siding with the katzbalger. It has greater reach, is more versatile, and it was made to pierce chainmail armor, let alone can puncture the musketeer's cuirass with better results." Geoff started.

"Why would you bring a dagger to a sword fight? The katzbalger would cut the main gauche's user down before he could get close enough. Edge katzbalger," Mack seconded.

"You also have to factor in the kind of iron alloy plate armor the Landsknecht wore compared to the cuirass of the musketeers, whose armor is easier to pierce, edge katzbalger," Dr. Dorian concluded.

_In special weapons, the Landsknecht takes the edge with the katzbalger._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, it's a battle between two ace marksmen to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of both warriors._

"Of course, we will first cover training. Of course, the musketeers take this one. He was the best trained of his time with the best weapons available while the landsknecht were basically mercenaries. The musketeers get a 92 to the landsknechts with an 84."

"Up next is physicality. While the musketeer engaged in personal duels and exercised regularly, the landsknecht was much larger and wore heavier armor. He gets an 88 to the musketeers with an 86."

"Up next is killer instinct. The musketeers were drilled into their heads that they were better than anyone else which would have made them ready to kill to back that air of superiority. They get a 92 to the landsknechts with an 89."

"Next we have intimidation, the musketeer wore gaudy clothes to high their toughness in battle while the landsknecht wore flamboyant clothes and feathers on their hats to hide their sadistic intentions. Both have a 77."

"Lastly we have loyalty. The musketeers were fiercely loyal to their king while the landsknechts were only loyal to the highest bidder. The musketeer gets a 95 to the landsknecht's 67."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two famed black powder warriors?_

"In the end there can only be one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

The battle begins in small village on France - German border. Five musketeers are seen in the town hall conversating about the war brewing with an army of mercenaries from Germany.

**French Musketeer: 5**

Meanwhile, five landsknechts are walking into the village and come across the hall.

**Landsknecht: 5**

As soon as they do, the musketeers walk out and suddenly, the landsknecht's open fire with their arquebus and a barrage bullets pepper the musketeers.

One musketeer falls back dead, a giant hole where his heart is. Another musketeer is hit in the side but nothing serious.

**French Musketeer: 4 - Landsknecht: 5**

The musketeer captain orders his men to load up their muskets as the landsknechts advance onto the building. As the German mercenaries draw closer, the Franch captain gives the order to fire and a hail of gunfire hits the Germans. One German is hit in the aortic knob while another is hit through his face with a dent in the back of his burgonet.

**French Musketeer: 4 - Landsknecht: 3**

The musketeers go to reload but the Germans have already got to the door and begin breaking through it with their zweihanders. The musketeer captain gives the order to retreat and they fled out the back door. The landsknechts break through the door and follow them.

The musketeers decide to split up and the landsknechts do the same. One landsknecht Hauptmann has chased two musketeers into a small barn. He enters the barn and sees nothing. Suddenly the two musketeers jump out and take him two on one. The first musketeer attempts a thrust with his rapier but the landsknecht moves to the side and with his zweihander, swings it at the back of his armor with enough force to break his entire spine killing him.

**French Musketeer: 3 - Landsknecht: 3**

He turns around to see the other frenchman attempt a thrust with his rapier into the German's face but he leans back and grabs his wrist and breaks it. The musketeer cries in pain and the German stabs into his armor with the zweihander, the frenchman's cuirass doing nothing to protect against the massive sword and the blade goes all the way through his body. The German kicks him off his sword.

**French Musketeer: 2 - Landsknecht: 3**

Meanwhile, the Musketeer captain and his last man are in retreat running from the two Germans chasing them. They decide to load up their muskets and sit in wait for them. A landsknecht turns the corner around a house and he is shot in his face.

**French Musketeer: 2 - Landsknecht: 2**

They reload but unknown to them, the other landsknecht had made his way around them and with his katzbalger, decapitates the captain's second in command. The Frenchman turns around to avoid having his own head taken off and draws his rapier and main gauche. The German thrusts with his katzbalger to which the musketeer parries with his rapier and with that, disarms his opponent and with the main gauche, stabs him through the eye.

**French Musketeer: 1 - Landsknecht: 1**

He takes the main gauche out of the German's eye and retreats to the village exit. He finds the exit and sees the landsknecht Hauptmann waiting for him. With his zweihander in hand. The musketeer is not intimidated and bravely walks over to the German. The sound of steel clashing echoes through out the area and the musketeer blocks the zweihander's thrust and with his rapier, stabs the German in the arm. He grimaces and drops his zweihander and then draws his dusack.

The two exchange blows again. The musketeer parries a slash from the dusack and attempts to stab the German with his main gauche. The German saw the parry and quickly backhands the musketeer in the face. He stumbles holding his nose as it bleeds. The German charges with his dusack raised high and the musketeer stabs him in the leg with his main gauche. The German yells in pain and falls backwards.

The musketeer goes to finish the fight by taking his musket's plug bayonet, but suddenly, he stops with a shocked expression in his face. The German had taken his zweihander and thrusted it all the way through musketeer's cuirass. The Hauptmann twists the zweihander and pulls it out.

Seeing that Frenchman is still alive, he drops him onto one knee, and with that, loads up for a mighty swing and the zweihander decapitates the Frenchmen.

**French Musketeer: 0 - Landsknecht: 1**

The German picks up the head and raises it into the air and yells "Die Landsknechte siegen!"

XXXX

Winner: Landsknecht Doppelsoldner

**Landsknecht Doppelsoldner: 582**

Dusack: 95

Zweihander: 297

Arquebus: 76

Katzbalger: 114

**French Musketeer: 418**

Rapier: 122

Plug Bayonet: 43

Flintlock Musket: 194

Main Gauche: 59

_In a relatively lopsided battle, the Landsknechts emerged victorious. Even though they had the inferior firearm, they proved to be too much when it came down to close range combat. Their zweihander being the most deadliest weapon in the entire simulation._

"The landsknechts won because, even though they were out shot at long ranges, as soon as the distance was closed, it was all over for the French musketeers. They did their very best, but they lose today." Geoff explained.

(The Hauptmann is seen walking out of the village, he carries his adversary's head and rapier in hand, he will give word to attack France in a full scale war.)

XXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, its the season one finale as two of history's most brutal butchers do battle._

Vlad the Impaler: The Wallachian prince who imapled his victims and inspired history's most terrifying vampire.

vs

Hernan Cortes: The brutal Spanish explorer who ended the Aztec empire.

So I wasn't able to find a proper explosive weapons for Kopassus in their match against the U.S. Army Rangers. Instead it will be **U.S. Army Rangers vs Special Service Group, ROK UTD/SEALs vs Special Forces Group** and **Kopassus vs PLA Special Operations Force.**


	20. Vlad the Impaler vs Hernan Cortes

Vlad the Impaler: The Wallachian prince who fought a brutal campaign against the Ottoman Empire, leaving over 100,000 people impaled in the end.

(Vlad is shown fighting alongside his men in the forest and slicing a man's throat open with his kilij, then licking his blood from the blade.)

vs

Hernán Cortés: The Spanish Conquistador who destroyed the Aztec Empire for gold and glory.

(Cortes is seen leading his conquistadors into battle, he decapitates an Aztec with his Espada Ropera.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Vlad the Impaler

Circa: 1462 A.D.

Age: 31

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Riveted Chainmail w/Steel Plate Panels, Heater Shield

Hernán Cortés:

Circa: 1521

Age: 36

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Morion Helmet, Steel Breastplate

"This is truly an interesting battle." Richard "Mack" Machowicz started, "On one hand; you have a guy who ended the Aztec empire and on the other, you have a guy who inspired one of the most enduring horror tales in all of literature."

"I'm siding with Vlad the Impaler in this fight," biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin started, "When I think of Vlad, I think of all the bloodshed associated with his infamous name. People being impaled on stakes would be the first mental image that comes to mind for me and I think it won't be any different once Cortes crosses his path."

"I'm siding with Cortes." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered. "He has the better armor, better firearm and he will see Vlad as just some pest and nothing more."

_Born to the future voivode Vlad II Dracul, following his father's ouster from power in 1442, the young Vlad and his brother would be sold as hostages to the Ottoman court. Enduring intensive physical abuse, it was believed the hardship he went through would mold the future 'Impaler' into the brutal menace he would later become._

"He learned early on that in order to fight his enemies effectively, he would have to be just as brutal as them. His own captors trained him in warfare and it would later on come back to bite them in the butt," Mack started out.

_Vlad would grow into a ruthless tyrant who was estimated to have had between 40,000 and 100,000 killed during his lifetime. Some of his more infamous alleged exploits include dining before his impaled victims and dipping his bread in their blood, forcing parents to eat the boiled remnants of their own children, and having two Turkish ambassadors' turbans nailed to their heads when they refused to remove them during a meeting._

"His cruelty has lived on for centuries and it would eventually give Bram Stoker the much needed inspiration he needed to write his opus 'Dracula.' He was merciless, a bit insane and showed no pity to those who crossed him. He became known as 'the Prince of Darkness' and in the end it was said not even Hell would want him."

_The brutal tyrant brings with him an assortment of brutal weapons in preparation for the grand finale:_

Short Range: Kilij

Mid Range: Halberd

Long Range: Arbalest

Special: Hand Cannon

_Today, the impaler goes up against an equally cruel opponent, one who ended the largest empire in Central America._

_Born in Medellin, Spain in 1485, Hernan Cortes attended the University of Salamanca when he was 14. He left two years after hearing stories of the new world. He left for the new world in 1504 and several years later, participated in the conquest of Cuba and Hispaniola, receiving a large estate of land and slaves._

"His objective was to find the gold. He defeated the natives at Tabasco, Mexico in 1519 and in two years, ended the Aztec Empire. When he died, his body was moved to Mexico but due to fears of being desecrated, his body was constantly moved, hell, his body today is protected by the Mexican government. Vlad truly has a fight on his hands." Mack concludes.

_The brutal conquistador conquerors the Aztecs with a lethal arsenal._

Short Range: Espada Ropera

Mid Range: Alabarda

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Arquebus

_Both men came equipped with brutal swords that served them well on the frontlines. Vlad comes equipped with a single-edged Turkish saber._

_"_The kilij was a weapon Vlad would learn to use while held in captivity," weapons maker Dave Baker started, "It was single-edged steel blade that was 3 feet in length and weighed 3 pounds. In addition to its deep curve, it also came equipped with a flaring tip known as a 'yelman' that added weight to the tip so it would swing with greater momentum."

"Damn, I'm getting scared just looking at that sword," Dr. Dorian remarked as Vlad expert Vaclav Havlik tested its sharpness and then went for a few practice swings.

"Alright Vaclav, we want to see what this sword can do against bare skin and an armored opponent. We've got two targets set up for you," Geoff said motioning to the targets, the first a suspended pig carcass and the second a ballistic gel torso outfitted in Cortes's helmet and body armor, "All you've gotta do now is show us what that can do."

"You got it," Vaclav nodded.

"High speeds up, Vaclav are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Hell yeah," Vaclav shouted back.

"On 3…2…1, slice 'em and dice 'em!"

Vaclav charged for the pig and shot his blade downward, slicing through the pig's lower half and sending it falling to the floor below with a sick splat, then going for a second slash that cut another large portion of the pig off, then a third which chopped its head off and then the last to split what remained of it in two, while the panelists cheered in the background

With the pig in pieces, Vaclav charged for the armored torso and brought the blade down on its helmet, leaving a small dent. He went for a low swipe and slashed at the armor, only leaving a dent.

"My god, you totally destroyed that pig!" Dr. Dorian said observing the carnage before making his way over to the armored torso to assess the damage, "With the blow to the head you failed to penetrate for any serious damage, but there is a possibility you man generate enough force to stun your opponent. With your blow to the armor, there was greater force due to the weight of the tip and with it a chance that you may have broken a rib or two."

_The Espada Ropera, which greatly resembles the Toledo Rapier from the Ottoman Janissary vs Conquistador episode, the team reviews the tape from said weapon's testing and decide which gets the edge._

"This is a tough choice." Geoff starts off. "Both are incredible blades and the Espada no doubt will puncture Vlad's chainmail portions in his armor, but the Kilij can't do much against Cortes's, I might have to call it even."

"I'll give it to the kilij." Dorian said. "I have never seen a sword cut through flesh since the katana and with that, if Vlad can strike Cortes by his neck, he is all good to go. Edge kilij."

"I agree with doc." Mack said. Even with the ropera's length, Vlad's sword hits with so much more force thanks to the weighted tip and causes crazy amounts of trauma. Edge kilij."

_In short range weapons, Vlad takes the edge with the kilij._

_Coming up, both side will reveal their lethal polearms and then later, two of history's cruelest butchers face off._

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to reveal their polearms, since we already tested both before in previous episodes, we will only test to see which is more effective at penetrating each other's armor._

_Vaclav and Cortes Expert Jason Heck both stood with their polearms at the ready._

"Okay guys, for this test, we will just need to see if your weapons can do anything against each other's armor, simple enough?" Geoff says.

"You got it." Both experts said.

Vaclav swings the axe head of his halberd at the torso wearing Cortes' armor, leaving an impressive dent. He then swings the hook end into the armor, piercing it. He finishes with a thrust with the pike, the entire pike going through.

Jason attacked his inanimate target wearing Vlad's chainmail and with a swing of his alabarda 's axe head at the chainmail, busting through it and cutting into the chest. He then swings the hook and pierces a steel plate and withdraws and thrusts the pike into the belly going all the way through.

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage.

"Alright, I'm seeing the same degree of damage for both of you guys, first up, the halberd swing managed to leave a dent and will break a rib or two, the hook pierced and managed to cut his skin, nothing serious, but the pike went all the way through into the heart, instant kill."

"For the alabarda, same thing basically, your swing managed to cut through some of the mail and cut his skin underneath, the hook like Vlad's cut into the skin, nothing more, but the pike went through his heart, another instant kill."

_Both polearms have shown their armor piercing capabilities, which gets the edge?_

"This is too even, both are essentially the same weapons except one has the greater reach, this is even." Geoff started off.

"Same, the alabarda has the range advantage because of its pike, but other than that, they're the same weapons. Edge even." Dorian said.

"I'm in full agreement with you guys, edge even." Mack concluded.

_In mid ranged weapons, both warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, we will test both warrior's long ranged arsenal and later, two firearms go head to head._

XXXX

_Now the time has come for both warriors to show off their long ranged weapons. Vlad will be first with his arbalest._

"The arbalest was an improvement over early wooden crossbows that came equipped with steel components," Dave explained, "The stock was 18 inches in length with a bow that spanned 24 to 38 inches in width and had variations that could weigh up to 18 pounds, yet this one only weighs 6. It required the use of a windlass to respan the bow, requiring a pull weight of up to 600 pounds. Compared to its wooden forefather, it had longer range, better armor penetration capabilities, and could be used as a club at close range when the user ran out of bolts."

"We have seen the crossbow before hut this is the improved version. We want to see what it can do against an armored opponent." Geoff said.

Vaclav nodded and got into position, taking aim on the armored torso.

"On 3…2…1, open fire!" Geoff called out.

Vaclav squeezed the trigger and the arrow shot towards the breastplate bouncing off the steel surface and only leaving a small dent. Undeterred, Vaclav reached for his second bolt and began turning the windlass to respan the arrow.

"Oh my, that reload time is killing him." Mack said.

Vaclav eventually managed to get the crossbow reloaded and took aim, firing his second bolt and catching the target right beneath its left eye, a spray of stage blood following the strike. Reaching for his third bolt, he went to work twisting the windlass.

"This is ridiculous, this is embarrassing." Dorian commented.

Getting his third bolt loaded, Vaclav raised the crossbow and fired, catching his target in the throat.

"Time!" Geoff called out again looking down to his stopwatch, "You averaged a reload time of 21 seconds with each reload. That is not good at all," he said

Dr. Dorian went over to assess the damage.

I'm seeing you failed to pierce the armor with your first shot, no kill there," Dr. Dorian said before moving higher and removing the bolts, "Your second shot got this man just below the eye and your third shot got him right in the dead center of his windpipe, those are both going to be kills right there. Altogether you've got one blocked and two kills."

_The team reviews the crossbow resting from Rajput vs Knight, even though it lacks the power of the arbalest, it will have no problem puncturing the chainmail portions of Vlad's armor which is similar to the Rajput's._

"Obvious edge here you guys, Cortes' crossbow all the way." Geoff started.

"Yeah, Vlad's crossbow did not achieve any penetration to Cortes' armor while Cortes can easily hit Vlad in his armor's weaker points, edge crossbow." Dorian said.

"Agreed, Vlad will be full of arrows when he is through reloading that thing, edge crossbow." Mack concluded.

_In long range weapons, Cortes takes the edge with the crossbow._

_Coming up, both leaders fire at each other with their respective firearms, then later, Mack will gauge the x factors of both butchers to see who is deadliest_!

XXXX

_It is time for special weapons as both warriors fire their signature firearms, Vlad will be first with his._

"I bring the hand cannon," Vaclav said raising his primitive firearm for all to see, "This is black powder technology in its infancy, very small and very light. It was the most powerful weapon of its day and could even pierce plate armor. It fired a .50 caliber ball round and was fired via a smoldering match, stick or a piece of coal. If your round was expended and an enemy was closing in on you, it also came equipped with a spike that allowed it to double as a melee weapon."

"Alright, we will test that weapon on a torso wearing Cortes' steel breastplate, up to the challenge." Geoff says.

"Sure thing." Vaclav said

Vaclav held the lit match to the cannon's powder hole, ignited it and fired a round that went sailing through a panel of the armored target's abdomen. Loading his second shot, he fired at the armor against hitting it above where the first round hit. He then runs up to the target and swings the spike into the armor going through.

"Pretty cool." Mack commented

Dr. Dorian walks up to check the damage.

"Alright, these two shots you have to the armor hit the aorta and heart, Both of those are instant kills alone and with your swing to the armor, you managed to cut into his skin."

_We have already tested the Arquebus before against similar armor. The team reviews the testing from Ottoman Janissary vs Conquistador and come to an easy decision._

"I'm with the arquebus." Geoff starts. Faster reload time, range, better technology."

"I'm with you, the hand cannon even with the spike option, was black powder technology in its infancy, the matchlock was what replaced it in armies. Edge arquebus." Dorian said.

"Vlad will not be getting close to Cortes to even use the melee option, edge Arquebus." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, Cortes takes the edge with the arquebus._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

XXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"We will first start out with psychological health. Both men were very cruel to their enemies but we gave the edge to Cortes because Vlad was a sadist suffering from porphyria. Cortes was psycho himself but takes this with a 72 to Vlad's 66."

"Up next is physicality. Cortes takes it because he operated in much harsher climates and wore heavier armor. He gets an 88 to Vlad's 83."

"Next is strategy. Both men fought enemies who severely outnumbered them and both used their men wisely. Both men are given an 84 each."

"Logistics is another key factor here and while Vlad was good with his resources, Cortes gets it due to bringing down an empire. He gets a 93 to Vlad's 80."

"Lastly, we have generalship. Both men were fierce warriors who fought alongside their men. But Vlad gets the edge here because Cortes had to burn ships to keep his men from deserting him. Vlad gets an 86 to Cortes with a 77."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two of history's cruelest butchers?_

_This battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 encounter where Vlad the Impaler will be accompanied by 4 wallachian foot soldiers and Hernan Cortes will be accompanied by 4 conqiustadors, all soldiers of whom will be wearing the same armor and carrying the same weaponry as their leaders._

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXX

It is a dreary, eerie, chilly gray day in the Wallachian countryside. Hernan Cortes and four of his conquistadors are walking through the forest. There has been rumors of a madman in the area impaling people.

**Cortes: 5**

They continue walking as fogs builds up. They soon exit out the forest and come across a sight unlike any they have ever seen. Hundreds of impaled corpses along a path leading up to a castle. Cortes tells his men to be on alert.

Suddenly, two Wallachian foot soldiers walk out of the forest as well and see the conquistadors.

**Vlad: 5**

They quietly load up their arbalests and aim at the conquistadors, with a pull of the trigger, the bolts go flying and one conquistador is hit in the side of his head while the other bolt flies harmlessly past Cortes.

**Cortes: 4 - Vlad: 5**

Cortes looks and sees the Wallachians reloading their crossbows. He then raises his espada ropera and orders his men to fire. Two conquistadors load their crossbow and fire back. One Wallachian takes a bolt to his eye while the other gets hit in the arm.

**Cortes: 4 - Vlad: 4**

Another rustle is heard from right behind the conquistadors and they turn to see two more Wallachian soldiers ambush them with hand cannons. They open fire and a conquistador is hit in his face while the other round grazes his colleague's morion helmet.

**Cortes: 3 - Vlad: 4**

Cortes orders his men to split up to try to get in their own one on one confrontations. A conquistador and Wallachian go face to face. The Wallachian attempts to swing his kilij at the conquistador's neck, but he thrusts his alabarda into the foot soldier's chest before he could even swing.

**Cortes: 3 - Vlad: 3**

He turns around to see another Wallachian charing at him with a halberd. Both engage in a duel and match each other move for move. The conquistador's head is suddenly decapitated from behind. His headless body slumps to the ground in a spray of blood. Standing over the corpse is the prince of darkness licking the blood off his blade. Vlad had now joined the battle.

**Cortes: 2 - Vlad: 3**

Vlad and his man go to find the remaining spaniards and come across a conquistador who had ran off into the woods. He spots the Vlad and the Wallachian soldier and aims his arquebus. Upon seeing the spaniard aiming his weapon, they quickly hide behind a tree just as the spaniard fired his gun. The round harmlessly embedding itself in the tree. The spaniard cautiouslly walks up to the tree with his ropera drawn and looks behind it. Nothing. He turns around when suddenly the Wallachian swings the hand cannon's spike into his eye.

**Cortes: 1 - Vlad: 3**

Cortes is then seen dueling with the wounded Wallachian. They exchange blows and are evenly matched. The Wallachian tackles Cortes to the ground and raises his kilij high to chop into Cortes' face, but Cortes sticks his finger into the Wallachian's wound causing him to yell and fall off of him. Cortes gets up and with the Wallachian on the ground clutching his wound from earlier, tries to swing his kilij at Cortes' legs but his swing is weak and with that, his life is ended when Cortes brings the espada ropera down onto his face.

**Cortes: 1 - Vlad: 2**

Cortes hears rustling and turns to see Vlad and his last man charging him. He quickly grabs an alabarda from his dead conquistador and quickly swings the hook end into the charging foot soldied's chest and knocks him downward. With the alabarda's ridiculously long pike, impales him through the stomach and twists it, killing the Wallachian as he screams before going limp.

**Cortes: 1 - Vlad: 1**

Vlad only laughed at his soldier's demise and draws his heater shield. Both men approach each other and assume battle stances. Cortes would strike first by using his alabarda's hook end to try and wrestle the heater shield away from Vlad. Vlad resists and upon seeing that the shield is almost out of his grip, tosses it at Cortes and charges swinging his kilij wildly at the Spaniard. One swing cuts the alabarda in half and Vlad eventually manages to cut Cortes in the cheek and swings the kilij overhead and hits him in the helmet.

Vlad licks Cortes' blood off his kilij and swings violently again. Cortes tried to parry the swings but this time ends up getting cut in his arm and yells in pain. Vlad, feeling cocky now that he is going to claim another victim, continues with his violent swinging.

Cortes eventually parries a swing from the kilij and swings his espada ropera and catches Vlad in the side breaking a rib. Vlad ignores the pain and picks up a halberd stashed behind a nearby tree and swings it at Cortes. The axe head managing to hit him square in the chest denting his armor. Cortes is frustrated and waits for Vlad to make his next move. Vlad thrusts his halberd and Cortes spins around it and with his ropera, stabs straight through Vlad's armor and into his stomach.

Vlad screams in pain and drops his halberd and tries to unsheath his kilij, but Cortes cuts his arm off and kicks him to the ground. Vlad yells at his stump, turns to look at Cortes and spits in his face. He then begins laughing maniacally and with that, Cortes thrusts his espada ropera into Vlad's chest, going straight through his armor and piercing his heart, ending the prince of darkness's life.

**Cortes: 1 - Vlad: 0**

He withdraws his sword and raises it in the air and yells 'Victoria!"

XXXX

Winner: Hernan Cortes

**Hernan Cortes: 522**

Espada Ropera: 102

Alabarda: 201

Crossbow: 56

Arquebus: 163

**Vlad the Impaler: 478**

Kilij: 309

Halberd: 122

Arbalest: 5

Hand Cannon: 42

_In a close battle between two of history's cruelest leaders, Hernan Cortes narrowly wins. His arquebus greatly outperforming the hand cannon and his crossbow being easier to reload. His armor also proved to be a saving grace in the end. Vlad did have to deadliest weapon with his kilij, which scored over 300 kills._

"Hernan won because he was much more rational, he had the superior armor and firearm, plus his crossbow could reload much faster than Vlad's and he was often times able to outshoot Vlad. Vlad did have the deadliest weapons with his kilij." Geoff says.

(Cortes is seen walking to Vlad's castle, the kilij in hand, he has now claimed Vlad's castle and will make sure it belongs in his possession and is sure there is much gold to be taken from it.)

XXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' it's Back for Blood!_

_We will have all our current victors battle it out to see who will triumph!_

**Samurai vs. Roman Legionary**

**Mongol vs. Knight**

**Viking vs. Celt**

**Apache vs. Hawaiian Koa**

**Mughal Warrior vs. Highlander**

**Aztec Eagle Knight vs. Germanic Ghost Warrior**

**Ottoman Janissary vs. Landsknecht Doppelsoldner**

_After that, our defeated warriors will be given a chance at redemption!_

**Zulu vs. Gladiator**

**Zande vs. Cheyenne Dog Soldier**

**Spartan vs. Rajput**

**Aztec Jaguar vs. Hashashin**

**English Longbowman vs. Roman Centurion**

**French Musketeer vs. Conquistador**

_**Who is deadliest?!**_

I have wanted to include the Comanche is my story and decided to do **Comanche vs Mamluk Cavalryman **with the inclusion of** Crazy Horse vs. Jesse James.**


	21. Back for Blood Match: 1

**Author's note:** At last! Back For Blood has arrived! How my BFB will go is multiple matches and see who will win out of all the warriors.

XXXX

Samurai: Japan's lightning fast dealer of death.

(A samurai is seen attacking a rival with repeated swings with his katana, eventually cutting his throat open.)

Vs.

Roman Legionary: One of history's most disciplined warriors whose loyalty remained unquestioned even in the face of certain death.

(A Roman legionary parries an attempted strike from a Gallic warrior before stabbing through his unprotected chest.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The samurai is seen slicing the Persian Immortal's head off with his wakizashi.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Roman Legionary is seen swinging his falx into the Aztec Jaguar's side killing him.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Samurai

Circa: 1550

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Kabuto Helmet, Do-maru

Roman Legionary

Circa: 120 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Armor: Imperial Gallic Helmet, Lorica Hamata, Scutum

"So, it now begins." Geoff said as he, Mack and Dorian sit down. "Back for Blood match 1. These two warriors emerged victorious against their respective opponents and now they face each other."

"The samurai may be better trained, has the better weaponry and more disciplined. The Legionary is the more professional soldier who belonged to the most professional army in history." Dorian said.

"We won't know who wins just sitting here, let's get this thing started boys!" Mack said as they all get up.

_The samurai were the masters of various weapons and today they bring with them:_

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi

Special: Wakizashi

_In turn, the Legionary charged into battle with the standard issue of the Roman Empire armaments:_

Short Range: Spatha

Mid-Range: Lancea

Long Range: Manuballista

Special: Falx

_For short range combat both warriors utilized their most trusted swords, the katana for the Samurai and the spatha for the Legionary._

_The panel starts out by reviewing the tape of each weapon in action and offers their insights._

"This is a close comparison because both stab and slash with deadly results. But even with the scutum, the katana can definitely stab through the lorica hamata armor of the legionary. Edge katana." Geoff started off.

"I agree, even when paired with the scutum making a deadly combination, the Samurai's superior swordsmanship gets him the edge. Edge katana." Dorian said

"I'm with you guys. Given the katana's fame and superior metallurgy, and the samurai's superior martial skill gives it the edge." Mack concludes.

_In short range weapons, the samurai takes the edge with his katana._

_Up next we had mid-range weapons when the Samurai's deadly polearm goes up against the Legionary's Celtic inspired spear._

In the fight club Brett Chan stood ready with the naginata whereas Marcus Antonius stood with the lancea

"We want to see what your mid-range weapons can do against your opponent's armor. To help us out we have the attack bot on hand. Marcus, you will be up first," Geoff spoke.

Marcus nodded and got into position.

"Marcus, are you ready?"

"Yes!" he shouted back.

"Release the attack bot!"

The attack not slowly moves toward Marcus, when it approaches, he thrusts the lancea into the do-maru, penetrating deep in the armor.

"Let's see what we've got here," Dr. Dorian said observing the results of both attacks before removing the do-maru, "With your stab you managed to penetrate the steel surface and get him in the intestine, which will cause sepsis and eventually kill him."

"Try to top that," Marcus smirked.

"Brett you are up next."

Brett nodded and got into position as the new attack bot was outfitted with the Legionary's lorica hamata.

"Brett are you ready?"

"Ready!" he called back.

"Release the attack bot!"

The attack bots moves towards Brett, as soon as it closes, he swings the naginata chipping and scratching the chainlinks.

"Alright, let's see." Dorian said walking over. "No damage to the torso other than a broken rib and a few links of the mail chipped, this man is still alive and coming at you."

_Our panel has observed the weapons in action, but where do they stand in the end?_

"The naginata, as shown does have amazing speed on its side, but it is mainly a slashing weapon which will do no good against chainmail. The lancea managed to pierce the do-maru and causes more damage. Edge lancea." Geoff started off.

"Agreed, the naginata can stab but not well and since the lancea can also be thrown, it gets the edge." Dorian said.

"I'm full agreement, edge lancea." Mack finished.

_In mid range weapons, the Legionary takes the edge with the lancea._

_When the battle went to a distance, it comes down to a crossbow against the weapon that made the Samurai master long range combatants, the Legionary's manuballista against the Samurai's yumi._

_The panelists review the tapes of both weapons in action and come to an easy conclusion._

"Definitely the yumi all the way," Geoff started, "It has the range and the accuracy, plus it would be able to pierce the Legionary's armor."

"The only obstacle in the yumi's way is the scutum, but other than that, yumi across the board." Dorian says.

"I can see the manuballista piercing the samurai armor, but superior skill with his weapons gives the yumi the edge." Mack concluded.

_In long range weapons, the samurai takes the edge with the yumi._

XXXX

_Now we see which warrior has the superior special weapon._

_The team reviews the testing of the wakizashi from Samurai vs. Persian Immortal. They conclude that it will penetrate through the Legionary's armor._

"Alright, the wakizashi no doubt will penetrate the lorica hamata, let's see if the falx is capable of getting through samurai armor." Geoff says.

Marcus now stands ready with his falx in hand, before him is a torso outfitted in the do-maru and kabuto of the samurai.

"On 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yells.

Marcus brings the falx down into the kabuto, the curved point managed to pierce through. He struggles to pull it out and with that, swings at the do-maru, the blade only denting the armor.

Dorian walks over to inspect the damage done. "Alright, your shot to the helmet only managed to pierce enough to cause only a cut, that's it. Your swing to the do only dented it, not enough to break a rib."

_The team then again reviews the wakizashi testing and come to their conclusion_.

"I really like the falx, but it did not do anything significant to the samurai's armor while the wakizashi can stab well and will definitely punch through the lorica hamata. Edge wakizashi." Geoff started off.

"I'm with you on that." Dorian said. "The falx may be a murderous weapon but the samurai handles his blade much better. Edge wakizashi."

"That and the wakizashi has incredible speed and surprises up its sleeve, edge wakizashi." Mack concluded.

_In special weapons, the samurai takes the edge with the wakizashi._

_Coming up, two deadly victors return to the battlefield in a clash against new opponents to determine who will be 'The Deadliest Warrior._'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review x-factors real quick." Mack said.

"The Samurai gets a 100 in training to the Legionary's 90."

"For physicality, the Samurai has a 95 to the Legionary's 88."

"For endurance, the Legionary's had a 92 and the Samurai had an 83."

"For killer instinct, the Samurai had an 85 to the Legionary's 82."

"And for intimidation, the Samurai had an 88 and the Legionary will be rated an 85 due to the samurai decapitating their enemies occasionally."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

"I'm excited to have our back for blood match one all ready to go, let's see who remains standing." Mack says as he flips the switch.

XXXX

The battle begins in a forested area. A Samurai is seen swinging his katana at a set of tatami mats. Nearby amongst his supplies lays the Persian Immortal's akinakes from his earlier battle.

Elsewhere, a Roman Legionary is scouting Japan to see if it will be an easy victory for the Roman Empire, strapped to his back is the Aztec Jaguar's tepoztopilli. He eventually comes across the Samurai and observes him slicing through his tatami mats. He then readies his manuballista and carefully aims at the Japanese warrior.

When the Samurai turns in his direction, he fires his weapon and the bolt goes flying. The bolt hits the Samurai in the shoulder and he grunts and pulls the bolt out. Seeing the samurai is now on alert, the Legionary charges out of the brush and heads toward the Samurai.

The samurai sees the legionary and quickly picks up his yumi. He strings an arrow and carefully aims for the roman's head. The Legionary was so caught up in his charge he didn't notice to samurai had already fired an arrow and the arrow flies and hits his helmet with a clang. The Roman is knocked backwards and seeing a chance.

The samurai grabs his naginata and runs over and brings it down onto the roman who lifts up his scutum to block the blade. The Samurai continuously beats the scutum with the naginata and the Roman kicks the samurai in the leg causing him to back off.

The roman gets up and draws his lancea. Both warriors, now armed with their respective polearms. The Legionary strikes first with a thrust with his lancea in which the samurai catches the blade with his naginata and performs a disarming maneuver causing the lancea to fly out of the roman's hands. The roman is wide open and the samurai thrusts his naginata into the roman's chest, the blade managed to get into the lorica hamata a little.

The legionary grabs the naginata by the shaft with his shield arm and quickly draws his falx, he then brings it down onto the shaft of the naginata and breaks it. The samurai quickly draws his wakizashi and decides to run over to a small bridge.

The Legionary then picks up his lancea and hurls it at the Japanese warrior. The lancea hits him in the back of his do-maru and he falls over the bridge and into a small ditch. He yanks the lancea out despite the pain. The Legionary had caught up to him and walks down into the ditch to face his enemy.

The samurai stands ready with his wakizashi and both engage in an evenly matched duel. The Roman would attempt to use the falx's hook end to hook the samurai in the arm, he does just that and quickly pulls the samurai causing him to drop on his knees and drop his wakizashi. He quickly draws his spatha to stab the samurai through the eye but the samurai reacted quickly and grabs the Legionary's sword arm and performs a maneuver causing the roman to fall over.

The samurai runs again to create some distance and unsheathes his katana. The Legionary gets up and approaches with his scutum held in front of him with the spatha pointed at the samurai.

The samurai strikes first with a thrust at the roman who rushes his shield forward bashing the samurai and causes him to stumble backwards. The roman rushes again but the samurai swings the katana embedding itself in the scutum's edge, the samurai quickly grabs the scutum from the top and forces it down and the Roman ends up on his knees.

Seeing an opening, he puts his foot on the roman's shield arm and with his katana, swings at his sword arm slicing it clean off, he then swings at the shield arm as well. The roman yells in pain and the samurai kicks him over.

The samurai, with his katana thrusts it downward into the Roman's heart. The lorica hamata doing nothing to protect the Roman.

The Legionary coughs up blood and dies.

The Samurai sheathed his katana in swift victory, picks up the spatha and Aztec's tepoztopilli and walks away. Another battle where he emerges victorious.

XXXX

Winner: Samurai

**Samurai: 563**

Katana: 199

Naginata: 104

Yumi: 122

Wakizashi: 138

**Roman Legionary: 437**

Spatha: 155

Lancea: 148

Manuballista: 13

Falx: 121

_In an impressive battle between two of our deadliest victors, the Samurai achieves another victory. His armor and superior swordsmanship won the day for him with his katana being the deadliest weapon in the simulator._ _The Legionary only managed to score more kills at mid range with his lancea._

"The Samurai won because he was better trained, had better weapons, had better armor. The Roman Legionary was the more professional fighter but the Samurai was a better one on one fighter. Plus, he would shoot the Roman down with his yumi before he even got close." Geoff explained.

(The Samurai is seen resting at his camp, the Roman's spatha and Aztec's tepoztopilli are laid on the ground next to the Persian's akinakes, another foe defeated.)

XXXX

_Next time on Back for Blood. The savage raider who created the largest empire in the world takes on the armored gallant crusader of Europe. _

Mongol: The vicious Asian horse warriors who conquered and created the largest land empire.

vs.

Knight: Sword wielding slayer of the medieval age.

_**Who will be... the Deadliest Warrior?!**_

_Stay tuned for match two of back for Blood!_


	22. Back for Blood Match: 2

Mongol: The vicious Asian horse warrior who under the reign of Genghis Khan conquered and created the largest empire ever.

vs.

Knight: Sword wielding slayer of the medieval age.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is.**..THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The Mongol brings his mace down onto the Hun's head obliterating it completely.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The knight stabs the Rajput through the throat with his broadsword.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Mongol:

Circa: 1225 A.D.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Shield

Knight

Circa: 1423 A.D.

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Steel Basinet, Steel Plate Suit of Armor

"Now this is a fight we will really have a blast setting up." Geoff says. "These two warriors went up against serious opponents and these two barely snatched victory in their respective matches."

"Heck yeah. The knight may have the superior armor, but the Mongol has weapons that can really hurt the knight." Dorian says.

"True, the knight is in for the fight of his life just like he was with the Rajput, well what the heck are we doing sitting here boys? Let's go and get this started!" Mack says.

_The Mongol brings some wicked tools of his bloody trade to the table:_

Short Range: Piandao

Mid-Range: Glaive

Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow

Special: Iron Flanged Mace

_In turn the knight used a varied assortment of weapons to carry out his blood drenched crusade_:

Short Range: Broadsword

Mid-Range: Halberd

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Morningstar

_For short range combat both warriors utilized their deadly blades. The Piandao for the Mongol and the broadsword for the knight._

_The panel starts out by reviewing the tape of each weapon in action and offers their insights_.

"For me it's the broadsword all the way," Geoff started, "It has the longer reach and is easily going to make mince meat of the Mongol's armor."

"Agreed, the piandao is really good for slashing and while it is ideal for horseback, it won't do much against the Knight's armor. Edge broadsword." Dorian said.

"With the knight and his superior armor, the Mongol will have a hard time up close with the knight. Edge broadsword." Mack says.

_In short range weapons, the knight takes the edge with the broadsword._

_Up next we had mid-range weapons when the Mongol's vicious polearm goes up against the Knight's multi-faceted killing machine._

Experts Munkhtur and David stood ready with their respective polearms.

"Alright you two, we will test out the dismounting capabilities of both your weapons on a torso wearing your opponent's armor." Geoff explains.

Munkhtur will be up first. Mack presses the button and the horse slowly moves forward. With the glaive's hook end, he gives a mighty swing and the hook manages to penetrate the steel breastplate. With that, the expert yanks the torso off the horse and brings the glaive above and stabs into the armor.

"Wow, this is cool." Dorian said walking up. "The hook end managed to cut into his skin but the stab to the armor achieved 3 inches of penetration, impressive job, not a kill but an injury unless with that yank he falls at an awkward angle which could snap his neck."

David then stands ready with his halberd. Mack presses the button and the horse slowly moves towards him. With his halberd's hook, he swimfs it and the hook pierces through the leather lamellar easily and then he yanks the torso off and with the halberd's pike, thrusts downward with the pile going all the way through.

"Same thing I'm seeing with the glaive." Dorian said walking over. "The hook went all the way down into the intestine which will cause sepsis and eventually kill him, with the pike, you got all the way through into his heart for an instant kill."

_Our panel has observed the weapons in action, but where do they stand in the end?_

"For me it's all about the halberd," Geoff started, "Once again its diversity is shown, especially in regard to how easily the lamellar armor is pierced by it."

"True, the glaive can penetrate the knight's armor but, it doesn't penetrate enough to kill the knight. Edge halberd." Dorian says.

"I'm with you guys on that, the halberd's diversity gives it the edge." Mack finishes.

_In mid ranged weapons, the knight takes the edge with the halberd._

_When the battle went to a distance, it comes down to a famous armor piercing bow against the world's first sniper rifle, the Mongol's recurve bow against the Knight's crossbow._

Munkhtur stands with his recurve bow ready. He will fire two armor piercing arrows at a torso wearing the knight's breastplate.

"On 3...2...1...fire!"

The expert strings his first arrow, aiming it and then fires the arrow. The arrow pierces the breastplate above the heart. He then fires the second arrow and the arrow pierces the armor below the first one.

"Wow, compared to the chakram of the Rajput, this is a true long range weapon." Dorian said walking over. "Both arrows pierced enough to cause kills, the first pierces the aorta and the second pierces the heart."

_The panelists then review the crossbow testing from Rajput vs. Knight and decide which gets the edge._

"I'm giving my edge to the recurve bow. It is one of few bows that are strong enough to pierce plate armor, that and the Mongol's master archery skills give it the edge." Geoff starts.

"Yeah, the crossbow of course can pierce the leather armor but the reload is cumbersome. It can't be used well from horseback. Edge recurve bow." Dorian says.

"With you guys 110% edge recurve bow." Mack concludes.

_In long range weapons, the Mongol takes the edge with the recurve bow._

XXXX

_The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their special weapons. Up first will be the Knight with the morningstar._

David stood ready with his morningstar. His target is a torso outfitted in Mongol armor.

"David, on 3...2...1...go!" Geoff yells.

David begins spinning the morningstar, after gaining momentum, he unleashes a swing and hits the lamellar armor, some spikes poke through the armor.

"Okay, I'm seeing only structural damage done to the armor and the force of the hit possibly broke some ribs, but nothing serious really." Dorian said feeling around the torso.

Munkhtur now stands before a torso outfitted in the knight's breastplate and helmet.

"Alright Munkhtur, on 3...2...1...smash it!"

Munkhtur swings his mace at the helmet, dented it like an aluminum can and the torso falls over. He flips it onto its back and with an overhead swing, brings the mace down onto the breastplate, denting it severely.

"Wow...just wow..." Dorian said walking up to the carnage. "Your first blow completely smashed the skull inward... Just brutal..with your strike to the breastplate smashed his entire rib cage and contused the heart. Both instant kills."

_We have now just tested both special weapons. Which gets the edge?_

"No doubt the morningstar is lethal, but the mace is just damn brutal, it can destroy the knight through his armor. Edge mace." Geoff said.

"The morningstar is dangerous to the user as well, without the knight's armor, he is screwed. Edge mace." Mack said.

"Agreed, the mace is so going to kill the knight. Edge mace." Dorian concluded.

_In special weapons, the Mongol takes the edge with his flanged mace._

_Coming up, two deadly victors return to the battlefield in a clash against new opponents to determine who will be 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, let's review the x-factors here." Mack says.

"For training, the Mongol has a 97 to the Knight's 92."

"For endurance, the Mongol has a 94 to the Knight's 89."

"For killer instinct, the Mongol has a 96 to the Knight's 89

"For physicality, the Knight has a 93 to the Mongol's 90."

"Finally, for intimidation, the Mongol will be rated a 95 to the Knight's 77."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win between two warriors who only narrowly defeated their first opponents?_

_Vicious conqueror_

(Mongols are seen destroying an entire village with the inhabitants falling to their various attacks.)

_vs._

_Proud defender_

(Knights are seen defending their land against rivals.)

_Devotion to pillaging and war_

(Mongols are seen on horseback firing their arrows at an army of Rus and Kipchaks.)

_vs_.

_Devotion to King and Country_

(Knights are seen kneeling before their king as a new one is knighted into their ranks.)

"At the end of the day, only one warrior will achieve another victory, let's find out." Mack said flipping the switch.

XXXX

We are brought to a quite grassy plain in France.

A windmill is visible nearby and in front of it, a knight is kneeling in prayer with his trusted steed beside him. Strapped to his side is the Rajput's katar.

A war was brewing with a vicious army of horseman from the far east and he made sure he will be ready physically and spiritually. His prayers are soon interrupted by the sounds of another horse's hooves. He looks up and in the distance, he sees a strange man clad in leather armor.

He had come to face a Mongol, the very warriors him and his fellow knights are currently at war with. The two warriors eye each other and the Mongol raises his recurve how into the air and roars. He then strings an arrow onto his bow and aims at the knight. The knight grabs his heater shield and lifts it protectively in front of him.

The Mongol let's the arrow fly and it finds itself embedded in the knight's shield. As the knight goes to yank it out, another arrow had already been fired at him and he is hit in the shoulder, the arrow piercing and cutting into his skin. He grunts and yanks that arrow out and looks up to see the Mongol charging at him with his piandao drawn.

The knight gets on his horse and charges at him as well with his broadsword drawn. In the middle of the field, both warriors swords meet in a clanging of steel and gallop pass each other. They both move their horses to face each other and charge again. This time, the Mongol would be the one to land a blow as he quickly points his piandao forward and manages to strike the knight in the chainmail portion of his armor, cutting his skin.

The knight grunts and again, turns his horse around. Only to find the Mongol's piandao clanging against his basinet and he is knocked from his horse. As the Mongol rides off, he takes his crossbow from his steed and loads a bolt.

He takes aim at the Mongol and fires, the bolt manages to hit the Mongol in his upper back and he turns his horse around to once again charge the knight. The knight then takes his halberd and when the Mongol approaches, he swings the hook end into the Mongol but he lifts his shield up and the hook embedds into it. The knight then tugs and the Mongolian warrior is pulled from his horse.

The Mongolian falls and hits the ground hard. The knight turns his halberd around and brings the axe head down onto the Mongol, but the Mongol rolls put the way and runs to his horse to grab his glaive. He turns around and swings the polearm at the knight's head but the knight ducks and thrusts the pike end at the Mongol. The pike cuts the Mongol's arm and reacting quickly, charges at the knight and shoves him into the ground. The Asian warrior then breaks the halberd's shaft with his foot.

The knight then draws his broadsword and viciously swings at the Mongolian. The Mongol lifts his glaive to block the blow but the knight's sword cuts through the shaft and the Mongol quickly lunges with the glaive's blade and after ducking a swing from the knight, stabs the glaive's blade into the knight's chest.

The glaive pierces the armor and the knight yells and is pushed over. Mongol is now on top of him, draws his piandao and lifts the knight's visor, before he can thrust the piandao through the knight's visor, the knight had taken his morningstar on the ground next to him and swings it.

The Mongol sees the spiked ball and reacts by lifting his arm to avoid it being smashed and ends up getting hit in the side. The Mongol yells out as he can feel the morningstar's spikes get through his armor and cut him.

He quickly falls off the knight and holds his side. The knight gets up and goes to finish the fight by raising his morningstar high but the Mongol swimgs his piandao at the Knight's leg causing his to stumble to the side.

The Mongol then draws his mace from his back holster and begins to wildly swing it at the gallant crusader. The Knight tries to block it with his morningstar but a swing from the ace breaks the chain holding the spiked ball and he throws it aside and picks up his broadsword. He does a turning spinning swing with it and slashed the Mongol across his face. The Mongol stumbles and falls onto his knee. The Knight then thrusts his broadsword downward.

The Mongol however, recovers and rolls around and with his mace, swings it at the Knight's side and smashed his right ribcage. The knight yells out in pain and the mace is brought down onto his shoulder, breaking it.

The Knight falls onto his knees and clutches his broken side, he looks up at the Mongol who now stands tall over him. The Mongol kneels down and lifts up the Knight's visors so he can look into his eyes. The Knight, accepting his impending death closes his eyes in defeat.

The Mongol gets up and raises his mace high above his head. The Knight opens his eyes one last time and sees the mace come down onto his face, smashing his head and denting the helmet through the front and the visor.

The Mongol takes the knight's broadsword, removes the helmet and swings and decapitates the head. He puts the helmet back on then raises his mace and the Knight's head yelling in his hard fought victory.

XXXX

Winner: Mongol

**Mongol: 529**

Piandao: 77

Glaive: 105

Mongol Recurve Bow: 202

Iron Flanged Mace: 145

**Knight: 471**

Broadsword: 120

Halberd: 201

Crossbow: 109

Morningstar: 41

_After a brutal and very exhausting battle, the Mongol achieves another victory. Thanks to the armor piercing power of his recurve bow which is the deadliest weapon in the simulator, followed by his mace which helped him plow through the knight's armor. The knight put up a strong fight with his halberd scoring most of his kills._

"Wow, what a battle!" Geoff exclaims. "The Mongol won because even though the Knight had superior armor and polearm, his recurve bow had superior armor piercing power and most of the time, he shot the Knight down with his master horsemanship and archery skills, that paired with the destructive power of his mace allowed him to get through the Knight's armor allowing him to win in the end. The Knight put up an amazing battle."

(The Mongol is seen riding on his horse, the Knight's horse is now his for the taking. Strapped to the side of his horse is the Knight's head, broadsword and the Rajput's katar, another weapon he can take for himself. He will also give word to Genghis Khan to invade and take all of western Europe further expanding the Mongol empire.)

XXXX

_Up next on Back for Blood, two savage and barbaric warriors face each other in a battle of the barbarians._

Viking: The battle crazed berserker who terrorized Europe.

vs.

Celt: The notorious barbarian from 400 B.C. who dominated Europe through raw fighting spirit.

**_Who...is...Deadliest?!_**

Well! Match two of back for blood is wrapped up! Special thanks to MKDemigodZ for providing his insight for this chapter. In addition to season 2, I will have** Alexander Nevsky vs Cesare Borgia **and **Mehmed Khan vs Timur the Lame** and **Richard the Lionheart vs Maharana Pratap.**


	23. Back for Blood Match: 3

Viking: Battle crazed berserker who terrorized Europe.

(Vikings are seen charging into a group of defenders, one has his head split by a dane axe.)

vs.

Celt: The notorious barbarian from 400 B.C. who dominated Europe with raw fighting spirit.

(Naked Celts are seen running into battle and their enemies fall to their various attacks.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The Viking slits the Roman Centurion's throat with his longsword.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Celt is shown decapitating the gladiator's head with his longsword.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Viking:

Circa: 1000 A.D.

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Riveted Chainmail, Spectacled Steel Helmet

Celt

Circa: 400 B.C.

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Leather Belt, Hexagonal Iron-Rimmed Wooden Shield

"Today's back for blood is interesting, we have two barbaric type of warriors who both went against Roman warriors and won." Mack explains. "The Viking defeated the Roman centurion and the Celt defeated the gladiator."

"Yep, I can't wait to see who wins this fight. They are big and nearly the same height and weight." Dorian says.

"Well, let's get this episode started guys." Geoff said.

_The Viking brings to battle an assortment of deadly weapons that made them the most feared plunderers of their day:_

Short Range: Viking Long Sword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Boar Spear

Special: Shield

_In turn, the Celt brings an assortment of handcrafted weapons that would influence warfare for centuries to come on mainland Europe:_

Short Range: Celtic Long Sword

Mid-Range: Lancea

Long Range: Sling

Special: Burda Club

_For short range weapons, the viking and Celt relies on their respective longswords to spill their enemies blood._

_The team reviews the testing of each longsword and decide which gets the edge._

"Hmmm this to me is a draw." Geoff says. "The Viking's sword has the metallurgy but the Celt's is slightly longer. They both do the same kind of trauma. Edge even."

"I agree, both warriors respective armors can be penetrated by each other's sword. Edge even." Dorian says.

"I'm with you guys on this one, edge evem." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Now we move on to the warrior's mid ranged arsenal when a heavy battle axe goes against a lethal spear._

Experts Casey Hendershot and Spencer Dinnean stood ready with their respective weapons.

"Alright guys, we will see what your weapons can do to each other's armor." Geoff says. "Go right ahead and attack."

And with that, Casey swings his dane axe sideways and into the Celt's leather belt. The blade punches through the leather just as Spencer thrusts his lancea at his target, punching through the chainmail spilling blood. Casey then does an overhead chop at the Celt's shield completely cracking the upper half as Spencer takes a few steps back and tosses the lancea at his target, the lancea punches cleanly and the blade protrudes from the other side.

"Wow, nice job boys." Dorian says walking over. "Casey, your swing to the belt punched through and for his intestines which will cause sepsis and an eventual kill. The swing to the shield cracked it with enough force to break this man's arm. Spencer, both your attacks hit the aorta with the first one and the left lung with the toss which both of the attacks will lead to a kill."

_The panel has now seen what both weapons are capable of doing. Which gets the edge?_

"This is a hard decision. Both weapons can kill each other instantly. One is heavier and hits harder, the other has less weight and can function as a missle. But in the end I have to give the edge to the dane axe because of how much trauma it inflicts on the body." Geoff said.

"I'm with you on this, the dane axe causes much worse trauma than the lancea even with its wavy pattern. Damn thing makes you look like you were ran over by a freaking train. Edge dane axe." Dorian says.

"And if the Celt doesn't make his toss count, he is in for quite a surprise if the axe hits him. Edge dane axe." Mack finished off.

_In mid range weapons, the viking takes the edge with the dane axe._

_Now its time for our panelists to review the testing of both long range weapons of our warriors. The viking's boar spear and the Celt's sling...oh god no please..._

"I'm not even going to say anything. Edge boar spear." Geoff started off.

"Haha, a sling compared to the boar spear? Its obvious. Edge boar spear." Dorian said laughing.

"The sling has the range but the spear is effective at long and close. Edge spear." Mack concluded.

_In a rather easy and one sided vote, the viking takes the edge with the boar spear...wow what a shocker huh?_

XXXX

_Now we review the special weapons of the warriors. The viking shield against the burda club of the Celt._

Spencer walks up to a Viking shield with his burda in hand.

"Spencer, we will see if you can smash your way through the viking's shield, that's it basically. Ready?" Geoff asked.

"Good to go." Spencer replies.

With an over head swing, he hits the shield and leaves a moderate crack. He then holds the club above his head and brings it down with an even stronger swing managing to break a good portion of the shield leaving a piece dangling.

"Well, that's self explanatory." Geoff said.

"The readings suggest that one bone in his arm is broken."

_The team then reviews the viking shield testing from 'Viking vs. Roman Centurion' and come to a decision._

"Burda club gets the edge. If your weapons is smashed to bits, well, what can I say?" Geoff starts off.

"Edge burda club." Dorian and Mack said in unison as they all nod.

_In special weapons, the Celt takes the edge with the burda club._

_Coming up, two barbaric and savage warriors go face to face to see who will achieve another victory!_

XXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here." Mack said.

"For training, the Celt was rated an 82 to the Viking's 81."

"For physicality, both men have a 91, they are nearly identical in height and weight."

"For ferocity, the Celt has a 94 to the Viking's 89."

"For killer instinct, the Viking has a 100 to the Celt's 92."

"Finally, for intimidation, the Viking has a 95 to the Celt's 90."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will achieve victory between two savage warriors?_

"At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall, let's find out." Mack said flipping the switch.

XXXX

We are brought back to the quite forest in Northern Germany.

A Viking is seen walking through the area. Him and his fellow raiders have ventured up north after pillaging the Italian peninsula. Strapped to his side is the Centurion's gladius and dolabra from his earlier battle.

He continues walking forth until he approaches and enters a clearing. He squints at a hut in the middle of the clearing and is shocked to see a set of impaled heads in front of the hut. One of them is the gladiator's decayed head. He starts walking but stops when he sees a man exit out the front entrance. The Celt walked out with the gladiator's weapons and sets them down.

He gets up and turns to see the viking. He yells at the Scandinavian intruder and takes his sling out. He puts a rock in it and begins twirling it. After a few seconds, he releases the rock and it goes flying straight at the viking and hits his helmet. The viking grunts and recovers from the hit and takes two boar spears and charges with them.

He approaches the Celt and tosses his spears. The Celt jumps back to avoid the first one but the second ends up cutting his leg. He grimaces and picks up his longsword and shield and charges the Viking.

The viking takes his sword and shield as well and charges forth. They meet in the center of the clearing with a hard thud as their shields collide and the force knocks them backward. Both then slowly approach and assume their battle stances. The Celt would make the first move with a thrust but the viking blocks with his shield causing the Celt's sword to glance off its iron boss.

Seeing the Celt's glancing blow, the viking tries to chop the Celt's arm off but the Celtic warrior quickly brings his arm back and swings at the viking's helmet. The Celtic sword hits with enough force to stun the viking causing him to stumble over sideways.

The Celt takes the opportunity to thrust his sword into the viking's lower back. The viking yells out at the pain and uses his shield to bash the Celt's sword arm causing him to drop the sword and swing his own sword at the Celt's exposed arm cutting it.

The Celt shrugs it off and shield bashed the viking back making him stumble backwards.

The Celt then runs over to his hut to grab his lancea and burda. As he straps his burda he turns to see the viking charging into the hut with his shield held in front of him. The shield knocks the Celt against the wall and the viking attempts to stab his face. The Celt moves his head sideways and pushed the viking back.

They end up tossing each other back and forth against the inside of the hut and eventually they crash out the front entrance landing on the ground. The Celt grabs the viking's sword and tosses it away and draws his lancea. And thrusts it downward. The viking lifts his shield up but wavy blade punches through the shield and comes close to nicking his eye. He tosses the shield at the Celt and quickly gets up and draws his dane axe.

They slowly approach each other. The Celt thrusts his lancea but the viking jumps to the side and goes for an overhead chop to the Celt's face. The Celt quickly reacts by dropping his lancea and does a rolling dodge which puts him behind the viking.

He draws his burda club and swings at the viking's side causing the viking to scream in pain. He then hits him again on the helmet severely dazing him. The viking gets up and punches the Celt in the face making him fall backwards onto his back. The Scandinavian makes a run for it to where his sword was thrown. The Celt gets up and hurls his lancea at the Viking. The spear gets his arm and he falls forward.

The Celt runs over and stands over the viking.

He raises his burda high to smash the viking's spine, as he brings it down, the viking swings with his sword and cuts off both the Celt's hands at the wrist.

The viking had managed to get to where his sword was. The Celt looks and screams at his stumps and the viking thrusts his sword through the Celt's belt going through his stomach and out the back.

Withdrawing his sword, the Viking puts his hands on the Celt's shoulders and forces him down onto his knees. The Celt falls onto his knees and looks up at the Viking who grabs his adversary by his wild hair, looks into his eyes, rears his arm back, and swings decapitating the Celt.

The Viking lifts the head into the air and yells in his victory.

XXXX

Winner: Viking

**Viking: 533**

Viking Longsword: 186

Dane Axe: 252

Boar Spear: 16

Shield: 79

**Celt: 467**

Celtic Longsword: 203

Lancea: 178

Sling: 1

Burda Club: 85

_In a very gory and violent back and forth battle, the Viking manages to achieve his second victory. The Celt was a very difficult opponent. The Viking's dane axe being the main weapon of slaughter in the simulations. The Celt's most damaging weapon was his longsword scoring over 200 kills._

"Wow, what a great fight!" Geoff says. "The Celt did his best but the Viking ultimately wins due to his more superior armor and metallurgy in his weapons coupled with his superior long range weapon. The Celt did what he could but today, he loses."

(The Viking is seen walking out of the Celt's hut. He had taken all the gladiator's weapons to replace his. He picks up a pike and walks to the forest entrance. He puts it in the ground and sticks the Celt's head on it as an insult. He spits into its face and limps away.)

XXXX

_Next time on Back for Blood, our deadliest native warriors go toe to toe._

Apache: Fierce scalp taking stealth master from the American Southwest.

vs.

Hawaiian Koa: Fierce island natives who used a deadly combo of martial arts and nature based weapons to overcome their foes.


	24. Back for Blood Match: 4

Apache: Fierce scalp taking stealth master from the American Southwest.

(A group of Apaches are seen storming a camp killing all the settlers.)

vs.

Hawaiian Koa: Fierce island natives who used a deadly combo of martial arts and nature based weapons to overcome their foes.

(A Koa takes down a rival tribesman with a thrust from his polulu.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..**.THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The Apache brings his war club down onto the Zulu's skull.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Koa strangles the Zande with his pikoi and then snaps his neck.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Apache

Circa: 1830 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Rawhide Shield

Hawaiian Koa

Circa: 1700 A.D.

Height: 5' 7

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Mahiole

"Alright, Gentleman, today we have our most anticipated match of 'Back for Blood'. Two of season one's deadliest native warriors square off." Geoff started off.

"It's going to be really hard to see who wins this one." Dorian says. "The Apache has the advantage with being able to kill at all ranges, but the Koa has the martial arts training for close combat."

"This will no doubt be our closest match for Back for Blood, we can't find out who wins just sitting here, let's go guys." Mack says as they all get up.

_The Apache brings an assortment of lethal handcrafted weapons to today's battle:_

Short Range: Knife

Mid-Range: Tomahawk

Long Range: Bow and Arrow

Special: War Club

_In turn, the Koa charges into battle with a natural-based armory designed to kill his enemies:_

Short Range: Leiomano

Mid-Range: Shark-Toothed Axe

Long Range: Polulu

Special: Pikoi

_For short range, both natives uses deadly handcrafted weapons. The Apache's knives and the Koa's leiomano._

_The panelists review the tapes from each warrior's respective match ups and come to a conclusion._

"I'm giving the edge to the knives." Geoff starts off. "Once again, it's versatility is shown. Edge knives."

"Agreed, the Apache is an amazing knife fighter. He is very accurate with his throws and that will allow him to take the Koa down before he can get up close." Dorian said.

"I agree 110%, edge knives." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the Apache gets the edge with his knives._

_In mid ranged weapons, both warriors used similar weapons. The Apache's tomahawk and the Koa's shark toothed axe._

_The panel now reviews the testing of both warrior's weapons and come to a conclusion._

"This is a draw." Geoff starts off. "Both are versatile, both warriors would throw these two weapons. Edge even."

"The only advantage the axe has is the teeth getting stuck in your body, other than that, this is even." Dorian said.

"Agreed, for similar function, even across the board." Mack concludes.

_In mid ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

_For long range, both warriors utilized completely different weapons to take their enemies down. The Apache's bow and the Koa's polulu._

The team reviews the testing of both weapons and the decision is as easy as ever.

"Yeah, this one is obvious. Edge bow &amp; arrow." Geoff says.

"True, the Apache will have put the Koa down before he can get in range. Edge bow &amp; arrow." Dorian seconded.

"Superior range and lethality compared to the polulu, obviously bow you guys." Mack finished.

_In long range weapons, the Apache takes the edge with his bow &amp; arrow._

XXXXXXX

_For special weapons, both warriors used very different weapons. The Apache war club and the Koa's pikoi._

_The team now reviews the tapes of each weapon in action._

"Honestly, I love the war club because of the ability to instant kill the Koa but the Pikoi has so damn versatile. Edge pikoi." Geoff starts off.

"I agree, the war club's fragility plays against it. Edge pikoi." Dorian said.

"And since you can strangle, entangle and bludgeon someone gives the pikoi the edge." Mack concluded.

_In special weapons, the Koa gets the edge with the pikoi._

_Coming up, two deadly victors return to the battlefield in a clash against new opponents to determine who will be 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review x-factors real quick." Mack said.

"For training, the Koa was rated a 94 to the Apache's 80."

"For physicality, both warriors are even with a 90 each."

"For endurance, again, both warriors are even with a 91 each."

"For ferocity, the Apache was rated an 88 to the Koa's 85."

"Finally, for killer instinct, the Apache had a 93 to the Koa's 83."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

"I'm excited to have our deadliest native warriors go toe to toe. Let's see who is our 'Deadliest' native warrior. " Mack says flipping the switch.

XXXXXXXXX

The battle begins in the dry plains of New Mexico. An Apache is seen resting near a river getting some cool water on this hot day. Strapped to his side is the Zulu's iklwa from his earlier battle.

Nearby, a Koa is seen wandering the area still in search of his lost brethren. He walks with his weapons in hand. The Zande's makrigga amongst his arsenal. He comes to the river and gets a drink as well and notices the Apache.

He reaches for a polulu and tosses it at the Native American. The polulu lands in the water in front of the Apache just missing his head and the startled Apache jumps up and looks to the west and sees the Koa. He perceives the Koa as another intruder and takes his bow and strings an arrow. He aims for the Hawaiian's head and fires. The Koa moves his head aside and takes out a shark toothed axe then runs towards the Apache.

The Apache strings another arrow and fires, this time his arrow finds its mark and hits the Koa in the side. The Koa stops holds his wound. He then reaches and removes the arrow and despite all the pain, pulls it out and tosses aside. He glares at the Apache and charges again.

As the Koa draws near, the Apache strings another arrow but before he could aim it, the Koa had already tosses his shark toothed axe at him and the Apache just barely ducks in time to avoid his face being shredded.

The Apache drops his bow and runs. The Koa gives chase and draws his leiomano. The Apache stops abruptly and draws his war club. He turns and the Koa is right in front of him. He swings his war club at the Koa's head and knocks the mahiole off his head with a clang. The Koa responds with a swing at the Apache who blocks the leiomano with his rawhide shield.

The Koa grabs the Apache's shield arm and with his leiomano wielding hand, swings at the Apache's head but the Apache brings up war club up in time to block it and his cub is knocked from his hand. The Koa then tries to pull the Apache in to break his bones but the Apache quickly pulls a knife from his sleeve and tosses it at the Koa's arm causing him to let go. The Apache takes a second knife and tosses it at the Koa's other arm.

The Koa yells in pain and goes to take the knives out. He suddenly looks up and sees the Apache jumping at him with his tomahawks drawn and the Koa rolls aside and picks up his leiomano and holds it protectively in front of him.

Both warriors assume fighting stances and begin circling each other with their weapons held protectively in front of them. The Apache makes a move for at by wildly swinging his tomahawks with hopes of landing a blow. The Koa uses his free arm to grab one of the Apache's tomahawk wielding arms and goes for a swing at the Apache's belly.

The Apache kicks the Koa in his stomach making him stumble back. The Apache reacts to his golden opportunity and tosses his tomahawk at the Koa and it hits the Hawaiian in his shoulder making the Koa scream loudly in pain. He tosses his other one but the Koa tosses his leiomano back and both weapons hit and stop in midair and drop to the ground harmlessly.

The Koa yanks the tomahawk out and takes out his pikoi, last weapon before he would resort to breaking the Apache's bone. The Apache draws two more knives hidden in his sleeves and assume his battle stance. The Koa begins twirling the pikoi's club end and swings it at the Apache.

The Apache ducks and runs towards the Koa to stab him with his knives. The Koa reacts quickly by pulling his pikoi's club end back quickly and tosses it entangling the Apache's legs, pulls and he falls over onto his back.

The Koa runs over quickly to do his Lua's bone breaking techniques but the Apache tosses hma knife into his shoulder's earlier wound from the tomahawk causing to Koa to back off and yells in pain as he takes the knife out.

The Apache cuts the pikoi's cord and gets free. The Koa, knowing he has no weapons left, decides that his Lua will be the only way to stop the Apache. The Apache inches closer with his knife held in front of him. Both begin circling each other once more.

The Apache would do a jump attack with his knife aimed at the Koa's skull, but the Koa catches him in midair and throws him to the ground. He pins the Apache down and grabs his knife wielding arm and kicks the elbow upward tearing his ligaments.

The Apache cries in pain but sees his knife from his earlier toss. The Koa doesn't realize the Apache had used his free arm to get the knife from earlier.

Before the Koa can move to snap the Apache's neck. The Apache quickly rolls over onto his back and tosses the knife at the Koa's throat. The blade lodges into the Koa's neck and severs his carotid artery. The Koa quickly holds his throat and begins convulsing.

The Apache gets up and with his good arm and walks over to the Koa who is still alive. The Koa can only look at the Apache who proceeds to grab the knife in his throat and slits his entire throat causing the Koa to bleed out even faster.

He then kicks the Koa's corpse over as he finally bleeds to death and licks the blood off his knife. He raises it into the air and yells a mighty war cry which echoes throughout the plains.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Apache

**Apache: 509**

Knife: 158

Tomahawk: 183

Bow &amp; Arrow: 80

War Club: 88

**Hawaiian Koa: 491**

Leiomano: 129

Shark-Toothed Axe: 133

Polulu: 4

Pikoi: 222

_In a brutal back and forth struggle between our deadliest native warriors, the Apache barely wins thanks to the versatility of his whole arsenal. Combined with his bow &amp; arrow which allowed him to take the Koa down. The Koa had the deadliest weapon overall with his pikoi scoring 222 kills._

"The Apache wins because of his entire arsenal which allowed him to kill at all ranges, that combined with his archery skills with his bow would allow him to take the Koa down before he even got close. When it came down to it, the Koa was only really lethal at close range which greatly hindered him, but then again, he did manage to be lethal at close range with his Lua training. It was a very close match, could have gone either way but the Apache pulled it off today albeit barely." Geoff explains.

(The Apache is seen resting near a tree, he is in extreme pain from his broken elbow and awaits the arrival of his brothers. On the ground in front of him lay the Koa's pikoi and the Zande's makrigga. He will remember this strange warrior, the greatest he had ever fought.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Back for Blood'. It's a fierce conqueror vs. a proud defender._

Mughal Warrior: The Muslim conqueror of India who ruled for nearly 400 years.

vs.

Highlander: Fierce Gaelic speaking titans who fought for Scottish independence.

_**Who...is...Deadliest?**_


	25. Back for Blood Match: 5

Mughal Warrior: The Muslim conqueror of India who ruled for nearly 400 years.

(A Mughal is seen dueling with a Rajput eventually slicing his throat with his talwar.)

vs.

Scottish Highlander: Fierce Gaelic speaking titans who fought for Scottish independence.

(Highlanders are seen charging at a group of English knights with their claymores.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The Mughal slits the English Longbowman's throat with his bichuwa.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Highlander thrusts his claymore down into the Spartan's eye.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Mughal Warrior

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Kavacha Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

Scottish Highlander:

Circa: 1350

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail

"We are back, Match four of back for blood." Mack starts off. "Today, the Islamic Mughal Warrior takes on the Fierce Titan of the Scottish highlands."

"This is going to be a very interesting match to see." Geoff says. "A fierce and brutal conqueror vs. A proud warrior who fights for his independence."

"The Mughal defeated the Longbowman, can he defeat the highlander?" Dorian says. "The Mughal will be in for quite a battle! Let's get this started boys."

_The fierce conquerors bring about a lethal arsenal that ensured their dominance over the land:_

Short Range: Talwar

Mid-Range: Mughal Mace

Long Range: Indian Composite Bow

Special: Bichuwa

_In turn, The Gallic speaking titan carried a deadly arsenal that slayed many Englishmen._

Short Range: Scottish Broadsword

Mid-Range: Claymore

Long Range: English Longbow

Special: Target Shield &amp; Dirk Dagger

_For close range combat, both warriors relied on swords of different designs to slaughter their enemies._

_The team will now test each sword against armor. Experts Bahajneet Singh and Keiron Elliot stand ready with their respective swords._

"Alright, you guys will each attack a torso wearing your opponent's respective armor. A slash and a stab okay guys?"

"You got it." Both experts reply.

Both experts then walk up to their targets. Kieron swings his broadsword at his target which is outfitted in the Mughal's kavacha plated mail. The blade pounces off a steel plate leaving a dent. Bahajneet does the same with his talwar but his blade harmlessly scratches the chainmail of the highlander's. Both experts then proceed to stab their respective targets with both plates achieving penetration.

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage. "Okay, both slashes at the armors didn't do much. The Scottish Broadsword only dented a plate while the talwar scratched a few chainmail links. Both stabs did achieve penetration but not much. The broadsword achieves an inch and a half of penetration while the talwar went an inch in. Only cuts here gentleman."

_The team has now seen both weapons perform against each other's armor, which gets the edge?_

"I wanted to give the broadsword the edge but even if it doesn't do much against chainmail, I'm with the talwar due to sheer cutting power." Geoff started off.

"I'll go with the Scottish broadsword." Dorian countered. "More options with its stab and slash effectiveness and goes deeper into armor. The talwar is too one-dimensional."

The tie breaker fell down to Mack.

"I'm even on it boys. One is the better slasher while the other is the better thruster. It depends on who gets the first hit, edge even."

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_For mid-ranged combat, it came down to a brutal wrecking ball and a large sword. The Mughal's mace and the Highlander's claymore._

_The team reviews weapons testing of both warrior's weapons in action. They conclude that while the mace will destroy the highlander's chainmail, the claymore will completely obliterate the Mughal's armor._

"Yeah, edge claymore." Geoff started off. "More power behind and more blade gives you options compared to the Mughal's mace which is bludgeon only."

"That and the sheer cutting power of the claymore will destroy the Mughal's armor. The claymore is well, just brutal and deadly need I say more?" Dorian says.

"You guys took the words out of my mouth. Edge claymore." Mack finishes.

_In mid-ranged weapons, the highlander takes the edge with the claymore._

_For long range combat, both warriors used legendary bows. The Indian Composite Bow of the Mughal and the English Longbow of the Highlander._

_The team now reviews the testing of each weapon and come to a decision._

"We had this comparison before but things are different now." Geoff starts. The Mughal is trained well with his bow while the highlander's took theirs from dead longbowmen. Edge Indian Composite bow."

"Agreed, a trained archer vs. an untrained one, obvious who wins that one. Edge Indian Composite bow." Dorian says.

"Agreed, also it possesses superior armor piercing power, edge Indian Composite bow." Mack concluded.

_In long range weapons, the Mughal takes the edge with the Indian Composite bow. _

_XXXXXXX_

_For special weapons, it's a lethal scorpion sting dagger vs. a lethal dagger and shield combination. The Mughal bichuwa and the Highlander's targe &amp; dirk combo._

_The team reviews the testing of both weapons in action and the vote is as easy as ever._

"Yeah, targe &amp; dirk all the way. That spike will punch through the Mughal's armor. Edge targe &amp; dirk." Geoff said.

"Agreed, that combo is so deadly especially that damn spike on the shield. Edge targe &amp; dirk." Dorian said.

"With you guys on this one, edge targe &amp; dirk." Mack finishes.

_In special weapons, the Highlander gets the edge with his targe &amp; dirk combo._

_Coming up, two deadly victors return to the battlefield in a clash against new opponents to determine who will be 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

_XXXXXXXXXX _

"Let's review the x-factors now." Mack said.

"For training, the Mughal had a 96 to the Highlander's 77."

"For physicality, the Mughal had a 91 to the Highlander's 87."

"For ferocity, the Mughal was rated a 94 to the Highlander's 93."

"For killer instinct, the Highlander has a 100 to the Mughal's 92."

"Lastly, we will factor intimidation. Both were vicious foes who fought mercilessly in battle. Both will have a 93 each."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win between two vicious and ferocious warriors?_

_Fighting for Religion_

(A group of Mughal are seen fighting a group of Rajputs.)

_vs._

_Fighting for independence_

(Highlanders are seen standing victorious over the corpses of English knights.)

"I'm excited for match five of back for blood. Let's see who is our 'Deadliest' Warrior. " Mack says flipping the switch.

XXXXXXX

We are brought to the Scottish highlands. A lone Mughal Warrior on a scouting mission. Him and his army have already conquered England and have advanced up into the highlands.

He continues walking when he comes across an open field with a hill in the distance. In the field lay the bodies of dead English knights. The Mughal ignores the sight and continues walking.

Suddenly, an arrow nearly hits him. He jumps startled and looks up the hill. A top the hill stands a large man. He had come to face a highlander. The Scottish warriors yells out at the invader and strings an arrow onto his longbow.

He aims at the Mughal and fires. The arrow misses the Mughal and the Islamic warriors responds by drawing his own bow. He aims it and fires. The arrow flies towards the highlander and the Scotsman ducks it narrowly avoiding it hitting him in the head.

He unsheathes his broadsword and targe shield and charges down the hill with a mighty roar. The Mughal strings another arrow and aims at the advancing Scotsman. He draws closer and the Mughal takes aim at his legs. He waits for the Highlander to approach closed and he fires his arrow but it flies past his legs.

The highlander holds his targe out in hopes of impaling the Islamic warrior but the Mughal reacts quickly and drops his bow then draws his mace. He goes for a swing with the mace directed at the highlander's head but the Scottish warriors ducks and swings his broadsword at the Mughal's side hitting him causing him to stumble to the side.

The Mughal grunts from the force of the hit but ignores it and swings his mace again only to have it blocked by the highlander who lifts his targe up to block it. The mace hits the spike on the targe and glances off and the highlander reacts by kicking the Mughal in the stomach making him fall backwards.

The Mughal falls on his back and seeing an opportunity, the Highlander quickly brings the targe's abnormally long spike down to impale the Mughal in his heart. The Mughal rolls out the way causing the highlander to impale the ground instead. The Mughal draws his talwar and swings down low directed at his arm wielding the targe but the highlander lets the shield go and swings his broadsword at the Mughal.

The Mughal raises his talwar to intercept the Scot's broadsword and takes his dhal shield out. He holds his talwar and shield protectively in front of him and the highlander draws his dirk dagger.

The highlander strikes first with his broadsword swinging towards the Mughal's head who lifts his dhal to block the blade. The Highlander then quickly lunges at the Mughal and thrusts his dirk into the Islamic warrior's side penetrating his kavacha mail.

The Mughal grunts and with his talwar, swings it at the highlander's arm slicing down into the bone. The highlander yells and pushes the Mughal away. He proceeds to swings his broadsword violently at the Mughal. The Mughal blocks the series of blows and eventually finds an opening and moves to the side and slices the highlander in his dirk wielding arm causing him to drop it.

The highlander falls on one knee and the Mughal raises the talwar to slice the highlander's head in half. The Highlander turns and swings his broadsword and hits the Mughal in side making him stumble sideways.

The Highlander is now intent on killing this invader, gets up, tosses is broadsword aside and slowly unsheathes the claymore out his back scabbard. The Mughal is not intimidated by the enormous blade and assumes his battle stance.

The Highlander swings his blade to decapitate the Indian who ducks under the swings and with his talwar, slices the Highlander across his upper leg. The Highlander ignores the pain and regains momentum. He swings the claymore again at the Mughal's legs and he jumps to avoid the blade.

The Highlander reacts quickly rushes forward and with one hand, grabs the Mughal's sword arm and takes the talwar away then kicks him backwards.

The Mughal yells as he falls backwards. The Highlander then takes his claymore and thrusts it downward. The Mughal rolls out the way.

He draws his bichuwa and stabs the highlander in his back, severing his spine paralyzing the Scottish warrior. The Highlander's cries out in pain as the Mughal stabs him again in the left lung then puts him on his knees.

The Highlander, now teary eyed from failing his home can only look up at the Mughal. The Mughal takes his bichuwa and with that, stabs him threw the eye going into his brain.

He withdraws his dagger and kicks the highlander's corpse backwards. He then licks the blood off his bichuwa, raises it into the air and yells in victory.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Mughal Warrior

**Mughal Warrior: 568**

Talwar: 105

Mughal Mace: 49

Indian Composite Bow: 294

Bichuwa: 120

**Highlander: 432**

Scottish Broadsword: 81

Claymore: 155

English Longbow: 48

Targe &amp; Dirk: 148

_In a very brutal battle between conquero__r and defender, the Mughal Warrior wins. His superior archery skills and his better armor helped him win. The Mughal's deadliest weapon was his Composite bow which scored nearly 300 kills. The Highlander's deadliest weapon was his claymore._

"The Mughal won because, even though the highlander was a larger and vicious foe, his armor was superior and he knew how to use his bow better. Coupled with the fact that he would adopt the weapons and tactics of those he conquered made him and more dangerous and diverse foe unlike any the highlander ever seen." Geoff explains.

(The Mughal is seen walking back to where his army awaits. He will give word to launch a full invasion of the Scottish highlands. Strapped to his back is the highlander's claymore, another weapon added to his empire's growing arsenal.)

XXXX XXXX

_Next time on Back for Blood, two unique warriors face off._

Aztec Eagle Knight: The elite Aztec infantry soldiers who fought and killed in the name of their gods.

vs.

Germanic Ghost Warrior: Nighttime horrors of northern Europe who relied upon camouflage, stealth, and brute strength rather than battle formations.

_**Who..is..Deadliest?!**_


	26. Back for Blood Match: 6

Aztec Eagle Knight: The elite infantry soldiers who fought and killed in the name of their gods.

(Several eagle knights look on as their high priest sacrifices a prisoner.)

vs.

Germanic Ghost Warrior: Nighttime horrors of northern Europe who relied upon camouflage, stealth, and brute strength rather than battle formations.

(A Ghost Warrior sneaks up on a Roman Legionary and clamps his hand over his mouth, slicing his throat with the seax.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..**.THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The eagle knight is seen taking the dog soldier's heart out with his tecpatl.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Ghost warrior decapitates the hashashin with his langseax.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Aztec Eagle Knight

Circa: 1500 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Cuacalalatli Wooden Helmet, Ichcahuipilli Tunic, Leather Greaves, Chimalli Shield

Germanic Ghost Warrior

Circa: 400 A.D.

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail, Oak Shield

"So, here we go. Back for blood match six. Two warriors unique warriors who fought for different purposes." Mack starts off. "The eagle knight was the elite of his empire and fought for his gods. The ghost warrior fought to protect his way of life from the Romans."

"The we are two uniquely costumed warriors and I can't wait to see them battle." Dorian says.

"The eagle knight may be the 'elite' of the two, but the ghost warrior has the better metallurgy in his weapons. Let's see how this match goes." Geoff says as they all get up.

_The Eagle Knight brings a deadly assortment of weapons to today's battle:_

Short Range: Tecpatl

Mid-Range: Maquahuitl

Long Range: Tlahhuitolli

Special: Tepoztopilli

_In turn the nocturnal guerrilla warrior comes equipped with an assortment of lethal iron-based weaponry that terrified his Roman oppressors:_

Short Range: Migration Period Sword

Mid-Range: Framea

Long Range: Francisca Axe

Special: Langseax

_For short range weapons, both warriors relied on two very different weapons. The Eagle knight's tecpatl and Ghost warrior's migration period sword._

_The team then reviews the footage of both warrior's weapons in action and come to a decision._

"Even though the tecpatl can still cause damage with shards of obsidian embedded in your body and kill you through infection, it's very fragile and won't do much with chainmail. Edge migration period sword." Geoff says.

"Agreed, the migration period sword will definitely get through all the eagle knight's defenses. Edge migration period sword." Dorian said.

"Superior reach and metallurgy also helps big time, edge migration period sword." Mack finished.

_In short range weapons, the ghost warrior takes the edge with his migration period sword._

_For mid range combat, both different, but very lethal weapons. The eagle knight's Maquahuitl and the ghost warrior with the framea._

_The team reviews the testing of both weapons. They conclude that while both weapons have their edges, an agreement seems to not be made._

"This to me, I call it even." Geoff started off. "If you're closer, the maquahuitl takes it, farther away the framea will have it. It's even here."

"For me, I say framea, it had superior reach and metallurgy and will instant kill the eagle knight through his armor." Mack countered.

"For me, I say maquahuitl." Dorian said. "If it hits you, shards of obsidian are going to cause unbearable pain for you and leave you incapacitated for the next blow. Edge maquahuitl."

_In mid range weapons, both warriors are even._

_For long range, both warriors relied on two different means of taking their enemies down. The eagle knight with the Tlahhuitolli and Ghost warrior with his Francisca Axe._

_The tapes of both warrior's tests is now reviewed. They conclude that both weapons can penetrate each other's armors._

"Tlahhuitolli gets the edge." Geoff starts. "Superior range and lethality gives it the edge.

"Agreed, both weapons can punch through each other's armor but the axe requires much greater strength and you to be closer to hit your target. Edge Tlahhuitolli." Dorian said.

"I'm with you guys on that one, edge Tlahhuitolli." Mack concludes.

_In long range weapons, the eagle knight takes the edge with the Tlahhuitolli._

XXXXXXX

_For special weapons, both warriors utilize different weapons to slaughter their foes. The eagle knight's Tepoztopilli and the ghost warrior's langseax._

_The team reviews the testing of both weapons in their respective first matches and make their decision._

"Langseax. Superior materials and doesn't break. Plain and simple." Geoff said not hesitant.

"Even with the tepoztopilli's longer reach and it's obsidian shards. The langseax will punch through all the eagle knight's armor. Edge langseax." Dorian said.

"Agreed, edge langseax." Mack finished.

_In special weapons, the ghost warrior takes the edge with his langseax._

_Coming up, two deadly victors return to the battlefield in a clash against new opponents to determine who will be 'The Deadliest Warrior._'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here." Mack says.

"For training, the ghost warrior was rated an 84 to the eagle knight's 81."

"For physicality, the ghost warrior was rated an 89 to the eagle knight's 82."

"For ferocity, the eagle knight has a 90 to the ghost warrior's 88."

"For killer instinct, the ghost warrior is rated a 94 to the eagle knight's 75."

"Lastly, we have intimidation. The ghost warrior struck fear into the hearts if even the most hardened of Roman soldiers. He had a 94 while the eagle knight will be rated a 85."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two uniquely costumed warriors?_

"In the end, only one will achieve his second victory." Mack says flipping the switch.

XXXXXXX

It is night in the quite forests of Central Germany. A lone Aztec Eagle Knight has set up camp for the night. He has ended up lost and separated from hi fellow warriors. For now, he will rest and continue searching for them in the morning.

He isn't aware that he has company in these woods. Nearby lurks a ghost warrior. He is very annoyed and frustrated with unknown warriors present in his land and will kill the eagle knight for trespassing.

The wind picks up and the eagle knight looks up at the swaying tree branches. He feels that he isn't alone but continues tending to the fire. The German inches closer towards the Aztec and draws a francisca axe. The Aztec suddenly jumps up with his tlahhuitolli aims and strings an arrow.

He knows he heard the bushes rustling and scans them for any signs of intruders. The German quickly sneaks backwards out the bushes and goes to find another way to his foe. The Aztec sees the bush move and fires an arrow at the source of the noise. Nothing.

He runs over to wear his other weapons are and picks them up and runs. He jogs quickly through the woods. When suddenly he sees an axe fly right at him. He quickly rolls under it and narrowly avoids it hitting his face. He quickly strings an arrow on his tlahhuitolli and fires forward. He gets up and scans the surrounding area.

He hears the crunching of leaves to his right and strings his last arrow and fires in the direction of the sounds. He places his bow on the ground and draws his maquahuitl and slowly walks to wear the footsteps were. He swears he sees someone over behind a tree and runs over to it and swings his maquahuitl only to hit the trunk.

A couple feet away behind another tree. The ghost warrior removes the arrow that hit him earlier and again, sneaks over to the aztec. The Aztec slowly moves forward with his maquahuitl raised in front of him. He continues moving when he feels a warm breath come down onto his neck.

He turns around to see a pair of eyes and quickly swings his maquahuitl. The sword club scores a hit onto the ghost warrior's side and he stumbles to the side. The Aztec quickly goes for an overhead swing only to have it blocked by the German's oak shield. The German sees an opening and goes to swing his migration period sword at the Aztec's chest. The blade slices through the armor but enough to only cut the smaller man in his upper torso.

The eagle knight grunts from his wound but ignores it and pushes the giant away. He backs up and goes into a defensive stance with his chimalli shield drawn. The ghost warrior slowly approaches with his sword and shield as well and assumes his stance. They circle each other.

The Aztec strikes first with a swing from his maquahuitl aims at the giant man's legs but he jumps up and shield bashed his foe away and quickly goes to thrust his sword. The Aztec blocks with his shield but the blade punches through and cuts his arm.

The Aztec grunts and drops his shied and makes a run for it. The German isn't going to let his prey run away and gives chase. They run through the dark forest and Aztec runs to where his tepoztopilli was stashed and hides behind a tree. The German catches up and sees his victim is nowhere to be seen.

He cautiously moves forward. The Aztec waits for the ghost warrior to pass the tree he is behind and as he does, he thrusts his tepoztopilli at the giant man's side and the obsidian manages to penetrate through the chainmail and cuts into his skin. The German yells loudly in pain as his sword is pulled from his hand.

The Aztec draws his tecpatl and stabs his enemy in the thigh making his fall down in pain. The Aztec thrusts his tepoztopilli down to skewer the man but he draws his framea and stabs the Aztec in his upper leg making him stumble back and drops his tepoztopilli.

The Aztec clutches his wound and runs off. The ghost warrior is now furious and goes to run after the Aztec but the obsidian in his wounds causes unbearable pain, but he advances anyway. He drops his oak shield and searches for the eagle knight. He stops in a quite opening and hears rustling from above. He looks up and sees the eagle knight leaping down toward him with tecpatl drawn. He rolls aside.

Both warriors get up and yell at each other in their native tongue. The German does his best to ignore his pain caused by the obsidian as the Aztec puts his tecpatl away and takes his maquahuitl out. The Aztec sees his foe's pain and runs over to swing his sword club at the ghost warrior.

The ghost warrior however begins spinning around in circles with his framea and slowly releases his grip causing the spear to slowly reach out farther making the Aztec stop in his tracks. He backs off and seeing the perfect timing, rolls under the framea and swings his maquahuitl.

The ghost warrior quickly drops his framea and draws his langseax and seeing his opponent swing his sword club, ducks under it and with his langseax, swings at the Aztec's side. The armor does nothing to protect him and the langseax slices through his side deeply in a gush of blood.

The Aztec yells in pain and falls to his knees clutching his wound. He looks up to see the ghost warrior standing over him with a wicked smile on his face.

The ghost warrior swings his langseax and decapitates the head rolls away and the German runs over to pick it up.

He raises his new prize and langseax into the air and roars in victory.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Germanic Ghost Warrior

**Germanic Ghost Warrior: 547**

Migration Period Sword: 113

Framea: 203

Francisca Axe: 10

Langseax: 221

**Aztec Eagle Knight: 453**

Tecpatl: 6

Maquahuitl: 200

Tlahhuitolli: 79

Tepoztopilli: 168

_After a battle of two unique warriors. The ghost warrior wins thanks to his weapons which were better killing tools and were made of better materials. His framea and langseax scoring 200 kills each. The eagle knight only scored more kills at long range with his maquahuitl being his deadliest weapon._

"The ghost warrior won because he was much larger, had better materials in his weapons which allowed him to punch through the eagle knight's armor. Coupled with his ability to strike his enemies when they don't expect it and dominance in the x-factors allowed him to triumph." Geoff explains.

(Dawn comes and we see the sight of the fateful battle. The eagle knight's headless corpse lays there. The head nailed to a tree with his maquahuitl laid underneath it.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on Back for Blood. We conclude with two of season one's deadliest black powder marksmen._

Ottoman Janissary: Battle hardened slave soldiers who fought to expand the Ottoman empire.

vs.

Landsknecht Doppelsoldner: The brutal butcher of Germany who sacked Rome over unpaid wages.

**_Who..is..DEADLIEST?_**


	27. Back for Blood Final Match

Ottoman Janissary: Battle hardened slave soldiers who fought to expand the Ottoman empire.

(A group of janissaries are seen unleashing gunfire on several enemy troops.)

vs.

Landsknecht Doppelsoldner:The brutal butcher of Germany who sacked Rome over unpaid wages.

(A landsknecht is locked in a duel with a Swiss Guardsman in burning Rome, breaking through his defenses and slicing his throat open.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…T**HE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The Janissary swings his yataghan and decapitates the conquistador.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Landsknecht decapitates the French Musketeer captain with his zweihander.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Ottoman Janissary

Circa: 1529 A.D.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Chichak Helmet, Zirh Gomlek, Kalkan Shield

Landsknecht Doppelsoldner

Circa: 1550

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Burgonet, Munitions Armor

"Here we are folks, the final match of back for blood." Geoff says as he, Dorian and Mack sit down. "We have season one's deadliest black powder marksman facing off."

"This is an interesting match." Dorian said. "One is a battle hardened slave soldier while the other is a mercenary. Both were incredibly good with their firearms and it will be interesting to see them battle."

"Let's not just sit here, let's get started!" Mack says as they all get up.

_The elite slave warrior makes extensive use of brutal close quarters offense and early black powder weaponry:_

Short Range: Yataghan

Mid Range: Ottoman Axe

Long Range: Miquelet Rifle

Special: Gurz

_In turn the brutal mercenary came equipped with an assortment of front line weaponry that painted the European continent in the blood of its enemies:_

Short Range: Dusack

Mid Range: Zweihander

Long Range: Arquebus

Special: Katzbalger

_For close range combat, both warriors relied on swords of different designs to slaughter their enemies. The Janissary's yataghan and the Landsknecht's dusack._

_The team will now test each sword against armor. Experts Mehmed Khan and Hans Zimmer stand ready with their respective swords._

_Both experts will attack a torso wearing their opponent's armor._

"Alright guys, we'll just test to see which is better at getting through your opponent's armor." Geoff explains.

Both experts nod and Geoff gives the countdown.

"On 3...2...1...GO!"

Mehmed swings his sword at his target which is outfitted in the munitions armor of the Landsknecht. The swing only leaves a minor dent and undeterred, he stabs the yataghan getting only an inch of penetration. Hans swings his dusack at the chainmail portion of the zirh gomlek nicking a few links. He finished by swing the dusack at the plated portions only leaving a scratch.

Dorian walks over to assess the damage. "Alright, for the yataghan, your slash only left a dent which will probably leave him winded, nothing there. Your stab achieved an inch of penetration but not enough to tough the man behind the armor. For the dusack, both of your slashed did nothing at all except leave scratches."

_Both warriors have shown what their blades can do. Which gets the edge?_

"I'm giving my edge to the yataghan." Geoff started off. "Finer quality in the steel and you can slash and stab with it."

"I'm with you on that one." Dorian said. "The dusack can only slash and since it can do only that, the yataghan gets the edge here."

"Agreed, it did slightly better against armor gives it my edge. Yataghan all the way." Mack concludes.

_In short range weapons, the Janissary takes the edge with the yataghan_.

_For mid-range weapons, both warriors used deadly tools of slaughter to kill their foes. The Janissary Ottoman axe and the Landsknecht zweihander._

_Both experts walk over with their respective weapons in hand and will conduct the same test as their short range weapons._

"Okay guys, same test as your short range weapons, you may attack when ready." Geoff says.

Both experts nod and take their positions. Mehmed swings his axe at the burgonet leaving a deep dent in its side as Hans swings his zweihander at the side of the zirh gomlek breaking some chain links away exposing the torso's translucent flesh. Mehmed then takes a few steps back and thrusts his axe's spike into the munitions armor, penetrating it. He finishes off with a swing to the munitions armor just as Hans concludes his slaughter with a a thrust to the zirh gomlek which the blades goes straight through and then a swing at the chest plates.

Dorian walks over to assess the damage done. "Okay, for the Ottoman axe. The swing to the burgonet left a deep dent which will definitely leave a skull fracture from the readings we got. Your stab to the armor with the spike of your axe only achieved an inch of penetration, not enough to do anything really. And lastly, your swing to the burgonet did generate enough free to break a rib or two. That will be a debilitating injury.

He walks over to inspect the torso outfitted in the zirh gomlek. "Alright Hans, the first swing to the side of the armor broke off of this man's ribs on the left side and you also broke away some links in the chainmail. He is down with this first strike which leaves him open to the follow up strikes. The stab through the armor managed to get 5 inches of the blade in and you got his heart for an instant kill. The last strike you dented some of the plates and most likely caused a contusion of the heart."

_Both warriors have shown what their mid-ranged weapons can do. Where do out panelists stand?_

"I'm giving my edge to the zweihander." Geoff started off. It did significantly more damage to their opponent's armor while the axe didn't really do great."

"I agree." Dorian says. "More blade equals more options. Edge zweihander."

"I'm in full agreement boys. Edge zweihander."

_In mid-ranged weapons, the Landsknecht takes the edge with their zweihander._

_For long range weapons, both warriors were expert shooters with their firearms. The Janissary's miquelet rifle and the Landsknecht with their arquebus_.

The team now goes out to the range to see which weapon can pierce their opponent's armor to kill. Hans stands ready with his arquebus alongside Mehmed with his miquelet rifle. Both experts stand 20 yards away from the targets.

"Alright guys, one shot is all we need to see, you may fire when ready!" Geoff calls out.

Both experts aim their respective firearms at their targets. Hans pulls the trigger first on his arquebus and hits the zirh gomlek. Leaving a massive hole in the chainmail portion. Mehmed then aims his miquelet rifle at his target squeezes the trigger and fires. The bullet punches a massive hole in the munitions armor to the awe of the panelists.

"Ohhh dear, look at the size of that hole!" Geoff says as he, Dorian and Mack walk over.

Dorian checks the damage. "First for the arquebus, your shot managed to break through the chainmail portion, but it hits the spleen but no kill. Just massive pain for the guy. For the miquelet rifle, you shot the guy straight through the heart causing an instant kill and I guarantee their are tons of fragments in the body.

_Both sides have now shown their firearms could do to their opponent's armor. Which one gets the edge?_

"I'm with the miquelet rifle." Geoff starts off. "It's a rifle and spells accuracy to me."

"True, the Landsknecht may be an expert with his gun, but the Janissary has the advantage in accuracy with his and he can score more instant kills with his rifle. Edge miquelet rifle."

"Agreed, edge miquelet rifle." Mack says.

_In long range weapons, the Janissaries take the edge with their miquelet rifle._

XXXXXXXXXX

_For special weapons, both sides used lethal sidearm to get the job done. The Janissary gurz and the Landsknecht katzbalger._

_Both experts stand ready with their special weapons in hand. They will do the same tests as before._

"On 3...2...1...GO!" Geoff calls out.

Mehmed swings his gurz overhead at the burgonet, denting it severely as he swings it sideways and hits the burgonet again. He then swings twice into the munitions armor leaving moderate dents in it. Hans takes his katzbalger and swings at the chichak leaving behind a scratch. He then swings at the side of the armor nicking a few rings before thrusting the blade through the chest in between the plates.

Dorian walks over. "Let's see what we have here. For the gurz, the two swings to the burgonet dented it and with both combined will cause a skull fracture. The two strikes to the chest were enough to break about 3 of this guy's ribs leaving him incapacitated. For the katzbalger, your first strike only scratched this man's helmet surprising him. The strike to the chainmail portion of the armor only left scratches as well. The stab in between the blades managed to get his heart for an instant kill."

_Both warriors have shown what their sidearms can do, which gets the edge?_

"I'm siding with the katzbalger." Geoff said. "Blades always outperform maces and that is what we saw."

"Agreed, the gurz didn't cause enough damage to kill the Landsknecht but the katzbalger got through the toughest chainmail ever. Edge katzbalger." Dorian said.

"And with more options gives the katzbalger my edge as well." Mack finished

_In special weapons, the Landsknecht takes the edge with their katzbalger._

_Coming up, two of season one's deadliest black powder marksman face off to see who is the 'Deadliest Warrior'._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here." Mack said.

"The Janissaries are rated a 94 to the Landsknecht's 84 due to the Germans being mercenaries."

"For physicality, the Ottoman will be rated a 91 since they would march for days on end. The Landsknecht had an 88."

"Next we will do loyalty and we rated the Janissaries a 95 to the Landsknecht's 67."

"For operational experience, the Janissaries had a 92 to the Landsknecht's who will be rated a 90."

"Lastly, there is killer instinct. The Janissaries were slaves which would have drove them to perfect their killing abilities. They had a 94 to the Landsknecht's 89."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two famed black powder marksman?_

"The conclusion of back for blood begins now, let's see who prevails." Mack says hitting the switch.

XXXXXXXXX

The battle begins on the lush green plains of Germany. Five Landsknechts are seen cleaning and maintaining their weapons. Word of a powerful empire from the middle east advancing west has put them on guard. They are well prepared to defend their home against these foreign invaders.

**Landsknecht: 5**

About a football field away, five janissaries are scouting the area to see what defensive capabilities it has to see if they will meet tough resistance. They continue marching where they eventually see the five Landsknechts.

**Janissary: 5**

The Janissary captain orders his men to slowly walk over to the Germans. They slowly creep towards the Landsknechts and as they come within several yards of them and take cover behind a small hill. The Janissary captain orders his men to load up their miquelet rifles. They jump out from the hill and the quite scenery soon erupts with gunfire. A landsknecht is hit in the side of his burgonet, the bullet travels through his head and exits out the other side in a splatter of blood and brain matter.

**Landsknecht: 4 - Janissary: 5**

The Hauptmann orders his men to take their arquebus to fire back. They aim their guns at the Janissaries who are in the process of reloading and fire. A Janissary is graze in the side of his arm while his comrade to his left isn't so lucky and takes a round through his mouth shattering his teeth and exiting out the back of his head while the other janissaries were lucky as the bullets whizz past their heads.

**Landsknecht: 4 - Janissary: 4**

A Janissary is seen finished reloading but he had no time to shoot as captains of both order their men to draw their weapons and charge. The Janissaries charge out of the hill as the Landsknechts to the same. Both sides meet in the middle of the field, the sound of steel clanging against steel echoes throughout the plains. A Janissary and landsknecht become locked in a duel. The Ottoman attempts a swing with his axe but the German jumps back to avoid having his face cleaved and quickly charges the janissary with his zweihander.

The Janissary quickly recovers from his swing and swings his axe downward severing the Landsknecht's leg at the knee. The German falls over and yells at his stump. With his opponent wriggling the Ottoman brings the spike end of the axe down onto his opponents face.

**Landsknecht: 3 - Janissary: 4**

The Ottoman's victory is short lived when the Hauptmann stabs through his chainmail with his katzbalger protruding from the other side. The Ottoman gasps and coughs blood and the German shoves him off his blade.

**Landsknecht: 3 - Janissary: 3**

The Janissary captain is seen dueling with the Landsknecht second in command. The mercenary draws his dusack and wildly swings it at the janissary. The Ottoman ducks a horizontal swing and quickly draws his yataghan and swings it. The Landsknecht jumps sideways to avoid losing an arm and grabs the Ottoman by his armor to try to swing at his neck.

The Ottoman captain reacts by kicking the German in his knee causing him to let go. Seeing the German holding his knee, the Janissary takes the chance to swing his yataghan at the German's neck decapitating him with blood spraying everywhere.

**Landsknecht: 2 - Janissary: 3**

Elsewhere, a landsknecht is seen engaging with the other two janissaries. One Ottoman attempts to thrusts his axe at the German but he moves to the side and with his zweihander, swings at the shaft of the axe and nearly dents it in half almost breaking it.

The Ottoman can only look on in shock as the German swings his massive sword and hits him in the side knocking him a few feet aside contusion his heart.

**Landsknecht: 2 - Janissary: 2**

He turns the face his other foe only to have a gurz swung onto the top of his head denting his burgonet. The blow sends the German sprawling and holding his head in pain as he moans. His moans are silenced at the gurz is brought down onto his exposed face smashing it inwards like an egg.

**Landsknecht: 1 - Janissary: 2**

With his foe dead, the gurz wielding Janissary runs off to find his captain. He eventually meets up with him and yells to alert him that he is still alive. As the Ottoman captain turns over to see his man, the Janissary is grabbed from behind and his throat is slit by the Hauptmann's dusack. The Janissary captain can only look on in anger as his fellow twitches before going limp.

**Landsknecht: 1 - Janissary: 1**

The Hauptmann tosses the dead Janissary aside and looks at the captain. The Ottoman draws his yataghan and kalkan Shield and slowly advances on the German. The Hauptmann does the same with his dusack held in front of him and both meet each other halfway.

The German attacks first with a a slash directed at the Ottoman's face who proceeds to block it with his shield and responds by swinging his yataghan downwards aimed at the German's leg.

The Hauptmann jumps to avoid the strike and shoves the Ottoman backwards and swings his dusack again only to have the slash avoided when the Ottoman ducks.

The two leaders assume their stances and circle each other. The Ottoman mounts a charge at the Hauptmann who moved quickly to the side and brings his dusack down onto the Janissary's head. The Janissary however quickly reacts by bringing his sword out and slashes at the German's arm severing it at the elbow. The Landsknecht sees this and quickly brings his arm up and suffers only a graze.

He grunts and swings his dusack again and manages to cut the Ottoman across his face. The Ottoman stumbles back and looks over towards the hill. He decides to run over to it and the Hauptmann gives chase. The Janissary gets onto the hill and beds over to pick something up. The German doesn't pay attention to it and when he reaches the janissary, he tackles him and both to rolling down the other side of the hill.

They stop and the Hauptmann is the first to get up. He sees the janissary struggling to get up and he in anger gets up and yells. He stands over the janissary to finish him off but suddenly, a gunshot is heard and the Landsknecht falls over dead. A bullet hole where his nose used to be visible.

**Landsknecht: 0 - Janissary: 1**

The Janissary is seen laying there with a loaded miquelet rifle one of his men had managed to reload earlier.

He gets up and walks over cautiously to the hauptmann. Upon seeing he is dead, the Janissary lifts his yataghan up and yells "Osmanlı İmparatorluğu için!"

XXXXXXX

Winner: Ottoman Janissary

**Ottoman Janissary: 524**

Yataghan: 102

Ottoman Axe: 90

Miquelet Rifle: 221

Gurz: 111

**Landsknecht Doppelsoldner: 476**

Dusack: 54

Zweihander: 239

Arquebus: 120

Katzbalger: 63

_In a close battle between season one's deadliest black powder marksman, the Ottoman Janissaries win. Their miquelet rifle scoring 221 kills being their deadiest weapon. The Landsknecht wasn't far behind with their zweihander scoring 236 making it the deadliest overall weapon in the simulator._

"The Ottoman Janissaries win because even though they had the armor that was more easily pierced, their superior marksmanship and ability to outshoot the Landsknecht's a majority of the time is what lead them to victory. As long as they could keep the battle at longer ranges, victory was achieved. The Landsknecht's armor and zweihander however made it very difficult for them to win." Geoff explains.

(The Janissary captain is seen slowly walking back to base camp. Strapped to his back is a zweihander he took from a dead landsknecht. He will inform his superior that the area will be an easy victory as Germany will fall to the Ottoman Empire.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, we move on to redemption matches as the fallen are given a second chance at victory._

Zulu: The fierce South African killer who under the reign of Shaka created one of the largest empires in the African continent.

vs.

Gladiator: The Proud thrilling killer of ancient Rome.

_**Who...is...Deadliest?!**_

And that concludes back for blood folks!


	28. Redemption Match: 1

Zulu: The fierce South African killer who carved out one of the largest empires in Africa under the blood soaked reign of Shaka.

(A Zulu warrior brutally slashes away at a rival tribesman with his Zulu Axe.)

vs.

Gladiator: Proud, thrilling killer of ancient Rome.

(A gladiator is seen stabbing his downed opponent with his sica.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..**.THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_During their last battles both warriors were soundly defeated by their respective opponents..._

(The Zulu is seen on his knees, the Apache brings his war club down onto his skull smashing it.)

_...but now, each warrior will be given a chance for redemption and will face off in a one-on-one confrontation._

(The gladiator has his head smashed by the Celt's burda club.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Zulu

Circa: 1826 A.D.

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Ishlangu shield

Gladiator

Circa: 100 A.D.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 185 lbs

Armor: Murmillo Helmet, Leather Belt, Lorica Manica, Galerus, Wooden Shield

"So here it begins, redemption." Geoff started off. "We will now bring our defeated warriors back and they will be given a second chance."

"The last time we saw both these warriors, things weren't looking very good for either of them," Dorian said, "but now things will be different. One of them will be given the chance to avenge his loss in a different battle."

"With that, this first redemption match is interesting." Mack said. "The Zulu is trained extensively under some of the harshest regimes implemented by Shaka Zulu himself. The gladiator is trained to fight and please the crowd. I can't wait see who wins this."

_The mighty Zulu comes equipped with an innovative arsenal which helped establish their military might:_

Short Range: Zulu Axe

Mid-Range: Iklwa

Long Range: Isijula

Special: Knobkerrie

_Likewise, a gladiator was trained in the art of killing, using a wide range of lethal, crowd-pleasing weapons:_

Short Range: Sica

Mid-Range: Trident &amp; Net

Long Range: Plumbata

Special: Scissor

_For short range combat both warriors came into battle with influential weapons that helped shaped the course of combat on their respective continents. The Zulu axe and the sica sword._

_The panel starts out by reviewing the tape of each weapon in action and offers their insights._

"I'm giving the edge to the Zulu axe." Goff started off. "I does more damage with each strike. Edge Zulu axe.

"Agreed, the sica maybe have more blade giving it more options, but the Zulu axe does far more horrific damage than the sica ever could, edge Zulu axe." Dorian said.

"I'm with you guys all the way, Zulu axe." Mack finishes.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Zulu with his Zulu axe._

_For mid ranged weapons, both warriors used nasty mid-ranged killer to slaughter their foes. The iklwa of the Zulu and the trident &amp; net combination of the gladiator._

_The team now reviews the eating of both weapons and decide which gets the edge._

"No brainer, the trident &amp; net combo takes the edge here." Geoff starts. Superior reach and the net will be a huge problem for the Zulu."

"I'm calling it even." Dorian countered. The iklwa combined with the ishlangu shield is just as deadly a combo as the trident &amp; net. It's even here."

"You couldn't be more right doc." Mack said. "Plus, if the gladiator is farther away, he takes it but up close, the iklwa dominates and also, the Zulus use the iklwa like a short sword. Edge even."

_In mid-ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

_For long ranged weapons, both warriors used deadly missle weapons to take their foes down from a distance. The Zulu isijula and the gladiator plumbata._

_The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action and after that, give their insights._

"I'm with the isijula." Geoff said not hesitant. "Bigger missle weapon and it has a huge area in which to cause a kill since the gladiator is unarmored."

"Yeah, the plumbata most likely not pierce the ishlangu and it is so tiny compared to the isijula. Edge isijula." Dorian said.

"And the fact that the gladiator's helmet limits his view, he won't see that isijula coming at him. Edge isijula." Mack concluded

_In long range weapons, the Zulu takes the edge with the isijula._

XXXXXXX

_For special weapons, both warriors used very different weapons. The Zulu knobkerrie and the gladiator's scissor._

_The team now reviews both weapons in action and offer their insights._

"Scissor, plain and simple." Geoff said.

"Superior materials and since it hits and kills in a larger area, the scissor takes it." Dorian said.

"Bludgeoning isn't really a great way to kill someone, slicing and dicing takes the edge anyday, edge scissor." Mack concludes.

_In special weapons, the gladiator takes the edge with his scissor._

_Coming up, two defeated warriors are resurrected for one final battle, but only one of them will have a chance at redemption and the right to be called 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, as usual, we will review the x-factors of both warriors." Mack said.

"For training, the Zulu was rated a 92 to the gladiator's 71."

"For physicality, the gladiator was rated a 94 to the Zulu's 87."

"For ferocity, the gladiator had a razor thin edge with a 90 to the Zulu's 89."

"For killer instinct, the Zulu was rated a 92 to the gladiator's 90."

"Lastly, we have endurance. The gladiator fought through pain and injuries while the Zulu fought in a much harsher climate. Both men will have a 93 each."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two polar opposites?_

_Aggressive expansionist_

(A large group of Zulu's are seen attacking an army of rival tribesmen.)

_vs._

_Thrill killer_

(A gladiator is seen thrusting his trident into a fallen foe and basks in the cheers of his audience.)

_Brute Force_

(A Zulu overwhelms a rival tribesman before hacking him senseless with his axe.)

_vs._

_Frontal Assault_

(A gladiator charges at another gladiator head on with his shield and sica drawn.)

"I'm excited to see our first redemption match, let's see who wins." Mack said flipping the switch.

XXXXXXXXX

A gladiator is seen walking through a small pathway in a dry arid area with a small rocky cliff to his left. He has escape his captors and has somehow ended up in Africa.

He continues walking forward when he comes to a where to pathway leads an open area with a steeper cliff to his right that drops into a small ravine. He stops when he hears the sound of someone running towards him. He looks and sees a Zulu running his way.

The Zulu stops dead in his track and notices the intruder. He then takes his iklwa out and pounds on it and shouts at the gladiator. The Zulu then resumes his run towards the gladiator and he responds by taking out a plumbata and chucks it at the charging African warrior.

The Zulu rolls forward to dodge the dart and draws his isijula and hurls it forward at the Roman. The gladiator lifts his shield up just in time to block the missle from skewering him through the eye.

He then goes to yank the isijula out as the Zulu gets up and continues running. The gladiator manages to yank the isijula out and as he looks up, the Zulu has already swung his Zulu axe in an overhead chop and the axe connects with his murmillo helmet denting it and sending him stumbling backwards.

In the midst of his daze, the gladiator shoves the Zulu away and draws his sica. He thrusts forward at the stumbling Zulu who intercepts the sica with the concave part of his axe's blade with maneuvers it so the sica is pulled away from the gladiator's grip.

The gladiator backs up quickly and lifts his shield up to block an oncoming swing from the Zulu axe and shoves him away again with his shield. Seeing his foe stumble backwards, he takes his net and hurls it at the African powerhouse.

The net entangles the Zulu causing him drop his axe and he struggles to free himself. The gladiator takes this opportunity and thrusts his trident forward. The Zulu twirls past the points of the trident and tackles the gladiator down to the ground.

The Zulu managed to get an arm free and gets his iklwa which is Strapped to his side and uses it to cut the net off of him. He tosses the shredded net away and turns around to see the gladiator charging at him with his trident pointed out. The Zulu quickly raises his shield up to block it but it is pierced by the trident's middle prong.

He reacts to this by twisting his ishlangu shield which also makes the gladiator's arm twist as well and upon seeing the opening he just created, he thrusts his iklwa at the gladiator who drops his trident and jumps back and bashes his iklwa away which lands near the drop into the ravine.

The Zulu rolls aside to create some space between them and draws his knobkerrie. The gladiator slips his scissor on and yells at the Zulu who jumps and kicks his feet at the gladiator while yelling. Both warriors were determined to kill each other more than ever now and knew it had to end. The Zulu charges first behind his shield and the gladiator does the same.

Both meet and the force knocks both warriors backwards. The gladiator thrusts his scissors out to cut the Zulu's stomach but the Zulu rolls around it and swings his club at the gladiator's helmet knocking it right off.

The Zulu does a follow up swing and manages to smash the gladiator in his shield wielding arm and the gladiator yells out loud at the pain. The thrusts his scissor again and managed to cut the Zulu across his club wielding arm and kicks him back.

The Zulu stumbles backwards and drops his club. The gladiator yells in anger and cares forward as the Zulu runs over to his iklwa.

The Zulu bends over to pick up his iklwa and around to see the charging gladiator. The gladiator was so caught up in the moment and when he reaches the Zulu, he thrusts his scissor outwards only to be have the iklwa's blade swung against the base of his scissor which makes his arm jerk upward.

Seeing his chance, the Zulu swings his iklwa at the gladiator's exposed chest twice before slashing him across the knee. The gladiator grimaces and tried to block another thrust from the iklwa but the Zulu grabs the scissor and stabs the gladiator in his heart.

The gladiator gasps and then coughs up blood and slowly goes onto his knees. The Zulu wriggled his iklwa around causing the gladiator to twitch weakly before going limp.

He withdraws his iklwa and kicks the dead gladiator over the edge and into the ravine below. He raises his bloodied iklwa in the air and yells 'ZULU ZULU!' in victory

XXXXXXXXX

Winner: Zulu

**Zulu: 584**

Zulu Axe: 152

Iklwa: 228

Isijula: 60

Knobkerrie: 144

**Gladiator: 416**

Sica: 127

Trident &amp; Net: 225

Plumbata: 10

Scissor: 54

_In a climatic battle between two of history's vicious warriors, the Zulu is the one who redeems himself. His iklwa scoring 228 kills in the simulator making it the deadliest weapons. The gladiator did his best with his trident &amp; net combo scoring 225 kills making it his most lethal weapon._

"The Zulu won because even though the gladiator fought every day for the sake of his life, he did not have enough armor to protect himself from the deadly weapons the Zulu carried which left him vulnerable to the Zulu's attacks which is what caused him to lose. You have to give the gladiator credit though because he never gave up and fought till the end." Geoff explains.

(The Zulu warrior is seen back at his village. He is proudly presenting the defeated gladiator's weapons to Shaka, more weapons to add to their arsenal.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on redemption, two fierce native warriors of their respective continents do battle._

Zande: Ferocious barbarian of Central Africa who utilized psychological warfare at its finest.

vs.

Cheyenne Dog Soldier: The fierce costumed warrior who resisted American expansion into the Great Plains.

**_Who..is..Deadliest!?_**


	29. Redemption Match: 2

Zande: Ferocious barbarian of Central Africa who utilized psychological warfare at its finest.

(A group of Zande warriors charge into a rival tribe's village.)

vs.

Cheyenne Dog Soldier: The fierce costumed warrior who resisted American expansion into the Great Plains.

(A Dog Soldier ambushes an American soldier, bashing his skull in with his gunstock war club.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..**.THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_During their last battles both warriors were soundly defeated by their respective opponents..._

(The Zande is seen being strangled by the Koa's pikoi before having his neck snapped.)

_...but now, each warrior will be given a chance for redemption and will face off in a one-on-one confrontation_.

(The dog soldier is seen getting stabbed multiple times in his throat by the eagle knight's tacpatl before having his heart removed.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Zande:

Circa: 1820

Height: 5' 9

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Kube Shield

Cheyenne Dog Soldier:

Circa: 1869 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Bone-Pipe Breastplate, Buffalo Hide Shield

"Alright folks, redemption match two. We have two tribal warriors who were soundly defeated by strong opponents. Today only one tribal warrior will redeem himself." Geoff started as he, Mack and Dorian gather around the computer.

"The Zande may have the superior materials in his weapons, but the Cheyenne fights much more ferociously to protect his way of life." Dorian said.

"This would no doubt be very interesting because these are two very fierce warriors from their respective continents and it will be very interesting to see them fight in the simulator." Mack explains.

_The Zande brings a plethora of simple, iron aged weapons intended for murder:_

Short Range: Makraka

Mid-Range: Makrigga

Long Range: Kpinga

Special: Shotel

_In turn The proud Dog Soldier rode into battle with an assortment of earthen-based weaponry aimed at halting expansion into his sacred lands:_

Short Range: Flint Tomahawk

Mid-Range: Buffalo Lance

Long Range: Self Bow

Special: Gunstock War Club

_For short range, both warriors utilized deadly, yet simple weapons to murder their foes. The Zande makraka and the Dog Soldier flint tomahawk._

_The panelists now review the tests of both weapons in action from their respective matches and soon make a decision._

"I would call it even but the makraka is too one-dimensional." Geoff started off. "Like the Apache, the Dog Soldier would throw his tomahawks."

"The Dog soldier can take the Zande down from a farther range. The makraka is slash only while the flint tomahawk can hack and function as a projectile. Edge flint tomahawk." Dorian seconded.

"Agreed, for versatility and skill with his weapon gives the dog soldier the edge." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the dog soldier takes the edge with his flint tomahawk._

_For mid-range weapons, both warriors took their foe down either two vicious spears. The makrigga for the Zande and the buffalo lance of the dog soldier._

_The team then reviews the tests of each weapon in previous episodes and after a debate they come to a conclusion._

"This is a tough decision. The makrigga causes horrible trauma with the barbed ends but then the buffalo lance is less cumbersome. I'm calling it even here." Geoff started off.

"I'm with the makrigga" Dorian countered. "The trauma it does it tremendously lethal and it basically needs one strike and you're done. Edge makrigga."

"For me doc, I'm even on it as well." Mack said. "The makrigga is slightly longer and deals more trauma but the lance is slightly shorter and less cumbersome. To me it's even here."

_In mid-ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

_For long range, both warriors used very different projectiles to take their enemies down from a distance. The Zande kpinga and the dog soldier self bow._

_The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action in their previous episodes and the decision is as easy as ever._

"Self bow, more range that's all there is to say." Geoff said.

"I'm with the self bow too but just barely due to the kpinga's lethality." Dorian said.

"For me, the self bow's range will allow the dog soldier to bring the Zande down from a much farther distance. That gives him the edge." Mack concluded.

_In long range weapons, the dog soldier takes the edge with his self bow_.

XXXXXXX

_For special weapons both warriors took their foes down with two sinple, yet lethal weapons. The Zande shotel and the dog soldier gunstock war club._

_The team now reviews the testing of both weapons in action and after that, come to a conclusion._

"This is a pretty close conparison." Geoff started off. "The gunstock war club has the versatility and the shotel has the superior material. I might have to call it even."

"I'm giving the edge to the shotel." Dorian said. "Superior reach and metallurgy always gets me. Edge shotel."

"I agree with you doc, the war club may have great versatility, but the superior reach and metallurgy of the shotel wins and also, slashing beats bludgeoning any day."

_In special weapons, the Zande takes the edge with his shotel._

_Coming up, two defeated warriors are resurrected for one final battle, but only one of them will have a chance at redemption and the right to be called 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors like always." Mack said.

"For training, the Zande was rated an 86 to the dog soldier's 81."

"For endurance, the Zande was rated a 91 to the dog soldier's 79."

"For killer instinct, the dog soldier was rated a 92 to the Zande with a 90."

"For physicality, the Zande had an 89 to the dog soldier's 80."

"Lastly, we have ferocity. The dog soldier was rated an 88 to the Zande's 85."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win between two ferocious natives?_

"In the end, only one will redeem himself, lets find out." Mack says.

XXXXXXX

The battle begins on a dry arid plain in Africa. A Cheyenne Dog Soldier has become separated by his band and has been searching endlessly for them. He comes across a small camp with some slain gazelles cooking over a fire. He cautiously walks over and sits on a log next to the fire.

He was pretty hungry anyway so he takes a leg from the gazelle and begins digging into it. Nearby however a Zande is angry at this random intruder encroaching on his camp and eating his lunch that he intended to bring back to his village.

The Zande slowly creeps up and takes a kpinga in hand. He accidently steps on a twig and the dog soldier hears it and jumps up with his flint tomahawk in hand.

He scans the nearby brush and suddenly, he hears a strange sound and sees a kpinga flung at him. He quickly ducks just in time to avoid having the kpinga's blade dug into his face. He gets up and looks at the brushes as the Zande makes his presence known by walking out the brush.

The Dog soldier knows he now has a fight in his hands. The Zande withdraws his makraka and charges at the Native American.

The Dog soldier charges back and both tackle each other causing them to stumble back. The Dog soldier would strike first by swinging his flint tomahawk at the Zande's headdress and knocks it off also causing the African to stumble sideways.

The dog soldier takes a chance and jump attacks his foe with his tomahawk but the Zande rolls out the way and swings his makraka at the dog soldier's leg cutting it.

The Native grunts in pain and turns and tosses his flint tomahawk at the Zande which embeds into his shoulder. The Zande yells and pulls it out. He then runs over to his camp and picks up his Kube shield and holds it protectively in front of him.

The dog soldier runs into the brushes to plan his next move and the Zande gives chase. When the Zande runs into the brush. He does not see the Native anywhere. He slowly walks deeper into the brushes.

He continues walking when suddenly, an arrow hits him in his shield arm and he grunts and turns to his right just as another arrow flies his way. He lifts the kube up just in time to block it from hitting his eye. He goes to take the arrow out when he suddenly hears a war cry, he looks up and sees the dog soldier jump attacking him with his gunstock war club and the Zander lifts the kube to block it.

The Zander reacts quickly by swinging his makraka out to hopefully catch the dog soldier in his side. The dog soldier reacts by dropping his club and rolls away then draws his buffalo lance and quickly goes to thrust it at the Zande who again blocks but the blade of the lance punches through and Zande loses his grip when the dog soldier twists the lance around and after a brief struggle, the dog soldier yanks the kube away and throws it aside.

The Zande now furious swings his makraka wildly hoping to hit the Native. The dog soldier ducks under a swing and thrusts his lance and gets the blade into the Zande's stomach, however the Zande tackles the dog soldier to the ground and draws his shotel to and goes to swing it with the hopes of decapitating the Native.

The dog soldier managed to catch the shotel wielding arm and both warriors struggle as they both hold the shotel and push each other back and forth.

The dog soldier allowed the shotel to come downward but moved his head to the side quickly and elbows the Zande in his side making him fall over. The native gets up and runs to create some distance between him and his foe.

The Zande is now incredibly pissed off and runs after the dog soldier. The dog soldier runs back to the camp and turns to find the Zande has followed him. The Zande bears his teeth with a 'NYAM NYAM' and picks up his makrigga which laid by the fire.

Both warriors now hold their respective spears and point it at each other. They circle and the Zande would be the first to strike with a thrust to which the dog soldier parried and thrusts the opposite end of his lance at the Zande hitting him in the chest knocking the wind out of him and knocks him back.

The dog soldier thrusts his lance quickly hoping to get the Zande but the African warrior rolls around it and punches the dog soldier in the face making him stumble backwards. The Zande then hits the dog soldier with the makrigga's opposite end of for shafts and the blow knocks the native downwards and onto the ground.

With his opponent down, the Zande stands tall over the dog soldier and prepares to bring his makrigga down when suddenly, he stops dead in his tracks with a shocked expression on his face. He was so caught up in the moment he failed to see the dog soldier hadn't dropped his buffalo lance and had thrusted it into his chest. The dog soldier then pushes the Zande off of him with his lance and forces him on his back to the ground.

The Zande cries out in pain as the dog soldier twists the lance violently causing the Zande to cough blood and twitch before going lim. The dog soldier withdraws his lance from the Zande's chest and raises it high into the air and yells in victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Cheyenne Dog Soldier: 515**

Flint Tomahawk: 94

Buffalo Lance: 201

Self Bow: 100

Gunstock War Club: 120

**Zande: 485**

Makraka: 99

Makrigga: 204

Kpinga: 97

Shotel: 85

_In a vicious battle between two native warriors, the dog soldier manages to seize victory. His buffalo lance being his most lethal weapon. The Zande nearly defeated him though due to his superior metallurgy in his weapons with his makrigga scoring 204 kills._

"The dog soldier won because even though his weapons were inferior material wise, his self bow allowed him to keep the Zande at a distance and even if the Zande closed the distance, the dog soldier was just as lethal up close as he was at long. The Zande did what he could and due to his efforts, he made this a close fight." Geoff explains.

(We see the dog soldier resting at the Zande's camp, now his for the taking. He is seen eating the gazelle from earlier and will wait here for his brethren. The Zande's markrigga by his side, a homage to a powerful new adversary.)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on redemption, two warriors who fought off invaders do battle._

Spartan: Battlefield butcher of ancient Greece.

vs.

Rajput: India's fierce defenders who utilized an array of bizarre weapons designed to kill.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_


	30. Redemption Match: 3

Spartan: The battlefield butcher of ancient Greece do resisted Persian tyranny.

(A spartan is seen slamming his aspis into a Persian, then finishing him off with his xiphos.)

vs.

Rajput: India's menacing martial arts master, who mastered a diabolical arsenal designed to kill.

(A Rajput is seen cutting down an invader with a swing from his Khanda.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is.**..THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_During their last battles both warriors were soundly defeated by their respective opponents..._

(The Spartan has his legs cut off by the highlander's claymore and falls to the ground. The claymore is then thrusted through the opening of his helmet into his eye.)

_...but now, each warrior will be given a chance for redemption and will face off in a one-on-one confrontation._

(The Rajput has his leg cut off by the knight's broadsword and then the knight thrusts his blade through his throat.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Spartan:

Circa: 480 B.C.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Cuirass, Greaves and Arm Guards, Corinthian Helmet

Rajput

Circa: 900 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Arm and Hand Guards, Dhal Shield

"I can sense this is going to be our closest redemption match." Mack said as he, Geoff and Dorian gather around a table displaying the weapons of both warriors. "These two warriors are famous for their warfare mentality and deployment."

"It's so going to be hard to decide the winner for this." Geoff seconded. "Both are trained since childhood and fought constantly."

"The Rajput may have the superior matallurgy in his weapons and armor, but the Spartan has the intense training which leaves him extremely well conditioned meaning these two can easily fight each other for hours on end if need be." Dorian said.

_The bronze powerhouse was outfitted with an assortment of brutal weapons that enabled him to cut down all who stood before him:_

Short Range: Xiphos

Mid-Range: Dory

Long Range: Javelin

Special: Aspis

_In turn the Rajput came equipped with a varied assortment of exotic weapons designed to cut down all invaders:_

Short Range: Khanda

Mid-Range: Bhuj

Long Range: Chakram

Special: Katar

_For short ranged weapons both warriors utilized two swords of drastically different designs to cut their foes down. The spartan xiphos and the rajput's khanda._

_The team then reviews the tapes of both weapons in action from their respective first battles._

"Okay, we'll need to test these two swords against their opponent's armor." Geoff said.

_Experts Barry Jacobsen and Gugun Deep Singh walked up to two gel torsos wearing their opponent's respective armor._

"Alright you guys, I want to see shots to the helmet of your foe and then the armor, that's all to see who can cause more damage to their opponent's armor." Geoff explained.

Barry and Gugun nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1...Go!"

Barry swings his xiphos at the helmet of the Rajput leaving only a small scratch just as Gugun swung his khanda at the spartan's Corinthian helmet leaving a huge dent. Both experts then attack their opponent's armor with Barry thrusting his xiphos into the coat of 10,000 nails and Gugun swinging his khanda at the Spartan's bronze breastplate leaving a moderate dent. Barry pulls his sword out revealing the blade dented at an awkward angle.

"Oh, not good." Mack whispered to Geoff as they walk up to inspect the damage.

"Okay, for you Barry, your swing to the helmet well, left only a scratch and we didn't detect enough force to cause a skull fracture so he is only spooked. The thrust into the armor did not generate enough force to pent rate and touch the skin underneath and the steel plate did it's job and protected this guy, and your sword is bent because of that." Dorian said before making his way to Gugun

"Gugun, your swing to the helmet dented it enough to cause a skull fracture and he will eventually die from that. And your swing to the breastplate generated enough force to break one rib incapacitating this man leaving him open for more of your attacks.

_After a display of both weapons, which one gets the edge?_

"I'm siding with the khanda." Geoff started off. "It is made of superior metals and it inflicted more damage on its opponent's armor. Edge khanda."

"I agree and also give it to the khanda." Dorian seconded. "Superior martial skill with his weapon and reach gives the Rajput khanda my edge."

"I'm with you both on this, edge khanda." Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the khanda takes the edge._

_For mid-range weapons both warriors slaughtered their foes with two different but lethal polearms. The spartan dory and the Rajput bhuj._

_Experts Barry Jacobsen and Gugun Deep Singh now stand with their respective polearms ready. Like their sword test they will attack a torso outfitted in their opponent's armor._

"Okay guys, this will be the same exact thing as with your swords, you may behind when ready." Geoff said

Barry and Gugun nod and Barry thrusts his dory at the torso and manages to pierce through the coat of 10,000 nails. However, when he retracts his spear the tip is revealed to be severely dented. Gugun swings his bhuj at the helmet of his target leaving a massive dent before taking out the bhuj's hidden dagger and thrusting it into the breastplate penatrating it.

Doctor Dorian walks over to check the damage done. "What I'm seeing here with the dory is well, the tip is bent but you did manage to generate enough force to break one rib which will leave him vulnerable to other strikes." He then moves over to examine Gugun's work. "The first strike to the helmet registered 500 PSI which is a massive skull fracture which would kill him alone and with your thrust with the dagger, you pierced and managed to cause a superficial cut."

"I also notice with that helmet shot, the hit was enough to make his head jerk 90 degrees and that would indicate paralysis, another good job Gugun." Geoff commented.

_After the testing of both weapon's capabilities to go through armor, which gives it's warrior the edge?_

"I'm siding with the bhuj guys." Geoff starts off. "Superior metals in it and it didn't bend and also combined with the rajput's gatka training makes it even deadlier."

"I agree as well Geoff." Dorian seconded. "The armor failure speaks for itself. Edge bhuj."

"Agreed, superior metals and better results against armor gives it the edge." Mack concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Rajput with the bhuj._

_For long range weapons both warriors used weapons to impale and decapitate their foes. The spartan javelin and the rajput chakram._

_The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action from their previous match and come to a decision._

"Okay, both weapons are used to throw at your opponents but I'm giving the edge to the chakram because of its speed." Geoff started off.

"I second that." Dorian said. "The chakram can decapitate the spartan easily and the javelin isn't really reliable in causing a kill."

"Not to mention it is known to ricochet. Edge chakram." Mack finished.

_In long range weapons the Rajput takes the edge with the chakram._

XXXXXXXXX

_Now we move on to special weapons and these two warriors used two very different tools to slaughter their foes. The spartan's aspis and the rajput's katar._

_The team now reviews the testing of both weapons from previous episodes and come to a conclusion._

"This is a really tough call for me. The katar had the disarming capabilities and you have two of them but the aspis has the offensive and defensive options. I might have to call this even here." Geoff started off.

"I'm even on it too." Dorian said. "I'm with exactly what you just said, edge even."

"The katar will no doubt puncture the spartan's armor, I think I can go through the shield but I can't call that and both are great offense and defense weapons, edge even." Mack concluded.

_In special __weapons our warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, two defeated warriors are resurrected for one final battle, but only one of them will have a chance at redemption and the right to be called 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here as always." Mack said.

"First and foremost, we have training. Both these warriors are trained since childhood and are easily two of the best trained warrior classes next to the Samurai and Knights. Both are rated a 100."

"Next up is killer instinct. Both warriors were bred killers but we gave the spartan a slight edge with a 100 to the rajput's 97."

"Next is physicality. Both these warriors were physically and mentally hardwired for war. Both have a 95."

"Up next is intimidation and the spartan was rated a 93 to the rajput's 90."

"Lastly we have ferocity. The rajput had to constantly fight off invasions. He was rated a 94 to the spartan's 93."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two similar warriors?_

_West_

(300 spartans are seen forming a shield wall as a force of Persian immortals approach them.)

_vs._

_East_

(A group of rajputs are seen fighting off a group of turks.)

_Devotion to glory and battle_

(Victorious spartans are seen yelling in victory with their armor washed in the blood of their slain enemies.)

_vs._

_Devotion to heritage and country_

(A rajput is seen with his father learning to how use his weapons.)

"In the end, only one will be redeemed, let's find out." Mack said hitting the switch

XXXXXXXXX

A rajput is seen walking in a quite forest. He has been separated from his brothers and has been looking for them for about an hour or so. He comes across a clearing in the forest and stops to rest.

He hears the sound of heavy armor and looks up at the high rocky drop. He prays that this is a fellow warrior but instead a man clad in bronze wielding a massive shield appears. He now faces a spartan. The spartan spots the Indian warrior and sizes him up assuming he is a Persian before unsheathing his xiphos and points it at the rajput with a grunt.

The rajput responds by stabbing his bhuj into the ground and takes out a chakram and flings it at the spartan. The spartan raises his aspis and blocks it and it ricochets harmlessly away. The spartan then hops off the rocky drop and lands with a loud thud as he hit the ground.

He eyes the rajput again before taking his javelin and hurls it at the rajput who twirls out the way and flings another chakram at him and manages to hit the spartan in his helmet making him jerk sideways. The spartan regains his footing and takes his dory and charges at the rajput.

The rajput takes his last chakram and waits for the spartan to come closer. He waits at the last minute and as soon as the spartan is only a few steps away, he flings his chakram at the hoplite and hits him in his bronze breastplate making him stumble back.

The spartan thrusts his dory again and the rajput twirls away and towards his bhuj and picks it up and swings it at the hoplite who ducks under the swing and raises his shield in front of him and charges head on at the rajput.

He manages to catch the rajput and proceeds to shove him backwards and traps him at a tree before thrusting his dory again at the helpless rajput but the rajput lifts his dhal shield and intercepts the thrust. The dory's tip pierces through the shield about an inch and the rajput twists his shield causing the hoplite's arm to move away from his body exposing his side.

Seeing the opening he just made, he drops his shield and quickly steps on it and takes his bhuj's dagger out and stabs the spartan in his exposed side penatrating his armor.

The hoplite grunts feeling the dagger pierce his skin and with his dory wielding arm, lets the spear go and grabs the rajput's arm and swings his aspis swatting the Indian warrior away while dropping his bhuj in the process.

The rajput stumbles from the blow as it knocked the wind out of him and falls onto one knee. The spartan reclaims his dory and goes to bring it down to stab the rajput in his back and manages to stab him. The rajput yells at the pain as the spartan withdraws his spear revealing the tip bent from hitting a steel plate.

The spartan looks at his spear confused and looks up to see the rajput taking a swing at him with his khanda. He quickly raises his aspis just in time to avoid getting hit in the helmet and pushes the rajput away. The spartan charges him again but the rajput twirls around and manages to get behind the hoplite and swings his khanda at the spartan's helmet hitting him while breaking the plume.

The spartan yells at the hit and turns around swinging his aspis and hits the rajput away just in time to prevent an overhead chop directed at his Corinthian helmet. The force of the hit knocked the rajput on his back and drops his khanda. He regains his bearing and looks up to see the spartan bringing his xiphos down onto his face.

The rajput rolls away just in time and the xiphos harmlessly stabs into the earth. The rajput gets up and draws his katars and holds them defensively in front of them as the spartan takes his xiphos out the dirt and turns to face his enemy.

Both warriors eye each other carefully. Both wanting to kill the other for glory. The spartan would strike first with a quick charge causing the rajput to twirl away but he only faked it and bashes the rajput away with his aspis again knocking him on his back.

The rajput quickly gets up and runs away. The spartan, not wanting his foe to escape runs after him and soon both find themselves in a small clearing. The rajput turns around to face the spartan and again raises the katars protectively in front of him. The spartan inches toward him with his xiphos in one arm and aspis held in front.

The spartan attacks first by swinging his xiphos at the rajput's helmet but his blow is caught by the scissor katar and the rajput attempts a thrust at the spartan's exposed front but the spartan jerk his arm back and takes a swing with his aspis to which the rajput ducks under it and and quickly lunges forward stabbing his katar into the spartan's breastplate.

The spartan gasps as he can feel the katar's blade dug into his skin and quickly brings the shield down in hopes of smashing the rajput's elbow but the rajput uses his scissor katar to catch the aspis by the rim and shoves it away.

With the scissor katar he quickly thrusts into the spartan's shield wielding arm and opens the scissor katar's extra blades severing the arm by the elbow. The spartan looks at his wide eyed as the rajput repeatedly stabs him in his armor with his katars making him cough up blood and the spartan eventually falls onto his knees.

His life nearly at an end he can only look up at the rajput standing tall over him and the last thing he sees is the rajput shoving his katar through his chin and into the base of his brain. The rajput retracts his katar and the spartan's corpse falls backwards. He turns around and raises his bloodied katars in the air and roars in victory.

XXXXXXXXX

Winner: Rajput

**Rajput: 510**

Khanda: 117

Bhuj: 180

Chakram: 51

Katar: 162

**Spartan: 490**

Xiphos: 50

Dory: 170

Javelin: 22

Aspis: 248

_In a close and very exhausting battle, the Rajput seizes victory albeit barely. His superior steel weaponry and martial skill helped him triumph over the Spartan. The Spartan's aspis was the deadliest weapon with 248 kills._

"The Rajput won because he had the superior steel weaponry and his martial arts was unlike anything the Spartan had ever seen. The Rajput had a very hard time killing the spartan because of his aspis and that made it extremely challenging to the rajput but today, he stands tall." Geoff explains.

(The rajput is seen resting next to a boulder. Next to him is the aspis, a homage to a new foe and the greatest he had ever faced. He will remember this warrior who almost killed him.)

XXXXXXXX

_Next time on redemption, two quick and agile warriors go toe to toe._

Aztec Jaguar: Swift moving slayer of the Aztec empire.

vs.

Hashashin: The fiercely loyal killer noted for his daring daylight assassinations

_**Who is deadliest?!**_

**Notice:** I want to include Tran Hung Dao in my story but I have no idea who to pit him against. I was thinking William Wallace or Charlemagne but they already have their matches set.


	31. Redemption Match: 4

Aztec Jaguar: Swift moving slayer of the ancient Mexican empire.

(A jaguar is seen impaling an enemy with his atlatl.)

vs.

Hashashin: The fiercely loyal killer noted for his daring daylight assassinations.

(A hashashin disguised as a monk creeps up on his target in a busy marketplace and discreetly stabs him in the back with his poisoned khanjar before disappearing back into the crowd.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is.**..THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_During their last battles both warriors were soundly defeated by their respective opponents..._

(The Aztec jaguar is seen attempting to crawl away from the Roman legionary only to have the falx swung into his stomach spilling his innards.)

_...but now, each warrior will be given a chance for redemption and will face off in a one-on-one confrontation_.

(The hashashin is stabbed in the chest by the Germanic ghost warrior's langseax and then is decapitated.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Aztec Jaguar

Circa: 1500 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Wooden Helmet. Ichcahuipilli (Quilted Armor), Chimalli Shield, Jaguar Skin

Hashashin

Circa: 1080 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: None

"Here we have it, redemption match four between two of season one's quickest and agile warriors." Mack started off.

"These two warriors were actually very similar in their ways of approaching combat. Both ambushed their enemies but the Jaguar mainly captured prisoners." Geoff says.

"That would be a small problem when confronting a hashashin but then again, the hashashin is mainly for assassinations while the jaguar is better at direct combat, but the hashashin has superior steel weapons and that is enough of an advantage over the jaguar." Dorian concluded.

_The Aztec Jaguar came equipped with an arsenal good for all ranges:_

Short Range: Huitzauhqui

Mid-Range: Tepoztopilli

Long Range: Atlatl &amp; Tlacochtli

Special: Tecpatl

_Likewise, the hashashin comes equipped with a light, yet deadly arsenal aimed for intimidating and eliminating their targets:_

Short Range: Saif

Mid Range: Sappara

Long Range: Throwing Knives

Special: Khanjar

_For short range weapons, both warriors took their foes down with very different yet lethal weapons. The Aztec huitzuahqui and hashashin saif._

_The team now review the footage of each weapon in action from their respective first matches and a conclusion is yet to be made._

"I'm sure the saif can slice it's way through all the jaguar's defenses, it's steel god dammit. Edge saif." Geoff said.

"I disagree and go with the huitzauhqui, even if the obsidian breaks off, it's still gonna damage you to the point where you can't use a limb and the hashashin has no armor. Edge huitzuahqui." Dorian counters

The tie breaker fell down to Mack.

"Sorry doc, the saif's superior metallurgy just gives it the edge automatically."

_In short range weapons, the hashashin takes the edge with the saif._

_For mid-range weapons, both warriors utilized their own unique weapons to bring their foes down. The Aztec tepoztopilli and hashashin's sappara._

_The team now reviews the footage of both weapons in action, after a quick debate an edge is given._

"Hmmmm, this could be even but then again the steel weapons has my edge for the same reasons as the saif. Edge sappara." Mack started off.

"For me, I think it depends on the distance. Farther away the tepoztopilli has it, up close the sappara destroys the jaguar. It's even." Dorian said.

"I actually agree with you doc, it's all about the distance between the two weapons. Even." Geoff finished.

_In mid-range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Now we move on to long range and both warriors used deadly projectiles to dispatch their enemies. The Aztec atlatl &amp; tlacochtli and hashashin throwing knives._

_The team now reviews the testing of both weapons in their previous matches and come to an easy conclusion._

"I'm giving the edge to the atlatl &amp; tlacochtli for superior range." Geoff started off.

"Both weapons due require lots of strength to fling them but the atlatl &amp; tlacochtli has a massive range advantage over the knives. Edge atlatl &amp; tlacochtli." Dorian said.

"You guys took the words out of my mouth. Edge atlatl &amp; tlachochtli." Mack sums up.

_In long range weapons, the Aztec jaguar takes the edge with his atlatl &amp; tlachochtli._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now the time has come to review both warrior's special weapons. The Aztec tecpatl and hashashin khanjar._

_The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action an come to an easy conclusion._

"I'm giving the edge to the khanjar, superior metals and added one to punch with the poison." Geoff started off

"Even with the tecpatl getting shards of obsidian in the body, it's too fragile for my liking. Edge khanjar." Dorian seconded

"Fragility also plays against it, edge khanjar." Mack finished

_In special weapons, the hashashin takes the edge with the khanjar._

_Coming up, two defeated warriors are resurrected for one final battle, but only one of them will have a chance at redemption and the right to be called 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here as always." Mack said.

"For training, the hashashin was rated an 88 to the jaguar's 81."

"For ferocity, the hashashin was rated an 89 to the jaguar's 88."

"For physicality, the jaguar has a 92 to the hashashin's 77."

"For endurance, the hashashin and jaguar will both be rated evenly with an 87 each due to being in warm environments."

"Lastly we have killer instinct. The hashashin was willing to give his life to take his target down, the jaguar took prisoners mostly. The hashashin was rated a 97 to the jaguar's 80."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win between two quick and agile warriors?_

"In the end, there can only be one. Let's find out." Mack said flipping the switch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A lone Aztec Jaguar is seen walking through the warm humid forests of central Mexico. He is out looking for more prisoners to capture for his empire and won't return home without one.

Unknown to him however, he has a visitor. A lone hashashin has been stalking him for a while. The hashashin was ordered to assassinate the jaguar for his leader and is ready to act. He creeps through the treetops and draws his khanjar. The jaguar goes to sit on a log to rest and suddenly hears rustling from above.

He jumps up and draws his huitzuahqui and searches the tree tops. He quickly jogs not able to shake the feeling that he had company. The hashishin pursues his target. The jaguar stops and runs behind a tree and peeks out from behind it. He continues scanning the surrounding area he hears a twig snap from behind him and turns around only to see a throwing knife flying right at his face.

Reacting quickly he lifts his chimalli shield just in time to avoid it getting in his eye. He lowers his shield to pull it out when he feels a liquid drop onto his arm. He looks at it when he hears rustling and looks up to see the hashashin leaping down to him. He rolls aside and gets up while drawing his huitzuahqui and looks at his foe.

The hashashin gets up from his landing and draws his saif and hold it protectively in front of him. Both warriors then circle each other waiting for the other to make a move. The jaguar would go first with a swing directed at the hashashin's head but he ducks beneath it and swings his saif aimed at the jaguar's chest. The jaguar moved his body back but the saif had slightly sliced through his cotton tunic but did not cut him. He shoves the hashashin away with his chimalli and makes a run for the treetops.

The hashashin recovers from the shove and looks to see nothing. He cautiously observes the surroundings for signs of his foe and decides to climb onto the treetops to search for him. He scans the surrounding area from the tree top when he sees a spear like object nearly skewer him. He looks at where it came from and sees another tlachochtli flying his way. He jumps off the tree and lands on the ground with a hard thud.

He gets up only to have another tlachochtli fly at him, he did not see this one coming and the projectile hits him in his upper thigh. He grunts in pain and goes to pull it out only to meet unbearable pain from the obsidian shards breaking off the spear head and into his body. He yanks out the spear and notices some leaves falling and looks up to see the jaguar leaping down on him with his tecpatl drawn.

The hashashin jumps aside and draws his saif and begins swinging wildly at the jaguar who in turn takes his tepoztopilli and thrusts it outwards. The hashashin just barely dodged the strange weapon and receive on a scratch from it and he back hands the Aztec warrior to the ground. The hashashin then brings his saif down to cut the jaguar's neck but he reacts by taking his tecpatl and stabbing the hashashin in his calf.

The Arabian warrior shouts in pain and falls over clutching his wound and looks up to see the jaguar standing over him with tecpatl raised above his head. The hashashin takes his khanjar and slices the Aztec's shin making him stumble backwards in pain. The hashashin gets up and draws his sappara ready to face his foe. The jaguar recovers and picks up his tepoztopilli and runs with it pointed outward at the Arabian warrior who tolls around it and brings the sappara down and cuts the tepoztopilli's shafts in half breaking it.

With his weapon rendered useless, the jaguar runs over to a nearby tree he stashed his huitzuahqui and picks it up. The hashashin runs after him and runs to look behind the tree the jaguar had just ran to only to have the jaguar swing his huitzuahqui at him to which the hashashin quickly brings his sappara up to intercept the blow.

The force of the hit knocked the sappara right out of the hashashin's hand leaving him open for a swing directed at his forearm and the sword club slices into it. The hashashin screams in pain and struggles to pull the weapon away from the jaguar.

The jaguar had more leverage and pushes it outward bonking the hashashin in his chest making him stumble backwards. With his foe on the ground, the jaguar moved to finish him but he then starts coughing violently and his weapon felt much heavier.

He proceeds to swing the sword club downward anyway but the swing was very weak. The hashashin realizes what is going on and gets up to retrieve his sappara despite all the pain from the obsidian in his wounds.

He picks up his weapon and looks over at the jaguar who weakly walks over to him ready to swing his his huitzuahqui but again, his swing is very weak.

The Arabian then walks over to his poisoned foe and with his good arm, catches his opponent's arm stopping another weak swing and yanks the huitzuahqui away and tosses it aside. He removes the jaguar's helmet and puts him on his knees, the jaguar begins coughing even more violently and looks up despite his blurry vision at the Arabian.

The hashashin looks into the jaguar's eyes and raises his sappara high, then beings it downward cutting the jaguar's head in half vertically in a bloody mess. With his foe dead, the hashashin leaves the corpse behind and hops into the tree tops in swift silent victory.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Hashashin

**Hashashin: 539**

Saif: 155

Sappara: 175

Throwing Knives: 27

Khanjar: 182

**Aztec Jaguar: 461**

Huitzuahqui: 200

Tepoztopilli: 168

Atlatl &amp; Tlacochtli: 90

Tecpatl: 3

_Following an exhausting battle between two of our quickest and agile warriors. The hashashin managed to achieve victory. His superior steel arsenal allowed him to defeat the jaguar. The jaguar however had the most lethal weapon on the simulations with his huitzuahqui scoring 200 kills._

"This was a very hard battle to call given the fighting styles of both warriors and how they approached combat, but the hashashin had steel weaponry in comparison to the jaguar's obsidian weapons, even if they caused more damage when they break, they were not able to last out in battle with the hashashin's steel weapons coupled with his one two punch with his poisoned khanjar is what sealed his victory." Geoff explained

(The hashashin is seen resting on a treetop looking down as more jaguar's run over to the corpse of their defeated fellow. The hashashin then sneaks away from the area, another target killed for his leader.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on redemption, two elite soldiers do battle._

English Longbowman: Elite infantry of England who put France to its knees during the 100 years war.

vs.

Roman Centurion: Killer commander whose brutal assaults led Rome to conquer the world.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_


	32. Redemption Match: 5

English Longbowman: Elite infantry of England who dominated France during the 100 years war.

(A squad of bowmen stand in formation and fire a volley of arrows upon a charging horde of French soldiers, cutting down several of them where they stand.)

vs.

Roman Centurion: Killer commander who's brutal assaults led Rome to conquer the world.

(A Centurion tackles a Gallic warrior to the ground with his scutum before stabbing him in the throat with his gladius.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..**.THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_During their last battles both warriors were soundly defeated by their respective opponents..._

(The longbowman is shot in the back by the Mughal's composite bow before having his throat slit.)

_...but now, each warrior will be given a chance for redemption and will face off in a one-on-one confrontation._

(The Roman Centurion has his arm sliced off by the Viking's longsword and then his throat slit as well.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

English Longbowman

Circa: 1415 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Chainmail, Wood Buckler with Iron Cross

Roman Centurion:

Circa: 120 A.D.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Lorica Segmentata, Galea, Iron Greaves, Scutum

"Alright, today on redemption we have a battle between two warriors who from the same continent but fought for completely different purposes." Mack said as he, Geoff and Dorian stand before a table where the warriors weapons are placed.

"This is a perfect battle of up close and personal vs. distance and accuracy. The longbowman is not just a formidable long range fighter, he is also a good close ranged combatant as well." Geoff said

"The Centurion may have the better armor for the fight, but the longbowman can shoot him wear he stands and his arrows are designed to pierce armor. This will be a very interesting match indeed." Dorian said as they all nod

_In addition to his namesake, the English Longbowman comes equipped with a reliable arsenal for all ranges of combat:_

Short Range: Bastard Sword

Mid-Range: Quarterstaff

Long Range: English Longbow

Special: Rondel Dagger

_Likewise, the Centurion brings a brutal conquering arsenal to the battlefield:_

Short Range: Gladius

Mid-Range: Pilum

Long Range: Plumbata

Special: Dolabra

_For short range combat, both warriors slayed their enemies with two very lethal blades of similar design. The Longbowman's bastard sword and the Centurion's gladius._

_The team now has experts Terence Rotolo and Andrew Bodley stand ready with their respective swords. They each will attack a torso outfitted in their opponent's armor._

"Alright, you guys will each have three strikes on your targets. One strike on the helmet, one on your respective shields and the armor itself. You guys may begin when ready." Geoff explained

Both experts then stand ready in front of their targets. Terence would strike first by swinging his gladius at the steel helmet denting it slightly as Andrew does the same with his bastard sword only the Galea was moderately dented. Both experts then proceed to swing their swords at their opponent's shield. Andrew's bastard sword manages to hit the shield hard enough to crack some of the wood behind the shield as Terence's gladius chips away the surface of the shield. Both experts then thrust their swords into their opponent's armor each penetrating.

Doctor Dorian walks up to examine what damage has been done. "I'll start with Andrew first. Your swing to the helmet left a moderate dent which will definitely fracture his skull causing a bleeding within the brain which he will eventually die from. The swing to the shield broke some of the wood from behind near the grip but we didn't detect enough force to break his arm. And your thrust to the segmentata pierce about 3 inches in with two in his body, a wound merely.

He then walks over to Terence. "Alright Terence, your swing to the helmet only left a small dent and we didn't detect enough force to fracture his skull but was strong enough to stun him temporarily. Your swing to the shield managed to slightly crack some of it but wasn't enough to fracture any bone in his arm. And finally, your thrust into the armor managed to get his heart for an instant kill."

_The team has now just finished seeing both swords in action against armor, which do they believe gets edge?_

"This is a close comparison given the shape and effectiveness of both swords, the gladius allows for quicker movement due to being shorter while to bastard sworf hits with much more force. I might have to call it even." Geoff started off

"I'm going with the bastard sword. Sure it is superbly deadly when paired with the scutum but the bastard sword has the length advantage over the gladius and that is what gives it my edge." Mack countered.

"I'm going with Mack on this one, the gladius is unstoppable when paired with the scutum, but given the length and harder hitting power of the bastard sword gives it the edge over the gladius." Dorian finished.

_In short range weapons, the Longbowman takes the edge with the bastard sword._

_For mid-range combat, both warriors utilized different polearms to get the job done, the longbowman quarterstaff and the Centurion's pilum._

_The panelists now review previous tests of both weapons in action and after a brief debate, come to a conclusion._

"The quarterstaff may be able to cause severe trauma on the body, but it is only really lethal with bludgeoning blows and best suited for anti cavalry purposes. Edge pilum." Geoff started off

"Agreed, the pilum, despite its simple appearance, shows its flexibility as an up close weapon and projectile. Edge pilum." Dorian said

"I couldn't agree more you guys, edge pilum." Mack finished

_In mid-range weapons, the Centurion takes the edge with the pilum._

_For long ranged weapons, both warriors relied on different means to take their foes down from a distance. The Longbowman with his English Longbow and Centurion with the plumbata throwing dart._

_The team reviews the tests of both weapons in action in their previous battles._

"Alright, we'll just need to see if the longbow can pierce through the Centurion's armor." Geoff said

The team now sets up a torso outfitted in the lorica segmentata armor of the Centurion. Andrew will be given two bodkin tipped arrows to see what kind of penetration we will see.

"Alright Andrew, you may fire when ready." Mack yelled

Andrew nodded and strung his first bodkin tip, aiming at the center of the segmentata, he fires his arrow and the bodkin pierces through the armor enough to get stuck in it. He then strings his second bodkin and fires this one and it hits just below where the first arrow was.

Doctor Dorian makes his way over to assess the damage. "What in seeing here Andrew with the first shot is the bodkin managed to pierce through the armor deep enough to puncture his heart which will instantly kill him. The second bodkin struck just below the and just missed the bottom portion of the heart. The first one kills and the second would if the arrow was just a centimeter higher."

_Both warriors have effective ways of bringing their enemies down from a distance, which gets the edge...? Pretty obvious if you ask me but who cares about what I have to say, I'm just the narrator._

"Longbow, no questions asked." Geoff yells with both his arms raised

"Longbow" Dorian and Mack said in unison

_In long ranged weapons, the Longbowman takes the edge...did I really have to say that? It was so obvious but whatever, I'm the narrator dammit_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Now it is time to move on to special weapons when a brutal improvised axe goes against a nasty dagger. The Centurion's dolabra and the Longbowman's rondel dagger._

_The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action and come to a conclusion._

"Even though the rondel dagger has speed on it's side, the dolabra, despite being improvised gives more options over the dagger. Edge dolabra." Geoff started

"The dolabra causes more trauma than the stab only dagger. Edge dolabra." Dorian seconded

"Also it has reach which will keep the longbowman at a distance then hack him to death and it will have no problem going through chainmail as we saw with the viking. Edge dolabra." Mack added

_In special weapons the Roman Centurion takes the edge with the dolabra._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's go through the x-factors." Mack said

"For training, the Centurion was part of the most professional army of all time. The longbowman was elite infantry but not to the same extent as the Centurion. The Centurion had a 98 to the Longbowman's 94."

"For endurance, the Centurion was very professionally trained. He had a 92 to the Longbowman's 81."

"For physicality, the Centurion had a 93 to the Longbowman's 84."

"For ferocity, the Centurion had an 88 to the Longbowman's 80."

"Lastly. There is killer instinct, the both warriors killed for their respective kingdoms but the Centurion was killing to expand his empire. He had a 94 to the Longbowman's 86."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail between two elite soldiers?_

_Distance and accuracy_

(A squad of longbowman unleash an arrow rain onto some French soldiers cutting them down.)

vs.

_Up close and personal_

(A Roman Centurion tackles a Gallic warrior to the ground before stabbing him in the face with his gladius.)

"In the end, only one will be redeemed. Let's find out." Mack said flipping the switch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A Roman Centurion is seen scouting the English countryside. His empire has decided to suppress an uprising from an army of archers they had not encountered during their conquest of England.

He continues walking through the countryside and eventually comes to a bog. He looks to the other side of the bog and notices a figure in chainmail. At first he though it was a legionary who was lost but upon further inspection, it is not. Rather it is an English Longbowman. The Englishman has had enough of the Romans in his kingdom and when he spots the Centurion, he raises his longbow in the air and yells at the Roman.

He strings a bodkin tip onto his bow and takes aim at the Centurion. The Roman lifts his scutum in defense as the longbowman let's his arrow fly. The bodkin hits the scutum and pierces through the other side. The Centurion moves to yank the arrow out. When he does he lowers the scutum only to have another bodkin fly his way and hit him in his galea.

The bodkin pierces the helmet and the Centurion's head jets backwards and he stumbles. Seeing his opponent stunned, the longbowman loads another bodkin and fires. The Centurion was still stunned as the arrow pierces his segmentata in his side.

The Centurion grunts and goes to yank that arrow out and looks at it seeing blood on it. He turns to face the longbowman. He draws his gladius and raises high and yells "Præparate cadere sicut alii!"

The longbowman sets his bow and quiver beside a tree, picks up his wood buckler, draws his bastard sword and mounts a charge at the Centurion. The Roman does the same and both meet in the center of the bog and bash shields sending both stumbling backwards. They take stances and wait for their opponent to make a move. The longbowman strikes first with a thrust from his bastard sword and the Roman holds his scutum out to block it. Seeing the blade glance off the Centurion quickly tackles the longbowman and goes for a thrust aimed at his neck.

Seeing the gladius coming at him, the longbowman quickly swings his bastard sword upwards and sends the Roman's sword arm flying upwards. He then brings the bastard sword in an overhead chop only to have it blocked by the scutum. After blocking that swing the Roman rushes forward and gives a forceful shove knocking the Englishman to the ground.

With his opponent down the Centurion brings his gladius down to stab the longbowman but he brings his wood buckler up just in time to block the blade. He let's go of the buckler and with that shield arm he grabs the Roman's sword arm and quickly swings his bastard sword and hits him in his galea making him stumble sideways. The longbowman gets up and slips his shield and sword onto his back and unstraps his quarterstaff. He rushes over to the Roman and brings the quarterstaff down onto his back denting his segmentata.

The Roman yells in pain and does a 360 swing with his gladius and manages to cut the Englishman in his arm.

The Englishman reels back in pain and holds his cut. Taking the opportunity, the Roman thrusts his gladius at the longbowman only for him to swing his quarterstaff and knocks the gladius right out of his hand.

The Longbowman does a follow up swing at the Roman who lifts the scutum up only to have it cracked by another swing from the quarterstaff. He drops his scutum and draws his dolabra and quickly ducks under another swing and swings the sharp end of the pickaxe and lands a hit on the Englishman's side piercing his chainmail. The Longbowman yells in pain as the Roman grabs his arm and squeezes his wrist to let the quarterstaff go.

He drops the quarterstaff and the Roman shoves him back and foes to brings his dolabra down onto the Englishman's helmet. The axe end hits the helmet and dents it sending him falling face first to the ground. He then flips the dolabra over and brings the spike end down onto the helmet only for the longbowman to spring to life and take his rondel dagger and stab him in his leg. The Roman grunts and the longbowman pulls him down and puts himself on top of the Roman.

The Englishman then brings his rondel dagger down intent on putting it in the Roman's skull. Both warriors struggle to gain control of the dagger when the Roman eventually takes his dolabra and hits the longbowman in the side with the axe head knocking him off of him. The Roman gets up and as he does, the longbowman brings the rondel dagger down onto his shoulder and pierces his armor and cuts into his shoulder. This puts the Roman on one knee and the longbowman then goes to bring it onto his helmet.

The Roman quickly takes a pilum out and holds it out. Seeing the weapon the longbowman quickly jumps back and runs to the treeline where he stashed his bow. The Roman hurls his pilum and managed to get the longbowman in his calf making him fall forward.

The longbowman refuses defeat and goes to pull the pilum out only to see a dart flying his way. The plumbata hits him in his chests going through his chainmail and cutting his skin. The longbowman takes it out and rushes to get his bow. He runs behind the tree where his bow and quiver were and strings an arrow.

The Centurion makes his way over to where his foe is with his dolabra in hand. He seeing movement behind a tree and quietly jogs over to it and swings his dolabra. The pickaxe harmlessly embeds itself in the trunk and he hears a whistle. He turns around to see the longbowman fire an arrow at him. The Roman had no time to react and takes a hit to his side. The arrow penetrating and piercing his skin. He ignores the pain and with his dolabra, charges at the longbowman.

The longbowman strings another arrow and looks up only to be tackled by his foe and put face first onto the ground. The Roman gets up and raises his dolabra high ready to bring to axehead down onto his opponent's face when suddenly the longbowman rolls onto his back and fires and arrow directly up his chin and protruding out of his head.

The arrow protruded far enough to slightly lift the helmet up a few inches and the Roman gags and twitches before falling to the ground. The longbowman gets up and loads another arrow and walks over to inspect the Roman.

He kicks him.

No response.

He raises his longbow into the air and shouts "By the will of God another heathen falls!"

XXXXXXXXX

Winner: English Longbowman

**English Longbowman: 601**

Bastard Sword: 190

Quarterstaff: 37

English Longbow: 293

Rondel Dagger: 81

**Roman Centurion: 399**

Gladius: 144

Pilum: 130

Plumbata: 10

Dolabra: 115

_Following a battle between two elite soldiers, the English Longbowman triumphs in a lopsided victory. His longbow being the deadliest weapon profiled within the simulator. The Roman Centurion scoring more kills at mid and special weapons with his pilum being his deadliest._

"The longbowman won because he can fight effectively by himself or with other longbowman, the Roman Centurion was meant to fight with his legion and that is what led to his downfall. Despite his dominance in all the x-factors, the longbowman was able to put him down a majority of the time." Geoff explained

(The longbowman is seen resting near the tree where his bow was stashed from the battle. He has claimed the Roman's dolabra as a souvenir of their battle and that the Roman army can be defeated.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Next up on redemption, we conclude with two blackpowder marksmen._

French Musketeer: The king's ruthless personal guards and fierce defenders of France's borders.

vs.

Conquistador: Vicious slayers of the Aztec empire.

**_Who is deadliest?!_**

Author's note: I can't believe it's almost time for season two! Thanks to **Metal Harbinger**, **Dr. MkDemigodZ, ****Harbingers of NEVEC** and **DeadAliveManiac** for supporting and being there for me. Hope the support continues for Season two which will premiere July 31! The full list of Season two will be released along with **French Musketeer vs. Conquistador** so stay tuned!


	33. Redemption: Final Match

**I'm just going to upload this early because the excitement of working on season two is killing me and some readers are eager to see the list of season two!**

French Musketeer: The king's ruthless personal guards and fierce defenders of France's borders.

(A French Musketeer cuts down a rebelling peasant with a well-placed shot from his flintlock musket.)

vs.

Conquistador: Vicious slayers of the Aztec empire.

(A group of conquistadors are hacking several Aztecs to death with their alabarda.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_During their last battles both warriors were soundly defeated by their respective opponents..._

(The Musketeer captain is seen with a shocked expression on his face as the landsknecht hauptmann impaled him with his zweihander, the hauptmann then decapitates the Frenchman with his zweihander.)

_...but now, each warrior will be given a chance for redemption and will face off in a squad vs. squad confrontation_.

(The Conquistador leader is stabbed through the opening of his breastplate and put to his knees by the Ottoman before being decapitated.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

French Musketeer

Circa: 1745 A.D.

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Steel Cuirass

Conquistador

Circa: 1521

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: Morion Helmet, Spanish Steel Breastplate

Mack, Geoff and Dorian are seen setting the weapons of both warriors onto a table.

"Alright you guys, we have finally come to this, the conclusion of redemption matches for season one is now here." Geoff started

"And we couldn't ask for a finer match to end it by pitting two of history's greatest blackpowder warriors as the French Musketeers take on the Conquistadors." Dorian seconded

"This match will be phenomenal due to the armor similarities and I'm dying to see who takes this match, let's begin." Mack said

_The Musketeer was equipped for battle with the best weapons available:_

Short Range: Rapier &amp; Main Gauche

Mid Range: Plug Bayonet

Long Range: Flintlock Musket

Special: Flintlock Pistol

_In return the vicious Aztec slayers came armed with the best weapons Spain offered during the time._

Short Range: Toledo Rapier

Mid Range: Alabarda

Long Range: Arquebus

Special: Crossbow

_For short ranged weapons, both warriors used similar swords to dispatch their enemies. The Rapier &amp; Main Gauche and the Toledo Rapier of the Conquistadors._

_The team now reviews the tapes of said weapons in action in previous episodes and after a brief discussion, come to their conclusion._

"I would call this even due to the same shape of the swords but the musketeers have the added bonus of the main gauche which will assists then in delivering that killing blow, edge rapier &amp; main gauche." Geoff started off

"I call it even, the swords are literally the same shape while the rapier is more likely to snap but both are expert sword fighters. Even." Dorian countered

"I am with Geoff, sure the conquistadors butcher in sword fighting but the musketeers are better with their swords and have the better technique. Edge rapier &amp; main gauche."

_In short range weapons, the French musketeers take the edge with their rapier &amp; main gauche._

_For mid-range weapons, both warriors utilized different means to bring their foes down. The musketeers plug bayonet and the conquistadors with their alabarda._

_Experts Xavier Declie and Fernando Vasquez stand ready with their weapons. Both will attack a torso outfitted in their opponent's armor._

Geoff walks up "You guys get the drill here, let's see what penetration we get from both your weapons."

Both experts nod and Xavier thrusts his plug bayonet at the Conquistador breastplate piercing the armor with the entire blade in while Fernando thrusts his alabarda's absurdly long pike piercing all the way through.

Dorian walks up to assess the damage "First for the bayonet, you got the entire blade through and by the looks of it, you caused a collapse lung which wouldn't kill but leave him open for another strike. Mortal wound.

He walks over to Fernando "For the alabarda, your pike pierced all the way through his heart for an instant kill and managed to dent the back, nice work.

_Both teams have shown their weapon's ability to pierce armor, which...as a matter of fact, alabarda takes this one but who cares, I'm just the narrator._

"Alabarda" All three said in unison

_In mid-range weapons, the alabarda takes the edge. No surprise_

_For long range weapons, both warriors shot their enemies down with the best firearms in their days. The flintlock musket of the Musketeers and the arquebus of the conquistadors._

_We now review the testing of both guns in action, due to performing against similar armor, the team gave the edge rather quick._

"Flintlock Musket" They all said

_In long ranged weapons, the musketeers take an easy edge with their flintlock musket._

XXXXXXXX

_Now for special weapons, both teams used sidearms when their foes got up close. The flintlock pistol of the musketeers and crossbow of the conquistadors._

_Experts Xavier Declie and Fernando Vazquez stand ready with their weapons in hand. They will fire at torsos wearing their opponent's armor._

Geoff gives the countdown "on 3...2...1...go!"

Xavier aims his flintlock pistol at his target and pulls the trigger and the round harmlessly bounces of the armor. He goes to reload his weapon and fires again, the round only bounces off again off the steel surface. Fernando aims his crossbow and fires, the bolt piercing the steel surface, he loads his second bolt and aims it a little higher and fires. The bolt piercing once again like the previous bolt.

Dorian walks over to assess the damage "For the flintlock pistol, both your shots harmlessly bounce off the serface leaving only dents and only knocking this guy flat on his ass. For the crossbow, both your bolts pierced enough to cut this man's skin. Only minor injuries but a lot better results.

_Both sides have shown their special weapons capabilities, which gets the edge?_

"Even if this is a gun vs. bow comparison, the flintlock failed to pierce through the conquistador's armor while the crossbow pierced it. Better results against armor gives the crossbow my edge." Geoff started

"Crossbow" Dorian and Mack said

_In special weapons, the Conquistador takes the edge with their pistol crossbow._

_Coming up, two of Europe's black powder marksman will do battle to decide who will be redeemed and the right to be called 'Deadliest Warrior'_

XXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here." Mack said

"For training, the Musketeers were the best trained and equipped in their time while the conquistadors were mercenaries. The musketeers had a 92 to the conquistadors 83."

"For physicality, the musketeers exercised regularly. They had an 86 while the conquistadors will have an 80."

"For killer instinct, the Musketeer had a 92 to the conquistadors with a 90."

"For endurance, the conquistadors operated in harsher climates. They had an 83 and the musketeers will be rated an 81."

"Lastly, we have loyalty, the musketeers were fiercely loyal to their king, they had a 95 and the conquistadors will have an 80."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two famed black powder warriors?_

"In the end only one squad will be redeemed. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXX

We are taken to a small border town in the France-Spain border. Tensions have been very high recently between the nations and France isn't taking any chances.

The French have stationed five musketeers at the border in a small town. Their orders are to ensure the Spanish don't attempt to set foot in French territory and they are determined to defend their country and king. They are currently resting at the edge of the town on a small hill overlooking into Spain.

**French Musketeer: 5**

Meanwhile, five conquistadors are on orders of the King of Spain to launch an attack on France to attempt to weaken their defenses for a massive invasion to follow.

**Conquistador: 5**

The Musketeer captain happily conversation with his men when his second in command notices the armored Spaniards and alerts him. The French stop conversing and look down the hill to see the Spaniards already aiming their arquebus and fire. All their shots miss except one Musketeer is hit in his side and the round goes through his armor and he falls to the ground clutching his wound.

The Musketeer captain orders his men to aim their weapons and they fire back. Due to their superior marksmanship, one Conquistador is unlucky and takes a musket ball straight through his nose obliterating his face in a red mist.

**French Musketeer: 5 - Conquistador: 4**

The Conquistador captain orders his men to charge up the hill as the musketeers reload their weapons. The French captain notices the conquistadors nearly up the hill and yells for his men to retreat down to the small town. The conquistadors reach the hill too late but see the French have made their way into the town and the Conquistador captain charges with his men swords drawn. They notice the wounded musketeer from earlier struggling to keep up with his fellow men and he is finished off with a shot to his back by an arquebus wielding conquistador and he falls down dead.

**French Musketeer: 4 - Conquistador: 4**

They make their way into the town entrance and the Spaniards decide to split up and hunt their French enemies down.

Tqo conquistadors are seen wondering into the town hall and hear footsteps, one Conquistador walks into a room where he heard the footsteps and a Musketeer jumps out with his rapier and main gauche and attempts a thrust. The Spaniard responds with a parry from his toledo rapier and performs a maneuver that leaves the Frenchman open but before he can go for the kill, the Musketeer takes his main gauche and puts it into the conquistador's neck making twitch before going limp.

**French Musketeer: 4 - Conquistador: 3**

The other conquistador hears the commotion and waits for the Musketeer to leave the room, when he does, the musketeer did not notice the conquistador laying in wait and he charges out with his toledo rapier and swings it and slices through all his major vessels in his neck and he drops dead choking on his blood.

**French Musketeer: 3 - Conquistador: 3**

The conquistador exits the building and looks for his remaining men to regroup. As for the conquistador captain and his second man, they are still searching for the other Frenchman and when they turn a corner of a building, a shot is heard and the Conquistador captain sees his second in command fall dead with a small bullet hole in his eye.

**French Musketeer: 3 - Conquistador: 2**

The musketeer captain throws his flintlock aside and orders his second in command to cover him while he goes to find their other man who is missing. The French second in command equips his plug bayonet and charges over to the Conquistador captain who picks up his dead comrade's alabarda and charges the frenchman.

They engage in a duel as the Musketeer goes for a thrust with his plug bayonet in which the Conquistador parries it with the pike end and quickly brings it up making the Musketeer's musket and bayonet fly upwards out of his hand and thrusts the pike end into his foe. The Musketeer's armor failing to protect him as the pike goes through his body entirely and pierces out the back of his armor and forces to the ground and the Conquistador twists it violently making the musketeer scream in pain before he goes limp.

**French Musketeer: 2 - Conquistador: 2**

The other musketeer is seen engaging in a duel with the remaining Conquistador who he ran into and the Conquistador swings his toledo rapier in hopes of decapitation the musketeer only to be parried by the main gauche and thrusts his rapier at the Conquistador's armor piercing it but he goes to yank it out and the Spaniard brings his sword down and snaps the rapier and the musketeer looks in shock and goes to stab him in the eye with his main gauche.

The Conquistador responds by kicking him and knocks him onto his back and takes his crossbow and with a tickle of the trigger, fires the bolt into his mouth shattering teeth and protruding out his head.

**French Musketeer: 1 - Conquistador: 2**

The conquistador's victory is short lived when a bayonet suddenly protrudes out of his throat and a chokes on it and the musketeer captain pushes him off his blade. He looks over to his fallen comrade and scoops up his comrade's flintlock pistol before exiting the village.

**French Musketeer: 1 - Conquistador: 1**

The conquistador captain sees the Frenchman and yells at him catching his attention. The Musketeer decides to ensure all enemies are killed and walks over to the conquistador with rapier and main gauche drawn as the conquistador has his alabarda held out.

The Spaniard thrusts his pike at the musketeer hoping to impale the man only to have the musketeer catch the pike with his rapier and quickly stabs the conquistador in his arm forcing him to drop his alabarda and pushes the musketeer away and draws his toledo rapier in a final showdown.

Both captains hold their blades in front of them and the conquistador would make the first move and thrust his toledo only to be parried by the musketeer and maneuvers his rapier around the toledo and manages to puncture the Spaniard's armor getting have an inch in. The conquistador quickly grabs the Musketeer's arm and holds it in place and goes to bring his toledo to stab him in the face only to be stabbed in his arm by the main gauche.

The conquistador yells in pain and tackles him foe to the ground and ends up on top of him. He takes his toledo and before he can bring it down onto the Frenchman's face, a shot is heard and the Spaniard falls over dead. A bullet hole in his cheek.

**French Musketeer: 1 - Conquistador: 0**

The musketeer captain had taken the extra flintlock pistol and had the time to fire it. He gets up and looks over to the corpse of the conquistador. He gives a smile before taking off his hat and yells "Vive le roi!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: French Musketeer

**French Musketeer: 597**

Rapier &amp; Main Gauche: 145

Plug Bayonet: 51

Flintlock Musket: 295

Flintlock Pistol: 106

**Conquistador: 403**

Toledo Rapier: 104

Alabarda: 156

Arquebus: 80

Pistol Crossbow: 64

_In a relatively lopsided match between two black powder marksman, the French Musketeer's achieve victory. Their deadliest weapon being their trademark flintlock musket followed by their rapier &amp; main gauche. The conquistadors scoring more kills at mid-range with their alabarda being their deadliest weapon._

"The musketeers ultimately won because they had better guns, better swordsmanship, they were able to out shoot the conquistadors a vast majority of the time and that is what we saw today and the fact that they were trained soldiers allowed then to triumph over the conquistadors." Geoff explained

(The musketeer captain is seen exiting the town, he turns to mourn the lost of his friends and takes his hat off in respect. They died for a good cause and their sacrifice will not be forgotten as this incident is what ignites war between France and Spain.)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior'. Season two premieres with two soldiers from World War 2 who were fanatically dedicated to their cause do battle._

Gurkha: The fearless mountain assassins of Nepal who take on the British empire's most dangerous missions.

vs.

Waffen SS: Fanatical shock troops who led Hitler's evil charge for world domination.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_

**Author's Note:** And that concludes all back for blood and redemption matches! Wow! Season two is upon us now! Special thanks to all the other users that helped out by providing weapons details, edges and winners by vote. Those users are **Dr. MkDemigodZ**, **Metal Harbinger, Harbingers of NEVEC, **and** DeadAliveManiac. **You guys are the best. Also, I will be leaving August 18th for U.S. Army Basic Training as an 11B (infantryman) at Fort Benning, Georgia. It is 10 weeks long with 4 weeks of infantry school. Anyway, here is the entire list of season two following Gurkha vs. Waffen SS and will be bigger and better than ever before!

**Russian Streltsy vs. Swiss Guard**

**Kopassus vs. G.R.O.M.**

**G.I.G.N. vs. SEDENA**

**Incan Soldier vs. Filipino Moro**

**Sioux Warrior vs. Karamojong Warrior**

**Mayan Soldier vs. Ancient Egyptian Warrior**

**Kommando Spezialkräfte vs. U.S. Army Rangers**

**Red Brigade vs. Bosnian Nationalists**

**Dayak Headhunter vs. Mapuche**

**Kublai Khan vs. Mahmud of Ghazni**

**Para Commandos vs. British Paratroopers**

**Attila the Hun vs. Hannibal**

**Green Beret vs. French Foreign Legion**

**Crazy Horse vs. Jesse James**

**Yakuza vs. Kkangpae**

**Joint Task Force 2 vs. Delta Force**

**Russian Cossack vs. British Household Cavalry**

**Boudicca vs. Spartacus**

**C.I.A. vs. Mossad**

**Sun Tzu vs. Caligula**

**GSG-9 vs. R.A.I.D.**

**Jewish Zealot vs. Assyrian Warrior**

**U.S. Secret Service vs. Federal Security Service**

**Subutai vs. Constantine the Great**

**Hells Angels vs. Russian Bratva**

**Imperial Army vs. North Korean Army**

**S.W.A.T. vs. YAMAM**

**Comanche vs. Companion Cavalry**

**Polish Winged Hussar vs. Mamluk Cavalryman**

**Mehmed II vs. Cesare Borgia**

**S.A.S. vs. Navy S.E.A.L.**

**Richard the Lionheart vs. Timur the Lame**

**Mohawk Indian vs. Australian Aborigine**

**K.G.B. vs. MI6**

**Los Zetas Cartel vs. Taliban**

**Iraqi Republican Guard vs. N.K.S.O.F.**

**El Cid vs. Maharana Pratap**

**Saxon Huscarl vs. Byzantine Soldier**

**Hezbollah vs. Black September**

**Suleiman the Magnificent vs. Babur the Great**

**William the Conqueror vs. Charlemagne**

**Somali Pirate vs. Zapatista Army**

**Nero vs. Qin Shi Huang**

**Saladin vs. Alexander Nevsky**

**Marine Raiders vs. Viet Cong**

**Alaric I vs. Leonidas I**

**Simon Bolivar vs. Frederick the Great**

**Cao Cao vs. Trần Hưng Đạo**

**British Dragoon ****vs. French Cuirassier**

**Shayetet 13 vs. Marine Force Recon**

**British Free Korps vs. Spanish Legion**

**Ottoman Sipahi vs. Parthian Catapracht**

**Continental Army vs. Spanish Tercio**

**Maori vs. Maasai Warrior**

**Khmer Rouge vs. Chinese Communist Party**

**Julius Caesar vs. Ashurnasirpal II**

**Oda Nobunaga vs. Ivan the Terrible**

**Boshin War Imperialist vs. Union Army**

**Robert the Bruce vs. Emperor Gaozu**

**Rough Riders vs. Boer Commandos**

**George Washington vs. Gustavus Adolphus**

**Pirate vs. Thuggee Dacoit**

**ROK UTD/SEALs vs. Special Forces Group**

**Ottoman Foot Soldier vs. Swedish Carolean**

**Saddam Hussein vs. Fidel Castro**

**Lapu-Lapu vs. Shaka Zulu**

**Prussian Infantry vs. English Musketeers**

**Al Capone vs. Hisayuki Machii**

**Iberian Caetrati vs. Mycenaean Warrior**

**Charles Martel vs. Guan Yu**

**Kempeitai vs. Blackshirts**

**Sohei vs. Knight Templar**

**Han Dynasty Warrior vs. Genoese Crossbowman**

**Theban Sacred Band vs. Sassanid Persian Warrior**

**I.R.A. vs. Chechen Rebels**

**Sayeret Matkal vs. Spetsnaz**

**Al-Mourabitoun vs. People's Revolutionary Army **

**Erik the Red vs. William Wallace**

**F.A.R.C. vs. Tamil Tigers **

**Kamehameha I vs. Chief Black Hawk**

**Saracen Soldier vs. Scythian **

**Napoleon Bonaparte vs. Charles XII of Sweden**

**U.S. Army WW2 vs. Soviet Red Army**


	34. Season Two Premiere: Gurkha vs Waffen S

**Season Two Begins!**

I'd like to thank** Metal Harbinger, Dr. MKDemigodZ, Harbingers of NEVEC **and** DeadAliveManiac** for being there throughout season one for me. They have helped me by providing necessary information for my matches and I hope Season two goes well. On with the story!

XXXXXXX

Gurkha: The fearless mountain assassins who take on the British Empire's most dangerous missions.

(A group of Gurkhas are shown ambushing and gunning down a group of Imperial Japanese soldiers passing along a jungle path.)

vs.

Waffen SS: Fanatical shock troops who led Hitler's evil charge for world domination.

(A squad of SS agents are seen gunning down helpless locals in a ghetto in Warsaw, Poland.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Gurkha

Circa: 1944

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Allegiance: Great Britain

Waffen SS

Circa: 1944

Height: 6'

Weight: 175 lbs

Allegiance: Adolf Hitler

"It's so good to be back!" Geoff says as he, Mack and Dorian walk through the front entrance of the fight club.

They walk over to the computers, turn them on and set the simulator up.

"Season two begins boys and we couldn't have asked for such a good start to it. This is another battle fans of our fanfics and TV series have always wanted to see." Mack starts off. "The Gurkha's of Nepal take on the Waffen SS of the Nazi regime. Both warriors fanatically dedicated to their respective causes and this will be quite a fight to see!"

"Well I'm siding with the Waffen SS." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin says. "They were the cruelest of the cruel and if you view your enemies as nothing more than dogs and lower life forms, that alone gives you my edge."

"Then I''m siding with the Gurkhas." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian says. "While they may look little in the outside, they are big on the inside. They are better warriors and will definitely take the SS down."

_The Gurkhas first gained fame during the Gurkha War of 1814 when the British East India Company attempted to invade Nepal and failed thanks to their unorthodox tactics and fearless nature._

"They are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition ferocity and resolve," Mack had explained, "They were truly unlike anything the British had ever encountered. They were so impressed by their combat skills and bravery they began hiring the Gurkhas to fight for them."

_Ever since the Gurkhas have fought in every major conflict the British Empire has been involved in and their regiments are still in existence to this day, but it was at World War II they reached the height of their fame._

"Defeat is not a word in their vocabulary. They are naturally warlike and aggressive in battle and above all, they have no fear of dying in battle, that alone makes them a force to be feared. The Waffen SS better be on their guard." Mack finished.

_The Gurkhas bring to battle an assortment of traditional weapons mixed with the advanced technology of the British Army:_

Melee: Kukri

Short Range: Webley Revolver

Mid Range: Lee Enfield No.4

Long Range: Bren Light Machine gun

Explosive: Mills Bomb

_But today, they will be going up against an equally ruthless adversary from the same war just as fanatically dedicated to their cause._

_The Schutzstaffel, usually abbreviated to SS, were a major Nazi organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party. It grew from a small paramilitary force to a force that, fielding almost a million men both on the front lines and as political police, exerted almost as much political influence in the Third Reich as the Wehrmacht, Germany's regular armed forces._

"Built upon the Nazi ideology, the SS, under Heinrich Himmler's command, was responsible for many of the crimes against humanity perpetrated by the Nazis during World War II and were useful in crushing a Jewish ghetto rebellion in Warsaw, Poland. Indeed the Gurkhas be fighting a strong new opponent." Mack concludes.

_The fanatical shock troops came equipped with the best weaponry the German factories could produce._

Melee: S.S. Dagger

Short Range: Mauser c96

Mid Range: Karabiner 98k

Long Range: FG-42

Explosive: Bouncing Betty

_Both soldiers came equipped with two knives of very different designs. The Gurkha's kukri and S.S. Dagger._

"The kukri has a heavy, forward-curved blade with a single cutting edge and a circular notch near its handle, similar in design to the Iberian falcata and the Greek kopis. The small notch in the lower part of the blade is designed to keep dripping blood from reaching the handle and making the user's hand slippery," Dave Baker explained, "It was primarily used for chopping and is also serves as a multi-use tool similar to a machete. It was typically 18 inches in length and weighed anywhere between 1 and 2 pounds."

Gurkha expert Rastra Rai is given a kukri and was in the midst of polishing it when the crew walked up to him.

_Rastra and the panel walk over to a World War 2 foxhole. Rastra will be taking out three targets. One which will simulate a sleeping opponent and the two bovine targets will represent guards._

"Alright Rastra, whenever you're ready you may begin." Geoff said

"AYO GURKHALI!" Rastra yells and he charges at his targets and approaches the first bovine slab and slashes deep into its side before twirling around and slicing the other in the same manner. The foam torso pops up and Rastra quickly goes to bring the kukri down on the crown of the skull before swinging it at the neck.

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage. "Excellent work Rai, the two bovine torsos have deep slashes in them which would be enough to kill them because you also slice through their ribs. The foam torso, the overhead strike cut the brain and his head literally in half and that slice to the neck would be a legit decapitation if the metal rod wasn't here."

"And you managed to score both kills with a strike force of 59 mph," Geoff reported as he reviewed the high speed footage.

"Very impressive," Mack finished.

"And what do you bring to the table?" Geoff asked looking over to Waffen SS expert Silvio Wolf Busch

"I bring this." He unsheathes his blade ""The S.S. Dagger was a double-edged steel blade carried by Hitler's most trusted associates as a last resort in battle. On the blade you can see the motto engraved, which translates in English to 'My honor is loyalty,' including the eagle and swastika designs. It was 13 inches long and weighed 11 ounces Silvio explained.

Silvio stands before the same foxhole as Rastra.

"Alright Silvio, on 3...2...1...Attack!" Geoff yells

Silvio jumps over the sandbags and punches the first bovine slab making it fall off its stand and grabs the second one and proceeds to stab it 3 times in the midsection, twists the blade and turns to face the second slab. He bends down to stab it 5 times before the foam target pops up. He turns to it and brings the dagger down to stab it in the crown of the skull before moving on to violently stabbing it multiple times in its chest before picking it up and tossing it aside. "DONE!"

That'll do," Geoff explained before looking down to the meter, "38 mph."

Dr. Dorian made his way around the glass partition to assess the damage, "Your first target was stabbed in the gut and with the combined twisting, you will inflict a kill, won't be instant, but will cause heavy bleeding before he finally gives up the ghost.

He then made his way over to the second target, "I noticed right away your first two strikes while they penetrated your target, the blows are shallower and will not kill immediately and it isn't until your later strikes where you finally deliver the blows that will kill. You seemed too distracted by your first target to put the necessary commitment behind your strikes that will give you that needed kill.

"Lastly, for the foam target, all those stabs combined will kill him quickly and this is the definition of a Lover's scorn injury."

"Commitment is a vital factor when going after a target. You were torn between two targets and with such hasty reaction times, you were quick yes, but you didn't put the necessary force behind your stabs, thus resulting in the shallow, wounding blows," Mack explained.

"Us Gurkhas are committed to killing our enemies, our blade is longer, I can slash and stab and it kills instantly." Rastra spoke up

_Both weapons delivered their needed kills, but where do our panelists stand?_

"The kukri takes my edge because it is longer and capable of getting that instant kill compared to the S.S. dagger. Edge kukri." Geoff started

""I agree with you there," Mack followed, "That forward curve will allow their blade to reach in areas that most blades wouldn't within the first slash, in addition to deeper trauma. My edge goes to the kukri."

"With the kukri you can slash and get an instant kill and you can thirst and get an instant kill. I'm not convinced the S.S. dagger is going to kill every time it hits the placement has to be perfect. So edge kukri." Dorian finished

_In melee weapons, the edge goes to the Gurkhas and their kukri knife._

_Coming up, both warriors go for their sidearms in a battle of short range firepower and then later, we will see what happens when fierce mountain mercenaries goes up against fanatical shock troops._

XXXXXXX

_The time has come for both sides to break out their short ranged arsenal and both bring effective guns that can get the job done when needed._

"So Silvio, what do you have for us today." Mack asked

"For my sidearm I bring the Mauser C-96, also known as 'the broom handle' from the shape of its grip. It used 7.63x25mm Mauser rounds in a 20 round box magazine, had an effective range of 200 yards and could switch back and forth between semi-automatic and fully automatic."

Mack turns to face Rastra

"I bring in the Webley Revolver," Rastra said raising his sidearm, "This was the standard issue service revolver of the armed forces for the United Kingdom, British Empire and the Commonwealth of Nations for nearly 80 years. It's a double-action revolver that weighs a little over 2 pounds, uses .38 caliber rounds, has a rate of fire between 20 and 30 rounds per minute and has a 6 round cylinder feed system, not as much but still gets the job done."

"Well we're going to find out," Geoff said motioning towards where their latest test had been set up, "We've set up a test to determine the stopping power of each weapon. Your target is a synthetic skull set up in front of a tank filled with ballistic gel," he said gesturing towards the aforementioned skull and the tank behind it, "You get one shot each. Make it count. Silvio, you're first."

Silvio nodded and took his position in front of the skull.

"On 3…2…1, fire!" Geoff shouted.

Silvio squeezed the trigger, firing a round that struck his target right between the eyes.

"We've got an instant kill," Dr. Dorian said poking around the jagged hole left in the synthetic surface before going around to observe the bullet's travel pattern in the ballistic gel.

"Okay Rastra, return fire." Geoff said

Rastra walk up to a new skull that was just placed and aim his weapon. He squeezed the trigger, sending a round through the open cavity where a human's nose would have been, his bullet exploding through the back and tearing into the ballistic gel.

"Wow, you've created a serious nightmare for anybody," Dr. Dorian said observing the hole where the bullet entered, "You would have severed the brain stem with this shot…there just really is nothing else to say," he said before rounding the skull setup to observe the ballistic gel, "and your bullet traveled further than the Mauser's."

But this is only the first test we've set up," Geoff said motioning towards another range, where five bottles surround a synthetic skull have been set up in a triangular formation. We're going to test the accuracy of both weapons and Rastra you're first now."

Rastra nodded and got into position. "On 3...2...1...Fire!" Geoff yells

Rastra aims his gun and fires at the first bottle shattering it and spraying stage blood everywhere before firing at the second but misses this shot and reaims. He fires this time hitting it and when he aims at the third one, he fires twice and misses before hitting it with his last shot and reloads.

"That's about 7 seconds of reload." Geoff commented

Rastra completes his reload and takes aim at the remaining two bottles. He hits both with perfect aim and aims at the torso and fires his last 4 shots into it.

Doctor Dorian walks over "With our static target, your first round would be shattering this man's orbital bone and would pulverize an actual human eye. That is an instant kill," the doctor reported before inspecting the other wounds, "Your last three rounds would be penetrating the man's lung and heart respectively, those are both kills, the heart shot being instant."

Silvio, you're gonna have your work cut out for you," Geoff stated.

"Always up for the challenge," Silvio replied smiling at Rastra before getting into place.

"Alright Silvio on 3…2…1, open fire!" Geoff called out.

Silvio aims his Mauser at the first bottle and fires it and shatters it. He quickly skims through all the bottles hitting them with precise aim and when he has only the torso left, he switched to fully auto and sprays the target down in a mist of blood.

"Holy farm animals, he turned them to scrap!" Mack exclaims

The panelists walk over to examine the carnage "Can we say surgical precision?" the doctor said investigating the bullet groupings left by the Mauser, "You tore through these guys in rapid fashion and with the way you did it, these are diagonal lines that go through all these mens' vital organs."

"Keep in mind, the 7.63x25mm Mauser was considered the most powerful round until the invention of the .357 round, that's how much trauma we're talking about here," Silvio pointed out.

_Both sidearms have shown their damage capabilities, which gets the edge?_

"The Webley has stopping power on its side but it has only six rounds which means constant reloading and the recoil force means trouble follow up shots. Edge Mauser." Mack started

"The Mauser has less recoil, more accurate and larger magazine size. It gets the edge." Geoff seconded

"Not to mention fully auto fire. Edge Mauser c96." Dorian finished

_In short range weapons, the Waffen SS take it with their Mauser c96._

_Coming up, both squads bring out their bolt action rifles and later, two renowned light machine guns shoot it out and later we have out battle of World War 2's most dedicated soldiers!_

XXXXXXX

_Both teams now bring out their mid-range arsenal with their bolt action rifles. The Gurkhas Lee Enfield No.4 and SS Karabiner 98k._

Rastra walks up and presents his rifle. "The Lee Enfield No.4, fires the .303 British round, weighs 8.8 lbs, has a maximum effective range of 3000 yards with a muzzle velocity of 2,441 fps and uses 10 round clips."

Geoff turns to face Silvio "And what do you bring for us Silvio?"

Silvio presents his rifle "I bring the Karabiner 98k. Fires the 7.92x57mm Mauser, weighs 8.2 lbs, maximum effective range of 1,000 yards, muzzle velocity of 2,493 fps and uses a 5 round stripper clip."

"Well we've set up a test for your rifles where you are out on patrol and come into contact with the enemy," Geoff said motioning to a range where 3 moving targets were suspended from zip lines, "First you will fire 10 rounds at 3 moving targets 50 yards out, the average range of a typical World War II firefight. Once that is complete, you will crawl along the ground and fire 10 more rounds from a prone position at 2 static targets 35 yards downrange," he finished, motioning to the last two stationary targets.

"Well, let's do it," Rastra nodded and got into position.

"On 3…2…1, we have contact! Go!" Geoff shouted.

Rastra rushed forth and took a kneeling position behind a sandbag barrier, quickly squeezing the trigger. His first two shots missed, but his third shot connected with the dead center of his first target's chest. He continued firing away, his fourth shot missing, but his fifth managing to strike a second target in the throat and firing again to deliver another center mass shot to the chest of his third moving target. He continued firing away until he managed to score a few more hits and then knelt down to reload his rifle. With the Enfield reloaded, he crawled along the makeshift undergrowth on his belly until he got to the next spot and took a prone position.

His sights lined up, he squeezed the trigger and instantly caught the first static target in the dead center of its head and then another shot scoring a hit just below his second target's left eye. He squeezed the trigger again and again, missing a few shots, but scoring a few more vital hits before he expended his last bullet and called out "Done!"

"2:07 is the time it took you to complete this. Good job!" Geoff called back.

Dr. Dorian went over to investigate 3 targets now covered in fake blood, "This first guy, you've completely destroyed his sternum and this guy here, you've given him a literal tracheotomy. Altogether you managed to score instant kill shots that are going to drop all three of these men."

He then made his way over to the static targets, "With these two guys, your first two shots managed to score instant kills on both of them," he said motioning to the hole in the first target's forehead and the other beneath the second's left eye. Everything else is going to kill. Altogether you have five kills."

"Keeping close track of the high speed footage, you managed to score 13 hits out of 20 shots, very impressive showing," Geoff reported.

Now it was Silvio's turn. "On 3...2...1...we have contact! Go!"

Silvio rushed forward into a kneeling position and aims at the first target his first shot misses but his second connects with the target dead center in its chest. He fires away with his remaining shots connecting. After using up his first clip he proceeds to reload and inserts the next stripper clip into his rifle. He aims again and fires this clip with all his shots connecting and moves to crawl through the makeshift undergrowth until he makes it to the next spot.

Taking a prone position and lines up his sights and fires with this shot going straight through this target's nose with his follow up shot hitting it through the mouth. He expends his remaining shots and goes to reload again. As he finished, he empties the clip on the last targets catching them in their chests before yelling out "Done!"

"2:30 is your time, not as quick but just as good." Geoff yelled out

"Okay, for the first static target, you destroyed his sternum and that will send bone fragments into his heart killing him instantly and that second guy has his brains splattered all over the damn place. All three are dead."

"The dynamic targets all have rounds riddled in their chests with shots to the heart, stomach and lungs combined will kill them all and the last one has his nose and teeth obliterated literally. Again all dead."

"15 shots out of 20, not too shabby." Geoff commented

_Both warriors have shown their excellent rifleman skills, but which one do our panelists believe has the edge?_

"I would call this even but there are advantages and disadvantages to both. The Enfield has the faster reload while the Kar98 seems more accurate and has the higher muzzle velocity. In the end, the reload time of the Enfield is its biggest advantage. Edge Lee Enfield No.4" Geoff started

"I give a slight edge to the Karabiner 98k for its accuracy and muzzle velocity." Dorian said

"With the Karabiner, you have accuracy and stopping power, the Enfield leads in functionality. In the end I go with the Enfield for the 10 round clip." Mack concludes

_In mid-range weapons, the Gurkhas take the edge with their Lee Enfield No.4._

_Coming up, it's a battle of long range weapons when two iconic light machine guns shoot it out and later, Gurkha or Waffen SS? Only one will be Deadliest!_

XXXXXXX

_Now the time has come for two iconic light machine guns to shoot it out. The Gurkha Bren and Waffen SS FG-42._

Rastra and Silvio walk up to the panelists with their respective guns.

"What do you have for us today Rai?" Mack asked

"I bring the Bren light machine gun," Rastra said raising his weapon, "It was first introduced in the late 30's and served as the primary light machinegun for the British and Commonwealth forces during World War II, yet has been used as late as Operation Desert Storm. It had an effective range of 600 yards, a rate of fire at 500 rounds a minute, a 30 round capacity and it comes with a handle on the side so it can be fired from a standing position."

Mack turns to face Silvio

"And what do you bring Silvio?"

"I bring the FG-42 known as the "Paratrooper Rifle" it combines the power of an LMG with light frame of a Karabiner 98k. Has an effective range of 600 Meters, rate of fire at 900 rounds a minute and a 20 round detachable box magazine."

"Well we're going to find out once the test has concluded," Geoff said motioning behind them, "We've set up three entrenched enemies behind cover at 100, 50 and 25 yards, one hidden behind a degradable surface. This test is aimed at studying your volume of fire, ability to get through degradable surfaces, accuracy and maneuverability. All these targets are filled with the explosive Tannerite, so we will know when you have scored the instant kill shot and that will be your signal to move onto the next target. Silvio will be up first, so we need you to get into position."

Silvio nodded and knelt down behind some wooden crates.

"Silvio, are you ready?" Geoff asked.

"Ready to do some dirty work." Silvio said back.

"Alright, on 3…2…1, give 'em hell!" Geoff called out.

Silvio rose to his feet and let loose upon his first target, the foam torso exploding when the bullets finally found their vital strike.

Quickly pushing his way back to his feet, he rushed over and took cover behind a pair of oil drums and let loose on a target that had just its head and shoulder sticking out from behind a cinderblock wall. It took him some time, but he managed to eventually shoot the head off before taking out the rest of his clip on the wall, chipping away at the blocks and moving a few, but not managing to do much damage.

Reloading his next clip, he rushed over and took a position behind the shot up wall, taking aim and firing away until he connected with the last target's chest and caused the finishing explosion.

"Time!" Geoff called out before looking down to his stopwatch, "58 seconds!"

"No need to check those out, all instant kills." Dr. Dorian reported spying the mangled targets from a laptop. I saw that you managed to score several vital hits that could shred a man's internal organs," he reported as he reviewed the slow motion footage on a laptop.

"From what I also saw while watching you in action, you seemed to move pretty darn fast." Mack commented

"It's never a matter of the guns killing ability, for me it's about performance on the battlefield." Rastra Rai said

"Your turn Rastra." Dorian said

Rastra nodded and got into a prone position in a small clearing surrounded by camouflaging.

"Rastra, are you ready?" Geoff shouted.

"Yes Geoff!" Rastra yelled back

"On 3…2…1, shoot 'em up!" Geoff called.

Rastra squeezed the trigger, but almost instantly his gun jammed.

"That's not looking good," Mack whispered to Geoff and Dr. Dorian, while Silvio just looks on.

Fortunately for Rastra, it didn't take him long to clear the jam and he was back to firing, quickly hitting the first target in the dead center, blowing it to pieces.

With his first target dispatched, Rastra rushed over and took cover behind the oil drums, getting into a kneeling position and quickly blowing the second target's head to pieces. He didn't stop there as he let loose on the cinderblock wall just as the FG-42.

Ejecting his emptied clip, he quickly reloaded and dashed for cover behind the decimated wall, taking aim and firing away at the last target until it exploded.

"Time!" Geoff shouted and looked down to his stopwatch, "In spite of the jam, you managed to accomplish this in 53 seconds. Good job!"

"First and foremost, you had that jam up. Granted, you managed to clear it relatively fast, yet you always have to keep in mind that its malfunctions like that which can be a matter of life or death in the battlefield."

"Indeed, one of the purposes of this test was to see how well this gun would do at taking down degradable cover and you've torn this wall apart. If there's another man hiding behind here, you've killed him," Geoff explained.

"Overall, you've proven that in the hands of a capable operator, the Bren is capable of having effective and accurate fire," Mack finished.

_Both weapons have proven their deadly potential, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I wanted to call this even because of both being so effective at blowing through cover and dropping people quick, but the Bren has historical malfunction issues while the FG-42 is lighter and doesn't jam. Edge FG-42" Geoff started off

"I agree with you that there are inherent functionality issues that could cause the weapons system to go offline," Mack seconded. Also, look at this you guys. reviewing the slow motion footage on a laptop, "Right away I take notice of the wobbling sight and the magazine and I also noticed how when Rai held it close, he had to constantly adjust where his cheek rested as he took aim. My edge goes to the FG-42"

"I also noticed the recoil factor with the Bren," Dr. Dorian added, "That's going to hurt the user's shoulder and even if you're extremely well conditioned, you'll get tired eventually and the issues are always going to ruin you. Edge FG-42"

_In long range weapons, the Waffen SS take the edge with their FG-42._

_Coming up, things heat up when both sides pull out their signature explosives. Later on, we will see what happens when these two fearless soldiers go to war._

XXXXXXX

_The time has come for both sides to dish out their explosives and we will see what happens when a prominent hand grenade goes up against a deadly anti-personnel fragmentation mine._

"Alright Rastra, what do you bring for us this time?" Geoff asked as Rastra walked up wearing a line of grenades strapped to his uniform.

"This is the Mills Bomb," he said unhooking one of the grenades, "These were the first modern fragmentation grenades in the world. They are variations which can be tossed like a typical hand grenade, or fired from a rifle. They come filled with Baratol and have a 4 second fuse."

"To test its lethality, we've set up an enclosed area with 3 pigs hanging inside. I think you know what you have to do next," Geoff said

Rastra nodded and got into position.

"Alright Rastra, on the count of 3 it's bombs away. 1…2…3!" Geoff shouted.

Rastra pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into the enclosed space before running back to join the group behind their Plexiglas shielding.

A brilliant explosion followed as the enclosed space's walls were rocked violently by the blast and the pig carcasses swaying in the following breeze.

Dr. Dorian went over to assess the carnage.

He then began feeling around the torn apart carcasses, "These guys are riddled with shrapnel. There is no way in hell they would have survived this. Altogether you have 3 instant kills."

"The SS bring something that will totally surprise a squad of Gurkhas." Silvio said

"What do you bring to counter?" Dorian asked

"I present to you the S-Mine." he says presenting it. The German S-mine also known as the "Bouncing Betty", is the best-known version of a class of mines known as bounding mines. When triggered, these mines launch into the air and then detonate at about 0.9 meters. The explosion projects a lethal spray of shrapnel in the form of ball bearings in all directions. The S-mine was an anti-personnel mine developed by Germany in the 1930s and used extensively by German forces during World War II. It was designed to be used in open areas against unshielded infantry."

"Okay, same thing for you with the three pigs." Geoff said as he sets up the bouncing betty. The experts and panelists walk behind the Plexiglas and with the press of a button, the bouncing betty flies up and explodes shredding all the pigs.

"Wow, this is nasty." Dorian said walking over "The ball bearing really tore these guys up and of course, they're all done for."

"Hey doc, this pick lost his balls literally." Geoff said pointing to a pig with a hole in its crotch.

_Both explosive devices have their devastating results, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm giving the edge to the betty." Geoff started "Those ball bearing are deadly pieces of shrapnel and the speed in which it flies up is crazy. Edge bouncing betty."

"I'm giving the mills bomb the edge because you are very mobile with it as compared to the betty which is stationary and detectable by metal detectors. Mills bomb gets the edge here Geoffy boy." Dorian countered

"Sorry Geoffy boy, I'm with doc on this one." Mack chuckled

"Wow ok, after all I did for you guys you turn against me...it's because I'm the Canadian one is it?" Geoff said

_In explosive weapons, the Gurkhas take the edge with their mills bomb._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, it's a 5-on-5 squad battle for supremacy in our season two premiere to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"First up is training. The Gurkhas come from the high mountains of Nepal and undergo extensive training to separate the weak from the strong, whereas the Waffen SS were trained to harass the weak and unarmed. The Gurkhas have an 87 to the Waffen SS 84."

"Psychological warfare is another factor to be taken into consideration and here the Waffen SS take a slight edge because of the holocaust, the massacre of even women and children and infants gives them an 89 to the Gurkha's 85."

"Next is physicality, the Gurkha takes it. Despite being small warriors, they are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the high altitudes of the Himalayas in which they are born and train in during their early lives. The deep climbing they are forced to undergo will strengthen their legs and their dependence on oxygen will be lessened after generations of exposure to the thin mountain air. We gave them a 91 to the Waffen SS 85."

"Operational experience is another factor and once again we gave it to the Gurkha. They have been all over the world fighting for the British Empire while the SS was mainly in the European continent. They have an 85 to the Waffen SS 80."

"Terrain familiarity is also another factor. Although Gurkhas have been trained to be effective in numerous different types of locales, here the SS will be fought in Berlin giving them kmowledge of streets and alleyways. We gave them an 88 to the Gurkha's 80."

"Lastly, there is audacity. Both these men are fanatically devoted to their respective causes and are not afraid to give their lives for their cause if they have to. We rated them even with an 88 each."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two fierce soldiers who show no fear of death?_

"Im so happy the season two premiere is here. In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said throwing the switch.

XXXXXXX

It is a clear blue day in the German city of Berlin. The serene scene pans over to a fenced in area of the residential neighborhoods and we see 5 SS agents in a small playground congregating. The allied forces draw near and they are completely ready to defend the fatherland.

**Waffen SS: 5**

Nearby the playground in a small area with trees and a hill, 5 Gurkha's have infiltrated Berlin on a recon mission and they see the Germans. Their advance is halted by a wired fence and the captain cuts the wire and his men go through the opening he had just created.

**Gurkha: 5**

As the SS agents continue conversing, the Gurkhas take cover behind a tiger tank and the captain orders his men to fire. The Gurkhas peek out of their cover with their guns drawn and being firing and way at the Germans. The Hauptmann yells for his men to take cover and return fire. He orders one SS agent to run forward and lay down some suppressive fire which he does as he and the others go to retrieve their weapons. The German pins the Gurkha down at the tiger tank with his FG-42 and he quickly expends his clip.

He goes to make a break for it but is quickly gunned down with multiple shots to his back by the bren weilding Gurkha.

**Waffen SS: 4 - Gurkha: 5**

Upon seeing the SS agent fall, the Gurkha captain orders his men to advance on the enemy and they move out the tiger tank and make their way to the school building where the Germans retreated. They make their way into the playground and the bren wielding Gurkha takes point.

He slowly advances forward and unknown to him, a bouncing Betty is planted in the ground and sadly he steps on it and triggers it. The mine hops into the air and kills the Gurkha in an explosion shredding him with the ball bearings.

**Waffen SS: 4 - Gurkha: 4**

The corpse is blasted backwards and the Gurkha captain orders his men to continue forth. They eventually make their way to the entrance of the nearby school building and suddenly gunfire erupts as an SS agent has them pinned with his FG-42 set up on the second story window causing the Nepalese soldiers to take cover behind a nearby car.

The gunfire continues pinning the Gurkhas down and the Gurkha orders his second in command to hand him and mills bomb. He orders and other Gurkha to draw the SS agent's attention and the Gurkha quickly runs out from cover and the SS agent takes aim at him.

The Gurkha captain creeps over to under the window and pulls the pin on the grenade and chugs it upward and ends up in the window.

The SS agent did not see the grenade land next to him and his is obliterated in an explosion to shoots him out the window landing his smoking corpse with a hard thud.

**Waffen SS: 3 - Gurkha: 4**

The Gurkha who drew the attention of the FG-42 wielding SS agent is suddenly shot in his neck by the Waffen SS Hauptmann in the adjacent building and he falls down clutching his wound as the other Gurkha run over and fire back with their Enfields but did not manage to hit the SS leader as he retreats into the packed streets with his remaining men.

**Waffen SS: 3 - Gurkha: 3**

The Gurkhas make their to their teammate but he has already succumbed to his wound and the Gurkha captain and his remaining two men chase after the Germans and follow them through the alleyway.

The alleyway appears empty but suddenly an SS agent pops out behind cover with his Karabiner 98k and fires it striking a Gurkha in his eyes

**Waffen SS: 3 - Gurkha: 2**

But his victory was short lived when the Gurkha second in command fires back with his Enfield shooting him through his cheekbone and exiting out the back of his head.

**Waffen SS: 2 - Gurkha: 2**

The remaining Gurkhas enter the ruined streets of Berlin and decide to split to find the remaining Nazis. The Gurkha second in command walks into a small bar and hears some creaking in the next room. He draws his kukri and slowly enters the room when suddenly the SS leader jumps out and punches him in the jaw.

The Gurkha is knocked backwards into the wall and attempts to swing his kukri but the SS captain takes his SS dagger and stabs the Gurkha in his leg. The Gurkha grunts in pain and pushes him back and performs a kick directed at the SS leader's shin putting him on one knee.

The Gurkha is unaware that the SS leader had drawn his Mauser c96 and quickly aims it upwards at the Nepalese warrior. He pulls the trigger and the gun erupts in a rapid firing mode that riddles the Gurkha knocking him backwards into the wall and he slumps downward.

**Waffen SS: 2 - Gurkha: 1**

The SS leader exits the bar and runs to find his man and last Gurkha. The Gurkha leader is continuing searching for the when the other SS jumps out and tackles him to the ground. The SS agent takes his SS dagger and quickly goes to bring it down onto the Gurkha's face only to be sliced in the stomach by the kukri.

The SS soldier is then kicked away by the Gurkha and he clutches his wound. He looks up and the last thing he ever sees is the kukri being stabbed into his neck in a gush of blood.

**Waffen SS: 1 - Gurkha: 1**

The SS leader had made his way to the plaza area with a fountain in the middle and he hears footsteps and turns to face the source hoping it to be from his last man. To his disappointment, it's the Gurkha leader. Both men glare at each other and draw their blades. The Gurkha walks slowly towards the SS leader and swings his kukri.

The SS leader ducks the swing and quickly lunges forward with his dagger and manages to get the Gurkha in his stomach but is quickly shoved away by his foe. The SS leaders stumbles from the shove and when he recovers he sees the Gurkha wildly swinging his kukri at him.

The German tries to block one of for swings but the kukri connects with his forearm and he suffers a horrid gash.

The SS captain grunts in pain but manages to catch the Gurkha by the arm and forces the Gurkha to his knees. The German brings his SS dagger down but with the Gurkha, be uses his free arm and catches the German's wrist and twists it causing his enemy to drop his dagger and the Gurkha pushes him against the fountain.

The Gurkha goes to bring the blade down onto the German but he again catches the Gurkha by the wrist. The Gurkha reacts quickly by grabbing the German by the wrist and spins him around and grabs him by his helmet's strap and forces his face into the water.

With his free arm, he reaches for his Webley revolver and with that, puts it on the back of the German's helmet and pills the trigger. The Webley blows the Waffen SS leaders brains out.

**Waffen SS: 0 - Gurkha: 1**

The fountain's water slowly turns bloody red and the Gurkha pulls the head out and tosses the corpse to the ground. He raises his Webley and kukri into the air and yells 'AYO GURKHALI!"

XXXXXXX

Winner: Gurkha

**Gurkha: 583**

Kukri: 37

Webley Revolver: 12

Lee Enfield No.4: 203

Bren Light Machine Gun: 177

Mills Bomb: 154

**Waffen SS: 417**

SS dagger: 9

Mauser c96: 23

Karabiner 98k: 150

FG-42: 181

Bouncing Betty: 54

_Following a lopsided battle, the Gurkhas emerged victorious. Their Lee Enfield No.4 being the deadliest weapon on the simulator. The Waffen SS scoring more kills at long and short range respectively._

"The Gurkhas won because they were have superior physical conditioning, the harder hitting arsenal and combined with their superior warrior mentality allowed them to triumph over the superior complexity of the Waffen SS. They put up a good effort but the Gurkhas win." Geoff said

"The Waffen SS loss today, doesn't really surprise me, the Gurkhas were born warriors, it's a generational thing. When they turn on, watch the hell out!" Mack says

(We see the Gurkha captain in the town square. Allied infantry units make their way into Berlin as the final battle for control of Berlin begins.)

XXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior', it's a battle between the scourges of Rome._

Attila the Hun: The barbarian horseman who terrorized mainland Europe and the Roman Empire.

vs.

Hannibal: The Carthiginian general whose army of elephants terrorized Rome.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_

And that is the season premiere! I might actually make this a double season premiere if I get enough requests. Thanks again and until next time! And Weapons testing and X-factors courtesy of Metal Harbinger


	35. Season Two: Attila the Hun vs Hannibal

**Note: This is such a hard match up given the way these men terrorized Rome. I had such a tough call for this match until votes kicked in and that is what lead to me siding with one of the generals in thus match. As always, enjoy the battle and help is always appreciated and any matches you want to see next I'll do. Also, Weapons testing is courtesy of Metal Harbinger.**

XXXXXX

Attila the Hun: The barbarian horseman who terrorized mainland Europe and the Roman empire.

(Attila is shown throwing a man onto a table and driving a Scythian axe into his chest as his men ravage the city around him.)

vs.

Hannibal: The Carthiginian general whose army of elephants terrorized Rome.

(Hannibal rides atop his elephant watching his men charge towards an amassed Roman army.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two generals who never met in a face to face battle:_

Attila the Hun

Circa: 443 A.D.

Age: 37

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Hat, Wooden Shield w/Leather Covering

Hannibal

Circa: 218 B.C.

Age: 29

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Montefortino Helmet, Bronze Musculata, Caetra Shield

Geoff, Mack and Dorian gather at table where the armor and weapons of both warriors are placed.

"What another way to kick off season two men." Richard "Mack" Machowicz says, "Today is a battle between Rome's worst nightmares with Attila the Hun fighting Hannibal, this will be a super close match up."

"This is a phenomenal match up." Geoff spoke up "Both men were awesome strategists and it is a hard match to call, but I'm giving my vote to Attila the Hun, he had the gall to go back on a treaty he made with the pope, the most powerful man on the planet. I see him shooting Hannibal down and dragging his corpse behind him afterwards."

"Then I'll give my edge to Hannibal, he has superior armor and is a better strategist of the two. I see him cutting Attila down." Dorian countered

_Born into a Hunnic clan around the early 5th century, Attila rose to power alongside his brother Bleda before murdering him and taking over sole leadership of the clan, carrying out a rampage which took him all across mainland Europe._

"He fought everybody, the Visigoths, Celts, Franks, Burgundians and the Western Roman Empire, he was determined to make whoever he could bow to the will of the Hun, no one was safe," Mack explained.

_Attila's sights eventually turned to the Roman Empire, his actions becoming so severe Pope Leo I intervened in an attempt to convince him to stop his invasion of Italy. Even after his death in 453 A.D., the Roman Empire had found itself overwhelmed by his barbarous actions and would soon collapse 23 years later._

"Attila the Hun is a man with a very mixed legacy. Outsiders associate his name with violence and gore, but to the people of Hungary, he is a national hero and he will definitely be unlike anything Hannibal had ever encountered." Mack concluded.

_The notorious raider brings an assortment of brutal weapons that painted the European landscape in the blood of his enemies:_

Short Range: Sword of Mars

Mid-Range: Hunnic Spear

Long Range: Hunnic Composite Bow

Special: Scythian Axe

_Today, the Hunnic warlord goes up against another of Rome's hated enemies. The mighty general Hannibal of Carthage._

_Born in 247 B.C. to the Carthaginian general Hamilcar Barca, young Hannibal would find himself appointed commander-in-chief of the Carthaginian army following his father's death in battle and his brother-in-law Hasdrubal's assassination. Having sworn an eternal hatred to the Romans as a child, he immediately continued where his father had left off._

"In every battle he fought, he was usually outnumbered two to one, he needed to outwit his enemies," Mack stated, "He had an ability to determine his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, and how to play the battle to his strengths and to his enemy's weaknesses, leading to him winning dramatic victories at Trebia, Trasimene and Cannae."

_The highlight of Hannibal's military career came during the Second Punic War, when in 218 B.C. he led a force of 38,000 infantry, 8,000 cavalry and 37 war elephants through the Alps with the intention of invading Italy from the north. Although half of his men and most of his elephants would perish from the journey, he would go on to win a series of important battles against the Romans and would occupy much of the peninsula for the following 15 years._

"In spite of not defeating the Roman Empire, he would go on to become one of the most celebrated generals in military history, 'the father of military strategy' as historians would come to call him because even his greatest enemy would go on to adopt his tactics. The Romans greatly feared his genius and in the centuries to follow, would regard him as the greatest enemy they had ever faced," Mack concluded.

_The ambitious general came equipped with a bone crushing assortment of weapons:_

Short Range: Falcata

Mid-Range: Sarissa

Long Range: Soliferrum

Special: War Elephant

_Both generals personally led their men into battle and both utilized swords of a different designs._

"The Sword of Mars was a particularly difficult sword to reconstruct due to its rare material, made from meteorite iron, much stronger than the irons found here on Earth," Dave explained, "It had a double-edged straight blade and it was 31 inches long and 3 pounds in weight, a very versatile weapon."

Attila the Hun expert Sean Pennington rode up on horseback with a copy of the Sword of Mars in hand.

"Alright Sean, we've set up some targets to test out your saber's capabilities," Geoff said motioning to the targets, "First you're going to attack a suspended bovine slab with a density two to three times thicker than a human being's ribs. Next you will assault a ballistic gel torso with the density of human flesh and then lastly, you will dismount to attack another gel torso that has been outfitted in the bronze musculata armor of Hannibal."

"Sounds fine to me." Sean replied.

"Sean, are you ready?" Geoff asked.

Sean shouted back in reply

"Then on 3…2…1, Go!"

Sean started towards the first target and shot his blade out, tearing deep into the slab and managing to spurt out some blood before making his way over to the first ballistic gel torso and again shooting his blade out, slashing and decapitating it.

He then dismounts and walks over to the musculata and swings it at the armor, denting it before going for a thrust and managing to pierce 2 inches in.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage of the bovine slab, "I'm seeing roughly four inches of penetration here, enough to get at the vital internal organs beneath. This guy is done."

He then made his way over to the first gel torso, "You caught this guy just beneath his neck and your blade was drawn all the way through this man's collarbone and the deltoid muscle. This is another kill."

He then walks over to the armored target "Your swing to the armor did generate some force to break one rib leaving him incapacitated and allowing follow up blows and with that thrust, you managed to cut his skin with the penetration you got." 2 guys down and one injured."

_Hannibal slashes back with the falcata._

"The Iberian falcata was crafted from high carbon Spanish steel," Dave explained, "It had a forward curved blade with a single cutting edge on its concave side. Its blade widens near the tip and narrows in the middle. It was also designed with a hook-shaped hilt to prevent the sword from flying out of the user's hand in the heat of battle. It was 28 inches long and weighed 5 pounds."

Hannibal expert Brian Forrest now rode up on his own horse with the falcata in hand.

"Alright Brian, same drill for you except your last target is wearing Attila's leather lamellar." Geoff said

Brian nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1..Go!"

Brian charges forward and when he reaches the bovine, he slashes at it leaving a gash spilling some blood and he rides towards the gel torso and shoots his blade outwards and slashes it's neck in a gush of blood.

He dismounts and walks towards his armor target. He swings the falcata at the armor and slices through it albeit not by much. He finishes it off with a thrust to the armor getting the blade through.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the bovine slabs to start his examination, "Brian, I am only seeing lacerations that can easily be stitched up, nothing more than a collapsed lung."

He walks over to the first torso "Your sword severed through all the major vessels which will lead to a quick bleed out and death. And for you armored torso, you sliced through some of the lamellar and managed to cause a cut but not lethal. The thrust is self explanatory, got him in his intestines making him bleed out and a shitty way to go out."

_Both swords have shown the kind of damage they can do, but which one gets the edge?_

"Initially I thought this would be a close comparison, but remember Genghis Khan vs. Alexander the Great? The falcata is similar to the kopis and performed literally like it. The sword of Mars got kills every time it hit. Edge sword of mars." Geoff started

"I agree, the falcata caused only lacerations just like kopis and that isn't enough to put a man down instantly, for superior kill ability the sword of Mars takes the edge." Dorian seconded

"I'm in full agreement, edge sword of mars." Mack finishes

_In short range weapons, Attila the Hun takes the edge with the sword of mars._

_Coming up, both warriors bring out their mid-range arsenal when a broad headed spear goes up against the pinnacle of Hellenistic warfare._

XXXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to break out their mid-range arsenal. Up first will be the Attila the Hun with his Hunnic Spear._

"We've already tested the Hunnic spear in 'Mongol vs. Hunnic Horseman' we'll just test it against Hannibal's armor." Geoff explains

_Sean Pennington rides up with his spear out on the range. His target is a mounted gel torso outfitted in Hannibal's bronze musculata chest plate._

"Alright Sean On 3...2...1...Go!" Geoff yelled out

Sean rides forward towards the armored torso. He sticks his spear out and impaled the torso with the spear's head going straight through the armor before knocking the torso to the ground with a thud.

"Damn, that looked painful." Mack commented

The panelists walked over to check what the damage is.

"This is awesome, the broad head of the spear combined with the force of the horse generated enough force to pierce the musculata where the heart is and you struck it for an instant kill, if you didn't hit the heart though, the fall and possibility of being trampled by your horse will kill him."

_Hannibal responds with the pinnacle of Hellenic warfare._

"The sarissa was introduced by Philip II of Macedon as a replacement for the dory in phalanx formations," Dave explained, "It was made of the resilient cornel wood and was 15 feet long, weighing in at around 12 pounds. It had an iron head shaped like a leaf and a bronze butt spike that would allow it to be anchored into the ground to halt charges by enemy soldiers."

Brian stood ready with a sarissa in hand, accompanied by 4 other men also wielding the same weapon.

"Since the sarissa was intended for phalanx formation, we've set up 5 pig carcasses to simulate an enemy squad charging towards you," Geoff said motioning to the pigs, arranged in a phalanx formation of their own, one of which was outfitted in Attila's the Hun leather lamellar, "On my signal, you are going to charge head on."

Brian nodded as he and the other men got into position with their sarissas held horizontally.

"Are you ready?" Geoff called out.

Brian and his fellow experts shouted in unison.

"On 3…2…1, charge!"

The quintet charged for the pigs and thrusts their spears, the others tearing effortlessly into the unarmored ones while Hank had struggled with the one clad in the cuirass.

"Let's see what we've got here," Dr. Dorian said walking over to examine the impaled carcasses. "Our first pig you tore through his chest and in one thrust you managed to go through his heart, lungs and spinal column, instant kill." He then went over to examine the armored torso, "With your armored target, your weapon pierced through the leather surface effortlessly and I'm paling his heart as well, instant kill." He then moved over to examine the other three targets. "You managed to tear through this guy's intestines and part of his colon, not only is he going to bleed out rapidly, he's also going to be spilling out excrement. To put it bluntly, that would be a sh-tty way to die. For your fourth target, you…ooh, went below the belt. There's no armor down there and you're going to rip him apart and he's gonna bleed out, an instant kill. For your last target, this guy was struck in his armpit and that's an interesting kind of kill. You're going to hit his brachial artery and his shoulder, not only are you gonna immobilize that arm, but you're going to cause a massive amount of bleeding due to it being right next to the heart.

"Altogether, I see all 5 dead." Dr. Dorian concluded.

_Both weapons have been tested in their respective primary fashion, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm gonna have to go with the Hunnic Spear on this one," Geoff started, "It is lighter, which enables more versatility as to how it can be used. It can be used as a projectile and hits with much greater force."

"I'm giving the edge to the sarissa."Dr. Dorian countered, "It is longer and could keep enemies at bay regardless if they were on foot or on horseback. You also have to factor in the dangers of a long, unwieldy weapon like the Hunnic spear being used on horseback. Imagine having to use one hand for holding that spear, while trying to keep your horse under control with the other, edge sarissa."

"I'm gonna have to go with the Hunnic spear on this one," Mack seconded Geoff, "It had more flexibility as to how it could be used, that and the sarissa was meant for phalanx style attacks, proving rather burdensome during long marches otherwise, edge Hunnic spear."

_In mid-range weapons, Attila the Hun takes the edge with the Hunnic Spear._

_Coming up, the long range battles comes as Attila's greatest weapon goes against a lethal, armor piercing javelin._

_The later, history will be rewritten when two of Rome's worst nightmares battle._

XXXXXX

_Now it is time for long range weapons. Since we've already tested the Hunnic composite bow before, we will just test Hannibal's weapon. The soliferrum._

"The soliferrum was an Iberian throwing javelin," Dave explained, "It was made solely of iron and was around 2 and half feet in length and weighed 2 pounds. It could pierce armor and shields and could be used both on foot and from horseback."

Brian rode up on his horse with 3 soliferrums in hand.

"It was common for horseman to carry up to 3 of these." Brian explained

"Well we've set up another armored torso complete with a shield," Geoff said motioning to the armored torso on a pedestal, "We want you to get at least one shot at the wooden shield and then after that what you do is up to you."

"You got it," Brian said walking his horse over to the starting point.

Brian willed his horse forth and it began galloping full speed towards the armored torso. Reaching for his first javelin he flung it at the shield, which pierced it before falling out.

Brian orders his horse to turn around and he took another lap before charging head on at the target, tossing his second soliferrum into the its leather lamellar, penetrating easily.

He was down to his last one and he ordered the horse around before it again charged forth and he tossed it, this time striking the figure in its neck.

The panelists walk over to check the damage done

"First and foremost, the shield held but was penetrated slightly but it wasn't enough to touch the man behind it. The hit to the armor got the heart for an instant kill. And lastly, you got the guy in his jugular vein dropping him within seconds." Dorian explained

_The team now reviews the testing of the Hunnic composite bow from 'Mongol vs. Hunnic Horseman.' They note that the Hun's arrows aren't meant to pierce plate armor but the edge is unanimous._

"Despite the Hunnic bow's arrowheads not being designed to pierce any type of plate armor, I'm still giving it the edge for obvious reasons." Geoff started

"The soliferrum did do better than other throwing javelin we've seen before, but Attila and his Huns were masters of the bow. Edge Hunnic Composite Bow." Dorian seconded Geoff

"Superior range, Hunnic Composite Bow." Mack concludes

_In long range weapons, the Attila the Hun takes the edge with the Hunnic Composite Bow...you know, bows always get the edge so it wasn't a surprise you know?_

_Coming up, both generals unveil their lethal special weapons when a deadly battle axe goes up against 9,000 pounds of terror._

XXXXXX

_The time has finally come for both sides to break out their special weapons._

_Up first will be Hannibal with his war elephant._

"For the first time ever on 'Deadliest Warrior' we are using a weapon that is an actual living animal," Geoff explained as the crew was gathered at the outdoor range, where an African Bush Elephant stood in the background with her trainer at her side.

"In 331 B.C., Alexander the Great encountered war elephants used by the Persians at the Battle of Guagamela, later inspiring him to adopt the captured elephants into his own army," explained trainer Barack Obama, "The most well-known usage of war elephants came during the Second Punic War, when Hannibal crossed the Alps and invaded the Roman Empire with 37 war elephants under his command.

"Sadly, North African elephants are extinct so Suzie here is our elephant for this." Barack said motioning to the elephant

"Alright Barack, we have an torso here outfitted in the leather lamellar armor of Attila the Hun, all you'll need to do Suzie is destroy this poor sap." Geoff explained

Barack gets Suzie into position and lowers her leg onto the torso. Suzie presses her leg down and in a second, the torso gets crushed with bones breaking everywhere and Suzie moves her leg to the head and pops it, literally.

"Holy cow, that's brutal right there." Mack commented

After a minute passes, Barack eventually managed to calm Suzie and it was then the crew had time to assess the damage.

"She pulverized this guy," Dr. Dorian said kneeling next to the destroyed gel torso, "This guy's armor did nothing to protect him. Both his lungs have been punctured, all his ribs were broken, his spine splintered into tiny pieces and his skull opened up like a flower. He's dead in every way possible."

"Man, this is such an intimidating weapon guys, Sean, how do you think Attila would counter the war elephant?" Mack asked

"Since the Huns never encountered elephants, this of course would be so alien to Attila but my guess is that he would keep his distance and have archers fire at the elephant to weaken it or take the rider out." Sean answered

_We've already tested the Scythian axe before, the team reviews the testing of the axe in 'Mongol vs. Hunnic Horseman' and come to an easy conclusion_

"The axe no doubts causes nasty damage on the body, but that being said, the elephant is the more intimidating weapon and with proper training the rider can keep the elephant calm at all times. Edge war elephant." Geoff started

"The axe is indeed a good weapon but it doesn't match well against the war elephant. Attila would have his brains squashed out if he attempts to strike the elephant with the axe. Edge war elephant." Dorian seconded

"For more traumatizing and added psychological effect on its opponents give the war elephant the edge in special weapons." Mack finishes

_In special weapons, Hannibal takes the edge with his War elephant._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each general and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

XXXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"First, we'll start this off with generalship. It was close but we ended up giving this to Hannibal because he was able to motivate his men to follow him to the most extreme situations. He has a 91 to Attila's 88."

"For strategy, both these men knew how to unnerved their enemies but Hannibal isn't considered 'the father of military strategy' for nothing, he has a 97 to Attila's 84."

"Next is logistics and we gave this to Attila because he was armed to the teeth for months on end. He has an 88 to Hannibal's 77."

"Next up is physicality, Attila was constantly on the move so he gets an 86 to Hannibal's 84."

"Endurance is another key factor in this and we ended up giving this to to both men with an 88 each, Attila was constantly on the move while Hannibal went through his campaign in the dead of winter."

"Last but not least, we have audacity. Attila had the guts to go on a treaty with the most powerful man on the planet, the Pope. Hannibal had guts to take on the most powerful empire of his time but that doesn't compare to Attila's treaty with the Pope. Attila has a 94 to Hannibal's 90."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two of Rome's worst nightmares?_

_The battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 encounter featuring Hannibal accompanied by 2 Numidian horsemen and two Carthaginian foot soldiers, all of whom will wear lorica hamata armor and carry the same kind of shields and wear the same helmet as Hannibal._

_Attila the Hun will be accompanied by 4 Hunnic horsemen, all of whom will be wearing identical armor and carrying shields similar to his own._

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXX

Attila and 4 of his Huns are seen in their campsite. They had recently pillaged this small village and are celebrating with a hearty meal. Attila is alert because there has been rumors of a mighty general who also is fighting the Romans.

**Attila the Hun: 5**

Nearby on a trail leading to the village, Hannibal and 4 of his most trusted men are approaching the village. Hannibal had also heard rumors of a vicious general challenging Rome and he is on a mission to rid this general for interfering in his campaign against Rome.

They continue on their way to the village when Hannibal squints and sees the 5 Huns at their campsite.

**Hannibal: 5**

Attila and his men suddenly look at Hannibal's direction when they hear the elephant bellow and Attila looks at the man on it.

It's him!

Attila orders his men to get on their horses as he takes his composite bow and aims it at Hannibal. He fires the arrow only to be blocked by Hannibal's shield. Hannibal orders his horseman to ready a soliferrum and gallops towards the Huns as one Hun gets on his horse and charges back at him with his Scythian axe drawn.

As both horseman approach each other, the Numidian hurls his soliferrum at the Hun and impaled him through the chest knocking him off his horse.

**Attila the Hun: 4 - Hannibal: 5**

Attila grunts in anger and orders his men to mount a charge at the Carthiginian. Hannibal dismounts his elephant and prods it with his falcata and it goes barreling towards the Huns.

The Numidian horseman attempts to retreat back to his fellows but as he turns his horse around, he is impaled through his back by the Hun wielding a Hunnic spear and is knocked off his horse by the force with the spear still in him.

**Attila the Hun: 4 - Hannibal: 4**

The Huns continue their charge but the sight of the elephant frightens their horses and their horses buck and the Huns fall off of them. They regain their composure and go for their bows and proceed to pepper the elephant with arrows. The animal continues charging anyway and the Huns retreat for their horses but one Hun has the misfortune of tripping somehow and his head gets squashed like a melon by the elephant's foot.

**Attila the Hun: 3 - Hannibal: 4**

Attila had strolled away when he saw the elephant approaching and charges straight at the other Carthiginians. He draws his sword of mars and rides towards the other Numidian and before he could lift his shield up, the sword of mars decapitated him spraying blood everywhere.

**Attila the Hun: 3 - Hannibal: 3**

The remaining Huns had managed to get back on their horses but one of them gets a sarissa run through their throat and he is pulled off of his horse by a Carthiginian soldier. The other Hun responds by dismounting his horse and draws a Scythian axe and before the Carthiginian can let the sarissa go, the Hun brings the axe down onto his face and violently twists it before kicking the corpse away.

**Attila the Hun: 3 - Hannibal: 2**

The Hun's victory ends quickly when Hannibal sneaks up on him and stabs him through his chest with his falcata.

**Attila the Hun: 2 - Hannibal: 2**

The remaining Hun that had managed to get on his comrade's horse retrieves his bow and rides towards the last Carthiginian. The Carthiginian soldier holds his shield up as the Hun approaches with his bow drawn and readies a soliferrum.

The Hun approaches and releases his arrow just as the Carthiginian throws his soliferrum but his target only hits the Hun in his side and succeeds in knocking him off his horse. The Hun's precise aiming doesn't fail him and the arrow hits the Carthiginian in his throat and he chokes on his blood before falling over and going limp.

**Attila the Hun: 2 - Hannibal: 1**

The wounded Hun tries to get up and sees Hannibal approaching him. He draws his Scythian axe and Hannibal brings his falcata down to which the Hun successfully blocks only to have Hannibal grab the soliferrum and twists it violently causing the Hun to scream in pain and he is put on his knees. Hannibal wastes no time in decapitating the Hunnic warrior with his falcata.

**Attila the Hun: 1 - Hannibal: 1**

Attila had watched from the sidelines and rides up to Hannibal. The Carthiginian general shows no fear and stands his ground as the Hunnic raider rides up to him and swings his sword of Mars downwards and manages to strike his helmet dazing him and sending him stumbling backwards.

Hannibal regains his bearings and looks up to see Attila riding away and turning around to face him again. Attila charges forward and brings his sword down to stab the mighty general in his face but Hannibal lifts his shield just in time to catch the blade punching through his shield. Reacting quickly, Hannibal grabs his adversary's arm and pulls on it causing the mighty Hunnic general to fall off his horse with a thud.

Seeing his foe on the ground, Hannibal brings his falcata down onto his face but Attila rolls out of the way and swings his sword of Mars and slices Hannibal in his arm and Hannibal responds with a shield bash knocking Attila Hunnic raider recovers from the hit and parries a swing from the falcata causing it to become embedded into his shield.

Seeing this, Attila twists his shield and slices Hannibal in his exposed side and kicks backwards. Hannibal grunts in pain and sees Attila going for a thrust with his sword of mars to which Hannibal blocks holding his falcata's side of the blade and quickly goes to slash his enemy across the face only to be pushed backwards again.

Hannibal hears thunderous footsteps and turns to see his elephant had taken rest near the Village entrance. He has an idea but his thoughts is interrupted when he is tackled to the ground by Attila and the Hunnic warriors goes to bring his sword of Mars down but Hannibal brings his shield up and stabs Attila in his side and pushes him off of him.

Attila screams in pain and clutches the falcata stuck in his side and Hannibal quickly runs to his elephant leaving the Hun clutching his wound and bleeding.

Attila was in pain and slowly yanks the falcata out. His cries in pain had prevented him from hearing the thunderous footsteps that were approaching him. He succeeds in pulling the falcata out only to look up as a shadow towers over him.

He looks and sees Hannibal on his war elephant proceeding to lower it's foot onto his head. Attila was helpless and screams in severe agony as the elephant applies more pressure in its foot.

Attila's screams are silenced when his head pops open sending brain matter flying everywhere.

**Attila the Hun: 0 - Hannibal: 1**

Hannibal calms his elephant down and dismounts it and goes to look at Attila's corpse. He picks his falcata up and continues looking at the corpse in silence victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Hannibal

**Hannibal: 505**

Falcata: 101

Sarissa: 57

Soliferrum: 30

War Elephant: 317

**Attila the Hun: 495**

Sword of Mars: 126

Hunnic Spear: 69

Hunnic Composite Bow: 277

Scythian Axe: 22

_Following a battle between two of Rome's most hated enemies, Hannibal just barely seizes victory. Grabbing victory literally from the jaws of defeat. His war elephant being the most lethal weapon in the simulator with Attila's deadliest weapon being his bow._

"Hannibal won because he had the superior armor, he was a superior strategist and his war elephant provided that necessary intimidation factor that would have unnerved Attila and his men. Attila did his best with his tenacity and superior long ranged weaponry but he was not prepared to counter an elephant." Geoff explains

"Hannibal won, doesn't really surprise me given his strategic abilities but if there was one person who could stand equal to him, it was gonna be Attila." Mack adds

"If you have the better armor, better strategy and motivate your troops better, makes sense Hannibal won." Dorian concluded

(Hannibal is seen riding away from the battle. He has claimed Attila's sword of Mars as a trophy of his conquest and homage to the most powerful foe he had ever faced and another weapon he can use against those damned Romans.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior', it's a gang war between two of East Asia's most notorious organized crime groups._

Yakuza: Cruel warlords of Japan's criminal underworld.

vs.

Kkangpae: Korea's notorious mobsters who murder all who stand in their way.

_**Who is deadliest!?**_

XXXXXX

**And that concludes episode two of Deadliest Warrior Season 2. This was such a hard battle given that Attila defeated Alexander and I though the results would be the same but Attila had leather armor compared to Khan's steel lamellar which left him vulnerable to all of Hannibal's attacks. And the votes were in Hannibal's favor so I sided with Hannibal.**


	36. Season Two: Yakuza vs Kkangpae

**Note: For some of the fics I've read, no one really featured the Yakuza or the Korean mob and I thought it would be an interesting fight to do. The Yakuza and Korean have met in real life but never engaged in an open war with one another so this will be an interesting fight to see. Enjoy!**

XXXXXX

Yakuza: Cruel warlords of Japan's criminal underworld

(Several Yakuza gangsters are seen storming a small warehouse and proceed to gun down their rivals before exiting and tossing a satchel charge in detonating and destroying the warehouse.)

vs.

Kkangpae: Korea's notorious mobsters who murder all who stand in their way.

(Several Korean mobsters drive up to a betting shop and perform a drive by on several rivals before driving off.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between gangs who never met in a face to face confrontation._

**Yakuza**

Circa: 2007

Size: 192,560

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Crimes: Contract Killing, Illegal Gambling

**Kkangpae**

Circa: 2007

Size: 20,000

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Crimes: Arms Trafficking, Larceny

Geoff, Mack and Dorian are seen placing the weapons of each warrior on a table.

Mack turns on the computer and gets the simulator set up.

"This is quite a match we got here boys." Mack started off. "Two of East Asia's most notorious crime groups face off as the Yakuza of Japan take on the Kkangpae. They are two of the most violent mobs out there and despite having met before, they never engaged in open warfare with one another." Mack started off

"This is a tough call given the brutality of both groups but in the end, I'll give it to the Yakuza." Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said. "They have the infamy of being one of the most if not the most deadliest crime group out there and the fact they even target foreigners gives them my edge."

"I'll side with the Kkangpae." Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered. "They have the proficient martial arts skill and the fact that they can keep their activities secret from law enforcement means that they're smart criminals. I think they can beat the Yakuza."

_The modern day Yakuza grew into power in post-WW2 Japan, which was seriously damaged in the war. Taking advantage of the weakened nation, the Yakuza underground exploded. The Yakuza exist today, though are not unified under a single gang- instead multiple Yakuza gangs fight against each other in Japan. They can be identified by Yakuza tatoos, which are outlawed in public, and sometimes with removed fingers or fake fingers on their hands._

"Every member swears an oath. If they fail a mission, they are ordered to cut a finger off for every failure. Not one crime group on the world can compare to how loyal and dedicated the Yakuza members are."

_Like most crime groups, there are many different clans in the Yakuza. Notably the Yamaguchi-gumi, Sumiyoshi-kai, Inagawa-kai, Kyosei-kai and the Asano-kai crime families with the Yamaguchi-gumi as the dominant clan._

"They have this aura that emulates from them and all those who dares to interfere in their businesses will be murdered in the most brutal way possible." Mack concludes

_The Japanese gangsters protect their turf with a mix of traditional weaponry and weapons their profits can get._

Melee: Sai

Short Range: Desert Eagle

Mid-Range: Minebea PM-9

Long Range: Howa Type 89 Rifle

Explosive: Satchel Charge

_Today, the Rising Sun's notorious criminals go up against a crime group from their neighboring country of South Korea._

_Historians believe that the rise of the Korean mafia started back in the 19th century, in the fading days of the Joseon Dynasty. With the rise of commerce and the emergence of investment from European colonial powers, pre-existing street gangs, often consisting of lower class muscle and operated by wealthy merchants, gained influence. The modern history of Korean criminal organizations divides into four periods._

"Their activities are mostly secret due to them hiding from law enforcement, but the things they have done to show their power speaks beyond words of brutality." Mack says

_Organized crime was widespread in South Korea during the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. The criminal syndicates controlled large parts of the South Korean entertainment scene, as well politics, and the media._

"Just like the Yakuza, there are clans as well such as the Seven Star Mob, H.S.S. Mob and the Double Dragon Mob. Indeed the Yakuza will have the biggest turf war they ever fought." Mack finishes

_The Korean mobsters come armed with improvised mixed with military grade weapons._

Melee: Metal Pipe

Short Range: Beretta M9

Mid-Range: Daewoo Telecom K7

Long Range: K2 Assault Rifle

Explosive: Pipe Bomb

_Both mobs utilized nasty melee weapons of traditional and improvised origins. The Yakuza sai and Kkangpae metal pipe._

"The metal pipe was used for plumbing purposes and draining, but has been used as an improvised weapon for years. Made of steel, they were usually 3 feet in length weighing under 1 pound. Simple, effective and very brutal." Dave explained

Kkangpae expert and actual member Park Sang-Hyun walked up to the panel with his metal pipe.

"Alright Park, we have here a ballistic gel torso which simulates human flesh, we want head shots and body shots." Geoff explains

Park nodded and got into position

"On 3...2...1...SMASH IT!" Geoff yells out

Park swings his pipe sideways hitting the torso in its chest with a loud sickening sound making the panelists grimace. After 3 swings to the chest, he moves on to the head and brings the pipe sideways hitting it in the temple sending the head wobbling and leaving cracks visible through the surface before bringing it down and managing to pop the head open with brain flying everywhere.

"Damn, that's just brutal." Mack commented as they walk up to assess the damage

"Alright, the 3 strikes to the chest broke all this guy's ribs which will definitely send fragments into his lungs and heart and kill him from that strike which causes a contusion. The head strikes are self explanatory, brains flying with a popped open head, game over." Dorian says examining the head

"Keep in mind that you are using an improvised weapon." Yakuza expert and actual member Minato Namikaze commented

_The team now review the testing of the sai from 'Ninja vs. Shaolin Monk'. They also then review 'Sicilian Mafia vs. Triad' and compare the testing to those episodes before coming to a conclusion._

"For me, this is a similar comparison to the Mafia vs. Triad episode where you have blunt force against stabbing attacks. I'm giving the edge to the sai for obvious reasons." Geoff started

"Agreed, like the Mafia's baseball bat, the pipe only causes severe blunt trauma and needs head shots to kill instantly or very quickly whereas the sai can stab you anywhere and kill you and it's versatility gives it the edge." Dorian seconded

"Agreed, for being an actual weapon gives it my edge as well." Mack concludes

_In melee weapons, the Yakuza take the edge with their sai._

_Coming up, both gangs bring out their trusty sidearm as a high powered pistol goes against a reliable sidearm._

XXXXXX

_Now it's time for both sides to shoot each other down with their favorite sidearms. The Yakuza will be first with the most powerful handgun ever made._

Zero Kazama walks up presenting his weapon

"The Desert Eagle is the most powerful semi-automatic handgun in the world, it fires the .50 Action Express round, weighs 3.9 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters and a muzzle velocity of 470 m/s."

"Alright Zero, we have a good test for it." Geoff said motioning towards a small building set up with 5 targets inside.

"We have hear a Korean mob warehouse and we have 5 targets in there for you to take out, you will be timed."

"No problem." Zero replied

Zero walks over to the entrance of the building and waits for the signal.

"On 3...2...1..Go!" Geoff yells

Zero kicks the door and the first target is spotted, he aims his eagle and fires at the head obliterating it before moving further into the warehouse. Two more targets come within sight and he fires two shots into each of their chests knocking them over before advancing and ducking near a crate. The last two targets pop up from behind a two nearby crates and Zero wastes no time and firing his remaining clip into them.

"Time!" Geoff yells out

The panelists walk into the warehouse to inspect the damage.

"Alright, so the first guy here is well, the head is gone so of course he is instantly down. The two over here have two rounds in their chests which will be more than enough to put them down since they both have been hit in the aorta and heart respectively. The last two guys, one has a round going straight through the cheekbone and the other has two in his chest hitting a lung and a heart combined will lead to a kill. All 5 targets are dead." Dorian said

"Your time was 31 seconds, nice work Zero."

"What do you bring for this test Sang-Hyun?" Mack asked turning to Sang-Hyun

"I bring the Beretta M9, fires the 9x19mm Parabellum, has a muzzle velocity of 381 m/s, effective range is 50 meters and weighs 33.6 ounces. Most common weapon my mob uses." Sang said presenting his weapon

"Alright Sang, your test is the same. Can you beat Zero's time?" Geoff asked

"I can try." Sang replied

Sang walks over to the door and gets into position.

"On 3...2...1...GO!" Geoff calls out

Sang kicks and he spots the first target, acting quickly he fires 3 rounds into its chest before moving into the warehouse. He spots the next two targets and peppers one with 5 rounds before shooting 1 into the head of the other target. He ducks behind the crate. The last two targets appear and he empties the rest of his clip into them.

"Time!" Geoff calls out

"For the first target, your three shots hit him in his chest and you have a nice grouping here. These three shots combined will cause a kill since he is hit center mass and one of those bullets hits the heart. These two over here are obviously dead, the one here had five rounds total in his chest, all the bullets hit vital organs killing him and the next guy is dead obviously. And the last two targets are dead as well because you shot them in their eyes and cheek respectively."

"The total time it took for you Sang is 27 seconds, nice work." Geoff said earning a nod from Sang.

_Both sides have shown what their sidearms can do, which one gives it's warrior the edge?_

"Looking at these two guns, one has the smaller mag size but more stopping power and range, the other has more bullets, lesser recoil and tighter grouping. It's a hard choice but I may give it to the desert eagle for stopping power." Geoff started off

"I disagree and give it to the Beretta." Dorian countered "Sure it lacks stopping power but more bullets the merrier."

_The tie breaker fell down to Mack._

"I swear, you too argue like me and my wife, Both have their glaring pros and cons, the stopping power of the eagle puts it on even level with the beretta's clip size. It's a wash man."

_For short range weapons, both warriors are even._

_Coming up, both sides shoot it out when two submachine guns duke it out and then later, two notorious crime groups from Asia battle it out!_

XXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both gangs to unveil their favorite mid-range weapons._

_The team heads out to the range again where the experts walk up to present their guns to our panelists._

Zero Kazama walks over to the panelists with his weapon.

"I present to you the PM-9." He says presenting his weapon "Fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round, has a clip size of 25 rounds with an effective firing range of 100 meters and a rate of fire at 1100 RPM."

Mack then turns to Sang. "What do you bring to counter Sang?"

"I bring the K7 submachine gun comes with and integrated suppressor and fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round like Zero's PM-9, has a clip size of 30 rounds with an effective firing range of 150 meters and a rate of fire at 1100 RPM."

"Traditionally, these weapons were used for drive-bys and walk ups correct?" Geoff asked the experts.

"Correct." They replied

"For this test, we've set up four Yakuza gangsters in a casino playing roulette, Sang that is your target. We will have Zero do a walk up on his target which will be a Korean Mob owned restaraunt. Sang you'll do a drive by with me driving you in my Hyundai since Koreans drive Hyundais a lot. Zero, you'll go first." Geoff explained

For Zero's walk up, the targets have been clothed to represent Kkangpae members with a Seven Star Mob tattoo for inspiration and a window set up since most Yakuza shootings occur by shorting through the windows.

"Alright Zero...Walk up begins NOW." Geoff yells out.

Zero walks up to the window of the prop restaraunt and takes his PM-9 and unloads through the window and shatters it completely. The first two targets at the nearest table get peppered and are knocked over by the barrage of bullets. Zero moves on to fires at the next targets near the counter and when he unloads into the first one, his gun clicks empty and he goes to reload it. He finished reloading and unloads in entire on the last unscathed target spraying stage blood everywhere before turning and walking away.

"Wow, that was brutal." Mack commented as they all walk up to the restaraunt.

"This is just monstrous to see, these guys are unidentifiable because you peppered the shit out of their faces. The bullets struck their brains for instant kills and for the two guys at the counter, they ha e rounds riddled in their chests hitting their hearts and lungs multiple times, these four Korean mobsters are down for the count." Dorian said inspecting the slaughter

You completed this in 25 seconds, not bad but I'm worried when you went for the reload, the last guy could take a gun and shoot you where you stand, worried at all Zero?" Geoff said

"Nope, Yakuza deal with all their problems, no matter what it is and swear that oath of allegiance and we take it very seriously. Fight for the clan until death." Zero answered

"Sang, think you can match Zero?" Mack asked

"Yeah I can, same round, same rate of fire with 5 extra bullets." Sang answered confidently.

Sang gets into the Hyundai with Geoff and drive into the starting position.

"You ready Sang?" Geoff asks Sang who is in the passenger seat.

"All good." Sang replied after loading his gun

Geoff hits the gas and they both soon approach the Yakuza casino. Sang points his K7 out of the window and fires. The suppressed gun hitting through the window of the mock building riddling all four targets which were set up at the roulette table knocking one over and spraying blood everywhere. He finishes firing his clip and Geoff drives off.

The panelists and experts then make their way into the wrecked casino.

"Whoo! Typical Korean mob slaughter here." Dorian said as he makes his way to the four targets. "Wow, just like with the PM-9, these guys are all riddled to death, multiple shots to the chest, head and neck. These guys are all down and the best part is the integrated suppressor, you doing a drive-by with this these guys aren't going to know where the shots are coming from." Dorian commented

"That's why we use the K7." Sang said

_After a display of both warriors mid-range weapons, which do our panelists believe gets the edge?_

"This is so close, both have the same rate of fire and use the same round. I might call this one even.'' Geoff started off

"I'm giving the edge to the K7." Mack countered "Has a slightly larger clip size, slightly more range and the integrated suppressor is a huge plus when doing a drive-by."

"I'm agree with you on that one Mack, the Kkangpae can strike the Yakuza when they aren't expecting it and it will leave them guessing where the shooter is. For the integrated suppressor I give my edge to the K7 submachine gun." Dorian concluded

_For mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Kkangpae for their K7 submachine gun._

_Coming up, both sides break out their long range arsenal for supremacy and then later, two of East Asia's most notorious criminal organizations go to war._

XXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both gang to fire their long range weapons. Up first will be the Kkangpae with their K2 assault rifle_

Sang and Zero walk over to the panelisrs to present their weapons.

"Sang, what do you have for us?" Mack asks

"The K2 assault rifle is the standard weapon of the ROK armed forces. Fires either a 5.56x45mm round or the .223 Remington. Has an effective firing range of 400 meters with a muzzle velocity of 920 m/s with a 30 STANAG magazine and a rate of fire at 750 RPM."

"What about you Zero?" Mack says turning to the Yakuza expert

"I bring the Howa Type 89 rifle, standard weapon of the JSDF. Fires the 5.56x45mm round, has an effective firing range of 500 meters with a muzzle velocity of 920 m/s and uses 20 to 30 round STANAG magazines with a rate of fire at 750 RPM."

"Okay, for this test set up, we have here an assassination scenario where both of you guys will fire your guns at these 4 targets set in this mock building here. The guy in the desk on the second floor will be the enemy boss. You each will be given 1 magazine to take these guys down and you will be timed." Geoff explained motioning towards the test set up.

"You guys will be firing from 120 yards out from a prone position on that hill over there." Mack said

Both experts nod and Zero goes first and gets into position.

"Okay Zero, fire when you're ready." Geoff says

Zero loads his magazine and takes aim at the first target near the door. With a pull of the trigger, the gun fires the round and completely obliterates the entire side of its head knocking it over. He quickly goes to search for the second target to find it sitting at a desk and when he aquires it, fires 3 rounds into its chest knocking it backwards. He quickly goes to search for the third target and it wheels it's way to a window. Seeing it Zero quickly fires 5 rounds into its chest before setting his sights on the boss seated at the desk on the second floor and empties the rest of his clip into the target before yelling out "DONE"

The panelists make their war towards the building to inspect the carnage.

"Wow, this gun is really accurate, the first guy you had no problem hitting him on the head on the first shot and you didn't need to aim at him. Moving on to the second guy here, you put 3 rounds dead center in the chest, 2 of which hit the aortic knob putting this guy down in a heartbeat. Target 3 has five rounds in his chest with two in each of his lungs and the fifth hitting the right atrium in his heart taking this guy down instantly, and lastly, 21 rounds in thus poor guy's body, riddled in his chest, neck and face. Obvious death for the boss." Dorian said

"You managed a time of 35 seconds Zero, very good job. Sang, let's see you up next." Geoff said

Sang nods as they all make their way to the hill again. Sang gets into position and looks over to Geoff.

"You may fire when ready Sang." Geoff says

Sang nods and aims his K2, he aims his gun at the boss and fires 3 rounds into his chest knocking him out of his chair.

"Nice, went to take the enemy boss out first." Mack commented

Sang quickly aquires the target sitting at the desk and riddles it with 4 rounds in its chest before aiming at the window looking for the wheeled target. It wheels it's way to a window like before and Sang unhesitantly puts it down with 5 rounds and quickly aims for his next target sitting at the desk. With a pull of the trigger, he blows the back of the skull out in a gory fashion and aquiring the last target at the door, empties his magazine onto it and yells out "DONE."

The panelist them make their way over to the house to check the damage. "I just watched an instant replay here. The boss has one bullet striking the bottom portion of his heart while the other 2 hit his left lung. Combined these lead to a kill. The target at the window has 5 rounds in the body with 1 hitting his neck and severing the spinal cord killing him and his throat is torn to bits so he most likely would choke on the bullet as well, another kill. The guy at the desk has his brain blown out, obvious kill and finally the guy at the door is just riddled to death with rounds. He's done." Dorian said inspecting the torso

"And you had a time of 36 seconds Sang, this is a very close test and you guys pulled it off with near identical kills." Geoff commented

_Both sides have shown their long ranged arsenal, which one do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"This is a very close comparison. The Howa and K2 are nearly identical in all aspects and matched each other kill for kill. It's too damn close. I'm calling it even." Geoff starts off

"I agree, same cartridge, same range, same muzzle velocity, same everything. It's a wash. Even." Mack seconded

"Everything about these two rifles are identical. Even as well." Dorian finished

_In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, two deadly explosives go against each other to see who has the bigger bang. Then later, Mack gauges the x-factors and the gang war between Yakuza and Kkangpae finally begins!_

XXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to blow each other away with their explosive weapons._

Sang and Zero walk over to the panelists with their explosives.

"What do you guys bring for us today." Geoff asks

"I bring the satchel charge." Zero speaks up "The satchel charge is a demolition device, primarily intended for combat, whose primary components are a charge of dynamite or a more potent explosive such as C-4 plastic explosive, for this one, I have a dynamite and carrying it in this satchel bag."

"And I bring the pipe bomb. The pipe bomb is an improvised explosive device, a tightly sealed section of pipe filled with an explosive material. The containment provided by the pipe means that simple low explosives can be used to produce a relatively large explosion, and the fragmentation of the pipe itself creates potentially lethal shrapnel." Sang said

"Alright, for this scenario, you both will set your explosive in these two mock rooms with two guys in them. You'll place the explosive right in between these guys and all you'll need to do it press the button to destroy and the targets will have shock patches on them with 50 and 100g." Geoff said pointing at the set up.

Zero walks to his target and opens the door. He places the satchel charge in between the two targets and then closes the door. He walks back over to the panelists behind a plexiglass covering and takes the detonator.

"Alright Zero, hit the button on 3...2...1...Go!" Geoff yells out

Zero clicks the button on his detonator and in a split second, a huge blast erupts from the room sending the one of the mannequins flying back while shredding the other with shrapnel.

"HOLY COW, THAT'S AWESOME." Mack exclaims

The team now walks over to the mess to assess the damage.

"This is just devastating, these two guys don't even exist anymore, the mannequin here has his 100 shock patch tripped and is riddled with shrapnel, so he is out with a double whammy. The second guy has his shock patch tripped as well and there is a gaping hole in the side of his face. That part of his head just doesn't exist anymore. So in conclusion, the shockwave and frag both killed these guys." Dorian said

"Well, we've seen what the satchel charge can do to people, let's see what the pipe bomb packs." Mack said

It's now Sang's turn, he walks over to his set up and walks into the room. He takes out his pipe bomb and takes a match and lights the fuse, he quickly runs out as fast as he can and makes his way behind the plexiglass. The fuse burns up but WHAT? No explosion.

"Uhhh, where is the boom?" Geoff asks

"Shit. I think the gas pressure is..."

Suddenly the bomb explodes and the entire set up rocks from the shockwave and shredding the mannequins.

"Oh there it is." Geoff said

The team now walks over to the carnage to check the damage.

"Shit, I'm seeing blood everywhere and the shrapnel made from the pipe detonating is nasty, these two have their 100 patches tripped and riddled with shrapnel, another double whammy." Dorian said kicking a mannequin

"But, the thing is, the fuse was delayed, why is that Sang?" Mack asks raising an eyebrow

"The gas pressure must have been too slow, when you assemble a pipe bomb, you need to make sure everything is good before you use it." Sang said

"If it has a delayed fuse, then these two guys could have made it out but the bomb exploded just in time." Mack commented

_After a brutal display of both explosives, which do our experts believe has the edge?_

"I thought I was calling it even but the modes of failure in the pipe bomb is what sealed the deal for me. Edge satchel charge." Geoff started off

"I disagree and will go with the pipe bomb. The pipe itself becomes shrapnel upon detonation and the way it shreds you is worse than the satchel charge's shrapnel and despite its modes of failure. Edge pipe bomb." Dorian countered

_The tie breaker falls upon Mack like always._

"Each bomb has its own pro. The satchel charge has the ability to detonated on the click of a button, the pipe bomb's shrapnel is more damaging. If I had to choose one, I'd give it to the satchel charge for not having any mode of failure. The pipe bomb can detonated in I'm the user's face is he plays around with it. Edge satchel charge."

_In explosive weapons, the edge goes to the Yakuza for their satchel charge._

_Now, one final comparison must be made between these two crime groups. Martial arts. The Yakuza practice the art of Jujutsu and the Kkangpae utilize the art of Tae Kwon Do._

Zero stands on a mat where cameraman Justin Bieber has volunteered to take a beating from our experts.

"Alright Zero. Demonstrate some Jujutsu for us?" Dorian asks

"Sure, Justin, attempt a running grab to my right side." Zero says

Justin walks to create some space and runs at Zero. He puts his arms around Zero and the expert effortlessly flips his forward and making him land hard on the ground before delivering an elbow strike to his face and holds one arm in a joint lock.

"Wow, that was impressive, the strike to his head can give him a concussion, if you hit with the pointed part of the elbow, probably would have been worse." Dorian commented

"This is one well known move in Jujutsu, there are many others that incorporate similar moves. Jujutsu is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon." Zero explains.

"Alright Sang, time to demonstrate to us Tae Kwon Do." Mack said

Sang nods and gets on the mat as Justin gets up from his previous beating. Sang gets into a stance and does a spinning back kick onto Justin's stomach knocking him backwards coughing.

Sang then orders Justin to punch him which he does and Sang quickly moves forward a delivers several hard punches to Justin's chest before grabbing hold of his shoulders and delivering a hard kick to his rib cage knocking him down and then delivers several strikes to the head knocking Justin out.

"Awesome stuff, multiple strikes to the chest, neck and head. It's a lethal martial arts you guys." Dorian commented

The experts and panelists then walk towards their respective areas leaving Justin Bieber's bloodied and battered, unconscious body laying on the mat as the camera zoom in on it.

_After a display of both martial arts, which one gets the edge?_

"I'm calling this dead even, both utilized quick movement and are designed to strike your opponents down. To me, it falls onto the individual behind these two martial arts." Geoff said as Dorian and Mack nod in agreement.

_For martial arts, our warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, Mack gauges the X-factors of our warriors and then, Yakuza? Or Kkangpae? Which gang will reign supreme?_

XXXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of both warriors._

"First and always, we begin with training. These two groups are two of the most powerful crime gangs in the world. They are well trained in martial arts and we will rate them a 79 each just like the triads. The 3 of them train heavily in martial arts."

"Up next is brutality, both groups will do anything, no matter what it is to protect their interests and maintain their power in their respective areas. The Yakuza have been known to mercilessly murder women of rivals clans and kidnap poor girls from the Philippines and forcing them into prostitution. The Kkangpae is the same thing, look at them, you die. Both gangs have a 90 each."

"Up next is logistics. Both of these groups are very well funded which allows them to purchase any kind of weaponry they want from military hardware to simple stuff, but the Yakuza have been known to frequent a helicopter at least once. So that kind of logistical status gives them an 81 to the Kkangpae's 80."

"Next is Influence. Both gangs have a very high amount of members and are known across the world, but, the Yakuza is much more influential than the Kkangpae and have territory in other countries. Especially in Los Angeles and San Francisco where there are thousands of Yakuza members The Kkangpae does have members in those cities too but not to the same extent. They get a 92 to the Kkangpae's 86."

"Next is discipline. Both gangs teach their members to conduct themselves in an orderly manner, only when something intrudes on their businesses is when they commit violence. It's a wash. Both have a an 89.''

"Lastly, we have martial skill. Jujutsu and Tae Kwon Do are some deadly martial arts. Jujutsu focuses on joint locks and fighting with a small weapon, Tae Kwon Do utilizes fast strikes to put you down. Another wash with both gaining a 90 each."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two of East Asia's notorious organized crime groups?_

"In the end, only one group will stand. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXX

It's a typical Tokyo night at about 12 'o clock, students walking home, men and women driving home from work and pedestrians walk in the crowded streets.

The scene shifts over to an adult club in the Akihabara district of Tokyo. The scene shows young people dancing and making out and all that intimate stuff. In the back room of the club, four Yakuza gangsters are seen congregating and playing some poker having a good time while the fifth one takes his girlfriend to a room for a happy ending.

**Yakuza: 5**

At the back alley, a car drives up and stops next to a dumpster. The doors open and five members of the Kkangpae walk out with weapons in hand. Tensions between the two groups have been in an all time high and the Koreans wanted to strike first before the Yakuza struck them.

**Kkangpae: 5**

The boss of the Koreans orders one of his men to kick the door down and they all proceed into the club. They walk through the halls of the club and look through all the doors only seeing couples getting it on if you know what I mean. Eventually they hear some loud sex coming from another room and the leader walks up to the doorway to see the fifth Yakuza gangster mercilessly slamming his girlfriend from behind.

The Japanese mobster was so into his moment he didn't realize who was staring at him. He hears the cocking of a gun and opens his eyes. His girlfriend looks up too and screams and before the Yakuza member can do anything, the Korean mobster fires a suppressed burst from his K7 into his chest knocking him against the wall and his corpse slumping downwards.

**Yakuza: 4 - Kkangpae: 5**

The Korean boss looks at the fallen Yakuza's girlfriend before walking towards the other end of the hallway. Eventually the Koreans hear laughter and proceed to the farthest door down the hallway and the Korean boss peeks into it.

Just what they came for.

The boss orders his lieutenant to light up a pipe bomb and slowly opens the door. The Yakuza don't know their other man is dead and continue their poker. The Korean mobster with the pipe bomb tosses it into the room full of Yakuza and lands on the poker table.

The Yakuza boss yells out "Soto o miru!" And they all get up and duck behind cover. The bomb goes off and one Yakuza member suffers shrapnel hitting his collarbone and he is knocked by the blast against a wall. The Yakuza members gather their weapons just as the Kkangpae storm the room and open fire.

The Yakuza fire back with their pistols, sub machineguns and rifles and eventually one Yakuza gangster drops a Korean with a blast from his desert eagle knocking him backwards dead with a bullet in his eye.

**Yakuza: 4 - Kkangpae: 4**

The Yakuza boss orders his men to retreat out the back door and they do just that but one Yakuza runs over to the wounded one and goes to retrieve him but he has succumb to his wounds he sustained from the pipe bomb and run out the door with his colleagues.

**Yakuza: 3 - Kkangpae: 4**

The Kkangpae follow suit and the back door leads them to another set of hallways and corridors. The Kkangpae slowly advance down the hallway and at the end of it is a door. The Korean boss opens it and it leads to the dance floor from earlier.

The Korean boss orders his men to search the dance floor for their Japanese enemies and slowly walk across the dance floor. One Korean armed with a Beretta M9 is unaware that a Yakuza gangster is following him. The Japanese mobster waits until he can get a clear shot with his PM-9 and when the Korean makes it to a small mosh pit, the Japanese gangster fires at him with his PM-9 riddling his back full of rounds and unintentionally hitting some bystanders

The Korean drops to the floor and turns around and attempts to aim his gun and the Yakuza member but the Japanese gangster yanks his Beretta away and empties the rest of his clip into the Korean's chest.

**Yakuza: 3 - Kkangpae: 3**

The crowd of bystanders scream and rush to exit the club just as the Yakuza boss spot the remaining Koreans and aims his Howa Type 89 at them and opens fire. The Koreans jump behind the bar counter and the bartender is shot to death instead.

The Yakuza boss swears in Japanese and takes runs out the club with his remaining men out to the garage across the street. The Koreans quickly jump over the counter and give chase to their foes and make their way out to the front. They see the Japanese enter the garage and one Korean opens fire with his K2 and hits one of the Yakuza in his arm but doesn't drop him to the ground. The Korean boss orders his men to head to the entryway of the garage and wait for the Yakuza to drive out

The Yakuza quickly get into their Honda Accord. The Yakuza boss tells the his 'Shatei' to drive the car as he sits in the back seat with his 'wakagashira' in the passenger and they drive out of the parking garage.

They eventually make it to the exit of the parking garage and Koreans hear the car approach. They aim their weapons at the car as it approaches and the Yakuza are caught by surprise as the Koreans unload a barrage of bullets into the car. The Yakuza 'shatei' is shot repeatedly by K2 rounds and Beretta rounds and the car goes swerving out of control as he slumps dead on the wheel.

**Yakuza: 2 - Kkangpae: 3**

The Koreans jump out the way as the car speeds into the entrance of a small Ramen shop and the remaining Yakuza members quickly hop out and run through the streets. The Koreans give chase pushing several civilians out of the way and keep eye on the Yakuza to android losing them in the crowd.

The Yakuza boss and his 'wakagashira' decide to enter a public shower building and turn around to open fire on the Koreans with their desert eagles. The Koreans come closer and they run into the building and grab a hidden satchel charge that was placed behind the reception counter for emergencies. They set it up, get the detonator and place it near the door.

The door opens and the Yakuza boss pressed the button and the Korean monster who entered first was blown by the blast and his body is shot forward and lands in a tub nearby scaring the two civilians who were in it causing them to run away.

**Yakuza: 2 - Kkangpae: 2**

The Korean boss yells in anger seeing his man die and him and his lieutenant run into the bathhouse. The Korean lieutenant walks over to a drainage pipe and yanks out the metal pipe and hands his boss another pipe. They decide to split up and search for the enemy

The Korean boss hears water splashing in a small bath and kicks the door down only to find two naked Japanese women are shriek and when he turns around, the Yakuza lieutenant grabs him and tosses him into the bath where the women are and they jump out and run away. The Yakuza tries to drown the Korean boss but the Korean retaliate with a backwards kick in the Japanese gangster's chest.

After getting his head out of the bath water, he does a forward kick to the Yakuza's stomach before performing a roundhouse kick directed at the Yakuza's jaw knocking him sideways holding it. The Yakuza lieutenant attempts to apply a triangle choke but the Korean quickly lunges forward delivering several quick punches to the Japanese gangster's face and kneeing him in the sternum knocking him down backwards.

The Yakuza moans in pain and attempts to get up only to have a metal pipe swung at his jaw. The Japanese gangster falls sideways and attempts to get up again only to receive a swing to the back of his head fracturing his skull killing him.

**Yakuza: 1 - Kkangpae: 2**

Meanwhile at the building's storage room, the other Korean is looking around for the Yakuza boss. Unknown to him, the Yakuza boss is hiding behind a small column and jumps out with his sai drawn and stabs the Korean in his stomach and pins him against the wall and before the Korean could use Tae Kwon Do, he is caught in a shoulder throw and tossed to the ground and has a sai driven through his eye sockets and twitched before going limp.

**Yakuza: 1 - Kkangpae: 1**

The Yakuza boss withdraws his sai from the corpse and makes a break for the exit and makes his way out to the street and casually walks as of nothing happened. As he does that, the Korean boss exits out of the bathhouse and looks around for his last prey. He spots a glimpse of the Yakuza boss's neck tattoo and casually walks after him.

Eventually the Yakuza boss enters a small Sushi bar and quickly enters the elevator only to be tailed by the Korean boss who hops onto the other elevator and presses down.

The elevator opens and the Yakuza boss walks into a small underground garage where his backup Honda is and as he exits out the elevator, the other elevator opens and suddenly the Korean boss comes charging at him and performs a quick hurricane kick only to have his foot caught by the Yakuza boss and the Yakuza boss performs a small spin to try and throw his foe to the ground only to have the Korean boss quickly throw a punch at his rib making him release his grip.

The Yakuza boss then attempts to provoke his opponent by faking a kick of his own which causes the Korean to raise his guard and the Yakuza takes advantage of this and lunges forward with a barrage of punches landing several blows to the Korean's head.

The Korean responds by doing a quick jump kick at the Yakuza boss's hand kicking it upward and goes in for a spinning kick at the Yakuza boss in the stomach knocking him backwards against the hood of the car and takes a metal pipe of the ground and brings it down onto the Yakuza boss's head only for him to roll out the way.

The pipe hits the hood of the car and taking the opportunity, the Yakuza boss quickly draws his sai and stabs the Korean in his back and up through his armpit making him yell in pain.

The Korean boss refuses to give up and attempts to grab the Yakuza boss only to have a shoulder throw done on him with a follow up punch to his face breaking his nose. The Korean attempts to get up only to have a sai stabbed into his knee and the Yakuza boss elbows it to hammer it down in place. The Korean yells in pain and attempts to crawl away.

Watching his enemy crawl away the Yakuza boss takes his other sai and flips the Korean boss around and looks into his eyes.

The Korean, engulfed by his hate for the Yakuza spits in his face and says "dangsin-ege yakuja gae jenjang!" Before having the sai driven through his neck cutting his jugular vein.

The Yakuza boss gets up and walks away and turns around to see the Korean gasping and twitching, walking back towards the Korean boss, he stomps on the sai and with that, the Korean boss's life ends.

**Yakuza: 1 - Kkangpae: 0**

The Yakuza boss gets his car key hanging on the wall. He opens the garage door, opens the car door and looks over at the corpse and says "Yakuza wa anata ni Kankoku no inu o funsai shimasu."

And with that, he drives off in victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Yakuza

**Yakuza: 514**

Sai: 9

Desert Eagle: 19

Minebea PM-9: 108

Howa Type 89 Rifle: 206

Satchel Charge: 102

**Kkangpae: 486**

Metal Pipe: 8

Beretta M9: 18

Daewoo Telecom K7: 161

K2 Assault Rifle: 206

Pipe Bomb: 93

_Following a very brutal gang war between two of East Asia's notorious crime groups, the Yakuza narrowly seizes victory with a difference of 28 kills. Their Satchel charge being a deciding factors in the simulations following their sai and more brutal nature. Both gangs scored 206 kills each with their assault rifles making them the deadliest weapons._

"Wow, what a fight, the Yakuza ultimately won due to having the superior explosive weapon which didn't fail at any circumstances and didn't have have a premature detonation. It was so close." Geoff commented

"The Yakuza won, doesn't really shock me given their more dominant and brutal nature. The Kkangpae were no slouches either having brought a good mid-range arsenal to the battle, respect to both criminal organizations for putting up an amazing battle." Dorian seconded

"Well the Yakuza won. They were more brutal, ready to kill whoever stands in their way. In this case, the more powerful with more members and bigger international influential wins. Good job Yakuza." Mack concluded

(The Yakuza boss is seen driving up to an estate. He exits the car and walks up the stairs where another Yakuza boss awaits him. They will discuss how to win upcoming war against the Kkangpae and having new member to replace the ones he lost.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior Season 2, two famed black powder marksman of the 16th Century shoot it out._

Russian Streltsy: The famed arquebusiers of the Russian Empire whose proficiency in firearms made them nearly unbeatable.

vs.

Swiss Guard: The de facto military of the Vatican City charged with the safety of the Pope.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_

XXXXXX

**Note:** This will be my last chapter before I ship out to Army basic training on the 18th. Hope you guys enjoy and hope 3 months without me goes by fast.

**Translation for Yakuza:** "Yakuza wa anata ni Kankoku no inu o funsai shimasu" (Yakuza will crush you Korean dogs) ""Soto o miru!" (LOOK OUT!)

**Translation for Kkangpae:**"dangsin-ege yakuja gae jenjang!" (Fuck you Yakuza dog!)


	37. Russian Streltsy vs Swiss Guard

**Hey guys! I'm temporarily back for holiday leave. I'm done with training and will soon report to my unit and will be assigned of the U.S. Army 3rd Infantry Division. Anyway, I know I was planning Mayan Soldier vs. Ancient Egyptian Warrior, but I can't confirm the Mayan's weapons just yet, so here is another match up for now. Enjoy. (Weapons testing in some areas courtesy of MetalHarbinger.)**

XXXXXX

Russian Streltsy: The famed arquebusiers of the Russian Empire whose proficiency in firearms made them nearly unbeatable.

(A group of Streltsy invade a boyar village and quickly cut down several of them with their pischals as another hacks into a hapless local with his bardiche.)

vs.

Swiss Guard: The de facto military of the Vatican City charged with the safety of the Pope

(A group of Swiss Guards are shown exchanging gunfire with Landsknechts attacking an important structure.)

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Russian Streltsy

Circa: 1552

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Fluted Helmet, Plated Mail

Swiss Guard

Circa: 1527 A.D.

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Steel Cuirass with Spaulders, Morion Helmet

"This is an ultimate match up between two of the best warriors of the black powder era," Richard "Mack" Machowicz started, "They were proficient in the use of their respective firearms, in addition to those they carried when things got up close and personal. They were some of the most well-trained of their day."

"I'm siding with the Swiss Guard," Geoff Desmoulin started, "They have the professional military training, the advanced weaponry of their day and the resolve."

"I'm siding with the Streltsy, they have the superior firearm and they helped create the largest empire at the time in Europe." Dorian countered

_From the 16th to the 18th century the Streltsy served as Russia's premier guardsmen, beginning towards the mid-16th century when Ivan the Terrible recruited peasants and began supplying them with the arquebus. Due to his reign, Russia was constantly at war, giving the shooters ample battlefield experience, in addition to performing general guard duty and regular police functions. Because of their backgrounds as commoners they would eventually actively partake in the government and fight to end serfdom._

"They were fiercely loyal to the czar up until the end in a service that could be lifelong and hereditary," Mack concluded.

_The fierce defenders carried an arsenal making them effective at all ranges:_

Short Range: Sablia

Mid-Range: Bardiche

Long Range: Pischal

Special: Kindjal

_But today, the fanatical guardsmen will battle brand new foes, charged with protecting the most powerful man on earth._

_Founded in 1506, the Swiss Guard was comprised of military volunteers who provided their services to protect nobles and other high-ranking officials during ceremonies and court functions, the most famous unit being the Pontifical Swiss Guard founded by Pope Sixtus IV for his personal protection._

"These are men who had undergone professional military training before their service to the Pope. They have engaged in countless conflicts and have been able to save the lives of Popes in the past, most famously Clement VII during the Sacking of Rome," Mack explained.

_Formally known as 'The Stand of the Swiss Guard,' 147 of the 189 guards, including their commander, died while fighting mutinous troops of the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles V. Their brave actions enabled Pope Clement VII to safely escape through the Passetto di Borgo. In commemoration of the Sack and the Guard's bravery, today's recruits are sworn in on May 6th of every year._

"They had honor, they had discipline, they had resolve and above all they had fierce loyalty to their charge. They were the defenders of the church's freedom and they would fight to the death to preserve that freedom, that alone would make them some of the deadliest warriors of their day," Mack concluded.

_The Swiss Guard was known for carrying the top weapons of the day as they fought fiercely to defend their charges:_

Short Range: Schiavona

Mid-Range: Halberd

Long Range: Arquebus

Special: Flamberge

_For short ranged combat, both warriors carried reliable sidearm swords to hack through all adversaries. Up first will be the Swiss Guard with their schiavona _

"The schiavona was a basket-hilted sword that became popular in Renaissance-era Italy, known for its distinctive hand guard made up of many leaf-shaped brass or iron bars attached to a cross-bar and knuckle bow rather than the pommel," Dave explained, "It was seen as a true broadsword when compared to contemporary civilian rapiers due to its wider double-edged blade. Able to cut and thrust with equal effectiveness, it was 3 feet long and weighed 5 pounds."

Swiss Guard expert Robert Shoemaker stands ready with his schiavona. He will attack a target outfitted in the Streltsy's armor which consists of chainmail and panels of steel plates.

"Alright Robert, we've never had the chance to see a schiavona in action and we want to see what that can do," Geoff said.

"You got it," Robert said getting into position.

"On 3…2…1, en guarde!" Geoff shouted.

Robert launched himself at the unarmored torso, stabbing once into its chest and then into its belly before going higher and stabbing into its throat, then once into its skull before drawing his arm back and slashing into its neck.

Making his way towards the armored torso, he shot his blade forward and managed to penetrate around its stomach area before going higher and stabbing into its chest, leaving a small hole in a steel plate before he again went higher and thrust into its unprotected neck. He finishes off with a swing onto the helmet only denting it.

"You managed to score 5 strikes on the unarmored torso as well and you pulled it off in 15 seconds." Dr. Dorian said making his way over to the unarmored torso to assess the damage, "Your first thrust went between this guy's ribs and perforated his heart, an instant kill. Your second strike tore through this man's intestines and in a position where it will sever his spinal cord, another kill. Your third strike went through his throat and again severed both his jugular and carotid arteries. Your fourth strike went through this guy's eye and into his brain, yet another kill and your slash is doing the same thing, a near decapitation."

He then made his way over to the armored torso and assessed the damage done to the cuirass, "Your first shot penetrated the chainmail portion of the armor and you managed to break the skin underneath," he said removing the armor, "and yes you went deep enough to possibly strike the intestine, which will kill if left untreated. Moving further up your second shot again managed to penetrate a steel plate but not by much, you'll cut him, but not kill him. Your last shots severed his windpipe, that's a kill and the swing to the helmet only dazed him."

"Vladimir, let's see what you have to answer with," Geoff replied.

_The Streltsy responds with a lethal Eastern European saber of their own, the sablia._

"The sablia was a Polish-Hungarian saber used by Ivan the Terrible's army," Dave began, "It had a backward curving, single-edged blade that made it particularly effective from horseback, a design possibly inspired by those used by the invading Mongols. It was 32 inches long and weighed 2 pounds."

Streltsy expert Vladimir Orlov stood with the sablia before two gel torsos, one unarmored and one outfitted in the Swiss Guard's steel cuirass and helmet.

"Alright Vladimir, it will be the same test for you. Pressure sensors are in place. On 3...2...1, attack!" Geoff called out.

Vladimir approaches the first torso which was unarmored and swings at its neck decapitating it, he then swung the sablia into the armored torso, leaving only a scratch. Undeterred he draws back and takes another swing, producing similar results. With one final mighty swing he brings the saber down on top of the helmet, leaving only another scratch.

Dr. Dorian walks over to the unarmored torso to inspect the damage. "Your swing sliced cleanly through the spine, severed the spinal cord and of course this is an instant kill."

Dr. Dorian then made his way over to the armored dummy and again assessed the damage, "From what I'm seeing here you failed to achieve any significant damage with all of your strikes."

_Both swords are capable of delivering death in a rapid flurry, but where do our experts stand?_

"After this testing, I'm giving the edge to the schiavona because the sablia did not achieve any penetration to the Swiss guards armor whereas the schiavona can thrust it's way into the Streltsy's armor." Geoff started off

"I agree, the sablia is a slashing weapon which will do it no good against that steel facade. Edge schiavona." Dorian seconded

"Agreed, the schiavona also has more options available." Mack finished

_In short range weapons, the edge is given to the Swiss Guard for their schiavona. _

_Coming up, a heavy duty Russian battle axe goes head to head with a versatile slayer._

XXXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to break out their mid-range weapons. Up first will be the Streltsy with their bardiche._

"The bardiche was an Eastern European polearm primarily used for chopping, although its pointed end could be used for thrusting attacks as well. It had a 28 inch long cleaver-like blade, 6 feet in total length and weighing in at 9 pounds, very heavy with a lot of destruction behind it," Dave explained.

Vladimir stood with a bardiche in hand before two targets, the first an unarmored ballistic gel torso and next to it, another gel torso outfitted with the Swiss Guard's cuirass and helmet.

"Alright Vladimir, we want to see what this axe can do against both unarmored and armored opponents. The unarmored gel torso will be your first target and then after that you have 3 shots against the armored, one stab with the bardiche's sharpened end and the other two will be hacking attacks on the body and helmet. When you are ready," Geoff spoke.

Vladimir nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, charge!"

Vladimir raised the bardiche above his head and brought it down in a sickening blow that nearly split the entire body in half in one swing. Pulling the blade out he stepped back and thrust the pointed end into the first target's face.

His first target dealt with, he made his way over and thrust the point through the breastplate, piercing it slightly. Pulling backward he then brings the axe down onto the target with a jarring strike that nearly shook the torso from its perch before going for the final blow and striking it on the left side of its head knocking the helmet off.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage done to both targets, starting with the unarmored torso. "You just completely destroyed this man's collarbone and cut clear through his lung for an instant kill. With your extra shot you went deep enough to pierce this man's brain stem, another instant kill," he said before walking to the armored target and carefully examining the damage done.

"The pointed end penetrated the armor but it wasn't enough to touch the skin, could possibly break a rib or two underneath. With your second strike you struck hard enough to break four of this guy's ribs for a debilitating injury, that could possibly collapse both lungs and maybe even contuse the heart, which would be another kill. Your last strike caught him with enough force to possible cause a broken neck, which would be another kill," Dr. Dorian concluded.

"First and foremost, watching this weapon in action I must ask, did it tire you?" Mack inquired.

"Not at first, but with more strikes I did I could feel the exhasution," Vladimir huffed.

"That is a definite concern during a massive battle when you have enemies coming at you from all sides," Dr. Dorian added.

"Well you wouldn't have that problem with my weapon," Robert cut in, "It's lighter and you have more options for killing."

_We've already tested the halberd before, the team reviews the episode 'Rajput vs. Knight' and upon seeing that the Streltsy and Rajput both wear plated chainmail, they conclude that the results will be the same._

"I like the nasty damage the bardiche does to you, but it weighs so much compared to the halberd. The halberd has the versatility so it gets the edge in my book." Geoff started

"I agree, the bardiche is like the Dane axe, makes you look like you were hit by a train but is heavy and will tire you in the midst of battle. Edge halberd." Dorian said

"I'm with you guys on this one for the same reasons. Edge halberd." Mack concludes

_In mid-range weapons the Swiss guard take the edge with their halberd."_

_Coming up, both warriors show off their famed shooting skills when two black powder guns are put to the test._

XXXXXX

_The battle now goes to long range as both warriors break out their early black powder firearms. Up first will be the Streltsy with their pischal_

"We've seen the arquebus tested on the show before, but we have never seen it tested against the kind of armor a Streltsy would have worn," Geoff explained.

"Then he might as well save himself the trouble because my gun is more accurate and reloads a whole lot faster," Vladimir spoke up.

_The Streltsy counterattacks with his own high-powered answer, the pischal._

"So tell us about your matchlock," Geoff asked.

"The pischal was a shoulder-fired matchlock firearm that was the trademark weapon of the Streltsy. It was 46 inches in length and weighed 8 pounds. It fired anywhere between .69 to .80 caliber rounds and had a muzzle velocity of 1155 fps. Unlike the arquebus, it had a larger flashpan so it had powder preloaded and could be reloaded much more quickly," Vladimir explained.

"I also notice that you've brought an axe along to a gunfight. Why?" Mack asked observing he brought the bardiche with him.

"The bardiche would be used as a stabilizing mount so that when the Streltsy expended his shot, he immediately had another weapon on hand," Hank answered.

"That makes perfect sense. After you get your first shot off and you have more guys rushing at you, you have a weapon ready for use once the opponent is within a range that makes your gun useless," Mack replied.

"Well we've already seen what the arquebus can do against unarmored opponents and now it is the pischal's turn," Geoff explained gesturing towards the firing range behind them where 3 targets had been set up.

"We want to see what the pischal can do against two moving targets and one static target that have been placed at 30, 40 and 60 feet respectively to test accuracy, damage potential and reload time. You will be given as many shots as you need to hit all 3 targets. When you are ready," Geoff explained.

Vladimir nodded and got into position, placing the pischal atop the bardiche.

"Vladimir, are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Let's do this," he called back.

"On 3...2...1, fire away!"

Vladimir squeezed the trigger and as it was with the arquebus before, he managed to strike his first two targets with one shot, leaving streams of stage blood spilling out of two holes simultaneously.

"Nice!" Geoff and Dr. Dorian called out in unison.

"Notice how much faster he is reloading too," Mack pointed out, "The arquebus' average reload time is 56 seconds, but thanks to the pischal's larger powder chamber, the black powder for his second shot is already preloaded."

Vladimir took aim and fired his second shot, striking the farthest target in its center mass.

"Time! 34 seconds for reload!" Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage done to the first target, "This entrance wound is as perfect a placed shot as you can get, straight through the heart for an instant kill.

"What was also impressive was how you managed to fire so accurately while holding a large axe at the same time. That takes serious skill on the part of the warrior," Mack commented.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage done to the second target, "Your second target you struck him in the aorta, another vital spot that means instant off switch when hit."

He then made his way over to the final target, "You struck this guy right in the mouth. His teeth are going to be shattered and it's going to travel all the way through his head, cutting off communication between the brain and the spine for another instant kill. Altogether you have 2 shots and 3 kills."

"Based on what we've seen from the previous arquebus test, in regards to accuracy both these weapons are the same in my mind. As far as reload time is concerned, the pischal's reload time was 34 seconds compared to the arquebus' 56, that 22 second span matters. That was an impressive display, but we are not finished yet," Geoff said motioning to two more targets

"To settle the score, both your firearms are going to be tested against each others' armor. The test we have set up will involve oil-based modeling clay calibrated to F.B.I. ballistic standards. Hank, you will be up first against a target outfitted in the Swiss Guard's steel cuirass. Robert, you will follow suit against the Streltsy's plated chainmail.''

Both warriors took their positions with their respective firing stands.

"On 3...2...1, Vladimir take your shot!"

Vladimir squeezed the pischal's trigger and a golf ball-sized hole was punched through its steel surface.

"Wow, you actually dented the back," Dr. Dorian observed before removing the armor, "Man, that's just nasty," he said examining the exit wound, "To think of how that round would split apart inside of this man."

"Robert, you're up next!"

Robert nodded and took aim on a target outfitted in Streltsy armor, combining chainmail with steel plating.

"On 3...2...1, take your shot!"

He squeezed the trigger and his round punched through the side of a panel, leaving a partial dent in the panel itself and a hole in the chainmail.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "It looks like you are going through the side, which will hit soft tissue and maybe hit a spleen, but it's not an instant kill on its own. Having said that, your round was capable of penetrating the armor and if you are on target, it's a kill."

_Both long range weapons managed to penetrate their targets and put the myth of the matchlock's inaccuracy to rest, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This was a close match up, but in the end I give it to the pischal for its superior accuracy, faster reload time and how it uses the bardiche for its stabilizing mount, ensuring a secondary weapon is immediately available when the need arises," Geoff started.

"You also have to keep in mind that the pischal possesses a front sight unlike the arquebus' rear sight that guarantees greater accuracy. When you have iron sights, its front sight focus, steady trigger pull. Edge pischal," Mack seconded.

"Once again I find myself solidly behind both of you on this one, edge pischal," Dr. Dorian concluded.

_In long range weapons, the Russian Streltsy takes the edge with their pischal._

_Coming up, its a battle of two deadly sidearms when crazy blades go head to head._

_And then later, two black powder powerhouses will meet on the battlefield for the first time to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'"_

XXXXXXXXXX

_The time has now come for both warriors to reveal their trusted special weapons. Up first will be the Streltsy with the kindjal._

"The kindjal was a double-edged knife of the Caucasus with a broad blade with edges parallel for most of its length, terminating in a long, sharp point. Even with its gentle curve it could stab just as good as it can slash. It was 17 inches long and weighed over 1 ½ pounds," Dave explained.

Vladimir stood with a kindjal in hand before three suspended pig carcasses with marks spray painted on each of them.

"I want to see the capabilities of each attack this blade can produce. I want one overhead chop to the first target's gut, a horizontal slash to the second's neck, and a pierce to the final one's chest," Geoff explained.

Vladimir nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, attack!"

Vladimir charged at the first target, chopping downward and almost going all the way through the suspended carcass before rushing to the next target and delivering a mighty swipe that cuts its neck straight in half. He made his way for the last target and thrusts all the way through to the end of the blade.

"Excellent," Geoff commented as Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage.

"For your first target you are chopping three of this guy's ribs in half and judging by the depth, you would rip down from the stomach and into the intestines for an instant kill. With the second guy, you are cutting down through the spine for a near decapitation and an instant kill. Your final piercing shot strikes the aortic knob for another instant kill. Altogether you have 3 kills, all of them instant," the doctor concluded.

"Man, wait until you see what I have and it will totally surprise you." Robert called out

_The Swiss Guards answer with a uniquely designed blade, the flamberge._

"The flamberge or flame-bladed sword as a characteristically undulating style of blade. The wave in the blade is often considered to contribute a flame-like quality to the appearance of a sword. When parrying with such a sword, unpleasant vibrations may be transmitted into the attacker's blade. It was 30 inches long and weighs 3 pounds." Dave explained

Robert stood with a flamberge in hand before two targets, one a suspended pig carcass and the other a ballistic gel torso outfitted in the Streltsy's armor.

"Alright we want to see what the flamberge can do against unarmored and armored foes. When you are ready," Geoff spoke up.

Robert nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, slice 'em up!"

Robert swung the flamberge outward into the pig's neck, slicing it open. He then drew back and lunged forth, shooting it through the pig's chest. With the pig dealt with he made his way over to the armored torso and attempted to shoot the blade through a plated portion, leaving only a small hole behind. He then pulled it out and shot it through the chainmail portions of the armor, not once but twice, before finishing with a blow to the enemy's throat.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "On your first target you are slicing its neck wide open and piercing the heart, both instant kills respectively."

He then made his way over to the armored target before carefully removing it, "Your first shot managed to pierce the steel plating, but the plating slowed its progress as it struck the chainmail underneath for a blow that would likely only wound your enemy. When you strike the chainmail portions, that's where things start to work. Your first blow again would be another shot that would pierce the soft tissue and possibly hit a spleen, which we've seen happen with the arquebus, another shot that would wound your target and cause a lot of pain, but not kill right away. For your second strike you reached over and pierced the liver, another blow that can be mortal, yet not an instant kill. Your last strike to the throat, severed spinal column for a definite instant kill."

_Both special weapons eliminated their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Definitely giving this one to the flamberge, longer reach and it is basically a shorter zweihander." Geoff started

The Streltsy are basically bringing in a knife to a sword fight, pretty obvious there. Edge flamberge." Dorian seconded

"Also, the kindjal would struggle with the Swiss Guards's steel cuirass whereas the flamberge has no problem punching through the chainmail portions of the Streltsy's armor, edge flamberge." Mack concluded

_In special weapons, the edge goes to the Swiss Guards for their flamberge._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, it's a battle between two ace marksmen to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

_"_First and always, we cover training and the Guards take it, they had spent time in the Swiss military prior to their service and we gave them a 93 to the Streltsy's 87."

"Next is we have killer Streltsy ended taking it with an 89 to the Swiss Guards 88 because they mercilessly killed villagers."

"Next is physicality, the Streltsy took this one because they wore lighter armor and therefore have greater freedom of movement. They got an 90 to the Guards with an 84."

"Intimidation is also a factor and we gave the edge to the Streltsy for their menacing weapons and for their infamous punishment of boyars, they get a 90 to the Guards with an 88."

"Next we factor in loyalty, and while the Streltsy were loyal, Ivan's bat shit craziness made it hard for them to fully trust him whereas the Guards are extremely loyal to the Pope. They get an 89 to the Streltsy with an 81."

"Finally, we factor in ferocity, the Streltsy and Swiss Guard are even with an 89 each because the Streltsy were beating back the Cossacks and Mongols, very hard people to beat and the Guards were fiercely protecting the Pope."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two famed black powder warriors?_

"In the end there can only be one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is night in The Vatican City, it is under seige by the advancing Russian forces who have decided to spread their empire farther west into Europe. On the deserted streets five Streltsy on order from Ivan the Terrible are prowling the streets to scan any weaknesses in the Vatican City's defenses.

**Streltsy: 5**

They continue advancing in the streets until they come across a small fortress with five Swiss Guards guarding it at the entrance.

**Swiss Guard: 5**

The Streltsy leader orders his men to quietly advance towards the fortress and as they are within firing range, they take their pischals and aim at the Guards. The Streltsy leaders orders his men to fire and a volley of lead comes flying at the Swiss Guards hitting one in the side of his abdomen going clean through his armor knocking him sideways to the ground dead.

**Streltsy: 5 - Swiss Guard: 4**

The Swiss captain turns and sees the Russians reloading their next round and orders his remaining me to aim their arquebuses. He gives the order and a loud blast of their own is heard and one Streltsy is unfortunate enough to take a lead round that goes straight through his nose and exits the back of his head in red mist.

**Streltsy: 4 - Swiss Guard: 4**

The Streltsy have now finished loading their second rounds and the leader orders another volley and another hail of lead comes flying at the Swiss Guards. One guard takes a round to his shoulder and is knocked over whIle the other rounds miss.

The Swiss captain order his men to retrieve their blades and run. The Streltsy throw their pischals and draw their own blades. They approach the fort entrance and encounter the wounded guard. With a wicked smile on his face, a bardiche wielding Streltsy takes the pleasure raising his bardiche high and before the guard can go for his schiavona, his head is separated from his body compliment of the bardiche's massive blade.

**Streltsy: 4 - Swiss Guard: 3**

The Streltsy continues to violently hack away at the body until his leader stops him. The leader looks at the mess before laughing and they continue on into the fort. They come into the main hallway and they decide to split and search for their foes.

The bardiche wielding Streltsy comes into the blacksmith's shop when suddenly a guard jumps out with his halberd and swings it at the bardiche's shafts but the Russian responds quickly by lifting it up his axe down onto the guard's head.

The guard sidesteps and with his halberd, turns it to the hook end and hits it into the Russian's gut and forces him onto the group by twisting it. The Russian screams of agony are silenced when the halberd's pike is brought down onto his face.

**Streltsy: 3 - Swiss Guard: 3**

The Swiss Guard captain is seen running out a door leading to the town square of Vatican and he turns to see a Streltsy armed with a sablia running at him. He unsheathes his schiavona and parris the Streltsy's swing before swinging his blade and severs the Russian's hand by the wrist. Screaming at his stump, the Swiss captain swings his blade and with one swift move, decapitated the Streltsy.

**Streltsy: 2 - Swiss Guard: 3**

Meanwhile, the Streltsy leader is seen dueling with a guard in the foyer of the fort. They exchange blow for blow until eventually the guard parried a strike from the Streltsy leader and hits him on the side of his helmet knocking him over.

With the Russian at his mercy, be goes to bring his sword to finish him off when suddenly and kindjal is stabbed through the back of his neck severing his spine. The Streltsy second in command had made it just in time to save his leader. He throws the deceased guard aside and helps his leader up.

**Streltsy: 2 - Swiss Guard: 2**

The Guard second in command has made his way out the fort and into the streets and begins frantically searching from his captain. He sees him in the distance, yells and runs over to him but suddenly the two remaining Streltsy and he engages the second in command with his flamberge.

The guard parried a blow and creates an opening but the Streltsy leader swings his sablia and hits him in the helmet knocking it off and making him stumble sideways. The Swiss guard regains his bearings and sees the Streltsy second in command bring his kindjal onto his face but before he can, he thrusts his flamberge into his chest through his armor and pierces his heart.

The guard pushes up off his blade and turns to face the remaining Streltsy.

**Streltsy: 1 - Swiss Guard: 2**

He charges at the Russian and swings violently at him. The Streltsy blocks each repeated strike and their blades lock. The Streltsy looks over the Guard's shoulder and sees the Swiss captain running over. He pushes the guard away and swiftly decapitates him with the sablia and kicks the headless corpse at the Swiss captain.

**Streltsy: 1 - Swiss Guard: 1**

Both leaders eye each other and hold their swords in front of them. The Streltsy makes a move and viciously swings his sablia in hopes of catching the Guard off guard. The Guard blocks every swing before the Streltsy fakes a swing the causes the Guard to raise his schiavona to block it only for the Streltsy to quickly swing his blade downward and slices the Guard on his thigh.

The Guard grunts in pain and holds his wound and looks up to see the Streltsy going for an overhead chop. The Guard quickly stabs the Streltsy in his armor only to hit a plate but this makes the Streltsy stop mid swing.

Upon seeing this, the Guard goes for a swing at the Streltsy's head but the Russian quickly brings his sablia up to block the schiavona. With that, the Streltsy violently swings again. He continues his assault until he eventually knocks the schiavona out of the Guard's grip and swings his sablia slicing the Guard across his cheeks bringing him to his knees.

He goes to bring his blade to end the fight when suddenly he stops dead in his tracks. He gasps in shock unknown to him the Guard had unsheathed his flamberge and had stabbed it through the chainmail and into his gut.

The Streltsy drops his sablia and falls onto his knees. The Guard yanks the blade out of the Streltsy's gut and with it, he looks at the Streltsy who looks back at him and brings the flamberge down onto his neck piercing his heart in a gush of blood. He pulls the flamberge out of the Russian's neck as the corpse falls onto it's back and raises it into the air and yells he yells in victory.

**Streltsy: 0 - Swiss Guard: 1**

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Swiss Guard

**Swiss Guard: 537**

Schiavona: 146

Halberd: 203

Arquebus: 90

Flamberge: 98

**Streltsy: 463**

Sablia: 133

Bardiche: 97

Pischal: 202

Kindjal: 31

_Following a close battle between two black powder marksmen, the Swiss Guard achieve victory. Thanks to their superior training and armor added by their more diverse halberd paired with their superior swordsmanship and schiavona is what achieved their victory._

"The Swiss Guard won because of their better training, while the Streltsy proved they can easily outshoot the Guards, when it came down to it, the Swiss were better melee fighters and their halberd was able to make mincemeat of their opponent's armor." Geoff explained.

"Well, no surprise to me, it was a good battle but the Streltsy's only real advantage was their better firearm, once the distance was closed, game over." Dorian added

"This goes to show that if you have better armor and training, makes sense you should win." Mack concluded

(The Swiss captain is seen before the Pope, presenting the fallen Streltsy's sablia as a trophy and evidence that the mighty Czar's armies can be defeated.)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' it's a battle between two tribal warriors._

Maori: Fierce unforgiving cannibal killer of the South Seas.

vs.

Maasai Warrior: The fearless lion slayer of Africa.

_**Who is Deadliest!?**_

XXXXXXXXX

Well that concludes another chapter of 'Deadliest Warrior' Season 2. I had a hard time deciding a winner for this. I thought the Streltsy would have taken it due to their superior firearm. But **Zivon96** for reaching out to me and provided the necessary info on why the Swiss Guard would win and thus they defeat the Streltsy. Until next time folks! I return back to Fort Benning on New Years. Here is a list of the next few matches I plan on doing but don't have a particular order for following Maori vs. Maasai. Also, I have planned** British Regular vs. Russian Jaeger.**


	38. Maori vs Maasai Warrior

**Note: I got injured while in Active Duty and thus, the Army had given my a discharge to heal and eventually return. I don't mind though because I get to do Deadliest Warrior again. On with the show!**

XXXXXX

Maori: Fierce, unforgiving slayer of the south seas

vs.

Maasai Warrior: Fearless lion slayer of Africa

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Maori:

Circa: 1785

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: None

Maasai:

Circa: 1930

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Wicker Shield

"Today, it's a fight between two of the most ancient cultures to date men." Mack started off

"I'm siding with the Maori to win this fight." Geoff Desmoulin said "He has that fierce cannibalistic mind set and were truly a force to be reckon with."

"I'm siding with the Maasai Warrior, they were raised in a harsh environment that toughen them and the fact that they train to kill lions gives them my edge." Doctor Armand Dorian countered

_The Maori are the indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand, believed to have settled there around 1280 A.D. Living in relative isolation from the rest of the world, war was common amongst the tribes, often fought over land and to gain or restore 'mana.'_

"The Maori people believed combat was sacred to their ancestors and they fought for the sake of acquiring 'mana,' which to them was spiritual power and prestige," Mack explained.

_To gain 'mana,' the Maori cannibalized their defeated foes, believing their warrior essence would boost their power._

"Unlike most native cultures, the Maori were never conquered," Mack finished.

_The brutal cannibal warrior brings a deadly assortment of weaponry to prepare their enemy for the final course:_

Short Range: Mere

Mid-Range: Taiaha

Long Range: Hoeroa

Special: Leiomano

_But today, the cannibal killer goes up against an equally deadly challenger._

_The Maasai people are a Nilotic ethnic group of semi-nomadic people located in Kenya and northern Tanzania. They are among the best known of African ethnic groups, due to their distinctive customs and dress and residence near the many game parks of East Africa._

"They grew up in some of the most harsh environments known to man, they are as tough as they come, slaying whatever threatened their livestock, even slaying lions for their honor." Mack said

_The Tanzanian and Kenyan governments have instituted programs to encourage the Maasai to abandon their traditional semi-nomadic lifestyle, but the people have continued their age-old customs. _

"Even today they still practice their age old customs. The Maori has no idea what he's about to face, a foe just as old and just as lethal as him."

_The African tribesman came armed with traditional capable of slaying lions._

Short Range: Simi Knife

Mid-Range: Lion Spear

Long Range: Maasai Bow

Special: Rungu Club

_Both warriors utilized two very different weapons to slay their foes up close, up first will be the Maori with his multi-purpose club._

"The mere was a flat club shaped like an enlarged tear drop. They served as a symbol of chieftainship and were passed down as valuable heirlooms, said to possess a mana of their own," Dave introduced, "It was made from nephrite jade and had sharpened edges, meaning it could bludgeon, slice and stab. It was typically a foot long and weighed two pounds."

"This weapon was more devastating than it looks," Maori expert Sala Baker started, "It is known that this type of material is stronger than steel."

"And we've set up a test to prove that," Geoff said motioning to a pedestal, where four bricks had been set up. "We have four bricks here set up. First you are going to show us the effect of a steel knife."

Sala nodded and pulled out a combat knife he kept in a holster and got into a combative stance. Taking a few deep breaths, he swung the knife at the brick, managing to shatter only one.

"Given the thickness of these bricks, I'm surprised you managed to do anything at all," Mack said examining the damage done to the first brick, while the others remained relatively unscathed.

"Now the real fun begins," Sala said drawing his mere as a new row of bricks was set up and he got into position, taking a few practice swipes. Taking another deep breath, he drew his arm back and delivered a powerful swipe that smashed through three of the four bricks.

"Wow, that is very impressive. Think of what that would do to human bones," Geoff gasped.

"It was also known that the mere was a ceremonial weapon used in executions. We've set up another test for your weapon against a bull skull, which is twice as thick as a human skull. After what I've seen on this first test, I'm feeling confident for you," Mack said to Sala.

"I aim to please," the weapons expert nodded before making his way over to the bull skull.

"On 3…2…1, smash it!" Geoff shouted.

With one mighty downward axe-like swing, Sala brought the mere down and effortlessly annihilated the skull's frontal portion.

"You turned the entire from end of this skull to dust," Dr. Dorian said picking it up to examine, "This is analogous to a mid-face fracture. This would be lights out for good."

"That's a small weapon, ours is made of steel and has a wider area in which it can kill." Maasai expert Salva Dut said

_The Maasai counters with his trusted blade, the Simi knife._

"The simi knife was a knife of Africa similar to a machete except it was double-edged and came to a broad, triangular point. It was 17 inches long and weighed just over 1 pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up another ballistics gel torso. Salva stands ready with his simi knife in hand. His target with Maori face paint for inspiration.

Geoff gives the countdown and Salva slams the blade into the side of the skull, cutting clean into brain. He frees it and stabs through the throat of the target and out the back of its neck. He then brings it back and slashes several times forehand and backhand, four times in all, and finally comes up and cuts the head off in a diagonal manner as Geoff yells, "Time!"

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the carnage. "That first shot to the skull is a no brainer, pardon the pun, you're cutting through skull and brain, instant kill. The next shot is stabbing through the throat and into the spine, instant kill. Then to these slashes," Dorian evaluates them all, "the one in the stomach did cut through the wall of the intestines for 2 inches, so intestines will protrude and he'll die soon. But all others don't really go further than muscle, so pain and bleeding but no kill. But you more than made up for that by cutting his head off, a beautiful instant kill." He finished

_Both weapons have demonstrated their ability to kill in one strike, but where do our experts stand?_

"This is a tough decision given the lethality of both weapons, but I'm forced to side with the Simi knife for superior material and it's longer reach." Geoff started

"I'm iffy on that too. Farther away the Simi knife has it, closer the mere has it, in the end though, I'm with you Geoff, superior reach and materials and more options and the Maori would be sliced up before he can go in for the kill. Edge Simi knife." Dorian said

"I find myself again behind you guys on this one, edge Simi knife." Mack seconded

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Maasai warrior for his Simi knife._

_Coming up, both warriors break out two mid-range killers when a spear specifically designed to slay lions goes up against a staff carrying the spirit of its holder's ancestors._

XXXXXX

_Now it is time for both warriors to break out their mid-ranged arsenal and up first will be the Maasai with his trusted lion spear._

"The lion spear was the essential tool for the Maasai; it was to them what the wakizashi was to the samurai, always by their side. It had a 39 inch long spear head, sharpened on both edges and to the tip. Then it had a two inch wooden grip and after that was another 39 inch long iron spike to finish mortally wounded lions, so 80 inches in all and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

Salva walks over to present his weapon.

"Damn, quite a spear you got there bro." Geoff said nervously eyeing it.

"This spear is the lifeline of my people, capable is slaying a lion effortlessly, it was also used as a projectile if need be." Salva said sliding his fingers along the blade

"Well, let's see what this baby can do." Geoff said pointing to the two pig carcasses.

Salva gets into position and Geoff gives the countdown "3...2...1... Go!"

Salva grabs the first spear, holds it over his shoulder, and hurls it at the pig, going right through its chest. He grabs his other spear and trots to the other pig and stabs right through it, the head going nearly all the way through it like the previous spear. He retracts it and turns it around and, quick as lightning, goes just as far with the spike.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

"Wow, this thing definitely is suited for taking down lions, the first one is right through the heart, and the whole blade is through him, instant kill. The next one is in the liver, which will kill only because of the depth of penetration, but the next shot is as perfect a placement with that size of a spike you can get, right through the liver and the inferior vena cava behind it, instant kill." Dorian said.

"It might be deadly, but that's another very one-dimensional toy you've got there, throw your weapon and its ours now, not to mention I'll rip your head off." Sala spoke from the sidelines, "With my mid-range weapon, you can stab and bludgeon."

_The Maori responds with the taiaha._

"The taiaha was a favored weapon of the Maoris, believing it carried the spirit of their ancestors," Dave explained, "At one end you've got a flattened, thick hardwood end used for bludgeoning and parrying, while the other end was a carved piece of jade used for stabbing. The whole weapon was five feet long and weighed slightly over a pound in weight."

"We've set up another target here for you Jerry," Geoff said motioning to another torso, where Dr. Dorian was in the process of setting up a pressure sensor on its skull, "We want you to stab it first and then show a couple of strikes with its blunted end. You think you can do that for us?"

"Of course," Sala smirked getting into position.

"On 3…2…1! Unleash hell-f-cking-fire!" Geoff called out.

Letting out another battle cry, Sala drives the bladed end straight into the target's chest, the blade going all the way through and protruding out its back. He then pulls the blade out and jams it through the torso's throat, again the jade blade sticks all the way through. Swinging the staff around to its tapered edge, he slams it hard into the side of the torso's already ravaged neck and then slams it down right on top of the skull with a sickening crunch.

"Your first two strikes when right into the heart and the throat respectively, both are instant kills," Dr. Dorian explained as he went to examine the damage caused by the tapered end, "Your first shot obliterated the vertebrae in this man's neck and your second strike caused the man's head to go down onto his neck and crushed his skull like an egg. Altogether you had 4 shots and 4 instant kills."

"And your last shot generated over 200 psi of force, almost like a miniature wrecking ball you're bringing down on that guy's head," Geoff added.

_Both mid-range weapons have displayed their lethal capabilities, but where does our panel stand?_

"This is a tough choice, the lion spear has the large iron blade capable of killing in one hit, the taiaha has the options to stab and bludgeon your foes. It depends on the distance, edge even." Geoff started off

"I agree, farther away the lion spear takes it while up close the taiaha would take it. Even across the board." Mack secondes.

"I disagree and go with the taiaha with its options. Options means more kills." Dorian argued

"Man, can't you ever accept the fact that we're calling this one even?" Geoff asked

_In mid-range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, we take the fight to long range when a a deadly Boe go up against a lethal missle. Then later, two tribal warriors will meet for the first time on the battle to decide who is deadliest!_

XXXXXX

_We now move on to long range weapons. We've already tested similar weapons before. The team now reviews the long range testing from 'Apache vs. Hawaiian Koa' and upon seeing the Maasai and Apache bow are similar, the edge is unanimous._

"Maasai bow gets the edge, plain and simple." Geoff said getting a nod from the other two.

_In long range weapons, the Maasai warriors takes the edge with the Maasai bow._

_The team now reviews the testing of 'Apache vs. Zulu' and 'Zande vs. Hawaiian Koa' Seeing the Rungu club is similar to the Zulu's knobkerrie and the Maori and Koa use the same weapons, the edge is a rather easy one._

"I'm giving the edge to the leiomano for the lethality of the teeth and since it doesn't require just head strikes to kill." Geoff said

"I agree, slashing always beats bludgeoning. Edge leiomano." Dorian and Mack said.

_In special weapons, the Maori takes the edge with his Leiomano._

_Coming up, our panelists will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we will have a battle between two tribal warriors who never met on the battlefield to determine once and for all who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

"First and foremost, we got training to look over. The Maasai ended up taking it because even though the Maori may be better trained in aspects of combat, the Maasai trained to take down hyenas and lions which could kill a man easily. The Maasai warrior has an 80 to the Maori's 79."

"For ferocity, we have to give it to the Maori because the consumption of human flesh like it was candy gave him the edge in this category. He has a 93 to the Maasai's 89."

"Next is physicality. The Maasai were tall as fuck, but they were underweight whereas the Maori are big, strong motherfuckers used to fighting without body armor. He has a 92 to the Maasai's 74."

"For endurance, the Maasai hailed from a harsher climate and practiced a ritual jumping dance for hours, even days. He gets an 89 to the Maori's 87."

"For killer instinct, this was a tough one. The Maori fought to gain 'mana' and for his ancestors whereas the Maasai fought for the survival of his people. We ended up giving it to the Maori for his reasons for fighting. He gets a 95 to the Maasai's 86."

"Lastly, we factor in intimidation, the Maori took this hands down, he has a 91 to the Maasai's 80."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two fierce tribal warriors?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXX

It is a warm arid day in the Kenyan wilderness. A lone Maori has somehow ended in this land far away from the tropical weather of New Zealand that he is so used to. He ventures along a trail with his weapons in hand.

He comes to a small pond and sets his weapons down near a tree stump and goes to get a drink. He savors the fresh water and suddenly hears a twig snap. He jumps up and quickly takes his taiaha and holds it protectively in front of him. He sees movement in the brush and he slowly approaches it.

With his taiaha, he stabs into it while shouting and suddenly a lion jumps out surprising him. He has never seen an animal like this and quickly ducks down in fear only for the lion to run completely passed him and away as if fleeing from something...or someone.

He gets up and dusts himself off and goes to place his taiaha back pn the stump when suddenly a large, tall skinny guy comes out of the brushes. The Maasai warrior eyes the Maori suspiciously and assumes he was the one who scared his potential prey away. Angered at the fact he lost the lion, he points his simi knife at the Maori and lets out a cry.

The Maori, sensing a challenge does his haka and sticks his tongue out, not fearing the towering giant. The Maasai responds by taking his bow and strings an arrow and aims it at the Maori. He let's the arrow fly and the arrow harmlessly flies past the Maori's head.

The Maori responds by picking up a hoeroa and hurts it at the Maasai. The African warrior moves his head to the side and with his Simi knife, charges the Maori. The Maori draws his mere and charges back. Both warriors meet and lock weapons. The Maasai warrior's greater height giving him more leverage and allowing him to apply more force onto the Maori making him arch his back backwards.

The Maori struggles to maintain his position and before he could do anything, the Maasai grabs hold of his mere wielding arm and slices into it with his simi knife. The Maori grunts in pain and shoves his taller opponent away making him stumble backwards.

The Maori quickly rushes over to swing his mere at the Maasai only to for the Maasai to bring up his knife and have it knocked from his grip. With his opponent temporarily weaponless, he goes to bring the club down onto his opponent's skull.

The Maasai quickly draws his rungu club and sidesteps and swings it landing a blow on the Maori's side. The blow hits the Maori's muffin top and the skin jiggles but pain soars through the New Zealand warrior's body and makes another swing at the Maori's mere wielding arm hitting it. The Maori screams in pain but refuses defeat and drops his mere to take his leiomano and swings his leiomano and manages to land a slice on the Maasai's forearm.

The Maasai grunts and smacks the Maori away. The smack was enough to make the Maori spin to the ground and he quickly gets up and scoops his leiomano to make a run for his taiaha.

The enraged Maasai warrior, now wanting to slay this tattooed man, retrieves his lion spear laid on a log nearby picks it up and runs after his prey.

The Maori reaches the rock where his taiaha is, he hears footsteps coming from behind and sees his enemy charging with a massive iron bladed spear ready to impale him. Before he could pick up his taiaha, he is forces to roll out the way causing the lion spear to stab into the rock and this causes it to get stuck into the stump.

The Maori swings his leiomano diagonally and leaves a horrid gash on the Maasai's back. The Maasai screams in pain and quickly dislodged his lion spear. Taking this quick opportunity, the Maori scoops up his taiaha and goes to swing the blunt end at the Maasai's head only to have it blocked by the lion spear's outrageously long blade.

The Maasai warrior then bats the taiaha's blunt end away and quickly stabs it toward the Maori who twirls past the blade and quickly stabs the sharp end into the Maasai's side.

Grunting in agony, the African warrior grabs the taiaha and forcefully pulls it out and shoves the Maori away. Quickly regaining his footing, the Maori and Maasai both hold their spears in front of each other and circle each other.

It came down to this and both warriors are ready to slay the other. The Maori sticks his tongue out and the Maasai jumps and kicks his feet at the Maori.

Both warriors continue circling each other and wait for the other to make a move. The Maasai jabs with his lion spear first and the Maori responds by quickly raising his taiaha to block it, but he underestimated the length of the iron blade and the Maasai warrior quickly brings back his spear and brings it down onto the Maori's foot.

Blood gushes out the foot as the lion spear nails the Maori's foot to the ground and he screams in pain and desperately stabs the Maasai in the side with his taiaha. The Maasai only pulls out the taiaha and with the end of his lion spear, knocks the Maori down with his foot ending up getting ripped from his ankle.

He falls down in a broken heap and tries helplessly to crawl away. The Maasai looks at the helpless Maori and walks over to the crawling New Zealander, he turns him over.

The Maori spits in his face and with that, the Maasai brings his massive blade down onto to the Maori's heart. The Maori coughs up blood and twitches before going limp.

Retracting the lion spear, the Maasai sees the very same lion he was stalking earlier, he raises his spear and yells at it scaring it off.

XXXXXX

Winner: Maasai Warrior

**Maasai Warrior: 527**

Simi Knife: 101

Lion Spear: 245

Maasai Bow: 90

Rungu Club: 91

**Maori: 473**

Mere: 100

Taiaha: 245

Hoeroa: 10

Leiomano: 118

_Following a fierce battle between two of history's deadliest tribal warriors, the Maasai warrior seizes victory. His superior iron weapons is what clinched victory in his favor with his lion spear being his most lethal weapon. The Maori was no pushover, his taiaha matching the lion spear in terms of kills. His cannaballistic mature keeping him hot on the Maasai's tail._

"Wow, surprised the Maasai won, I thought his inferior physicality would lead to his downfall but I guess metallurgy does play a huge role." Geoff commented

"The Maasai are vicious warriors. They had the better endurance which allowed them to fight harder and longer than the Maori, it was a close battle too, congratulations to both warriors for such a great fight." Dorian seconded

"The Maasai trained to hunt and slay lions, I think their better mentality for survival is what gave him the power to push himself to victory against the Maori, good job to both warriors." Mack concluded

(The Maasai is seen walking back to his village where his wounds will be tended to. He carries the Maori's taiaha, intrigued by its design, he will add it to his lion slaying arsenal and as a memorial to a great for the Maori was.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' season two, it's a battle between two terrorist guerilla factions._

I.R.A.: Unstoppable urban guerillas who wage a savage war for Irish independence.

vs.

Chechen Rebels: Anti-Russian terrorists who's goal is to separate from the Motherland.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_

Note: I've decided to include** Boko Haram vs. Shining Path** and **Joan of Arc vs. Tomoe Gozen** thanks to **Dr. MKDemigodz-Warrior **for the suggestion. Hope you enjoy this chapter and until next time.


	39. IRA vs Chechen Rebels

**Note: I give another thanks to Zivon96 for suggesting I use Hashomer vs. Cowboy. It's always nice to get suggestions because I've already brainstormed my ass off for season two. I would like to thank Metal harbinger for providing me weapons for the Chechens. Weapons testing in some aspects courtesy of Metal Harbinger. Shout out to DeadAliveManiac too for insight!**

XXXXXX

I.R.A.: The unstoppable urban guerillas who waged a bloody war for Irish independence.

(An small group of I.R.A. drive up to a British checkpoint and fire their AR-15s and sterlings gunning them down.)

vs.

Chechen Rebels: Anti-Russian terrorists who goal is to separate from the Motherland.

(Several Rebels are seen ambushing a squad of Russian soldiers gunning them down with their Borz and AKs.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two rebel groups who never met on the battlefield._

**I.R.A.**

Circa: 1992

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: None

**Chechen Rebels**

Circa: 1999

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: None

"Today we are looking at a battle between two guerilla factions on a mission for independence. On one hand, you have the I.R.A., who fought a bloody urban campaign for freedom from the British and on the other you have the Chechen Rebels, who fought two wars against Russia. We're going to see what happens when they finally meet on the battlefield," Former Navy S.E.A.L. and Historian Richard "Mack" Machowicz started.

"These are two of the most deadly paramilitary groups out there, in the end, I'll give the edge to the Chechen Rebels. I think their more brutal fighting style is going to lead them to victory." Biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

"I'll side with the I.R.A." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered "I simply cannot not overlook how clever their weapons are. I think their weapons and superior ingenuity is going to win it for them."

_Originating from the Irish independence movement of the early 20th century, the original I.R.A. was born with the goal of reuniting Ireland and removing the United Kingdom's influence. Eventually the group would separate into different factions over conflicting agendas. The Provisional Irish Republican Army, P.I.R.A. for short, desired to unite Northern Ireland and the Irish Free State through violent means, initiating a campaign of terrorism known as 'The Troubles,' a conflict which endured for three decades._

"They were on a mission of independence and reunification. A soldier who is willing to die for the sake of a cause that momentous is dangerous," Mack concluded.

_The I.R.A. came equipped with an arsenal designed for carrying out a long bloody campaign for independence:_

Short Range: Browning Hi-Power

Mid-Range: Sterling Sub-Machine Gun

Long Range: AR-15 Armalite

Special: LPO-50 Flamethrower

Explosive: Nail Bomb

_But today, the Irish nationalists go up against an equally deadly opponent with an agenda all their own._

_During the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, Chechnya declared independence. In 1992, Chechen and Ingush leaders signed an agreement splitting the joint Chechen-Ingush republic in two, with Ingushetia joining the Russian Federation and Chechnya remaining independent. The debate over independence ultimately led to a small-scale civil war since 1992, in which the Russians supported the opposition forces against Dzhokhar Dudayev. Thousands of people of non-Chechen ethnicity fled the Chechen Republic and Chechnya's industrial production began failing after Russian engineers and workers fled or were expelled. _

"Just like the I.R.A., they're on a mission for independence. They will not stop until they gain that independence from mother Russia. Even though they lost those two wars rapidly, they left the Russian people in fear of what they'll do next. The I.R.A. has got quite a fight coming their way." Mack finished

_The Chechens bring to the tables an arsenal of homemade mixed with captured weapons from their foes._

Short Range: Makarov

Mid-Range: Borz

Long Range: AK-47

Special: RPO-A Shmel

Explosive: PMN Mine

_Both warriors will start out with their trusted sidearms in battle. Up first will be the Chechen rebels with the Makarov._

"The Makarov pistol was the official sidearm of Soviet armed forces, eventually making its way onto the Black Market and into the hands of the Chechen Rebels stolen from dead Russian soldiers. It is popular for its conceal-ability," Chechen Rebel Ilya Akhmadov demonstrating this by pulling the small pistol from his pocket, "It has an effective range of 50 meters and has 8 9mm Makarovs per clip."

_To test the Makarov's capabilities, the team has set up an infiltration simulation. Ilya will enter a building guarded on the outside by two armed, moving foam targets, followed by two more on the inside and the high priority final target stationed in the last room._

"Ilyas, are you ready?" Geoff called out.

"Yes!" he shouted back.

"Then on 3...2...1, move out!"

Ilya walked towards the two guards with his hands tucked in his pants pockets, coming within feet of the two targets before drawing his gun and firing a round into the head of the first armed target as the other moving target turned to face him, quickly dropping the second enemy with two rounds to the face.

He makes his way to the building where he kicks the door open and is immediately met by the third target, firing a 3 shot grouping into its foam chest before he is confronted by the fourth target and fires a shot into its stomach, but he is forced to reload and fires two more shots into it and then makes his way to the room and fires 4 rounds into the mannequin's chest.

"1 minute, 3 seconds!" Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, "Your first guy has a round to the dead center of his forehead and your second guy takes two to the face before he even knows what's hitting him, both instant kills."

He then made his way into the building to investigate the others, "With your first guy in here you are getting a very close knit grouping in his lungs. He can't breathe and he'll be dead within seconds. With the other guy you struck him low and you've actually gotten him in the lumbar section of his spinal cord, so he won't be able to move anything below the waist. You then finished him off with two to the head to kill him for good."

He then made his way into the office and went to examine the high priority target, "Again I'm seeing another close grouping and his heart and aorta are both shredded open for an instant kill. Altogether you have 5 guys dead."

"But you're magazine size is so puny, you had to reload in the middle of shooting a guy. My gun has more bullets and better stopping power." I.R.A. expert Skoti Collins said

"Okay Skoti, you are up next with the Browning Hi-Power and the same tests applies to you. When you are ready you can get into position," Geoff spoke.

Skoti nodded and took a position behind a bush at the start.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Skoti popped out and fired three rounds into the first target, tearing apart his chest and neck. He switched his sights to the second moving target and fires two rounds into his face before charging towards the building and jump kicking the door open, striking the third target three times in the chest before the fourth target moves into view, taking two more rounds to the head. With his four secondary targets incapacitated he moves towards the office and kicks the door down, firing his remaining three rounds into its upper back before it can turn to face him.

"45 seconds! Good job!" Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the first target, "You got three critical shots on this first guy, two to each lung and the last to the throat, cutting off all his means of breathing for an instant kill. With the second guy I'm seeing one through the eye and another between the eyes in a tight grouping, both alone would be instant kills."

He then made his way inside and other to the third target, "This guy took another tight grouping to the chest, aorta nicked and heart perforated, all are kills. For your fourth target you got him twice in the head for two more instant kills."

He then made his way into the office for the final target, "You struck this guy before he could even turn to face you and your first shot is striking him in the thoracic vertebrae to cause instant paralysis and your last two pierce the heart and aorta respectively, again all kill shots. You have 5 kills altogether."

_Both experts killed all their targets in one terrorizing sweep, but where do the panelists stand?_

"I can't like the Makarov, the clip size is so small, edge Browning Hi-Power." Geoff started

"Better accuracy, larger caliber and larger clip size, edge Browning," Dr. Dorian seconded.

"The Makarov's only redeeming quality is how concealable it is. It's good in the beginning, but once you get farther away your accuracy wanes. Edge Browning," Mack concluded.

_In short range weapons, the I.R.A. takes the edge with the Browning Hi-Power._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their mid-range weapons when an SMG literally built from scratch takes on the Sten's replacement._

XXXXXX

_The time has now come for both warriors to show off their mid-ranged arsenals. Up first will be the I.R.A. with the Sterling Sub-Machine Gun._

"The Sterling replaced the Sten following World War II. It had an effective firing range of 220 yards with a rate of fire of 550 rounds a minute. It uses a 34 round box magazine of 9mm rounds that you load into the side of the weapon, making it easier to use from a prone position," Skoti explained.

Skoti will be testing the Sterling against 4 moving attack bots dressed as Chechen Rebels set up 20 yards away. He will have 2 magazines to dish out as much damage as he can.

"Skoti, are you ready?"

"Ready!" he called back.

"Activate the attack bots!" Geoff ordered and the four mounted mannequins, all of whom were clad in Chechen fatigues, started moving back and forth.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Immediately the first explosive was detonated, kicking a bunch of dirt into the air followed by a pillar of smoke that hampered his vision. Skoti wasn't deterred and the Sterling roared to life riddling the moving mannequins with bullets, his shots tearing through the net's surface. Another explosive detonated and more dirt and smoke were kicked into the air, yet he continued firing until his gun clicked empty. He quickly ejected the spent clip and loaded the new one, repeating the process as a third bomb went off, yet Skoti kept firing and riddled more of the targets with bullets until his gun clicked empty.

"Done!"

"Good work. We are detecting out of 68 shots you managed to score 59 hits. That's very impressive for all the obstructions you had to deal with," Geoff reported.

"This is a very fast gun and all your targets are riddled with bullets to their faces, necks, chests and stomachs. These guys are all dead," Dr. Dorian spoke.

"Think you can top that?" Mack asked Ilya.

"Definitely, this is the Borz, Chechen for "wolf". It is one of the numerous guns Chechens would make literally in their houses and discard after one use because of how cheap it was to make them. It fired 30 Makarov rounds per clip." Ilya said proudly producing his weapon

The team sets up the test once more with the same rules applying, Geoff keeping track of the 60 shots.

"On 3...2...1... FIRE!"

Ilya takes aim and unloads a flurry of shots at the first set of dummies, riddling them with holes and spill blood onto the grass. He loads his next clip and begins to fire again and, as soon as he finishes off the fourth target, the gun jams. The expert works desperately to fix it, but he tosses the gun aside, saying "Done!"

"Good work, 32 hits out of 60 shots." Geoff said.

"Impressive, like the Sterling all these guys who are hit are dead, one guy still coming at you." Dorian said

_Both sub-machine guns have ravaged their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I am giving the edge to the Sterling, better reliability and he killed all his targets. Not to mentiom you can't aim the borz." Geoff started

"I wanted to like the Borz for its ingenuity, but the weapon broke completely during the test. Edge Sterling." Dorian seconded

""With the magazine being loaded into the side of the gun, that can allow the Sterling to be used without much difficulty while prone. Looking at the Borz, those things break, edge Sterling." Mack concludes

_In Mid-Range weapons, the I.R.A. takes the edge with their Sterling Sub-Machine Gun._

_Coming up, both warriors reveal the world-renowned assault rifles they rely upon when battles fall to long range._

XXXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to unleash their long ranged weapons. The Chechen Rebels will be up first with the famed AK-47._

"The AK-47 is one of the most popular assault rifles in the world. It has low production costs, reliability and ruggedness. I could lose this in a stream, fish it out and it would still fire. It's the kind of gun I would trust my life with if I were fighting an insurgency. It has a rate of fire of 600 rounds a minute and an effective range of 330 yards on full automatic with an additional hundred when on semi-auto. It fires 7.62x39mm M43 and uses a 30 round detachable box magazine," Ilya explained.

"This gun has been used in almost every major world conflict since its creation. It's also quite the reliable rifle too. Are you feeling intimidated at all?" Mack asked Skoti.

"Not at all. My gun has the range and the accuracy," Skoti responded.

_The I.R.A. will be answering the challenge with the AR-15 ArmaLite._

"The AR-15 was adopted under the designation of M-16. It's popular for its accuracy and modularity. It can fire 800 rounds a minute on full auto and has an effective range of over 650 yards. It fires 5.56 NATO cartridges and also uses a 30 round detachable box magazine," he explained.

"We want to see just how accurate those guns are and we've set up a firing range using both large and small targets to determine which is better. Both of you will be given one clip each and will fire until you are empty. When you are ready get into position," Geoff explained.

Both experts nodded and took their respective places with their aim on the targets on the racks in front of them, some larger bottles filled with stage blood on the lower level and a few glass balls suspended from the top bar, also filled with fake blood.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Both men squeezed the triggers on their rifles and immediately Skoti managed to hit one of the smaller targets whereas Ilya got a few rounds off before finally hitting something and then managing to hit another bottle in rapid succession.

Skoti too had a bit of struggle, but was hitting the targets in faster time than Ilya, both of them showering the grass below in fake blood. They continued until Skoti struck his last target and Ilya's rifle clicked empty.

"Very impressive showing by both guns, but Skoti's showed to have the greater accuracy and thus he was able to take down all targets while Ilya has only has one left," Geoff explained.

"Not to forget I also still have three rounds left over," Skoti said ejecting the AR-15's clip.

"Well it's not over yet," Ilya replied, "From what I've heard, the M16 rifle family doesnt do very good in bad weather conditions."

"And that calls for another test," Mack said motioning towards a wet patch of earth, "When it's rainy out and you got yourself some muddy conditions, you're going to be crawling through the mud and grass, both of which can affect your weapons if they are not properly secured. Ilya, if you don't mind pass me the AK please."

"Do your worst," Ilya said with a confident smile

Mack slathered mud all along the length of the gun, paying extra attention to the trigger and grips. He finished by pouring a cup of water down the barrel. "Here you go. Now your turn Skoti."

Skoti handed the AR-15 to Mack and the same process was carried out, "Thanks," he sarcastically commented.

"Now you will be firing upon 3 targets in full bursts with one clip. If the gun jams the test is over," Geoff explained motioning towards the three foam targets, "Ilya, you will be up first."

Ilya nodded and raised the rifle. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired without a hitch, his rounds flying out of the barrel and connecting with his targets. He fired repeated bursts until the clip emptied.

"Done!" he called back.

_The mud encrusted AK-47 fired without difficulty. How will the AR-15 match up?_

Skoti took his position and began to fire. His bullets flew out of the barrel and he got halfway through the clip before he suddenly stopped.

"Jam!" he called back.

"Well, I think we all know which rifle is reliable." Ilya snickered

"I don't know this is still too close to call," Mack replied.

"Me too. Both these guns are evened out by their strengths and weaknesses. If you ask me, we need a fresh set of eyes on this," Geoff commented.

With things still too close to call, the panelists will be setting up one final test, a room full of targets. The team has set up a mock bar with three stationary targets, a pop up bartender and a roving rival. The team has called in 'Deadliest Warrior' author Private First Class Rice Man, an infantryman in the United States Army to act as the tiebreaker. He will have one clip for each rifle.

Rice Man stood at the ready with the AK-47 in hand.

"Alright Rice Man, when you are ready. On 3...2...1, open fire!"

PFC Rice Man took aim on the targets seated at the table and tore through all three of them in a stream of screaming metal before the bartender popped up from behind the bar counter, only to find itself riddled with rounds to the face and chest a second later. The mock I.R.A. member then rolled into view, only to be halted by another torrent of lead before PFC Rice Man called out "Time!"

"All these men are dead, riddled with rounds to their vital areas," Dr. Dorian reported.

"How did it feel for you?" Mack asked PFC Rice Man

"Indeed it was very reliable, I'd trust this in the muddy enviroments...Love the AK-47...but too damn terrorisy for me..." he replied.

"Well it's not over yet," Skoti spoke handing him the AR-15.

The team cleaned up the mess left by the AK-47 and Rice Man waited until some new targets were set up. When things were ready he got into position.

"On 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Rice Man stepped up and repeated the same process, starting with the static targets before shifting his sights to the bartender and dropped him in a close knit grouping before the mock rebel came rolling into sight, taken down by another quick burst.

"Once again all these men are dead, but with these guys I'm seeing closer knit groupings on the vital areas that would be bound to drop them faster," Dr. Dorian commented.

"It seemed like this gun I was better able to take aim and not have to rely upon spray and pray. I didn't feel like I needed to use any extra rounds. These guys were dead the second I hit them. If you ask me, I'd give this gun my edge."

_Both assault rifles have shown off their respective strengths and weaknesses, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm still sticking with the AK-47. It has that ruggedness and reliability. If your gun doesn't work, you're dead," Dr. Dorian started.

"I'm sticking with the AR-15. It has the longer effective range and the greater accuracy," Geoff countered.

_The tiebreaker would fall down to Mack._

"While both guns have their visible strengths, like the AK's reliability and the AR's accuracy, they also both have their weaknesses, the AR's tendency to jam in bad weather conditions and the AK's sacrifice of accuracy for the sake of power. If I were in an actual battle I would want both, but accuracy will take down your enemy before reliability will and thus I'm giving my slight edge to the AR-15."

_In long range weapons, the I.R.A. takes the edge with the AR-15 ArmaLite._

_Coming up, two special weapons are tested when a scorching Soviet-made flamethrower goes up against an earth shattering Soviet rocket launcher._

XXXXXXXX

_The time has now come for both warriors to reveal their special weapons. Up first will be the IRA with the LPO-50 flamethrower._

"The LPO-50 was a Soviet-made flamethrower used during World War II. It used three fuel tanks carried on the back and unlike others which used pressurized gas to project the fuel, the LPO-50 uses a black powder cartridge to empty each tank. Because of that, this weapon could be fired exactly three times. It used thickened diesel fuel and had a range of 70 yards," Skoti explained.

To test the LPO-50's capabilities, the team will be recreating a famed I.R.A. attack carried out against a British Army checkpoint in 1989. A makeshift Chechen checkpoint has been set up with two rebels stationed outside at the gate. Three more targets are positioned inside a small shack with fireproof cameras set up to capture the attack from a different perspective.

"Alright Skoti, when you are ready," Geoff spoke into the radio.

On cue a nondescript van comes racing into view and grinds to a screeching halt in front of the checkpoint. The side door slides open and Skoti emerges with the flamethrower strapped to his back, spraying both guards in an arc of fire.

With the two guards incapacitated he ran over to the shack and stopped in front of the opened entrance, shooting another arc of fire into the small building and spraying back and forth until he was igniting the shack's exterior.

The panelists watched from a safe distance and observed the footage from the fireproof cameras as the shack burned from the inside, all of the dummies becoming charred to a crisp.

Skoti meanwhile jumped back into the van and took off just as the volunteer firefighting team showed up to douse the flames. When it was safe the team made their way over to inspect the aftermath.

"What a mess," Dr. Dorian exclaimed as he inspected all of the charred dummies, "If these had been real people they would have sustained fourth degree burns, which can kill."

"And this was all at the high temperature of 1500 degrees Fahrenheit, not much less than what you would get in an actual crematorium," Geoff added.

"You also have to keep in mind these guys would have been stuck in a deathtrap when you take into account their physical surroundings," Mack gestured to the now smoking remnants of the shack, "There was only one way into this shack and it was highly unlikely they would have been able to make it to the nearby window when they are inside a wooden building."

"But he's walking around with a gas tank strapped to his back and had those been actual armed soldiers, he would have been lit up like a viking funeral pyre," Skoti commented.

"I have to agree with him on that one. The user would be in too much of a precarious position. Hopefully your weapon offers better options," Mack spoke to Ilya.

"Oh believe me, it does," Ilya replied.

_The Chechen Rebels fire back with the RPO-A Shmel launcher._

"The RPO-A is a single-shot, self-contained tube shaped launcher that operates much like some RPG and LAW rocket launchers. The launcher is a sealed tube, carried in a man-pack in pairs. The same person can remove the tube, place it in firing position, and launch the weapon without assistance. After launch, the tube is discarded." Ilya explained

To test its effective range and explosive capabilities, a command post has been set up with 4 I.R.A. operatives inside. All targets are set up with 38G shock patches, which will turn red to show the target is disoriented. 100G patches are also present, which will turn red to indicate the target is dead from the concussion of the blast.

"Alright Ilya, you have one shot. Make it count," Geoff called out from behind the protective barrier.

"Gladly," Ilya replied getting into position.

Ilya loaded his rocket into the launcher, taking a kneeling position, he aims his launcher at the post and presses the fire button, the rocket flies out with a loud back blast and it zooms to the post and the post is destroyed in an explosion.

"Let's go check it out," Geoff said leading the way.

They made their way into the now ravaged command center to find all of the inhabitants once again thrown all over.

"Once again we have another big mess on our hands," Dr. Dorian said sifting through the debris and examining all the corpses, "I'm seeing all the 100G patches tripped on these guys, meaning they were all killed by the concussive force of the blast itself."

"I also have to note that I am seeing bits of debris stuck in all of these guys, meaning it's a double-edged situation. If the concussion of the blast itself doesn't kill them, the shrapnel alone can," Geoff commented, noting the jagged piece of wood sticking out of one dummy's neck.

"Altogether we've got 4 kills," Dr. Dorian reported.

"But when you see a rocket coming your way you know to run away. You can't run anywhere when you're burning from head to toe," Ilya commented.

_Both special weapons have killed off their targets in different ways, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Unquestionably the flamethrower can bring a psychological advantage over an enemy, but it can be a potential deathtrap for the user and those around him. My edge goes to the RPO-A Shmel." Geoff started.

"I'm in agreement, plus the Shmel has the better range and the explosive payload to back it up. Edge RPO-A Shmel." Mack seconded.

"I agree with both of you. If your enemy is in the right position a rocket blast can mean instant death. Edge RPO-A Shmel." Dr. Dorian concluded.

_In special weapons, the Chechens take the edge with their RPO-A Shmel_

_Coming up, we see what happens when two homemade explosives are pitted against each other to see who offers the bigger bang._

XXXXXXXXXX

_And now the time has come for both sides to reveal their explosives. Up first will be the Chechen Rebels with the PMN Mine._

"The PMN Mine is a palm-size cylindrical mine, usually brown or leaf green in color. The PMN contains 240 grams of TNT, compared to the 50 grams of explosives found in typical mines. Weighs in at 1 lbs and the fuse is TNT." Ilya said presenting the mine

"To test the mine's capabilities, we've set up three targets representing an Russian patrol. The 'point man' is fitted with a ballistic gel leg that mimics the density and viscosity of real human tissue so that when the land mine goes off we can get a more accurate feel for its effect on a human being," Geoff explained.

_The box mine will be triggered beneath the point man's foot. To determine the effective blast radius, 2 other targets equipped with 38G and 100G shock patches have been placed both 15 and 25 feet from the detonation point._

"On 3...2...1, go!"

Ilya presses the switch and the mine is detonated, throwing the point man to the ground.

"Let's go check it out," Geoff said leading the panel out from behind their protective barrier.

He immediately goes over to investigate the two secondary targets, "This guy is clean, nothing is tripped and this guy, again clean, no frag."

Dr. Dorian makes his way over to the fallen 'point man.'

"This guy's 38G patch is tripped and the 100G patch, barely, meaning it might not be a lethal blow. He is definitely hurt, but when you check out his leg," the doctor explained and lifted the now severed leg for all to see, "the entire limb is amputated just above the knee and you can see the femur sticking out. The blood loss will be massive. He is still alive, but if he does not get treatment he will die."

"You have to keep in mind that landmines are not historically designed to kill someone. They are intended to wound, to maim. If he steps on this mine he's going to be screaming out in pain and you can get two or three other guys to come running out and potentially lure them into a deadly ambush as well," Mack explained.

"You also have to consider psychological impact this can have. When you see your buddy laying there crippled you're going to be looking around wondering if your next step could result in the loss of a limb," Dr. Dorian added.

"Unlike your mine, my bomb is intended to kill. The I.R.A. wanted to do whatever they could to send a message," Skoti responded.

_The I.R.A. strikes back with the Nail Bomb._

"The nail bomb is a homemade explosive device that became very popular with the I.R.A. during 'the Troubles.' Because it is custom made, its size, materials and explosive power varies from one bomb to another. It consists primarily of an explosive, such as Semtex, and large amounts of nails or other metallic objects for fragmentation and shrapnel. It's designed to inflict maximum damage wherever it is detonated and because of the high amount of damage it can inflict it's popular among suicide bombers. It's cheap and easy to make with primary components available at any hardware store," Skoti explained.

_To test out the nail bomb's lethality, the team has set up a mock street corner where a custom bomb has been rigged beneath the seat of a parked motor scooter. To test the blast radius, four targets have been placed at select intervals._

"On 3...2...1, fire in the hole!"

Skoti pushes the switch and the nail bomb detonates in a blast slightly larger than the box mine's, sending burning shards of the motor scooter flying in all directions.

"Holy shit'" Ilya exclaimed, even finding himself impressed by the blast as the panel made their way over to assess the damage.

"Wow...this is just brutal," Mack said making his way around the smoldering fragments that once made up the motor scooter.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to the closest target, now blackened as a result, "You flame broiled this guy's ass. Not only that, I'm seeing trauma to the back of the skull, meaning if the fire doesn't kill him, the skull trauma will."

"Oh boy, I'm counting 1, 2, 3, 4...damn too many nails sticking out of this guy's head," Dr. Dorian said lifting up a knocked over foam torso for all to see, "And these other guys, I have another guy whose 38G patch was tripped, yet he's dead from a flying fragment to the skull."

He then made his way over to the farthest target, "Neither one of this guy's shock patches are tripped, but he does take another flying fragment to the neck. Altogether I'm seeing 4 for 4 instant kills."

_Both explosives have shown their capabilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Nail bomb all the way. It has the higher lethality and was able to take out multiple targets," Geoff started.

"One thing about the PMN Mine is the psychological effect it can have on your team mates. They'll constantly be on alert and wondering where it is. But that said, it only maims you. The nail bomb was made for killing. Edge nail bomb." Dorian seconded

"The nail bomb has the bigger punch, it has the higher blast radius, it has the shrapnel that can take out multiple targets if the blast itself doesn't kill someone, edge nail bomb," Mack concluded.

_In explosive weapons, the I.R.A. takes the edge with the Nail Bomb._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of both warriors and then after that, I.R.A., Chechen Rebels, two violent, determined guerilla groups meet for the first time ever on the battlefield._

XXXXXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

"First up we have training and this will be a close one as these are two guerrilla groups we are dealing with who have both managed to be serious and persistent threats to the governments they opposed, but the I.R.A. managed to fight the United Kingdom to a standstill for nearly 30 years whereas the Chechens lost two wars rapidly, so I gave them the edge with a 75 to the rebels 52."

"For logistics, both are incredibly crafty at getting weapons, their sidearms and SMG's carry the same round, the Chechens can manufacture their own guns, and the I.R.A. have an easy supply to the Black Market, we gave both of them an 82. "

"Weapon quality is also taken into consideration and again both units rely upon the Black Market and their own craftiness to keep themselves equipped, but we give this to the I.R.A. as their guns are more accurate and don't break and their explosives are deadlier. They have an 81 to the Chechens 33."

"Terrain adaptability is also factored and both of these units are used to urban combat. We gave them both a 74."

Next is intimidation, and both take on two powerful countries, but the Chechens have an entire country in fear of what they'll do next, so we gave the I.R.A. an 88 to the Chechen's 89.

"Lastly there is fanaticism is another key factor and while both these groups are very committed to their causes. The Chechens took on the Russian army knowing that they'll most likely lose. It was until the P.I.R.A. killed civilians is when their support weakened. The rebels have an 82 to the I.R.A.'s 70."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two fanatical guerilla units?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said and the switch was thrown.

XXXXXXXXXX

We are brought to a bombed out city of Grozny, the capital of Chechnya, destroyed vehicles litter the streets and several destroyed tanks. 5 Chechen Rebels are seen celebrating amongst the corpses of dead Russian soldiers holding their weapons high in excitement over their victory. Amongst their new arsenal are AK-47s, Makarovs, a PMN Mine and an RPO-A shmel.

**Chechen Rebels: 5**

Meanwhile a 5 man I.R.A. cell is seen sneaking around the city. Armed with AR-15s, an LPO-50 and some holding sterlings. They have somehow ended up in Grozny and are prepared to meet any enemy they encounter.

**I.R.A.: 5**

They continue their trek through the city and come across the scene of the rebels celebrating. The I.R.A. leader knows the danger these guys pose and orders his men to load up their weapons and take positions behind a tank. The I.R.A. leader orders his men to open fire on the unsuspecting Chechens and one rebel has the misfortune of having his brains blown out by an AR-15.

**Chechen Rebels: 4 - I.R.A.: 5**

The Chechen leader looks over and sees the Irish fighters and tells his men to fire back. One I.R.A. terrorist gets pumped full of lead from a borz while another takes an AK round to his arm.

**Chechen Rebels: 4 - I.R.A.: 4**

The I.R.A. leader orders his men to retreat and split up. His men do so and he quickly aims his AR-15 to fire one last shot off before running away and manages to hit a rebel in the arm. The Chechens run after their foes and upon seeing they split up, the rebel leader tells his men to do the same. One rebel ventures into an antique shop with his makarov drawn.

He enters the antique shop and slowly makes his way through the small store and here's creaking and footsteps in an adjacent room. He goes towards the sound of the footsteps

He passes by a doorway when suddenly an I.R.A. terrorist pops out and tries to wrestle the makarov away from him. The Chechen hits him in the jaw knocking him to the floor and brings his makarov up and fires at the Irishmen's face.

**Chechen Rebels: 4 - I.R.A.: 3**

His victory is short lived when suddenly flames appear through the window and he is engulfed in flames screaming in agony.

**Chechen Rebels: 3 - I.R.A.: 3**

The LPO-50 I.R.A. looks into the window and sneers at the burning corpse before turning around and suddenly he is vaporized in a huge explosion by a rebel using an RPO-A Shmel. The Chechen who fired the Shmel discards it and makes his way to where he and his fellows plan to regroup at the school building.

**Chechen Rebels: 3 - I.R.A.: 2**

The I.R.A. leader is seen scanning a small street with his last man and they spot the other 2 rebels running for a nearby school building. They sneak their way into the building with hopes of swiftly and silently taking them out. They make it to the doorway and the I.R.A. second in command unfortunately steps on a PMN mine hidden beneath some leaves and he is blown to kingdom come.

**Chechen Rebels: 3 - I.R.A.: 1**

The I.R.A. leader, now angry at the lost of his men continues on to avenge his men. He wanders into the building and finds the 2 Chechens in a cafeteria. They meet up with their third man and the Irishman sneaks his way around them to the outside of the cafeteria and takes out a nail bomb and sets it on the door way.

He takes his browning and runs into the doorway into the cafeteria and yells at the Chechens and aims his browning at one rebel and puts a round in his head surprising the last two Chechens. The last two rebels open fire as the Irishman retreats out the door and the rebels give chase.

**Chechen Rebels: 2 - I.R.A.: 1**

The remaining Chechens fire back forcing the I.R.A. to run away to regain his bearings and they make their way out the door only for an explosion to follow. The explosion kills the second rebel in a vicious fiery explosion and he is sent flying forward, burnt and riddled with nails.

**Chechen Rebel: 1 - I.R.A.: 1**

The Chechen leader yells in anger and sees the last Irishman make his way towards the playground with the school parking lot adjacent to Irishman runs to the car filled lot and looks to see the Chechen chasing after him with his AK-47 in hand and he aims and fires his AK-47 forcing the Irishman to duck for cover behind a car. The Chechen runs out of ammo and loads up a magazine into his rifle and continues firing at the car.

The Chechen continuously fires at the car where the Irish terrorist is. He slowly approaches it and looks around the car only to see no one. He hears the sound of a gun cocking He goes wide eyed as he feels the barrel of a gun pointed onto his temple.

Unknown to him, the I.R.A. leader had crawled under the heavy salvo under the car and waited for him to make his way where he was and had waited for the Chechen to make his way around the car. He cocks the hammer on his pistol and says "Is é seo an arm" and pulls the trigger blowing the Chechen's brains out.

**Chechen Rebels: 0 - I.R.A.: 1**

The I.R.A. leader is raises his browning into the air and yells "Do Éire!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: I.R.A.

**I.R.A.:**** 599**

Browning Hi-Power: 4

Sterling Sub-machine Gun: 17

AR-15 Armalite: 298

LPO-50 Flamethrower_:_ 38

Nail Bomb: 242

**Chechen**** Reb****els:**** 401**

Makarov: 2

Borz: 10

AK-47: 280

RPO-A Shmel: 82

PMN Mine: 27

**X-Factors**

Training: 75/Training: 52

Logistics: 82/Logistics: 82

Weapon's Quality: 81/Weapon's Quality: 33

Terrain Adaptability: 74/Terrain Adaptability: 74

Intimidation: 88/Intimidation: 89

Fanaticism: 70/Fanaticism: 82

_Following a lopsided battle, the I.R.A. prevails with 59.9% of the wins. Their superior arsenal is what won them the battle. Their AR-15 Armalite and Nail Bomb being the most lethal weapons in their arsenal. The Chechens won 40.1% of the battles, their AK-47 scoring nearly 300 kills on it's own and its take down power and reliability prevented the match from being anymore lopsided, but it just wasn't enough._

"Not surprised the I.R.A. won this." Geoff commented "Their weapons were far more lethal like the nail bomb compared to the mine. The nail bomb was made to kill not maim. The Chechens had terrible weapons that were "hand me down" like the borz which breaks and the I.R.A. were better for small skirmishes like this and better at taking on larger groups."

"The Chechens just couldn't pull it off. They were making weapons literally from tin metal and their makarov lacked any real range and their RPO-A Shmel wasn't reliable at all. The I.R.A. is the definition of a guerilla terrorist force." Dorian says

"Goes to show what little things like weapon ingenuity can do for you. It can play with or against you like we've seen with the Chechens. The only weapon they could really depend on was their AK-47, but even that couldn't save them. They weren't just slaughtered by the I.R.A...they were destroyed. Congratulations to the I.R.A...a true guerilla terrorist force." Mack concludes

(The I.R.A. leader is seen in the parking lot, he stares at the corpse of the Chechen. He takes a moment to mourn the lost of his fallen brothers knowing they died for a most noble cause.)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior, two of the 16th century's most brutal butchers finally meet._

Oda Nobunaga: The ambitious Daimyo who sought to unify Japan by any means necessary.

vs.

Ivan the Terrible: Russia's sadistic Tsar whose thirst for blood built the largest empire in Europe.

_**Who is deadliest?**_

XXXXXXX

Here is a list of matches I have planned following Oda vs. Ivan. But no order has been set. And once again I thank MKDemigodZ for giving me two more awesome matches which are **Hamilcar Barca vs. Arminius** and** Theodoric the Great vs Vercingetorix** and instead of** Cao Cao vs. Tran Hung Dao,** I'll instead do** Yue Fei vs. Tran Hung Dao.**


	40. Oda Nobunaga vs Ivan the Terrible

I'd like to thank **DeadAliveManiac** for officially collaborating with me in my DW matches. Much appreciated and thanks to **MkDemigodZ** for keen weapon knowledge and **Zivon96** and **Harbingers of NEVEC** for additional analysis. X-factors courtesy of **MetalHarbinger**.

Oda Nobunaga: The ambitious, yet brutal daimyo who sought to unify Japan by any means necessary.

(Oda leads his men into battle, cutting down rival samurai on his path of destruction.)

vs.

Ivan the Terrible: Russia's sadistic 16th century Tsar who's list for blood created the largest empire in Europe.

(Ivan is seen torturing a helpless boyar with a hot metal rod pressed against his throat making the man scream as Ivan laughs maniacally.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the 16th century's most bloodthirsty leaders._

**Oda Nobunaga**

Circa: 1575 A.D.

Age: 41

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Kabuto Helmet, Do-Maru

**Ivan the Terrible**

Circa: 1560

Age: 30

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Riveted Chainmail with Steel Plate Panels

Our panelists are seen entering the fight lab where they then proceed to lay out the weapons and armor of both warriors onto a table.

"Both these men were downright brutal to their enemies," Richard "Mack" Machowicz started, "On one hand; you have a guy who was known as 'the Demon King' and on the other, the mighty Tsar of the Russian empire."

"These two leaders were the most notorious for their brutal natures, probably the most brutal of the 16th century. In the end, I'm siding with Ivan to take it. He may be insane but he did carve out the largest empire Europe had ever seen at the time. I think Oda will fall this time around." Trauma doctor Armand Dorian says

"I'm gonna go with Oda Nobunaga on this one," trauma doctor Armand Dorian countered, "He was willing to stamp out anybody who stood in his way of unifying Japan, not just rebels, but women and children, anybody unfortunate enough to cross his path. He's going to see Ivan as just some bothersome vermin and nothing more."

_Born into the family of the daimyo of Owari, young Oda began his rise to power by first establishing uncontested rule over his own family, defeating his younger brother twice, his second victory forcing the man to commit ritual suicide. It wasn't long before he was expanding his sphere of influence over neighboring provinces, eventually forming an alliance with fellow daimyo Tokugawa Ieyasu._

"He lived a life of continuous military conquest and brought many innovations to his armies, including adopting Swiss and Landsknecht-based pike tactics and incorporating the use of firearms, then unheard of in the notoriously isolated Japan," Mack explained.

_Nobunaga's name became associated with infamy when he ordered his forces to besiege the monastery of the Buddhist Tendai sect atop Mt. Hiei through setting the woods around the cloister ablaze. In the end roughly 30,000 people were massacred, among them laymen, women and children, an act which earned him the epithet 'The Demon King.'_

"Nobunaga would go through any means, no matter how brutal, to achieve the unification of Japan. Although he failed to unify Japan during his lifetime, he set the course for what was to come, the rule of Japan under the shogun, a rule that would only end through the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868," Mack concluded.

_Oda brings with him a deadly assortment of conquering weapons:_

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Yari

Long Range: Tanegashima Rifle

Special: Wakizashi

_But today the Japanese warlord goes up against am equally cruel adversary. One who built the largest empire in Europe in the neighboring country of Russia not long before him_

_Ivanthe Terrible was the Grand Prince of Moscow from 1533 to 1547 and 'Tsar of All the Russias' from 1547 until his death in 1584. His long reign saw the conquest of the Khanate of Kazan, Khanate of Astrakhan and Khanate of Sibir, transforming Russia into a multiethnic and multicontinental state spanning almost one billion acres, approximately 1,560,000 sq miles._

"He was cunning, and cold blooded. He was going to recreate the conditions of hell and saw himself as the Arch angel Michael. It was through his conquests that made Russia the power it was."

_Historic sources present disparate accounts of Ivan's complex personality: he was described as intelligent and devout, yet given to rages and prone to episodic outbreaks of mental illness, that increased with his age, affecting his reign._

"His soldiers would butcher whole villages just for the sake of being intimidating. Oda will encounter a foe like no other." Mack concluded

_The Tsar rode into battle with a deadly assortment of weapons._

Short Range: Sablia

Mid-Range: Bardiche

Long Range: Pischal

Special: Horseman's Pick

_Both generals rode into battle with equally lethal curves swords both for cavalry and infantry purposes._

_Both blades have already been tested before, we will have our experts test them off horseback since both generals fight off horseback. We go out to the range wear each expert will test their blade's cavalry usages against an armored opponent on horseback._

_Oda Nobunaga expert Kenshin Himura will be the first to go._

"So Kenshin, this test is simple, just ride up to him and see if you can strike his face with the katana." Geoff explained

Kenshin nodded before getting into place.

"3..2...1... go!"

Kenshin gets his horse going towards the target, he points his katana out and as he rides up to the torso, he swings his blade and manages to catch the target across the face completely getting past the coif before riding away.

"Oh, looks brutal." Dorian commented

The panelists make their way over to inspect the damage.

"Alright, the damage from what I see here is that the blade manages to slice into his mouth and gets halfway into his head, if the coif wasn't being worn you definitely would've taken his head off, but that combined with the chainmail covering his neck stopped a functional decapitation. Nonetheless, you still killed the man."

"Okay Vladimir, you're up next with the sablia."

Streltsy expert Vladimir Orlov returns to represent Ivan the Terrible. He rides up on the same horse Tetsuro rode and gets into position.

"Alright Vladimir, on 3...2...1...go!"

Vladimir motions his horse forward and rides towards the target clad in Oda's do-maru and kabuto helmet. He raises his sword arm high into the air and when he gets within striking distance of his target, swings the sablia and with that, completely decapitated the torso sending the kabuto flying the other direction to the awe of the panelists.

"Ho! Shit, totally wasn't expecting that!" Geoff yelled

The panelists now make their way over to inspect the carnage.

"10 years of doctoring isn't needed to explain this, if you lose your head, death. The armor isn't a huge factor for you off horseback because the blade was made to slash and for cavalry purposes and you demonstrated just that. This guy would be screaming as the blade goes right in and splits his head, literally in half. Guillotine by horse.''

_Both swords have demonstrated their uses off horseback, which one do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Okay, coming from my side of the argument, which one is better for both situation? The katana fits well in both infantry and cavalry usage, but the sablia absolutely owns on horseback, but from what we've seen, the sablia had no problem with the armor while the katana has a smaller target. In the end, I'm giving it to the sablia for greater use for horseback." Geoff starts off

"Nah, look at both situations, the katana owns on foot and I doubt Ivan will be on his horse the entire time, look at how trained Oda and his samurai are with this blade, especially for infantry usages. I'm giving it to the katana for better quality in the blade." Dorian counters

_The tiebreaker fell down to Mack, as usual_.

"While you have a good point there doc about them each being effective in infantry and cavalry purposes, in the end the sablia's slightly longer blade and greater use of horseback gives it my edge over the katana, sorry to say since it's a great sword.''

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to Ivan the Terrible for his sablia._

XXXXXXXXX

_For mid-range weapons our generals utilized incredibly nasty polearns to stab and cut their enemies down._

_Since both general's weapons have been tested before, the team will just test each weapon against armor._

Kenshin stood ready with yari in hand, he will use it to dismount the torso on horseback wearing Ivan's armor.

"Alright Kenshin, let's see if the yari can pierce the armor and dismount your target, which was the intended purpose of the yari." Geoff said

Kenshin nodded and got into position

"On 3...2...1... go!"

The fake horse hummed forward towards Tetsuro and as it approaches him, Tetsuro gives a quick yell while thrusting the yari forward piercing clean through the armor's chainmail portion. He twists the spear and the torso falls over in a gruesome manner and loud thud. He retracts the yari and raises it high before bringing it down onto the torso's heart going in between the steel plates.

The panelists walk up to inspect the damage done.

"Holy cow, the way he landed on the ground and judging by the angle he fell, you killed him two times over. His neck would've broke and well, this poor bastard is screaming looking at this spear sticking out his chest, dead." Dorian said

Now it's Vladimir's turn to attack a torso wearing Oda's do-maru.

"On 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff yelled

The horse hums towards Vladimir and as the horse approaches, he gives a quick yell and swings the bardiche hitting the torso dead in the chest but not dismounting it as the horse comes to a stop.

"Well, you didn't penetrate the armor or dismount him, sorry Vladimir." Dorian commented

_Both have demonstrated their polearms dismounting capability, which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Yari, the bardiche sure, it hits harder and whatnot, but the yari is longer and doesn't fatigue you while swinging it or thrusting with it. Plus we saw better dismounting and armor piercing results." Geoff started off

"Agreed, that thing takes so much out of you and the yari's length can keep a guy at a distance better." Dorian seconded

"Unanimous then, yari I cross the board." Mack says

_In mid-range weapons the yari takes the edge over the bardiche._

XXXXXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both generals to bring out their firearms._

_Since both weapons have been tested before, we will take these rifles and fire them against their opponent's respective armor. _

Kenshin stood ready with his tanegashima, he will fire one shot against a torso wearing Ivan's armor which combined chainmail with panels of steel plate.

"On 3...2...1...FIRE!" Geoff yells

Kenshin takes aim with his tanegashima and fires his lead round, the bullet flying to the target before hitting a steel plate with a spark and passing through the rest of the armor.

The panelists walk over to inspect what damage has been done.

"Alright Kenshin, you did penetrate the armor's steel plate and hit his body, but you're only hitting his spleen, lots of bleeding but isn't going to kill the guy needless to say." Dorian commented

Nows Vladimir is up with his pischal, his target will wear the do-maru armor, forged to life with historical specifications.

"On 3...2...1...GO!" Geoff calls out

Vladimir aims his rifle at his target, slowly he squeezed the trigger and the pischal roars to life with a loud blast. The smoke clears and the do-maru has been penetrated!

Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

"Vladimir, judging from what I see here, you shot dead center in the armor, and with the placement of the shot you hit the aorta, that's going to bleed like stink!"

_Both generals have shown their fears__ome firepower with their rifles, which one do our experts believe gives their warrior the advantage?_

"We've seen both firearms before and both are very very accurate with their shots. But, I have to give it to the pischal since you have some black powder preloaded into the pan which allows quick reload, and after you're done blowing your enemy's head off, you can hack them apart with the bardiche since it's also a stand giving you a secendary weapon." Geoff said

"I agree, the tanegashima is pretty much an arquebus with a pistol grip. For the iron sights front and back, the pischal takes the edge." Mack seconded

"110% agreeing with you guys, pischal, but it's a close edge." Dorian finished

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to Ivan the Terrible for his pischal._

XXXXXXXXXX

_The team now moves on to special weapons where a trusted sidearm will go against a skull splitting war hammer._

_Since we've already tested the wakizashi which is very similar to the katana, we will move onwards to Ivan the Terrible's special weapon, the Horseman's pick._

"The horseman's pick was a type of war hammer that had a very long spike on the reverse side of the hammer head. All steel, it could bash skulls, pierce thick plate and mail armor, and could also tear men from their mounts. It was 2 feet long and weighed 2 pounds," Dave explained.

Vladimir rode up with the horseman's pick in hand.

"Okay Vladimir, you got one shot to see if that pick can pierce any part of the armor, got that?" Geoff asked

"He isn't going to do much against our armor, both do-maru and kabuto since it's nothing but angles, it will deflect." Kenshin commented

"Yes I do." Vladimir replies

"3...2...1...GO!" Geoff calls out

Vladimir rides towards the torso and as he gallops closer to it, he raises his arm outward and hits the kabuto with the pick end but the pick simply deflects off of the kabuto with a clang.

"Wow, guess we know what to expect, you didn't kill the guy, just scared him." Dorian commented

_Now that we've seen both warriors special weapons, which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Even though the horseman's pick just bounced off the kabuto, I'm still giving it the edge for superior use of the back of a horse." Geoff started

"I agree, the wakizashi is the better infantry weapon and it is out of its league with the shorter reach it has, horseman's pick gets the edge here." Dorian seconded

"I'm giving it to the wakizashi, why? It can be paired with the katana for double trouble while the horseman's pick can get stuck in armor if it penetrates leaving you defenseless as you try to get it out or to let go of it leaving you temporarily weaponless." Mack said

_In a vote of 2 to 1, the horseman's pick takes the edge for Ivan the Terrible in special weapons._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we will see what happens when two brutal generals clash on the battlefield for the first time ever._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Now Mack will gauge the x-factors of each warrior._

""We will start this battle out with psychological health and while both men were brutal in their aims, they still used their men wisely, yet we gave the edge to Oda due to his sense of discipline, whereas Ivan was just one unstable bastard which would have surely affected his mental state. We gave Oda an 83 to Ivan's 28."

"For strategy, we gave it to Ivan because he conquered so much land in his time while Oda relied heavily upon overwhelming numbers for his battles. Ivan gets an 81 to Oda's 74."

"For generalship, both these men were fierce warriors who fought on the frontlines with their men, yet we gave Nobunaga the edge due to him beginning the trend of unifying Japan under one warlord, so he gets an 89 to Ivan's 64 since Ivan didn't have long stage relationships."

"Physicality goes to Oda, why? It's lifetime of samurai training pits him in great condition. He has a 92 to Ivan's 89."

"Next we have intimidation and while Oda himself was a fierce, brutal warrior earned the epithet 'The Demon King'. Ivan and his mean brutally murdered boyars just for the sake of being intimidating. We gave him a 97 to Oda's 91."

"Lastly we have logistics would be another key factor and we gave both of them the edge due to them having an entire country of resources at his whim. We gave them both an 88."

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two leaders who used bloodshed to further their respective goals?_

_This battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 encounter where Oda Nobunaga will be accompanied by 4 samurai and Ivan the Terrible will be accompanied by 2 Oprichniki and 2 Streltsy, all soldiers of whom will be wearing the same armor and carrying the same weaponry as their leaders._

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXXX

A meeting commences in a clearing before a shinto shrine, the daimyo himself seated in full armor at a table on a stage-like platform before a low table. Beside the stage were a pair of samurai each, the ones on horseback to his right and on foot to his left.

**Oda Nobunaga: 5**

His men were armed and worried, but Oda sat with a smile and complacency. The whinny of a distant horse drew the aim of all the armed samurai, a figure clad in mail sitting atop a horse that reared back on its hind legs. The horse landed back on its front legs, revealing the anger and facial hair beneath the helm the man wore.

Soon, a pair of figures in dark hoods with dog's heads strapped to their horses sides flanked beside the czar, unsheathing their sablias. The rattle of metal preceded a duo of streltsy charging up with bardiches in one hand and pischals in the other, quickly aiming them over the blades and lighting the matches as they did so. A tense stand-off now unfolded.

**Ivan the Terrible: 5**

A skirmish would most certainly have broken out had Oda not risen, arms crossed as he declared, "Yameru. Korera wa okyakusamadesu."

The samurai lowered their weapons, albeit reluctantly, as a streltsy wormed his way between the horses and spoke the translation to Ivan, earning a sickening smile from the mad czar. "Tak bol'shaya chest' vstretit'sya s vami."

Oda gestured one of his samurai up the stage, the willful warrior crossing his arms behind his back and leaning in to whisper the translation to the daimyo. The warlord smiled in return seating himself at the head of the table. Ivan slid off his horse, strolling up to the stage and sitting opposite Oda. Oda snapped his fingers and two women with painted faces, kimonos, and large, bunned hair strolled up the stage, laying plates of hot rice and fish before them.

The leaders smiled at the women, who bowed in return and exited back off the platform. As Ivan fiddled and failed with how to use chopsticks, grunting in anger and snapping them in his hand, Oda called out over the table, "Anata o mitasu tame ni meiyo, Roshia no kōteidesu. Issho ni, dōmeikuni to shite, Nihon to Roshia wa chikyū o seifuku shimasu!"

The streltsy smiled as he leaned down beside Ivan, whispering in his ear and bringing about a similar grin of malice from the czar. "Eto bylo by bol'shoy soyuz . Tem ne meneye, mozhet byt' tol'ko odin khozyain mira!"

On cue, Ivan tosses the streltsy a match after striking it against his armor, the soldier lighting the weapon before he took dead aim at Oda with his pischal. Before the streltsy can pull the trigger, Oda switches his wait to one knee and kicks the table aside, flipping it into the strelsty side and knocking his aim off just as he fired, the round flying right through the chest of the shocked samurai beside Oda, taking him off his feet and the stage as well.

**Oda Nobunaga: 4 - Ivan the Terrible: 5**

Oda springs to his feet, grabbing the corner of the table, and hurls it up at the streltsy, who tosses his matchlock aside. He brought his bardiche back and split the table in two. As the pieces sored past him, Oda sprinted at Ivan, leaping at him with a kick to the chest that sent him soaring off the edge of the stage, knocking the wind out of him as he crashed flat on his back. Oda turned as the streltsy brought his bardiche back to cleave the daimyo in half.

Oda ducked down and spun around as the blade went right over his back, shooting his foot at the Russian's stomach behind him and send him flying off the stage too. He landed with such a thud that it knocked a yari into the air. Oda lept from the stage, seizing the spear in both hand and brought it down with him onto the streltsy's chest, skewering him into the ground. The soldier gasped for air, blood pouring from his mouth, before a twist of the blade from Oda silenced him.

**Oda Nobunaga: 4 – Ivan the Terrible: 4**

While Ivan writhed on the ground in pain, the horseback samurai came charging at him, hoping to trample him to death beneath his horse's hooves.

However, the horse miraculously missed stepping on Ivan at all, trotting ahead as the samurai pulled back on its reigns, turning it around. A metallic ting hit the air as the samurai lurched forward, a small, round dent in the back of his kabuto. Ivan sat up as he saw the oprichniki coming at him, extending his hand out as the horseman reached down his his pick.

Ivan grasps the hammer by the long shaft and is slung up onto the horse's back in an instant, the weapons now in his hands as they turn and charge at the dazed soldier. Nearing the samurai, Ivan springs into the air off the horse he was riding, horseman's pick brought back behind his head tight in both hands, letting out a war cry. He swings it ahead and buries it into the forehead of the samurai, landing on the horse facing the corpse with a perfect stradle.

**Oda Nobunaga: 3 – Ivan the Terrible: 4**

Ivan shoves the corpse off the horse, turning himself around before taking the reigns in one hand and unsheathing his sablia, charging after the samurai going after his troops.

An oprichniki manages to duck under a swing of a cavalry katana and charges at Oda as he free his yari from the streltsy. As the oprichniki drew near and raised his saber, Oda thrust his yari ahead, skewering the horse's chest and heart. The beast collapsed in a heap, catapulting the oprichniki ahead and slamming him head-first into the stage, cracking his skull. Miraculously, the horseman managed to keep his footing and danced around in pain and confusion, holding his split scalp.

The warlord attempted to free his yari, but it was promptly chopped in two just before his hand. Oda looked up to see the final streltsy before him, saber's tip pointing straight at his face. The daimyo raised his hands with a smile, surrendering to his cruelly smirking adversary. Oda's eyes darted for anything of use, a tanegashima at his feet.

Bringing his eyes back up to those of the streltsy, smile unwaivering. Suddenly, he stomps his leg onto the grip of the gun, sending it flipping into the air before he snatches the barrel in both hands. He bats the Russian across the head with the gun, sparks flying as his head swayed to the side. One of the sparks managed to be caught by the pan, making the gun fire a round out that narrowly missed Oda's head. The ball soared on and cored a hole through the back of the head and face of the oprichniki.

**Oda Nobunaga: 3 - Ivan the Terrible: 3**

The streltsy springs back upright with a backhanded slice of his sablia, the daimyo arching his gut away as he brought the club down over his head once again. The streltsy helmet scrapped across the dirt, the Russian dropped to a knee as Oda hefted his gun over his shoulder with a smirk. Suddenly, the streltsy lunged up at Oda with saber raised, bringing it down on Oda's head.

His attack was blocked by the gun before Oda, the warlord quickly unsheathing his wakizashi with his free hand and spearing it through the Russian's armpit and up through his shoulder. With a quick push of all his weight, Oda severed the man's sword arm, the screaming Russian grabbing the stump that was once his shoulder.

Ivan tossed his gun aside and wrapped an arm around the Russian's chest, inverting the grip on his sword before repeatedly stabbing him up and down his back. Blood now coursed out of any orifice on his body, limp and barely conscious in the arms of the daimyo. Oda switched his grip once more and drove the tip up through the back of the streltsy's neck, skewering his spine. Unsatisfied with just the silence, Oda ripped his blade skyward, gouging a faultline from the base of his neck up to though the back of his skull.

**Oda Nobunaga: 3 - Ivan the Terrible: 2**

On the opposite side of the clearing, a samurai on foot and horseback close in on the lone oprichniki, his horse nervously shifting from side to side as his saber glimmered in the sun. Finally, he had no choice but to charge at them with yell, saber raised high. Nearing the samurai on horse first, he proved his speed as he swung first, the warrior unable to block as the swing came for his face. The blade chopped through his mouth and out the back of his head, the top of his wide-eyed skull popping up into the air.

**Oda Nobunaga: 2 - Ivan the Terrible: 2**

He brings his saber up once again as he nears the last samurai, who lept into the air as the two drew near, both bringing their swords down in the same instant. The samurai came down on his feet, the saber harmlessly bouncing off his helmet, the tip of his blood-coated katana digging into the earth in the aftermath of his swing. The oprichniki's horse continued to trot on, the execution frozen until his upper half slowly slid off of him, bisected from his left shoulder down to just below his right pectoral.

**Oda Nobunaga: 2 – Ivan the Terrible: 1**

The samurai turns to see a shrieking Ivan barreling at him, lunging ahead and tucking into a ball to avoid his wild swing. The samurai rolled to his feet and turned as Ivan made a wide U-turn to charge at the samurai once again, who brandished his sword over his shoulder like a bat. The samurai and Ivan swung once more in unison, Ivan slicing the cheek of the warrior. The samurai, however, found much greater success as he cleanly sheered through the four legs of the speeding horse, the creature and czar torpedoing ahead.

The horse crashed with lethal force, flinging Ivan over in a somersault to his back that once more wracked him in pain. The samurai made his way over to the downed mad man, holding his gushing cheek. Ivan could sense his doom coming, his hands madly patting the ground to find anything to save him, eventually settling on the wooden shaft of something.

Once the samurai was close, Ivan windmilled his legs around to reposition himself back on his knees, backhanding a bardiche across his body and smacking the samurai upside the head, knocking his helmet aside and dazing him. Ivan brought his bardiche back in the opposite direction and sliced through the samurai's knees, dropping him onto his stumps as he reared back and screamed in agony. He would not have the time to look down in horror at the amputation as Ivan had already risen with his bardiche high over-head, bringing it down and cleaving the samurai's head in two.

**Oda Nobunaga: 1 – Ivan the Terrible: 1**

Ivan can barely free his axe before he hears the screaming daimyo charging at him, katana raised. Ivan turns and gets his bardiched before him just in time, the sword splitting the shaft in two just below where the blade was riveted to the wood. Oda turns and delivers a sidekick into Ivan's gut, backing the czar stumble back and turn himself around to hold his gut after tossing the useless wood aside.

Oda approaches Ivan and is caught by utter surprise as Ivan spins around at him with the remainder of his bardiche, slamming it down over the crown of his kabuto with a enough force to imbed it in the helmet, drooping the rim of the helmet over Oda's eyes. In a blind, desperate attempt, Oda turns his body and makes a swooping hack, flesh splitting and Ivan screaming as something smacked into the earth. Oda flung his kabuto aside, looking to Ivan stepping back and screaming at the blood gushing from the stumps that was once his left hand, which was lying just before the daimyo. Assured of victory, Oda approaches Ivan casually, a smile on his face.

His cockiness got him as Ivan lunged fore Oda with a scream, leaping up and dropkicking him in the chest, throwing him to his back. Ivan is ignorant of the pain flaring up his spine for his condition as he gets back up, sablia in hand. Oda, much more showingly, kicks back up to his feet, katana aimed ahead before him.

The warlords let out a cry before charging, Ivan raising his saber to parry a chop of the katana. Having the literal upper hand, Oda forces the blades down into the ground before swinging back up at Ivan, knocking his helmet ajar and slicing his cheek, following it up with a roundhouse to his unarmored temple.

Ivan stumbles to the side, bloody and dazed, as Oda closes in for the kill. Ivan spins around with a wide swing, Oda juking back from it and hacking down on the czar once more. Ivan rose his blade just enough for the guard to catch it, jarring the weapon lose from Ivan's grip and bouncing it off the ground. In deseration, Ivan hooked his stump at Oda, the jagged bone finding true and impaling his cheek. Oda yelped in the shock and pain of it all, Ivan rearing back and headbutting him with full force, not fazing the czar but bashing the daimyo back. Ivan saw the sablia at his feet and hooked his boot under the grip, kicking it up in the air before him and grasping it as he charged ahead.

Oda was quickly on the defensive, one hand holding his cheek while the other deflected and parried shot after wild shot of Ivan's saber. Finally, Ivan swung with all his might, knocking the katana aside long enough for him to backhand the sablia across Oda's head. The daimyo barely ducked the blade enough to avoid death but ended up with a chuck of scalp sliced off his head. Pain now surged over Oda's head and the blood that seeped over his face like a mask stung his eyes.

Ivan fell to his knee from the pain, Ivan raising his sword up with an evil smirk to finish it. Oda lashed out one last time in a bid to live, the czar letting out a throat shredding scream in response. Oda looked as the blade he held disappeared into the knee of Ivan, the czar trembling and even dropping his saber.

Seeing his last opening, Oda freed his blade and jammed it forward again, sinking through his stomach and out his back this time. The daimyo freed his sword once more, allowing the czar to drop to a knee as blood spilled from him, too weak for even his madness to pick him back up. Oda rises, postioning himself beside Ivan and uses his free hand to clasp him beside his hip, declaring, "Redi to~u dai, kōtei?"

Oda drags his katana along Ivan's cheek, slicing it open before the tip now points at Ivan's face. Oda abruptly jams it down at Ivan, sliding the sword into his mouth and down his throat like a new scabbard. Ivan now gags and chokes on steel and crimson, Oda eventually growing tired of the noise and freeing his wakizashi, driving the blade right between Ivan's eyes.

**Oda Nobunaga: 1 - Ivan the Terrible: 0**

Oda lets the corpse flop to its stomach, hopping back up on the stage to pick a plate off the ground. He seats himself once more and heartily eats the remains of lukewarm rice.

XXXXXXXX

Winner: Oda Nobunaga

**Oda Nobunaga:**** 562**

Katana: 173

Yari: 166

Tanegashima Rifle: 82

Wakizashi: 141

**Ivan the Terrible:**** 438**

Sablia: 172

Bardiche: 48

Pischal: 94

Horseman's Pick: 124

_Following a vicious and bloody battle between two 16th century generals, Oda achieves ultimate victory. His superior armor and mid-ranged arsenal combined with his bet__ter sanity allowed him to steam roll over Ivan. Ivan however, did not let him off easy, his superior short, long and special weapons combined with his soldier's superior firearm proficiency kept this from being anymore lopsided._

"Damn, quite a battle we just watched on the screen, when you do think of it, Oda was bringing comparable weapons to Ivan's as well as a comparable firearm. His superior mental condition and armor is what gave him this win." Geoff explained

"When you have the better armor and aren't insane, makes sense you win." Dorian added

"Ivan was not a pushover, his empire was much larger than anything Oda could've hoped to create, insanity can be cool as hell, but it's moot against a man who is in better mental health. Oda Nobunaga, the 'Demon King' hails victorious." Mack finished

(Oda is seen riding out of the village. Having vanquished another vermin who dare challenges him, strapped to his horse's side is the entire arsenal of the Fallen Tsar with the armor strapped to the horse as well. He will give these weapons to his army as they continue their goal of unifying the Land of the Rising Sun.)

**Translations (in order):**

_Stop. These are our guests._

_So honored to meet you._

_It is an honor to meet you, Czar of Russia. Together, as allies, Japan and Russia will conquer the Earth!_

_It would be a __great union. However, there can be only one master of the world!_

_Ready to die, czar?_

XXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior', two renowned generals who rallied their men to battle finally meet._

Saladin: Egyptian Sultan who used the elements and psychological torture to wear down the Crusaders.

vs.

Alexander Nevsky: Russian conqueror who planted the seeds of a unified Russia and stymied Westward Expansion.

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!**_

**Note from DeadAliveManiac**

**_Hey, folks, DAM here. I'm here to tell you guys me and PFC Riceman are collaborating on his story for the fights. We write our own renditions and see which one we, including our group, like best and upload it with the chapter. People may know me for my work in Deadliest Warrior but also for Death Battle, which is a big influence in how I write fights such as this. I hope I'm keeping the quality their but also not making things too utterly cartoonish._**

**_Also, this story is a bigger thing. It involves people like myself and Rice Man, but also Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Zivon96, Metal Harbinger, and Harbingers of NEVEC debating and informing eachother on the warriors, weapons, armor, and so much more. This is something I'd love to see Deadliest Warrior become, a bunch of knowledgeable people coming together and putting their heads together to come up with results such as these. People may complain and call us out but, honestly, if you have such a problem with it, do it yourself, write your own story. I'm sure those people could totally make a much better and fun to read story on their own than a piece that is debated and ran through microscope after microscope for each fight. But, again, I'm happy to be in collaboration with this story on two fronts and actually be in a writing part. Keep reading this, it's so unique how it's a collaborative work of a half dozen people._**

**_Also, Demigod will have his own Deadliest Warrior story coming eventually, as he gets free time. I did write one fight for him but he has a great deal of talent on his own in that department. Keep an eye peeled for that as well._**

**_I don't really have much of my own stuff to plug but keep on supporting people like Rice Man, Demigod, Metal Harbinger, Zivon (who has a fictional version of Deadliest Warrior), and NEVEC, I think this concept we have here is very important to something great. If you'd like, though, leave a little love here, on their other stuff, and with my friends, and don't forget to cite your DAM sources._**

XXXXXXXXXX

********-Viking vs. Roman Centurion-********

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

The viking swings his shield aimed at the centurion's head, but the centurion ducks and attempts a stab with his gladius. The viking blocks just in time to prevent the roman from stabbing into his gut. With that, he charges into the centurion, the iron boss on his shield hits the centurion dead on into his chest. His armor protects him but the force was enough to knock him on his butt.

He gets up just in time to prevent the longsword from stabbing him in the face, knowing his empire is counting on him, he charges himself at the viking, but the viking charges himself as well and with his larger size, hits the centurion, he stumbles back and charges again, this time pushing the centurion into a tree.

He swings his longsword at the Roman's exposed arm but the Centurion manages to lift his gladius to block the blow only for the force of the swing from the longsword to knock it out of his hand. Seeing his opponent temporarily weaponless, the Viking lifts his sword high and brings his Longsword down only to be kicked in his testicles by centurion and pushed over.

He falls to the ground in pain clutching his aching testicles giving the centurion time to retrieve his gladius, the Viking recovers in time and gets up to face the centurion and charges at out of anger. The centurion charges back and as the Viking swings his Longsword the centurion ducks and with a swift move, slices the Viking's leg off from the shin making him fall over legless.

The Scandinavian tries to crawl away but the centurion, wasting no time removes the Viking's helmet and thrusts his gladius down onto the raider's skull piercing his brain.

The Roman withdraws his blade now covered in brain and raises high into the air shouting "Quia gloria Romae!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Roman Centurion

**Roman Centurion: 541**

Gladius: 194

Pilum: 196

Plumbata: 50

Dolabra: 101

**Viking: 459**

Viking Longsword: 200

Dane Axe: 133

Boar Spear: 47

Shield: 79

**Well, I wanted to get that out of the way since I received complaints from some Anon historian about how the Centurion fought similar enemies to the viking and how he would've won. So here you go complainers and don't forget, write your own story.**


	41. Saladin vs Alexander Nevsky

Saladin: Egyptian Sultan who used the elements and psychological torture to wear down the crusaders.

(Saladin and his legions charge through Hattin, the Saracen general slicing through the throat of a Crusader with his saif before decapitating another one.)

vs.

Alexander Nevsky: Russian conqueror who planted the seeds of a unified Russia and stymied Westward Expansion.

(Nevsky battles alongside his men on a frozen lake. He decapitates a crusader with his Rus sword before running another one's skull in with klevets.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR**!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two legendary generals of the medieval age._

**Saladin**

Circa: 1187 A.D.

Age: 49

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: Mameluke Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, Kite Shield

**Alexander Nevsky**

Circa: 1263

Age: 42

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 175 Pounds

Armor: Conical Helmet, Chainmail w/ Lamellar Plate, Kite Shield

"Today we have a battle between two medieval generals. The Egyptian Sultan Saladin takes on the Prince of Russia Alexander Nevsky, this is a good match up and I can't wait to see how it unfolds."

"I'm siding with Saladin. The way he rallied his men to do battle against the crusading Christian army was unlike any general before or after his time. With the way he rallied his men he would overrun Nevsky." Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin says

"I'm siding with Alexander, he stymied westward expansion and crushed any enemy that stood before him. He rallied his men like Saladin and he has the superior armor and the fact that he battled forces that defeated Saladin in battle, I think those little quirks will help him win this." Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said

_The first sultan of Egypt and Syria and founder of the Ayyubid dynasty, which at its height included Egypt, Syria, Mesopotamia, Kurdistan, Hejaz, Yemen and other parts of northern Africa, Saladin would become most famous for leading the Muslim opposition to the European Crusaders in the Levant. It was under his leadership the Crusaders fell at the Battle of Hattin, leading the way for Muslim forces to recapture Palestine._

"He was a fierce combatant, yet he was also noted for his chivalrous behavior and would go on to gain the respect of his Christian enemies, most notably Richard the Lionheart." Mack concluded.

_The mighty sultan comes equipped with an arsenal built for slaughter._

Short Range: Saif

Mid-Range: Halberd

Long Range: Tartar Recurve Bow

Special: Sappara

_But today the Egyptian sultan faces a foe unlike any he has ever seen._

_Born in Pereslavl-Zalessky, Alexander was the second son of Prince Yaroslav Vsevolodovich and Rostislava Mstislavna, daughter of Kievan Rus' Prince Mstislav Mstislavich the Bold. Alexander seemed to have no chance of claiming the throne of Vladimir. In 1236, however, he was summoned by the Novgorodians to become knyaz of Novgorod and, as their military leader, to defend their northwest lands from Swedish and German invaders. On April 5, 1242, at Lake Peipus. The battle is notable for having been fought largely on the frozen lake, and this gave the battle its name. The battle was a significant defeat sustained by the crusaders during the Northern Crusades, which were directed against pagans and Eastern Orthodox Christians rather than Muslims in the Holy Land. The Crusaders' defeat in the battle marked the end of their campaigns against the Orthodox Novgorod Republic and other Slavic territories for the next century._

"His army faced enemies who were superior in terms of armor and strategy. He proved that regular foot soldiers can defeat heavily armored cavalry in battle and that legacy still lives on today. Saladin will truly face the hardest opponent he has ever fought." Mack concluded

_The Prince of Novgorod fought his adversaries with a deadly assortment of Rus made weapons._

Short Range: Rus Sword

Mid-Range: Sovnya

Long Range: Rus Composite Bow

Special: Klevets

_Both generals used two blades of differing designs. Alexander Nevsky killed his enemies with a blade native to his homeland._

"Alexander Nevsky was known for his skills with a sword, his Rus Sword was about two and a half feet long and it weighed about three pounds it was made for both slashing and stabbing." Dave Baker explained.

To test the Rus sword. Nevsky expert Nicolai Markov will attack a gel torso outfitted in the chainmail hauberk worn by Saladin.

"Alright Nicolai, we'll test out your sword against the armor Saladin would've worn. Think you're going to do damage?" Geoff asks

"Sure thing."

"You may attack when ready." Geoff said before walking away

Nicolai raises his sword above his head and goes in for an overhead chop. The sword hits the mamluk helmet leaving only a minor dent. He proceed to swing at the shield leaving another dent before he goes for a thrust into the hauberk. The Rus sword manages to penetrate the armor and blood spurts out.

The panel now goes to inspect what damage has been done to Saladin's armor.

"It definitely did more damage then I expected honestly. You hit the helmet with 45 PSI, that isn't a skull fracture but he is stunned. The shield picked up the same amount of PSI and it's obvious he won't suffer any injury there. But, the stab into the hauberk and with it you hit him in his heart. The chainmail has failed completely and we have a kill here." Dorian said

_The team now reviews the tapes of the Saif in action in 'Germanic Ghost Warrior vs. Hashashin.' After a lengthy debate, the panelists finally come to a conclusion._

"While the Rus sword can get through the hauberk Saladin is bringing, it's quite a short sword compared to the saif. The saif would be able to hit you first and possibly kill you if Saladin aims for the right spot. Edge saif." Geoff started off

"While you present a valid reason for you edge, I'm giving it to the Rus sword because despite its shorter length, Nevsky will be able to get through Saladin's armor while Saladin would have difficulty going through Nevsky's. Edge Rus sword." Dorian counters

The tie breaker fell upon Mack.

"You both present very good and valid arguments in favor of both blades. Though in the end, a little reach does help the saif in the end. First hits always counts in my opinion. I'm giving it to the saif." Mack says

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to Saladin for his saif._

_Next, both generals will bring out their polearms to see who can hest the other in mid-range combat, then later two legendary generals of the medieval age will square off to see who is the 'Deadliest Warrior'._

XXXXXXXXXX

_For mid-range weapons our generals utilized incredibly nasty polearns to take their enemies down I'm a variety of ways._

_Since we've tested the Halberd several times throughout the duration of show and Nevsky's sovnya is similar to the glaive, the team will now review the testing of both weapons in action and come to a decision after._

"Easy one, halberd will take the edge 100% of the time. No matter how good a polearm you bring, the halberd's superior versatility is the greatest we've ever seen in a weapon. Edge halberd." Geoff said

_In a unanimous vote of 3 to 0, Saladin's halberd takes the edge in the mid-range weapons category._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Now it's time to see who has the superior bow. Both utilized two bows of similar designs to kill their enemies at long range._

_The Rus composite bow, which strongly resembles the Hunnic Composite Bow in almost every aspect. The panelists will review the testing of the latter in 'Mongol vs. Hunnic Horseman'. After that the panelists review the testing of the Mongol recurve bow which is near identical to the Tartar recurve bow in terms of power and construction._

"You guys want to test out to see if the arrows of these bows can pierce their opponent's armor?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mack said

Saladin expert Mustafa Khalid will have two arrows to penetrate his opponent's armor.

Mustafa strings his first arrow and aims it directly at the torso's heart. He fires the arrow and it flies at the torso. However it harmlessly bounces off one of the armor's Lamellar plates. Undeterred he strings his second arrow and fires it at the stomach. It penetrates the exposed chainmail portion drawing blood.

Nicolai now stands with his bow ready to engage his torso target outfitted in Saladin's chainmail hauberk. He strings his first arrow and fires. The arrow flies towards the center of the armor and manages to penetrate it drawing a small spurt of blood which spurts outward. For his second arrow he strings and aims it at the stomach of his target. Releasing the arrow it zooms towards the target and again, it penetrates the chainmail effortlessly and draws more blood.

The panelists walk over to inspect what damage our warrior's bows have done to their targets.

"Mustafa, your first arrow only harmlessly bounced off one of the Lamellar plates. It left only a small dent and no penetration whatsoever. The second one is different. You hit him in the stomach and actually, you did manage to make it all the way through his stomach with the arrowhead slightly protruding out the back of him. Not an instant kill but if he doesn't seek help he won't make it." Dorian said

He moves over to inspect Nicolai's target. "Alright Nicolai, your shots draws more blood and armor piercing than Saladin's bow. Your first shot skewered this guy's heart. He's instantly down and out. For your second shot you got him in the stomach, as a matter of fact. The location it hit him hit his appendix. With that toxic material will spill and spread into his body causing him to die a septic death. Nasty way to go and slow and painful as well."

_Both generals have equally matched boths similar in design and power, which one bested the other?_

"It's even across the board for this one men. Similar designs and power." Geoff started

"Agreed, the only obstacle Saladin has is the superior armor of Nevsky which provided superb protection against arrows. Recurve bow did seem to have slightly more power behind it. Still, it's a draw here for me." Dorian seconded

"It comes down to who can fire the lethal shot first. It's the man behind the bow. It's even." Mack concluded

_For long range weapons, both generals are evenly match._

_Coming up, two lethal side arms get to chance to see who can deliver the lethal blow when a sickled sword goes against a skull splitting axe, and later, two medieval generals will be resurrected to see who will reign supreme!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Now we conclude our weapons testing to see which general has the superior special weapon._

_Since we've already tested the sappara before in 'Germanic Ghost Warrior vs. Hashashin, we will test out the weapon Alexander used to smash his enemy's skulls in._

"Klevets, now these were about only one foot and had an axe head about two inches long, and a small bludgeoning hammer on the other hand, it was very effective for piercing shields it could also be used as a distance weapon." Dave Baker said.

To test the klevets, Nicolai will attack a torso outfitted in Saladin's armor as well as his mamluk helmet and shield to obtain additional information on its damage capabilities.

"Okay Nicolai, whenever you are ready, go ahead and let's see how much chaos you can cause with the klevets of yours." Geoff said

And with that, Nicolai swings his klevets in an overhead swing and hits the mamluk helmet with a loud clang that leaves a noticeable dent in it. He uses the hammer end again to hit the kite shield leaving a small dent before using his hands to grab it and throw it away. He switched to the axe head and swings it at the torso's exposed face in a bloody display.

"Wow. Some impressive display here. The swing to the helmet wasn't enough to fracture his skull but you totally dazed him enough to take his shield away and with your swing with the axe head, you embedded it into his face and actually severed the brain stem. Instant kill with that Nicolai." Dorian says touching the torso's face

_Both generals have highly effective special weapons, which one though gives it's general the advantage?_

"Now, these two weapons are highly effective ad dispatching your enemies. But one would have trouble with the opposing armor, the sappara definitely won't cut it's way through Nevsky's armor whereas the klevets has no problem going through the hauberk. It's a clear edge here." Geoff started

"Agreed, the klevets has options compared to the slash only sappara. Klevets did far more damage than I expected against an armored foe. The sappara struggles with the Lamellar. Klevets take this edge." Dorian says

"I again, find myself agreeing with you men. Klevets all the freaking way, I love that weapon!" Mack finished

_In special weapons, Alexander Nevsky's klevets gives him the edge in this category._

_Coming up, Mack will establish the necessary x-factors and after that, two lethal medieval generals will meet in battle. Which will reign supreme?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_And now Mack will gauge the x-factors._

"First and foremost. Let's look over generalship. I ended up giving this to Saladin. Saladin was a chivalrous man who unintentionally rallied troops on both sides of the battle. We gave him the edge with a 95 to Nevsky's 90."

"Next up is troop discipline. Saladin and Nevsky's men bravely fought alongside their leaders against a superior enemy. The crusaders had better armor and better weapons than both of them. Nevsky however, his men utilized superior tactics and bravely resisted against the northern crusaders and with that, showed how Nevsky was capable of instilling the discipline his men had. Nevsky has a 92 to Saladin's 88."

"Audacity is taken into consideration and Saladin famously had the audacity to give Richard the Lionheart a horse, which turned on him. Nevsky took on the northern crusaders who were better armed and equipped and he and his men won the Battle on the Ice. Nevsky scored a 95 to Saladin's 94."

"Logistics is also taken into consideration. While Saladin fought in his home territory and was even able to acquire the armor and weapons of the Crusaders, Nevsky's covered a slightly larger stretch of land and had weapons and armor native to his land. I gave Nevsky a 94 to Saladin's 93."

"Next is intimidation, Saladin takes this hands down. What he did in Hattin is beyond intimidating and if your enemy thinks you're a threat to Christianity, you are a force feared among your enemies. He has a 93 to Nevsky's 89."

"And finally, last but not least, we have strategy. Both generals commanded troops who were outnumbered and had inferior weapons and armor. They managed to still hold their own against the crusaders and used similar strategies to achieve their most famous victories. Both generals have scored a 90 each.

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_The battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 encounter featuring both leaders accompanied by 2 horsemen and 2 infantrymen each, all of whom will be clad in identical armor._

_Who will prevail in a battle between two medieval generals?_

_A sultan-turned general who fought the crusaders._

(A mounted Saladin leads the charge into battle against the waiting Crusaders.)

vs.

_A prince-turned general who fought the Livonian Order._

(Nevsky and his men charge forward to meet the Northern crusaders on an frozen lake.)

"In the end, one will remain standing. Let's go.'' Mack said before flipping the switch.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is mid-day in the forests near Lake Peipus. Gray clouds hover above as the camera pans to the lake. Walking through a small path in the forest adjacent to the lake is a group is Rus soldiers. 2 on foot and 2 on horses. Leading this group is none other than the Prince of Novgorod himself, Alexander Nevsky.

**Alexander Nevsky: 5**

He had received word of an army from the middle east lead by a chivalrous Sultan has headed in their direction. He has gathered his best soldiers to assist him in halting this Sultan before he can harm Novgorod. They continue their trek through the forest before hearing something being sung in a language foreign to them.

Alexander tells his men to quietly move toward the sound. They come across a small opening leading to a large clearing and what they see are pleased to see several Rus soldiers walking in their direction. Nevsky raises his hand to greet the soldiers before they quickly dash toward his direction.

Nevsky noticed that they are not armed and several wounded and asks "Chto proiskhodit?"

"Eto sultan Yegipta ! On prishel, chtoby pretendovat' na Novgorod kak svoyu svoyu!" Replied one of the Rus soldiers

"Vozvrashcheniye domoy i vyzvat' podkrepleniye." Nevsky ordered the men

They all nod and retreat back to Novgorod. Nevsky and his 4 men continue forward and eventually the singing becomes loud that the Prince now sees the men singing it.

In a large field not far away, Nevsky spots 5 meb who are singing lines from the Quran.

The Prince takes notice of the man in the center of the group and is angered by his presence. Saladin, the Sultan of the Ayubbid Dynasty. Saladin and his men continue their singing of lines from the Quran whilst praying to Allah as his men jump around in joy for their recent victory. Confident that Novgorod will be theirs.

**Saladin: 5**

Nevsky then orders his men to string arrows onto their bows. They aim it high angle and given the order, they unleash arrows on the Unsepecting Saracens. Most arrows just miss their mark but one Saracen is shot through the back skewering his heart

**Alexander Nevsky: 5 - Saladin: 4**

Saladin looks in the direction in which the arrows came and order his men to battle. He orders his two cavalrymen to charge the Russians while he and the other remaining Saracen run towards the Russians with blades drawn. Nevsky orders his horse archers forward to meet the Saracens head on and unsheathes his blade.

The Saracen and Rus cavalrymen take aim at each other and fire their respective bows. One Saracen is shot in the shoulder and knocked off his horse while his companion continues on forward but one Rus horse archer is unlucky and is shot through his eye.

**Alexander Nevsky: 4 - Saladin: 4**

The two remaining horseman then withdraw their blades and meet in a clash of steel that echoes through the fields. The Saracen ignores the other horseman as they rode past each other and targets Nevsky himself. Nevsky sees the Saracen coming his way before he orders a Rus soldier with a sovnya to take out the horseman. As the Saracen gallops closer to Nevsky, the sovnya armed Rus thrusts the polearm into the horse's gut killing it and it stumbles to the ground dead and the Saracen is pinned under it.

Unable to escape, the Saracen looks up to see the Rus soldier stand with his sovnya in hand, before the Saracen could withdraw his saif, his life ends with the sovnya being thrusted through his skull.

**Alexander Nevsky: 4 - Saladin: 3**

The Rus's victory is short lived when he turns around to the sound of yelling and is suddenly impaled through his heart by a halberd welding Saracen.

**Alexander Nevsky: 3 - Saladin: 3**

Saladin is seen dueling with the remaining Rus foot soldier exchanging blow for blow. The Rus attempts an overhead swing only for the Sultan to sidestep and bash him with the kite shield and then swing his saif at his side hitting him and stunning him before Saladin finishes him off by quickly bringing his saif and slicing the Rus's head off.

**Alexander Nevsky: 2 - Saladin: 3**

Nevsky is seen dueling the other two Saracens just barely managing to avoid having his head taken off by a strange sickle sword and being impaled by a halberd. The sappara welding Saracen manages to land a blow on Nevsky's helmet dazing him. Leaving the opening for his halberd wielding comrade, the other Saracen goes for a thrust but is suddenly decapitated by the Rus horseman who rides by just in time to save his leader.

**Alexander Nevsky: 2 - Saladin: 2**

Saladin runs over to join his last man who continues to duel with the Prince only to have the last horseman start to gallop his direction. He quickly picks up the halberd from his fallen man and prepares to take the horseman out. The horseman sees Saladin with the halberd on hand and decides to try and strike him just within reach of his Rus sword.

He gets his horse galloping toward Saladin at full speed and before he can strike the Sultan, he is hit in the stomach with the pick end of the halberd and brought off his high horse. Saladin wastes no in ending the horseman and brings the pike end down onto the Rus's heart.

**Alexander Nevsky: 1 - Saladin: 2**

Nevsky continues on his duel with the Saracen soldier before finally landing a blow that severs his opponent's arm by the elbow. The Saracen howls at the stump before he tries a last ditch effort to swing his saif only for the Prince to block with his kite shield and is swiftly stabbed through his armor into his stomach.

Nevsky then kicks the dead Saracen off his sword.

**Alexander Nevsky: 1 - Saladin: 1**

Saladin glares angrily at his enemy. Both men get on their knees and pray to their respective higher beings. Once their prayers are finished, they unsheathe their swords and raise their kite shields protectively in front of them.

The Prince of Novgorod and Sultan of Egypt slowly advance towards each other. Both determined to win the battle.

Both men yell at the top of their lungs and charge each other. They meet in a head on collision of shields sending both men in a test of strength. Nevsky is left with greater leverage due to being taller and eventually is able to push the Sultan down to the ground. Nevsky brings his sword down onto Saladin's face only for the Sultan roll out of the way and slices his calf dropping him to a knee.

With his enemy temporarily helpless, Saladin brings his saif down to finish the fight only to have the kite shield intercept the strike. Nevsky follows up with a powerful swing that knocks the saif right out of Saladin's hands.

Saladin quickly jumps back to avoid another strike and draws his sappara. Nevsky recovers and turns to face his foe. Both warriors toss their shields aside as Nevsky draws his klevets, the battle must end here and both generals were now more determined to kill the other.

''Sultan Yegipta , eto gde vy padayete." Nevsky says cold heartedly.

''amir nufghurud , ainhunay ajlala waikbara 'amam jabrut alsltan." Saladin responds

Both men then charge each other once again and the clanging of steel echoes throughout the field. Saladin attempts to bring his sappara with hopes is severing the Prince's head but only to have the blow blocked by the hammer end and Nevsky headbutts him with enough force to break his nose. Too stunned to do anything, Saladin is left helpless as Nevsky brings the axe end of the klevets down onto Saladin's shoulder.

The Sultan screams in pain and grabs Nevsky's arms to try and pry the klevets away. Nevsky uses one hand and puts it on Saladin's head to push him down to his knees and brings the klevets' axe end down again deeper into his shoulder severing the brachial artery.

With his end near and knowing he has been defeated, Saladin raises his hands into the air and yells "Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar!"

The Prince wasted no time in bringing the axe end of his klevets and cuts deep into the Sultan's skull through his turban. Nevsky retracts his klevets and watches as Saladin's corpse falls over, the Sultan will never rise again.

**Alexander Nevsky: 1 - Saladin: 0**

Taking a deep breath, the victorious Prince raises his bloodied klevets into the air and yells in victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Alexander Nevsky

**Alexander Nevsky:**** 516**

Rus Sword: 95

Sovnya: 157

Rus Composite Bow: 50

Klevets: 215

**Saladin:**** 484**

Saif: 102

Halberd: 205

Tartar Recurve Bow: 50

Sappara: 127

**X-Factors**

Generalship: 90/Generalship: 95

Troop Discipline: 92/Troop Discipline: 88

Audacity: 95/Audacity: 94

Logistics: 94/Logistics: 93

Intimidation: 93/Intimidation: 89

Strategy: 90/Strategy: 90

_In a climatic battle between two generals of the medieval age, Alexander Nevsky is victorious. His superior armor and special weapon is what clinched his closet win. It wasn't easy, Saladin had the superior sword and polearm allowing him to remain close behind the Prince of Novgorod._

"Wow, nice battle, ultimately Nevsky won due to having the superior armor. His troops had more discipline. And he fought enemies just like Saladin did except he actually won against his enemies." Geoff explained

"Saladin was no pushover, he fought a similar foe during the third crusade. Another general we will see in a future episode. But with that, Alexander's klevets proved to be a valuable asset. His armor was way more protective and harder to penetrate and that helped him in the end." Dorian commented

"When you have the more disciplined soldiers and better weapons makes sense you win. Though I'm a bit surprised Saladin lost. I thought the halberd would've the weapon that wins I for him. But no, congratulations to the Prince of Novgorod." Mack finished

(Alexander Nevsky is seen walking back to Novgorod, having fought the hardest enemy he has ever faced, he will warn his army of the forthcoming threat that looms over them. In his hand is the sappara, a memoir of the most grueling fight he ever had and homage to a powerful foe.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Coming up on 'Deadliest Warrior' it's another battle between two very lethal and well known criminal organizations_!

Hells Angels: The infamous outlaw motorcycle gang who leave a trail of booze, corpses, and destruction where ever they go.

vs.

Russian Bratva: Mother Russia's cold blooded criminals who's ruthlessness and brutality make them feared by all who oppose them.

_**Who...is...deadliest!?**_


	42. Hells Angels vs Russian Bratva

**WARNING: This episode contains graphic material, including offensive language. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Hells Angels: The infamous outlaw motorcycle gang who leave a trail of booze, corpses, and destruction where ever they go.

(A group of Hells Angels on Harleys ride up to a couple of Outlaws members and with uzis gun them down.)

vs.

Russian Bratva: Mother Russia's cold blooded criminals who's ruthlessness and brutality make them feared by all who oppose them.

(Several Bratva are seen beating up a local junkie for trying to steal drugs from their van before one walks up with a hunting knife and guts him alive.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between criminal organizations who never met in a face to face confrontation._

**Hells Angels**

Circa: 2002

Height: 6'

Weight: 195 lbs.

Crimes: Drug Trafficking, Extortion

Estimated Numbers: 100,000

**Russian Bratva**

Circa: 2002

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Crimes: Human Trafficking, Counterfeiting

Estimated Numbers: 300,000

"Geoff, Mack and Dorian walk into the fight club. They gather the weapons of both warriors and set them on a table.

"Today, we have a controversial match up... The infamous motorcycle gang the Hells Angels will fight the notorious Russian Bratva. This is a match where both gangs have that fearsome reputation that comes with their names. The Hells Angels will battle it out in a vicious turf war with the Russian Bratva. This is going to be a bloody fight indeed since we are having them in their hay day, The Hells Angels from when they were at war with the Mongols MC and the Bratva from when a large influx of mobsters and immigrants came to the U.S.." Richard 'Mack' Machowicz said

"The Hells Angels are the largest outlaw motorcycle gang, I'm siding with them due to the fact that the reputation they built since their founding as the most lethal biker gang and their level of brutality combined with their more accurate weapons gives them my vote for this match." Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin says

"The Russian Bratva are on par with the Yakuza and Triad, I think their superior numbers coupled with their violence, influence and hard hitting weapons will help them win this gang war.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian counters

_The Hells Angels were started on March 17, 1948, by the Bishop family, American war immigrants in Fontana, California. It __is a worldwide one-percenter motorcycle gang and organized crime syndicate whose members typically ride Harley-Davidson motorcycles. In the United States and Canada, the Hells Angels are incorporated as the Hells Angels Motorcycle Corporation. Their primary motto is 'When we do right, nobody remembers. When we do wrong, nobody forgets.'_

"Ever since their founding, everyone who crossed paths with them either end up hurt, missing, or just outright murdered. They have no quarrel with killing woman and children either. They'll do what they want when they want. No one is safe.''

_Numerous police and international intelligence agencies classify the Hells Angels as one of the "big four" motorcycle gangs, along with the Pagans, Outlaws, and Bandidos, and contend that members carry out widespread violent crimes, including drug dealing, trafficking in stolen goods, and extortion, and are involved in prostitution. Members of the organization have continuously asserted that they are only a group of motorcycle enthusiasts who have joined to ride motorcycles together, to organize social events such as group road trips, fundraisers, parties, and motorcycle rallies, and that any crimes are the responsibility of the individuals who carried them out and not the club as a whole._

"Out of all the ''big four'', They stand out from the others, their size, dominant nature, brutality and violent ways have carved out the reputation associated with their name. They have established their position as the dominant biker gang and deserve every bit of their infamy. Looks like the Russian Bratva has a war they'll have a hard time winning." Mack finished

_The vicious bikers rode into battle with a lethal arsenal to mutilate and murder_.

Melee: Ball-Peen Hammer

Short Range: .357 Magnum Revolver

Mid-Range: Uzi

Long Range: AR-15 Armalite

Explosive: Molotov Cocktail

_Today, they will face another criminal organization who's power and brutality may exceed their own._

_Organized crime in Russia began in the imperial period of the Tsars, but it was not until the Soviet era that"thieves-in-law"emerged as leaders of prison groups in gulags , and their honor code became more defined. After World War II, the death of Joseph Stalin, and the fall of the Soviet Union, more gangs emerged in a flourishing black market, exploiting the unstable governments of the former Republics, and at its highest point, even controlling as much as two-thirds of the Russian economy._

''These men are real thugs. They fight, maim, kill anyone who dares to challege them. Their thuggish behavior has set them apart from other organized crime groups. The only other crime groups that are on par with them are the Triad and Yakuza. They in over 50 countries and have a membership that are estimated to be at least 300,000. Hell, the FBI labeled the Russian Bratva as a threat to U.S. National Security and that is telling you something.''

_Like the Sicilian Mafia, Triad, Yakuza and Kkangpae, the Russian Bratva has separate families. Most notably the Solntsevskaya Bratva which is the largest and most powerful of all of the Russian mobs. Today the Russian Bratva as a whole control criminal activities in places such as South Florida, New York and Southern California establishing themselves as the kings of the criminal underworld alongside the Yakuza and Triad._

''The Russian Bratva will not falter, they are true thugs and will do whatever to showcase their power and murder whoever tries to interfere with their businesses. No one is safe. The Hells Angels need to do what they can to win this upcoming gang war against a powerful new rival.''

_The Russian thugs murdered their enemies with a mix arsenal of American and weapons from the Eastern Bloc._

Melee: Hunting Knife

Short Range: Colt M1911

Mid-Range: Skorpion vz. 61

Long Range: AKS-74

Explosive: RGD-5 Grenade

_When both thugs want to brawl with their rivals up close, they utilized two different everyday tools to maim and kill. First up will be the Angels with their infamous skull smasher._

''The Ball-Peen Hammer is a type of peening hammer used in metalworking. It is distinguished from a cross-peen hammer, diagonal-peen hammer, point-peen hammer, or chisel-peen hammer by having a hemispherical head. It is commonly used as a tool for metalworking, or in the Angels case, smashing skulls. It was 1 foot long and and weighs just 1 pound." Dave Baker explains with a swing of the hammer

Hells Angels expert and member Johnny Bishop stands before a gel torso with his hammer ready in hand.

'Okay Johnny, you are given two blows to hit the head. We want to see the damage this thing can do on someone's head, think you can deliver death?" Geoff asked

"You bet." Johnny replies confidently

''Go whenever you're ready Johnny."

Johnny raises the hammer high above his head and brings it down with a mighty overhead swing and slams into the crown of the skull. The blow left a noticeable dent in it and he turns the hammer to use the other end and hits in the same spot, driving it into the brain.

Doctor Dorian then walks up to see what damage has been done, "Wow, one of the best bludgeoning weapons we've seen. The first blow we registered over 200 PSI for that strike, he's got a brain contusion and a skull fracture, the second one..well you basically overkill the guy. He's done."

_Having tested bladed weapons before in 'Sicilian Mafia vs. Triad' and 'Yakuza vs. Kkangpae', the team will now review the testing of those episodes which showcased similar weapons to both the ball-peen hammer and the Bratva hunting knife. After lengthy discussions, an edge has finally been decided._

''I'm seeing similar damage compared to the Kkangpae metal pipe and the baseball bat of the Sicilians, this is no different from those two and therefore, I give my edge to the hunting knife for the obvious reasons.'' Geoff started

''The hammer only causes blunt force trauma, you'd need a headshot to actually kill anyone whereas body shots hurts like hell, the hunting knife and the other bladed weapons we've seen kill you in more ways. Whether it's a stab through the heart or skull, or slicing someone's throat open. the Hunting Knife gives the Russians the edge here.'' Dorian added

''You guys never cease to provide real logical explanations. The Russians take the edge with their knife.'' Mack finished

_In short range weapons, the Russian Bratva takes the edge with their Hunting Knife._

_Coming up, both gangs bring out their favorite sidearms to see who packs the better punch, and then later, two of the 21st Century's most infamous thugs will brawl to see who reigns supreme._

XXXXXX

_Now, both gangs bring out their favorite sidearms to see who can outshoot the other. Up first will be the Russian Bratva with a trusted American pistol._

''The Colt M1911 has been used by the U.S. Military for years, it is a popular weapon and it is single-action, semi-automatic pistol with a 7 round magazine, it fires .45 ACP rounds which gives it the stopping power it's known for. It weighs a little over 2 pounds and has a muzzle velocity of 825 feet per second.'' Russian Bratva expert and member Viktor Metlev says displaying Mack's personal Colt which was handed to him just for this test

''We have a test for that pistol of yours Viktor, We have a small bar where we will have you kick in the door and see how fast you can kill all 4 Hells Angels, biker vest with the club name included, up to the challange?'' Geoff asks

''In Soviet Russia, is challenge up to us?'' Viktor laughingly says loading his first clip

''Damn, good point. Whenever you are ready, you may begin the slaughter.'' Mack says

Viktor cocks the pistol and with that, kicks the door right off it's hinges, he spots the first dummy and fires two rounds straight into it's skull splattering blood onto the adjacent wall, he moves down the hallway and another dummy pops out, wasting no time, he fires 3 rounds into it's chest. He walks to the room at the end of the hall way. He wastes no time in kicking the door open and fires two shots into the left target, his gun clicks empty and he quickly moves back behind cover and reloads. As soon as he finishes loading his second clip and peeks out of cover. He then empties the entire clip into the last target's body.

''Time!'' Geoff yells

''The time it took you to complete the run was 1 minute and 57 seconds, not bad, really, you did good Viktor.'' Mack compliments

''Thanks comrade.'' Viktor replied giving Mack a high five

''So looking at the first guy, you shot him twice with one round hitting his right eye actually, this would kill him instantly and for your follow up shot which was straight through his skull, destroying his brain pretty much, no doubt an instant kill and he's dead two times over. The second target took 3 rounds total straight through the chest. One rounds hit him in his left lung which would drop it and incapacitate him for the next 2 rounds which they both with dead on accuracy hit him straight through his heart. Obviously he's dead. In the final room, the first target you engaged has two rounds in his chest, his lung has been hit by both rounds, he's not dead but still the size of the .45 ACP would've torn through the lung enough to eventually killl him maybe, I can't gurantee this kill, but the other target, no explanation needed, he is riddled with bullets in his chest.'' Dorian explains kicking the last target

''I noticed too Viktor, you're rubbing your hands, it's the recoil isn't it?'' Mack questions

''Yeah, the recoil is a bitch, I'm sure you've had the same problem when you served?'' Viktor replied handing Mack his weapon back

''Definitely, but the caliber makes up for it.'' Mack replies back

''You had to reload in the middle of shooting one guy, With my weapon, while we have one less round, we'd only need one shot to kill and I can match the Colt kill for kill, only one bullet in each body.'' Johnny replied with a cocky tone

_The Hells Angels fire back with a well known and lethal revolver._

''The .357 Magnum caliber revolver or Colt Python is double action handgun chambered for the .357 Magnum cartridge, built on Colt's large I-frame. Pythons have a reputation for accuracy, smooth trigger pull, and a tight cylinder lock-up They are similar in size and function to the Colt Trooper and Colt Lawman revolvers. It weighs 38 ounces, has a muzzle velocity of 1,264 feet per second and a maximum firing range of 75 yards. A favorite sidearm of us Hells Angels.'' Johnny explained showing his weapon off proudly

''Okay Johnny, the same test will be applied to you just like with Viktor, 4 targets. Whenever you're ready, you may begin.'' Geoff says

Johnny loads his rounds one round at a time and stands in front of the door, after a second of hesitating, he kicks the door right off the hinges and spots his first target and fires but missed his shot, he regains his bearings and fires again striking the target in the skull. He walks down the hallway with his .357 pointed in the front and the second target reveals itself through the doorway to the left and Johnny fires 2 rounds without hesitation before moving down the hallway to the door at the end of it. He then opens the door to the final room and fires 2 rounds at the most left target before aiming at the final target and fires off his last round but misses completely. He jumps back through the door way and loads 6 more rounds into the magnum.

''Oh man, that's costing him precious time there.'' Geoff noticed

Johnny finishes loading his next 6 rounds and peeks out through the doorway once more and unloads all 6 rounds into the torso of the final target.

''Time!'' Geoff calls out

The panelists walk into the mock hallway to assess the carnage.

''Okay, for your first target you had two shots go off with one missing, but the follow up shot got him dead through the head for an instant kill, he doesn't even know who shot him, tough luck guy. Your second target saw two rounds hit him in the chest, are these kills? combined there two are indeed kills, everything within the his torso is torn to bits because of that round being so powerful.''

That's the .357 magnum for you Doc.'' Geoff added

They then continue on to the final two targets in the final room.

''The last two didn't make it. Your first shot to the left target struck him in his lung which would collapse it, it won't kill him outright but your second shot more than made up for it by going straight through the throat, everything is torn apart in there and well, I guess you gave him an additional means of breathing and also, his spinal cord has been severed with the round. The last guy, his chest is riddled with rounds and all those combined kills him rather quickly.''

''Your time compared to Viktor's was 2 minutes and 39 seconds. A lot slower and the reload kind of killed you there Johnny.'' Mack commented

''Ahh, it's nothing. As long as everyone I plan on killing during a hit is dead, I'm satisfied with it.'' Johnny replied

''You took longer though and you need to reload the Colt Python one round at a time whereas for me, I just slide a magazine and I'm ready to shoot you off your Harley Johnny boy.'' Vikor replied slyly

''Whatever you say Ruskie.'' Johnny replied with a middle finger

_Both criminal syndicates have shown the lethal stopping power of both their sidearms, which one do our panelists believe gets the edge?_

''I like the better stopping power of the .357, It would literally take only one shot to kill someone with the amount of power behind the round, it's going to drop everyone you shoot. Edge .357 Magnum Revolver.'' Geoff said

''I have to disagree with you there Geoff, sure the .357 hits a lot harder than the .45 ACP, but remember, the revolver needs to be loaded one round at a time. With the Colt, just slide in a magazine in it and you're ready to shoot someone, plus while both have intense recoil the Colt has a little less than the revolver meaning it's not as a hindrance to the user. Edge Colt M1911.'' Dorian countered

''Doc provides enough of an argument for me to side with the Colt on this one. Again, slightly less recoil meaning for better follow up shots and also, it has 1 more extra round and even that makes a difference.'' Mack finished

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Russian Bratva for the Colt M1911._

_Coming up, two famous and deadly submachine guns compete to see who can riddle the other relentlessly with lead, and then later, we review two world renowned assault rifles and then our turf war between two of the most vicious and ruthless criminal organizations will commence._

XXXXXX

_When both gangs wanted to relentlessly fill their enemies with lead, they turned to two renowned sub machine guns to do their dirty work. Up first will be the Hells Angels with the most famous submachine gun ever made._

''The Uzi is one of the most famous submachine guns ever produced. It's a family of Israeli open-bolt, blow back-operated submachine guns. Smaller variants are considered to be machine pistols. The Uzi was one of the first weapons to use a telescoping bolt design which allows the magazine to be housed in the pistol grip for a shorter weapon. They fire 9x19 parabellum rounds with a rate of fire of 600 rounds a minute. It has an effective range of 200 meters and a muzzle velocity of 400 rounds a minute and weighs 7 pounds.'' Johnny said brandishing his weapon

''Alright, how did you guys use this weapon?'' Geoff asked

''We used it for drive bys or we'd ride up to your vehicle in the middle of traffic and just pepper you with lead, no more and no less Geoff.'' Johnny replied

''Then we have the perfect test for it, we have a car with two Russian mobsters in it and we'll have you ride up with your personal Harley-Davidson and we'll see from there what this weapon can do to a body.'' Geoff explained

''You got it.''

_The team now goes out to the range where Johnny will perform a drive by using his personal Harley-Davidson. He will ride up to a car with two torsos in the driver's and passenger seat and will be given one magazine to eliminate both targets._

Johnny puts his helmet on and gets his bike started and it roars to life. He loads a magazine into his uzi and he rides forward to the car with his two targets in it. He then takes his uzi and begins firing at the car as he approaches it with glass breaking and the targets recieved several hits before he comes to a complete stop next to the driver side of the car. He then unleashes lead and empties his magazine riddling the targets spilling blood all over the interior of the car and rides off as his gun clicks empty.

''Man, that was cool seeing a classic Hells Angels drive by.'' Geoff said with glee

'' Oh lord, look at this mess.'' Dorian said as the panelists walk up to inspect the carnage. ''This is just monstrous, they are unidentifiable from the amount of bullets that peppered their faces. I'm seeing rounds all over the neck, side and head. I don't even need to explain this do I guys? These guys are dead instantly from that weapons rate of fire. Two instant kills.''

''Viktor, what do you bring for us today?'' Mack said turning to face Viktor

''The Bratva have a gun that's just as lethal and just as old as the uzi. This is the Skorpion vz. 61. It is a select-fire, straight blowback-operated weapon that fires from the closed bolt position. The cartridge used produces a very low recoil impulse and this enables simple unlocked blowback operation to be employed. It weighs 2 pounds, has a rate of fire at 850 rounds a minute with an effective range of 50 to 150 meters and a muzzle velocity of 300 meters per second. This is our most common weapon for our drive bys and fires the .32 ACP cartridge.'' Viktor said holding the weapon two handed to show the panelists

''So Viktor, we have a black van ready for you. What you say to me driving you up to your targets over there. Two Hells Angels on their Harley's for you to kill. Want to spill some blood?'' Geoff asked with a wink

''Definitely, I'm just aching to kill some Angels.'' Viktor replied with a sly look at Johnny who gives him the middle finger

Viktor and Geoff get in the black van as Geoff starts it up and Viktor loads a magazine into the Skorpion. Geoff hits the gas and the van speeds towards the targets on the Harleys. As they approach the targets, Viktor peeks out the window and with his Skorpion, fires at the targets as Geoff comes to a halt. Viktor empties his entire magazine into both the targets with one slowly falls off its Harley and when the gun clicks empty, Geoff drives off.

The panelists then walk over to inspect what damage has been done.

''Holy cow, look at these guys, like the Uzi, they are just riddled with multiple rounds in their chests. The first one was shot in his head first when you open fired and that alone kills him instantly, every round in his chest would kill him quick if you didn't go for the headshot whereas the second guy is here on the floor.'' Dorian flips the target over on it's back.

''And look at this, this guy has more rounds in his face compared to the other target and again, he's dead instantly.'' Dorian said with a smile

_Both criminals have showed us the capability of their submachine guns, which however do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I'm tempted to call this one even, both matched each other kill for kill and have very high rates of fire. Both performed evenly in both drive by scenarios. I'm calling this even.'' Geoff started

''I disagree and give it to the Uzi, why? It may have a slightly less rate of fire and weighs 5 pounds heavier, but it has more pros going up against the Skorpion. The Uzi has much more range going for it and a higher muzzle velocity. Edge Uzi.'' Dorian said

_The tiebreaker once again falls down on Mack._

''I agree with the doc of this one. It's longer range and higher muzzle velocity will allow the Angels to hit the Bratva farther and put them down faster with the higher muzzle velocity. Edge Uzi.''

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Hells Angels for the Uzi._

_Coming up, two of the most famous assault rifles in modern history face off and later, both gangs will showcase their explosive power and then our gang war between the Hells Angels and Russian Bratva begins._

XXXXXX

_Now, the panel reviews the testing of AR-15 Armalite from 'I.R.A. vs. Chechen Rebels' and the specifications of the AKS-74 which is comparable to the AK-47 used by the Chechens. After a very lengthy and long look at the specifications of both rifles, the panel finally comes to conflicting decisions._

''This is a repeat of the I.R.A. vs. Chechen rebels episode. I'm giving the edge to the AR-15 Armalite for the same reason it won over the AK-47.'' Geoff said

''I'm sticking with the AK weapons family. Again, that reliability though.'' Dorian said with an extended shrug

_The tiebreaker again falls down on Mack._

''While I love both weapon systems, the AR-15 has the accuracy and range to back it up, the AKS-74 has the stopping power and reliability backing it up. I'd love to have both to be honest with you guys, but if I had to choose one...I'd choose the weapon that allows me to kill and hit you accurately from a farther distance and that proves better than reliability. Edge AR-15 Armalite.''

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Hells Angels for the AR-15 Armalite._

XXXXXX

_Finally, both criminal syndicates unveil their favorite explosive weapons. Up first will be the Russian Bratva with their trusted grenade._

''The RGD-5 Grenade is the standard issue grenade of the Russian Armed Forces. It is a post-World War II Soviet anti-personnel fragmentation grenade, designed in the early 1950s. The grenade contains about a 3 ounce charge of TNT with an internal fragmentation liner that produces around 350 fragments and has a kill radius of 82 feet. The weight of the grenade with the fuse fitted is 11 ounces.'' Viktor said holding the grenade with both hands

''Well, we have the perfect scenario to test that grenade Viktor.'' Geoff said motioning towards a small mock garage

''In here we have four Hells Angels, vests and Harleys included and shock patches attached to them. 50g and 100g, if the 100g patch is tripped, red equals dead.'' Geoff explains

''Say no more Geoff. I suggest everyone clear the area!'' Viktor said as he proceeds to pull the pin on the grenade. He fully pulls the pin and tosses the grenade through the open garage and makes a run for it behind the Plexiglas with the experts. A few seconds later, the grenade explodes with enough power that the Harley inside explodes as well leaving the panelists and experts in awe as an arm flies out of the garage.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Geoff yells

The panelists now walk up to the destroyed garage to inspect the massacre.

''This is absolutely monstrous, the added explosion with the Harley just made it much worse for these guys! These four are just blown apart and are the 100g patches tripped? Yeah, so they are dead from the blast itself and the added lethality of the shrapnel from the..wait look at this guy, he has the handlebar sticking out from his eye! His buddies have parts of the Harley in their bodies, speaking of, was it the initial explosion that caused the Harley to blow up or was it the gas tank was punctured by a piece of shrapnel? Either way, these guys aren't going to make it. They are all dead instantly.'' Dorian says

''My weapon may not cause instant death, but it has the psychological edge with the injuries it causes if you survive the ordeal.'' Johnny says

_The Hells Angels respond with a lethal and improvised incendiary bomb._

''The Molotov cocktail is a bottle based incendiary weapon and is a breakable glass bottle containing a flammable substance ranging from petrol or a napalm-like mixture, with some motor oil added, and usually a source of ignition such as a burning cloth wick held in place by the bottle's stopper. The wick is usually soaked in alcohol or kerosene, rather than petrol. Before we throw these at intended targets, we light the cloth on fire.'' Johnny said with a cocktail in hand

''Alright Johnny, we've set up a small building with 4 Russian mobsters in it, we have a thermometer placed in there to get the readings of the weapon's flames and see what it will be. Ready to roll?'' Geoff explained

''Yeah, let's do it.'' Johnny replied lighting the cloth wick on fire

The panelists get behind the Plexiglas barrier and watch as Johnny runs up to the mock room and throws the Molotov cocktail threw the window smashing it and the bottle smashes on the floor and almost instantaneously the room is engulfed in flames catching all 4 targets and setting them ablaze.

''Holy cow, that was almost instant with the fire spreading.'' Dorian commented holding his hands over his eyes

''Oh man the temperature reading is steadily climing, 300 degrees...350 degrees... Oh man it just bumped up to 700 degrees already! Man those guys are just goners.'' Geoff says looking at the laptop

The panelists then walk over with fire extinguishers and puts out the flames to inspect the damage done.

''Okay, I'm seeing major 3rd degree burns on all our 'friends' here are just charred to a crisp. Although they won't die instantly, they'll slowly burn to death and since there is no source of water here like a lake, they won't be able to put the fire out themselves. In conclusion, all 4 targets will die a slow and horrible death. Bad way to go.'' Dorian says giving his insight

'My grenade will instantly kill you if you're within the kill zone, you're cocktail takes time to kill and despite the amount of pain a person would be in, he can pick up a gun and kill you while you run away.'' Viktor said

''Yeah well, you have that 3 to 5 second fuse which would give me and my fellow Angels time to run out the garage and escape death.''

_Both gangs have shown their brutal explosive weapons, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I have no problem with this one, one is a military grade fragmentation grenade while the other is a simple, but crude incendiary bomb. I give the edge to the RGD-5 grenade because it kills you instantly whereas the Molotov was mainly used to disabling your enemy. Edge RGD-5 Grenade.'' Geoff started off

''I agree, the Molotov has the added psychological damage it can scar you for life either physically for mentally if you survive it, but it takes time for someone to be killed by the flames. Edge RGD-5 Grenade.'' Dorian seconded

''I agree completely. For actually having the ability to kill you instantly and a larger blast radius gives the RGD-5 grenade my edge as well.'' Mack says

_In explosive weapons, the edge goes to the Russian Bratva for the RGD-5 Grenade._

_Coming up, Mack will evaluate the x-factors of both gangs and then, Hells Angels vs. Russian Bratva. which violent criminal syndicate will beat the other senseless?_

XXXXXX

''Alright, here are the x-factors I've chosen.'' Mack said

''First I've looked at training. I've decided to rate them even with both getting a 78, now I rated it this number because the Hells Angels had veterans in their ranks whereas the Bratva have former KGB in their ranks, but they turned to the criminal life style putting them both on an even playing field with each other.''

''Next up in influence, this was a no brainer. While the Hells Angels have thousands of members and control some criminal activities in cities like San Francisco and Montreal. The Russian Bratva just overwhelm the Angels with influence because they have members in 50 countries which is more than what the Angels have internationally compared to the Angels who have chapters in the U.S., Canada, Europe and Australia. The Russian Bratva have a 92 to the Hells Angels 80.''

''Next I have dominance. This was a tough one. Both dominate criminal activities in the areas they are in and will do whatever it takes to assure they remain the dominant biker gang or the dominant mafia wherever they are. I've decided to rate both evenly with a 90 each.''

''Up next I looked into killer instinct. I ended up giving this to the Hells Angels. They don't give a damn about collateral damage and have been reported to murder women and children without thought. The Russian Bratva have their limits but are merciless killers in their own ways. The Hells Angels have an 92 to the Russian Bratva with an 90.''

''Intimidation is another good one to plug into the simulator. Like killer instinct I had to give it the bikers. They again, beat the wives of their rivals senseless and if they want to take it up a notch, murder them. Also, if you did business with the Hells Angels and stepped out of place, they'd shoot you in the face. The Hells Angels are given a 91 to the Russian Bratva's 90.''

''Finally, we have brutality, both gangs have done unspeakable things to show their brutal nature. The Hells Angels bomb their rivals HQ's whereas the Russian Bratva will carry out hits aimed at killing your wife or dismembering your kids. I had to give it to both gangs again. It's another draw between them with both having a 90 each.''

_Our scientists and experts have completed the testing the results and the time has come for two of the modern underworld's most vicious and brutal crime groups to begin their turf war._

_Which criminal organization will emerge victorious?_

''In the end, only one gang will remain standing, let's see who it is.'' Mack said as he, Geoff and Dorian huddle up to the computer as Mack hits the button.

XXXXXX

It's a nice chilly night in the bay city of San Francisco. It is around 7 o' clock and most people have already gone home from work for the day. The scene shifts over to a large building in the Dogpatch district of San Francisco.

The view then moves inside and the building is revealed to be a large adult nude club. Party goers enjoying themselves and couples cuddling and doing drugs of some sort. The next scene shifts to the bar and we see 5 members of the Hells Angels sitting at the bar having a few bottles.

**Hells Angels: 5**

They happily chat and share jolly stories until the lead Angel shuts his men up and reminds them what they are here for. ''You all better not get drunk, tonight is the big night boys, remember we are here to deliver the first blow to those bothersome goddamn fucking Russian mafia punks.''

''Yeah boss, they've been intruding on our businesses, I swear if I see one of those Russians.'' The second angels motions his finger across his throat

Meanwhile, in a room with a see through floor above the dance floor, we see 4 Russian mobsters counting money while smoking cigarettes and happily chatting as well. They have recently sold a large amount of drugs on the Hells Angels turf and are rejoicing their newly earned cash. ''Comrades, San Francisco is ours for the taking, once we get those dirty bikers to take a sniff of this, it'll be easy killings from here on out.'' The lead Russian says taking a puff of his cigar. The fifth mobster posing as a bartender who is serving the Angels in the room below.

**Russian Bratva: 5**

At the bar where the five bikers are gathered four of them decide to take a smoke outside of the club while one stays behind to keep an eye out for anything odd, the Bratva member posing as the bartender striked up a conversation with the lone Angel. Unknown to the biker the ''bartender'' has a loaded Colt M1911 held with his hand behind his back. ''So you're Hells Angels? I hear you guys are having beef with the Russian Mob?'' Asked the Bratva

''Yeah, what's it too ya punk?'' Said the Angel in a drunken tone with some slight annoyance

''Hahaha... Well, want another shot friend? The Bratva said pouring a shot for the biker. ''Sure''

The angel picks up the shot glass and the second he puts his lips in the rim, the Bratva withdraws his Colt and aims it right at his mouth through the shot glass and pulls the trigger. The angel's brains being blown out and he is knocked off the stool by the force of the bullet and lands on the floor.''

**Hells Angels: 4 - Russian Bratva: 5**

The party goers look over and begin screaming at the sight of a murder that just happened before them and a panick ensues. The other angels outside hearing the gunshot that killed their brother, they hear a loud commotion and turn to see everyone pouring out of the club.

''What the fuck?'' The lead angels says before he runs as his remaining men go to their Harleys to grab some their weapons for the impending brawl. ''Hey, Johnny!'' The lead angels yells the moment he enters the dance floor. He looks over to the bar and sees his man's corpse slumped over with the Bratva rummaging through his pockets. ''You son of a bitch!'' Yelled the angel as he takes his .357 magnum out from his right pocket and aims at the Russian and fires 2 shots off hitting the Bratva in the eye killing him.

**Hells Angels: 4 - Russian Bratva: 4**

The other Russians hear the commotion and look through the see through floor and upon seeing the angels, they grab their weapons consisting of AKS-74s and Skorpions and without a thought, fire through the glass floor breaking it and forcing the angel to take cover behind a metal column as his other men run in with their weapons in hand begin firing back forcing the Russians to cover.

''Get to the Harleys, we have to bail and regoup boys.'' The lead angel says as they make a break for the exit and get on their bikes.

The remaining Bratva head down the stairs and notice the club empty accept for a few knocked out patrons who drank too much. ''Garage, now'' said the lead Bratva and they head off to their garage where they then get into a black van and exit the garage. They drive out to the front of the club and see tire marks in the ground. They follow the tire tracks and it leads them to a four way intersection. The locals in a panic after the shootout inside the club and the Bratva scan the streets for any sign of the angels.

Hearing the sound of a motorcycle, lead look to the right and from the corner comes the bikers speeding towards them with the angels all wielding an uzi. The Russians aim there weapons and both sides open fire on one another as the angels speed closer towards the van. Gunshots ring aloud and one angel is hit in the shoulder and knocked off his bike, his brothers speeding closer to the van and the Russian driving the van is riddled to the bone with rounds and slumps dead on the wheel.

**Hells Angels: 4 - Russian Bratva: 3**

''Блядь!'' The lead Russian says and he orders his remaining two men to get out the van and chase after the bikers on foot but not before walking over to the wounded angel and the lead Russian takes his AKS-74 and fires 3 rounds into his chest before he could raise his uzi putting him down for good.

**Hells Angels: 3 - Russian Bratva: 3**

''Get those fucking сука!'' screamed the lead Russian as he and his men proceed on foot, the leader armed with an AK while his second has an RGD-5 in his hand and the other holding a Skorpion. They walk down the sidewalk with the local populace running and scattering in fear of the ensuing gang war and the second the Russian thugs turn a corner where they saw the angels take, they are fired upon by the remaning angels with gunfire.

''Dimitri, grenade!''

With the command heard, the second in command of the Bratva pulls the pin on the RGD and tosses it in the direction of the angels.

''Shit, scatter!" screamed an angel. They scatter as the grenade explodes but one angels wasn't fast enough and is caught in the explosion and is killed with shrapnel embeds and riddles his body.

**Hells Angels: 2 - Russian Bratva: 3**

''They got Sonny!'' Yelled the last angel

''Fuck them to hell, we'll have to keep fighting these pussies.'' The lead angel said back

The last two angels make a run for a small brewery and dash right into the door. The Bratva give chase and make their way into the brewery. They decide to split up and run through the entire building to find their adversaries. The second in command Russian makes his way into a room filled with beer kegs, raising his Colt M1911 and aiming in front, he slowly walks through the room carefully ready to shoot when suddenly he hears something light up and looks up at the catwalk sees a Molotov cocktail falling down towards him and in a split second, he is set ablaze.

The Angel leader laughs at the Russian as he is burned to death screaming in agony and he soon collapses onto the floor, charred beyond recognition.

**Hells Angels: 2 - Russian Bratva: 2**

The Russian leader is seen going through a hallway with his AKS-74 and hears a door open around the corner and quickly peeks around it, seeing the bathroom door swing back into place, he rushes forward to the door and slowly props it open with his rifle. He enters the bathroom and kicks open one of the stalls open and the second he does, the angel jumps out with hands held in front and grabs the AK and a struggle for control of the weapon ensues, the Russian manages to get a swing of the rifle's stock and lands a blow hitting the biker across the temple.

The Russian aims his rifle and fires but the angel lunges forward and tackles the Russian to the wall breaking the mirrors and tries to choke the Russian with his own gun. Having no other choice, the Russian thug reaches into his side pocket and takes out his hunting knife and thrusts it into the angel's gut making him gasp in shock. Seizing the opportunity, he brings his knife up and stabs the angel through the throat, the angel dies gasping and choking on cold metal and his own blood as the Russian twists it violently.

The angel takes his last breath and the Russian shoves him to the floor, dead.

**Hells Angels: 1 - Russian Bratva: 2**

Meanwhile, the last angels walks into a supply room and looks through a box full of tools and picks up a ball-peen hammer. He puts it in his pocket and slings his AR-15 over his shoulder when he hears footsteps behind him and turns to see the other Bratva with a Skorpion and jumps to cover behind a metal column just in time to avoid being peppered to death. He unslings his AR-15 and blind fires his rifle from behind the column and manages to hit the mobster in his thigh knocking him down to the ground.

The Russian groans in pain and tries to get up but another shot rings out and he is shot again in his stomach. The angel slowly walks over with his bleeding rival and takes his hammer out.

''Time to die Ruskie.'' He says wasting no time swinging the hammer sideways and hitting the Russian square in the jaw. He quickly follows up with an overhead swing and smashes the hammer hard onto the Russian's skull, he does this repeatedly until his opponent's head is reduced to a bloody pulp.

**Hells Angels: 1 - Russian Bratva: 1**

''Well, I'm pissed now, you killed my fucking brother comrade.''

The angel turns slowly and sees the Bratva boss standing with a hunting knife in his hand.

''Yeah well, feels good killing Ruskies. This is our town you Vodka drinking fuck.'' The angel says pointing his hammer at the Bratva

''Fucking try the Bratva сука.'' The Russian responds with a dark tone

Both bosses charge at each other and swing their melee weapons at the same time. Both sides land a blow as the Bratva is hit in his arm while the angel is sliced in his cheek. The Bratva holds his arm as he sees the angel rush up to him and tries to bash his head in but he ducks and slices the angel is his side and kicks him against a large stack of boxes that come crashing onto the angel.

The Bratva rushes over to finish the fight but the angel quickly gets up and tackles the Russian mobster to the ground. He goes to bring his hammer overhead to deliver the killing blow but the Russian stabs him in the side and pushes him off. Seeing his opponent clutching his wound, he runs over to grab the Skorpion from his fallen brother's corpse, the angel having the energy to get up, turns and faces his opponent when suddenly, a shot rings out and he is hit in the stomach.

The angel drops his hammer and falls onto his knees with both hands on his stomach. The Russian, wasting no time, walks up to the angel, puts his hands on the angel's throat.

''Time to die you dirty biker.'' The Russian says evilly

"My men are gonna find your family and kill your bitch and kids.'' The angels said weakly

"That's a risk I'm willing to take comrade." The Russian replied with a smile

With his hunting knife, he stabs the angel in the gut, the biker screams helplessly in extreme pain and agony as the Russian forces the knife upward from his stomach spilling his guts, to his torso cutting through his sternum and stops just before reaching his neck and with that, repeatedly stabs the angel who can only look at the Russian helplessly.

The angel slowly fades away being forced to his knees as the Russian repeatedly stabs the biker, blood gushing out. The Russian, not satisfied, pushes the dead angel to the floor and loads a magazine into his Skorpion, he aims at the corpse and fires his gun and empties the entire magazine into the body.

**Hells Angels: 0 - Russian Bratva: 1**

As soon as the gun clicks empty, he tosses it aside and takes a cigarette and extra pair of sun galsses from his chest pocket. He lights it, puts the sun glasses and says ''That was fucking awesome''.

He then walks out the brewery, steals a car from the parking lot and drives off in silent victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Russian Bratva

**Russian Bratva:**** 531**

Hunting Knife: 9

Colt M1911: 20

Skorpion vz. 61: 145

AKS-74: 279

RGD-5 Grenade: 78

**Hells Angels:**** 469**

Ball-Peen Hammer: 1

.357 Magnum Revolver: 19

Uzi: 150

AR-15 Armalite: 280

Molotov Cocktail: 19

**X-Factors**

Training: 78/Training: 78

Influence: 92/Influence: 80

Dominance: 90/Dominance: 90

Killer Instinct: 90/Killer Instinct: 92

Intimidation: 90/Intimidation: 91

Brutality: 90/Brutality: 90

_Following a gruesome and violent back and forth struggle between two vicious modern day criminal syndicates, the Russian Bratva have emerged as the victor with 53.1% of the victories. Their more thuggish nature combined with their better melee weapon and their RGD-5 helped seal their victory. The Hells Angels weren't far behind, they claimed 46.9% of the victories and have the most lethal weapon in the entire battle being their AR-15 Armalite which scored nearly 300 kills alone followed by their Uzi._

''Damn, that was a bloody battle. When you look at it, both gangs were even in almost all x-factors. The Hells Angels had the better assault rifle and the better submachine gun. Whereas the Russian Bratva dominated up close and their pistol and explosive weapon proved to be a devastating asset.'' Geoff explained

''You got to give the Hells Angels credit, they dominated the long range game but when it was time to brawl, they lacked just a bit with their inferior melee weapon. They also couldn't instantly kill the Bratva with their Molotov cocktail but the Russians could instantly kill a group of Angels with just one boom of their explosive weapon. If the Angels had brought a better explosive to the fight, it may have tipped it in their favor. Having a long range advantage doesn't always help you win alone. Good work Bratva.'' Dorian says

''I honestly thought the bikers had this match in their favor really. They are good brawlers but the Bratva just had that more thuggish nature which would've made them more scrappy in a fight. They proved to be the more lethal gang in this fight. Russian Bratva, you earned this victory.'' Mack finishes

(The Bratva boss is seen driving a van full of newer members under his command, they stop in front of the Hells Angels San Francisco clubhouse with guns drawn, they then barge in and without mercy, gun down every single Angels member in there while they laugh evilly.)

**Translation for Russian Bratva:** ''Shit!'' ''Try the Bratva bitch.''

XXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior, two of the world's foremost special operations units go toe-to-toe._

Delta Force: The United States Army's elite counter-terrorism unit famed for their dangerous raids and hostage rescues.

vs.

Joint Task Force 2: The elite special operations division of the Canadian Army who's tenacity and cunning make them a terrorist's worst nightmare.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**


	43. Delta Force vs Joint Task Force 2

**Author's note: Here it is, my first episode featuring two modern special forces. I've honestly tried avoid doing these kind of matches because of the amount of work I'd have to put in. Anyway, here it is! (Weapons testing of several weapons and their descriptions belongs to MetalHarbinger.) Also, the Delta operator and expert for this episode is based on two Deltas that volunteered to protect a downed Black hawk pilot in Somalia in 1993, they knew they were most likely going to die and still protected the pilot against a swarm of angry Somali militiamen and locals. R.I.P. Sergeant First Class Randy Shughart and Master Sergeant Gary Gordon. Both K.I.A. on October 3rd, 1993.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Delta Force: The United States Army's elite counter terrorism unit famed for their dangerous raids and hostage rescues.

(A Delta Force fire team storms into a building in Ramadi, Iraq occupied by Fedayeen insurgents and proceed to gun down all of them with lethal precision.)

vs.

Joint Task Force 2: The elite special operations division of the Canadian Army who's tenacity and cunning make them a terrorist's worst nightmare.

(A JTF2 fire team is seen engaging in a fire fight with Taliban in the mountains of Afghanistan, all the extremists soon fall to their deadly precise shooting.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a shootout between two of the world's most special operations units._

**Delta Force**

Founded: 1977

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Armor: Kevlar Vest

Role: Hostage Rescue, Covert Ops

**Joint Task Force 2**

Founded: 1993

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Armor: Kevlar Vest

Role: Counter-Terrorism, Unconventional Warfare

_The team arrives in Fort Benning, Georgia. From now on every modern match whether it be special forces or terrorist organizations will be conducted at the U.S. Army's home of the infantry. The team arrives at the Malone Range Complex where the experts await them._

''Well, our first matchup featuring two modern day special forces groups has finally debuted. The world renowned Delta Force will take on the famous Joint Task Force 2. It's Canada vs. U.S.A.. Let's see which soldier tops the other.'' Richard ''Mack'' Machowicz says with glee in his voice as he turns on the simulator and sets the program ready in the outdoor area that was set up

''I'm siding with the JTF2. They're from Canada...that's my homeland.''Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin says, he's wearing a Canadian shirt printed in the flag

''U.S.A., U.S.A.!'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said wearing a shirt printed in the American flag

_After a steep rise in terror attacks in the mid-1970's, the 1__st__ Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, better known as 'Delta Force,' would be founded by former S.A.S. exchange officer Charles Beckwith. Their purpose being to combat insurgency through means of unconventional warfare._

"Their main tasks include peacekeeping, raids, reconnaissance, counter-terrorism and hostage rescue," Mack started, "They undergo grueling physical and mental testing to ensure only the best of the best are picked out. They recruit soldiers from the green berets, rangers and even S.E.A.L.s and mix them to create the most elite American soldiers.

_After an initially rocky start with the failed 'Operation Eagle Claw,' Delta Force would go on to complete various crucial missions, many of which will likely never see the light of day due to the organization's highly secretive nature._

"They have that all-American ruggedness and tenacity that drives them to near superhuman levels to complete their mission and it is what truly makes them the elite of American counter-terrorism." Mack concluded.

_Delta Force completed their missions with an arsenal designed for victory._

Melee: Randall Model 1 Combat Knife

Short Range: Beretta M9

Mid-Range: H&amp;K MP5SD

Long Range Assault Rifle: HK416

Long Range Sniper: Barrett M82A1

Explosive: M203 Grenade Launcher

_However, how will the American soldiers fair when they face their Canadian counterparts who are their near equals?_

_Joint Task Force 2 is the elite special operations force of the Canadian Forces. JTF2 serves alongside the Canadian Special Operations Regiment, the Canadian Joint Incident Response Unit and 427 Special Operations Aviation Squadron as part of the Canadian Special Operations Forces Command._

''They are some tough soldiers. They train in the harsh arctic climate of Canada and they have proven their worth ever since their founding in the War in Afghanistan as a valuable asset to the I.S.A.F.''

_JTF2 is primarily tasked with counter-terrorism operations but also specializes in direct action, hostage rescue, personnel recovery, and foreign internal defence. Much of the information regarding Joint Task Force 2 is classified, and is not commented on by the Government of Canada. The unit is considered one of the most elite forces of its kind in the world._

''They have that tough never give up attitude. It's something that's trained into them the moment they join the unit. Our Delta boys better watch out because the Canadians are probably going to kick our ass.'' Mack concludes

_The Canadian soldiers come armed with an arsenal that allowed them to gun terrorists down with murderous ease._

Melee: Karambit

Short Range: SIG Sauer P226

Mid-Range: FN P90

Long Range Assault Rifle: Colt Canada C8 Carbine

Long Range Sniper: McMillan TAC-50

Explosive: M3 Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle

_When both soldiers fought their opponents in hand-to-hand combat, they took very unique and deadly fighting knives to get the job done. Up first will be the Canadians with a trusted blade._

''The karambit is a small Southeast Asian curved knife resembling a claw. Known as _kerambit_ in its native Indonesian and Malay, it is called karambit in the Philippines and in most Western countries. Although they were great slashers and they were perfect for delivering a stealthy kill from behind with just a stab through the back of the skull. The ones we use are about 3 inches long and were single edged and made of stainless steel and weighed 5 ounces.'' Joint Task Force 2 operator Sergeant Liam Reynolds said displaying his karambit to the panelists.

''Alright, we've set up an unaware Taliban insurgent we'll have you kill him first with an assassination from the back and then add more gore with the slashes, got it?

''Yeah I do fellow Canadian.'' Liam replies

Liam walks behind the target and as Geoff gives him the signal to go, he grabs the torso from behind and placing a hand on it's mouth, he shoves the karambit deep into the skull with a squishy crunch. He then spins the torso around and begins slashing violently away at the throat of the torso with blood flying in all sorts of directions before he stops with the knife still in the throat.

''Jesus man, you went all out on this guy.'' Mack said with his hands held up as if he were caught

''That's what happened to a real Taliban insurgent when we were ordered to raid a village full of them.'' Liam replies

''Alright, in short the first stab through the back of his skull would've hit his brain and probably even severed through the brain stem killing this guy instantly. The next slash, well series of slashes added to the carnage where you severed all major arteries and veins in his neck which if he was alive, would kill him very quickly.'' Dorian said poking the torso

''Impressive display of skill and gore. We can definitely match you guys with our knives kill for kill.'' Delta Force operator Staff Sergeant Gary Shughart said respectfully towards his Canadian ally

_The American soldiers respond with a deadly blade of their own._

Sergeant Shughart walks over to the panelists with his knife in hand.

"The Randall Model 1 is an all-purpose fighting knife that was made famous by Allied combat troops in World War II. It has an 8 inch stainless steel blade and weighs 10 ounces. Perfect for stabbing someone's eyes out or turning their insides to mush." Shughart explained.

"Well we've set up a makeshift Fedayeen camp where you are going to take out the terrorist leader, but first you must go through two insurgents represented by bovine torsos. Once you've accomplished those take downs the leader himself is going to wake up." Geoff explained, the foam torso representing the 'leader' popping up in emphasis, "and you're going to take him down. From there we will test your penetration damage and overall effectiveness, in addition to your reactive accuracy for the blade's final blow. When you're ready get into position."

Sergeant Shughart nodded and readied his blade.

"On 3...2...1, cut 'em up!"

Sergeant Shughart charged towards the encampment and ran around the sandbag wall, shooting his blade out into a higher portion of the first bovine torso before charging past it towards the second, wrapping his arm around it and slashing into it like he were slitting an enemy's throat. It was then the 'leader' popped up, only to be knocked from its support perch by a hard kick to the face from the weapon expert's boot.

He returned his attention to the second bovine torso and slashed it repeatedly before turning back to the first, grabbing it and stabbing it until it fell from its wooden support beam. With both 'bodyguards' dispatched, he focused again on the fallen foam torso and began stabbing repeatedly into its face and neck before lifting it up and tossing it hard to the ground with a mighty ''America, FUCK YEAH.''

''Shit, what the heck did you do to these guys Sergeant?'' Dorian said with a laugh as he approaches the bovine slabs

"Unquestionably these are all instant kills. Your placement was dead on for a bunch of stabs and slashes that would have killed alone upon first strike. This is critically important as it is physically possible to be stabbed up to 20 times and live."

''Lastly, you struck at a speed of 75 miles per hour, damn fast kills.'' Geoff commented

_Both blades dispatched their targets in gory spectacles, but where do our panelists stand?_

''I really like both of these knives, they can stab and slash effectively and kill instantly if the placement is just right. I'm calling it even for this one.'' Geoff said scratching his head

''I agree, both are different in terms of design but performed literally the same. I call even as well here.'' Dorian seconded

''It comes down to the soldier's individual skill with his blade. Even in my book as well.'' Mack finished

_In melee weapons, both soldiers are even._

_Coming up, both special operations groups will unveil their favorite sidearms._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to unveil their favorite sidearms. Since we've already tested the Beretta M9 in previous episodes, we will test out the preferred sidearm of Joint Task Force 2._

''Liam pulled out his weapon, "I bring the Sig Sauer P226. It's a German-made 9mm pistol that holds 15 rounds and can be customized to hold up to 20. It weighs 34 ounces and fires by standard the 9x19 parabellum cartridge.''

"Okay, we've set up a shooting range to test your speed and accuracy. Behind each door is a target, five enemies and one civilian. Liam, since your pistol hasn't been tested yet on the show you will be doing this only." Geoff explained.

Liam kicked the first door open, firing two shots into the first enemy target before running past it and kicking the second door open, met by another enemy target and firing two more shots into it. He then kicked the third door open, only to be met by the target of a civilian woman. Shoving her out of the way he made his way to the fourth door and repeated the process, forcing the door open and firing three shots into the next enemy target before he was forced to reload. Again bringing his foot up, he raised his gun and fired three shots into the next enemy target before brushing past to the last door and barreling through, raising his gun and firing three shots into the last target before Geoff called out "Time!"

Dr. Dorian waited for the smoke to clear and then made his way over to assess the targets. "This shot is striking this man just below his orbital bone for an instant kill."

He then made his way over to the second enemy target, "Your two shots here I'm liking the grouping, striking the guy once in the chin and the second time in the throat, both would be instant kills."

The doctor made his way through to the next door and examined the civilian target, "Your civilian is unharmed, a good job there," he said before passing through the next door and examining the third enemy target, "With this guy you got three shots all connecting, in a close knit grouping in the man's chest, one of which pierces the heart directly for an instant kill."

He then went to examine the last two targets. "With your fourth target you again got three shots in, one of which nails your enemy in the elbow and will cripple his arm, while your last two strike him in the lung, two shots that will cause him to bleed out faster than normal for a near instant kill. Your last target you again got three more shots in with another close chest pattern that will pierce his heart and aorta."

"Altogether we have five dead terrorists and the civilian is safe. Nice work.'' Geoff said

''Nothing the P226 cannot do.'' Liam said carressing his weapon

_Since we've already tested the Beretta M9 before, we will review the specifications of it and compare the two pistols before we decide an edge, boys?_

''Okay, both are world famous pistols that are heavily used by both law enforcement and militaries all around the world. The beretta and sig both fire the 9mm cartridge...I'm probably going to have to call this one even.'' Geoff said

''I can see why, they both have the same range, same muzzle velocity, both are ranked as two of the best pistols in the world and are popular with the military as well. I'm going even on this too Geoff.'' Dorian seconded

''I agree with you both, having used these two pistols, they are near identical in specs and stats. Both fire by default 15 rounds whereas the P226 can be customized to fit 20. Both can be modded and outfitted with suppressors, flashlights and other gizmos. Even across the board here.'' Mack says

_In short range weapons, both soldiers are even._

_Coming up, two world renowned submachine guns will shoot it out and later, it's a battle between two of the west's most elite soldiers._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Both soldiers used deadly submachine guns to riddle their targets with lead, up first will be the Americans with their world famous weapon. For this the panelists and experts head out to the Army Ranger's urban operations range._

"I bring the MP5SD, one of many variations of the world-renowned German-manufactured sub-machine gun. It is a suppressed variant of the Heckler &amp; Koch MP5 with an integrated silencer. It weighs a little over 6 pounds, 700 rounds a minute rate of fire and can have an effective range of up to 200 meters. It fires 9×19 parabellum rounds and typically uses a 30 round detachable box magazine." Sergeant Shughart said holding his weapon proudly

''Alright, we've set up an Iraqi city, reminiscent of Ramadi. Five enemy insurgents, yes they are dressed with hijabs and are holding AK-47s and the last one has an RPG-7, when you eliminate the first four, the last will lean out of one of the alleyways aiming his rpg at you and try to kill him before he fires, got it?" Geoff explains.

''It's no problem, I'm used to killing insurgents.'' Sergeant Shughart said with squinted eyes

Sergant Shughart gets into position and loads a magazine into his weapon before Geoff gives him the thumbs up to begin. He cautiously walks down the sidewalk of the makeshift Iraqi city before the first target pops up from behind a car and he wastes no time in putting the insurgent down with a 4 round burst to the chest. He continues down the sidewalk before coming to the first alleyway and as soon as he peeks his head to look into the alleyway, the second insurgent is there and before the insurgent can turn around, he fires 5 rounds into it's back and soon comes to a door of the building in the fake city, he kicks it down and is greeted by two insurgents who pop up from a doorway and behind a table and he dispatches both of them with quick precision. He exits out the opposite doorway and when he is greeted by the final target which leans out from an adjacent alleyway, he aims his MP5 and empties his remaining ammo into it, the target slumping over backwards against the wall behind it. ''Done!"

''Nice work Sergeant, 1 minute and 45 seconds, not bad not bad.'' Mack said giving Shughart a high five

''My weapon has more rounds in the magazine and can pierce armor.'' Sergeant Reynolds said

"Here I have the FN P90. Manufactured in Belgium, it uses armor-piercing FN 5.7×28mm cartridges, has a 900 RPM rate of fire, has an effective firing range of up to 200 meters and a maximum firing range of up to 1,800 meters. It also uses a 50 round detachable box magazine." Sergeant Reynolds said

''Well alright. We have a Taliban ''cave'' here represented by these massive air dome bubbles. You'll have the same targets as Sergeant Shughart and we'll see how well you perform. Ready?'' Geoff explained

''Yeah, always ready to kill Taliban.'' Sergeant Reynolds replied with a dark whisper

Reynolds walks up to the entrance of the ''cave'', he storms in and the first target pops up from behind some crates with an audio player yelling ''Allahu Akbar!'' before its silenced with a 5 round burst. He continues down the ''cave'' and soon the next two fake Taliban fighters appear and are cut down with a 10 rounds, 5 in each of them. With three out of five targets down, he continues and makes his way to the end of the cave which is a large room with crates everywhere and the last two Taliban fighters pop up with AK-47s in hand. He finishes them off with a 5 rounds in the chest of one while he fires 3 shots into the head of the last Taliban fighter. ''Done!''

''Good work, you did it in 1 minute and 21 seconds.'' Geoff said

''So for this first target, you sent 5 rounds into his body, they all hit dead center mass of him and these rounds completely obliterated his organs so he;s down fairly instantly. The second and third Taliban you put 5 rounds in each of them as well and this guy over here has all 5 rounds impact his chest and he's just like the first guy and for the third, 3 rounds found their way into his chest whereas the other 2 hit him square in the face, he's instantly dead. Lastly for the last two Taliban fighters over there in that large room they are exactly like their friends over here, 5 rounds in the chest for this guy putting him down for good and the last guy's head isn't even recognizable. So he's gone instantly.''

''You completed the test slightly faster than Sergeant Shughart. But in the end I'll say you both performed extremely well and you two paired together would be an insurgent's nightmare.'' Mack commented

_Both soldiers have displayed their submachine gun's deadly accuracy and lethality, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''Both these weapons systems are very reliable and very accurate. However I'm giving the edge to the FN P90 because it has 20 more rounds in it's magazine and has armor piercing rounds.'' Geoff starts off

''Agreed, the FN P90 can overpower the MP5SD with it's much faster rate of fire. Edge FN P90.'' Dorian seconded

''Having used the MP5 during my time as a S.E.A.L. I love that weapon system, I'd trust my life with it but since the FN P90 has more rounds and armor piercing ones at that, I'll take it.'' Mack said

_In mid-range weapons the edge goes to Joint Task Force 2 for their FN P90._

_Up next our soldiers bring out their favorite long range weapons and later our battle between the U.S.A. and Canada finally begins!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now our soldiers bring their favorite assault rifles and snipers to the tables. Our team heads out to the Malone 14 M4 Range to tests out the weapons._

''So what do you bring for us today Sergeant Reynolds?'' Mack asked

Sergeant Reynolds presented his rifle.

"I bring the Colt Canada C8 Carbine. Gas operated with a rotating bolt, fires 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, a rate of fire between 750 to 950 rounds a minute with a muzzle velocity of 900 milliseconds. It holds 30 rounds and has a 14.5 inch barrel."

''Very nice, looks like a great weapon system, and you Sergeant Shughart?'' Mack said turning to Shughart

''For me I have the HK416, it's based on the AR-15 platform and it was originally conceived as an improvement to the Colt M4 carbine, fires 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, has a rate of fire ranging from 700 to 900 rounds a minute and uses a 30 round STANAG magazine." Sergeant Shughart said

''These weapon systems look very deadly and very accurate. What about your sniper rifles warriors?'' Mack asked

''I have the the Barrett M82A1 anti-materiel rifle. It uses a .50 BMG caliber round, has an effective range of 1,800 meters with a maximum of 6,812 and uses a 10 round clip. I've seen firsthand what this does to a body. Pretty cool thing to see!'' Sergeant Shughart said with a happy tone

''And your sniper Reynolds?'' Mack asked

''On my side, I have the McMillan TAC-50, it's a military and law enforcement weapon and designated as the C15. It fires the the .50 BMG like the Barrett, has a muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second. It used a 5 round detachable box magazine and it's effective range is 1,800 meters.'' Reynolds said holding his weapon

''So we have tests for each of your weapons. For the assault rifle you'll raid a Fedayeen and Taliban held encampment respectively There are four terrorists to kill. Sergeant Shughart you can go first.'' Geoff explained

Shughart gets into position besides a barrel and as Geoff gives the thumbs up to begin, he moves out of cover and encounters his first target and fires 4 rounds into his upper torso knocking it down. He proceeds to peek into the first tent and sees an insurgent and does not hesitate to fire a salvo of lead into it's face. He turns to his right and sees the last two terrorists pop up, one on a tower and one grounded. He aims for the target in the tower and fires a 3 round burst which blows the head clean off and with that he aims at the last target and empties his magazine into the chest.

''Nice work, 31 seconds.'' Geoff called out

Doctor Dorian makes his way into the Fedayeen camp and inspects the first target.

''The first insurgent has 4 rounds in his torso and I see some pretty good and tight grouping here. These shots combined will kill him quickly. For the second target here in this tent you basically riddled his face full of lead. I don't need to explain if he's dead because his face is unrecognizable. Your last two targets over there I see multiple rounds in the chest of the guy on the ground and the guy in the tower has his head blown off completely. Instant kills and 4 kills total.''

''Ready to go and kill your enemies Reynolds?'' Geoff asked

''Let's go, I love killing Taliban.'' Reynolds replied

Sergeant Reynolds gets into position behind a crate in his mock Taliban camp. Geoff gives him the thumgs up and he pops out from behind his sandbad wall and spots the first target firing 6 rounds into it's chest. He breaches the first tent and finds two Taliban fighters in it and switches to 3 round burst and fires into each target spilling blood everywhere. He backs away from the tent and the last target pops up from behind a rock with a fake RPG and Reynolds reacts quickly and empties the rest of his magazine into the Taliban's body.

''Awesome work Reynolds, you finished in 30 seconds.'' Geoff said

Doctor Dorian walks up to Reynolds and points toward the encampment.

''Your weapon fires the same cartridge as Shughart's so I'm seeing similar damage to all targets like in Shughart's test and you killed all four instantly. Nice job.''

''Alright, with the assault rifle test completed, let's see how your snipers fair. You guys are extensively trained in hostage rescues and have done them before yes?'' Geoff asked

''Correct.'' Both soldiers replied

''Well we have a hostage for you to rescue, we have a building at the next range with some more terrorists to kill.''

_The team now walk over to the Malone 16 range where both soldiers will engage targets holding a hostage. The final target hidden behind a concrete wall to gauge the snipers penetration power. Sergeant Reynolds will be up first with his McMillan TAC-50._

''Alright Reynolds, lock and load!" Geoff called out

Reynolds loads his weapon and takes aim at his first target. The target is sitting behind a car obstructing his point of aim. He aims carefully at the head which is slightly exposed and acquiring his target, he fires and the target's head explodes completely. He searches for his second target and spots it behind some foliage, acquiring that target, he squeezes the trigger and sends a round flying through it's chest sending the target's upper torso flying away.

''Holy crap, that .50 BMG just tore that guy in half!'' Mack says observing the shooting with binoculars

Reynolds aims at his final target which is behind a concrete wall and acquires the hostage which is exposed, seeing a gun barrel pointed at the hostage from behind the wall, he aims for the wall where the target is and after a few breaths, fires his weapon and the round impacts the wall and blood splatters from behind the wall.

''Nice! He hit the target!'' Dorian said with excitement

The panelists walk over to inspect the damage.

''Holy cow, the .50 BMG is such a lethal cartridge. The first target behind this car has his head completely explode, he literally does not know what happens and his whole world went dark. As for your second target over here concealed within the foliage, you shot him in the chest and with the power of the .50, it had enough force to rip his upper torso away from the rest of his body and cause this mess. Lastly the hostage taker thought he was safe, and so you showed him he wasn't and you managed to hit the guy in his shoulder completely obliterating him as a result hence all the blood splatter we saw. Pink mist and mush.'' Dorian said kicking the dismembered target

''And the hostage is unscathed! He gets to live his life forever now thanks to your shooting Reynolds.'' Geoff commented

''Ah it was nothing, I'm used to shooting in risky high stress situations like this.'' Reynolds replied

''I can definitely match Reynolds's test, but I can shoot quicker since I don't have a bolt action rifle.'' Shughart said casually

_The team sets up new targets for Shughart to destroy. Two which will be holding the hostage at gunpoint behind the concrete wall and they will be parallel to each other._

Sergeant Shughart lays his weapon on the ground and loads it, seeing the thumbs up from Geoff he looks into the scope he acquires his first target firing without thought his round hits the top of the car but the target gets hit from a ricochet and it's body is cut in half in a gory spectacle. Acquiring his last two targets behind the concrete wall, he takes a few breaths and aims at the thickest part of the wall. He squeezes the trigger and when the round impacts the wall a large splatter of blood spills all over the hostage as an arm is seen flying away from the area of impact.

''Wow, imagine the gore we're about the see.'' Mack commented

''Since you guys have the same exact cartridges for your snipers, I don't really need to explain what happened to all 3 hostage takers, but let's look at those behind the wall. Look at this, they are unrecognizable, I see some guts and just wow. No comment. These guys are no more.'' Dorian said with grossed out tone

''Once again, our hostage is rescued and continues to live, he's just covered in blood and bits of guts from his tormentors.'' Geoff commented

_Both Delta Force and Joint Task Force 2 have displayed to us the accuracy of their assault rifles and the power of their sniper rifles. Which one takes the edge?_

''I don't have a lot to say about the assault rifles. They are practically the same in design and have near identical stats and parts. Even.'' Goeff started

''I agree, while the HK416 has a more reliable gas system, they are basically the same weapon as a whole. Even in my book.'' Dorian seconded

''Even as well. Same weapon, range, cartridge.'' Mack finished

_In long range assault rifles, both spec ops soldiers are dead even._

''As for snipers they both fire the same round causing equal amounts of destruction. However the McMillan TAC-50 has only 5 rounds compared to the Barrett which has a 10-round magazine and it can shoot further out. I'm giving my edge to the Barrett M82A1.'' Geoff started off

''I disagree and give it to the Canadians for this one. Simply that their sniper weighs slightly less than the Barrett which means they won't be as fatigued. Edge McMillan TAC-50.''

_The tiebreaker falls upon Mack's shoulders again._

''You both make a lot of sense here. Both fire the same exact cartridge, but the thing that really stood out to me was the Barrett's larger magazine capacity which means Delta Force won't be reloading as often and the fact that it can shoot so much further out. Edge Barrett M82A1.''

_For long range sniper rifles the edge goes to Delta Force for their Barrett M82A1._

_Coming up, we conclude the weapons testing with two very deadly explosives._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Finally, we now see what explosive weapons both soldiers used to blow terrorists up. Up first will be the American soldiers with their favorite grenade launcher._

_The team now heads out to the Fort Benning grenade launcher and AT-4 range to test out the lethality of the launchers._

"I bring the M203 Grenade Launcher, It's a single-shot 40mm under-slung grenade launcher that uses the same rounds as the older standalone M79 break-action launcher. It was originally intended for use with the M16 and later the M4, but can be mounted to others as well. It has a muzzle velocity of 250 feet per second and an effective range of 160 yards with a max of 437." Sergeant Shughart said

''Very very good. Reynolds?'' Mack asked

''For me, I present the M3 Carl Gustav Launcher, It is an 84 mm man-portable reusable anti-tank recoilless rifle produced by Saab Bofors Dynamics in Sweden. Although most rounds fired by the Carl Gustaf work on the classic recoilless principle, modern rounds sometimes add a post-firing booster that technically make it a rocket launcher. It's effective range is 164 yards and a muzzle velocity of 255 meters per second.''

''Okay, so both these weapons can kill groups of enemies with one shot, so we've set up four insurgents guarding a vehicle with their ''leader'' in it. Let's see what kind of destruction those two weapons cause.'' Geoff explains

Shughart goes first and loads a grenade into his M203, he takes aim at the the vehicle going for the wind shield and fires his launcher. The grenade impacts the vehicle and it explodes with enough power to vaporize two of the targets.

''Now that's what I call an explosion.'' Geoff commented

Now it's Reynold's turn, he loads a rocket into his launcher and takes aim at his vehicle. He fires his launcher and the vehicle explodes claiming 3 of the targets in the ensuing explosion.

''That was a bigger explosion than what we saw with the M203! Nice.'' Dorian said

The panelists walk over to inspect the damage.

''You know, I don't really need to comment on these two disasters. The guy in the vehicles just don't exist anymore. You killed 2 additional guys Shughart and Reynolds you killed 3 additional targets. Both of you did an impressive job blowing these suckers away.'' Dorian said poking at the charred corpses

_Both special forces soldiers have showcased their explosive weapons, which one takes the edge?_

''I'm giving my edge to the M3 Carl Gustav, it's explosion appeared to be much larger than that of the M203 and it killed one more target.'' Geoff started off

''I agree, the M203 does fire a large variety of grenades but it's outclassed by a rocket launcher. Edge M3 Carl Gustav.'' Dorian seconded

''That and the M3 has slightly more range meaning the Canadians could hit the Deltas from farther away and a slightly higher muzzle velocity. Edge M3 Carl Gustav.'' Mack concludes

_In explosive weapons, the edge goes to Joint Task Force 2 for their M3 Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle._

_Coming up, Mack will gauge the x-factors and then our first ever special forces battle between two of the most elite soldiers begins._

XXXXXX

''Let's now gauge the x-factors.'' Mack said taking a seat at the computer

''For training I would call it dead even because these are the world's most trained soldiers. These guys can't volunteer for service in their respective units, the unit finds them. I rated both even with a 94 each.''

''For dedication, I gave it to the Delta Force because they are very persistent in completion of their missions. The best example is Sergeant First Class Randy Shughart and Master Sergeant Gary Gordon who volunteered to protect a down pilot and did not stop protecting him until they were overrunned and killed. That shows true dedication right there. The Delta Force scored a 95 to the JTF2's 93."

''Next is operational experience. Both forces have operated worldwide since their founding. Both fought in Afghanistan and are possibly carrying out small raids against the Islamic State of Iraq as we speak. They both scored an 87 each.''

''Physicality is another great x-factor to plug in and I gave a 90 to both soldiers since their harsh and intense training ensures they don't fatigue easily.''

''Tactics also plays a crucial role and the Delta Force takes it because they were around longer and have had more time to perfect their tactics and skills whereas the JTF2 is still relatively young. Delta Force has a 93 to the JTF2's 91.''

''Last but not least I plugged in organization. Delta took it simply because they have such strict physical requirements, psychological tests and have an incredibly high failure rate where 95% of selected soldiers fail to make sure the only remaining 5% that do make it join, only the best of the best of the best earn the right to be in Delta Force. Delta has a 93 to the JTF2's 90.''

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_United States of America _

(A Delta Force fire team is seen engaging Iraqi insurgents in the streets of Ramadi.)

_vs._

_Canada_

(A JTF2 fire team is seen in a fire fight with Taliban forces during Operation Anaconda.)

_Which soldiers will win for their country?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out." Mack said.

XXXXXX

We are taken to the border between the United States and Canada in a war torn and bombed out Detroit and Windsor, both countries have been aggressively hostile towards one another and have decided to utilize military action in an ever growing conflict. The scene shifts to the Ambassador's Bridge where a Delta Force fire team is patrolling and guarding the American side of the bridge to prevent Canadian forces from entering.

The team leader and his second in command discussing strategies for any possible infiltration in a Humvee while two are seen smoking cigarettes near a car and the fifth is seen laying by the guard rails and providing overwatch with his Barrett M82A1 overlooking the river.

**Delta Force: 5 **

Unbeknownst to the Americans a zodiac carrying a JTF2 fire team is seen infiltrating their side of the border from their blind spot at 3 o'clock low and are prepared to disembark on shore. The Canadian government dispatching the fire team to conduct a recon and establish a foothold on the U.S. side of the border for an invasion.

**Joint Task Force 2: 5**

They dock their boat ashore and gather their weapons and proceed while the sniper remains near the zodiac taking his McMillan TAC-50 and going prone beside the boat. He spots the Delta Force fire team on the bridge and goes to radio it in to his team leader.

''Sergeant, I have enemy in sight on the Ambassador Bridge.'' The sniper radios to his team leader

''Cleared to engage.'' The leader replies

Taking note of the message he just received, the JTF2 leader motions his other men to board an abandoned hummer and make their way to the bridge as the sniper looks into his scope and aims at one of the Delta operators smoking, taking a breath, he slowly squeezes the trigger and fire a round straight at the unsuspecting American hitting him square in the chest blowing out his entire chest cavity and knocking him back against the car killing him before he heard the shot.

**Delta Force: 4 - Joint Task Force 2: 5 **

''Sniper!' The other Delta operator yelled as he runs for cover behind a destroyed truck and alerting his team leader prompting him and his Corporal to exit the Humvee and hide behind it to avoid being spotted by the Canadian sniper. Hearing the echoing of the Canadian's shot, the Delta sniper picks his Barrett M82A1 up and runs towards the sound of the echo and begins scanning the river's shoreline.

The other JTF2 operators are seen driving towards the Delta operators and crash through the security checkpoint, the hummer coming to a screeching halt and the JTF2 operators exit the vehicle taking positions and begin firing their weapons at the Americans prompting the Deltas to get up and fire back.

The Delta sergeant then takes his M203 and loads a grenade into before aiming and firing and hits a car a JTF2 operator was using as cover and the ensuing explosion kills him.

**Delta Force: 4 - Joint Task Force 2: 4**

Meanwhile the Delta sniper continues scanning for the JTF2 sniper and soon spots a glint of his scope. The Canadian soldier also spotting the American and goes to adjust his aim to compensate for a smaller target being only able to see the American's head but the Delta sniper fires first and soon the round finds it's way into the Canadian's shoulder and exiting out his lower back with enough force to knock him back a few feet into the river with a splash.

Satisfied with his work he picks up his sniper to rejoin his comrades.

**Delta Force: 4 - Joint Task Force 2: 3**

Spotting the sniper, a JTF2 operator loads a rocket into his M3 Carl Gustav and takes aim at the Delta sniper and fires his weapon. The rocket zooming over the heads of the other Delta operators before hitting the Delta sniper in his stomach catching him in it's flight path and hits a gas truck detonating and vaporizing the American in a large explosion.

**Delta Force: 3 - Joint Task Force 2: 3**

Seeing that staying on the defensive will get them nowhere, the Delta sergeant orders his last two men to get into the Humvee and plan to force their way past the Canadians into Detroit to rethink their strategy. Starting the vehicle the Delta second in command gets into position of the gunner's turret and takes his HK416 and fires on the Canadians as they drive closer forcing them to take cover as they drive past them.

The Humvee zooming past the Canadians and driving off into the city. The JTF2 leader orders his men to get into the hummer and drive off to chase their enemies. Driving towards a large outdoor shopping center the remaining Delta operators exit and hear a vehicle approaching and see the hummer making it's way towards them.

Reacting quickly one of the Delta operators shoots his MP5SD and manages to hit the JTF2 soldier behind the wheel with a couple rounds to the face. Slumping dead on the wheel the hummer careens and crashes into some nearby concession stands.

**Delta Force: 3 - Joint Task Force 2: 2**

''Sergeant I'll take care of this, go on into the rendezvous point.'' The Delta operator says before the sergeant and his corporal make their way into the shopping center. Approaching the crashed hummer the Delta opens the driver's door to find it empty before suddenly the JTF2 leader grabs him from behind and throws him against a display window. The Delta scrambles for his Beretta M9 but the Canadian soldier knocks it right out of his hands and draws his karambit.

The Delta operator goes in for a kick but the Canadian catches it and rushes forward.

He quickly stabs the American several times through his chest before bringing it up to his throat and stabbing into before dragging it across the throat and sever all his major arteries. The Delta goes wide eyed as he gasps and falls to the floor bleeding out. The JTF2 leader picking up his P90 and finishes him off with one round to the eye.

**Delta Force: 2 - Joint Task Force 2: 2**

The other Canadian is seen prowling the shopping center for any sign of his American enemies. He makes his way towards a group of mannequins swearing he's seen movement and goes to check before several gunshots ring out and the Canadian stumbles back holding his stomach as he slumps against a pole. Looking up he sees the Delta Force sergeant walking up to him with a Beretta in his hand.

Weakly aiming his C8 Carbine but it does him no good as the weapon is forcibly taken away by the Delta and his suffering ends as the Delta drives his Randall Model 1 knife into his skull.

**Delta Force : 2 - Joint Task Force 2: 1**

The JTF2 Sergeant is seen making his way through some concession stands when out of the blue the Delta corporal fires on him from a balcony forcing him to take cover. Putting his P90 down he unslings his C8 Carbine and fires forcing his enemy to cover. The JTF2 quickly runs towards a doorway just as the Delta aims out of cover only to see the concession stands empty.

He turns around to head down the stairs only to meet literally face to face with his Canadian adversary and they both raise their rifles at the same time and fire.

A second later the Canadian realizes he has not been hit and looks to see the Delta corporal dead, a single bullet hole in his head.

**Delta Force: 1 - Joint Task Force 2: 1**

The Delta sergeant finishes contacting a Q.R.F. and attempts to contact his last man, finding only static on the other end he shakes his head before making his way back to the Humvee to be picked up.

As he approaches the Humvee he is shot in his shoulder by the JTF2 leader and falls to the floor. His training having given him some pain tolerance the Delta gets up and fires his Beretta at the Canadian which hits the C8 Carbine out of his hand.

Jumping back in surprise, The Canadian soldier looks at the American and disarms himself of his firearms.

''Let's settle this like real warriors.'' The Canadian says to his American counterpart as he draws his karambit.

The Delta sergeant tosses his pistol aside and takes out his knife. Both leaders charge each other and the Delta does a spinning kick which is easily dodged by the JTF2 and he quickly stabs the Delta several times in his side and forcibly shoves him against the Humvee. With his enemy pinned the Canadian brings his karambit to drive it through the American's skull.

Summoning the energy to strike back the Delta sergeant elbows his adversary in the stomach making him grimace and he follows up with a kick to the chest and another roundhouse kick striking the JTF2 leader in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The JTF2 leader, seeing his P226 he quickly scoops it up and fires it at the American.

The round hits the Delta sergeant in his hip making him fall to the ground in pain. Seeing his rival on the ground the Canadian soldier regains his posture and runs over to finish his injured foe. Standing tall over the American the JTF2 leader squeezes the trigger when suddenly just as the gun goes off he is swept from his feet and lands on his back.

The Canadian is suddenly picked up by the Delta sergeant and is pushed against the hood of the Humvee and responds with a backwards elbow strike only to be blocked by the American and is kicked against the hood before the Delta grabs him by his uniform's collar and pins his arms behind his back and repeatedly slams him face first into the hood of the Humvee. The Canadian soldier unable to free himself from his ordeal the Delta continues his assault and finishes by slamming his adversary's face against the hood with enough force to break his nose and knees him square in the face then shoving the daze Canadian soldier to the ground.

Seeing his enemy moaning in pain, the Delta sergeant walks over to his pistol and picks it up, turning it off safe he aims it and says ''See you in hell.'' He squeezes the trigger and fires his entire magazine into the Canadian soldier ending his life.

**Delta Force: 1 - Joint Task Force 2: 0**

His gun clicking empty, the American soldier looks at the dead Canadian soldier and raises his M9 into the air yelling ''I am an American Soldier Hoo-ah!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Delta Force

**Delta Force****:**** 506**

Randall Model 1 Combat Knife: 1

Beretta M9: 9

H&amp;K MP5SD: 34

HK416: 265

Barrett M82A1: 93

M203 Grenade Launcher: 104

**Joint Task Force 2****:**** 494**

Karambit: 4

Sig Sauer P226: 10

FN P90: 50

Colt Canada C8 Carbine: 265

McMillan TAC-50: 43

M3 Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle: 122

**X-factors**

Training: 94/Training: 94

Dedication: 92/Dedication: 91

Operational Experience: 87/Operational Experience: 87

Physicality: 90/Physicality: 90

Tactics: 93/Tactics: 91

Organization: 93/Organization: 90

_In a very close battle between two of the world's premiere special operations forces, Delta Force just barely emerged victorious in a hard fought battle with 50.6% of the wins compared to Joint Task Force 2's 49.4% and both being near even in the x-factors. Their slightly more diverse training and their Barrett M82A1's larger magazine capacity and range contributing to their win._

''Such a close battle. Both soldiers were evenly matched in nearly all categories but the thing that tipped the scale in Delta Force's favor was their Barrett M82A1 had more rounds in it and it's superior range allowed them to hit the JTF2 from much farther whereas the Canadian's had the better launcher. It's a great battle and could've gone either way.'' Geoff explained

''Another razor thin battle between two similar forces. The Delta Force's slightly more diverse training really helped them edge out the JTF2. They didn't stop until the mission was completed.'' Dorian seconded

''Wrap this one up to the best trained soldiers in the United States Army.'' Mack concluded

(The Delta Force sergeant is seen sitting against the front of the Humvee, he is resting after all the energy he put to win that grueling battle. Nearby a combined U.S. Army and Marine convoy arrive to pick him up. Seeing his deceased men being taken away in an armored truck, he rests at ease knowing they will be properly taken care of. Army medics tend to his wounds as the camera pans up to the sky.)

**Q.R.F.(Quick Reaction Force):** Is a military unit, generally platoon-sized in the United States Military combat arms, capable of rapid response to developing situations. They are to have equipment ready to respond to any type of emergency.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior. Two of history's most brilliant generals clash swords._

Richard the Lionheart: The English King who crushed every army in his path during the Third Crusade.

vs.

Timur the Lame: The Turko-Mongol warlord dreaded by his enemies for his brutal campaigns and pyramids formed from human skulls.

_**Who is deadliest!?**_

**Apologies to Zivon96 since he's Canadian...**


	44. Richard the Lionheart vs Timur the Lame

**Message from the Rice Man:** Sorry for the delay, I've been busy writing out over 30+ episodes for you guys so I hope this episode doesn't disappoint. At the end of this episode will be a solid list of what's to come after this battle. Anyway, grab some popcorn or whatever you'd like to snack on as you read this episode and enjoy!

**R.I.P. Richard 'Mack' Machowicz**

**1965-January 2, 2017**

**Rest easy frogman, Hoo-yah! **

**GOD BLESS**

(Barry Jacobsen, the Spartan expert and former army special forces will be in for Mack.)

XXXXXX

Richard the Lionheart: The English King who crushed every army that stood before him during the Third Crusade.

(Richard and his crusaders battle the forces of Saladin during the Battle of Arsuf. Richard beheads a Saracen soldier before running another one through with his broadsword.)

vs.

Timur the Lame: The vicious warlord of the Timurid Dynasty who's pyramids build from human skulls made him the most dreaded warrior of his day.

(Timur and his army are seen battling the Ottomans at Ankara. Timur rides up to an Ottoman infantryman and impales him with the Jida.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the medieval period's most brilliant generals._

**Richard the Lionheart**

Circa: 1191 A.D.

Age: 34

Height: 6'4''

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail Hauberk, Coif, Kite Shield

**Timur the Lame**

Circa: 1402 A.D.

Age: 66

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Steel Lamellar, Steel Helmet

''Gentleman, I'd like a moment of silence for the loss of our beloved Mack. He was a great man, a great teacher, and overall a great friend.'' Former Green Beret and Military Historian Barry Jacobsen said as he, Geoff and Dorian bow their heads in silence

''...''

''Thank you gentleman. I will do what I can to keep Mack's legacy with this show alive. I hope there are not any ill feelings towards me for being a 'replacement' but I'm sure Mack would want this. Thank you all for having me with you.'' Barry said with a bow

''Today is a battle between the medieval age's most famous generals who were key figures in their respective religions. On one end we have Richard the Lionheart, the English King who battled with Saladin during the Third Crusade and the other end of the spectrum we have Timur the Lame, the last great nomadic conqueror from the Eurasian steppes and today they will finally meet and decide who is deadlier.'' Barry said

''I'm giving the initial edge to Richard. He is in much better physical condition and he isn't crippled like Timur. I think he'll be able to win.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

''I'm giving it all to Timur, He has the superior armor, better long range weapon and is overall a better strategist.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said

_Richard I was King of England from 6 July 1189 until his death. He also ruled as Duke of Normandy, Aquitaine and Gascony, Lord of Cyprus, Count of Poitiers, Anjou, Maine, and Nantes, and Overlord of Brittany at various times during the same period. He was known as Richard Cœur de Lion or Richard the Lionheart because of his reputation as a great military leader and warrior. Richard was a central Christian commander during the Third Crusade, leading the campaign after the departure of Philip II of France and scoring considerable victories against his Muslim counterpart, Saladin, although he did not retake Jerusalem from Saladin._

''Although he was not able to take Jerusalem back from Saladin and the Third Crusade was a failure, his other victories against the Sultan shows otherwise what kind of leader he could be at times. Timur is in for quite a show.''

_The English King rode into battle with an arsenal that assisted him during his crusade._

Short Range: Broadsword

Mid-Range: Bill

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Falchion

_How will the English King fair against the last of the great conquerors from the Eurasian steppes?_

_Timur founded the Timurid Dynasty in 1370 with the grand vision of recreating his claimed forefather's empire. Utilizing a multi-ethnic army he led campaigns across most of the Asian continent and emerged as the most powerful ruler of the Muslim world following his victories over the Mamelukes, the emerging Ottoman Empire and the declining Sultanate of Delhi. Considered the last of the great nomadic emperors on the Eurasian steppe, it was estimated his military campaigns led to the deaths of 17 million people._

"His armies were feared throughout Asia, Africa and Europe. He was a man with a vision in mind and he fought with the ferocity of his famed idol to achieve it. His accomplishments have both fascinated and horrified those around him. Richard will truly face an opponent who's brutality is unlike any he has ever seen." Barry concluded.

_The Turko-Mongol conqueror came equipped with his own cache of carnage._

Short Range: Turko-Mongol Saber

Mid-Range: Jida

Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow

Special: Mongol Dagger

_When things got up close both generals used different swords to hack and slash their enemies to death._

_Since we've already seen both weapons perform before. The team now reviews the testing of both weapons from the original episodes and after a brief debate come to a final conclusion._

''We've seen these two before. Both generals are constantly on horseback and I'm giving the edge to the weapon that goes best with it and that being the saber.'' Geoff said

''I agree on that as well. The broadsword may be a nasty weapon but I highly doubt it will get past the armor Timur is packing and the sword is best on foot.'' Edge Turko-Mongol saber.'' Dorian seconded

''Once again I'm convinced to agree with you guys. Turko-Mongol saber.'' Barry adds

_In short range weapons the edge goes to Timur the Lame for the Turko-Mongol Saber._

_Coming up, two vicious polearms are brought back to life to draw more blood._

XXXXXXXX

_We now move on to the favorite mid-range weapons our warriors used. First will be Richard the Lionheart with the bill._

Richard the Lionheart expert Aaron Blair walks over with his weapon in hand. "The bill is a halberd but has an extra spike jutting from the top of the axehead, adding a scissor to the stab and extra cutting length to the edge. It was nearly 7 feet long and weighed 4 and a half pounds." He explained

''To test that weapon we've set up a torso here for you to destroy, after you're finished with him we have a another torso on horseback clad in Timur's steel lamellar.''

Geoff gives the countdown and Aaron thrusts his bill into expert thrusts the spike into the targets gut, the additional spike hitting the side and piercing out the side. He brings it up and slams the blade against the side of the neck, slicing a third of the way through. He pierces the throat and, with a second pierce, pops the head off of the dummy's shoulders. He thrusts the spike into the target's chest, hitting both lungs and slicing deeper.

The horse begins moving forward and Aaron turns to the last target and digs the fluke into its gut and yanks it from the horse. He stands above it and slams the spike into its chest, piercing the mighty set of armor

The panelists walk over to assess the damage.

"Wow, I'm impressed, the scissoring is so brutal! You not only pierced his intestines in two places, but sliced through them as well, that's a kill. The neck shots are all kills on their own, and the chest stab hit both lungs, sliced through the sternum, and then the heart, instant kill. This next guy poking the shaft of the weapon still lodged in it and is a perfect shot, right through one of the toughest armors we've ever had, clean into the heart, another instant kill.''

_After testing the bill our team reviews the testing of the Jida from 'Genghis Khan vs. Alexander the Great' and come to an easy conclusion._

''The Jida is no doubt a deadly lance and can pierce clean through the chainmail hauberk. But it's one dimensional so I'm siding with the Bill for this one.'' Geoff said

''The Bill is so deadly and so versatile, it pierced one of the strongest sets of armor on the show and that alone gave it my edge.'' Dorian seconded

''Agree, the Jida's day won't be today. Edge Bill.'' Barry concluded

_In mid-range weapons the edge goes to Richard the Lionheart for the Bill._

_Coming up, we look back at the favored weapons our warriors used for long range combat and then later two deadly sidearms are resurrected to kill again._

XXXXXXX

_Now the battle moves on to long range. Both generals decimated their opponents with two of the medieval world's most famous long range killers._

_Since we've already tested the Mongol Recurve Bow and the Crossbow in previous episodes, our team now tests the armor piercing capabilities of both bows._

_Timur the Lame expert Alishir Aziz stands ready with his bow in hand. He will fire two arrows into Richard's chainmail hauberk whereas Aaron will have two bolts and fire them at Timur's steel lamellar._

''Fire!'' Geoff called out and both experts load their first shots and fire, Alishir's arrow having no problem piercing through the chainmail hauberk whereas Aaron's bolt sticks into the armor before falling out. Loading their second arrows they fire again with the same results as before only this time Aaron's second bolt becomes embedded in the armor.

Doctor Dorian walks over to checked for any damage.

''First and foremost I'm seeing textbook armor penetration with the Mongol bow here. The first show hit him in the appendix which wouldn't kill him instantly but it will spill all to nasty gunk into his system which will lead to a septic death. The second arrow pierced the armor where the heart is and that is the kill shot. For the crossbow the first bolt managed to penetrate but it didn't pierce enough to touch the man behind it. The second one you fired a little higher and this time the bolt pierced slightly deeper, and pulling it out it barely touches the skin underneath.''

_After testing the bows once more our experts now decide which one takes the edge._

''The Mongol bow is famous for it's armor piercing capabilities. It's easier to use and can be effective on horse or on foot.'' Geoff said

''The crossbow is no doubt a powerful killing tool, but against an opponent on horseback it's out of it's league. Edge crossbow.'' Dorian added

''For better use off horseback I'm giving it to the Mongol Recurve Bow 110%. The crossbow is completely ineffective against a moving target on horseback.'' Barry said

_In long range weapons the edge goes to Timur the Lame for the Mongol Recurve Bow._

_Coming up, two favored sidearms come back to spill more blood and then later two colossal figures of the medieval age clash for the first time._

XXXXXX

_We now conclude weapons testing with two very deadly sidearm blades. Up first will be Richard the Lionheart with his favorite blade._

Aaron walks over with his weapon in hand. ''Here I have the falchion gents, it is a one-handed, single-edged sword of European origin, whose design is reminiscent of the Persian shamshir, the Chinese dadao, and modern machete. It was made for hacking and it was 29 inches long and 5 pounds in weight."

To test the falchion Geoff has set up an armored torso which will gauge the falchion's capability to damage armor.

Geoff gives Aaron the thumbs up and he brings the falchion down onto the steel helmet leaving only a noticeable dent. He then rears back and swings his blade full force hitting the steel lamellar, only leaving another noticeable dent before he swings and decapitates the torso.

''Judging by your performance we have two obvious non lethal blows to the armor and you failed to get through it both times. I'm always impressed by this armor. The first blow to the helmet only dented it and we registered 50 psi which would not even hurt him, it'll only daze the guy. Your second blow hit him in the stomach and again I'm not seeing anything serious, just another dent and the wind knocked out of him. You then decapitated the guy for an instant kill.''

_Timur responds with his lethal dagger._

''What you have over there Alishir?" Barry asked

"The Mongol dagger was a simple, yet decorated piece of warfare popular amongst the Mongol forces. It had an iron and silver handle and a simple, single-edged steel blade. It was 12 inches long and weighed just under a pound.'' Alishir explained

_To test the dagger's killing potential, a gel torso has been set up clad in Richard's chainmail hauberk and Alishir will get two shots to the body before going for a final strike on the head._

"On 3...2...1, attack!"

Alishir thrusted the dagger into the dummy's chest, busting a single ring as it pierced the chest. He retracted the blade and managed to stab through and into the guts beneath.

Dr. Dorian made his way over and carefully inspected the damage done to the torso.

"Your first shot only broke an individual ring and it hit the heart dead on for an instant kill. Your second shot is hitting him in the pancreas. It will hurt and bleed, but not kill," he said before removing the helmet, "Your shot to the head only managed pierce all the way through his skull and get the brain for instant death. He then turned his attention to the extra shot. "You just ripped this guy's throat in half and cut through his carotid for another instant kill.

_Both weapons have been demonstrated, which do our panelists believe takes the edge?_

''Although the armor failure was pretty bad, I'm giving it to the falchion because it is much longer than the dagger and I'm seeing more trauma with that blade.'' Geoff said

''I disagree and give it to the Mongol dagger, sure it's smaller but it can make mince meat of the chainmail hauberk.'' Dorian countered

_The tiebreaker once again falls onto Barry._

''Sorry Doctor, I'm tempted to give it to the falchion. Against armor sure it sucks but against flesh, it causes a lot more damage with it's larger blade and it's reach can help Richard keep Timur at a distance. Edge falchion.''

_In special weapons the edge goes to Richard the Lionheart for the falchion._

_Now we take a look at the armor both generals wore into battle. The team reviews the footage of both sets of armor during the entire testing and after comparing the two side by side they come to a decision._

''No questions, this goes to the steel lamellar. It allows for superb protection against a majority of Richard's weapons. The only weapon that can pierce through it is the bill. Edge steel lamellar.'' Geoff started off

''Richard is going to have a hard time against that armor. What is he loses his bill? He has nothing that can pierce clean through it. Despite having a shield and the helmets being even the steel lamellar will hold it's own longer than Richard's chainmail.'' Dorian seconded

''I don't care about the billhook getting through the lamellar, Timur's lance, his bow and dagger are going to make mincemeat on that chainmail. Edge steel lamellar.'' Barry concluded

_In the armor category, the edge goes to Timur the Lame for his steel lamellar._

_Coming up, Barry will dive deep into the x-factors of our warriors. Richard the Lionheart vs. Timur the Lame, which general will emerge the winner?_

XXXXXX

''I hope I can do this as good as Mack.'' Barry said nervously

''First up we'll get generalship in. I gave it to Timur because while Richard was a good military leader, he just doesn't stack up against Timur led the way for a powerful empire though it collapsed shortly after his death. He still rates higher with an 86 to Richard's 72.''

''Next up is strategy and again Timur takes it. He lead clever attacks almost caused the collapse of the most powerful empire of his time whereas Richard had no real strategic moves. Timur has a 91 to Richard's 79.''

''Physicality comes into play and of course Richard takes this because unlike Timur, he isn't crippled or missing any fingers and he is young where Timur is elderly. Richard has an 85 to Timur's 58.''

''Logistics also plays in and Timur takes it. He covered a larger stretch of land and all aspects of his campaigns were planned out well where Richard ran low on food and water rather quickly during his crusade. Timur has a 94 to Richard's 74.''

''Looking into audacity I had to give this to Timur. He took on the Ottoman empire which was the most powerful during his time and nearly caused it to collapse with his genius ideas. He has a 96 to Richard's 80.''

''Last we have intimidation. Timur takes this obviously. He was absolutely brutal but still very sane. He ordered his soldiers to construct pyramids with the skulls of victims when he sacked Baghdad in 1401. Hell, his own soldiers were afraid of him to the point where they killed captured prisoners to ensure they have what Timur demanded. Timur takes it with a 93 to Richard's 81.''

_Our panel has now completed gathering the weapons data of our warriors. _

_Both leaders will be accompanied by 4 soldiers. 2 infantryman and 2 cavalry who will be wearing the same armor as their leaders._

_The English King who lead the Third Crusade._

(Richard and his men charge forth against Saladin's army.)

vs.

_The ambitious warlord who sought to bring back the dead Mongol empire._

(Timur leads his men into battle against the Ottomans impaling one with his Jida in the ensuing chaos.)

''Let's see who takes the victory today.'' Barry says before pressing 'Enter'.

XXXXXXXX

It was yet another searing hot day in the Levant. The scene shifts to the results of the Battle of Arsuf. Richard the Lionheart and his surviving men, 2 infantry and 2 cavalry and are celebrating their victory over Saladin and are seen raising their weapons in the air victoriously.

**Richard the Lionheart: 5**

Nearby by over the sand dunes, an elderly man and 4 soldiers clad in steel approach the site of the battle and spot the celebrating crusaders. This elderly man is none other than Timur the Lame himself. What an honor it would be for the warlord to slay the famous English King.

**Timur the Lame: 5**

Hearing the whinny of Timur's horse, Richard turns and looks up at the sandy dunes and spots the elderly man. It's him, the mighty warlord Timur has come to challenge him. Sensing danger he orders his men to get ready to fight another enemy and he mounts his horse. His crossbowman loading bolts and take aim at the steel clad men. Seeing what his adversaries are doing, Timur orders his cavalry to charge while his two foot soldiers ready their bows.

Richard's crossbowmen aim their weapons and fire. The first bolt managing kill one of Timur's cavalryman with a bold straight through his open mouth knocking him off his horse where the second bolt sails past Timur's head harmlessly

**Richard the Lionheart: 5 - Timur the Lame: 4**

Timur's archers then release their arrows aimed specifically at Richard. The English King blocking one with his kite shield but one of his infantry isn't so lucky and takes an arrow piercing through his heart.

**Richard the Lionheart: 4 - Timur the Lame: 4**

Richard mounts a charge with his cavalry and his last infantry soldier takes his bill and charges at one of Timur's horsemen. Timur's other two soldiers draw their weapons as well and charge forth to join their leader. The crusader with the bill thrusts his bill into the body the horse scaring it and causing it to buck wildly knocking the Timurid horseman to the sand.

Bringing his bill to finish his foe off the Timurid soldier rolls out the way and draws his saber and swings it at the crusader who only jumps back and in one swift motion swings it downwards and hits the Timurid soldier dazing him. The crusader responds by drawing his falchion and swings it down at the Timurid soldier cutting his head vertically in half.

**Richard the Lionheart: 4 - Timur the Lame: 3**

Hearing the trotting of a nearby horse his victory is short lived when a jida skewers him, he groans in pain as he slumps to the ground dead, the works of Timur who laughs at his demise as he rides away.

**Richard the Lionheart: 3 - Timur the Lame: 3**

Richard sets his sight on the two Timurid foot soldiers and charges forth. The two soldiers jump out of the way to avoid being trampled and as one gets up to ready an arrow, however Richard is already riding back towards them and he is decapitated with a swing of the broadsword, never knowing what hit him.

**Richard the Lionheart: 3 - Timur the Lame: 2**

The other Timurid soldier drops his bow and draws his dagger only to see Richard riding away. Hearing a yell behind him he turns to see the one of the mounted crusaders coming right at him and thinking fast he thrusts his dagger into one of their horses and the crusader tumbles to the ground. Getting up the crusader draws his falchion and swings it at the Timurid infantryman who ducks under the swing and responds by stabbing the crusader in his arm forcing him to drop the falchion.

He then repeatedly stabs the crusader in his chest before bringing the dagger up and slits his throat.

**Richard the Lionheart: 2 - Timur the Lame: 2**

Pushing the dead crusader to the ground the Timurid infantryman mounts the fallen crusader's horse and goes to join his leader. Timur is seen dueling with the remaining cavalryman and both charge each other again. They both come within reach of each other's swords but Timur brings the blade higher and in a split second the crusader head is cut horizontally in half at the nose

**Richard the Lionheart: 1 - Timur the Lame: 2**

Timur brings his horse to a halt and soon his remaining soldier joins him. They turn to see Richard galloping towards them and Timur's last soldier charges forth. Richard does the same and brings out his broadsword.

The Timurid soldier manages to strike Richard in his chest and knocks him off his horse. Richard gets up and dusts himself off and sees a bill resting near the corpse of one of his dead soldiers. Rushing over to pick up the bill he turns to see the Timurid soldier riding towards him.

Getting into position with the bill Richard thrusts it upwards and the bill's extra spike pierces the soldier's thigh slicing the femoral artery spurting blood everywhere and he clutches it as he falls of his horse in pain.

Shrieking in pain at the blood spurt, the Timurid's shrieks is forever silenced as Richard brings the bill down and the spike skewers the soldier's face.

**Richard the Lionheart: 1 - Timur the Lame: 1**

Mounting the Timurid soldier's horse, Richard draws his broadsword and charges at Timur.

Ticked off at his men being killed, Timur charges at Richard and before the English King can react he is hit in his side stunning him. Riding past his foe Timur turns back and mounts another charge at Richard who manages to duck under an attempted swing that would've severed his head and swings his broadsword hitting the warlord in his back.

Seeing his opponent recover and turning to face him both generals eye each other before raising their swords into the air and charge at each other once more.

The moment they come within reach of each other they swing their swords at the same time and are both knocked off their horses from the impact. Timur grunts in pain as he struggles to get back up and sees Richard run over towards him with his broadsword and shield held in front of him. Timur struggles a bit more before finally getting up and Richard charges forth with his shield in front of him.

Timur stands his ground but as soon as Richard collides with him he is sent flying back and knocked to the ground in pain. Taking the window of opportunity the English King thrusts his sword down onto Timur's face but not before the warlord draws his dagger and thrusts it into his calf sending him falling to his knee in pain. Timur finds himself in another struggle to get up only for Richard to recover from his blow and swings his sword again, this time catching the older man in his thigh putting him on a knee.

Timur responds out of desperation with a swing of the saber and hits Richard in the side with enough force to break a rib and shoves him to the ground before running over to grab the bow of one of his fallen soldiers.

Royally pissed off Richard gives chase and catches up to the elderly man and shoulder tackles him to the ground. Timur screams in pain at the force of the blow and makes a last ditch effort and crawls toward the bow.

He manages to grab it and Richard swings his broadsword and hits Timur's helmet right off his head. Richard reaches down and places an arm on Timur's shoulder to turn him around and the second Timur is turned on his back an arrow flies straight up and hits Richard straight in his mouth, the arrow manages to pierce through and hit him in the roof of his mouth.

Richard twitches and convulses and as he dies, Timur rises and uppercuts him in the chip, breaking the arrow in two and driving the arrowhead deeper into his head getting into the brain killing him for good.

**Richard the Lionheart: 0 - Timur the Lame: 1**

Seeing his opponent's lifeless body fall over, the victorious warlord raises his bow and saber into the air and yells, victorious once again.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Timur the Lame

**Timur the Lame****:**** 586**

Turko-Mongol Saber: 198

Jida: 101

Mongol Recurve Bow: 238

Mongol Dagger: 49

**Richard the Lionheart: 414**

Broadsword: 146

Bill: 165

Crossbow: 50

Falchion: 53

**X-Factors**

Generalship: 86/Generalship: 72

Strategy: 91/Strategy: 79

Physicality: 58/Physicality: 85

Logistics: 94/Logistics: 74

Audacity: 96/Audacity: 80

Intimidation: 93/Intimidation: 81

**Armor Failure Rate**

Steel Helmet: 2.1% - Coif: 3.9%

Steel Lamellar: 4.7% - Chainmail Hauberk: 22.6 %

No Shield - Kite Shield: 5%

_Following a battle between two of the medieval period's most famous generals. Timur the Lame claims victory with a lopsided 58.6%. His superior armor and his recurve bow combined with his superior cavalry clinches his victory. Richard only managed to score more kills in mid and special weapons with his bill being his deadliest weapon and won only 41.4% of the kills._

''Ultimately what won this in Timur's favor was that even though he wasn't as physically capable as Richard, he had the superior trained cavalry, his armor held true and his bow dominated the crossbow. It was a brutal victory for Timur and a crushing defeat for Richard.'' Geoff commented

''Timur won, No surprise there. Richard may be the more physically capable general and definitely would've fared better against another general, but against a man as brilliant as Timur, he couldn't keep up. He had to find his way through that armor and he only had one weapon capable of doing that. Everything else wasn't enough to help him win. He was plain beaten down by Timur.'' Dorian said

''Timur showed the world what he was capable of. He nearly caused the Ottoman empire to fall and if he did, who knows what other lands he would've annihilated.'' Barry added

(Timur is seen riding away from the sight of the battle with his horse. He has claimed Richard's broadsword as a souvenir and reminder of the powerful foes he will and certainly face in the future. He rides back to meet with his main force and the camera pans back towards the battle. The severed heads of the crusaders piled into a small pyramid, with Richard's on the top, a warning to anyone who dares challenge him.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior'. Mounted warfare ensues between two feared and elite cavalry forces._

Ottoman Sipahi: The elite mounted warriors of the Ottoman empire who annihilated their foes with frontal assaults and hit and run tactics.

vs.

Polish Winged Hussar: Elite mounted warriors of Poland who's skill in battle made them undefeated for over 100 years.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**

Here is the list of the rest of season two following Ottoman Sipahi vs. Polish Winged Hussar.

**Jewish Zealot vs. Han Dynasty Warrior**

**El Cid vs. Maharana Pratap**

**Sayeret Matkal vs. Spetsnaz**

**Pirate vs. Kaizoku**

**Sohei vs. Knight Templar **

**F.A.R.C. vs. Tamil Tigers**

**William the Conqueror vs. Charlemagne **

**Imperial Japanese Army vs. Korean People's Army**

**S.A.S. vs. Navy S.E.A.L.**


	45. Ottoman Sipahi vs Polish Winged Hussar

**Message from the Rice Man:** So I have been notified that these two warriors have encountered each other in and it didn't end well for one of them. Alright, as I've done with the Mongol vs. Samurai match I will have a historical grudge match and instead of a large scale battle, let's see these two in a 5-on-5 encounter. Also I really should've added the armor failure rate like they did in season 3 on the show and this episode will be the first to incorporate it.**  
**

XXXXXX

Ottoman Sipahi: The elite mounted warriors of the Ottoman empire who annihilated their foes with frontal assaults and hit and run tactics.

(Several Sipahis are seen charging forth towards an army of Hungarians. The defenders fall to their various attacks.)

vs.

Polish Winged Hussar: Elite Polish cavalry warriors who were undefeated in battle for 100 years.

(A group of hussars charge head on towards an army of Crimean Tatars with their lances and firearms at the ready, plowing through the line and cutting down any stragglers.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between the world's finest cavalrymen._

**Ottoman Sipahi**

Circa: 1526 A.D.

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Ottoman Warrior Cuirass, Kalkan Shield

**Polish Winged Hussar**

Circa: 1683 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Steel Breastplate, Winged Zischagge Helmet, Kawarsze Arm Iron

''Today is a great battle between two feared and powerful cavalry units. The Ottoman Sipahi will meet the Polish Winged Hussar in combat on equal terms and it will be an exciting match to see.'' Former Green Beret Barry Jacobsen said

"I'm thinking this one is a Hussar victory.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said. "They were the elite shock troops of their day and went undefeated in battle for over 100 years. Imagine having a guy with large wings on his back charging towards you! It makes them appear as angels descended from Heaven to wreak unholy vengeance upon you!''

''I'll give this one to the Sipahi.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said. ''They were the best trained in the Ottoman military and the Hussar's armor design won't intimidate them either.''

_The sipahi were two types of Ottoman cavalry corps, including the fief-holding provincial timarli sipahi, which constituted most of the army, and the regular kapikulu sipahi, palace troops. Other types of cavalry which were not regarded sipahi were the irregular akıncı or 'raiders'. The sipahi formed their own distinctive social classes, and were notably in rivalry with the Janissaries, the elite corps of the Sultan. The term refers to all freeborn Ottoman Turkish mounted troops other than akıncı and tribal horsemen in the Ottoman army. The word was used almost synonymously with cavalry._

''They were polar opposites of the Janissary, those two forces combined made the Ottoman Empire unstoppable. Their prowess on the battlefield made them the most feared cavalry of their day.''

_The Turkish cavalry rode into battle and slayed their enemies with the best weapons of the Ottoman Empire had to offer._

Short Range: Kilij

Mid-Range: Lance

Long Range: Tartar Recurve Bow

Special: Gurz

_Today the revered Turkish cavalry will face another cavalry in a grudge match._

_Initially serving as a light cavalry when they were established in the 16__th__ century, they would later be transformed into heavy cavalry sporting specialized armor and lances._

"It was their objective to lead the charge and crush the enemy foot soldiers and continue to crash into it until it broke," Mack started.

_The hussars were most famous for the wings strapped to their armor, designed to make a horrible rattling noise to unnerve their opponents, making them believe the cavalry was larger than it really was._

"Imagine some heavily-armored dude charging towards you with a long freaking goddamn lance in his hand and angelic wings strapped to his back. Think of what that would do to a person? It would be like the avenging angels of Heaven coming to destroy you! It was a sight unlike anything their enemies had ever seen and it gave them the psychological edge that enabled them to be as successful as they were." Barry concluded.

_The winged hussar comes equipped with their own lethal arsenal that made them undefeated in battle._

Short Range: Szabla Husarska

Mid-Range: Kopia Lance

Long Range: Arquebus

Special: Koncerz

_Both warriors used deadly curved swords to slay their enemies. Up first will the Hussars their most famous sword._

''The szabla husarska was the premiere saber of the Hussars. It's blade was fashioned in a curve steel blade like the sablia and had a solid steel guard and knuckle bow that protected the user's hand very well. It weighed 2 pounds and is 32 inches long.'' Hussar expert Aleksy Anatol said

''Great looking sword there, We've set up two mounted targets, one unarmored and one outfitted in the armor of the Sipahi. You'll have one ride by to either pierce the armor or find your way around it.'' Geoff explained

Aleksy nodded and mounted his horse and gets into position.

''On 3..2..1.. Charge!'' Geoff yells

Aleksy advances and charges towards the first target. He reaches it and swings his sword and slices through the target's neck nearly decapitating it. Continuing his charge he approaches the armored torso and swings his sword once more, the blade slicing deep into it's face and cutting the head in half at the nose.

''Dang, that's gruesome.'' Barry commented

Doctor Dorian makes his way over to check the damage.

''Man you sliced right through his entire neck and he's head is only being held by a thin layer of skin, he's dead. Your second target got his head cut in half at the nose for another instant kill.''

''My sword is longer and will have no problem in taking you down.'' Sipahi expert Osman Murad said

_We've already seen the kilij tested before in 'Hernan Cortes vs. Vlad the Impaler' but never off horseback, so now we will conduct the same test as seen with the Hussars._

''Same deal Osman, two targets one unarmored and one armored in the Hussar's armor.'' Geoff said

Osman nodded and mounted the horse. With the signal from Geoff he willed his horse forward and approaches the first target. Swing his sword out he slices it in the face cutting half the head off. Charging his way towards the armored target he swings his blade and slices deep into it's exposed face whilst hitting the Hussar helmet and knocking it off.

''Whoa, that's awesome.'' Dorian commented

Doctor Dorian walks over.

''Nice, you sliced the first target's head off spilling half his brain on the ground. He's gone and didn't even know what hit him. Your armored target saw a blow to the face which sliced deep into it but halfway was blocked by the zischagge helmet but you still cut him deep enough to kill him. Great work.''

_Both swords have been tested against armored opponents. Which one do our panelists believe takes the edge?_

''This is one of the hardest decisions we've ever come to in the entirety of Deadliest Warrior. Both are extremely deadly and efficient on foot and mounted combat. You both might as well call this even with me eh.'' Geoff started

''I agree honestly, the kilij is longer and that weighted tipped makes it a nasty slicing machine. The szabla is just as lethal and both are very efficient in both scenarios. Edge even.'' Dorian added

''Even in my book, two deadly curved swords and deadly cavalry weapons.'' Barry concludes

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, two lethal impaling lances come forth._

XXXXXXX

_Now we bring light to the mid-ranged weapons of our warriors and since the Sipahi's lance is similar in design to the Mameluke's lance, we will move onwards to the favored lance of the Hussars._

"The Kopia lance was one of the trademark weapons of the hussar. It was hollow and that made it lighter to carry when making a charge, plus it had a ball-shaped guard that would deflect most blows. It had a steel tear-shaped head with a very sharp point. Altogether it was 15 feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Explained Aleksy

_To test out the armor piercing power of the kopia, Aleksy will attack a gel torso outfitted in the Ottoman warrior cuirass of the Sipahi._

''Alright, you got one pass to one shot that guy and kill him through that armor.'' Geoff said

''Will do.'' Aleksy nodded in response

''Then charge!.'' Geoff called out

Aleksy wills his horse into a full gallop, in a few seconds he comes close to the target and he lowers his lance an it pierces the armor going out through the back but it snaps in half as he rides away.

Doctor Dorian jogs over and attempts to yank the broken lance out but is visibly struggling. After removing it he takes the warrior cuirass off of the torso to check for what damage has been done.

''Straight through his heart and spinal cord, instant death.'' He says

''Good armor penetration but the fragility of it worries me a bit.'' Barry commented

''My lance doesn't have that problem even if it's shorter than yours. Sturdier and gonna take some feathers off you guys.'' Osman commented

_We will now test out the Sipahi's lance against the armor of the Hussar._

''Same deal for you Osman, one ride by to one shot him.'' Geoff said

Osman nodded and given the signal from Geoff, he charges forward in a full gallop and as he approaches the armored torso he aims it staight through the breastplate, the lance's head going straight through and penetrating slightly out the back.

The team now walks over to assess the damage.

''I'm seeing the armor piercing power with the kopia but not as powerful. Hey at least yours is still intact. You got him straight through the aorta and spine for another instant kill.'' Doc explained

''Your lance is half the length of mine, I'll impale your ass before you can even get me.'' Aleksy said

_Both lances have successfully pierced their opponent's armor, which one however takes the edge?_

''They have their ups and downs. One is longer and more powerful but breaks easy and the other is shorter, less powerful but doesn't break. Even for me.'' Geoff said

''I'll give this one to the Sipahi's lance, sure it's half the length of the kopia but at least the thing doesn't break.'' Dorian countered

''Also the Ottoman will still have his lance while the Poles don't. Edge Sipahi.'' Barry added

_In mid-ranged weapons the edge goes to the Ottoman Sipahi for their lance._

_Coming up, two deadly long range weapons come forth when a nasty armor piercing bow goes up against a primitive gun._

XXXXXX

_Now the battle at long range commences. We've already seen the Tartar recurve bow used in 'Alexander Nevsky vs. Saladin' and the arquebus used by Hernan Cortes. We'll leave the decision on what to do to our panelists._

''Seeing both weapons already in previous episodes, I think we should test the arquebus off the back of a horse since we've seen the Tartar on horseback before and see the arquebus's power to pierce that warrior cuirass.'' Geoff said

Aleksy mounts his horse as Geoff hands him the arquebus. Given the signal he willed his horse forward. and rides towards the mounted target, yet struggles to steady his gun and he is nearly to the target before he finally manages and raises it to fire, his bullet flying through the armor. He passes the mounted target and wheels his horse around while beginning to reload his matchlock, struggling even more. He eventually reloads the arquebus and begins his next charge towards the mounted target, raising the firearm and firing a round that strikes his target to the left of the previous hole before bringing his horse to a halt.

Dr. Dorian made his way over and removed the armor, "Your first shot pierced the armor and went through the aorta for an instant kill and your second shot only hit his spleen which will bleed a lot but not kill if he is taken to a hospital right now.''

_After conducting the necessary tests which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''Bows are easier to use off horse back, the arquebus test was a visible struggle and he would be peppered with arrows before he even reloads his second shot. Edge Tartar recurve bow.'' Geoff started

''Agree, it may be a gun but it performed crappy on horseback and against an well trained archer you're screwed if you miss your first shot.'' Dorian added

''Tartar recurve bow for faster reload and ease of use on foot and horseback.'' Barry concluded

_For long range weapons the edge goes to the Ottoman Sipahi for the Tartar recurve bow._

_Coming up we bring out the favored armor piercing weapons of the warriors._

XXXXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both sides to reveal their special weapons. Up first will be the Hussars with their armor piercing koncerz._

''A koncerz is long and thin sword used by a type of heavy cavalry the Hussars were. It's sole purpose is to penetrate armour plate with pierces and it is not designed to slash. Typically they were 51 inches long and weighed 4 pounds.'' Aleksy explained

To test out the armor piercing capabilities of the koncerz, Aleksy will attack another torso outfitted in the Sipahi's armor.

''Same deal as before, one ride by and let's see what results the test will yield.'' Geoff said

Aleksy nods and mounts the horse.

''On 3...2...1...Charge!'' Geoff called out

Aleksy brings his horse to a full gallop and as he approaches the torso he points his koncerz down and the blade pierces clean through the steel before the torso is pushed off by the force of Aleksy's thrust and the force of the horse.

''Damn, that sucks.'' Barry commented

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''That one thrust, you got him through the heart and basically the sword kabobs it's way through the body. With this shot he is dead instantly.''

''Not to mention the added destruction of him falling and possibly snapping his neck.'' Geoff added

''Yeah I'm not impressed, he has a thrusting weapon and it gives you such a small aim point. My mace doesn't have a small aim point.'' Osman rebutted

_Having tested flanged maces similar to the gurz before with the Mongols, Osman will test his against the armor of the Hussar._

''Again, it's the same test for you.'' Geoff said

Osman nods and after Geoff gives him the thumbs up, he goes into a full forced gallop and when he approaches the target, he swings his mace and it smashes through the steel breastplate with a loud jarring clang shaking the torso a bit as he rides off.

''Damn, that clang was ear piercing.'' Barry commented

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage.

''That armor isn't doing anything to stop that mace. You smashed his entire rib cage and leaving him with a flail chest. He's dead.''

_After testing both weapons against armor, which one takes the edge?_

''I like both weapons. They can be used great mounted and can get through each other's armor. Even in my book.'' Geoff said

''I'm giving it to the koncerz, even if it has a very small aim point it can get the Sipahi way before he can come close to use the mace. Edge koncerz.'' Dorian countered

''The koncerz impressed me more than I though it would. That reach is going to benefit the Hussars. Edge koncerz.'' Barry finished

''You assholes...'' Geoff pouted

_In special weapons the edge goes to the Polish Winged Hussar for the koncerz._

_Now the team reviews the effectiveness of each warriors armor._

''This is a hard one to call, one incorprates solid steel armor but the Hussars don't have a shield whereas the Ottomans are incorporating both chainmail and steel plates but they carry a shield. I'll call this one even. What do you guys think?'' Geoff started off

''Each have their own little perks to them. The Hussar's armor has the intimidation factor while the Ottoman's have both chainmail and steel plates with a shield. I'll call this even as well.'' Dorian said

''Neither really carries a significant advantage over the other, even for me as well gents.'' Barry added

_In the armor category, both sets of armor are even._

_Next, we gauge the x-factors of the warriors and our cavalry battle begins!_

XXXXXXXX

''X-factor time.'' Barry said

''First is training and it was a toughie, both are two very well trained and skilled cavalry units but I guess I'll give it to the Hussar for their scrappier nature. It's close with a 96 to 95.''

''For endurance both sides are wearing heavy armor and can battle for hours, so both have an 85.''

''Physically it taken into account and both are even again with an 87 because they are nearly the same size in height and weight.''

''For battlefield effectiveness both held the same jobs and that was charging forth and breaking the enemy ranks. It's a wash with a 90 each.''

''Up next is loyalty, its another wash because both sides are very, very loyal to their leaders. It's even with a 90 each.''

''And last for intimidation it's the Hussar's to take, their armor which makes them look like angels descending upon you is more intimidation than the Ottoman's simpler armor. They have a 96 to the Ottoman's 90.''

_Now we've concluded weapons testing and gauging the x-factors, now we will run the simulations 1,000 to decide our winner._

_Which cavalry unit will achieve victory?_

''In the end, only one side remains, let's see.'' Barry said

XXXXXXX

The battle takes us to the a calm and beautiful field in eastern Poland, the Ottoman empire has reached this far into Europe and are ready to claim more land. Suleiman the Magnificent has sent 5 Ottoman Sipahi to ride through the area and to see what are the military capabilities of this new land.

They hear a rattling like sound and the leader of the Sipahi halts his men. He squints his eyes in the distance and sees dust clouds being kicked up. His men grab their weapons to prepare to meet whoever is coming their way.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 5**

On the other side of the field 5 winged hussars are seen galloping towards the Sipahi, they've received word of an empire from the Middle East and they are determined to stop them before they subject Poland to their rule.

**Polish Winged Hussar: 5**

The Ottomans gaze in shock and awe at the amazing display before them as if lost in thought. The lead Hussar spots the Ottomans and stabbing his lance into the ground, he orders his men to charge while drawing his sword. The sound of the hussar's louder galloping snaps them out of their daze, the lead the Sipahi notices the hussars charging them and orders his men to ready their Tartar bows.

Seeing the Ottomans draw their weapons the hussars respond by raising their arquebuses and both sides take aim at one another.

When they come within 30 yards of each other both sides unleash their long range weapons on another. One hussar is hit with a one in a million shot with an arrow to the eye and is knocked off his horse.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 5 - Polish Winged Hussar: 4**

One Ottoman isn't so lucky and one lead ball miraculously makes it's way into his chest hitting his heart.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 4 - Polish Winged Hussar: 4**

Seeing no use for their bows the Ottomans draw their weapons, one going for his gurz, the leader going for his kilij and the other two drawing out their lances and charge back at the hussars. One Sipahi rides towards a hussar trying to reload his arquebus.

With his opponent reloading he lowers his lance and and skewers the hussar through his stomach piercing his armor and knocking him down with the lance still in him, he struggles to get up but the weight of his winged helmet weighs him down and he bleeds to death.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 4 - Polish Winged Hussar: 3**

The hussar leader charges towards an Ottoman lances and both come close as they gallop faster towards each other. Seeing the lance being lowered aimed at his chest the hussar leader moves his horse to the side nearly avoiding being kabobbed. Riding back towards the Ottoman he catches up and before the Ottoman can reach for his gurz he swings his szabla and decapitates the Ottoman.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 3 - Polish Winged Hussar: 3**

The Ottoman leader is seen clashing with a kopia wielding hussar. Both sides charge each other and the hussar lowers his lance with hopes of skewering the Ottoman.

Raising his kalkan shield the Ottoman blocks the kopia and the force snaps the lance in half. Before the hussar can ride away safely to draw his sword the Ottoman swings his kilij and slices deep into the hussar's face cutting his head in half at the nose.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 3 - Polish Winged Hussar: 2**

The second in command of the Ottomans duel with a hussar and both exchange blows with their weapons. They ride past one another again and the Ottoman swings his gurz after seeing an opening and the mace connects with his arm breaking his bone.

Dropping his szabla in pain he clutches his broken arm before he looks up and his face is smashed to bits by the gurz.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 3 - Polish Winged Hussar: 1 **

The Ottoman's victory is short lived when he turns to his left and the remaining hussar impales him with a kopia lance before he could strike back.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 2 - Polish Winged Hussar: 1**

The remaining Sipahis meet and regroup and turn to see the hussar charging them, one of the Ottoman's draw his kilij and charges forth. The hussar draws his koncerz and willies his horse to gallop faster. Both warriors come within reach and the koncerz longer blade finds it's way into the Ottoman's neck. The hussar let's go of the weapon and rides away as the Ottoman chokes and gags holding his neck, a carotid artery severed and he collapses to the ground.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 1 - Polish Winged Hussar: 1**

Seeing his last man die, the last Ottoman draws his kilij and charges toward the hussar, the hussar having ridden away and rides past his kopia and scoops it of the ground. He looks over his shoulder to see the charging Ottoman. Turning his horse around he raises his lance and charges back.

Spotting his opponent's absurdly long lance he jerks his body to the side just as the lance's head comes close and brings his kilij down and breaks the lance's shaft. Now pissed off the hussar draws his szabla and gallops away to create more distance. Both sides turn and face each other and with a mighty battle cry they both willy their horses forward.

They come within reach and the hussar swings his blade only to be blocked by the Ottoman's shield and the Ottoman swings his kilij and the force of the swing clangs off the hussar's armor but enough to knock the wind out of him.

Riding away and clutching his stomach the hussar spots one of his dead comrades and sees his kopia next to his corpse. Riding towards the lance he dismounts his horse and picks it up and mounts his horse and sees the Ottoman charging him once more.

Placing his lance on his lap sideways he takes his szabla and charges, they come within reach and before the Ottoman can come close to swinging the hussar quickly takes his kopia and thrusts it forward and impales the Ottoman, his armor not protecting him. The lance snapping leaving one half in his body.

Gasping in pain and grabbing the piece of the kopia in his body, he coughs blood and weakly looks over his shoulder and he is decapitated by when the hussar gallops passed him with his szabla.

**Ottoman Sipahi: 0 - Polish Winged Hussar: 1**

The Ottoman's head falls to the ground and the headless corpse slumps forward dead on the horse before falling over.

Bringing his horse to a stop he turns and looks at the Ottoman's corpse slowly slumping off the horse and to the ground, raising his bloodied szabla he shouts "Husaria nie da się pokonać!"

XXXXXXXXX

Winner: Polish Winged Hussar

**Polish Winged Hussar:** **527**

Szabla Husarska: 138

Kopia Lance: 143

Arquebus: 101

Koncerz: 145

**Ottoman Sipahi:** **473**

Kilij: 141

Lance: 120

Tartar Recurve Bow: 102

Gurz: 110

**X-factors**

Training: 96/Training: 95

Endurance: 85/Endurance: 85

Physicality: 87/Physicality: 87

Battlefield Effectiveness: 90/Battlefield Effectiveness: 90

Loyalty: 90/Loyalty: 90

Intimidation: 96/Intimidation: 90

**Armor Failure Rate**

Steel Breastplate: 22.3% - Ottoman Warrior Cuirass: 21.6%

Kawarsze Arm Iron: 19.3% - Kalkan Shield: 11.8%

Winged Zischagge Helmet: 9.4% - No Helmet

_Following a fierce back and forth battle between two elite cavalry forces, the Polish Winged Hussar achieves a narrow victory claiming 52.7% of the wins. Their superior armor and kopia helping them win. The Ottoman Sipahi were close behind with 47.3%, their kilij being their deadliest weapon._

''What ultimately tipped the scale of battle in favor of the hussars was their superior armor, their superior reach with the koncerz and the reach of their lance.'' Geoff explained

''The kopia lance was the deciding factor on why the hussars won, as long as they can reach the Ottomans first and get through the armor, victory was theirs.'' Dorian added

''The Ottoman's bow outperformed the arquebus. However the hussar's reach and armor piercing weapons being the koncerz and kopia were what contributed to their win. Congratulations hussars.'' Barry concluded

(The hussar rides away from the sight of that brutal battle, he brings his horse to a stop and faces the corpse ridden field, nodding to his fallen comrades he then rides off in quiet victory.)

XXXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior'. It's a battle of opposites when two brutal warriors finally meet._

Jewish Zealot: Fanatical Hebrew warrior of the 1st century A.D. who fiercely resisted the mighty Roman empire.

vs.

Han Dynasty Warrior: China's top notch foot soldier who's prowess in battle carved out the country's greatest dynasty.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**


	46. Jewish Zealot vs Han Dynasty Warrior

**Disclaimer:** Description of the weapons belong to Metal Harbinger. All other aspects are mine.

XXXXXX

Jewish Zealot: Fanatical Hebrew warrior of the first century A.D. who went to extraordinary lengths to preserve their religion against the mighty Roman empire.

(A Zealot is seen clashing swords with a Roman legionary, he ducks low and brings his sica up digging the sword into the Roman's chin and up into his brain.)

vs.

Han Dynasty Warrior: China's top notch warrior who's fighting prowess and early steel weapons built China's greatest dynasty.

(A Han charges towards an enemy soldier and proceeds to disembowel him with his deer horn knives.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the ancient world's most brutal warriors__._

**Jewish Zealot**

Circa: 66 A.D.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Iron Scale Mail, Wicker Shield

**Han Dynasty Warrior**

Circa: 206 B.C.

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Scale Helmet, Circular Bamboo Shield

''Today on 'Deadliest Warrior' we have two warriors who are polar opposites. One end we have the Jewish Zealot who fiercely battled with Rome to preserve their religion and way of life and on the other end you have the Han Dynasty Warrior who's skill in battle created China's greatest dynasty. It's going to be a battle where neither warrior will quit and it's going to be exciting.'' Former Green Beret Barry Jacobsen said

''I'm siding with the Han for this one, he comes armed with a deadly arsenal and he is an actual trained military soldier unlike the Zealots.' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

''I think the Zealot will win.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered ''They are hardened by life in the desert and their ferocious fighting style will allow them to be a bit more scrappy than the Han and that gives him my edge.''

_Formed as a political organization in the 1__st__ century A.D., the Zealots were a group of fanatical Hebrews determined to protect their laws and their people from Roman rule through the violent eradication of the mighty aggressors and their supporters. Acting as the main driving force behind the First Jewish-Roman War, they would urge their fellow Jews to rise up in an ill-fated campaign against their Roman adversaries, which culminated with the mass suicide at the Masada fortress._

''The Judaean movement is where the word fanatic came from. It was their extreme religious ways that drove them to commit brutal actions that no one had ever seen before. Their famous last stand at Masada helped paved way for Israel to become what it is today.''

_The religious Zealot slaughtered his Roman enemies with their own cache of weapons._

Short Range: Sica

Mid-Range: Spear

Long Range: Composite Bow

Special: Khopesh

_Today the savage rebel confronts a new threat, a military soldier whose own battle prowess helped carve out China's greatest dynasty._

_When the Qin dynasty fell in 206 B.C., Liu Bang formed the Han dynasty and his warriors immediately asserted their force in crafting what would become the dynasty which bears their name._ _Under Emperor Wu of Han, the armies would launch a series of massive cavalry expeditions against the Xiongnu, conquering what would become much of northern and western China, Mongolia, Central Asia and Korea. Following their rise, Chinese armies would be tasked with holding the new territories against incursions and revolts by those who had fallen under their rule._

"They changed the structure of the army from being an army of conscripts to an army of volunteers. Not only that, they were also the first to produce steel from cast iron which would give them an edge in close range fighting and armor that could withstand cavalry charges, making them truly one of the most innovative warriors to ever serve China." Barry finished

_The Han comes equipped with an arsenal of early steel weaponry that allowed them to make China an early superpower._

Short Range: Dao

Mid-Range: Qiang

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Deer Horn Knives

_When these warriors got up close and personal, both warriors cut down their enemies with deadly blades._

_Since we've already tested the sica and dao before in 'Celt vs. Gladiator' and 'Ashigaru vs. Ming Warrior', our team reviews those two episodes and we will leave the decision on what to do on their shoulders. Boys?_

''Thanks narrator. Alright, we've seen the Sica tested against the Celt and the Dao of the Ming warrior tested against the armor of the Ashigaru, let's see what kind of damage we will get testing both of these against new sets of armor.

Up first we will have Han Dynasty Warrior expert Zhao Chien stands ready with his Dao in hand, his target will be outfitted in the armor and shield of the Zealot.

''Okay Zhao, on 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff called out

Zhao swings the dao and connects with the wicker shield slicing clean through it. Moving on to the armored torso and thrusts his sword into it. The dao pierces the armor slightly and Zhao ends it with a swing to the neck severing it from the body spurting blood everywhere.'

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage.

''Your first blow to the shield is a no brainer at all, you sliced clean through the shield like it was butter and the guy will definitely lose his arm in the process. Your thrust into the armor achieved 3 inches of penetration and you did manage to touch the skin and cut into it but nothing serious. Last swing saw a clean decapitation killing this man instantly.''

_Zealot expert Moti Chelouche stands ready with his sica in hand. His target will be armored in the Han's leather lamellar, helmet and bamboo shield._

Geoff gives Moti the nod and thrusts his sica into the shield piercing it slightly. He moves on to the armored target and stabs into the leather lamellar going clean through. Withdrawing his blade be brings it down onto the helmet and cuts into it getting it stuck, after a few seconds he manages to free his blade before Geoff calls time.

''Okay Moti, your thrust to the shield managed to achieve an inch of penetration, it's not touching the man behind the weapon but it will definitely take the shield away from him. Your next thrust into the armor got a total amount of 5 inches worth of penetration and where you struck you got him in the liver which will bleed like stink, your last blow with that swing cut through the leather helmet but you just barely touched the skin, not to mention your blade is stuck so this guy can fight back while you struggle.''

''He's right you know, struggle to free your blade and I'll just run you through with the dao.'' Zhao added

_After retesting the Sica and Dao, our panelists are divided on which weapon gets the edge, let's see what their final decision will be._

''It's a tough call for me on this one, one sword can get around shields and can definitely get under a guy's helmet. The dao however has more speed technique with it and a better trained warrior is wielding it. I might have to call this one even guys.'' Geoff started

''I agree, both regardless of their design and pros can cause equal amounts of damage to the body and I think it really comes down to the individual soldier wielding them. Edge even as well.'' Dorian added

''I agree as well, neither really carry's a significant advantage over the other to edge each other out.'' Barry commented

_In short range weapons, both warriors are even._

_Coming up, two lethal spears our warriors used to skewer their enemies and then later, two lethal long range weapons go head to head._

XXXXXX

_Now we move on to the favored mid-range weapons of both our warriors, since we've already tested the spear of the Zealot in 'Samurai vs. Persian Immortal', we will move on to the Han Dynasty warrior's Qiang._

"The Qiang was a common weapon in the pre-Modern Chinese battlefield and could be used for both infantry and cavalry purposes. It had a leaf-shaped blade and a red horse-hair tassel below that which could be used to blur an opponent's vision, making it difficult for them to grab the shaft of the spear behind the head or tip. It also stopped the flow of blood from the blade getting onto the wooden shaft. Spears used for war were made of hard wood and varied anywhere from 9 to 21 feet in length, longer for cavalry and shorter for infantry, and typically weighed between 3 and 5 pounds." Zhao explained

_To test out the use of the qiang, Zhao will be accompanied by Dave Baker on a replica of a Han chariot and he will be attacking three torsos, one armed in the iron scale male of the Zealot. Zhao will use a 21 foot qiang._

''Okay Zhao, Dave will guide you to the 3 targets to see what damage we will see with that weapon off the back of a chariot.

Dave gets the horse moving forward and Zhao approaches the first target, he lowers the qiang and the spear impales the target through the chest, quickly pulling his spear out as he approaches the second target. With the target coming within range he aims the qiang higher and the head impales the target through it's nose knocking it back. With the armored torso coming in to view, he thrusts full force into it piercing the armor and pulls out as he and Dave ride away.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''So for your first victim you skewered your way through his chest and the heart is kabobed meaning instant death. Your second target saw the spearhead go straight through his nose and into the bottom portion of the brain cutting off all messages to the rest of the body killing him before he hit the ground, and for your armored target here I'm seeing 4 inches of penetration into the mail and you managed to get his stomach, not a kill but a horrid wound.''

_We've already seen the Zealot's spear tested before under the use of the Persian Immortal, we will now test it against the leather armor of the Han warrior._

Moti stands ready with his spear in hand. Geoff gives the nod and Moti thrusts the spear and the head pierces clean through the leather lamellar spilling stage blood from under the armor. Unsatisfied with his work he withdraws the spear and follows up with another thrust into the torso's neck spurting blood from the wound.

''Okay, the armor did nothing to protect this man, the spearhead found it's way into his stomach which wouldn't kill him, only mortally wound him and your next thrust got him in the neck and you managed to tear everything in there apart including severing one of the carotid arteries and getting through the spinal cord. He's dead.'' Dorian commented

_After a brutal display of both spears, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I'm giving this one to the Zealot, his spear isn't crazy long like the qiang meaning you won't have to deal with the extra length in an infantry battle and he has the ball end for an extra means of attack.'' Geoff started

''I disagree and give it to the qiang without any second thoughts. It's reach will allow the Han to skewer the Zealot before he can even come close to using his.'' Dorian countered

''I have to go with the qiang on this one for the added tassel which will confuse an opponent and that reach too. So edge qiang.'' Barry added

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Han Dynasty Warrior for the qiang._

_Coming up, both warriors break out their long range arsenals for dominance at a distance._

XXXXXX

_Now it's time to see which warrior will own the battle at long range. Up first will be the Han Dynasty warrior with their crossbow, but since we've seen the crossbow and the Zealot's bow is very similar to the Persian Immortal's bow, we will test the ability of both weapons to penetrate each other's armor._

''The crossbow the Han Dynasty had were developed before them by the Qin Dynasty, their crossbow had a bronze frame with a very strong, rigid composite bow that was sometimes coated in bronze. It was very powerful and accurate and cut down many who stood in their path." Zhao explained

_Geoff has set up a gel torso armored in the Zealot's iron scale mail, he will be given 3 bolts to dish out as much damage as he can._

''Okay Zhao, whenever you're ready, you may load your weapons and begin firing.''

Zhao nods and pulls the string back and places the first bolt in place. Taking aim at the target and fires the crossbow. The bolt strikes the armor which only leaves a small hole as the bolt falls to the ground, undeterred he loads his second bolt and takes aim at the target, letting the bolt loose it penetrates just above the first shot. Taking time to load his last shot, he pulls the string back and places his final bolt in place. Taking aim at the target's face, he fires the bolt off and it pierces through it's cheekbone.

''Time is 1 minute and 12 seconds.'' Geoff called out

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''Your first shot to the armor I'm seeing some degree of penetration, it wasn't enough however to hurt the man underneath it. Your second shot achieved a bit more penetration and it indeed cut into the skin, but still not a kill. Your last shot was a kill, straight through the cheekbone killing him instantly.''

Now it's Moti's turn with the Zealot's composite bow.

Moti recieves the nod and strings his first arrow. Taking aim at the armored torso he let's his arrow loose and the arrow manages to pierce through the armor, but not before falling out leaving a hole. Loading his second arrow, he aims it at the target's stomach and fires, the arrow pierces through and getting stuck. He strings his final arrow and fires it at the target's neck.

''I'm seeing the same results as the Han's crossbow, both your first and second arrows only pierces enough to cut into the man's skin but your final shot is what sealed the deal for him, straight through the neck cutting his spinal cord severing all messages to the brain. Death on arrival.''

_After a display of both weapon's capabilities to pierce armor, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''Even with more power behind it's bolt, I'm giving the edge to the Zealot because he won't be taking all that extra time to pull back the string on his bow and then place a bolt into place, his bow is easier to reload and that's enough to give him the edge.'' Geoff explained

''Agreed, for better reload time and ease of use I'm giving it to the Zealot.'' Dorian seconded

''Zealot's bow all the way. In addition to reload time fatigue also plays a big role here.'' Barry added

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Jewish Zealot for the composite bow._

_Coming up, history's most lethal sickle sword goes up against two fast and concealable knives._

XXXXXX

_The time has come for the warriors to showcase their favorite special weapons. The Han Dynasty will be first._

"The deer horn knives, also called the 'crescent moon knives,' were specialized blades consisting of two steel crescents crossing, which produces 4 curved, claw-like points, one of which extends as the 'main blade.' The practitioner grips the wrapped middle of the lengthened crescent with the other acting as a hand guard. Easily concealable, they are mainly used for trapping an opponent's weapon in the aid of tying up or breaking said weapon, and also for disarming the opponent or other close combat operations. They are 12 inches across each and weigh 3 pounds when used in pairs.'' Zhao explained doing some practice thrusts

''Zhao, display to us the damage these babies are capable of.'' Geoff said pointing towrads a gel torso.

''Will do.'' Zhao replied as he walks over to the torso

Zhao looks at Geoff for approval to begin, with a nod Zhao lunges at the torso and violently stabs the living crap out of it in it's gut spilling blood and bits of intestines everywhere. Making his way up towards the head he does a scissoring motion and swiftly slices the head off leaving it dangling by a thin layer of skin.

''Okay then, I'm guessing they don't ever let you carve the turkey on Thanksgiving?'' Dorian asked making his way over to the mess ''Your flurry of thrusts turned his insides basically into mush and you disemboweled him of all his guts. You followed up with a scissoring motion which decapitates him and his head is only held in place with a thin layer of skin, he's a goner.''

_After a gory display of the Han's deer horn knives, the Zealot responds with a weapon of Egyptian origin._

''Here I have the khopesh. It was a sickle sword the Egyptians adopted after they had been used against them in battle. Unlike other designs, their cutting edge was on the outside curve of the bronze blade, an evolution of an axe to the sword it became and can cut cleanly through light armor like nothing. It was 33 inches long and weighed 4 pounds,.'' Moti explained slowly caressing the weapon

Moti stands in front of a gel torso.

''Same thing for you Moti, go for it.'' Geoff said

Moti nods and brings the sickle sword down onto the torso's head splitting it completely in half vertically with blood shooting everywhere as the panelists cheer. He brings his khopesh into a swing and decapitates the torso with one swing and finishes it off with a downward chop onto the left shoulder cutting deep into the body.

''I don't need to explain this one here. Your first chop completely cut through the entire skull and he never knew what hit him. Followed with a swing which decapitates him and that's self explanatory, the last chop got him deep enough to cut a lung and even sliced the aorta, he's dead no doubt.'' Dorian explained

_Following the gory display of both weapons, which one takes the edge?_

''No doubt the khopesh takes the edge here, it's a much bigger blade and he can keep the Han at a distance and then slice his head clean off.'' Geoff said

''I agree, while the Han has versatility and surprises with his knives, but the khopesh's large blade causes much more trauma in the body and it's length as you've said will help him keep the Han at a distance.'' Dorian added

''No, no, you guys are horribly wrong, the knives have more points to kill, it's damn fast and it can disarm the Zealot. So edge deer horn knives.'' Barry countered

''Sorry Barry, it's 2 to 1 in this debate. So tough luck next time bro.'' Geoff said

''What a duo of assholes.'' Barry said

_In special weapons, the edge goes to the Jewish Zealot for the khopesh._

_Next, Barry will gauge the x-factors and our battle between two ancient warriors begins!_

XXXXXX

''Time to input these x-factors.'' Barry said taking a seat in front of the simulator

''Up first and as usual it's training. No doubt the Han takes this and he took it with an 85 to the Zealot's 74 because the Han is a trained soldier, the Zealot isn't.''

''Next is ferocity and the Zealot took this one. He was beheading Romans by the thousands. He has a 93 to the Han's 87.''

''For endurance the Han gets it with a 90 to the Zealot's 87 because he has lighter allowing for faster movement.''

''I put in metallurgy as well and I gave it to both because they are bringing steel weapons to the table. 87 for each.''

''Up fifth is physicality and both are even with an 83 each, they are the same size in both height and weight.''

''Lastly there is killer instinct. I have given this to the Zealot because he was insanely obsessed with killing Romans so he gets a lovely 100 to the Han's 90.''

_The panelists and experts have concluded the weapon testing and evaluating x-factors. Now we will run the simulator 1,000 times to decide the victor._

_Who will win between two warriors who fought for entirely different purposes?_

''In the end, one man will remain standing, let's see who.'' Barry said as he presses the enter key

XXXXXX

The battle begins in the deserts of of Israel in a small ravine. We see a Han Dynasty warrior wondering this new weirdly strange land. His Emperor wanting to expand west and he is one of the first Han troops in this new land.

He is still trying his best on how he will cope with this new weather but is ready to confront anything hostile. The smell of corpses fills the air as he sees several mangled and mutilated corpses of Roman legionaries.

He sets his qiang aside on a nearby rock and notices some a spear of sorts nearby a stump. Sensing company, he begins searching for a way out of the ravine. With only his dao and crossbow with him, the weapons set aside the rock just in case he gets into a fight.

He continues along the ravine when he finds the end of it in the form of a small hill that leads out of it. Glad to finally be out of this accursed ravine, he hears footsteps and stops in place and looks up at the hill.

Standing before him is a man dressed in iron armor with a spear and a bow in his hand. The Zealot spots the foreign man and senses danger. Letting out a battle cry he draws his bow and readies an arrow. Seeing what the Zealot is doing, the Han raises his shield in front of him as the Zealot lets loose an arrow.

The arrow soars through the air and it harmlessly embeds itself in the Han's shield. The Han sees the Zealot ready another arrow and takes the opportunity to bring out his crossbow and takes aim at the Jewish warrior. He fires the bolt and the Zealot and just as he looks up, the bolt hits him in the stomach.

The bolt only pierces the armor slightly and the Zealot yanks it out just as another bolt finds it's way into his shoulder. Knocked back slightly and now pissed off the Zealot picks up his sica and shield and charges towards the Han.

Loading his third bolt, the Han takes aim at the charging Zealot's face, waiting for him to come close he holds his breath and just as the Zealot is 10 feet away, he fires his bolt and misses and jumps to the side while swinging his dao.

Jumping back to avoid the dao, the Zealot responds with a flurry of swings at the Han and catches him totally off guard. Raising his shield to block the incoming swings, the Zealot forces the Han back against the rocky walls and pins him with his shield, raising his sica high be chops downward in an attempt to slice into his opponent's head but the Han manages to block the swing that would've ended him and kicks the Zealot away freeing himself.

The Zealot stumbles back allowing space between the two of them and both hold their swords in front of them and circle each other. The Zealot would be the first to make a move and lunges forward. The Han twirls out the way and swings his dao and connects with the Zealot's side stunning him.

Feeling the force of the blow, the Zealot swings his sword and this time the Han raises his dao to block it but the force of the swing knocks the Han's blade right out of his hand. Temporarily weaponless, the Han makes a break for it and goes towards the rock where he stored his weapons.

Not wanting this invader to get away, the Zealot gives chase with his sica held high. The Han comes across his weapons and scoops up his knives before lifting up his qiang.

The Zealot approaches and as he runs past the boulder the Han was waiting at, the Han pops out and thrusts his spear, reacting on instinct the Zealot rears back and falls onto his back. The Han quickly goes to bring his qiang down only for the Zealot to roll out the way. In response the Zealot rushes brings the sica down and chops the qiang's shaft in half.

Annoyed at this, the Han tosses the part of the shaft in his hand at the Zealot and quickly pulls out his knives. Seeing the Chinese warrior charging him, the Zealot raises his sica to block the incoming strikes but the Han catches the sica with his knives and twists the sica in a way that causes it to fly right out of the Zealot's hand.

Surprised at this, the Zealot sees the Han go for a thrust but he raises his shield and prevents the knives from disemboweling him. However his shield is pierced easily and he let's go of it and makes a dash towards his spear and picks it up. He turns to see the Han running after him, knives in hand and quickly thrusts it, the Han twirls just in time but the spear cuts into his side.

Grunting at the pain, the Han catches the shaft of the spear with his knives and holds it in place. With that he kicks the Zealot in the stomach causing him to stumble back and cuts the shaft of the spear in half with his knives.

Growing very aggravated, the Zealot unsheathes his khopesh. Both warriors stand with their blades held protectively in front of them and the Han this time would make the first move and a lunge while swinging both his knives, the Zealot blocks it blow for blow and parries a the knives and swings his khopesh and manages to slice into the Han's arm leaving a deep gash.

Shouting in pain, the Han ignores it and sees the Zealot go for a chop with the strange looking sword. He catches it with his knives as he did with the other weapons and tries to twist it away from the Zealot.

Seeing what his opponent is trying to do, the Jewish warrior backhands the Han dropping his knives in the process and he stumbles sideway towards a boulder. The Zealot takes the chance to chop down again but the Han just jumps out the way and runs towards where his dao is.

This fight has dragged on too long and the Zealot was determined to end it and he gives chase once more. The Han makes his way to the dao and scoops it up and turns to see the Zealot charging at him with the khopesh raised high. The two warriors meet in a clash of steel that echoes throughout the ravine and get into another exchange of blows.

Eventually the Zealot decides to fake a swing and as he does, the Han attempts to parry it but the Zealot swings low, seeing what his foe had just done, the Han jumps back just in time to avoid losing a leg and as he lands the Zealot comes charging forth and tackles him to the ground, the Han drops his dao in the process and the Zealot goes to bring his khopesh down to finish the fight.

The Han manages to catch his opponent's arms in time and struggles to avoid getting his head chopped in half, he sees something in the corner of his eye and looks at what it is, seeing it being the qiang spearhead, he quickly scoops it up and in one move, thrusts it into the Zealot's neck.

Shoving his opponent off of him, the Han looks at the Zealot choke on the qiang and twitch violently. He quickly grabs his dao and walks over to the Zealot, he looks at him in disgust.

Growing tired of the choking and gurgling, he picks up the Zealot with one hand and places his dao onto his neck and in one swift motion, slits his throat with enough force to cut all the way to the neck bone.

The Zealot is forever silenced as the Han drops the corpse to the ground. Raising his bloodied dao into the air, he shouts in victory for his kingdom.

XXXXXX

Winner: Han Dynasty Warrior

**Han Dynasty Warrior:** **561**

Dao: 187

Qiang: 202

Crossbow: 33

Deer Horn Knives: 139

**Jewish Zealot: 439**

Sica: 131

Spear: 97

Composite Bow: 40

Khopesh: 171

**X-Factors**

Training: 85/Training: 74

Ferocity: 87/Ferocity: 93

Endurance: 90/Endurance: 87

Metallurgy: 87/Metallurgy: 87

Physicality: 83/Physicality: 83

Killer Instinct: 90/Killer Instinct: 100

**Armor Failure Rate**

Leather Lamellar: 23.1% - Iron Scale Mail: 11.8%

Circular Bamboo Shield: 2.3% - Wickerwork Shield: 20.9%

Leather Scale Helmet: 10.5% - No Helmet

_After a battle between two of history's most brutal fighters, the Han Dynasty Warrior emerges victorious with over 56.1% of the victories with his qiang being the deadliest weapon overall with 202 kills followed by his dao. The Jewish Zealot was not far behind. His khopesh being his deadliest weapon and winning over 43.9% of the battles. _

''What ultimately tipped this in the Han's favor was that he was an actual trained soldier unlike the Zealot, that combined with his deer horn knives he was always full of surprises and caught the Zealot off guard a majority of the time as we've seen.'' Geoff explained

''The Zealot may have the better armor in this fight, but against an actual trained soldier like the Han he couldn't keep up. The Han had so many tricks up his sleeve the Zealot just didn't expect any of it.'' Dorian added

''While the Zealot may be a ferocious challenger as we've just seen. The Han just wasn't the type of opponent the Zealot could defeat. He mustered all his effort but today the Han came out on top.'' Barry concluded

(The Han slowly emerges from the ravine, having endured that grueling battle, him emerging victorious has given him a new sense of invincibility. He walks away from the ravine with the khopesh strapped to his back.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior'. It's a battle between two revered national heros._

El Cid: The Castilian general who's brilliant tactics led his men into battle even after death.

vs.

Maharana Pratap: The fearless Rajput leader who stymied Mughal expansion into India.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**


	47. El Cid vs Maharana Pratap

**A/N: **Hey guys it's the Rice Man here. Just wanted to say I'll be updated on a more weekly basis now. Because some buddies of mine pressured me to do so. (Assbiters). Anyway hope you and my pals enjoyed the this episode and looking forward to writing for fights for you all.

XXXXXX

El Cid: The Castilian general who's brilliant tactics lead his men to victory even after death.

(El Cid leads his men into battle against a Moor army. He swings his Tizona slicing clean through a Moor before running another one through.)

vs.

Maharana Pratap: The fierce Rajput leader who stymied Mughal expansion into India.

(Pratap and his Rajputs charge an advancing Mughal army. He slices a Mughal's head off before impaling another with his katar.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two figures greatly respected in their respective nations._

**El Cid**

Circa: 1094 A.D.

Age: 51

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail Hauberk, Steel Helmet

**Maharana Pratap**

Circa: 1576 A.D.

Age: 36

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Armor: Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

''Today we'll have two iconic generals who are still remembered by the people of their country today. The reconquista general El Cid takes on the famous Rajput leader Maharana Pratap. These two men are tall for their time. Had good weapons and great armor. It's going to be a fun match where neither will quit until they kill the other.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen explained

''I'm siding with Maharana Pratap.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said. ''He has the better training and his gatka trained warriors combined with his destructive weapons will overrun El Cid.''

''I think El Cid can win. His weapons are going to have no problem piercing Pratap's and I don't think he will be intimidated by the weapons or training Pratap brings in.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered

_Don Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar or simply El Cid was a Castilian nobleman who was exiled from the court of Spanish emperor Alfonso VI of Leon and Castile. He would go on to command a Moorish force consisting of Muladis, Berbers, Arabs and Malians under Yusuf al-Mu'taman ibn Hud._

"It was under his service El Cid commanded several large forces and is even believed to have commanded a Moorish force at the Battle of Sagrajas, a crushing defeat for Alfonso terrified of him and later recall him to his service.

_Coming back into Alfonso's service he would go on to command both a Christian and Moorish army, yet El Cid would develop his own plans to become the ruler of the Valencia, allowing both Alfonso's and the Almoravid armies to fight without his help so they would become weak. Following the elimination of several obstacles he would carve out his own fiefdom in Valencia._

''This guy was literally the most fierce man of his time. He became well respected by both friends and foe alike.'' Barry explained

_The Castilian nobleman carried a deadly assortment of weaponry which spilled the blood of many Moors._

Short Range: Colada

Mid-Range: Tizona

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Misericorde

_Today El Cid will face against another revered hero. The mighty Rajput leader Maharana Pratap._

_Pratap Singh popularly known as Maharana Pratap, was a ruler of Mewar, a region in north-western India in the present day state of Rajasthan. In 1576, Akbar deputed Man Singh I and Asaf Khan I to lead a force against Pratap. The Rana advanced with a force numbering almost half the Mughal numbers and took a position near Haldighati which was at the entrance of a defile._

''He fearlessly lead his forces against the Mughals and and despite being outnumbered a majority of the time he still won most of his battles against them.''

_As the head of the Sisodia clan and the ruler of Mewar had lots of responsibility towards Mewar. His duty was not only to protect the region from Mughals but also to restrict the Rajput kings from joining hands with the Mughals. Back then, many of the Rajput rulers gave their hands to Mughal King Akbar to avoid any possible attacks over their region._

''He was a fearless warrior and the people of India still remember him today. He will definitely be unlike what El Cid has ever faced.'' Barry concluded

_The mighty Rajput leader charged into battle with an arsenal designed to kill._

Short Range: Khanda

Mid-Range: Barcha Lance

Long Range: North Indian Composite Bow

Special: Katar

_Both leaders used different swords to slice and dice their foes to pieces. Up first will be El Cid with one of his most famous blades._

"The Colada was El Cid's sidearm weapon and the second most famed of his swords, later going on to inspire similar swords like the espada ropera due to its thrusting and slashing power. It was 39 inches long and weighed 2 pounds.'' Said El Cid expert Franco Matias

_To test out the famed Colada, Franco will attack two gel torsos, one unarmored and one covered in Pratap's coat of 10,000 nails. He will be given 2 strikes to each target to do as much damage as possible._

_'_'Okay Franco, on 3...2...1...en guard!'' Geoff called out

Franco swings his Colada with a grunt and decapitates the first torso with ease before following up with a thrust through the chest. He charges over to the armored torso and delivers a mighty thrust that pierces into the armor, he retracts his blade and stabs the torso through the neck while screaming a vicious war cry.

The panelists walk over to check the damage.

''You first strike on the armored torso is a smooth and clean decapitation, he's dead instantly and you followed up with a thrust through the heart for another kill. For your armored opponent I'm seeing about 4 inches of penetration through the chainmail portion and where you hit him you pierced his lung, not an instant kill but a mortal wound. Final blow to the neck is self explanatory, he's done deal.''

_Since we've already seen the Rajput khanda before in previous episodes, we will now bring it back to test it against the armor of El Cid._

Maharana expert Aarev Singh stands ready with his khanda in hand. Geoff gives the signal and Aarev gives off a psychopathic war cry as he swings his sword at the helmet hitting hit leaving only a dent. He goes for another swing and brings it against the chest only chipping some of the chainmail. Unfazed he brings his khanda again and swings it at the torso's face cutting into it.

Doc makes his way over to check the armor.

''Okay Aarev, for your first swing to the helmet I'm seeing a dent and what we picked up from the load cell it wasn't enough to crack his skull, you made him dazed though and your swing to the armor did not pierce it, he probably has one or two broken ribs at best and your final swing managed to cut deep into his face killing him instantly.''

''Your sword is heavier, it takes minimal effort to thrust through someone with my colada and you waste a lot of time winding up for a swing and while you're doing that I can stab you multiple times with my sword and slash you too.'' Franco spoke up

_Both swords have been tested against armor, which one do the panelists believe takes the edge?_

''Both swords are incredibly lethal against bare flesh. The Colada has options and is slightly longer but the khanda hits with a lot more force to it and has a martial art which amplifies it's lethality by over one hundred percent. I might have to call this one even.'' Geoff started

''You do present good arguments but I'm giving this one to the khanda, it has a meatier blade and yes combined with gatka it's even more deadly.'' Dorian countered

''Despite what you've said doc, I'm giving this to the Colada. It is longer by three inches, can slash and stab and it has no problem piercing Pratap's armor whereas the khanda can deliver blunt force trauma it won't get through the hauberk but surely bruise Cid. Edge Colada.'' Barry concluded

_In short range weapons the edge goes to El Cid for the Colada.  
_

_Up next, we bring out the mid-range weapons wielded by our warriors when a large sword goes up against a lance._

XXXXXX

_Now we bring in the mid-range weapons our warriors used. Up first will be Maharana Pratap with his barcha lance._

''The barcha lance was an important weapon for the Rajputs during Pratap's time. It was 8 feet long and weighed 4 pounds with a large and thick head made of steel.'' Aarev said

To test out the power of the barcha lance. The panelists have set up two torsos with one wearing El Cid's chainmail hauberk on foot and the second on horseback.

Aarev mounts his horse and with the signal from Geoff he whinnied his horse forward and rides towards the first target. He lowers his lance and it skewers the target through the stomach knocking it off the horse. Dismounting his horse he charges towards the second torso and thrusts his lance through the chest going clean through the chainmail. He pulls it out and swings it like a sword and slices clean through the neck.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''So for your first target on horseback you hit him in the stomach and got through his stomach and managed to cut his spine in half, he's dead pretty quick. For your dismounted assault against the armored target your first thrust penetrated the hauberk and upon further inspection you went through his heart and killed him instantly.. Pretty gruesome.''

''Why would you use a lance as a polearm or a sword? That makes it unwieldy. With my next weapon you're in deep trouble with the amount of damage I can do.'' Franco said unimpressed

_El Cid slices back with his most famous sword. The Tizona._

"The Tizona is El Cid's most famous sword, so renowned it could inspire fear into unworthy adversaries by just gazing upon it. It was crafted from Damascus steel, to this day among the finest steels in existence. It was 41 inches long and weighed 2 pounds.'' Franco explained with a practice swing

_To test out the Tizona's legendary cutting power. Geoff has set up three human skulls set atop stacks of meat to simulate necks. Franco will have one swing to decapitate all three targets._

''Alright Franco, I was about to explain it but the narrator beat me to it. So go ahead, get into position and slice away when ready.'' Geoff said

Franco nods and gets in position. In one mighty and graceful swing all the heads are decapitated in a nice spectacle.

''Now that is badass!.'' Geoff exclaimed

''Easily cut through all these joints for 3 instant kills. Nice work.'' Dorian commented from the sidelines

''Oh we're aren't through yet, there's an armored torso right there so let's see what you can do against Pratap's shield, helmet and coat of 10,000 nails.'' Barry said

Franco walks over and before Geoff can give the signal he had already swung the blade at the dhal shield denting it inward before rearing back and thrusting straight through the chainmail portion of the armor and finishes it off with a powerful overhead swing that dents the helmet inward.

''Aw man at least let me give you the signal.'' Geoff said

''Ha, well anyway here with the target the first swing to the shield dented it quite a bit and the load cell detected enough force to break one bone, maybe even two. Your strike to the armor pierced all the way through and got his heart and spine for an instant kill. Last move to the helmet dented it enough to daze him and possibly give him a concussion and leaving him open to mroe attacks.'' Dorian said inspecting the torso

''You carry around such a big sword whereas I have a lighter weapon and not to mention I can keep you at a distance too.'' Aarev said

_After a gruesome and amazing display of both weapons. Which one takes the edge?_

''I have no problem deciding an edge for this. The Tizona causes massive amounts of trauma to a body and it is a lot easier and simpler to use. Tizona all the way in my book.'' Geoff started

''I agree, the barcha can be used in multiple ways but that makes everything over complicated and it will be no good once the Tizona slices you in half. Edge Tizona.'' Dorian added

''Once again I'm with both of you. Edge Tizona.'' Barry finished

_In mid-range weapons the edge goes to El Cid for the Tizona._

_Coming up, we look at the favored long range weapons our warriors used and then later a lethal dagger goes up against a one-two punch weapon._

XXXXXX

_Now we look at the long range weapons both warriors used. Since we've already tested the crossbow of El Cid multiple times and since the Mughal's bow is similar to Maharana Pratap's bow, we will review the testing of both weapons in action and come to an edge after._

''While the crossbow El Cid uses has more power and is more accurate, by the time he has reloaded his second bolt he would've been peppered with arrows. For reload time and ease of use I give this to the North Indian composite bow.'' Geoff started off

''I give this one to Pratap. The crossbow does hit harder and may be more accurate but the north Indian composite bow is easier to use and while you're loading another bolt Pratap can just string another arrow faster and kill El Cid.'' Dorian added

''The ease of use and faster reload gives the bow the edge here.'' Barry concluded

_For long range weapons the edge goes to Maharana Pratap for the North Indian Composite Bow._

_Up next, we conclude weapons testing and later our battle between two revered leaders will begin!_

XXXXXX

_The time has come to test out both special weapons of the warriors. El Cid will be first with his favorite knife._

"The misericorde was a long, narrow knife with a rounded blade that came to a very fine point so it could go between links in chainmail or between the weaker points in plate armor, often serving to deliver the mercy stroke, hence its name, derived from 'misericordia,' the Latin word for 'mercy.' It was 14 inches long and just over a pound in weight.'' Franco explained

_The panelists have set up a gel torso outfitted in Pratap's coat of 10,000 nails and helmet to test out the misercorde's ability to pierce armor._

Franco walks up to the target and gets into position. Geoff gives him the thumbs up to begin and he first thrusts into a steel plate, the misericorde pierces it only slightly before Franco withdraws it and stabs it several times in the stomach going through the chainmail spilling some stage blood. He finishes by placing one hand on the helmet before stabbing through it with the blade.

''Did more than I thought it would.'' Dorian said walking over

''Your first blow to the armor hit a steel plate and didn't do much damage at all except leave a little whole and it isn't enough to touch the man. However your second thrust pierced clean through the chainmail portions and managed to stab his heart for a near instant kill and you finished it off with a final stab through the helmet. Lifting this helmet up we see you pierced about 2 inches and barely touched his skin underneath.'' He explained

''With my special weapon I'd catch your blade with one hand and destroy you with the other.'' Aarev said

_We've already seen the katar tested before in 'Rajput vs. Knight'. The team will now test it against the chainmail hauberk worn by El Cid._

Aarev stands in front of a torso wearing El Cid's armor.

''On 3..2...1...Kill em!'' Geoff says

Aarev lunges forward at the torso and trusts the scissor katar into it's neck. Pressing down on the lever mechanism the scissor katar opens up and the head is severed in a bloody display to the amazement of the panelists (even Franco cheers). He wraps it up with multiple stabs through the armored body piercing the chainmail without trouble before halting his assault.

''Wow, that is quite a mess I have to look at.'' Dorian said walking over

''Your first blow well, stab through the neck, opening of the scissor katar severing head meaning he's dead. Your other blows here are all confirmed kills and you turned his insides into some grits.''

''Guess you can call me the katar hero.'' Aarev said nodding his head

_We've now tested out the armor piercing ability of both weapons. Which one takes the edge?_

''I have no problem deciding an edge for this. Katar enough said.'' Geoff started

''It has two weapons, you can catch an enemy's weapon with the scissor katar and then stab him to death with the other one. Edge katar.'' Dorian added

''For having incredible offense and defensive capabilities and more killing power I have to give it to the katar. I mean, no shit.'' Barry finished

_In special weapons the edge goes to Maharana Pratap for the katar._

_Now moving on to armor, the panel reviews the footage of the weapon testing before comparing both sets of armor physically. After a brief debate an edge has finally been given._

''Both have their pros and cons. I see El Cid being more mobile with his armor but Pratap's armor allows for superb protection and he has a shield. I call this one even.'' Geoff said

''Both sets of armor have difficulty holding up to certain weapons of the opposing warrior. El Cid's armor will stand no chance against the katar while Pratap's armor has difficulty holding up against the Colada and the Tizona. For those reasons I call this even as well.'' Dorian seconded

''I would give it to Pratap for incorporating steel plates in his armor and that he has a shield, but as you've both said I am convinced to call this even as well.'' Barry concluded

_In the armor category, both warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, we plug in the x-factors of both warriors and then our battle between two revered leaders begins!  
_

XXXXXX

''Let's plug in those x-factors.'' Barry said sitting down in front of the simulator

''First one that went in is endurance and I gave this to Pratap. He is younger and his gatka training puts him in very fit condition. He has a 91 to El Cid's 80.''

''Secondly I checked up on strategy and I ended up giving this to El Cid because he used ambush tactics but also was able to lead his men into full scale battles. He has a 90 to Pratap's 82.''

''Third we have influence and I ended up giving it to Pratap with an 89 to El Cid's 71 because after Cid died, Valencia fell not too long after.''

''Next I plugged in logistics and both are even with an 88 each because they had the homefield advantage when fighting their enemies.''

''The fifth x-factor is physicality and like endurance Pratap takes it because of his gatka training and is in good physical condition whereas El Cid is older. He has an 88 to El Cid's 80.''

''Up next is generalship and I gave this one to Pratap because unlike El Cid his troops didn't disband after he died. He has an 86 to El Cid's 85.''

''Last but not least I added in troop discipline and I gave this one to Pratap because his Rajputs were very well trained from an earlier age and their gatka training ensures that. He has a 91 to El Cid's 88.''

_Our panel has finished testing the weapons and gathering the x-factors, now we will run 1,000 to see which general will emerge victorious._

_Who will win between two of history's most famous national heroes?_

_We will run a 5-on-5 battle with El Cid accompanied by 4 Castilian knights and Maharana Pratap will lead 4 Rajputs. All warriors will wear the same armor as their leaders._

''At the end of today, one shall remain standing and one will die. Let's do it.'' Barry said clicking 'ENTER.'

XXXXXX

The battle begins in the Kingdom of Castile. We shift scenes to a Castilian castle and we see El Cid training with 4 of his high ranking Castilian knights. El Cid stops sparring and goes to take a seat on a log.

He looks on as his men train. He has heard of another Moorish army advancing upon his Kingdom and he needed to be prepared for it.

**El Cid: 5**

Nearby on a small hill 5 bearded men emerge. Amongst them is the Rajput leader Maharana Pratap. He and 4 of his most trusted men have somehow ended up in this unknown kingdom but are prepared to battle any new threat that dares challenge them.

**Maharana Pratap: 5 **

Pratap catches a glimpse of the Castilian warriors training and orders his men to draw weapons and charge as he readies an arrow.

Hearing the noise being made El Cid gets up and turns to face the hill and spots the Indian warriors charging them. Thinking that these are some Moors El Cid yells at his men to ready up for battle.

Pratap releases an arrow and one Castilian knight is hit in his throat. The man clutches his throat gagging on the arrow before he falls over dead.

**El Cid: 4 - Maharana Pratap: 5**

El Cid picks up his crossbow and readies a bolt and takes aim at one of the charging Rajputs. He fires the crossbow and one Indian warrior falls over with the bolt hitting him in the eye as blood spurts from the wound.

**El Cid: 4 - Maharana Pratap: 4**

El Cid and Pratap toss their bows aside and draw their swords and charge alongside their men. The Rajputs and Castilians meet in a clash of steel. One Rajput wielding a lance duels with a Castilian armed with a misercorde. The Indian warrior goes in for a twirl with his lance around causing the Castilian to back up to avoid being hit in the face.

The Rajput jumps with another twirl and manages to hit the Castilian in his armor unfazing him. The Castilian charges forth and tackles the Rajput to the ground and brings his misericorde and stabs him repeatedly before bringing the blade to the Indian's throat thrusting straight through the neck.

**El Cid: 4 - Maharana Pratap: 3**

He gets back onto his feet and turns when suddenly Pratap swings his khanda and hits the Spaniard on the side of his head through the helmet knocking over and cracking his skull from the force of the swing.

Before the Spaniard can recover Pratap brings his khanda down and cuts deep into his face.

**El Cid: 3 - Maharana Pratap: 3**

Pratap and El Cid watch their last remaining men battle it out. A Rajput swings his khanda at a Spaniard who ducks under the swing and swings his own misericorde in retaliation but the Rajput jumps with a twirl and quickly swings his khanda hitting the man in his side.

The Spaniard responds with a desperate thrust the makes the Rajput jump back and bring his khanda in an overhead swing that dents the Spaniard's helmet dazing him.

The Rajput slips on his dagger katar and stabs the man in his face before working on his stomach.

**El Cid: 2 - Maharana Pratap: 3**

Angered at seeing another soldier fall El Cid draws his Colada and charges straight at the Rajput and before the Indian could turn he stabs him through the back of his armor skewering his heart. El Cid pushes the Rajput off his sword.

**El Cid: 2 - Maharana Pratap: 2 **

The last Spaniard bravely charges Pratap with his misericorde. Pratap stands his ground and the Spaniard thrusts his blade only for Pratap to jump to the side and thrust his scissor katar through his back. Pratap twists it before kicking the corpse to the ground.

**El Cid: 1 - Maharana Pratap: 2 **

El Cid watches his last man die. Filled with anger he charges over with Tizona drawn only for the last Rajput to jump out in front of him. He attempts to swing his khanda but Cid dodges the blow and with one mighty swing of his Tizona decapitates the man in a bloody spectacle sending his head flying several feet.

**El Cid: 1 - Maharana Pratap: 1**

With the deed done El Cid turns to face his last opponent.

Pratap eyes El Cid closely. Both warriors wielding their signature swords in hand. Unintimidated by the large sword Pratap raises his dhal in front and charges the fearless El Cid who waits for the right moment. When Pratap comes within arm's reach El Cid thrusts his Tizona out and the blade penetrates half way through the shield and cuts into Pratap's forearm.

Feeling the sudden jolt of pain Pratap let's his shield go and twirls around El Cid and brings his khanda down. The sword hits Cid's helmet and dazes him briefly giving Pratap the chance to swing his blade again and manages to strike Cid in his side.

Feeling the pain of a broken rib the Spaniard does not give in to the pain and responds with a mighty swing with the Tizona. Pratap only dodges the swing and swings his khanda and it strikes Cid in his arm, however the chainmail blocks it from cutting his arm off.

Royally pissed off El Cid kicks Pratap away and while his foe is stumbling he thrusts his Tizona out and manages to get the Indian warrior in his side cutting deep into his hip.

Pratap screams in pain and draws his katars. He brings the katars down and ensnares the Tizona and both get into a struggle for control of the blade. Pratap eventually manages to twist the blade enough that Cid is forced to relinquish his grip.

With his opponent temporarily weaponless Pratap twirls toward the Spaniard and thrusts his dagger katar into El Cid's side cutting deep into it.

Ignoring the immense pain Cid draws his last remaining blade, the Colada and responds with his own thrust aimed at Pratap's face but the Indian warrior moves it out of the way in time to only receive a gash on his cheek.

Desperate to kill his foe Cid swings his Colada in a low sweep only for the Rajput leader to jump over the sword and elbows him in the face.

Seeing his opponent stumble back clutching his nose Pratap charges in quickly and suddenly El Cid has the energy to jump out of the way. Cid swiftly brings his Colada and stabs Pratap again in the side before kicking him to the ground. Pratap clutches his fresh wound as a shadow looms over him.

"Usted fue un digno rival." El Cid says as he raises his Colada in the air.

Pratap suddenly springs up and Cid freezes mid swing. He gasps in pain and looks down to see the dagger katar through his stomach.

Pratap twists it before thrusting it again into Cid's chest and causes him to cough up blood. He follows up by stabbing Cid in the armpit with his scissor katar and opens it slicing the arm clean off before kicking El Cid to the ground.

Standing tall over his injured adversary Pratap looks into his eyes before saying ''haan, aap dushman ko haraane ke yogy hain.''

Pratap thrusts his scissor katar down onto El Cid's mouth. The Spaniard screams in pain before being permanently silenced when the scissor katar opens and slices his head clean in half at the mouth.

**El Cid: 0 - Maharana Pratap: 1**

Stepping away from the body Pratap looks at it for a moment before nodding his head in respect. He raises his bloodied katar into the air before yelling in victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Maharana Pratap

**Maharana Pratap: 549**

Khanda: 140

Barcha Lance: 108

North Indian Composite Bow: 56

Katar: 245

**El Cid:**** 451**

Colada: 141

Tizona: 210

Crossbow: 29

Misericorde: 71

**X-Factors**

Endurance: 91/Endurance: 80

Strategy: 82/Strategy: 90

Influence: 89/Influence: 71

Logistics: 88/Logistics: 88

Physicality: 88/Physicality: 80

Generalship: 86/Generalship: 85

Troop Discipline: 91/Troop Discipline: 88

**Armor Failure Rate**

Chainmail Hauberk: 35.4% - Coat of 10,000 Nails: 20.3%

Steel Helmet: 3.1% - Steel Helmet: 3.2%

No Shield - Dhal Shield: 4.9%

_After a battle between two of history's most revered and influential leaders. Maharana Pratap wins it all with 54.9%. His superior trained troops, short, long, special weapons and armor allowing him to defeat El Cid, his katar being the most deadly weapon in the simulations. El Cid did not let him win easily as his won over 45.1% of the battles with the Tizona as his most deadly weapon behind the katar._

''What tipped the scale in Pratap's favor was his superior physical conditioning and his more trained and disciplined troops. That plus his superior armor allowed him to win it.'' Geoff explained

''If you have the better armor, troops and weapons in general it makes sense you win.'' Dorian added

''El Cid was definitely a hard opponent for Pratap to take down, however Pratap had a better sword, better long range weapons and that katar combined with his gatka training and armor proved too much for El Cid to handle. It's a hard earned victory for Pratap.'' Barry concluded

(Maharana Pratap begins the long trek back to India, strapped to his back is El Cid's Tizona, a blade so impressive he will have it mass produced and issued to his Rajput's in their future battles with the Mughals, Pratap turns looks at El Cid's corpse and nods before walking off.)

**El Cid Translation:** ''You were a worthy opponent.''

**Maharana Pratap Translation:** ''Yes, an opponent worthy of defeating you.''

XXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior: Remastered'. Two highly trained and elite special forces units go to battle._

Sayeret Matkal: Israel's premiere special forces group who neutralize terrorists dedicated to destroying the Jewish nation.

vs.

Spetsnaz: Russia's cold blooded killing machines and spearhead of the Russian Ground Forces.

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**_


	48. Sayeret Matkal vs Spetsnaz

Sayeret Matkal: Israel's premiere special forces unit trained to neutralize any threat posed to the Jewish nation.

(A squad of Sayeret Matkal operators press their way through a narrow urban environment while exchanging gunfire with Hezbollah militants.)

vs.

Spetsnaz GRU: Mother Russia's elite special forces soldiers and spearhead of the Russian Ground Forces.

(Spetsnaz operatives engage Chechen rebels during the Battle of Grozny. The rebels fall to their precise shooting and are soon taken out.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two highly trained and highly motivated special forces units._

**Sayeret Matkal**

Circa: 2010

Created: 1957

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 180 lbs.

Force size: Classified

Role: Raid, Hostage Rescue

**Spetsnaz GRU**

Circa: 2010

Created: 1950

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 175 lbs.

Force size: Classified

Role: Special Reconnaissance, Direct Action

''This is a special forces match fans have been wanting to see for 8 years since the show started. Two elite special forces units finally meet to do battle with one another. Israel's Sayeret Matkal will meet the Spetsnaz special forces unit of the Russian Federation. Both these soldiers are superhuman and have earned their reputations and place amongst top tier special forces groups.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen said, ''Looking at these two units, they can be considered equals, but one side is that the Israeli's are much more motivated to fight whereas the Spetsnaz training encourages death to make sure only ones who have the heart can pass it, their training literally turns recruits into a cold blooded killing machine. It's the different mindsets with these two units that might mean the difference between victory and defeat.''

''I'm giving my edge to the spetsnaz. Their recruits go through some insane training which openly encourages casualties to weed out the weak and ensure only the best soldiers make it through.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said.

''I think the Sayeret Matkal is going to take this. They are better motivated to fight in defense of their homeland and are constantly battling militants which gives them more combat experience than the spetsnaz.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered.

_Sayeret Matkal serves as one of Israeli's main Special Forces units which specializing largely in reconnaissance for obtaining intelligence, as well as counter-terrorism, direct action and hostage rescue beyond Israeli's borders._

''Israel is surrounded by enemies. They needed a unit that would be highly trained and able to deal with such threats. That's what the Sayeret Matkal do. Defending their homeland one a daily basis gives them so much combat experience and are deserving of respect.''

_The greatest success for the Sayeret Matkal occured in 1976 with Operation Entebbe in which they successfully rescued more than 100 Air France passengers hijacked and flown to Uganda by PFLP-EO terrorists, killing fifty-two terrorists while losing only one operative and three hostages._

"Their success rate has earned them comparisons to such renowned units as Delta Force, Navy S.E.A.L.s and the S.A.S., they are truly a force to be reckoned with. They finish first and do everything in their power to get each and every one of their men out alive. The Spetsnaz will be in for one of the most challenging tests they've ever had the fortune...or misfortune of taking.'' Barry explained.

_Israel's elite soldiers go into battle with an arsenal of top quality weapons they use to fiercely defend their homeland._

Melee: Ka-bar

Short Range: Glock 19

Mid-Range: Remington Model 870

Long Range Assault: IWI TAR-21

Long Range Sniper: M89SR

Explosive: M26A2 Grenade

Martial Arts: Krav Maga

_Today they will go up against a special forces unit who are near mythical in the world of counter-terrorism._

_Founded just before the Cold War in response to the formation of other special forces units, the highly secretive Spetsnaz, or 'special purpose' troops, initially acted as reconnaissance and diversionary forces, they would later be subjected to going behind enemy lines to commit acts of sabotage, assassination and stealing enemy information during times of war, most famously during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. Since then they have fought in both Chechen wars and successfully carried out several famed hostage rescues._

''These guys are literal machines made for pain. They won't stop until they've completed their mission even if it kills them.''

_During Soviet times, Spetsnaz GRU operatives would have to complete training that included the following: weapons handling, rappelling, explosives training, marksmanship, counter-terrorism, airborne training, hand-to-hand combat, climbing (alpine rope techniques), diving, underwater combat, long-range marksmanship, emergency medical training, and demolition._

''It's that level of intensity and and their countless success that have had them compared to the S.A.S., Sayeret Matkal and Delta Force. The Israelis will be in a battle of a lifetime.'' Barry finished.

_The cold blooded killing machines took down enemies with weapons that suited their thuggish behavior._

Melee: NRS-2

Short Range: MP-443 Grach

Mid-Range: Saiga-12

Long Range Assault Rifle: AN-94

Long Range Sniper Rifle: OTs-03 SVU

Explosive: RGD-5 Grenade

Martial Arts: Systema

_Both units used deadly knives when things got up close and personal. Up first will be the Spetsnaz GRU with their favored knife._

Spetsnaz operative Sonny Puzikas walks over with his knife. ''Good morning comrades, here I have the NRS-2 special scout knife, it is a survival knife with a built-in single-shot shooting mechanism design to fire a 7.62x42mm cartridge for up to 25 meters. In addition it has a 6 inch steel blade used for stabbing or throwing."

''And here we have two Sayeret Matkal operatives here. Stab the living shit out of the first one and we'll have the second one make its way toward you simulating a running opponent.'' Geoff explained.

''Yeah no problem.'' Sonny answered.

Sonny stands ready with his blade, Geoff gives the thumbs up and Sonny lunges at the first torso violently stabbing it in the gut before working his way up the chest and stabbing it one final time in the head.

''Second target, begin running towards him!'' Geoff called out to Barry who was using a remote control for the second torso.

The second torso speeds it's way towards Sonny, Sonny continues his assault on the first target and halts his stabbing, he points the knife at the second torso and presses the button and the round fires hitting the second torso in the forehead bringing it to a stop.

''Geez man, you put some rage into the first guy.'' Geoff said as Dorian walks over.

''Your first target we see multiple stab wounds in the gut and chest, these all combined will kill him and your stab to the head is self explanatory. Your second guy has that round from your knife straight in his head hitting the brain, so the last thing he ever saw was you pointing the knife at him and boom, his world went black.''

''But if you shoot, you might miss and you've basically given me an extra bullet to kill you with.'' Sayeret Matkal operative Eyal Kanarik said.

''I still have my hands...'' Sonny replied showing no emotion.

_To answer the challenge, Sayeret Matkal slices back with a tried and trusted fighting knife._

''I bring the KA-BAR combat knife. It is similar to the Bowie knife with a 7-inch clip point blade made from 1095 carbon steel and has a handle with a grip made from leather washers. It has an overall length of 11 inches and weighs about 1.5 kilograms." Eyal said presenting his knife.

''We will run the same test as we did with Sonny, 2 targets to kill.'' Geoff said.

Eyal gets into position and as he gives Geoff the thumbs up signaling that he is ready.

''Alright Eyal, on 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff calls out.

The first torso makes it's way towards Eyal, with a mighty war cry, Eyal plunges the blade into it's skull before slicing it's neck repeatedly nearly severing the head then kicking it over. Turning to face the second torso, he charges with a war cry and tackles the torso to the ground and thrusts his knife into it's chest repeatedly before stabbing it in the throat and leaving the blade in it.

''Jesus Eyal, talk about rage.'' Dorian laughed as he walked over.

''So for the first torso Eyal I see one thrust into the skull which will cut into the brain cutting off all signals, he's dead the right when you stab him. The other slashes to the neck would've killed him quick because you severed all the veins and arteries within the neck getting yourself another kill. Your second target those thrusts in the chest alone won't kill unless you hit the vital organs but judging by the amount of bleeding I see, he'll be dead if he doesn't get his ass to a hospital. The single stab to the neck would've cut an artery or vein which would kill him unless he gets medical help.''

_After a gory display of both knives, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I'm giving it to the Spetsnaz.'' Geoff started off, ''Their knife has that hidden surprise with the bullet and it will catch the Israelis completely off guard in a melee fight.''

''Agreed, there is no way the Israelis can get around the range advantage of the NRS-2 unless the Spetsnaz misses his shot but I doubt that will happen. So edge NRS-2.'' Dorian added.

''Edge NRS-2 for the same reasons you guys have provided and not to mention Spetsnaz never miss.'' Barry finished.

_For melee weapons, the edge goes to the Spetsnaz GRU for the NRS-2._

_Coming up, two well known pistols go to toe to, then later Barry will gauge the x-factors and the battle between two of the best special forces units begins!_

XXXXXX

_Now we test the preferred sidearms of both special forces soldiers. Up first will be the Sayeret Matkal with their Glock 19._

Eyal and Sonny walk over to present their pistols to the panelists.

"Hello men, I bring the Glock-19, it's an Austrian-made semiautomatic pistol that served as a replacement for the Walther P38 and is a popular brand with military and law enforcement agencies all around the world. It holds up to 15 rounds and has an effective range of 55 yards."

''Very good, and you Sonny?'' Barry asked.

''I bring in the MP-443 Grach, it has been the standard issue sidearm of the Russian Federation since 2006. It's semi-automatic with a rate of fire of 40-45 rounds per minute and an effective firing range of 50 meters. It uses 9x19mm rounds and has an 18 round magazine, 3 more rounds than the Glock 19.''

_To test out the skill of our shooters, Geoff has set up a night infiltration course in a kill house where our experts will engage 3 targets and a terrorist leader in the darkness, the experts will be given one magazine and assisted with night optics. Eyal will be up first._

''Okay Eyal, on 3...2...1...Go!''

Eyal kicks the door down and immediately spots his first target, he fires 3 rounds into the target before proceeding quickly down the hallway, the target ''jumps'' out and Eyal reacts quickly and puts it down with one round to the head. Proceeding further down the hallway, he makes it to the room at the end and prepares to breach it. He kicks the door down and spots the last two targets, wasting no time he aims at the third target and fires 5 rounds into it before emptying his magazine into the terrorist leader.

''Time!'' Geoff calls out.

''Alright, let's see what we have here.'' Doctor Dorian said making his way into the killhouse.

''Your first target has 3 rounds in his chest, he's got a collapsed lung and one round struck him in the heart killing him instantly. Your target down here you simply shot one bullet into his head right through the forehead, do I need to explain? In the room here with your last two targets, the third guy has 2 in the chest and 3 to his head, obviously dead and your terrorist leader here is riddled to the bone with lead so he's dead on arrival.''

''Think you can match him Sonny?'' Barry asked.

''I can do the same in less time.'' Sonny replied.

Sonny loads in his magazine and stands by the door and turns on his nigh optics. Geoff gives the thumbs up and Sonny kicks the door down. As soon as he walks into the hallway the first target pops up and Sonny reacts with blinding speed takes the target down with 3 rounds. Proceeding down the hallway. The second target busts through the door and with quick thinking, Sonny puts it down effortlessly with 4 to the chest. Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, Sonny opens the door and fires 3 rounds into the third target before emptying the rest of the magazine into the final target.

Doctor Dorian walks inside to check the carnage.

''I'm seeing 3 targets in his body with one lodged in his face over here, do I need to explain? He's dead instantly with just that one bullet. Your second target took 4 rounds to the chest and all those combined will kill him pretty darn quick. Moving on to the last two, I'm seeing multiple shots in the chest, neck and the leader has one in his face. Death awaits them.''

''Eyal I clocked in 55 seconds for your time and Sonny I have 53 seconds for you. No real difference, you both did excellent.'' Geoff commented.

_After a display of both pistols, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''It's a close comparison between these two, they both performed evenly well in the testing and we saw identical kills in both scenarios. I think I'll have to call this one even.'' Geoff started off.

''I think I'll give the edge to the MP-443 Grach.'' Dorian countered, ''It has more bullets in it's magazine plus other factors such as range and muzzle velocity. Both pistols have about the same range but the Grach has a higher muzzle velocity meaning the Spetsnaz will put their targets down quicker.''

''I'll agree with Doc on this one Geoff. The Grach's muzzle velocity and it's larger magazine capacity gives it an edge over the Glock.'' Barry added.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Spetsnaz GRU for the MP-443 Grach._

_Coming up, two lethal shotguns blast away the competition._

XXXXXX

_Now both units reveal the shotguns they used to blow terrorists away. Up first will be the Spetsnaz with their monster of a weapon._

''Sonny, what do you bring for us today?'' Barry asked.

''Comrades, I bestow upon you the Saiga-12, it's a Kalashnikov-patterned shotgun. It is semi-automatic, uses a 10-round detachable box magazine and weighs 8 pounds.''

''Very well, and you Eyal?'' Barry asked.

''I bring in the Remington Model 870. It's a pump-action shotgun, it usually holds 8 shells in it's tubular magazine and weighs 7 pounds."

_To test out the shotguns, the panelists head toward Fort Benning's shotgun range, our experts will engage several pop up targets to gauge reaction speed from our experts and to also test out the range of each weapon._

''Alright guys, we have four pop up targets here, several will pop up at the same time and from that we will see your reaction speed and you both have to kill every target that pops up. Sonny you're up first.'' Geoff said.

After loading in his magazine, Sonny takes aim and stands ready.

''On 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff called out.

With the sound of the buzzer, the first two targets pop up, reacting quickly Sonny takes them both down in less than 2 seconds, the third target pops up at 40 yards and Sonny aims and fires, the target going down. The fourth target pops up and Sonny wastes no time in putting it down. Finally all four targets pop up in unison and to everybody's surprise, Sonny puts them all down in less than 3 seconds before calling time.

''Some of the best shooting we've seen on this show thus far, good work Sonny.'' Geoff commented.

''Impressive shooting, I don't need to put my gloves on to assess such an obvious result, all dead.'' Dorian said pointing out to the targets.

''I can beat it.'' Eyal said in a cocky tone.

Eyal readies his shotgun and gets into position.

''On 3...2...1...Take 'em out!'' Geoff called out.

The buzzer sounds and the first two targets pop up. Aiming his weapon Eyal effortlessly takes them both down. With his third and fourth target popping up respectively, Eyal skillfully takes them down in no time flat, however with all four targets popping simultaneously, Eyal aims and hits the first one and pumps his weapon before aiming at the second one, he goes for the third and hits it but when he goes to pump his weapon the fourth target goes back into the ground.

Slumping in disappointment, Eyal walks over to our panelists to review the footage.

''You missed one guy but don't let it get to you, every other shot you've made were all kill shots and that's what matters.'' Dorian reassured.

''Doc, he didn't kill everyone, that was the objective, Sonny managed to do it but it's obvious why.'' Geoff said.

_After a display of both shotguns, where do our panelists stand?_

''I see equal skill with both experts when they wielded their weapons. Sonny got done in less than 11 seconds whereas Eyal finished, well almost finished in 20 seconds. Based on the time alone I give my edge to the saiga-12.'' Geoff started off.

''I agree and give this to the saiga-12, it's a magazine fed weapon and the semi-auto capabilities of it will enable the soldier wielding it to overpower the Remington.'' Dorian added.

''I find myself agreeing with you gentlemen, edge saiga-12.'' Barry finished.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Spetsnaz GRU for the saiga-12._

_Coming up, both soldiers bring out their favorite assault rifles._

XXXXXX

_Now our warriors bring out their favored assault rifles._

Eyal and Sonny walk over to the panelists with their rifles in hand.

''Here I have the IWI Tavor TAR-21. It's a bull-pup assault rifle chambered with the 5.56x45mm NATO. It weighs 7 pounds, has a muzzle velocity of 2,986 feet per second, uses 30-round detachable box magazines and has an effective firing range of 550 meters.'' Eyal explained.

''Very good, and you Sonny?'' Barry asked turning to face the Russian man.

''Well comrades, I bring in the AN-94, it's an assault rifle of Russian origins meant to replace the AK-74 weapons series currently issued to all Russian ground forces. Spetsnaz units have access to this weapon. It weighs 8 pounds, uses 30-round detachable box magazine with a muzzle velocity of 2,063 feet per second and an effective firing range of 700 meters. Oh and did I mention this weapon can fire in fasts 2-round bursts meaning a nice and tight shot group and it will aid in piercing body armor. Lastly it fires the 5.45x39mm cartridge.''

_To test out the effectiveness of both assault rifles, our team heads out to the U.S. Army Rangers urban operations range where we've set up a killhouse containing 5 targets._

''Alright gents, here we've set up this killhouse where we will have you infiltrate and kill all the guys inside, the fifth guy will represent a terrorist leader so make sure he's dead. Got it?'' Geoff explained.

''Yes sir.'' Eyal and Sonny replied with a nod.

''Eyal, you're up first.'' Barry said.

Eyal gets into position and loads in his magazine and approaches the window.

''Okay, on 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff called out.

Eyal peeks into the window and spots his first target sitting on the bed, aiming at it he puts 3 rounds into it's back before making his way into the building. Reaching the other door at the end of the room, he kicks it down and spots his second target and fires several rounds into it's chest. The third target pops up on the bed and Eyal quickly puts it down with one round to the head.

''He's getting through this smoothly.'' Barry commented.

Reaching the next doorway, he quickly moves in before spotting his fourth target and fires 6 rounds into it's chest before firing one last one into it's head. Spotting the terrorist leader, Eyal empties the rest of his magazine into it before his weapon clicks empty.

''Time! 1 minute 34 seconds Eyal.'' Geoff said.

The team makes their way into the killhouse to assess the damage.

''Your first targets I'm seeing 3 into the back and those are hitting his lungs dropping him pretty quick, if he doesn't get help he's dead. Your second target takes multiple rounds into the chest liquefying his internal organs, another kill. Your third target is pretty obvious, one to the head did the job spilling his brains all over his bed. Your fourth target took 6 rounds in his chest, he's just like the second guy and for your terrorist leader, he is riddled to the bone with bullets, his organs are liquefied so he's dead.'' Dorian explained.

''I can do just the same amount of carnage except I can breeze through it smoother comrade.'' Sonny said patting Eyal on the back.

''Aw geez.'' Eyal said sarcastically.

Sonny grabs his AN-94 and loads in his first magazine but doesn't take the starting position against the wall where the window is.

''Sonny what are you doing?'' Geoff asked.

''Trust me comrade, just go on and give me the go.'' Sonny said with a smile.

''Well okay, 3...2...1...Go!" Geoff says.

Sonny jogs towards the window and elegantly jumps through it while firing his weapon, the first target taking bullets before Sonny fires one last round into it's head. Getting up off the floor, Sonny kicks the door before darting in quickly and firing his weapon at the second target blowing the head head clean off before extending his leg out and ducking gracefully before firing 4 rounds into the third target. He makes his way to the doorway leading into the room where the final two targets are, Rushing into the room, Sonny fires 5 rounds into the fourth target before twirling and landing on the ground and aims at the last target emptying the rest of his magazine into it.

''Time! 1 minute and 29 seconds for your overall time, nice work Sonny.'' Geoff called out.

''Okay guys, for the first target I'm seeing several rounds in his chest and due to the superior stopping power of your weapon you really needed at least two to put the man down, you finished it off with a round to the head blowing his brains out all over the wall. Your second target, it's quite obvious, no head means he's dead. Your third target here has four in the chest, another guaranteed kill. Finally your fourth target has 5 in the chest killing him pretty quick, and your terrorist leader took more than 10 rounds in his body turning his organs into mush, another kill.'' Dorian said.

''Sonny you got 1 minute and 29 seconds and Eyal you got 1 minute and 34 seconds, not a real difference there but Sonny did breeze through it faster but overall you both killed all targets.'' Geoff said.

''Those were some sweet moves too Sonny.'' Barry commented earning a nod from the man.

_After testing both assault rifles, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I'm torn between the two assault rifles. They both performed excellent and killed all their targets. I will call it even on this one.'' Barry started.

''I totally agree with you Barry, the AN-94 has the reliability and the stopping power backing it up whereas the TAR-21 seems more accurate and has a bit more range going for it. Those two pros put these two on an even playing field. So even here.'' Geoff added.

''I disagree and go with the AN-94, stopping power and reliability will always win my heart.'' Dorian countered.

''Dude, it's even like me and Barry just explained...'' Geoff complained.

''Gentlemen,with the AN-94, you talk about reliability and take down power, with the TAR-21 and it's bull-pup design allows superb use indoors and you have accuracy and range. To me, it's even.'' Barry said settling the score.

_In long range assault rifles, both warriors are even._

_Coming up, both units reveal their favorite sniper rifles._

XXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both special forces units to reveal their favored sniper rifles._

''Alright gents, what do you bring for us today?'' Barry asked.

''I bring the OTs-03 SVU, it is a bullpup configuration of the Dragunov SVD sniper rifles. It weighs 7 pounds, fires the 7.62x54mmR cartridge, has an effective firing range of 1,200 meters with a muzzle velocity of 830 meters per second and uses 10-round detachable box magazines.'' Sonny said presenting his weapon.

''Very nice, and you Eyal?'' Barry said turning to him.

''I have the M89SR. It's a bull-pup design. It weighs 9 pounds, fires the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, it has an effective range of 400 meters with a muzzle velocity of 855 meters per second and uses a 10-round detachable box magazine.'' Eyal explained

_To test out the snipers, Geoff has set up a hostage rescue situation. Our experts will engage three targets outside scattered across the area hidden from plain sight, one which will represent a counter-sniper, the fourth one inside the building with the hostage. Each expert will have one magazine. To add difficulty, the hostage will directly block the fourth target._

''Okay, Sonny you're up first.'' Geoff said.

Sonny walks to the set sniper position and loads in his magazine.

''On 3...2...1...Fire at will!'' Geoff called out.

Sonny peeks into the scope and spots his first target behind a set of columns. Taking his time to get the reticule on target, he squeezes the trigger and the weapon fires, the target's head exploding in a gory spectacle earning cheers from the panelists. Scanning for his second target, he catches a glimpse of it hidden behind several barrels. Taking aim directly at the barrel, Sonny fires the weapon and the round goes through the barrel and the target goes down taking it to the chest.

''Excellent penetration power of that round, perfectly demonstrated.'' Barry said excitedly.

Sonny continues his hunt for the third target and scans the woodline, seeing a glint of the counter-sniper's scope, Sonny wastes no time in firing at it and the round goes straight through the scope blowing out the back of the target's skull. Placing his reticule on the hostage, he moves his sight a quarter of an inch to the right of the target, satisfied, he fires and the hostage taker goes down, it's head blown in half.

''Time! 2 minutes and 1 seconds. Good job Sonny.'' Geoff said.

The panelists walk over to check the aftermath.

''Okay now guys, for Sonny's first target It's quite self-explanatory, you blew his head off. Looking over the second target here, the cartridge's stopping power was enough to have this single round kill this man, the chest shot would tear his chest cavity apart so he's gone. Moving on to the counter sniper over herem one round through the scope and eye, good-bye guy. Lastly, the hostage taker has half his head missing, that round just obliterated this half of his skull. All kills.'' Dorian said

''And the hostage himself alive! Good job Sonny.'' Geoff commented.

''Some nice shooting there buddy boy but I'll show you how Israelis do it.'' Eyal said.

Eyal gets into position and loads his magazine and looks to Geoff for the signal.

''Alright Eyal, 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff called out.

Eyal peers into his scope and spots his first target nestled between two cars, he gets it in his reticule and fires off a round, the round breaking through the window of the first car and hitting the target in it's side knocking against the other car with a thud. Hunting for his second target, he spots a glint of the scope in a window behind several barrels, he adjusts his aim and satisfied, he fires. The round flies straight between the barrels and goes straight through the scope blowing out the back of the counter sniper's head. He spots his third target and wastes no time in putting it down with a round to the skull. He then sets his sights on the hostage taker and quickly pulls the trigger, however he makes a mistake and hits both the hostage and hostage taker.

''Oh, that doesn't look good.'' Dorian commented.

''Alright Eyal, 1 minute and 50 seconds!'' Geoff calls out.

The team makes their way over to assess the damage.

''Alright Eyal, I want to cut this evaluation short, your three targets outside are all dead, the first took a round to the shoulder which would definitely kill him the second took one through the scope and eye blowing his brains out painting the wall here in his blood. The third guy's head exploded sending brains and bits of skull all over the place. However, you fired too quickly and you grazed the hostage and killed the hostage taker.'' Dorian explained.

''Eyal man, we said not to harm the hostage, why did you fire too quickly?'' Geoff asked.

''I wanted to blow the guy away as fast as I can and I stilled killed the hostage taker so it doesn't matter.'' Eyal replied.

''Well at least you didn't kill the guy.'' Barry added.

_After each demonstration of both snipers, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''This is a close call here, both fire powerful cartridges and are both bullpup weapons. They killed all their targets in one shot and the hostage was saved in each scenario, well injured in Eyal's case but still I'm calling this one even.'' Geoff said.

''I agree, we saw kills every time each sniper's round hit a target and while the OTs-03 does possess more range, It's still not enough to give it an edge over the M89SR, so I'll go even as well.'' Dorian added.

''I find myself agreeing gents, even for me as well.'' Barry finished.

_In long range sniper rifles, our warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, we conclude weapon testing with a bang and then later, we compare the martial arts of both special forces units._

XXXXXX

_Now we bring out the explosive weapons our warriors used in battle. Since we've already tested the RGD-5 Grenade in 'Hells Angels vs. Russian Bratva' we will only test out the grenade used by Sayeret Matkal._

The team heads over to the Fort Benning Malone 1 Hand Grenade Range.

''Alright Eyal, what grenade do you use in combat situations?'' Barry asked.

''We used this grenade here Barry. The M26 is a fragmentation hand grenade made by the United States. The M26 is a fragmentation grenade developed by the United States military. It entered service around 1952 and was used in combat during the Korean War. Its distinct lemon shape led it to being nicknamed the "lemon grenade. It has an explosive payload of Composition B and a 5 second timed friction fuse.'' Eyal said holding his grenade.

_To test out the grenade's power and damage radius, the team has set up 6 torso's in a wedged formation in Pit 1._

'Alright well, you know the deal Eyal so let's get to it.'' Geoff said putting on his ear protection.

Eyal makes his way to his throwing position. The P.A. comes to life and Barry speaks into the microphone.

''Eyal, prepare to throw!'' Eyal pulls the pin and gets into a throwing pose.

''Throw!'' Barry calls out over the P.A.

Eyal hurls his grenade over the wall and after a few seconds, the grenade detonates and all targets are knocked over.

After the smoke clears the panelists make their way into the pit to gauge the damage.

''Nice, all 6 of these guys are killed from the dispersion pattern of the grenade, the guy closest to the blast would get the worst of it. The shrapnel is the killer in this here guys.'' Dorian said poking the torsos.

_After testing the M26, our panel now decides which explosive weapon takes the edge._

''Recalling the explosive power of the RGD-5 from 'Hells Angels vs. Russian Bratva', it is an under powered grenade whereas the M26A2 has a larger explosion are a larger kill zone as we've seen. So I'm giving my edge to the M26A2 Grenade.'' Geoff said.

''I completely agree, not much more even needs to be said, edge M26.'' Dorian seconded.

''M26A2 Grenade.'' Barry added.

_In explosive weapons, the edge goes to Sayeret Matkal for the M26A2 Grenade._

_Coming up, we finish by comparing the hand-to-hand fighting styles of both warriors._

XXXXXX

_Now we conclude testing by comparing the favored fighting styles of our warriors._

The team heads over to the Sand Hill Santiago Gym where our experts await them. To demonstrate this, cameraman Justin Bieber volunteers yet again to get his behind kicked.

''Alright, can you gentlemen give us a brief explanation of your martial arts?'' Barry asked.

''Systema is a Russian martial art Spetsnaz soldiers train endlessly in, it emphasizes in hand-to-hand combat, grappling, knife fighting and firearms training. There is also focus on striking and pressure point application. We do not use any set kata, so we literally roll with our punches comrades.'' Sonny explained.

Sonny hands Justin a knife. Justin attempts a thrust but Sonny catches his knife and smoothly maneuvers it out of Justin's grip and pretends to slit his throat with it. They reset positions and Justin goes in for a low thrust with the knife which Sonny blocks with one hand and knocks the knife out of his grip before placing his hand on Justin's head and spins Justin to the ground before delivering a punch to the head.

''Wow, very impressive, he fluidly and smoothly disarmed Justin and basically kills him with his own knife. The second move was very good as well, smooth disarming of Justin and adding a strike to the head to add damage, possibly knocking Justin unconscious.'' Dorian commented.

Sonny and Justin reset to starting positions and Justin attempts a kick which Sonny catches his leg and twirls both their bodies to the ground, just that Sonny is in control. As soon as they hit the ground Sonny delivers an elbow strike to Justin's face. Getting up, Justin attempts to punch Sonny only for him to grab his fist and uses the momentum to put Justin in position for a choke hold. For one last demonstration, Sonny hands Justin his AN-94, he holds Sonny at gunpoint and Sonny grabs his knife and twirls it around the muzzle of the weapon before moving it in a way that would've cut Justin in the wrist before pulling the rifle and Justin closer to him then stabbing him in the head.

''Very very nice and fluid movements. This martial arts is definitely designed to kill someone. It's lethal.'' Dorian said.

''Yes, systema also uses pressure points as well.'' Sonny said.

''Impressive Sonny. Now Eyal, can you briefly explain Krav Maga to us?'' Barry asked turning to face him.

''Yes, Krav Maga is a self-defense system developed for the Israel Defense Forces that consists of a wide combination of techniques sourced from aikido, judo, boxing and wrestling, along with realistic fight training. Krav Maga is known for its focus on real-world situations and its extremely efficient and brutal counter-attacks.

Justin walks over to Eyal with a pistol held against his forehead, Eyal back ups feigning fear before putting an arm on Justin's elbow joint and presses downwards. He follows up with several knee strikes to Justin's chest before disarming him and kicking him to the ground before pointing the pistol at him.

''A good display of speed with the knee strikes, in a real world situation you wouldn't have hesitated to pull the trigger on the man doing this to you.'' Dorian said earning a nod from Sonny, Geoff and Barry.

Eyal and Justin get back into their starting positions. Justin walks up to Eyal and grabs him by the collar of his uniform and Eyal responds with a swing of his elbow shattering Justin's jaw before kneeing him in the testicles putting him to the floor and making Justin squeal in pain. He finishes it off with a stomp on the head before kicking him and bringing his leg back striking Justin with the heel of his boot knocking the pop sensation out cold.

''Brutal, very brutal. A perfect tool to use against anyone willing to die.'' Dorian concluded.

The team exits the Gym to head to the Sand Hill Recreation Center for some Subway. The camera pans to Justin's broken and unconscious body.

_After a brutal display of both martial arts, which one takes the edge?_

''I have to call this one dead even. Both are very efficient at taking a dude down and can literally freaking kill you.'' Geoff started off.

''Agreed, the fluidity of both martial arts as well as their efficient take downs and disarming movements make them near equals. Even in my book as well.'' Dorian seconded.

''It will all fall down on the discipline of each soldier. Even.'' Barry concluded.

_In martial arts, both special forces units are dead even._

_Up next, Barry evaluates the x-factors and then after, Sayeret Matkal? Or Spetsnaz GRU? Which elite special forces unit will win?_

XXXXXX

''It's finally time to get these x-factors ready.'' Barry spoke up

''For training it was very tough, both go through extreme training programs. However, I ended up giving this to the Spetsnaz with a 95 because the training encourages death to weed out the weak and make sure only the toughest recruits make it. The Sayeret Matkal has a 94.''

''Up second is combat experience and the Spetsnaz and the Sayeret Matkal are rated even with a 78 each because they focus solely on the interests of their own countries.''

''Then there is extremism and these units are rated even again. The Israelis are fighting for the literal survival of their nation while the Spetsnaz won't stop until their mission is complete. Both wreak havoc among terrorists and they have a 90 each.''

''Fourth is motivation and this one goes to the Sayeret Matkal. They are fighting for all of Israel against their enemies hell bent on wiping them off the face of the Earth. The Sayeret Matkal has a perfect 100 to the Spetsnaz 90.''

''Fifth is physicality and I gave this one to the Spetsnaz because they go through very intense training which would condition their bodies to withstand and absorb inhuman amounts of pain. They have a 93 to the Sayeret Matkal's 91.''

''Last is martial arts. Both use two different fighting styles but they are taught to use it to kill if necessary. 90 for each.''

_Barry has just concluded the x-factor evaluation. Now we will run the simulator 1,000 times to see who emerges victorious pitting 5 Sayeret Matkal operatives against 5 Spetsnaz GRU soldiers._

_Israel_

(Sayeret Matkal operatives are seen ambushing a group of Hezbollah militants, the survivors are gunned down and none remain.)

_vs._

_Russia_

(Spetsnaz operatives engage Chechen Rebels in the battle of Grozny. the Chechens fall one by one before they are completely destroyed.)

_Counter-terrorist_

(Sayeret Matkal operatives sneak up to a group of unsuspecting Hezbolla militants and stealthily kill them with their ka-bars.)

_vs._

_Counter-terrorist_

(Spetsnaz soldiers barge into a building infested with Chechen rebels. After they gun down all of them on survivor is seen with a hostage. The Spetsnaz leader quickly draws his NRS-2 and fires the knife straight into the Chechen's neck.)

''In the end, one special forces unit will remain. Let's see gents!'' Barry said.

XXXXXX

The battle begins at a chemical weapons plant in the Israeli desert. Four Sayeret Matkal operatives are seen patrolling the compound while a fifth is on the highest catwalk with his M89SR scanning the desert for any enemies.

**Sayeret Matkal: 5**

Nearby in the desert covered by darkness, 5 Spetsnaz operatives are seen sneaking their way towards the plant, they are on orders from the Russian President to take the plant and gain a foothold on Israeli terroritory.

**Spetsnaz GRU: 5**

As they approach the plant, the Spetsnaz team leader orders his sniper to provide cover and he runs off to a nearby boulder and sets up his position at the base of it. The rest of the Russians advance forward slowly and unfortunately the Sayeret sniper spots them thanks to the shining of the moonlight.

Taking aim at one of the Russians, he aims for his head and after a few breaths, he fires and the Russian goes down with the back of his head blow out.

**Sayeret Matkal: 5 - Spetsnaz GRU: 4**

''Chyort! Snayper! The Spetsnaz team leader called out in panic. His men scramble for cover and the Spetsnaz leader radios his sniper.

Hearing the gunshot, the rest of the Israelis grab their weapons and run off ready to fight.

''YA videl vspyshku na vysokom podiume, vy mozhete uvidet' chto-nibud?'' The Spetsnaz leader speaks to his sniper.

The sniper scans the catwalk just as the sniper fires again, seeing the flash illuminate the Israeli, the Spetsnaz sniper then moves his sight reticule to where he saw the head and fires. A second later he sees a body roll over. The Israeli having taken a round straight through his scope and into his eye.

**Sayeret Matkal: 4 - Spetsnaz GRU: 4**

Radioing to his leader that he has taken out the sniper, the sniper runs over to join his comrades and they all advance to the front gate. They reach the front gate when they are suddenly fired upon by the waiting Israelis.

One spetsnaz soldier takes a round to this leg from an Israeli wielding a TAR-21 knocking him to the ground. He crawls behind cover and grabs an RGD-5 grenade, he pulls the pin and tosses it to wear the Israeli is positioned.

The Israeli sees the Russian jump out for a second and peeks out of cover to take him out but he is killed in the following explosion that sends his body flying forward.

**Sayeret Matkal: 3 - Spetsnaz GRU: 4**

The Spetsnaz soldier's victory is short lived when he tried to get up and get to where his comrades are but he is cut down in a volley of gunfire, his body twitches as multiple rounds impact his body before he falls over a bloody mess.

**Sayeret Matkal: 3 - Spetsnaz GRU: 3**

The rest of the Israelis decide to retreat and regroup and they then take off into the weapons plant. The Spetsnaz see them run and take off after them. They reach the center area and decide to split up to take the Israelis out. They head off in different directions and begin searching for the Israeli operatives.

The spetsnaz sniper makes his way into the second floor office building with his pistol and knife drawn, he hears movement in the next room and aims his pistol at the walls before shooting through them. Hearing the movement cease, he walks into it and suddenly a Sayeret Matkal operative grabs both his arms and knees him several times in the chest before knocking him against the wall.

The Russian struggles to break free and he manages to free his arms and blocks another knee strike from the Israeli before twisting his body and putting him to the ground.

He goes to apply a chokehold but the Israeli rolls over and slices him repeatedly in the side. Shoving his opponent against the wall, the Israeli slices the Russian several times across his face before stabbing him through the neck.

The spetsnaz operative can only look at his foe wide eyed as he dies. Lowering the corpse to the floor, the Israeli pats him on the head before making his way out of the office.

**Sayeret Matkal: 3 - Spetsnaz GRU: 2**

Meanwhile, the spetsnaz team leader is seen chasing one of the Israelis in the generator room. He peeks around the corner and spots a shadow, running from the generator to the next he then spots the Israeli crouching near a desk and opens fire on him with his AN-94.

The Israeli takes a round to the chest and is knocked back against the wall dropping his TAR-21 and clutching his wound.

Hearing his enemy groan in pain, the spetsnaz team leader walks up to the Israeli with his MP-443 Grach and fires it's entire magazine into the Israeli putting him down for good.

**Sayeret Matkal: 2 - Spetsnaz GRU: 2**

In another part of the facility, the spetsnaz second in command exchanges fire with the Sayeret team leader with his saiga-12. The Israeli peeks out of cover and fires back with his Remington 870 prompting the Russian to jump for cover.

The Israeli, seeing his opponent still in cover behind the other desk, reaches into his load carrier and takes out an M26, he pulls the pin and places it on the floor next to him and takes off out of the room.

The spetsnaz soldier sees him take off and fires off one blast before running after him only to be killed in a split second as the M26 detonates right next to his feet engulfing him in the explosion.

**Sayeret Matkal: 2 - Spetsnaz GRU: 1**

The spetsnaz leader prowls down a dimly lit hallway with his saiga-12 in front of him and as soon as he enters a rec room, the Israeli second in command jumps out and pins him to the wall and grabs his Glock, before the Israeli can fires the weapon at the Russian's head, the Russian headbutts the Israeli and proceeds to swipe the gun out of hand and follows up with several knee strikes to the chest.

He delivers another headbutt before twirling the dazed Israeli around and applies a joint lock. The Israeli struggles to break free but before he can, the spetsnaz leader grabs his NRS-2 and fires the single shot mechanism into the Israeli's head.

**Sayeret Matkal: 1 - Spetsnaz GRU: 1**

Slowly getting up, the spetsnaz leader looks at the dead Israeli, he then walks out and radios his men only to get static.

Sighing, he picks up his saiga-12 and begins prowling for the last Israeli. He make his way into the main building and as soon as he walks in he sees a figure moving on the opposite end of the hallway, The Israeli spots him first and opens fire with his TAR-21 causing the spetsnaz to duck for cover.

Hearing his weapon click empty, he drops it and runs into the restroom. The spetsnaz leader gives chase and pushes the bathroom door open only to be met with a bullet to the side from the Israeli's Glock 19

The Russian grunts in pain and slumps against the wall as the Israeli charges him with his ka-bar drawn. He thrusts the blade into the Russian's side and proceeds to put him in a choke hold.

Seeing no other way out, the Russian kicks backwards prompting the Israeli to let go and he grabs him in the arm and twists his body in an attempt to apply his own choke hold.

The Israeli sees this and as he twirls, he swings his elbow and catches the spetsnaz soldier in his chin knocking him back in pain. The Israeli follows up with another elbow strike only to be caught by the Russian who retaliates by twirling his own body around him and finally gets the choke-hold on the Israeli.

The Sayeret leader goes to break free and succeeds in breaking the choke-hold and spins around quickly and delivers a flurry of punches at the Russian before giving a final knee strike knocking him down to the ground. The Israeli then takes his knife and plunges it downward.

The Russian catches his hands just in time mere inches away from his face and both struggle for control of the ka-bar. The Israeli uses his last bit of strength to plunge the knife downward and the Spetsnaz moves his head out the way and the blade stabs in his shoulder. Grunting from the pain, the Russian then kicks his leg upwards and hits the Israeli in his chest knocking him backwards.

After recovering, both leaders stand and face each other one last time. They stare each other down, both battered and bruised up and ready to end the fight.

The Israeli thrusts his knife in a low thrust but the Russian blocks it with one hand and uses the other to knock the knife away. He then kicks the Israeli in his knee before placing one hand on the back of his head and uses his momentum against him while twisting his body around and pins his arms against his back.

Seeing his chance, he reaches over to grab his saiga-12 and brings it up to the Israeli's face and before he could react, his head his blown off.

**Sayeret Matkal: 0 - Spetsnaz GRU: 1**

The spetsnaz leader shoves the body forward as it falls face first onto the shower floors.

As the floor becomes stained red in both blood and obliterated brain matter, the victorious spetsnaz leader raises his shotgun into the air and yells ''Ya Spetsnaz!''

XXXXXX

Winner: Spetsnaz

**Spetsnaz GRU:** **516**

NRS-2: 8

MP-443 Grach: 17

Saiga-12: 43

AN-94: 244

OTs-03 SVU: 131

RGD-5 Grenade: 73

**Sayeret Matkal: 484**

Ka-bar: 2

Glock 19: 5

Remington Model 870: 21

IWI TAR-21: 242

M89SR: 130

M26A2 Grenade: 84

**X-Factors**

Training: 95/Training: 94

Combat Experience: 78/Combat Experience: 78

Extremism: 90/Extremism: 90

Motivation: 90/Motivation: 100

Physicality: 93/Physicality: 91

Martial Arts: 90/Martial Arts: 90

_After a battle between two highly trained special forces units, it would be the Spetsnaz who emerge victorious in a close battle scoring 51.6% of the kills. Their superior training coupled with their melee, short and mid-range weapons help sealing their victory. The Sayeret Matkal was very close behind with 48.4% of the kills. Th__eir IWI TAR-21 being the deadliest overall weapon._

''It was a very good match. The Spetsnaz managed to win it because they had the much harsher training which would leave them better physically than the Sayeret Matkal combined with their knife, pistol and shotgun which carried more bullets which makes a difference really.'' Geoff commented.

''In the end, the better weapons and much, much harsher training of the Spetsnaz helped them take it. It was so close and these soldiers deserve equal amounts of respect.'' Dorian added.

''Today this goes to the Spetsnaz. Sayeret Matkal, you'll get them next time, trust me on that one.'' Barry concluded with a smile.

(The Spetsnaz team leader is seen walking out of the plant just as various Russian armored vehicles, helicopters and infantry units make their way to the facility, now the invasion of Israel will soon begin. Seeing a group of medics he greets them and falls over unconscious. The battle against that fierce Israeli soldier having drained him completely as the medics rush over to take care of him.)

XXXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Remastered. It's a battle between two fierce warriors drive by their religions._

Sohei: Feudal Japan's elite warriors monks who's skill and prowess in battle make them legendary.

vs.

Knight Templar: Christianity's elite warrior class who used fear and terror to spread the Christian belief.

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**_

**Apologies to Zivon96 because he's Israeli...**


	49. Sohei vs Knight Templar

Sohei: Feudal Japan's elite warrior monks who's skill and prowess in battle made them revered legends.

(Several sohei are seen burning down the temple of a rival clan, the inhabitants inside helpless as the structure burns trapping them inside.)

vs.

Knight Templar: Christianity's most elite warriors who used fear and terror to spread their beliefs.

(A Knight Templar is seen clashing swords with a Saracen before breaking through his defense and slicing his head off with his broadsword.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR**!_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of history's most famous religious warriors._

**Sohei**

Circa: 1564 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: O-Yoroi, Cowl

**Knight Templar**

Circa: 1221 A.D.

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail w/ Plate, Great Helm

Geoff, Barry and Dorian gather around a table and gather weapons of both warriors and set them neatly on the table before gathering around it.

''Today we have an awesome match here. Two of the medieval world's most famous religious warriors go toe-to-toe as the Sohei warrior monk of feudal Japan duels with the Knight Templar of western Christianity. It's going to be a battle where neither warrior will fight until they win or die.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen says with a gleeful tone

''These two warriors are some of the best known religious soldiers in history. I think I have to give it to the Knight Templar though. He has greater reach with his lance and his armor seems to be more durable and he has a helmet whereas the Sohei isn't wearing one.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

''I think the Sohei can win. He is better trained with his weapons, has the better sword and he is quicker and he has the better long range weapon. I think the Sohei will vanquish the Knight Templar this time around.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian says

_The Sohei were Buddhist warrior monks of both medieval and feudal Japan. At certain points of history they held considerable power, obliging the imperial and military governments to collaborate. The prominence of the sohei rose in parallel with the ascendancy of the Tendai school's influence between the 10th and 17th centuries. The warriors protected land and intimidated rival schools of Buddhism, becoming a significant factor in the spread of Buddhism and the development of different schools during the Kamakura period._

''These guys had as much power as the samurai, they were just as used in battle and just as good a fighter as their Bushido counterparts. Though they do follow the Buddhist code. They kill if you are deemed a rival of Buddhism.''

_Warrior monks first appeared during the Heian period, when bitter political feuds began between different temples, different subsects of Buddhism, over imperial appointments to the top temple positions. Much of the fighting over the next four centuries was over these sorts of political feuds, and centered around the temples of Kyoto, Nara, and Ōmi, namely the Tōdai-ji,Kōfuku-ji, Enryaku-ji, and Mii-dera, the four largest temples in the country._

''They have build a legacy that is associated with their name. They have done unspeakable things in wars they've fought in that included burning down temples. The Knight Templar will be facing an opponent unlike any other he's seen.'' Barry explained

_The warrior monk protected his temple with a diverse arsenal of weapons._

Short Range: Tachi

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi

Special: Tanto

_But how will Japan's warrior monk fair against an equally similar foe who spreads his religion through fear?_

_The Knights Templar or simply as Templars, were among the wealthiest and most powerful of the Western Christian military orders and were prominent in Christian finance. The organisation existed for nearly two centuries during the Middle Ages. Officially endorsed by the Roman Catholic Church around 1129, the order became a favoured charity throughout Christendom and grew rapidly in membership and power. Templar knights, in their distinctive white mantles with a red cross, were among the most skilled fighting units of the Crusades._

_'_'They are most famous for their actions during the 3rd Crusade where they battled the Ayyubid Dynasty led by Saladin. The battle of Montgisard is their most famous battle where they defeated a force that greatly outnumbered them.''

_The Templar's existence was tied closely to the Crusades when the Holy Land was lost, support for the order faded. Rumors about the Templar's secret initiation ceremony created distrust, and King Philip IV of France, deeply in debt to the order, took advantage of the situation. Under pressure from King Philip, Pope Clement V disbanded the order in 1312. The abrupt disappearance of a significant player in European society gave rise to speculation, legend and legacy use of their name, which has kept the "Templar" name alive to the modern day._

''Their legacy among Christians forever lives on and will never die. They are tough, feared among their enemies and have similar goals with their Japanese foes. The Sohei is in for the fight of his life.'' Barry finished with a smile

_The fierce crusader charged into battle with weapons that painted the Holy Lands with the blood of his enemies._

Short Range: Broadsword

Mid-Range: Crusader's Lance

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Flail

_Both warriors used swords of different designs in which they relentlessly sliced and diced their enemies apart._

_We now review the testing of the katana from 'Samurai vs. Persian Immortal' which is similarly designed like the tachi and review the testing of the broadsword in 'Rajput vs. Knight'. After a debate between the panelists, an edge has been decided._

''I'm giving the edge to the tachi, It's made of a better metal giving it better sturdiness and it like the katana can slash and stab with deadly efficiency, Edge tachi.'' Geoff started off

''I agree, the broadsword hits a lot harder and can definitely bludgeon it's way past the O-Yoroi armor of the Sohei, but the Sohei is better trained with his sword and a sturdier sword helps out as well without it bending so much and will definitely penetrate the exposed chainmail portions of the Knight Templar's armor. Edge tachi.'' Dorian seconded

''I also find myself agreeing with you both, the broadsword has never really won us over from the amount of times we've tested it against similar swords. It bends much more meaning it would break more often than either the katana or tachi. Edge to the tachi.'' Barry added

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Sohei for the tachi._

XXXXXX

_When both warriors wanted to skewer their enemies with their polearms, both utilized different means to do so. First will be the Knight Templar with his trusted Crusader's lance. _

''The Crusader's lance was the favorite weapon of the Knight Templar when they were on horseback. It may not have a lot of piercing power behind it, it makes up for with it's sturdiness. They were usually 9 feet long and weighed 3 pounds.'' Dave Baker explains.

_To test the Crusader's lance, our team has set up a mounted Sohei on horseback. We will test out the ability of the lance's armor piercing capabilities against the O-Yoroi armor of the Sohei._

''Okay, everything looks to be about set and ready to go. Whenever you're ready, mount your horse and go ahead and charge yout target.'' Geoff says

Knight Templar expert and reenactor Winston Gloucester mounts his horse and waits for the signal from Geoff.

''On 3..2..1..CHARGE!''

Winston's horse gallops forward with incredible speed, he sees the target come closer and closer and as he approaches, he points his lance forward and it connects with the O-Yoroi armor and penetrates it before knocking it off it's horse before Winston is forced to release his grip from his lance and he rides away with a whoop.

The panelists walk over to inspect what damage has been done to the armor.

''Winston I'm impressed, you achieved over 4 inches of penetration with 2 inches in the body. It isn't necesarrily deep enough to kill this man, but regardless you still managed to pierce the armor and touch him underneath. Still a good display of armor penetration against armor that is battle tested. On a last note, if the lance's head didn't pierce enough to kill, then other factors such as him falling off his horse at an awkward angle snapping his neck or he can be trampled to death by his horse would kill him.

_Since we've already tested the naginata before, sohei expert Kento Ishihara will test his weapon against a mounted Knight Templar wearing it's signature armor of chainmail with plates._

''Robotic horse with Knight Templar will start moving...now!'' Geoff says

Kento stands firm with his naginata in the ready position, the mechanical horse slowly approaches Kento and as it comes within striking range, Kento thrusts his polearm into the chest of his target piercing through the chainmail just enough for him to give a further more forceful shove knocking the target off the horse.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''Impressive dismounting there Kento. I'm seeing just a tad bit of penetration into the chainmail portion of the armor here, about 2 and a half inches. Not enough to kill but like with what I said with the lance, he can fall at an awkward angle and snap his neck. Or you can finish him off with another weapon while he's stunned by the impact.

_Both warriors have shown the lethal capabilities of their polearms, which one do our experts believe has the edge?_

''This is a tough decision, on one end you have a weapon that is excellent at dismounting you whereas the other is a lance better used mounted and has the longer reach. It's a wash on this one for me guys.'' Geoff started off

''For me, I go with the crusader's lance, It has a much longer reach than the naginata allowing the Knight Templar to stay out of reach of it and with the lance's longer length, he can skewer the Sohei before he can even use his naginata to dismount him. Edge crusader's lance.

''I have to side with the crusader's lance on this one, it has the longer reach like doc said and since horseback is used for this match, it is in it's element whereas the naginata is better on foot. Edge crusader's lance.'' Barry finishes

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the knight templar for the crusader's lance._

XXXXXX

_When the battle moved to long range, both warriors utilized deadly bows to brings their enemies down._

_Since we've already tested both the yumi and the crossbow in previous episodes, the panel now reviews the testing of said weapons in their original debuts. After the viewing of the tapes, our experts have no problem deciding an edge._

''Although the crossbow fires harder and can pierce the armor of the Sohei, the Sohei can fire faster shots and can effectively use his weapon off horseback compared to the crossbow. Edge Yumi.'' Geoff started

''I agree, the Knight Templar has chainmail portions in his armor the Sohei can aim for either a disabling injury or a kill shot if he hits an artery. Edge Yumi.'' Dorian agreed

''Once again as always, you guys provide enough of an argument to get me to side with your edges. Edge Yumi.'' Barry finishes

_In long range weapons, the sohei takes the edge with the Yumi._

_Coming up, two deadly special weapons will be brought out to see which is superior, and then later, two religious warriors do battle to decide who is the deadliest warrior!_

XXXXXX

_Now the time as come for both special weapons to be unveiled. Up first will be the Sohei with his most trusted sidearm._

''The tanto is one of many traditionally made Japanese blades that were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. The tanto is commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 6 to 12 feet long and weighed 2 pounds. The one we will use is the 6 inch one, the tanto was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well.'' Dave Baker explained

Kento stands before a torso outfitted in the armor of the Knight Templar where we will gauge it's damage possibilities to armored opponents.

''Alright Kento, on my go you will have 15 seconds to attack the torso and see what damage can be done.'' Geoff explains

Kento nods and as soon as Geoff walks off he puts one hand on the helmet and thrusts his tanto into it through its visor and withdraws it and goes for another stab through the throat. With his work done he moves down to the torso and stabs it in the chest piercing the chainmail. He withdraws his blade and stabs it again this time through the heart leaving the tanto in the body.

''Nice work there Kento.'' Geoff commented

''Make way doctor coming.'' Dorian said

''Cringy way to die here guys, he stabbed the target straight through the eye which severed his brain stem instantly killing him and the second stab through the throat, you skewered everything in there Kento and both these attacks on the head area are both instant kills no doubt about that. With your first stab down here in the chest you managed to hit the left lung collapsing it, he won't die right away but when you stabbed him again through the heart, he's guaranteed to die from it. Nice handiwork with your blade there.''

''My special weapon will ensure you don't get close enough to kill me, can't avoid getting your head smashed from my flail.'' Wintson spoke up

_Since we've already seen the flail before, the panelists review the testing of the weapon from 'Rajput vs. Knight' and the decision isn't a hard one to decide._

''We've seen the flail before, it went up against the katar and the flanged mace. It didn't edge out either weapon. It's dangerous for the user and the Knight would be in danger if he's not careful. Edge tanto.'' Geoff said

_In special weapons, the edge goes to the sohei for the tanto._

_Moving on to armor, our panel then looks over the sohei's o-yoroi armor and the knight templar's chainmail with plate._

''On with the armor both have their strong points. The sohei is wearing heavier armor but offers a bit more protection from thrusting weapons whereas the templar has the lighter armor but his allows for thrusting attacks to get through easier. I'll have to call this even.'' Geoff started

''While the templar is wearing a helmet, I see these two sets of armor as even because of the numerous pros and cons for both.'' Dorian said

''I agree with everything you guys said. Edge even.'' Barry concluded

_For armor, both warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, Barry will gauge the x-factors and after that our battle between two warriors motivated by their religions finally duel to see who reigns supreme._

XXXXXX

_Barry will now gauge the x-factors of both warriors._

''First and as usual, we have training. Both these men are two of the most well trained warriors in all of history. I ended up giving it to the Sohei because they trained in a variety of fighting styles and at an earlier age just like their samurai counterpart whereas the knight templar, you had to be granted the title of ''Knighthood.'' The sohei has a 95 to the knight templar's 90.''

''Next up is physicality, again, the Sohei again takes it with a 94 because he trained in various fighting styles like the samurai. The knight templar has a 91.''

''Next is intimidation, this went to the knight templar because they used fear and terror to spread the Christian belief, anyone who didn't believe in God was slain. He had a 85 to the sohei's 82.''

''Our fourth x-factor is endurance. Both men are covered head to toe in armor and are literal battle tanks and wear equally heavy armor. So they both have an 86 each.''

''We also covered fanaticism for both men. These two warriors were fiercely driven to fight for what they believed in, the sohei during the one of their most famous battles at Azukizaka burned down the temples of a rival clan. For the templar it was taking back the Holy Land from Saladin no matter what. Both warriors have a 90 each.''

''Lastly, we have killer instinct. Both men are driven to kill for their respective higher beings, but in the end, I had to give it to the knight templar because he was motivated by God to take the Holy Land back from the forces of Islam. The knight templar has a 86 to the sohei's 84.''

_Barry as now concluded the x-factor evaluation of both our warriors. Now we will run the simulator 1,000 times to see who will win between two of history's most famous and religiously driven warriors?_

''In the end, only one will remain standing, let's run the sim.'' Barry said as he pressed the enter key.

XXXXXX

The battle begins in a small forest with a small meadow in the middle of it. A lone Sohei is seen swinging his tachi at some bamboo mats before he sheathes his sword and proceeds to sit on a log and meditate with his horse grazing amongst the grass a few feet away.

In the nearby woods a lone Knight Templar is seen prowling through the woods on his horse. Having heard rumors of a foreign warrior being spotted in these areas he has decided to venture into it himself to see if these rumors hold true. He eventually enters the small meadow and spots the Japanese monk meditating on the log. He draws his lance and his horse gallops forward.

Annoyed at the sudden interruption of his tranquility the monk looks up to see the knight templar charging him with a lance of sorts. The sohei grabs his yumi and mounts his steed and charges forth with an arrow strung on his bow.

Both warriors get in reach of each other and the knight swings his flail but the monk ducks under it and and the sohei turns around and aims his bow and fires it.

The arrow hitting the knight in his back piercing the chainmail portion of his armor. Seeing his foe reaching for the arrow to remove it the sohei strings another arrow and fires it hitting the knight in his helmet and knocking him off his horse causing it to run away spooked.

The sohei motions his horse forward to inspect the seemingly unconscious crusader, as the monk approaches the knight templar suddenly sits up and fires his crossbow hitting the sohei's horse and killing it with a bolt to the skull.

The sohei's horse bucks wildly and he is then thrown to the ground stunning him. Quickly scooping up his flail the crusader runs over and attempts to smash the Japanese warrior's head in.

The sohei rolls out of the way and draws his tachi and swings it. The blade becoming tangled within the flail's chain and both warriors struggle for control of both weapons. The knight templar's slightly larger size playing into his favor and he manages to force himself upon the smaller Japanese monk.

The sohei throws his tachi at the knight hitting his helmet and giving the sohei time to retrieve his naginata and he thrusts it at the knight hitting him in the stomach.

Feeling his weapon pierce the chainmail the samurai forces it in more causing the knight to grab the naginata by it's shaft, withdrawing his broadsword he goes to cut through the wooden shaft but the sohei being the quicker warrior brings it back and then swings it the knight's side hitting him with enough force to knock him sideways.

Wanting to create more distance the sohei run towards the treeline after scooping up his tachi and makes a break for the treeline. Not wanting his foe to get away, the knight templar scoops up his crossbow and flail and gives chase.

The sohei makes his way to a tree and sets his naginata beside it and goes to run back to the edge of the treeline but doesn't see the templar. He hears a twig snap to his left and turns to see a broadsword swung at his face.

He nearly avoids being killed by dodging to the side and grabs the knight by his arm and shoulder throws his disarming him in the process.

The templar takes his flail and retaliates with a swing that strikes the Japanese warrior in his side stunning him for a second.

Taking the moment to get his broadsword the knight follows up with a swing aimed at decapitating the monk but the monk raises his tachi in defense but the force of the swing knocks the blade right out of his hand.

Seeing his opponent seemingly weaponless the templar brings his broadsword in an overhead swing.

The monk reacts quickly and grabs the templar's sword and the knight's hand in an attempt to pry the sword away but the crusader hits the sohei square in his face with the pommel dazing him.

With a follow up swing the templar hits a lace on the sohei's o-yoroi armor and slices a piece of the shoulder part and stabs the Japanese monk in his exposed shoulder. The sohei yells in pain as the knight forces his blade in more.

Running out of options the sohei draws his tanto and in one swift move stabs it through the knight templar's hand and saws through it. Screaming in pain the knight strikes the sohei again with the pommel causing his to let go and stumble back holding his face.

Taking the tanto out of his now mangled hand the knight looks up to see the sohei running away. Seething with anger the crusader gives chase.

The sohei happens upon his naginata set beside the tree from earlier and grabs it. He then hides behind the tree and waits for the templar to come close. The templar runs up to the tree he saw the sohei and swings his broadsword.

He looks to see the sohei is not there and his blade being embedded within the tree. He hears footsteps from behind him and he looks over his shoulder and he is struck in the helmet knocking it clean off his head with the naginata.

The sohei wastes no time in stabbing the templar through his side piercing through the armor. The templar cries in pain and manages to free his broadsword and swings it only for the sohei to dodge it.

Wanting to finish the fight once and for all, the sohei retracts his naginata and slices the knight templar across his face forcing him to his knees, seeing his wounded adversary the sohei responds by bringing his naginata down onto the crusader's skull and cuts a side of the head off taking a chunk brain with it.

Watching his dead, wide eyed opponent fall overto the ground the warrior monk stabs his naginata into the ground then gets on his knees and prays in victory.

XXXXXX

Winnner: Sohei

**Sohei: 517**

Tachi: 185

Naginata: 156

Yumi: 71

Tanto: 105

**Knight Templar:**** 483**

Broadsword: 181

Crusader's Lance: 164

Crossbow: 70

Flail: 68

**X-Factors**

Training: 95/Training: 90

Physicality: 94/Physicality: 91

Intimidation: 82/Intimidation: 84

Endurance: 86/Endurance: 86

Fanaticism: 90/Fanaticism: 90

Killer Instinct: 84/Killer Instinct: 86

**Armor Failure Rate**

O-Yoroi: 13% - Chainmail w/Plate: 12%

No Helmet - Great Helm: 3%

_Following a close battle between two of history's most religiously driven warriors. The sohei narrowly achieves victory, his superior swordsmanship combined with his better special weapon and his yumi allowed him to triumph over the knight templar. The knight templar scoring more kills at mid-range with his crusader's lance skewering it's way through the naginata._

''I honestly am surprised the knight templar lost. I though he was just the more extreme and fanatical warrior. His armor was more easily pierced as long as you hit the chainmail portions and he was a great swordsman but no on the same level as the sohei. It was a great match overall.'' Geoff explained

''The sohei earned this victory, the knight templar was no slouch though, at mid-range he dominated the sohei but when things got up close and personal the sohei's superior sword fighting skills just took him by surprise.'' Dorian said

''Another great match between two great warriors, in the end the better man won, congratulations sohei.'' Barry concluded

(The sohei is seen limping his way back to the meadow from earlier and makes his way towards the stump he used to meditate he sees the knight templar's horse eating grass in front of it. Pleased to have a new steed he limps towards the stump and sets the fallen crusader's broadsword by a nearby rock and proceeds to meditate in peace once again.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Remastered. Two ruthless marauding sea-faring thieves do battle._

Pirate: The ruthless, devious killers of the high seas.

vs.

Kaizoku: Fearsome Japanese pirates who killed all who stood in their way.

_**Who is Deadliest!? **_


	50. Pirate vs Kaizoku

**Message from the Rice Man:** Finally! I've wanted to have the pirates in this for a long time, I originally wanted them against the Thuggee Dacoit but since there is no information on them in regards to weapons, I decided to pit the pirate against the kaizoku. Anyway, enjoy warrriors! And also, the battle may not be the best and little short, but I put in my best effort to still make it enjoyable.

XXXXXX

Pirate: The ruthless, devious killers of the seven seas.

(A pirate ship pulls alongside a Spanish ship, the pirates jump aboard with guns blazing gunning down the Spaniards down.)

vs.

Kaizoku: Fearsome Japanese pirates who killed all unfortunate enough to cross their paths.

(A Chinese merchant ship is hijacked by some Kaizoku, the merchants are cut down mercilessly as the Japanese pirates storm the ship.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between of the two ruthless and murderous thieves._

**Pirate**

Circa: 1715 A.D.

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs.

Loyalty: None

**Kaizoku**

Circa: 1552 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 155 lbs.

Loyalty: None

''Today we have a first for Rice Man, this will be a naval battle between two infamous marauders of the high seas. The pirates from Europe against the fearsome Kaizoku, the nasty pirates from feudal Japan. It's a battle where these two ruthless thieves and it's going to be a fun match to see.'' Former Green Beret Barry Jacobsen said

''I'm giving this one to the Kaizoku. They have the better sword and their weapons seem to back a bit more power behind them.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

''Then I'll give it to the Pirate, they were absolutely ferocious to whoever crossed them and them raising the Jolly Roger was enough for most to surrender right away.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered

_Following the War of the Spanish Succession, the 'Golden Age of Piracy' came about when thousands of sailors were left unemployed and turned to piracy off the coast of the European colonies as a means of getting rich._

''They lived by the philosophy of get in, get out, take what you want.''

_Eventually the pirates would be stopped by an anti-piracy crackdown from the European navies, yet the pirate was around long enough to leave an indelible impression upon early modern warfare and later pop culture, their exploits becoming the subject of countless books and movies._

"The pirate just had to be vicious because he knew if he was taken alive there would be no mercy shown to him and I believe that will make him a credible challenger to his new opponent." Barry explained

_The pirates bring with them a deadly murdering arsenal they used to plunder all in their way._

Short Range: Cutlass

Mid-Range: Boarding Pike

Long Range: Flintlock Pistol

Special: Blunderbuss

_Today the feared plunderer takes on a new threat just as fearsome as them._

_The term kaizoku, or wokou in Chinese refers to Japanese pirates, who typically attacked Chinese and Korean shipping, raiding coastal towns, and even making their way up major river systems such as the Yangtze. Kaizoku raids on China took place from the 13th to the 16th century. Japanese pirates were typically ronin, former soldiers, and smugglers, who smuggled goods into Japan in spite of Korean and Chinese restrictions on trade with Japan._

''They absolutely enjoyed hurting anyone who cross them, whether it be Chinese merchant ships or Korean ships. They were killers.'' Barry explained

_The kaizoku fell into decline with the loosening of trade restrictions in the late 1500s, as well as anti-piracy military actions by Korea and the newly arrived Portuguese, as well as within Japan itself._

''Just like the pirate, they declined after the trade restrictions but that didn't stop them from leaving an impression on Japanese society. The pirates better watch out because the Kaizoku aren't going to be particularly nice.'' Barry finished

_The fearsome Kaizoku used a lighting fast arsenal of weapons to cut down their victims._

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Bo-Hiya

Special: Osutzu

_Both thieves will bring out their favored swords. Up first will be the pirates with their cutlass._

"The cutlass was a popular naval saber equipped with a basket-shaped guard and the hands of the pirate it doubled as both a weapon and a tool, able to cut through ropes, canvas and wood. It was three feet in length and three pounds in weight." Pirate expert Michael Triplett

_To test out the cutlass, Geoff has set up a torso with a squinty Asian face for inspiration. Kind of messed up but, well what could I do?_

Okay Michael, you have 3 strikes to inflict pain on our Kaizoku over here. Whenever you're ready you may get into position.

Michael unsheathes his cutlass, with the nod from Geoff he swings his cutlass horizontally and strikes the target in the neck nearly severing the head. Unsatisfied be thrusts it into the torso's chest in a gush of blood and he follows up with a final thrust to the gut.

Doctor Dorian walks over to check the damage.

''With your first thrust I see a nice and smooth near decapitation here with just the skin holding his head in place, he's obvious dead instantly and for your two thrusts you got him in the stomach and lung and if he doesn't get medical attention right now he's dead.''

''I clocked in each of your strikes at 30 miles an hour, not bad there Michael.'' Geoff commented

_We've tested the katana before in 'Samurai vs. Persian Immortal' and after reviewing the testing of it our panelists come a a conclusion._

''Now both blades can hack through a guy like it's nothing, but with the katana you have a blade made of superior metals giving it much more durability than the cutlass and it cuts much deeper than the cutlass so I give the katana my edge.'' Geoff said

''I agree and go with the katana as well, while the cutlass can get in close and kill you I just can't overlook the durability and sturdiness of the katana and the Kaizoku would've used it to the same level as the samurai. So edge katana.'' Dorian added

''You both have persuaded me to side with the katana as well, superior durability, cutting and overall a better sword gives it my edge.'' Barry finished

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Kaizoku for the katana._

_Coming up, two well known polearms go head to head._

XXXXXX

_Now the time has come to bring in the mid-range weapons of our warriors. Since we've already tested the naginata with the samurai we will move on to the pirate's boarding pike._

''Here I have the boarding pike. While most useful for repelling boarders, the boarding pike was a formidable offensive weapon. It was 8 feet long and had a steel head was 5 inches total and had a hook which also came in handy against boarders.'' Michael said presenting his weapon.

''Okay Michael, here on this mock pirate ship we will simulate 4 Kaizoku attempting to board your ship, one thrust per target and we will see what kind of damage this weapon will inflict.'' Geoff explained

Michael gets into position and stands ready with his boarding pike.

''On 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff called out

The first target hovers it's way onto Michael's ship and he thrusts his pike into it's face with blood gushing out, with that target done the next one comes ''climbing'' over and he takes it out with a thrust into it's chest, the next two targets ''climb'' over and he swings the hook end into the third one's eye before taking it out and finishing the last one with a thrust to the throat as Geoff calls out time.

''Wow, these guys look like some drunken college fraternity.'' Dorian said walking over ''For your first target I'm seeing one thrust into the face and I see the pike made it's way into the brain stem, he's dead and gone. The second target I saw you thrust into his chest collapsing a lung, it won't kill him but this will leave him open to other attacks and finally the last two ate no brainers. Number 3 hear has the hook buried in his eye killing him and the fourth here has his carotid artery severed resulting in a quick bleed out.

''And you did this all in 24 seconds and your ship is safe from the hijackers, good job.'' Mack said

_Following the testing of the boarding pike, our team once again review the testing of the naginata in previous episodes and after a brief debate come to a decision._

''This is a tough one, one is effective at preventing hijackers from coming on your ship and the other is a bit shorter but has a much bigger blade on it. I don't see either one really edging the other out so I call this one even.'' Barry started out

''I second that, the boarding pike has the extra hook for another means of attack but the Kaizoku, being former soldiers and ronin would use their weapon better giving them a slight edge but it really doesn't make a difference, they're both nearly the same length and can cause some serious trauma.'' Dorian seconded

''I'll go with what you guys said and call this one even.'' Geoff added

_In mid-range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, both warriors unveil their long range arsenals and then later, two lethal hand cannons are tested to see who can blow the other away._

XXXXXX

_Now we bring out the favored long range arsenals of the warriors. Up first will be the pirate with the most primitive of pistols._

''Michael you look like a walking gun exhibit.'' Barry laughed

''It's because pirates usually would carry at a maximum of six at any give time. These are flintlock pistols guys, these are early single-shot firearms that had a flintlock firing mechanism as its name implies. It has a smooth-bore barrel and a long, wooden grip, which can double as a bludgeoning weapon."

''Good, six shots and six targets. Let's what they can do.'' Geoff said

Michael gets into position.

''On 3...2...1...Fire!'' Geoff called out

Michael reaches for his first pistol and fires but completely misses the first target.

''Well that's fun...'' Barry said

Michael reaches for his second pistol and fires it, the lead ball grazing the top of the first target. Going for his third he aims this one and fires it with the lead ball hitting dead center of the target by some miraculously miracle. In quick succession he reaches for his final three shots and all three find their way into their targets, though not hitting in the center.

''We're not getting perfect accuracy Michael, but if it hits it kills.'' Geoff said

''Well let's see if these are kills at all.'' Dorian said as he walked over to the target ''Your first shot was a complete miss. Your second shot founds only grazed the top of his head so he's just confused. Your third shot managed to hit him in the heart which would drop him instantly. Your last three shots found their way into the lung, stomach and neck respectively and all these would kill if left untreated, except the neck shot because he's dead instantly.''

''You really have an inaccurate firearm Michael, let's see what my weapon is capable of.'' Kaizoku expert Yuki Hanzo said

_The Kaizoku responds with another primitive weapon._

''The Bo-Hiya were basically like a little cannon except this here fires fire arrows. These used a fuse which was attached to the arrow and lighting it up would cause the arrow to set fire and then it fires. Typically these were used to set ships on fire and weight 2 pounds. Yuki said

_To test out the use of the bo-hiya, Geoff has set up a 'pirate' ship containing 5 targets. Yuki will be given one shot to set the ship on fire._

''Okay Yuki, whenever you're ready, fire away!'' Geoff called out

Yuki nods and aims his weapon, taking a match and striking it against his weapon to light it, he places the flaming match against the fuse and the fuse lights. After 4 seconds the weapon discharges and the fire arrow goes flying at an angle and soon it lands in the center of the ship.

''Alright, I'll just let the fire arrow do the work.'' Yuki said walking away

After 4 minutes, the fire arrow slowly sets the deck on fire engulfing the five targets on deck.

''I'm picking up temperature readings at 700 degrees, these guys are screwed if they don't jump into the water.'' Geoff said

A few more minutes pass and the panelists decide to put the fire out before evaluating the damage.

''Okay guys, from what I'm seeing on these five targets there are third degree burns, these men all are dying a slow, painful and agonizing death. What a horrible way to go.'' Dorian commented

_After testing the preferred long range weapons of our warriors, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''While I like the concept of the bo-hiya, it doesn't kill people instantly whereas the flintlock pistol you can kill someone instantly if it hits so I'm giving this to the flintlock.'' Geoff started out

''I like the bo-hiya too, but the flintlock has better kill ability and it's secondary function as a melee weapon will give the pirate something extra if the fight comes close. So edge flintlock pistol.'' Dorian added

''I'm with you both on this, the flintlock may be inaccurate but it kills when it hits you and you can survive being set on fire.'' Barry finished

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the pirate for the flintlock pistol._

_Coming up, two explosive hand cannons blow each other away and then later, Mack will gauge the x-factors and our battle between thieves will begin!_

XXXXXX

_Now we test out the special weapons of both warriors. Since we've already tested the Kaizoku's osutzu in 'Ashigaru vs. Ming Warrior', we will move forth with the pirates and their blunderbuss._

"This men is the blunderbuss, the world's first shotgun. It could fire anything small enough to fit in the barrel and spread it like a typical shotgun shell, be it nails, rivets, screws, or as I'm going to show right now, grapeshot." Michael said displaying his weapon

''And we have this target here set up so you can blow him apart, care to do the honors?'' Geoff asked

''Yeah, ready for anything.'' Michael replied

Michael gets into position and Geoff gives the countdown

''3...2...1...Fire!''

Michael pulls the trigger but...

'CLICK'

''...We have a misfire!'' Michael said with a nervous laugh

''Well...'' Barry said

After loading more blackpowder into his blunderbuss, Michael aims at the target once more and squeeze the trigger. This time the gun fires a loud boom. When the smoke clears the target is revealed to be riddled.

''Yeah!'' Geoff exclaimed

''I'm seeing shots in the torso, neck, stomach, heart, lungs, intestines, scrotum, eyes, nose, ears, mouth. This guy is dead right when you pull the trigger.'' Dorian said poking the target

_After showcasing the blunderbuss, which hand cannon do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I am seeing two nearly identical weapons in terms of functionality, both are shotgun type weapons and can do a lot of damage when they fire. Even.'' Barry started off

''The main problem with these two weapons is if the blackpowder runs out on the blunderbuss, it misfires, the osutzu will explode in your hands if you add too much gunpowder. So with the danger the osutzu poses to the user if he's not careful gives the blunderbuss my edge.'' Dorian said

''I'll give this edge as even for the same reasons Barry did, sure Doc you're right but these two weapons are just too similar.'' Geoff finished

_In special weapons, our warriors are even._

_Coming up, Barry will gauge the x-factors and then our battle between two seafaring thieves begins!_

XXXXXX

''Alright, let's review these x-factors.'' Barry said taking a seat in front of the simulator

''First as always is training and I was a bit iffy, both sides have former soldiers in their ranks, the pirates being former English sailors and a lot of Kaizoku being former ronin. With that I've decided to give these two an 86 each for that reason.''

''For ferocity these two warriors had no loyalty to anyone but wealth and were downright vicious to anyone who crossed them. They both had some primitive weapons as well which forced them to improvise at times so they are even with an 88.''

''Next is operational experience and while the Kaizoku had ronin in their ranks, the pirates served in a variety of climates when they were fighting for the English meaning they'd be fighting different sorts of enemies. So the pirates have an 89 to the Kaizoku's 81.''

''Endurance is next and I ended up giving this to the Kaizoku, while both would've been confined in ships, the Kaizoku's former samurai training when they were ronin still ensures that they aren't physically diminutive like the pirates were diseased, had lice and all that nasty crap. The Kaizoku have an 84 to the pirates' 73.''

''Killer instinct is up and I gave both the edge because they absolutely had a take no prisoners approach and they decimated every ship that came across them. They killed everyone on board and took whatever. Both have a 91 each.''

''Lastly I have physicality and again, as I've said with endurance, the Kaizoku had ronin in their ranks who were formally trained samurai and were fit from that life style. The pirates were just diseased ridden, had scurvy, lice and all that stuff. So the Kaizoku has a 90 to the pirates' 80.''

_Our team has finished testing the weapons and gauging the x-factors of the warriors. Now we will see who will win in a battle of the thieves._

''Only one group of thieves will remain, let's see who.'' Barry said as he presses the enter key

XXXXXX

Off the coast of the Japan on Kyushu island. A medium sized ship is seen sailing along the waters near the island and inside are 5 Kaizoku and they are seen gambling and celebrating their most recent raid against a Korean merchant ship.

**Kaizoku: 5**

Meanwhile, a mile away is a pirate ship that is seen sailing along the horizon. On board we see 5 English pirates sitting on deck relaxing and celebrating their recent victory over some Spanish ships.

**Pirate: 5**

The Kaizoku leader spots the pirate ship approaching in his telescope, noticing it as a foreign ship, he looks to his men and orders one to ready a bo-hiya. The pirates, unaware and paying any attention are about to get the surprise of their life.

The Japanese pirate armed with the bo-hiya lights the fuse on his weapon and angles it, after a few seconds the arrow is sent flying, smoke trailing it. The pirate leader, seeing something in the sky in the corner of his eyes gets up and looks up to see a small smoke trail coming down. Seconds later a part of the deck of English ship catches fire, one of his men is unlucky and is engulfed by the growing flames.

**Kaizoku: 5 - Pirate: 4**

''Oh bloody hell! Enemy pirates!'' The English pirate yelled as the Kaizoku's ship comes alongside theirs. The Japanese pirates manage to toss some grappling hooks and they begin boarding the English pirate's ship one by one.

''You! Grab a pike!'' Yelled the pirate captain. Running over to grab the boarding pike, one of the pirates rushes over and thrusts his pike into the chest of the first kaizoku that boarded their ship.

He twists the pike as the Japanese pirate coughs up blood and he kicks him off the ship and into the sea. His body floating up a second later lifeless.

**Kaizoku: 4 - Pirate: 4 **

''ARGH!'' The English pirate yells as he raises his weapon high in victory. However it's a short lived victory when one of the Japanese pirates takes out an osutzu and fires it, the thunderous blast blows the Englishman away riddling his chest with grapeshot.

**Kaizoku: 4 - Pirate: 3 **

The Kaizoku all manage to board the English ship and a brawl ensues between the two sides. One English pirate exchanges blows with a Japanese pirate, the Englishman, being as scrappy as pirates are known to be, parries a blow from the Kaizoku's katana and kicks him away against the hull.

Taking the chance, he takes out a flintlock pistol and fires it, the lead ball finding it's way into the kaizoku's head blowing his brains out.

**Kaizoku: 3 - Pirate: 3 **

The pirate captain is seen humorously wrestling with one of the Japanese pirates and becomes very aggravated when he can't get a blow in with his cutlass. He punches the Japanese pirate before tripping him, taking his chance, he brings his cutlass down and thrusts it into the Japanese pirate's throat, the Japanese pirate choking on cold steel and his own blood before dying.

Seeing his ship getting more engulfed by the flames, he sneaks off his ship and hops over aboard the Japanese ship.

**Kaizoku: 2 - Pirate: 3**

The Kaizoku captain, seeing this go nowhere draws his osutzu from his strap and aims it at the pirate captain, he pulls the trigger and before the gun can discharge, one of the English pirates jumps in the way to protect his captain and he is shredded to pieces.

**Kaizoku: 2 - Pirate: 2 **

The Kaizoku second-in-command is seen dueling with one of the remaining English pirate, he goes in for a swing with his naginata but the pirate ducks under the blow and thrusts his cutlass forward.

Jumping to the side the Japanese pirate barely managed to avoid being gutted alive and responds by thrusting his naginata out forward and manages to skewer the pirate in the stomach.

Twisting the blade, he puts the pirate on his knees and takes the blade out of his body, spinning 360 degrees and the pirate is decapitated in one swift swing sending the head flying and the his captain catches it surprised.

**Kaizoku: 2 - Pirate: 1**

''Kono fune ni wa senri-hin ga nakereba narazu, en ga kanzen ni hakai sa reru mae ni subayaku mitsukeyou!'' The Kaizoku captain says to his man before tossing the head overboard

Nodding, both men head into the interior of the English ship and begin looting whatever they can steal. Unknown to them the English pirate is also looting their ship. After about 10 minutes the Kaizoku head up to the deck and hop back to their ship.

''Anata wa nani o emasu ka?'' The Kaizoku captain asked

His man shows him some of the gold coins he obtained and hands him a blunderbuss.

They hear footsteps behind them and turn to see the surviving Englishman emerging with some of their loot as well. ''What the bloody hell!?" The English pirate said

Both sides stare at one another for a good 5 minutes before the pirate screams ''RUN!" and runs off (Like Ace Ventura in the scene when he gets shot with tranquilizer darts.) just as the Japanese pirates give off a battle cry and take their blades and run after him.

Drawing his cutlass, he blocks blow after blow from the kaizoku wielding the naginata and kicks the Japanese pirate away, he looks to his left and manages to block a swing from the kaizoku captain before shoving away and he falls over the edge onto the lower part of the deck.

Turning to face the other kaizoku, he jumps back as the kaizoku swings his naginata in hopes of disemboweling him. The naginata's blade only slices into the pirate's shirt and reacting quickly he swings the cutlass and cuts through the shaft, the Japanese pirate looking surprised before the pirate swings his cutlass and slices his neck open.

**Kaizoku: 1 - Pirate: 1**

Running down the stairs to the lower deck, he catches a glimpse of a familiar sight, a blunderbuss. Scooping it up, he sees the Kaizoku captain recover from his fall and proceeds to give chase.

The pirate, tired of running decides to fight back and draws his cutlass. Both pirates slowly walk towards each other and begin circling. Ready for any moves the other would make, the pirate would strike first with a thrust but the Kaizoku jumps back and brings his katana down and pins the cutlass to the deck, reacting quickly he kicks the pirate away before backhanding him and knocking him down,

The English pirate recovers quickly and gets up and takes his last flintlock pistol and aims it at the Japanese pirate. The Japanese pirate stops in his tracks seeing the flintlock pointed right at his face.

''See you in Davy Jones's locker scallywag!" The Englishman says before pulling the trigger

The flintlock pistol goes off. After the smoke clears, the Japanese pirate makes a confused expression before feeling his face. After checking and seeing he hasn't been hit, he looks at the Englishman and smirks. The pistol somehow missed the Kaizoku

''...Oh well uh... This is very awkward eh lad?'' The Englishman said

The Kaizoku shrugs his shoulders and raises his katana high ready to kill the pirate. Screaming like Jack Sparrow, the Englishman runs away before tripping somehow and sneakingly draws his blunderbuss he picked up a few minutes ago.

He attempts to crawl away and looks over his shoulder, the Kaizoku captain slowly walks over with his katana ready to decapitate him. The Japanese pirate puts an arm around the Englishman's shoulder and right when he turns him around a large thunderous blast is heard and he is sent flying a few feet landing with a thud. His chest full of grapeshot.

**Kaizoku: 0 - Pirate: 1 **

The Englishman opens one eye and sees that his blunderbuss had worked. Getting up, he walks over to the Kaizoku and taps the corpse flamboyantly.

Seeing that he is dead, he raises his blunderbuss into the air in victory shouting ''A pirate's life for me!''

XXXXXX

Winner: Pirate

**Pirate: 524**

Cutlass: 109

Boarding Pike: 94

Flintlock Pistol: 46

Blunderbuss: 275

**Kaizoku:** **476**

Katana: 144

Naginata: 100

Bo-Hiya: 12

Osutzu: 220

**X-factors**

Training: 86/Training: 86

Ferocity: 88/Ferocity: 88

Operational Experience: 89/Operational Experience: 81

Endurance: 73/Endurance: 84

Killer Instinct: 91/Killer Instinct: 91

Physicality: 80/Physicality: 90

_After a close battle between two high seas thieves, the Pirate wins a close 52.4% compared to the Kaizoku with 47.6%. It was largely thanks to their superior firearms such as their blunderbuss scoring 275 kills alone making it the deadliest weapon allowing them to keep ahead of the competition. The Kaizoku did not go down easily as their superior sword and their equally lethal osutzu kept them hot on their tails._

''It was a close fight, the Kaizoku lost because even though they were better sword fighters, their bo-hiya wasn't necessarily a killing tool compared to the flintlock pistol, sure the flintlock pistol is bad but at least if it hits, it kills in one shot.'' Geoff commented

''This was a very good battle. X-factors were nearly even. It really could've gone either way but in the end, the bo-hiya just didn't pack enough power to push the Kaizoku to victory. Goes to show what little differences in weapons can do for you.'' Dorian added

''At first I was going for the Kaizoku, they were very ferocious, but little things as Dorian just mentioned really can make a difference more than you think. So chalk this one up for the Pirates, the murderous killers of the seven seas.'' Barry finished with a nod

(The pirate captain is seen setting sail into the sunset with his newly acquired ship. Strapped to his side is the kaizoku's katana, a blade he will decide to use as his own noting it better than his cutlass. He opens a bottle of rum and chugs it happily as the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' theme songs plays. He looks at the camera and says ''Now I know where the rum has gone!'')

XXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior: Remastered'. Two of the world's most dangerous paramilitary groups face off._

F.A.R.C.: Colombia's guerrilla army who funds it's revolution with ransom and drug trade.

vs.

Tamil Tigers: Sri Lankan extremists who launched a successful 20 year war against the Sri Lankan government.

_**Who is deadliest?!**_


	51. FARC vs Tamil Tigers

F.A.R.C.: Colombia's guerrilla army who fund their revolution with ransom and drug trade.

(Colombian government soldiers are walking through a jungle path. Out of nowhere F.A.R.C. guerrillas pop out of the brush and gun them down with their AK-47's and uzis.)

vs.

Tamil Tigers: Sri Lankan extremists who launched a successful 20 year war against the Sri Lankan government.

(Several tigers are seen in a shootout with Sri Lankan soldiers. The extremists soon overrunning them and gunning down survivors with their RPDs.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the world's most feared paramilitary groups._

**F.A.R.C.**

Circa: 1990

Founded: 1964

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Force size: 10,000

Ideology: Marxism-Leninism, Revolutionary Socialism

**Tamil Tigers**

Circa: 1990

Founded: 1976

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Force size: 10,000

Ideology: Tamil Nationalism, Separatism

''Today we have a battle between two violent and vicious paramilitary groups. On one end you have the F.A.R.C. who to this day are fighting a war they believe suits the interest of the poor against the depredation of the economic bourgeois. Then the other you have the Tamil Tigers who waged a 20 year long war against the Sri Lankan government and very nearly succeeded before being defeated in 2009. Both groups are merciless, can manufacture bombs and get whatever they felt like from the black market.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen started

''I'm giving the edge to the Tamil Tigers.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said. ''Although they were recently militarily defeated, they waged a very successful war against their government whereas the F.A.R.C. has not made any substantial success in their campaign.''

''I'll give it to the F.A.R.C., while they are aren't as successful as the Tigers I think their motivation to fight combined with their ingenuity could help them win.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered

_Born from the Colombian armed conflict that began in 1964, the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia – People's Party, F.A.R.C. for short, are a peasant army with a platform of agrarianism and anti-imperialism inspired by the political doctrines of Simon Bolivar. Claiming to act in the interests of the poor people against the economic bourgeois, they have embarked upon a brutal campaign financed by kidnap to ransom, illegal gold mining, extortion and the production and distribution of illegal drugs._

"For 50 years they have managed to fight the Colombian government and its allies to a virtual standstill and they will continue to do so as long as they have a cause they believe in." Barry explained

_The peasant army comes equipped with their own brutal homemade and illegally obtained weapons cache._

Short Range: Makarov

Mid-Range: Uzi

Long Range #1: AK-47

Long Range #2: Vektor SS-77

Explosive: M79 Grenade Launcher

_But today the Colombian rebels go up against another feared and dangerous organization._

_The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam or Tamil Tigers was a militant organisation that was based in northern Sri Lanka. Founded in May 1976 by Velupillai Prabhakaran, it waged a secessionist nationalist insurgency to create an independent state of Tamil Eelam in the north and east of Sri Lanka for Tamil people. This campaign led to the Sri Lankan Civil War, which ran from 1983 until 2009, when the LTTE was defeated by the Sri Lankan military during the presidency of Mahinda Rajapaksa._

''Yeah sure they were defeated to the point of no recovery, but their brutality and viciousness left the Sri Lankan people in fear of what they'll do next. The F.A.R.C. has a new foe who is just as motivated and dangerous as them.'' Barry concluded

_The Sri Lankan extremists came equipped with high quality military hardware._

Short Range: Glock 17

Mid-Range: Sterling Submachine Gun

Long Range #1: Heckler &amp; Koch G3

Long Range #2: RPD Light Machine Gun

Explosive: RPO-A Shmel

_Both groups used very reliable and deadly pistols received from the black market. Up first will be the Tamil Tigers with their Glock 17._

Former Tamil Tiger Kasun Tharindu walks over to present his weapon. ''Greetings men, I present to you the Glock 17. It's an Austrian pistol made of plastic and it is very cheap to manufacture and buy. It fires the 9x19 mm parabellum rounds. Has a muzzle velocity of 1,730 feet per second and has a maximum firing range of 50 meters and usually use 17-round magazines.''

''Alright and we have here the perfect test for it over here.'' Geoff said pointing to a small building.

''Two armed targets that will be moving, two more in the next room and a high priority target in the last and you'll start in the bushes there to simulate a jungle environment. Up to the challenge?''

''Yes sir.'' Kasun responded

Kasun gets into position and Geoff gives the countdown to begin. Kasun emerges from the brush and he takes aim and fires three times at the first target, every round bursting into its chest and neck. He changes his sight to the other target and fires three more, striking it in the face each time. He moves into the base and a target pops up from behind a desk, immediately being met with two rounds to the throat and forehead. He moves to the next room and a target pops up in front of him, being met with three rounds in the chest. He turns to his left to see the mannequin begin to turn at him, unloading his clip into its back, neck, chest, and head.

''Total time is 45 seconds!'' Geoff said.

Doctor Dorian walks over to check the bloodshed

"This first guy has one in both lungs and another in his throat, he can't breathe in any way, he's dead. Next guy shows a lot of accuracy, tight spread of the bullets in the lip, eye, and nose all equate to kills individually. The guy inside is just as unlucky, right in the head and throat, he's dead. The next guy is a close range target, easy kill but you placed each shot as an individual kill in either the heart or aorta. Finally, this guy here has bullets in his spine, throat, heart, lung, and brain; he's dead within the first couple of shots." The doctor said.

_Since we've already tested the Makarov before in 'I.R.A. vs. Chechen Rebels.' We review the testing and specifications of the pistols and compare them to one another. After the comparison our team finally decides the edge._

''Easy decision, the Makarov may have concealability going for it but the Glock has more rounds and is much more modern. Edge Glock 17.'' Geoff said

''That plus the Glock's superior range and it's larger magazine size destroys the Makarov. Edge Glock 17.'' Dorian added

''Glock 17, I do agree with you guys. The Makarov never seems to impress me.'' Barry concluded

_For short range weapons, the edge goes to the Tamil Tigers for the Glock 17._

_Up next two deadly submachine guns come forth to draw more blood and then later two well known assault rifles go head to head._

XXXXXX

_Now we compare the submachine guns our warriors used and since we've already seen them before we review the test footage of the two in action in their previous appearances and after we finally decide an edge. Boys?_

''We're going to call this even. Both have large magazines and very high rates of fire. I will call this one even.'' Geoff started

''From what I'm seeing I see that they both matched each other kill for kill. Even as well here.'' Dorian said

''For being similar in stats and specifications I call it even as well.'' Barry added

_For mid-range weapons our warriors are even._

XXXXXX

_Now our warriors bring out their favorite assault rifles. Since we've already tested the AK-47 multiple times before, we will move on to the Tamil Tiger's favorite assault rifle. The team heads out to Fort Benning's Malone 14 Rifle Qualification Range._

Kasun walks over with his rifle and presents it to the panelists. ''Here I have the Heckler &amp; Kock G3. The specific one the Tamil Tigers used were the G3A3 models. The G3's are a series of 7.62×51mm NATO battle rifles. They weighed 9 pounds and a muzzle velocity of 2,625 feet per second with a maximum firing range of 500 meters and used 30-round detachable box magazines.'' Kasun said loading a magazine into his rifle.

''And here we have a nice test set up for you Kasun. Here we have only one torso for you to kill but there's these 4 plastic balls hanging off the foam wall over and one 4 more out at 25, 75, 100 and 300 meters to test the accuracy of your rifle.'' Geoff said pointing towards the distant targets popping up.

''Sounds like a fair test to me Geoff.'' Kasun said

He gets into position and loads in his magazine. He takes aim at the torso and fires 10 rounds into it's chest before moving on to the plastic ball targets. He fires into each one of them without missing a shot spilling fake blood on the ground. Taking at the nearby target range with the distant targets he aims at the first one and squeezes the trigger. The ball pops and Kasun, satisfied with his aim casually hits the rest of the distant targets with ease before his emptying the last rounds in his magazine into the gel torso.

''Wow, that's some great shooting there Kasun.'' Barry said giving him a high five

Doctor Dorian walks over the check the riddled torso. ''This guy has multiple rounds in his chest. The caliber of the round are definitely turning insides into mush. He's gone.''

''And we are seeing amazing accuracy with the G3. You did amazin, one round for each target down range. Pure excellence!'' Barry commented

''My AK-47 is much more reliable and robust than yours.'' Former F.A.R.C. guerrilla Ricardo Zapata spoke up

_Now the panelists bring in the fic's author PFC Rice Man to test each rifle against the Malone 14 Rifle Qualification targets. Since an infantry training company will be scheduled to use the range soon, he will have 5 rounds in the magazine of both weapons._

PFC Rice Man gets into position with the G3 and goes into a kneeling position.

Barry's voice comes over the intercom. ''Alright Rice, get into a good kneeling position and scan your lane.''

Rice sets the G3 on fire and the 25 meter target pops up and he fires hitting hit. The 50 meter target pops and he puts it down with precise shooting. The 100, 175 and 300 meter target all pop up and he hits all with no problem.

Rice gives the G3 back to Kasun and Ricardo hands him the AK-47. He returns to a kneeling position and loads his magazine. The 25 meter target pops up and he hits it knocking it back down. Seeing the 50, 100, 175 and 300 meter targets pop up. He aims and fires off his last rounds. The 50 and 100 meter target going down but he misses both the 175 and 300 meter targets.

''Alright, place your weapon on safe and step off the platform.'' Barry spoke over the intercom

''So how was it? Which one did better for you Rice?'' Geoff questioned

''I feel good using both really, I noticed that the G3 is more accurate seeing I was able to hit that pesky 300 meter target where with the AK-47 I completely missed the 175 and 300 meter targets even when the sights were directly aimed at them. I'll give the edge to the H&amp;K G3.''

_After getting PFC Rice Man's opinion and testing the rifles. Our panelists now decide on their own which gets the edge._

''I'm siding with the more accurate rifle with more range going for it. Seeing as accuracy and range are more important than reliability. Edge Heckler &amp; Koch G3.'' Geoff said

''Once again I'm sticking with reliability and take down power. Edge AK-47.'' Dorian countered

''I give it to the more accurate and more ranged weapon since it is a battle rifle. G3 takes this.'' Barry spoke up

_In the first long range category, the edge goes to the Tamil Tigers for the Heckler &amp; Koch G3._

_Coming up we test our warriors favorite light machine guns._

XXXXXX

_Now we bring out the light machine guns our warriors used. Up first will be the F.A.R.C. with their preferred machine gun._

_We now head out to the Malone 2 M249/M240 range where we will test out the Vektor SS-77 machine gun used by F.A.R.C._

Ricardo walks over and presents his weapon. ''The Vektor SS-77 is a general-purpose machine gun made in use with the Colombian National Army. We took these from their soldiers and it is quite a weapon. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO, weighs 21 pounds and has a rate of fire at 600 to 900 rounds a minute.''

''Okay, we've set tannerite jars behind the targets at out in the range. 4 in total and when we see all four jars explode you're good to go.'' Geoff said

Ricardo walks over and places his weapon down and gets into a prone position. With the sound of the buzzer the first target pops up. He loads 100 round belt and sets it to fire. The target pops up from behind the burm and he aims and fires a burst at it hitting it and the tannerite explodes. The second and third targets pop up at the same time and he wastes no time and manages to spray them both down and explodes them both. The final target shows up and he fires a prolonged burst hitting it multiple times blowing it up. Seeing he has some rounds left, he empties it down range before it clicks empty.

''Excellent shooting. It's quite an accurate gun.'' Barry commented

''Reviewing the footage we got from the camera, you hit each target with multiple rounds in their chests and heads resulting in instant kills for all of them. Good job.'' Dorian said

_Now the Tamil Tigers respond with their very own famed and lethal light machine gun. The RPD_

''The RPD here is a weapon a lot of militants want for it's large magazine capacity of over 100 rounds. It fires the 7.62x39mm. Weighs about 16 pounds with an effective range of over 1,000 meters. It's rate of fire is 750 rounds a minute and the muzzle velocity is 735 meters per second.'' Kasun explained

''Alright then, it's the same test for you brother. Go ahead and get into position and begin when you've loaded in your rounds.'' Geoff said earning a nod from the former Tamil Tiger

Kasun walks up to the platform, setting the weapon down Rice Man walks over and hands him his box magazine. Loading up the weapon Kasun preps the weapon and takes aim at the first target. With a squeeze of the trigger the RPD roars to life and the first target is hammered with rounds shredding the body to pieces before the jar detonates. Taking aim at the second targer he fires a 10-round burst blowing the target's chest open while hitting the tannerite jar.

''He's getting through this with no problem.'' Geoff commented

After dispatching the second torso Kasun spots the third and fourth targets. He waits for them to align with each other before emptying the rest of his magazine into the two helpless targets. Even after they've exploded he continues firing into them leaving a bloody mess.

''Damn, that's straight savage.'' Barry said

The team now reviews the footage of Kasun's RPD test.

''I'm seeing similar results with the Vektor. Multiple rounds in various parts of the chest, neck and heads resulting in kills.'' Dorian said

_After a gruesome test between these two monster machine guns, which one does our panel believe takes the edge?_

''This is a tough decision. Both weapon systems can provide excellent covering fire and carry large amounts of ammunition. However unlike the M60 the Vektor hasn't had any real malfunctions as reports indicate with the Colombian Army and it seems to be more accurate and has a lot more range going for it. I'll give it to the Vektor SS-77.''

''I agree. It's a little more modern than the RPD and that means it's parts aren't as old and will last longer if maintained well enough. Edge Vektor SS-77.'' Dorian seconded

''The RPD is relaible but it lacks slightly behind in accuracy compared to the Vektor. It gets my edge.'' Mack concluded

_In the second long range category, the edge goes to the F.A.R.C. for the Vektor SS-77_

_Coming up, we conclude weapons testing with two deadly and efficient launchers._

XXXXXX

_We know test out the launchers our warriors used against government forces. Up first will be the F.A.R.C. with their trusted American grenade launcher._

_The team heads out to the M320 Grenade Launcher range where the M79 Grenade Launcher of the F.A.R.C. will be tested._

"The M79 grenade launcher is a single-shot, shoulder-fired, break-action grenade launcher that fires 40x46mm grenades at a speed of 6 rounds per minute. It has an effective range of 383 yards with a maximum of 437. It can also fire anti-personnel, smoke, buckshot, flechette and illumination rounds.'' Ricardo explained

_To test its effective range and explosive capabilities, a command post has been set up with 4 Tamil Tigers. All targets are set up with 38G shock patches, which will turn red to show the target is disoriented. 100G patches are also present, which will turn red to indicate the target is dead from the concussion of the blast._

"Alright Ricardo, one shot and make that thing count.'' Geoff said before ducking behind cover

''I will.'' Ricardo replied getting into position.

Taking careful aim he squeezed the trigger and with a loud _'bloop'_ the 40mm shell was sent flying through an open window. A second later there was an explosion from within and debris was sent flying through the windows.

"Let's go check it out," Geoff said leading the way.

They made their way into the now ravaged command center to find all of the inhabitants once again thrown all over.

"Once again we have another big mess on our hands," Dr. Dorian said sifting through the debris and examining all the corpses, "I'm seeing all the 100G patches tripped on these guys, meaning they were all killed by the concussive force of the blast itself."

"I also have to note that I am seeing bits of debris stuck in all of these guys, meaning it's a double-edged situation. If the concussion of the blast itself doesn't kill them, the shrapnel alone can." Geoff commented noting the jagged piece of wood sticking out of one dummy's neck.

"Altogether we've got 4 kills," Dr. Dorian said.

_The panelists now review the testing of the RPO-A Shmel used in 'I.R.A. vs. Chechen Rebels' and after discussing they come to a conclusion._

''I give the edge to the M79 because unlike the Shmel, it isn't made to be a disposable weapon whereas the M79 can keep firing and firing.'' Geoff said

''The RPO-A Shmel does seem to pack a bigger punch and more range, but the M79 can keep shooting and shooting and will just keep killing until you run out of grenades. Edge M79 Grenade Launcher

''Once again I agree 100% with you guys. Edge M79 Grenade Launcher.'' Mack concluded

_For explosive weapons, the edge goes to the F.A.R.C. for the M79 Grenade Launcher_

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of both warriors and then after that, F.A.R.C.? or Tamil Tigers? Which violent and determined paramilitary group will win?_

XXXXXX

''Let's look at those x-factors.'' Barry said

''For training, the edge goes to the Tamil Tigers have an 82 compared to the F.A.R.C. with a 70 because they are a disciplined force.''

''Up next is logistics and they both are even with an 82 because they craft their own bombs and have access to the black market.''

''I checked into brutality and both are given a 86 each because they both have child soldiers amongst them and commit violence against those who don't follow them.''

''For terrain adaptability and both are given an 83 each since they fight in both urban and jungle environments meaning they are on an even playing field.''

''For weapons quality I gave it to the Tamil Tigers since they have more modern and accurate weapons. They have an 87 to the F.A.R.C.'s 76.''

''Lastly I factored in fanaticism and I gave it both. They go as far as to use child soldiers and knowingly set bombs in public places wear hundreds of civilians could be killed. They both have an 82 each.''

_Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death pitting 5 F.A.R.C. guerrillas against 5 Tamil Tigers. _

_Who will prevail in a battle between two dangerous paramilitary groups?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's see who takes this.'' Mack said pressing 'Enter.'

XXXXXX

We are taken to the jungles of Sri Lanka. the lush vegetation and beautiful scenery are about to be interrupted with violence. The scene shifts to a small radio tower and several small buildings with a parking lot in the middle of the jungle.

A group of Tamil Tigers have set up base here and are planning their next bombing. The group leader and his right hand man in the office room overlooking a map where one is keeping watch on top of a lookout tower and the last two inside the compound near the gate.

**Tamil Tigers: 5**

Nearby in the jungles 5 F.A.R.C. guerrillas make their way through the unfamiliar jungle. Having heard of a potential rival group that will get in the way of their campaign they decide to try and scope them out before they do.

**F.A.R.C.: 5**

Eventually they come across a small hill overlooking the compound and they spot the Tiger in the lookout tower, the F.A.R.C. leader orders his grenadier to load up a grenade into his M79 and he takes aim and with the squeeze of the trigger, a loud 'thump' is heard and in a second the tower explodes and the Tiger is killed in the explosion.

**Tamil Tigers: 4 - F.A.R.C.: 5**

Hearing the commotion the Tiger leader and his right hand man run down the stairs to see what the heck is going on. The other two Tigers running towards the sound of the explosion and open to gate only for them to be fired on by the Colombians. The Tigers rush to cover and the Tiger leader and his second man exit into the compound parking lot before being spotted and run for cover.

One of the F.A.R.C. guerrillas readies a Vektor and begins opening fire on the Sri Lankans. A Tiger peeks from behind cover but he is seen and the Vektor wielding Colombian fires several rounds into his head blowing it up in pink mist.

**Tamil Tigers: 3 - F.A.R.C.: 5**

His colleague picks up his RPD and begins firing back at the Colombians. One F.A.R.C. guerrilla gets up to get a better shot at the Tiger but he is riddled to the bone with lead from the Tiger's RPD before having his chest cavity blown out.

**Tamil Tigers: 3 - F.A.R.C.: 4**

Not wanting to stay in the same position the Tiger retreats into the compound parking lot. The Colombians pick up their weapons and run towards the open gate of the compound.

The Tiger sees his leader hiding behind a car having avoided all the fire from earlier and tells him what's going on. After confirming the situation they set up a defensive position with their RPD and G3's and await the Colombians.

The F.A.R.C. make their way into the compound's parking lot and suddenly the point man is shot multiple times by the Tamil leader with his G3 before falling over dead.

**Tamil Tigers: 3 - F.A.R.C.: 3**

The F.A.R.C. run for cover behind a large armored truck as the F.A.R.C. leader draws his uzi and peeks out behind cover to fire. The Tamil duck in cover and the Colombian orders his man wielding an AK-47 to advance towards their position.

As the Colombian goes to reload his uzi the F.A.R.C. with the AK-47 rushes up to the car the Sri Lankans were hiding and quickly points his AK at the ducking Tigers and fires hitting one of them in the head blowing his brains out.

**Tamil Tigers: 2 - F.A.R.C.: 3**

His victory is short lived when the Tiger leader aims his sterling at him and fires a small burst into his neck severing his spinal cord and arteries.

**Tamil Tigers: 2 - F.A.R.C.: 2**

The last two tigers get up and retreat into main building in the compound. Seeing his enemies making a break for it the last two F.A.R.C. guerrillas gather their remaining weapons and follow suit. They make their way into the building and decide to split up. The leader making his way into what appears to be a news room and suddenly a shot rings over his head and he ducks instinctively. He draws his Makarov and takes his uniform top off and quickly throws it out of cover.

Surprised at the sudden movement the Tiger fires at the top before stopping, realizing what it was. The cocking of a gun is heard and he turns around only to be killed with a single shot through the forehead.

**Tamil Tigers: 1 - F.A.R.C.: 2**

The Tiger leader lies in wait in behind a desk with an RPO-A Shmel and he hears the door to the bathroom across the hallway open, he pops up and aims, with a press of the button he fires the launcher and the rocket zooms down the hallway. The Colombian turns around and in an instant he is vaporized in an explosion.

**Tamil Tigers: 1 - F.A.R.C.: 1**

Hearing the explosion the last Colombian happens across his last man's blown up remains and sighs heavily. He hears what sounds like someone running down the hallway he sees the shadow of the last Tiger down the hallway and fires scaring the Tiger away.

Annoyed the Colombian gives chase and continues firing at his adversary. Emptying magazine after magazine.

The Tiger fires back as he makes his way into a boiler room and closes the door behind him before taking up a position behind a pipe. The Colombian open the door and the Tiger fires his weapon causing the Colombian to jump for cover.

The F.A.R.C. guerrilla checks his weapon and sees he has one more round left. The Tiger slowly creeps up to the Colombian. Seeing the shadow of his adversary the F.A.R.C. guerrilla jumps out and both see each other, in a split second they both squeeze the trigger and both guns discharge simultaneously.

The Tamil regains his bearing and feels his body, nothing.

He looks in front of him and the Colombian is seen twitching and choking on the Glock's bullet which had found it's way into his throat.

Laughing at his foes suffering the Tamil Tiger walks up to the wounded Colombian and points his Glock at his face. He fires the Glock and empties it's entire clip into the F.A.R.C.'s head blowing it to pieces.

**Tamil Tigers: 1 - F.A.R.C.: 0**

After his gun clicks empty the Tiger sighs and walks out of the boiler room exiting out of the building. He sees more of his fellow Tigers arriving and he smiles before walking towards them, victorious.

XXXXXX

Winner: Tamil Tigers

**Tamil Tige****r****s****:** **546**

Glock 17: 20

Sterling Submachine gun: 34

Heckler &amp; Koch G3: 198

RPD Light Machine Gun: 200

RPO-A Shmel: 94

**F.A.R.C.: 454**

Makarov: 12

Uzi: 23

AK-47: 164

Vektor SS-77: 205

M79 Grenade Launcher: 50

**X-Factors**

Training: 82/Training:70

Logistics: 82/Logistics: 82

Brutality: 86/Brutality: 86

Terrain Adaptability: 83/Terrain Adaptability: 83

Weapon's Quality: 87/Weapon's Quality: 76

Fanaticism: 82/Fanaticism: 82

_Following a battle between two vicious and dangerous paramilitary groups. The Tamil Tigers win thanks to the superior arsenal they brought to the battle. Their more accurate and modern weaponry like the Glock and G3 allowed them to win with 54.6% of the kills compared to the F.A.R.C. who claimed 45.4%. In a surprising turn around the RPO-A Shmel blew the M79 away._

''What really allowed the match to go to the Tigers was that they were more prepared and better equipped at fighting a military force. They had better weapons that were incredibly accurate and they also brought a comparable light machine gun to even things up. However, do not discredit the F.A.R.C. because they gave it everything they got.'' Geoff explained

''While the F.A.R.C. is extremely well motivated to fight, the Tigers were better organized and better trained to take on regular military forces. Not to mention they were more successful in their run before being defeated.'' Dorian added

''Better, more accurate weapons, better organized, better trained and more dangerous, wrap this up to the true definition of a terrorist guerrilla force. The Tamil Tigers.'' Barry finished

(The last Tiger is seen discussing the recent battle with his reinforcements, they know a new threat is looming before them and they will put an end to it before it ends them. He then walks up to a truck and loads a duffel bag into it containing the weapons wielded by the F.A.R.C.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Remastered. Two famed medieval titans face off._

William the Conqueror: The Norman Duke who invaded England, killed their King and took the throne.

vs.

Charlemagne: The Frankish Emperor who stopped the Dark Ages and spreadChristianity

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**_


	52. William the Conqueror vs Charlemagne

William the Conqueror: The Norman Duke who invaded England, killed their King and took the throne.

(William is seen leading his men at the Battle of Hastings. He decapitates a Saxon before running another through with his broadsword.)

vs.

Charlemagne: The Frankish King who stopped the Dark Ages and spreaded Christianity.

(Charlemagne leads his men against against the Saxons. He thrusts his Joyeuse into the gut of one before decapitating another.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between medieval generals who never met in history._

**William the Conqueror**

Circa: 1066 A.D.

Age: 38

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 215 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail Hauberk, Steel Nasal Helmet, Kite Shield

**Charlemagne**

Circa: 800 A.D.

Age: 58

Height: 6'4''

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail, Iron Spagenhelm, Heater Shield

''On this episode we have two colossal leaders from ancient Europe. You have William the Conqueror who invaded England killing their King and took the throne and on the other end you have the Frankish King Charlemagne who spreaded Christianity. It's going to be a great battle between two rulers of their respective kingdoms.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen started.

''I give the edge to Charlemagne, he was responsible for ending the Dark Ages and was the man responsible for spreading the Christian belief. I think he's going to win.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said.

''I'm giving this all to William the Conqueror. He is slightly farther in time meaning the metals in his weapons are somewhat more advanced and that fact that he invaded England and killed their King against a numerically superior force gives him my edge.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said.

_The Duke of Normandy and a relative of Edward the Confessor, King of England. Following Edward's death in 1066, William believed he would inherit King Edward's throne, only to learn another Englishman, Harold Godwinson, was crowned. Feeling betrayed and determined to seize the crown, William led an armada of 600 ships and over 7,000 men across the English Channel and to Hastings, where he fought Godwinson's heavily fortified troops in one of the bloodiest battles in English history, slaying their king and most of the Anglo-Saxon ruling class before eventually taking the throne for himself._

"The Battle of Hastings is easily one of the most important battles in history. He conquered England which was something Hitler and Napoleon couldn't do.'' Barry explained.

_The Duke of Normandy slaughtered the Anglo-Saxon forces with a brutal arsenal of weapons._

Short Range: Norman Broadsword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Composite Crossbow

Special: Seax

_How will the Duke of Normandy fair against his distant ancestor, the Frankish King Charlemagne._

_Charlemagne or Charles the Great, was King of the Franks. He united a large part of Europe during the early Middle Ages and laid the foundations for modern France, Germany and the Low Countries. He took the Frankish throne in 768 and became King of Italy in 774. From 800, he became the first Holy Roman Emperor. Charlemagne was the oldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon. He became king in 768 following the death of his father, initially as co-ruler with his brother Carloman I. Carloman's sudden death in 771 in unexplained circumstances left Charlemagne as the undisputed ruler of the Frankish Kingdom._

''He was a man of great stature and his actions ended the Dark Ages and enabled him to become the first Holy Roman Emperor. William will truly meet anyone unlike this man.'' Barry concluded.

_The Frankish King led his forces into battle with a lethal arsenal of weapons._

Short Range: Joyeuse

Mid-Range: Angon

Long Range: Francisca Axe

Special: Langseax

_Both leaders slayed their enemies with deadly designed swords. Up first will be Charlemagne with his very own personal and famous sword._

"The Joyeuse is said to have mystical powers surrounding it, not to mention it was a powerful broadsword with a very ornate guard and hilt. It was 40 inches long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

Charlemagne expert Bernard Smith stands before a two gel torsos. One covered in William's chainmail hauberk.

''Okay Bernard, we'll give you 2 strikes each target to see what damage you can inflict on these two poor fellows and after you dealt with the first one we'll gauge this weapon's ability to pierce William's mail.'' Geoff explained

Bernard nodded and got into position. As Geoff gives the signal to begin Bernard thrusts his Joyeuse into the stomach of the first torso. He pulls it out and swings it and the torso's head is decapitated. Moving on to the second torso he thrusts the Joyeuse into the heart piercing clean through the hauberk. He follows up with a final overhead swing with the blade cutting the head in half in a bloody spectacle.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''Your first target Bernard I don't even have to comment on this guy, the first thrust pierced his stomach and it protruded out from his back, this first strike won't kill him immediately and if he can get to the hospital he'll be okay. But you made sure he didn't and finished it up with a solid decapitation. Your armored target saw two strikes as welll with a thrust that easily pierced the mail and got his heart for a near instant kill. The second blow literally cut his head in half, quick trip to the morgue.''

''What do you think Jason?'' Barry turned to William the Conqueror expert Jason McNiel said.

''Here I have the Norman Broadsword, it is the straight-bladed killer that brought England to its knees. It was a double-edged steel blade that was used for both cutting and slashing, but could also be used for thrusting thanks to its sharpened point. It was essentially an improvement over the long swords used by the Normans' Viking ancestors. It was a 30 inch blade and weighed 3 pounds.''Jason explained

''Well we have the same exact test for you Jason. Whenever you're ready go ahead and get into position.'' Barry said.

Jason nods and gets into position. Geoff gives him the thumbs up to begin and he swings his sword downwards, the blade embedding itself in the unarmored torso's face. Freeing his blade he follows up with a swing at the rib cage with the blade again embedding into the torso's body. Pulling his sword out he walks over to the armored torso and brings his blade in a sideways swing that decapitates the target sending the head flying several feet. He ends it all with a mighty thrust into the chainmail armor with the blade protruding through to the other side.

With that Doctor Dorian walks over.

''That's some bloody carnage you got going on here Jason. You're first blow was easily the best one because you cut down onto the skull splitting it apart and slicing his brain in half for an instant kill. You followed it up with this swing to the ribs here and you managed to cut through the rib cage which would definitely hit him in the lung but it wouldn't kill him. The armored torso saw two strikes as well and the first one was a decapitation which I'm pretty sure we all know how that ends for the guy. The blow to the armor saw great penetration and it managed to skewer his heart and cut through his spine severing the spinal cord for instant death, nice job.''

''Your blade is nearly a foot shorter than my Joyeuse which means I can keep you farther away better and when I see the perfect opportunity I'll take your head off with one swing.'' Bernard says.

''But when you're loading up for a strike I can move in quickly and stab you through the heart.'' Jason replied.

_Both leaders have unveiled their lethal close range weapons, which one do the panelists believe takes the edge?_

''I'm going for the Joyeuse. I love the Norman broadsword but it's nearly a foot shorter than the Joyeuse which means William would have to close the distance to get Charlemagne.'' Geoff said.

''If William can't close the distance he's in trouble from the Joyeuse's farther reach and not to mention is can cause much more trauma on the body. Edge Joyeuse.'' Dorian seconded.

''I agree with you guys as well. For longer reach and striking with more power I give it all to the Joyeuse.'' Barry concluded.

_For short range weapons the edge goes to Charlemagne for his Joyeuse._

_Coming up, both warriors reveal to us their mid-range weapons and then later our battle between two of Europe's most famous leaders begin._

XXXXXX

_Both warriors had different means of killing their enemies with two different mid-ranged weapons. Since we've already tested both the Dane axe before we will have it perform against Charlemagne's armor, likewise since Charlemagne's mid-ranged weapon the Angon is similar to the pilum we will do the same with it as well._

''We've seen both weapons already, now let's see how they fair against each other's armor.'' Geoff said.

Jason and Bernard stand before two torsos armored in their opponent's respective armor, helmet and shield. Each expert will have 3 blows to deal as much to each piece of armor as possible.

''Begin.'' Geoff says and Bernard hurls his angon at the chainmail hauberk piercing it cleanly just as Jason swings his Dane axe and hits the torso on the shoulder but not penetrating the armor. Bernard then takes his second angon and hurls it at William's shield piercing it slightly. Likewise, Jason swings his axe horizontally and strikes the the heater shield with enough force to leave a dent in it. Taking his axe Jason then brings it downwards striking the spagenhelm leaving a visible crack while Bernard hurls his third angon at the the nasal helmet but the weapon harmlessly bounces off.

Doctor Dorian then walks over to inspect the damage.

''Going over here first with Jason your first hit him square in his shoulder but did not pierce the armor, however with the amount of force you hit him with you definitely broke the bones in his shoulder leaving him open to other blows. The blow to the shield managed to crack it and judging by the readings we had, you definitely broke a bone in his arm and imagine what would happen if you continuously smashed your way through the shield. The last blow is the most impressive because you dented the iron spagenhelm inward and looking at it he suffered a depressed skull fracture which would kill him.'

''And for you Bernard, your first angon managed to pierce clean through the hauberk and you got him in the heart, good shot. The strike to the shield managed to slightly pierce it but it wasn't enough to get the guy behind and lastly your attack to the helmet is obvious, no penetration. You just dazed him.''

_Both warriors have shown their mid-ranged weapons, which do our experts believe has the edge?_

''I'm siding with the Dane axe. It hits with so much force and I don't think Charlemagne's shield or armor can take that multiple hits from it.'' Geoff started.

''That axe makes you look like a train ran you over when it's done with you, edge Dane axe.'' Dorian seconded.

''Agree 110% and since axes outperforms spears it gets the edge.'' Barry concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to William the Conqueror for his Dane axe._

_Coming up, both warriors unveil their signature long range weapons._

XXXXXX

_Now the time has come for both warriors to showcase their long range weapons. Since we've already tested the francisca axe in 'Germanic Ghost Warrior vs. Hashashin.' To add to that since we've seen similar crossbows used by the knight the panelists also review the testing of the crossbow and after they soon come to an edge._

''Composite crossbow takes the edge since it can hit you farther out and it's much simpler to use. The Francisca axe requires you to be much closer and a lot more energy to use.'' Geoff said.

_In long range weapons the edge goes to William the Conqueror for his composite crossbow._

_Coming up, our warriors reveal their favorite sidearms and later Mack gauges the x-factors and our battle between two famous medieval generals begins._

XXXXXX

_Both warriors now show their favorite sidearms. Up first will be Charlemagne with his langseax._

"The langseax was similar to a machete, only with a straight blade opposite of a curving back, giving it a sharp point. It was 24 inches long and 2 pounds in weight." Bernard explained brandishing his blade

''Okay Bernard, the same test we used for your blade will be implemented.'' Geoff said.

To test the damage of the langseax, another gel torso is fitted with William's armor and Bernard is given 15 seconds to deal damage.

Geoff gives a thumbs up signaling Bernard to begin and he brings his blade down onto the helmet denting it slightly. He follows up with with a stab in the armor cutting deep into it gushing blood. He then removes the helmet and swings vertically cutting the skull in half.

''Nice weapon Bernard, your first blow with the helmet did manage to dent it but it wasn't enough to cause bodily harm. You blow to the hauberk hit the kidney which wouldn't kill him but you finished him off by taking his helmet off and bringing the langseax down onto his head splitting it in half and caused this wonderful mess.'' Dorian said

_Since William used a similar weapon to the langseax. The team inspects the seax William and his Normans would've used and compare both blades. Noticing the length difference between the two the edge is as unanimous as ever._

''Both are essentially the same type of weapon. However the langseax has much longer reach meaning more options and more blade to kill with. Edge langseax.'' Geoff started off.

''The langseax can easily deal with William's hauberk whereas I can see the shorter seax getting stuck in Charlemagne's armor. Edge langseax.'' Dorian seconded.

''Which one sends a more intimidating message? Barry said holding both blades against his face.

''Size does matter sometimes.'' Geoff said.

''Size is definitely intimidating.'' Barry finishes.

_In special weapons the edge goes to Charlemagne for his langseax._

_Moving onwards to armor, which one gains the edge?_

''With the armor I have to call it even. Both bring chainmail to the game and the only thing I would give the edge to is William's helmet. The shields to me are even.'' Geoff started.

''I agree, both warriors set of armor will fall to almost every weapon the opposition is bringing. So I'm calling this even as well.'' Dorian seconded.

''Yeah, I agree too for the reasons you guys provided.'' Barry said.

_In armor, our warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, our panelists gauge the X-factors of two ruthless generals, it's a battle of the ages between William the Conqueror vs. Charlemagne._

XXXXXX

_And now Barry will gauge the X-factors of each warrior._

''I first looked into strategy and I ended up giving it to both men since they were undefeated in battle. Both men have an 89 each.''

''Up next is physicality and this goes to William, he's younger, more fit and in his prime whereas Charlemagne was quite underweight for his size. William has an 89 to Charlemagne's 78.''

''For generalship I ended up giving it to Charlemagne. The man was born to expand his grandfather's empire which covers more land than what William had. Charlemagne has a 91 to William's 85.''

''Logistics also comes into play and Charlemagne had his entire kingdom with supplies ready where William took what he could with him to England which would've stretch his supply lines thinner. Charlemagne has an 88 to William's 72.''

''Endurance is also considered and again William is younger and in his prime where Charlemagne is older and underweight. William has an 86 to Charlemagne's 81.''

''Last but not least we have Audacity and I gave it to William. Who knew he would be able to beat the Saxons at Hastings and become the King? He has an 87 to Charlemagne's 86.''

_Our panel is now done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

''So Barry, is the battle set for a one on one encounter or will you have them lead men into battle?'' Dorian asked

''I'll set this for a 5-on-5 battle. William will be accompanied by 4 Norman soldiers wearing the same armor as him and Charlemagne will have Frankish warriors wearing his armor as well.'' Barry responds

With that Barry hits the enter key.

XXXXXX

We are taken to a small forested area in Normandy, France. We see the Norman Duke William the Conqueror and 4 of his men are seen relaxing eating some recently killed deer.

They are to meet with the Frankish Emperor Charlemagne and hopes they will invade England together to destroy a mutual enemy.

**William the Conqueror: 5**

On a hill nearby, 5 men emerge with weapons in hand. among them is the Frankish King Charlemagne. He has decided to take William out and hopefully conquer England himself.

**Charlemagne: 5**

Charlemagne spots the Normans relaxing at the bottom of the hill, he orders his men to ready a volley of axes, after getting into their positions, Charlemagne gives the order and the Franks tosses a volley of axes.

Hearing the commotion caused by the Franks, the Normans look up at the hill and one Norman has the misfortune of having an axe buried in his face.

**William the Conqueror: 4 - Charlemagne: 5**

Noticing the Frankish Emperor among the men, William angrily shouts to his men to ready their composite crossbows. As the Franks go ready another volley, the Norman Duke gives his men the order to fire.

A volley of crossbow bolts fly towards the Franks. Most miss but one Frank is hit in his throat and he falls over choking while struggling to pull it out before he goes limp.

**William the Conqueror: 4 - Charlemagne: 4**

Both leaders draw their swords and order their men to charge. Both sides charge head on and eventually meet at the foot of the hill. One Norman duels with a Frank wielding an angon, drawing his Dane axe, he swings it horizontally prompting the Frank to jump back.

Reacting quickly, the Frank thrusts the angon into the Norman's stomach, the man gasping in pain and spitting blood before forcing him to the ground, twisting the angon violently before pulling it out and thrusting it into the Norman's face.

**William the Conqueror: 3 - Charlemagne: 4**

Elsewhere a Norman armed with a seax exchanges blows with a langseax wielding Frank. Both men exchange blow for blow before the Norman draws his broadsword and deflects a swing from the Frank.

Taking the opportunity the Norman swings low and slices the Frank's leg right off his body. The Frank falls to the ground in pain squirming, the Norman finishes him off by swinging his broadsword decapitating the man.

**William the Conqueror: 3 - Charlemagne: 3**

A towering shadow approaches the Norman and his victory is short lived when Charlemagne thrusts his joyeuse through his chest and heart, the Norman screaming in pain before going silent.

**William the Conqueror: 2 - Charlemagne: 3**

Meanwhile, William is seen with his last man in a continous struggle with the other Franks, a Frank goes for a low sweep with his langseax. Jumping to avoid the blow, William side steps and brings his broadsword down and slices deep into the Frank's side.

Knocking the man down to his knees, his remaining man takes his seax and slits the Frank's throat before kicking his body over.

**William the Conqueror: 2 - Charlemagne: 2**

The two Normans turn to face Charlemagne and his last Frankish warrior. Pointing to the Frank, William orders his last man to confront him before turning his sights to the Frankish Emperor.

The last Norman and Frank charge head on and meet in a clash of steel. The Frank goes in for an overhead chop only for the Norman to jump back and with lightning fast speed, the Norman thrusts his broadsword forward and skewers the Frank.

The blade going straight through the chainmail, kicking the Frank over, the Norman ends him with a swing of the broadsword cutting deep into his face.

**William the Conqueror: 2 - Charlemagne: 1**

Now turning to face Charlemagne, William and his last soldier charge towards him, turning to face the Norman soldier, Charlemagne swings his joyeuse and knocks the Norman's broadsword right out of his hands.

The Norman, taken by surprise can only look on as the Frankish Emperor decapitates him with the joyeuse.

**William the Conqueror: 1 - Charlemagne: 1**

Scoffing at his soldier's demise, William and Charlemagne stand and glare at each other. Both leaders then circle each other trying to find an opening, it would be Charlemagne who would attack first with a flurry of swings with his joyeuse.

William blocks the series of blows before he ends up cornered on a tree trunk, pinning his adversary to the tree, Charlemagne grabs William's sword wielding arm and goes to finish him off with a mighty swing of the joyeuse.

Struggling to get free, William quickly responds by headbutting his bigger foe and kicks him back to create some space. William then grabs the Frankish Emperor and slams him to the ground.

Taking his broadsword, William brings it down to impale Charlemagne but the Frankish Emperor rolls out the way and gets to his knees, he takes his joyeuse and thrusts it into William's side getting through the chainmail.

Screaming in pain, William blindly swings his broadsword and manages to strike Charlemagne on his helmet dazing him and knocking him back sideways. After creating some space between them, William and Charlemagne recover from the blows they sustained before, seeing shields strapped to the back of their dead men, they scoop them up before facing each other again.

They circle each other once more, this time William charges forth and Charlemagne only holds his ground, meeting William's tackle full force, the Frankish Emperor is knocked backwards and William swings his broadsword sideways.

Raising his heater shield to block the blow, Charlemagne shield bashes the broadsword right out of William's hand and tackles him full force knocking him to the ground on his back, now desperate, William can only block each swing Charlemagne unleashes.

However he spots a Dane axe next to one of his men's corpses. Turning his back into the direction of the axe, William slowly backs up while continoually blocking every swing Charlemagne delivers.

The second he comes within a few feet of the axe, William tosses his shield at the Frankish Emperor prompting him to block the flying kite shield.

William quickly scoops up the axe and brings it down, seeing the axe coming down to him, Charlemagne goes to lift his shield but the axe smashes against his spagenhelm. The blow dents the helmet and fractures Charlemagne's skull. His opponent reeling back in a daze, William puts Charlemagne on his knees and removes his helmet.

Nodding at the Frank, William then raises his axe high and brings it down, the head cuts deep into Charlemagne's skull, the blade going deep enough to nearly split his head in half.

**William the Conqueror: 1 - Charlemagne: 0**

Yanking the axe out, William kicks the corpse over and raises his axe into the air yelling in victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: William the Conqueror

**William the Conqueror:**** 515**

Norman Broadsword: 146

Dane Axe: 199

Composite Crossbow: 78

Seax: 92

**Charlemagne:**** 485**

Joyeuse: 175

Angon: 112

Francisca Axe: 21

Langseax: 177

**X-Factors**

Strategy: 89/Strategy: 89

Physicality: 89/Physicality: 78

Generalship: 85/Generalship: 91

Logistics: 72/Logistics: 88

Endurance: 86/Endurance: 81

Audacity: 87/Audacity: 86

**Armor Failure Rate**

Steel Nasal Helmet: 2% - Iron Spagenhelm: 10%

Chainmail Hauberk: 14% - Chainmail: 14%

Kite Shield: 3% - Heater Shield: 4%

_Following a close battle between two medieval titans. William the Conqueror emerges victorious. His better physicality allowing him to fight longer and harder than the aging Charlemagne combined with his superior long range weapon. However Charlemagne did not let William off the hook easily as his Joyeuse and Langseax hacked through the Duke of Normandy keeping him closely behind._

''I'm not too surprised William won this. He was in his prime and his physicality and endurance allowed him to fight harder and longer than Charlemagne combined with his better mid and long range weapons proved valuable assets.'' Geoff commented.

''Charlemagne was no pushover. He proved to be better up close but he lacked a long range weapon that probably could've tipped the scale. Even if Charlemagne can close the distance he's facing a foe who is in his prime and is in better physical shape.'' Dorian added.

Congratulations to the Duke of Normandy, he earned this victory against a powerful foe.'' Barry concluded.

(William is seen looking on over the vast lands of his kingdom. He has successfully defended it against the Frankish emperor. He then turns and walks away. In his hand is the fallen Frank's Joyeuse.)

XXXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Remastered. Two of the 20 century's most fanatical Asian armies go to war._

Imperial Japanese Army: The soldiers of the Empire of Japan who's loyalty to the Emperor and sheer fighting spirit made them the most dominant force in the Pacific.

vs.

Korean People's Army: Communist soldiers of Kim il-sung who sought to unite the Korean peninsula under communist rule.

_**Who is deadliest!?**_


	53. IJA vs KPA

Imperial Japanese Army: The soldiers of the Empire of Japan who's loyalty to the Emperor and sheer fighting spirit made them the most dominant force in the Pacific.

(A battalion sized group of Japanese soldiers are seen engaging U.S. Marines in a firefight during Iwo Jima, the Japanese troops overrunning the Marines and are seen raising their flag amongst the Marine's corpses.)

vs.

Korean People's Army: Communist soldiers of Kim il-sung who sought to unite the Korean peninsula under communist rule.

(A large force of North Korean soldiers engage South Korean soldiers during the initial invasion of South Korea, the South Koreans are seen falling to their various attacks before being overrun completely.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the 20th century's most fearsome Asian armies. _

**Imperial Japanese Army**

Active: 1867-1945

Circa: 1945

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Allegiance: Emperor Hirohito, Japanese Nationalism

Force size: 6,000,000

**Korean People's Army**

Active 1947- Present

Circa: 1950

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Allegiance: Kim il-sung, Communism

Force size: 299,000

''On this episode we have two of the 20th century's most infamous Asian armies battle each other, the Imperial Army of Japan will engage in combat with the Korean People's Army. Both were highly motivated and fought hard for their respective causes. They were very fanatic and were some of the deadliest adversary's we've had the fortune or well, misfortune of fighting. It's going to be a good match where neither army will back down.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen started off.

''I'm siding with the Imperial Japanese Army.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said, ''They have the superior discipline and during the entire course of WW2, they proved to the world that they were the dominant force in the Pacific before the United States entered the war while the North Koreans were poorly trained and simply were given guns and thrown into combat.''

''I'm siding with the North Koreans for this one, they may be poorly trained but their Soviet provided weapons enabled them to easily beat down the U.S. equipped South Korean army in the early stages of the Korean war and very nearly conquer the southern portion of the peninsula before the U.N. intervened.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered.

_The Imperial Japanese Army or IJA, literally "Army of the Greater Japanese Empire", was the official ground-based armed force of the Empire of Japan, from 1871 to 1945. It was controlled by the Imperial Japanese Army General Staff Office and the Ministry of War, both of which were nominally subordinate to the Emperor of Japan as supreme commander of the army and the navy._

''Before the United States entered the war, the Imperial Army was the dominant ground force during the Pacific theatre. Every army that stood before them bowed down to them.''

_Throughout the Second Sino-Japanese War and World War II, the Imperial Japanese Army had gained a reputation both for its fanaticism and for its brutality against prisoners of war and civilians alike with the Nanking Massacre being one such example. After Japan surrendered in the summer of 1945, many Imperial Japanese Army officers and enlisted men were tried and punished for committing numerous atrocities and war crimes. In 1949, the trials were ceased, with a total of 5,700 cases having been heard._

''They committed some of the worst war crimes in WW2, though they were doomed for defeat when the United States entered the war, they proved to the world how powerful they were and showed their fighting spirit. They viewed their Emperor as a living God. The Imperial Army will not stop until they achieved ultimate victory, or they die.'' Barry explained.

_The fierce soldiers of the Emperor marched into combat with a deadly arsenal of weapons._

Melee: Gunto

Short Range: Type 14 Nambu

Mid-Range: Type 100 Submachine gun

Long Range: Type 99 Arisaka

Explosive: Type 99 Grenade

_But how will the Rising Sun's soldiers fair when they combat another army that also is just as fanatic and motivated?_

_The Korean People's Army Ground Force was formed on August 20, 1947. It outnumbered and outgunned the South Korean Army on the outbreak of the Korean War in June 1950. In the early stages of the Korean war, they dominated the U.S. equipped Republic of Korea army and very nearly took over the southern portion of the peninsula._

''They may be poorly trained compared to their South Korean counterparts, but with the backing of the Soviet Union, they had a very deadly arsenal of weapons, their Soviet tanks beat down the American tanks of the South Korean army.''

_After the first two months of the conflict, South Korean forces were on the point of defeat, forced back to the Pusan Perimeter. In September 1950, an amphibious UN counter-offensive was launched at Inchon, and cut off many of the North Korean troops. Those that escaped envelopment and capture were rapidly forced back north all the way to the border with China at the Yalu River, or into the mountainous interior. At this point, in October 1950, Chinese forces crossed the Yalu and entered the war._

''They nearly defeated the South Korean military single-handedly, but when the U.N. intervened they were almost beaten back to near total defeat. They had the backing of China and they will definitely be a new tough enemy for their Japanese foes.'' Barry concluded.

_The soldiers of Kim il-sung charged into combat with Soviet provided weapons that allowed them to steamroll the south._

Melee: NR-40

Short Range: Tokarev TT-33

Mid-Range: PPSh-41

Long Range: Mosin-Nagant M91

Explosive: RGD-33 Grenade

_When both soldiers wanted to fight Americans up close, they used two different blades to cut their enemies down. Up first will be the Korean People's Army with their Soviet knife._

''The NR-40 combat knife was the standard issue to the Soviet Red Army, it had a 5-inch blade and was best used as a stabbing weapon with a clip point and an S-shaped guard. It was well suited for sneaking up on patrolling enemy soldiers.'' North Korean defector and now current soldier in the U.S. Army Specialist Choi Min-ho said presenting the knife.

''And we have the perfect scenario just for that knife, here we have 3 Imperial Japanese soldiers in complete uniform. You will as you said sneak up on all 3 soldiers and show us what that knife is capable of.'' Geoff said pointing toward the targets.

Choi gets into position and when Geoff gives the signal, he low crawls towards the first soldier and when he gets within arm's reach, he gets up and puts his hand over it's mouth and stabs into the back of the neck. He slowly lowers the torso and proceeds to walk slowly to the next sentry which is just around the corner of the crates and when he approaches that one, he bolts forward quickly and grabs it by the shirt and slits it throat before stabbing it a few times in the chest as he lowers it down to the ground. Spotting his last target facing his way, he runs towards it and punches it in the face knocking it backwards and he then proceeds to violently stab it multiple times in the chest before working on it's face.

''Wow, you put some rage into that one. It was a nice run with that knife there Choi.'' Geoff commented.

Doctor Dorian now checks the damage done.

''Okay, Choi with your first target you delivered a swift, quick, and clean kill with just one stab through his neck which severed the spinal cord. He is dead the moment the knife cuts into his spinal cord and he never knew what hit him. For the second target you first slit him in the throat and severed the major veins and arteries. He would bleed out very quickly but you added a few stabs into the chest which while alone they won't necessarily kill him, those combined with the stabs will put him down really quick. Your last target I'm seeing multiple stab wounds in his chest and as I've said before with the second guy, he won't die from multiple stabs because you could literally survive multiple stab wounds, but then his face was stabbed multiple times as well which would've ended him even without your gory work on the chest.''

''All in all, these 3 men are dead anyway so good work Choi.'' Barry said.

_Since the blade the Imperial Japanese Army used was very similar to the katana wielded by the samurai. Our panelists will review the testing of the katana in it's various previous appearances and after they do so, an edge has been decided._

''I'm giving my edge to the Gunto. It's a sword what else can I say?'' Geoff said with a shrug.

''Sword vs. knife? Swords wins all the time. Edge Gunto.'' Dorian said while checking his Facebook on his phone not giving a care in the world.

''Gunto.'' Barry concluded with a yawn.

_In melee weapons, the edge goes to the Imperial Japanese Army for their Gunto._

_Coming up, both armies showcase their favorite pistols and then later two vicious and radical armies from 20th century Asia will finally meet on the battlefield._

XXXXXX

_Now both armies reveal to us their favorite sidearms, up first will be the Imperial Japanese Army with the Type 14 Nambu._

Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force Infantryman Leading Private Ken Kasugano presents his weapon. ''Here gentlemen I bestow upon you the Type 14 Nambu. It was adopted for issue in 1927 and became the standard sidearm for Imperial Army soldiers. It weighs 23 ounces, fires the 7x20mm Nambu cartridge. It has a muzzle velocity of 950 feet per second and uses a 7-round detachable box magazine.''

''We have an infiltration scenario all set up for you. 4 North Korean soldiers in this camp and you will be given 2 magazines to get the job done and you will be timed.'' Geoff explained.

Ken gets it into position at the entrance to the camp, Geoff gives the thumbs up and Ken rushes in and takes cover behind a crate before stepping out and peppering the first target with 3 rounds to it's chest. He moves on to the second target which is in a tent and he moves into the tent and fires another 3 rounds into it's chest. Getting out the tent, he rushes toward the last two targets and fires a round into the third target's face. Jumping back behind cover he loads his second magazine into the pistol and jumps out and fires his entire magazine into the last target seated in another tent.

''Time!'' Geoff called out.

''1 minute and 30 seconds, not bad at all.'' Barry said looking at his phone's stopwatch.

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage.

''Okay Ken, for your first target you fired 3 rounds dead center mass and with the placement of the bullets you got him twice in the heart and one round in the left lung, this is an instant kill. For your second target in the tent you again put 3 in the chest and these are placed differently. All three hit him in his right lung and he won't be killed but surely incapacitated. Your last two targets died instantly with the third one having a single bullet hole in his face and the last guy's chest pumped full of lead killing him. All in all 3 guys are dead and 1 guy incapacitated.''

''Fellow Asian, you had to reload in the middle of shooting a guy, if he is quick enough he can raise his weapon and hammer you down with bullets before you can reload. My pistol doesn't have that problem.'' Choi said giving Ken a pat on the back.

''Here I have the Tokarev TT-33, It was the standard sidearm of the Soviet army and we were given these pistols by the them when they occupied the northern part of the peninsula. It fires the 7.62x25mm rounds and weighs about 30 ounces and has a range of up to 50 meters.''

''Same test for you, 4 Imperial Japanese soldiers ready for you to kill. So whenever you're ready begin.'' Geoff said.

Choi nods and loads in his first magazine as he makes his way to the starting point. He then pops out from cover and takes aim at the first target firing two shots into it's stomach. Moving swiftly through the camp he is 'spotted' by one of the targets and dolphin dives for the nearest crate. He then pops up from cover and fires several rounds into the target's face.

''That was smooth movement there.'' Barry commented.

''I don't think any North Korean would be so precise like that but hey, not everyone is the same.'' Ken added.

With his second target disposed of Choi dashes up to the tent and rushes into to it. Spotting his third target he fires one round into it's face before exiting out. The final target on wheels rushes him with an voice box yelling out ''Tenno Heika Banzai!'' while carrying a fake arisaka in hand. Though taken by surprise Choi wastes no time in emptying his last two rounds into the target's chest.

''Let's go see what we have.'' Dorian said leading them into the house.

''For the first target you popped two into the stomach and if you don't stop the bleeding he will die. For the second target you peppered the poor guy's face with three bullets turning his face into unrecognizable pulp.

They make their way into the tent.

''This guy has one to the head going straight through his brain for instant death. Moving on here with the last guy you shot him twice in the chest. One bullet hit his left lung collapsing it but the final one through his heart is what did it.''

''You did pretty good and went through the course pretty smooth. Good stuff.'' Barry said.

''And you completed it in 1 minute and 3 seconds Choi.'' Geoff added.

_After testing both pistols our experts return to Malone 14 to compare the pistols physically before coming to a decision._

''While the Nambu does provide good accuracy, it's main faults are it's smaller magazine size and cartridge. So for stopping power and extra rounds I give my edge to the TT-33.'' Geoff started off.

''The Tokarev is a very robust and reliable design. I find myself in awe at it's superior magazine size and it's better performance. Edge TT-33.'' Dorian seconded.

''So I guess it's unanimous then. TT-33 all the way.'' Barry concluded.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Korean People's Army for the Tokarev TT-33._

_Coming up, our warriors bring out two of the most famous submachine guns from World War 2 and then later our most vicious armies finally meet in battle!_

XXXXXX

_Now both armies reveal to us their submachine guns, up first will be the Korean People's Army with their tried and true Soviet PPSh-41._

''Here I have the PPSh-41, now this thing is a freaking beast of a weapon. It was one of the standard issue weapons of the Soviet Red Army. It has a rate of fire at 1,000 rounds a minutes, has a muzzle velocity at 488 meters per second with a maximum firing range of 250 meters and used either a 35-round box magazine or 71-round drum magazine and fired the 7.62x25mm Tokarev. Today I'll use the drum mag.'' Choi explained.

_The team sets up a large group of torso's wearing the IJA uniform. Choi will have one 71-round drum magazine to kill all targets and he will be timed._

''Okay Choi, when I say go you will begin shooting and let's see how fast you kill all 8 of the targets.'' Geoff said.

Choi loads in his magazine into his weapon.

''On 3...2...1... Fire at will!''

Choi aims his weapon at the left side of the group. When he squeezes the trigger and the weapon roars to life and peppers each target full of lead as he sways back and forth until his weapon clicks empty. The entire group bloodied and mangled with many of the bodies falling over a bloody mess.

''Jesus Christ man, that was loud as hell!" Geoff exclaimed.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the carnage.

''Holy shit Choi, that weapon is an absolute powerhouse. Looking at the entire group I don't even have to examine them up close to know that they are all instantly dead. I see multiple holes in the chest, face and neck. These guys are having a crappy day.'' Doc explained

''And to top that off this was done in 4 seconds.''

''Keep in mind that while my weapon shoots a tad slower, I can control it better and allow me to be more precise.'' Ken said.

_The Imperial Japanese Army respond with their signature submachine gun._

''Men, here I have the Type 100, it was a Japanese submachine gun used during World War II, and the only submachine gun produced by Japan in any quantity. It weighs 8 pounds, has a muzzle velocity of 335 meters per second. It used 30-round curved box magazines and has a rate of fire at either 400 or 800 rounds a minute.'' Ken said presenting it.

''It's the same test for you, 8 North Korean soldiers, let's see how fast you can do it.'' Geoff said.

Ken loads his first magazine and with the signal from Geoff he aims at the first target in line and fires blowing it's head off. He continues fighting his weapon and aims it slowly down the line. Before he can reach the last two targets his gun clicks empty.

''That's why I used the 71-round drum, no need for a reload and in real combat he's dead.'' Choi spoke up.

Ken finishes loading his magazine and finishes the last two with the entire magazine riddling their chests before saying ''Done!''

''Total time is 15 seconds!'' Geoff said.

''I'm seeing the same thing as the PPSh except less rounds in each person's body but they're still dead. Multiple bullets in various parts of the body includes the face, neck and chest.'' Dorian explained.

''You had to reload in the middle of shooting these guys, in real combat you'd be riddled with lead yourself.'' Choi said.

''At least I'm being more precise with my shooting guy.'' Ken replied.

''Now now men, we all agree that regardless of that you both still obliterated the targets.'' Barry said attempting to ease the situation.

_Both warriors have showed the power of their submachine guns. Which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''Both are effective submachine guns that can easily get the job done. However the PPSh-41 has a much larger magazine with that 71-round drum and it's faster rate of fire gives it my edge.'' Geoff said.

''I agree, higher muzzle velocity and it's much faster rate of fire will allow it to overpower the type 100 in a close quarter battle.'' Dorian added.

''I again find myself agreeing with you both, edge PPSh-41.'' Barry concluded.

_For mid-range weapons the edge goes to the Korean People's Army for the PPSh-41._

_Coming up, it's a battle of the bolt action rifles and later two famed hand grenades go head to head._

XXXXXX

_When the wars required to be fought at long range, both armies used two famous and extremely accurate bolt-action rifles. Let's see what our experts bring._

''Here I give you the Type 99 Arisaka. It was a bolt-action rifle of the Arisaka design used by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. Popular as a regular bolt action or used as a sniper rifle. It weighed 8 pounds and fired the 7.7x58 mm Arisaka. Had a muzzle velocity of 2,400 feet per second and used 5-round stripper clips with an effective range of 450 meters with a maximum range of 2,377 meters.'' Ken explained.

''Very nice, and what do you bring in Choi?'' Barry asked.

''I bring the Mosin-Nagant M91, the Mosin-Nagant rifles were some of the most produced weapons in history. It was standard issue to Red army soldiers. Like the Arisaka they used it as either a sniper or a normal bolt-action rifle. They used 7.62x54 mmR rounds. Had a muzzle velocity of 2,838 feet per second and used 5-round stripper clips and an effective firing range of 500 meters unscoped and 800 meters scoped.'' The Korean explained.

_To test out the uses of these rifles, we will head out to the Fort Benning Malone 14 Rifle Qualification Range where we've replaced the targets with foam torsos. The experts will fire unscoped first before moving on to firing with the scope on. Up first is Ken._

''Okay Ken, fire the first 5 rounds unscoped and when you do, attach the scope and continue with the other 5 rounds.'' Geoff said through the loud speaker.

Ken nods and goes prone. He loads his first stripper clip and with the sound of the buzzer, 2 targets pop up. He quickly acquires the first one and fires his gun, the bullet hitting it in the head knocking it down. Aiming for the second one he quickly dispatches it with a round to the cheek blowing out the side of it's face. The last 3 targets pop up and Ken quickly dispatches each of them one round to the head on all three.

''Okay Ken, attach the scope and load in your next five rounds and we will begin the sniper testing with the farther ranged targets.'' Barry said over the speaker.

Ken does so and after loading the Arisaka one round at a time, the buzzer rings and all 300 meter targets pop up. Ken acquires the one directly in front of him and squeezes the trigger. The target going down. Aiming at the one next to it he squeezes the trigger and the round sails straight through the burm and hits the target, taking aim at the last three he fires and puts them down effortlessly.

''Nice shooting Ken, head over to the clearing barrel and we will gauge the damage to your targets.'' Barry spoke.

_The panelists review the footage of Ken's test to assess the Arisaka's performance._

''From the range's camera system footage we are seeing great accuracy and that one target you shot through the burm and still hit the target and that causes the round to tumble and cause much more damage. All in all your hit the 10 targets and judging by your shot placements they are instant kills. Good work.'' Geoff commented

_Now it's Choi's turn with the Mosin-Nagant M91._

''Choi, get into a good prone position and we will begin once you have locked and loaded your weapon.'' Barry said over the intercom.

Choi loads his stripper clip and as soon as he gives the thumbs up showing he's ready, the buzzer sounds and two 75 meter targets pop up. Aiming at one he squeezes the trigger but his shot was off and harmlessly hits the dirt near it, undeterred he reacquires the target and fires again hitting it this time. Spotting his second target he gets it in his sights and puts it down with a head shot. Two 150 meter targets come into view and he fires at one but misses and strikes the mountain of dirt at the end of the range, regaining his sights he fires again and effortlessly puts it down before taking the other one down. Out of ammunition he watches in disappointment as the last target pops up and goes down on it's own.

''Okay Choi attach the scope onto your rifle, load your next 5 rounds and begin when the first target pops up.'' Said Barry over the speakers.

Choi complies and attaches his scope. As he loads in his rounds he hears the buzzer sound and all the 300 meter targets come into view. He acquires one and with the gentle squeeze of the trigger he puts it down with a shot that hits the burm in front of it. Acquiring the second one he fires without hesitation and just barely skims the target but it goes down regardless. With skillful shooting he puts the last three targets down with no problem.

''Okay Choi step off the lane and we'll review your testing.'' Geoff said.

The team reviews the camera footage for Choi's turn.

''From what we see you matched the Arisaka kill for kill, a little less accurate but regardless of that you still killed each target with shots ranging from the head to the chest and neck. Good shooting regardless of the misses Choi.'' Dorian commented.

''To add to that Ken had a 100% hit ratio and you had a 90% hit ratio Choi.'' Geoff added.

_Both armies have showed the power and accuracy of both bolt-action rifles, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''Now looking at both these rifles they are have more pros then cons going for them, the Arisaka has a lot more range going for it and seems to be more accurate while the Mosin-Nagant seems to possess a bit more stopping power to it. But in the end I might have to call this even since they both performed well.'' Geoff started off.

''I disagree and I'll end up giving this to the Type 99. It has a lot more range to it and the 7.7x58 mm cartridge is better for accuracy compared to the 7.62x54 mmR of the Mosin-Nagant and in the hands of an Imperial soldier it was responsible for a lot of Marine casualties.'' Dorian countered.

''The Type 99 Arisaka is considered one of the most powerful bolt-action design there was. It functions extremely well and again, it does have a much longer effective range to it compared to the Mosin-Nagant. That can't be a factor that's ignored.'' Barry concluded.

_For long range weapons the edge goes to the Imperial Japanese Army for the Type 99 Arisaka._

_Coming up, we conclude the weapons testing with two deadly grenades. Then later Barry will gauge the x-factors and our war between two fanatic Asian armies begins!_

XXXXXX

_Now we bring out the lethal explosive weapons our warriors used._

_The team and experts head out to the Malone 1 Hand Grenade Range._

''Here men I have the RGD-33 Grenade.'' Choi said holding it with both hands, ''The Soviet RGD-33 is an anti-personnel fragmentation stick grenade developed in 1933., hence the name RGD-33. The grenade was composed of three separate pieces that were stored in different crates until use: the warhead and sleeve, spring-loaded handle, and fuze tube. They were assembled and issued only before combat. The warhead and handle were screwed together and carried in a grenade pouch and the fuzes were wrapped in waxed paper and carried separately in the pouch's internal pocket. They weighed 1 pound and has a timed fuse of 4 to 5 seconds.''

''Very good. Ken? What do you bring?'' Barry asked turning to Ken.

''I bring the Type 99 Grenade, commonly known as the 'Kiska'. It was an improved version of the Type 97 fragmentation hand grenade used by the Imperial Japanese Army and Imperial Japanese Navy SNLF during World War II. To operate the grenade it required first removing the safety pin by pulling the cord to which it was attached and then striking the head of the fuse on a hard object, such as a rock or combat helmet, and throwing immediately. Since the firing pin was integral no screwing or unscrewing of the firing pin holder was necessary, as with earlier model Japanese grenades. It could also be used as a booby trap by removing the safety pin and setting under a floorboard or chair. They weighed a little under a pound and a pyrotechnic delay fuse of 4 to 5 seconds.'' Ken said.

_To test out the killing power of the grenades, the team has set up an enclosed enemy mortar pits in the grenade 'pits' containing 4 targets each._

''Okay men, you both will toss your grenades in those mortar pits and we will gauge the shrapnel dispersion and the concussive force. Choi you'll be up first.'' Geoff said

Choi runs over to the mortar pit with his grenade in hand, taking the grenade he places it on the handle and wraps it. He pushes the handle in and when he approaches the mortar pit he chucks his grenade in before running off. After a few seconds the grenade detonates sending one of the torso's flying out of the pit.

''Holy, doesn't look good.'' Barry commented.

''Okay Ken, ready your grenade and take your mortar pit out!.'' Geoff called out.

Ken takes his grenade and pulls the pin, when he comes within a few feet of the mortar pit he taps the grenade against his knee and throws it in. Running for his life away from the pit as the grenade detonates sending all four targets flying out of the pit.

''Nice! Larger explosion!.'' Dorian commented in excitement.

The panelists now walk over to assess the damage.

''So going first to the RGD-33, the explosion itself was actually small but let's see what damage we are talking here. Wow, one guy is walking away from the carnage, his three buddies are riddled with shrapnel and none of the 100G shock patches are tripped. So I conclude that you can only hope the frag can kill him.''

He moves over to the second pit.

''The Type 99's explosion was much larger and 1 guy has his 100G shock patch tripped. All targets in general are killed from both the combined concussive force and the frag, hell this guy right here has his face become a frag magnet.''

''Also noting this, Choi you had to go through that pain staking procedure to ready the grenade for detonation whereas Ken just had to pull his pin and give it a quick hit and he's done.'' Geoff said.

''If Imperial soldiers saw a guy running up to them wasting his time doing that, they can just blow his head off.'' Ken added.

_Both grenades have shown their explosive power, which one takes the edge?_

''The Type 99 Grenade takes this one easily. It had a larger explosion and it doesn't require a few extra seconds to get it ready to detonate.'' Geoff started.

''The RGD-33 has such a process to prime it I can just shoot you to death before you can even put the handle and warhead together. Edge Type 99 Grenade.'' Dorian added.

''I agree once more with you guys, edge Type 99 Grenade.'' Barry concluded.

_In explosive weapons the edge goes to the Imperial Japanese Army for the Type 99 Grenade._

_Coming up, we gauge the x-factors and our war between East Asia's most fanatic armies begins._

XXXXXX

''Time for the lovely x-factors.'' Barry said sitting on his chair.

''For training this was a no brainer, the Korean People's Army is ill trained and were just throwing bodies into combat but the Imperial Japanese Army is an actual disciplined fighting force. They have an 84 to the Korean People's 75.''

''For ferocity I gave it to the Imperial Japanese Army. The soldiers did not stop fighting even when the odds were against them, couldn't stop those guys unless you really killed them and did I mention those banzai charges? They have a 96 to the Korean's 92.''

''Up next is intimidation and both take it. One side you have the Japanese who would execute their POWs and you have the North Koreans who have a large army ready to charge you head on. They have a 90 each.''

''Up for fourth is operational experience and this one goes to the Japanese. They fought in the jungles of Southeast Asia, the humid tropical islands of the Pacific and the flat lands of Mongolia where the Koreans only fought in their peninsula and that's it. The Japanese have an 87 to the Korean's 64.''

''Brutality was also up for grabs, no brainer again. The Japanese did it all with those war crimes from sexual slavery, to executions of POWs and the brutal slaughter of helpless civilians, women and children included. They scored a 93 to the Korean's 90.''

''The Imperial Army took it with loyalty. The IJA soldiers viewed Emperor Hirohito as a living god and did not surrender when they had the chances, they died for him. The North Koreans had a lot of defectors. They were off the charts with a 100 compared to the Korean's 90.''

''Dominance comes into play too, guess what? The IJA takes it. They dominated many countries and subjected them to their rule, Korea being one of them. They got a high 92 to the Korean's 81.''

''Then we have fanaticism, and while both were very dedicated to their causes I had to give this to the IJA due to the fact that their soldiers commit suicide by grenade rather than being captured. The IJA has a 94 to the KPA's 90.''

''Second to last is motivation and it was a draw, these two forces were very motivated to fight in their wars for their leaders and that gives them a high number of a 93 each.''

''Lastly we have weapons quality. It was quite tough considering the Japanese have more accurate firearms and the Koreans have more reliable ones. Even with both having an 84 for the reasons I just provided.''

_We've concluded weapons testing and gathering the data on the x-factors. We will now run the simulations 1,000 times pitting 5 IJA infantryman against 5 KPA infanryman._

_Who will win this war between two infamous and fanatical armies of 20th century East Asia?_

_The Empire of Japan_

(Imperial Japanese soldiers are seen celebrating a victory amongst the corpses of U.S. Marines on Iwo Jima while raising their flag.)

_vs._

_Democratic People's Republic of Korea_

(North Korean troops raise their flag atop a hill in South Korea, surrounding the hill are the dead bodies of South Korean soldiers.)

_Japanese Radicals_

(Several Japanese soldier take some Chinese civilians and force them to enter a small trench like pit. The civilians are seen massacred as the Japanese soldier open fire on them. One survivor is then stabbed with the gunto.)

_vs._

_North Korean communists_

(North Korean soldiers are seen policing the inhabitants of Seoul. One civilian accidentally bumps into a North Korean soldier and he is then brutally beaten before he is executed.)

''In the end, only one army will remain standing, let's see who it is.'' Barry said pressing 'ENTER'.

XXXXXX

The battle brings us to the war torn city of Seoul, Korea. The Korean war has been raging for several days and North Korea has nearly captured the South Korean capital.

We see a group of 5 North Korean soldiers resting in the city hall. They are sent by their generals to secure the area before the main force can enter the city. 4 of them are seen discussing battle plans while the fourth is in a two-story window with his scoped Mosin-Nagant and providing watch.

**Korean People's Army: 5**

A couple blocks down the road 5 Imperial Japanese Army soldiers are seen patrolling the streets. The U.N. has asked Japan to assist in quelling the North Korean invasion and have been given permission to send combat troops in redemption for their war crimes in the second world war.

The team leader orders his soldier with the scoped Arisaka to take a position in a broken down lookout tower and cover them as they advance.

**Imperial Japanese Army: 5**

The Japanese soldiers continue advancing down the street. The Korean soldier with the scoped Mosin-Nagant spots the point man turn a corner and peeps into his scope.

He takes aim at the Japanese soldier's face and squeezes the trigger. The gun fires and the Japanese soldier is killed with a round that blows out the back of his skull.

**Korean People's Army: 5 - Imperial Japanese Army: 4**

''Sogeki-hei, Kabā o motomemasu!'' Yelled the Japanese sergeant. His men seek cover just the Korean sniper fires again and misses everyone.

Hearing the sudden gunshot, the North Korean soldiers grab their weapons and ready themselves for a fight.

The Japanese sergeant looks back towards his soldier in the lookout tower and nods. The Japanese sniper looks into his scope and begins scanning the buildings down the street. He scans through various windows before spotting a glint of the Korean's scope.

Satisfied with finding his prey, he takes a few deep breaths before firing his weapon. The round sailing through the air before making it's way into the North Korean soldier's neck knocking him back leaving him convulsing before going limp.

**Korean People's Army: 4 - Imperial Japanese Army: 4**

Receiving the nod from their sniper, the rest of the Japanese soldiers comes out from cover and continue advancing. From the street corner pops out the remaining North Koreans. Both sides spot each other and they open fire on one another. One of the Korean soldiers manages to kill a Japanese soldier with his PPSh-41 before taking a bullet from a type 100 to the neck.

**Korean People's Army: 3 - Imperial Japanese Army: 3**

Both sides losing one man and split off. The Korean team leader runs after one Japanese soldier spotting him heading towards a destroyed store. Giving chase he pulls out his Tokarev and slowly enters the building.

Another Korean soldier is seen stalking the Japanese leader with his pistol and knife in hand. He spots the Japanese soldier running from cover and fires his pistol, missing he drops his empty pistol and runs after the Japanese soldier.

Just as he enters the store he is shot to death and falls out of the doorway onto the street dead.

**Korean People's Army: 2 - Imperial Japanese Army: 3**

Exiting the store holding his smoking Nambu, the Japanese leader spits on the corpse before running back to find his men, hearing some gunfire a few blocks away.

The Korean corporal is seen engaging with the other two Japanese soldiers, armed with only his PPSh-41, he pins them down behind cover before his gun clicks empty. Noticing the firing stopping, the two Japanese soldiers grab their arisakas and charge the Korean soldier while he is reloading.

He manages to reload his next 71-round magazine just in time and just as the Japanese soldiers jump over the fence, he gets up and walks backwards and fires his weapon again. Seeing the weapon one of the Japanese soldiers jumps behind cover while his comrade still charges. His weapon roars to life and he sprays the one charging Japanese soldier.

Seeing the lifeless body he slowly walks over while keeping his eye peeled for the other Japanese soldier. After coming up to the corpse he goes to flip him over only for the seemingly dead Japanese soldier to spring up and tackle him to the ground.

Taking a type 99 grenade from his pouch he pulls the pin before tapping it against the Korean's chest. The Korean helplessly struggles to break free.

''Jigoku de watashi ni sanka, zehi!'' The Japanese soldier says gleefully.

Then the grenade detonates and both are killed in the explosion.

**Korean People's Army: 1 - Imperial Japanese Army: 2**

The other Japanese soldier gets up after hearing the explosion and looks to see his brethren in pieces, saluting him he runs off to find his leader.

He walks into a small noodle shop and hears movement in the other room. He whips out his Nambu and charges into the room only to find nothing. He turns around and the Korean leader pops out of the doorway and tackles him against the wall. He brings out his NR-40 and stabs the Japanese corporal multiple times in his chest before slitting his throat. and pushing him to the ground.

Unsatisfied with his work, he takes his grenade and primes it. He places it in the Japanese soldier's slit open throat and walks away

The grenade goes off and the Japanese soldier's neck is blown off decapitating him.

**Korean People's Army: 1 - Imperial Japanese Army: 1**

Hearing the explosion, the Japanese leader runs at the source of the sound and finds the room where his last man's corpse lays, shaking his head he makes his way out and begins to search for his last enemy. He makes his way to a small parked car when suddenly shots ring out and he ducks for cover.

The North Korean leader continues firing on the Japanese soldier. The Imperial soldier takes his Nambu from his holster and pops up from behind cover. He fires his pistol and hits the Korean in his soldier.

Quickly darting over he stands above the injured Korean to finish him off but the Communist soldier takes his NR-40 and stabs the Japanese soldier in his calf.

Surprised at the sudden pain he falls to the ground holding his calf. The Korean soldier crawls over and pulls the knife out of his adversary's calf and goes to bring it down onto his face.

The Japanese soldier grabs it just in time to avoid it landing in his face. They wrestle in a contest of strength and eventually the Japanese soldier gets some leverage and punches the Korean soldier's genitals.

The Korean doubles over in pain and the Japanese soldier draws his gunto ready to deliver the death blow. The Korean however recovers and rears his head back to avoid decapitation. They hold their respective blades in front of them and circle each other.

Stopping and glaring at each other again.

''Wareware wa, subete anata Kyōsan buta o koroshimasu.'' The Imperial soldier say with coldness in his voice.

''ulineun dangsin ilbongun sal-inhaji jeon-e.'' Replied the Communist in disgust.

They charge each other and meet full force. The two blades intercepting each other. Both then wrestle in another test of strength. The gunto's longer blade gives the Japanese soldier more leverage and slowly his moves it downwards in a slicing motion which manages to slice into the Korean's fingers.

Feeling the sharp pain the Korean doubles back and lunges. Jumping to the side the Japanese swings his gunto down and slices deep into the Korean's side before kicking him back first into a wall.

Ignoring the pain and not quitting, the North Korean lunges one last time and again, the Japanese soldier jumps back before swinging his gunto horizontally and slices deep into the Korean's belly.

The slice having been deep enough to spill a bit of intestines. Seeing his guts spill out, the Korean gasps in pain before dropping his knife and goes to hold his guts.

He collapses to his knees and looks up at the Japanese soldier. He weakly says ''ilbon-eun gongsanjuuiga doel geos-ida.''

Then he spits blood into the Japanese soldier's face.

Not dodging the spit, The Japanese soldier stands tall over his disemboweled enemy, he can only say ''Anata to anata no Kyōsan shugi no yūjin wa kono sensō de haiboku shimasu.''

With that, he steps to the Korean's side and raises his gunto high. In one swift move he brings it down and decapitates the Communist soldier.

**Korean People's Army: 0 - Imperial Japanese Army: 1**

Watching the headless corpse slump over, he raises his bloodied gunto into the sky screaming ''Tenno Heika, Banzai!''

XXXXXX

Winner: Imperial Japanese Army

**I****mperial Japanese Army:**** 518**

Gunto: 20

Type 14 Nambu: 14

Type 100 Submachine Gun: 193

Type 99 Arisaka: 205

Type 99 Grenade: 86

**Korean People's Army:** **482**

NR-40: 8

Tokarev TT-33: 16

PPSh-41: 237

Mosin-Nagant M91: 201

RGD-33 Grenade: 20

**X-Factors**

Training: 84/Training: 75

Ferocity: 96/Ferocity: 92

Intimidation: 90/Intimidation: 90

Operational Experience: 87/Operational Experience: 64

Brutality: 93/Brutality: 90

Loyalty: 100/Loyalty: 90

Dominance: 92/Dominance: 81

Fanaticism: 94/Fanaticism: 90

Motivation: 93/Motivation: 93

Weapon Quality: 84/Weapon Quality: 84

_Following a bloody war between two fanatical armies, the Imperial Japanese Army achieves ultimate victory. It was a closely contested battle with the Imperial Japanese Army winning 51.8% of the time. The Korean People's Army did not let them off easy as they won 48.2% with their Mosin-Nagant M91 and their PPSh-41, being the deadliest weapon which helped in keeping them close behind._

''It was a good match. The two of them did not stop until they won or were dead. What ultimately won the battle in the Japaneses' favor was that they were an actual trained and disciplined fighting force compared to the North Koreans who were just an army who gave you a gun and threw you into combat.'' Geoff explained.

''It really could have gone either way, the North Koreans had a much superior sub-machine gun and pistol, but the Japanese had a better melee weapon and their grenade was much simpler to use. Adding to that they engaged the Soviets in Mongolia and against the North Koreans they were familiar with every weapon in their opponent's arsenal.'' Dorian added.

''Definitely wasn't an easy victory, the North Korean's PPsh-41 was a very punishing weapon. It's moot against a superior trained and disciplined fighting force and that is the Imperial Japanese Army.'' Barry concluded.

(The Japanese sergeant walks out towards the main road leading into Seoul, he looks and sees U.N. troops advancing, raising his hand high to greet them, he walks over and discusses the recent battle he had with the U.N. soldiers. The battle for Seoul has only just begun.)

**Imperial Japanese Army Translation:** ''Sniper!, seek cover!'', Come join me in hell!, I will kill you commie scum, You communist scum will lose this war, ''Long live the Emperor!''

**Korean People's Army Translation:** ''We will kill all you Japs.'' ''Japan will become communist.''

XXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Remastered, it's another battle between two fearless tribal warriors who battled all threats to their land. _

Mohawk Indian: Warriors of the Iroquois Confederacy who fiercely resisted American settlers and rival tribes.

vs.

Australian Aborigine: Hardened warriors of the Australian Outback who fought invading Europeans and man-eating lizards.


	54. Mohawk Indian vs Australian Aborigine

Mohawk Indian: Warriors of the Iroquois Confederacy who fiercely resisted American settlers and rival tribes.

(A band of Mohawk Indians ambush unsuspecting American settlers. The settlers falling to their various attacks before the last one is impaled with a lance.)

vs.

Australian Aborigine: Hardened warriors of the Australian Outback who fought invading Europeans and man-eating lizards.

(An Aborigine duels with a rival tribesman, he overpowers his foe before bashing his head in with the nulla-nulla.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two tribal warriors who never met._

**Mohawk Indian**

Circa: 1812 A.D.

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: None

**Australian Aborigine**

Circa: 1790 A.D.

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Wooden Oval Shield

"Today we have a battle between two fierce, enduring tribal warriors who are still in existence today thanks to their sheer fighting spirit. They clashed with rival tribes, wildlife and settlers so they knew how to take on all comers and they were ingenious with the types of weapons they developed to defend themselves with.'' Ex-special forces Barry Jacobsen explained.

''I'm giving my initial edge to the Mohawk Indian.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said. ''He has the better long range weapon and that alone would allow him to put the Aborigine down before he even comes within range.''

''I think the Australian Aborigine can win. He came from a much harsher environment and having fought invading Europeans and the giant prehistoric lizards, the megalania means he would be driven and motivated harder to fight and survive.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian commented.

_The Mohawk people are the most easterly tribe of the Haudenosaunee, or Iroquois Confederacy. The name means "People of the Flint Place." They are an Iroquoian-speaking indigenous people of North America. The Mohawk were historically based in the Mohawk Valley in present-day upstate New York west of the Hudson River. During the War of 1812 they fought on the side of the British against the American forces._

''Like most other native American tribes they seemed savage and primitive to American settlers. However they managed to prevent the settlers from wiping them out completely and thanks to that they are still living today.''

_The fearless Mohawk Indian carried with him a simple, yet deadly arsenal._

Short Range: Pipe Tomahawk

Mid-Range: Iroquois War Lance

Long Range: Bow &amp; Arrow

Special: Flint Knife

_But today the mighty Mohawk Indian will faces an equally determined and dangerous challenger._

_One of the most ancient cultures to date, the Aborigine has lived on the Australian continent for thousands of years, dispersing into over hundreds of distinctive languages and cultures. For centuries they lived off the harsh land, encountering giant man-eating lizards and other Aboriginals alike. The arrival of European explorers would forever change things for their homeland and the native warriors would face a new threat, become one of the first warriors to successfully use guerrilla warfare._

"They come from one of the most unforgiving lands in the world and it is their sheer will to survive that has led to their existence to this day. They may have seemed like savages and had weapons that seemed simple, but to the earliest European settlers they were a genuine threat,.'' Barry concluded.

_The native Australian comes equipped with an earthen-based cache of weapons used in defense against all predators._

Short Range: Nulla-Nulla

Mid-Range: Giant Sawfish Rostrum

Long Range: Woomera

Special: Boomerang

_When things got up close the Aborigine had a simple weapon designed to smash his opponents into oblivion._

''The nulla-nulla was the primitive club of Australia used by all Aboriginal tribes, but each with their own peculiarity depending upon the tribe they were used by. It was meant to split wooden shields and skulls. The one crafted here is made out of solid carved timber that bulks out at the head with a round ball shape. It was 15 inches long and weighed just over a pound.'' Native Australian Colebee says proudly displaying his weapon.

''We've set up a gel torso outfitted in the traditional clothing of the Mohawk people. You''ll have 10 seconds to dish out as much damage as possible on this poor sap. Ready?'' Geoff explained.

Colebee nodded and got into position. Geoff gives the countdown and Colebee begins with a strike to its jaw before going high with his next swing and striking its left temple before coming down with a final strike on top of the skull. With the head bludgeoned beyond repair he focuses on the chest with first a backhanded strike and then a fore-handed strike before Geoff calls out "Time!"

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage.

"Man, you've just destroyed this guy's skull, all of it only being held together by the skin on the outside. Your first shot shattered this guy's jaw, not a kill, but still a debilitating injury. Your second strike nailed this guy in the thinnest part of the skull for a near instant kill. Your last blow struck this guy on the crown of his skull for a deep crack that will send skull fragments into his brain and a possible contusion, both of which can kill. Moving on to the torso both of your shots to the chest have shattered this man's ribs, leaving him with a flail chest. He won't be able to breathe easily and his lungs will be bruised at vital sites for blood oxygenation. Altogether you have a kill."

_Since we've already tested the tomahawk which was used by the Apache. The team now review the testing of said weapon and after that come to a conclusion._

''For me, the versatility of the tomahawk beats out the just bludgeoning of the nulla-nulla.'' Geoff started.

''The tomahawk can be thrown as well which gives the Mohawk Indian the advantage of range allowing him to hit the Aborigine before he even comes to close to use the nulla-nulla. Edge pipe tomahawk.'' Dorian added.

''It's quite obvious which gets the edge. Clubs are outperformed almost 10 times out of 10.'' Barry finished.

_In short range weapons the edge goes to the Mohawk Indian for the pipe tomahawk._

_Coming up, two deadly mid-ranged weapons come forth to draw blood._

XXXXXX

_Now both warriors reveal to us their favorite mid-ranged weapons. Since we've already seen a similar weapon wielded by the Cheyenne Dog Soldier the team reviews the testing of the Buffalo Lance. After reviewing the tape the panelists now move on the the Aborigine's most deadly weapon._

"This is the giant sawfish rostrum. It could be crafted into a weapon of great use by the native warriors. Both edges were studded with sharp, tooth-like projections. Aborigines would kill them and then cut off the rostrum before carving a small semicircular groove to function as a gripping point. The one I'll have here is 3 ½ feet long and weighs 3 pounds.''

_We've set up a torso which will simulate real human flesh and gauge the damage the rostrum can do to a human body. Colebee will be given 3 shots._

Colebee shot the rostrum outward and ripped right into the torso's belly and began sawing into it in a gory spectacle that spilled blood and organs everywhere. He pulled it out and brought it up to his side again and began sawing into the torso's neck until he reached the spine. The torso already a mangled mess he had one last shot and brought it up to the other side and again swung into its ribs, digging even deeper into the flesh.

''Damn, that was really brutal and gruesome.'' Dorian said.

''Reminds you of the maquahuitl eh?'' Geoff asked.

''Your first shot just cut through everything in its way. The intestines are mangled beyond repair and the blood loss is just too profuse. This is a near instant kill. Your next strike is severing all the major arteries on the left side of his neck and tearing his throat open for an instant kill. Lastly, your last blow manages to get between his ribs and hit the lung. The sawing action fractures the surrounding ribs and gets between the lung and pulmonary artery for another instant kill." Dorian concluded.

_Wanting to see the Iroquious War Lance to be tested against the Aborigine's shield. The team decides to have Mohawk Indian Ahuledegi stand ready with his lance. He will have 3 shots to against a torso holding the Aborigine's wooden shield._

''Begin.'' Geoff called out.

With a thrust he strikes the wooden shield and manages to pierce it. Struggling to free his lance he kicks the wooden shield freeing his lance and finishes the torso with a thrust through the neck and a final thrust through the heart.

''Not bad A, Your first strike to the shield managed to pierce it and judging by the hole it wasn't enough to touch the guy and take note your blade was stuck in it. That would give him a few seconds to counter attack if you don't either let go or free the lance in time. Your 2 blows to the torso got him once in the neck for an instant kill because you severed cut spinal cord through the neck bone and the last blow got his heart for an instant kill as well.'' Dorian explains.

_Both warriors have displayed the lethal damage of their mid-range weapons. Which one gets the edge?_

''We've seen a similar comparison before but this time our decision will be the right one. The Iroquois war lance is no doubt lethal but you can get around the point and destroy the Mohawk with one swing of the rostrum.'' Geoff explained.

''I disagree and call it even, both have good range allowing you to keep enemies at bay. One causes worse damage while the other is made of metal. Even in my book.'' Dorian countered.

''I go with the rostrum on this one. It's damage is unlike anything we've seen and is comparable to the maquahuitl. For sheer damage and trauma the rostrum gets my edge.'' Barry concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Australian Aborigine for the giant sawfish rostrum._

_Up next the battle at long range ensues when a lethal throwing spear goes up against the iconic Native American bow._

XXXXXX

_When their enemies were at a distance our warriors used different means to take them down. Up first we will test out the Aborigine's famous spear thrower._

"The woomera is an Aboriginal spear-throwing device similar to the Aztec's atlatl in regards to being an extension of the human arm that enables a spear to travel at a greater speed and force than possible with an unaided arm. It is 2 to 3 feet in length with on end that is 3 inches wide and possessing a hollow, curved cross-section. It was a multi-purpose tool.'' Colebee explained.

''And we have a test for that weapon where you have 3 Mohawk Indians charging you. 3 shots so let's see what you can do.'' Geoff siad pointing to the targets.

Colebee got into position and loaded his first spear after getting his aim he chucks it and the spear skewers the target in the gut. Taking his second spear he aims for the second torso and with careful aim, he chucks the spear and this time the spear embeds itself in the target's eye making the panelists flinch. Taking his last spear and loads it and with a miracle shot hits the target in it's carotid artery.

The panelists walk over to assess the damage.

''Your first shot in the gut managed to go deep enough to kabob some of his organs in his body which would definitely kill him pretty quick if a doctor isn't around. The second spear is self explanatory with the eyeball kabob there, he's dead instantly. Last guy has a spear in his neck which severs his carotid artery and if he can't get to my hospital fast enough, he'll die of Exsanguination.''

''Your weapon is just out performed by a bow. As we've seen bows a majority of the time win.'' Ahuledegi commented.

_Reviewing the Apache and Cheyenne Dog Soldier's bow tests. Our panelists have no problem deciding an edge._

''Bow, simple. Range and accuracy gives it a tremendous advantage against the woomera.'' Geoff said.

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Mohawk Indian for his bow &amp; arrow._

XXXXXX

_The time has come for two vastly different weapons to be put to the test. Up first will be the Australian Aborigine's world famous tool of hunting and warfare, the Boomerang._

"The boomerang could have a variety of designs, but the one here is made from a convex design like that of a simple bow. The outer edge is blunted while the inside is kept finer for cutting and sawing. It was 28 inches long and weighed ¾ of a pound.'' Colebee explained.

The team has set up a torso where Colebee will attack the target with two boomerangs. We will test out the boomerang's functionality as a projectile weapon and a melee weapon.

Geoff gives the signal to Colebee and he hurls his first boomerang at the target. The weapon bouncing off the head leaving a small dent in the skull. Colebee takes his other boomerang in hand and charges the torso bringing the weapon down onto it's skull leaving a noticeable dent.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to examine both targets, "Your first strike generated over 150 psi, which will result in a skull fracture and a kill. Your up close strike delivered over 200 psi and the fineness of the blade left a long, deep indentation in the skull, another kill."

''You're bringing basically a hunting implement to a fight. My flint knife may be smaller but it can kill someone slashing or thrusting and doesn't require blunt force like your boomerang.'' Ahuledegi spoke up

_Since the flint knife resembles the Aztec Eagle's tecpatl, the team reviews the testing of the ceremonial knife in previous episodes and after a debate they finally come to a conclusion._

''This has to go to the flint knife. Do I really have to explain myself?'' Geoff said.

''The boomerang is just too predictable for me to like. The flint knife can kill you with slash and stabs where the boomerang relies on blunt force trauma. I'd take the flint knife over the boomerang any day.'' Dorian commented.

''For being an actual tool for fighting I give the edge to the Mohawk's flint knife.'' Barry concluded.

_For special weapons the edge goes to the Mohawk Indian for the flint knife._

_Coming up, Barry gauges the x-factors of our warriors and our battle between to determined tribal warriors begin!_

XXXXXX

''Time go gauge these x-factors.'' Barry said taking a seat in front of the computer.

''For training both these guys were bred to fight. However I gave the edge to the Mohawk since he is the scrappier fighter and he is skilled in ambushing and turning all his weapons into projectiles. He has an 86 to the Aborigine's 64.''

''I looked into endurance and I again gave it to the Mohawk Indian since he's physically larger in size and his stamina is much greater than that of the Aborigine. He scored an 89 to the Aborigine's 85.''

''Up next I checked up on physicality and ended up giving both warriors the edge with an 87 each. The Mohawk were tall guys but diseased ridden whereas the Aborigine is shorter but bulky putting them on an even playing field.''

''Ferocity was checked as well and I gave it to the Mohawk. He and the Aborigine fended off settlers who tried to encroach on their land but the Mohawk's ambushes did not end until everyone they plan to kill is dead. The Mohawk has an 89 to the Aborigine's 85.''

''For killer instinct I gave both men a 90. They were willing to kill anyone that dared to settle their land.''

''Lastly I covered intimidation and this one went to the Mohawk. He battled settlers on a constant basis where any group of settlers were slaughtered to the last man and their bodies left behind as a message to leave their land or face the same fate as their fellow colonists. He has a 92 to the Aborigine's 75.''

_Our scientists and experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_Who will win a battle between two determined and fearless tribal warriors?_

''Let's hit that button and see who wins it all.''

XXXXXX

We are brought to a quiet forest in New England. It is a chilly morning with some light snow and a lone Aborigine has somehow become miraculously lost from his brethren while they were on a journey to find more resources.

Having no experience in this type of weather the lone Aborigine finds a small place to set up camp and lays his weapons beside a rock before settling down. In the distance however he is unaware that a Mohawk Indian is watching him. Bothered at another one of those rival tribes encroaching on his territory the Mohawk readies an arrow onto his bow and aims.

The Aborigine gets a fire going and the second he gets up an arrow nearly hits him in the head. Surprised at the sudden attack the Aborigine looks at the direction from which the arrow came and sees the Mohawk readying another arrow.

The Aborigine picks his wooden shield up and blocks the arrow just in time to avoid getting hit in the face. Taking his nulla-nulla the Australian warrior shouts before charging the Native American warrior. The Mohawk, having no time to aim his next arrow draws his pipe tomahawk and charges back at his opponent.

Both warriors meet and the Aborigine goes for a swing with his weapon only to be intercepted by the Mohawk's tomahawk. Quickly pulling back on his tomahawk the Mohawk manages to pull the nulla-nulla away from the Australian warrior and swings the tomahawk with hopes of hitting the Aborigine in his skull but the Australian lifts his shield up in time to block the blow and pushes the Mohawk away.

The Mohawk jolts forward which prompts the Australian to lift his shield, seeing his opponent do what he expected the Mohawk twirls around the Aborigine and gets into his blind spot. He then swings the tomahawk which cuts into the Australian's back. Grunting at the sudden pain the Aborigine retaliates drawing his boomerang from his waist and swings it around.

The boomerang's pointed end manages to hit the Mohawk in his wrist injuring the native American causing him to back off holding it in pain whilst dropping his tomahawk. the Mohawk makes a sudden retreat and filled with sudden adrenaline the Aborigine hurls his boomerang at the Mohawk which only barely misses.

Running back to his makeshift camp the Aborigine picks up his remaining weapons and gives chase. The Aborigine hears a twig snap and readies a woomera and proceeds to scan the nearby wood line.

Suddenly the Mohawk pops out with his lance raised in the air with a war cry. The Australian throws his woomera and the spear goes flying but only embeds itself into the tree scaring the Mohawk into hiding again. Picking up his sawfish rostrum the Aborigine moves in the direction where he last saw the Mohawk and raises it protectively in front of him.

The Mohawk, quitely stalking his opponent from behind the trees picks up a long stick and uses it to twiddle with some leaves a yard out in front of him. Hearing the rustling of leaves the Aborigine sees the pile of leaves moving. Believeing his opponent to be behind the tree he runs over and goes for a swing breaking away a few teeth.

Upon looking he realizes that it was only a diversion when suddenly from behind he hears a war cry and turns to see the Mohawk thrusting his lance into his gut. Before he can skewer his foe the Aborigine let's go off his weapon and jumps back which causes the lance to become stuck in the tree. Seeing his opponent stuck the Aborigine grabs the Indian by his neck and pulls him away from the lance and then shoves him to the ground before stomping on his stomach enough to make the Mohawk cough in pain repeatedly.

He runs over to his rostrum and frees it from the tree and turns to the still coughing he brings the rostrum down onto the Indian only for him to summon the energy to roll away. Knowing he won't be able to get to his lance the Mohawk draws his flint knife and ducks a swing from the rostrum. With his opponent still in mid-swing the Mohawk lashes forward and buries his knife into the Aborigine's side before stabbing him repeatedly.

Screaming at the pain the Aborigine responds with a backhand that hits the larger native across the jaw knocking him sideways. He quickly swings the rostrum and manages to bury it into the Mohawk's side.

Ignoring the searing pain the Indian retaliates with slice to the Aborigine's face before kicking the smaller warrior knocking him on his back. He runs over to his lance and yanks it out of the tree before running off into the wood line again. After a brief moment of recovering the Aborigine gets up and sees the the Mohawk running into the wood line and he gives chase again.

The Mohawk Indian stops at a small cliff with a lake at the bottom and turns to see the Aborigine has caught up. Raising his lance into the air the Mohawk warrior yells out several war cries before the Aborigine suddenly charges him. The Mohawk let's out one final war cry before charging back at his opponent.

Both warriors come within reach and the Mohawk thrusts his lance forward but the Aborigine sucks his stomach in and jumps back before bringing his rostrum down onto the Mohawk's arms hitting it and knocking the lance to the ground.

The Mohawk shrieks in pain before he is backhanded and knocked down to the ground. Filled with sudden bravado the Australian warrior raises his rostrum one last time to finish to fight when suddenly the Mohawk springs up with his flint knife drawn and slices into his knee before following up with a slice to the thigh before stabbing the Aborigine's stomach.

Frozen, the Aborigine drops his weapon with his eyes wide open as the Mohawk repeatedly stabs his stomach. The proud Australian warrior coughs up blood before falling on his knees.

The Mohawk picks up his lance and looks down onto his defeated challenger. With a loud war cry he raises his lance into the air and thrusts it down into the Australian's open mouth skewering him, the blade sticking out the back of the head.

Pulling his lance out the Mohawk kicks the corpse off the cliff and watches as it falls into the lake. Raising his lance into the air he gives one final war cry that echoes throughout the woods.

XXXXXX

Winner: Mohawk Indian

**Mohawk Indian:**** 571**

Pipe Tomahawk: 196

Iroquois War Lance: 234

Bow &amp; Arrow: 32

Flint Knife: 109

**Australian Aborigine:**** 429**

Nulla-Nulla: 102

Giant Sawfish Rostrum: 297

Woomera: 12

Boomerang: 18

**X-Factors**

Training: 86/Training: 64

Endurance: 89/Endurance: 85

Physicality: 87/Physicality: 87

Ferocity: 89/Ferocity: 85

Killer Instinct: 90/Killer Instinct: 90

Intimidation: 92/Intimidation: 75

**Armor Failure Rate**

No Armor - Wooden Oval Shield: 2%

_Following another brutal battle between two fearless tribal warriors. The Mohawk Indian emerges victorious. His superior killing arsenal and his bow allowed him to crush the Aborigine. However the Aborigine gave the Mohawk a serious challenge with his rostrum scoring nearly 300 kills making it the most damaging weapon in the simulations._

''It isn't at all surprising. The Aborigine's weapons weren't very good against the Mohawk's and just didn't stack up. The Mohawk was just better armed for this fight and his ambushing tactics caught the Aborigine by surprise as we've seen.'' Geoff commented.

''When you have the better long range weapon and..well just better weapons in general, you win.'' Dorian added.

''If the Aborigine brought more versatile weapons, he may have stood a better chance but he just couldn't compete with the superior versatility of the Mohawk's weaponry which meant the he can use all his weapons as projectiles keeping it a distance fight. When things got up close the Mohawk still beat the Aborigine. Another victory for a great warrior.'' Barry concluded.

(We see the Mohawk returning to his village. The people gather around him to hear the story of the strange warrior he encountered in the woods. The Aborigine's rostrum among his newest possessions.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Remastered, it's the season two finale where two of the modern world's most elite and legendary special operations units finally settle the score. _

S.A.S.: Great Britain's top-notch special forces unit who fight Her Majesty's toughest battles.

vs.

Navy S.E.A.L.: The U.S. Navy's amphibious warriors trained to neutralize any enemy, anytime, anywhere.

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST!?_**


	55. Finale: SAS vs Navy SEAL

**It had come down to this... Two legendary special operations units that have been compared to one another for years. Now I, PFC Rice Man have finally decided to give you all the answer this long debated battle...Who is Deadliest?**

Richard 'Mack' Machowicz, the awesomely awesome cool military historian and former Navy S.E.A.L. from season 3 was originally going to be the expert for the S.E.A.L.s, so this episode is dedicated to him. Rest in Piece frogman. HOO-YAH! I've already dedicated an episode to him but since our Mack served in the S.E.A.L.s, this is a special episode all for him. So once again...

**R.I.P. Richard 'Mack' Machowicz**

**1965-1/2/2017**

**You will be missed...**

XXXXXX

S.A.S.: Great Britain's top notch special forces unit who fight Her Majesty's toughest battles.

(S.A.S. operatives fast rope into the mountains of Afghanistan before engaging Taliban fighters who were lying in wait. The extremists fall to their superior shooting.)

vs.

Navy S.E.A.L.: The U.S. Navy's amphibious warriors trained to neutralize any enemy, anytime, anywhere.

(A S.E.A.L. fire team storms into a Taliban held village in Afghanistan cutting through them in a hail of gunfire while one S.E.A.L. stabs an insurgent to death.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a long debated battle between two of modern warfare's most famous and legendary special operations units._

**S.A.S.**

Founded: 1941

Circa: 2010

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Force Size: 6,000

Armor: Mk6 Combat Helmet, Kevlar Vest

Role: Hostage Rescue, Reconnaissance

**Navy S.E.A.L.**

Founded: 1961

Circa: 2010

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Force size: 8,900

Armor: Kevlar Vest

Role: Direct-Action, Unconventional Warfare

Barry, Geoff and Dorian drive into Fort Benning. They drive past the security gate before making their way to the Malone Range Complex where our experts await them. As usual for special forces match-ups we will conduct the testing at the U.S. Army's Home of the Infantry.

They arrive at the Malone 14 Rifle Qualification Range and set up the simulator. A portrait of Mack on the desk on the side of the table where the S.E.A.L. weapons are.

''Gentleman, this is a special episode for us and the readers/viewers. Mack was so excited to have been be able to represent the S.E.A.L.s in this battle, so guys, let's make this episode good and do this right for Mack.'' former Green Beret Barry Jacobsen said, ''This is a battle that has been debated for many years. Two super elite and famed special operation units finally settle the score. The S.A.S. are basically the 'Daddy' to all special forces unit. The S.E.A.L.s however have managed to carve their own fame and legacy. These warriors are best described as superhuman which would be the perfect word to describe them. Not to mention they both actually train together and are cooperating against the Islamic State of Iraq as we speak.' Now, as with 'Richard the Lionheart vs. Timur the Lame.' Due to the S.E.A.L.s being in this episode, let us have another moment of silence for our fallen brother in arms.''

They all lower their heads in respect.

''...''

''God speed Mack.'' They all said in unison.

''Now gentleman, who will have your edge in this episode?'' Barry asked.

''These are two well trained and legendary special operations unit. I'm giving my edge to the S.A.S. because they are the inspiration behind all special forces units in the world and their specialization in tactics can help them find their way around what the S.E.A.L.s are bringing in. I'll also add that they have the toughest, most challenging selection and training course in the entire world and if you pass S.A.S. selection and training, you're a great soldier.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said.

''I'm giving it to the Navy S.E.A.L., like Delta, they're from my hometown and not to mention I think they're training is much tougher.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said.

_Founded in 1941 during the chaos and fighting of WWII-ravaged Egypt, David Stirling formed the Special Air Service into a raid group of highly-trained and multi-skilled soldiers into mobile units to assault German airfields and forwarding operations._

''These guys destroyed more Luftwaffe aircraft than the Royal Air Force did the entire war. They were able to get in, destroy their target and vanish making them feared among the German forces.''

_Since World War II, the Special Air Service has continued to engage in global conflicts ranging from the Troubles and the most recent War in Afghanistan. Recruits are subjected to an intensive selection program where they undergo extreme conditioning and training in special weapons handling, demolitions and S.E.R.E. which stands for Survive, Evade, Resist and Extract._

"They are the model for the modern special forces group, many other famed counter-terrorism units from all over the world such as Delta Force, Spetsnaz, Sayeret Matkal and the Green Berets are frequently compared to them. The S.E.A.L.s are in for the most difficult test they've ever endured.'' Barry explained.

_The British soldiers come armed with a state of the art weaponry to protect Her Majesty._

Melee: CBM Combat Switchblade

Short Range: Sig Sauer P226

Mid-Range: FN P90

Long Range Assault: Colt Canada C8 Carbine

Long Range Sniper: L96A1

Explosive: M18A1 Claymore

_But will the British soldiers triumph against foes who are just as tough and as legendary as them?_

_The United States Navy's SEa, Air and Land Teams, commonly known as the Navy S.E.A.L.s, are the U.S. Navy's primary special operations force and a component of the Naval Special Warfare Command. Among the S.E.A.L.s main function is to conduct small-unit maritime military operations that originate from, and return to, a river, ocean, swamp, delta, or coastline. The S.E.A.L.s are trained to operate in all environments._

'They are one of the most adaptable special forces units in the world. They're constantly evolving to fight in all sorts of different environments and new threats to international security. Assassinating terrorist leaders, hostage rescues and destroying enemy fortifications, they literally do it all!" Barry said.

_Having roots tracing back to the 'frogmen' of World War II, the Navy Sea, Air, and Land units were first organized when President John F. Kennedy recognized the situation in Southeast Asia had a need for unconventional warfare and special operations measures against their Communist aggressors. Trained to operate in the harshest of environments and with constantly evolving tactics, they would quickly come to strike fear into the hearts of their Viet Cong adversaries, who called them 'the men with green faces.'_

''And with that they proved to the world their toughness, tenacity and adaptability to fight in any climate and that will give the S.A.S. a challenge they'll never forget.'' Barry concluded.

_The amphibious warriors engaged America's enemies with an arsenal that lead them to victory all over the world._

Melee: Ontario Mk.3 Navy

Short Range: H&amp;K Mark 23

Mid-Range: H&amp;K MP5N

Long Range Assault: Colt M4A1

Long Range Sniper: Mk.11 Mod.0

Explosive: C-4

_Both special ops unit were proficient in hand to hand combat. They used deadly blades to relieve their enemies of life. Up first will be the S.A.S. with their favorite blade._

_For this test, we will demonstrate to an infantry training company at the 2nd Battalion, 54th Infantry Regiment, Alpha Company._

S.A.S. operative Corporal Andy Barclay walks over with his knife in hand.

"Lads, this is the CBM Combat Switchblade. It's the choice of the S.A.S. for several reasons, one being that it's a switchblade providing for a quick draw of the blade and the following kill. Secondly, it has a defensive hack at the bottom. Any other knife hits that hack it damages that other blade and the power of their hit is rendered useless. Lastly, it's built with an intercepting and penetrating tip designed for penetrating skin, bone and most importantly, body armor."

To test out the performance of the blade, Andy will attack a stand in Taliban fighter wearing a man dress. Beard and turban included.

''On 3..2...1... Go!'' Geoff called out.

Andy swings his blade at the target's neck spilling blood in nearly every direction (even getting some on the trainees and Drill Sergeants), he then turns his attention into the target's chest and stomach thrusting into it several times before bringing the blade down onto the crown of the skull.

''Jesus man, what did you do to this guy?'' Dorian laughed as he makes his way over.

''Your first several slashes were directed at this dude's throat severing all major veins and arteries in his neck and if he doesn't get to me right now he's going to bleed out very quickly. For your assault on his chest and stomach you stabbed him over 20 times I'm guessing and you basically turned his insides into mush. So he's a goner both ways.''

''Nice job there friend, I think you'll be in for quite a show when I get to kill my target.'' Navy S.E.A.L. Chief Petty Officer Marcus Murphy said.

_The Navy S.E.A.L.s slash back with the U.S. Navy's standard-issue knife._

''The Ontario Mk.3 Navy is the Navy's favorite blade. The heart and soul of the knife is it's 6.5 inch steel blade which is great at slashing, stabbing and cutting someone up. The main edge has saw like serrations good at cutting to the bone.'' Marcus explained.

''Okay Marcus, go ahead and get into position in front of your Taliban victim. On my go you may begin.'' Geoff said.

Marcus nods and stands ready in front of his target.

''On 3..2..1..Go!'' Geoff calls out.

Marcus roars a mighty roar and violently stabs the living crap out of the gel torso spilling blood in almost every possible direction known to man causing the panelists, trainees, Drill Sergeants and Andy cheering. Marcus then violently swings his blade at the neck severing all muscles and the windpipe spilling blood all over him before driving the knife into the torso's face. Not satisfied he violently swings at the arms and severs both of them and continues his assault onto the chest before driving the blade deep into it's neck.

''You've amputated him, you decapitated him, you disemboweled him and you have the blade placed in his neck into his heart.'' Geoff said with a laugh touching the mangled torso.

''Do I even need to explain this guys? He's gone, just gone. No need to evaluate here!'' Dorian said raising his hands in front of him.

''I measured both your striking speed too men. Andy you struck him at 50 miles per hour and Marcus you went at him at a good 83 miles per hour. Damn fast kill.'' Barry said.

_Both special operations units have displayed the deadly potential of their knives, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I'm convinced these blades are evenly matched, one was a faster striking the target but that falls upon the man behind the blade. The switchblade has a slightly smaller size ideal for tight spaces and concealing but the Ontario Mk.3 has the reach advantage. Not saying those are enough to give one an edge over the other so I'm calling this one even.'' Geoff started off.

''I agree with everything you just said. One is slightly smaller and one is a bit larger meaning it can cause a bit more trauma to the body. No real differences in the performances of these blades except the speed in which they struck the body so I'm even on it as well.'' Dorian added.

''Even for me. Both did nasty damage to the body and both are efficient at getting through body armor. Even.'' Barry finished.

_In melee weapons, both warriors are even._

_Coming up, both sides bring out their favorite sidearms and then later, the battle moves at long range when world famous assault rifles clash._

XXXXXX

_Now we move on to the preferred sidearms our special ops units carried into combat. Up first will be the Navy S.E.A.L.s with their preferred sidearm._

''Here men I have the Heckler &amp; Koch Mark 23 or just simply H&amp;K Mark 23. It's a semi-automatic large-frame pistol chambered in .45 ACP. designed specifically to be an offensive pistol. It weighs 2 pounds and has a muzzle velocity of 260 meters per second. It uses a 12-round detachable box magazine and has an effective firing range at 50 meters.'' Marcus explained.

_To test the Mark 23, our panelists has set up a small test of skill where Marcus will engage Taliban fighters in darkness. He will be provided with a night optic and one magazine to complete the task._

''Okay Marcus, 5 targets in the darkness near the brushes over there and let's see how well you do and how well you shoot.'' Geoff explained.

Marcus nods and loads his weapon and slips on his night optics.

Geoff gives the signal and Marcus advanced on the first target and opens fire. He let's off 3 rounds into the target's chest before setting his sights on the second and third targets respectively. Getting them in his sight picture he unloads 2 rounds each into the targets before ducking behind a small crate placed there as cover. Crouch walking out of cover he spots the last two targets and fires 3 rounds into the fourth target before emptying his last 4 into the fifth and final target.

''Done.'' Marcus called out.

The panelists walk over to inspect the damage.

''Okay Marcus, for your first target I'm seeing 3 to the chest, considering you're using the .45 ACP, those would kill him quickly. Your second and third targets here they both have 2 rounds in the chest equaling two more dead Taliban. For your final four target I see 3 rounds in fourth target and the ring leader here has 4 in his chest. Like the other targets before them they are dead as well.'' Dorian explained.

_Since we've already tested the Sig Sauer P226 in 'Delta Force vs. Joint Task Force 2' we will review the testing of that episode and then compare the two pistols physically._

''Okay, I've used both pistols when I served with special forces. I love them both and I trust them with my life in any given scenario. I don't really see each holding an advantage enough for them to edge the other out so I will call my edge on this as even.'' Barry started off.

''I can totally see where you are coming from Barry, the Sig has a 3 rounds more than the Mk.23 but the Mk.23 has the greater stopping power with that .45 ACP. I'll call this one even as well.'' Dorian seconded.

''As with what you both said, neither has a real advantage to give either an edge so even in my book as well.'' Geoff added.

_In short range weapons, our warriors are even._

_Up next, both units bring out their favored submachine guns and then later the battle for long range dominance begins._

XXXXXX

_When breaching a building was required, both units carried with them two lethal submachine guns to cut terrorists down._

_Since we've already tested the FN P90 with Joint Task Force 2 and the H&amp;K MP5N is basically an unsuppressed MP5SD, our panel reviews the footage from 'Delta Force vs. Joint Task Force 2' and draw the conclusion from that._

''It's the same result with what we saw with Delta Force and JTF2. The FN P90 has more rounds, a faster rate of fire and a larger caliber crucial for getting past armor, so edge FN P90.'' Barry said as Geoff and Dorian nod in agreement.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the S.A.S. for the FN P90._

XXXXXX

_Now we see the long range arsenal our two units bring. However, since the Colt M4A1 and Colt Canada C8 Carbine have been tested before (HK416 is modeled after the M4 family.) We will have the panel review the testing from 'Delta Force vs. Joint Task Force 2' and draw their conclusion from there._

''Same with the testing in that episode. The Colt M4A1 and the C8 Carbine are literally the same rifle given different names. They fire the same cartridge, have the same range, use the same gas system and have the same parts, so we will give neither warrior the edge.'' Geoff said.

_For assault rifles, our warriors are even._

_Now we move on to the sniper rifles our warriors carried on missions. To test out the snipers, we will conduct the testing at Fort Benning's sniper course._

Andy and Marcus walk over to the table where our panelists await them.

''Alright gentleman, what snipers have you brought for us today?'' Barry asked.

''Today I bring in the Mk.11 Mod.0, it's one of the favored snipers used by the U.S. Navy. It weighs 10 pounds, uses a 10-round box magazine and is a semi-automatic weapon and uses 7.62x51mm NATO.''

''Very nice, and you Andy?'' Barry asked turning to face the S.A.S. operator.

''For me I have the L96A1, it is part of the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare family of bolt-action sniper rifles, so called because they were intended to perform effectively in very cold conditions. It can fire a number of different cartridges like the 7.62×51mm NATO I have right now. It has a muzzle velocity of 850 milliseconds, an effective firing range of 870 yards and utilizes a 10 round detachable box magazine."

''Sadly since the M240 Bravo range is being used by an infantry training company, we can't use full magazines for you guys but the Drill Sergeants spared us 5 rounds for your snipers each.'' Geoff said.

_To test out the sniper rifles, our team has set up 3 stationary Taliban fighters hidden behind obstructions such as barrels and the final two are moving targets which will simulate moving insurgents. Andy is up first with the L96A1._

Andy gets into a prone position. He loads in his first magazine and given the nod from Geoff, he takes aim at his first target. The target is hidden in between a stack of barrels. Andy fires his weapon and the target goes down in a mist of blood. Aiming for his second target, he spots it behind an explosive barrel and instead of shooting the target itself, he fires at the barrel and the target is engulfed in the flames.

''That's got to hurt.'' Geoff commented.

Gunning for his last stationary target, he spots it partly obstructed by a column, he fires and the round smashes through the column and hits the target. With that he spots the first moving target and leads it, after a second of leading Andy squeezes the trigger and the target's head is blown off. The final target dashes out into the open and Andy wastes no time in leading it before firing, the round blowing it's head off like before.

''1 minutes and 1 second, excellent show.''

The panelists walk over so Doctor Dorian can assess the damage.

''I see the round dead center in the first target. You got him in the heart for an instant kill. The second one I see one round tearing through his right torso blowing it out, he's done. Your third target the round hit the column and with that it's tumbling and that will cause more damage to this guy and you hit him in the stomach. For your two moving targets, you managed to hit them both in the head blowing it clean off. They won't even hear your shot before everything turns dark.''

''All targets down. Excellent work.'' Barry commented.

''Marcus you're up now.'' Geoff said.

''Oooookayyyyy.'' Marcus says.

Marcus heads to the sniper position and goes prone. He loads his magazine and looks to Geoff.

''Begin.'' Geoff said.

Marcus looks into the scope and spots his first target obstructed by a car. Wasting no time he fires his first round and the target goes down from a penetration shot. Scanning for his second target, he spots it inside a phone booth and squeezes the trigger, the target taking the round to the hip. He spots his final stationary target and wasted no time in putting a round through it's head.

''Unleash the moving targets!'' Geoff called out.

Marcus spots his first moving Taliban target and leads it for about 4 seconds before firing, the target taking a round to the neck. Seeing his second moving target make a run for it. He ambushes it and fires his last round, the target taking it through the shoulder.

''Wow, that was a quick test at 58 seconds Marcus, good job!'' Geoff said.

Doctor Dorian walks over to inspect the damage.

''Alright Marcus, your first target has the round find it's way into his cheek basically obliterating his face, he's done for. Your second target took that round to the hip and actually hit the spine severing the spinal cord, he's paralyzed and the bleed out will be the killer here. That third target over there is self explanatory. The head is gone. Moving on to your two running men, the first one has a round in his neck, well what's left of his neck, yeah he's dead before he heard the shot. Your last guy took the round to the shoulder which would tear through his clavicle and possibly sever the brachial artery from the impact, dead on arrival.''

_Both sides have shown us their sniper rifles, which one does the panel believe takes the edge?_

''I'm most likely going to call this one even'' Barry started out ''They fire the same round, have about the same range and both put their targets down in one shot.''

''I agree completely, they really don't carry any significant advantages over the other to get the edge here. The Mk.11 is the semi-automatic weapon in this which means it shoots faster, but the L96A1 is a bolt-action rifle. Other than that it's even no matter what.'' Dorian added

''Totally going with what you've said. Even across the freaking board!'' Geoff concluded.

_In long range snipers, both warriors are even._

_Up next, we conclude weapon testing between two lethal explosives. Then later, S.A.S.? Or Navy S.E.A.L.? Which legendary special ops unit will emerge victorious?_

XXXXXX

_We are now one step away from the most anticipated battle in 'Deadliest Warrior' history! Firstly we will finish the testing off with a bang._

_The team heads out to the Malone 1 Hand Grenades Range to test out the explosive weapons our warriors used._

''Alright warriors, please present to us your final weapons.'' Barry said.

''Here I have the C-4 or composition C-4. It's a plastic explosive filled with mostly RDX. C-4 is very stable and insensitive to most physical shocks. C-4 cannot be detonated by a gunshot or by dropping it onto a hard surface. It does not explode when set on fire or exposed to microwave radiation. The only way you can get this to explode is by inserting a blasting cap, some detonation cord and a clicker.'' Marcus explained.

''Very good, Andy?'' Barry asked.

''For me, I have the M18A1 Claymore. It's a directional anti-personnel mine developed for the United States Armed Forces. Its inventor, Norman MacLeod, named the mine after a large Scottish medieval sword. Unlike a conventional land mine, the Claymore is command-detonated and directional, meaning it is fired by remote-control and shoots a pattern of metal balls into the kill zone like a shotgun. The Claymore's payload consists of steel balls able to reach out to about 100 meters within a 60° arc in front of the device. It is used primarily in ambushes and as an anti-infiltration device against enemy infantry. It is also used against unarmored vehicles.''

To test out the explosive power of both weapons, each expert will have one detonation to kill a group of 10 Taliban fighters. Andy's 10 targets placed in a formation to compensate for the Claymore's 60 degree angle spread while Marcus will set his C-4 in the center of his group of targets.

''Okay guys, there stands 10 Taliban insurgents ready to get wrecked by you, so go ahead and place your explosives in their respective places.'' Geoff said.

Andy and Marcus walk over to their respective pits where their targets are. Marcus places his C-4 in the center of his group of targets as Andy places his Claymore in front of his group. They walk back and head into the control tower.

''Alright! Andy you will detonate first, 3...2...1...Go!'' Geoff said.

Andy clicks on his detonator and in an instant the mine detonates and several targets fall over with one flying away a few feet.

''Nice! Your turn Marcus!'' Barry exclaimed.

Marcus nods and and raises his detonator, pressing it the C-4 detonates and engulfs it's targets in a fiery explosion.

''Holy shit!'' Dorian exclaimed.

_Reviewing the slow motion footage, it shows the awesome destructive power of both weapons in amazing detail._

''Jesus, let's go see what the damage is.'' Dorian insisted.

Walking over to Marcus's pit, the team gazes in aw at the destruction left behind.

''Holy cow, these bodies are just charred, the guys closest to the C-4 took the worst of it as I can see that a few of them are missing an arm or a leg. The initial explosion would've killed the guys closest to it and the ones farther away would've died from any fragmentation. All Taliban insurgents are dead.'' Dorian explained.

Walking over to Andy's pit, the team laughs at the utter destruction left behind.

''I'm noticing the damage done by the steel balls, the balls are shredding their way through all these guys. They're all dead.''

_After a brutal display of both explosives, which one takes the edge?_

''I'm going on even on this one. They are both stationary explosives and can cause a lot of pain on your enemy. If they blow up and you're caught within the blast, well good luck.'' Geoff started off.

''I'm tempted to give this to the C-4, it's explosive was larger and it isn't a unidirectional weapon while the Claymore is.'' Dorian said.

''I've used both before when I was in the Green Berets, they both as Geoff has said cause a lot of destruction and anyone caught in the blasts are screwed. I'll go even as well because of how effective they are.'' Barry spoke up.

_In explosive weapons, both warriors are dead even._

_Up next, Barry will gauge the x-factors and then, S.A.S.? Or Navy S.E.A.L.? Which legendary special operations unit will win?_

XXXXXX

''Alright, let's do these x-factors.'' Barry said.

''Training is first always and both these units want the best warriors to be amongst their ranks. The S.A.S. is known to tie their trainees to a chair, blindfolded and thrown into a pool in the darkness. The S.E.A.L.s just train nonstop and the constant training without sleep weeds out the weak. I had to rate these guys at a 94 each for the sole purpose of how they train.''

''Adaptability is another important factor and the S.E.A.L.s take a one point lead because they have traveled farther away from the country giving them exposure to new enemies, climates and terrain while the S.A.S. focus mainly on Great Britain's interest but they've still been everywhere. The S.E.A.L.s have an 89 to the S.A.S. 88.''

''Combat Experience is another good one and again this goes to the S.E.A.L.s because again, they've traveled a little farther away from their country so they have an 87 to the S.A.S. 86.''

''Up next is physicality and both these units are trained in very intense programs that ensures they won't tire and fatigue easily carrying heavy loads. So they have a 91 each.''

''For tactics, the S.A.S. are the original special forces group so they have years and years of experience compared to the S.E.A.L.s giving them more time to perfect themselves so they scored a 97 to the S.E.A.L.s 93.''

''Lastly we conclude this with dedication and this goes to the S.E.A.L.s because they absolutely won't stop until they complete their mission as a team and only as a team or until they are killed. So they have a 92 to the S.A.S. 91.''

_We've now finished up testing the weapons and gauging the x-factors of both warriors, we will now run the simulator 1,000 times to decide the winner. Barry will run the simulator 1,000 times pitting 5 S.A.S. operatives against 5 Navy S.E.A.L.s_

Who will win between two legendary special operations units?

_Great Britain_

(Several S.A.S. operatives storm into a building occupied by I.R.A., the Irish terrorists are gunned down effortlessly as the S.A.S. shoot their way through them.)

_vs._

_United States of America_

(S.E.A.L. trainees are seen doing a 50-mile road march in full gear, one falls over in exhaustion but his fellow trainees pick him up and carry him forward to the end.)

_Counter-terrorist_

(S.A.S. operatives are seen engaging Taliban fighters during Tora Bora, the insurgents fall to their various attacks.)

_vs._

_Counter-terrorist_

(S.E.A.L.s are seen sneaking into a Taliban cave network where they stealthily kill all the insurgents inside before clearing it.)

_Who will remain standing?_

''The most asked question and most debated match-up in our history is about to go down. In the end, only one legend will rise above the other, let's see who wins this.'' Barry said pressing the enter key.

XXXXXX

The battle begins underwater off the coast of Wales. A submarine, the U.S.S. Anchorage is seen sneaking it's way through the ocean depths. A hatch opens and we see 5 Navy S.E.A.L.s swim out into the water.

Their orders are to secure the oil platform off the coast of the U.K. and after a few minutes of swimming they spot the oil platform they are ordered to take control of and begin heading towards it.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 5**

On the oil platform, men in black uniforms and gas masks are seen walking around, this is a 5 man S.A.S. fire team and the Queen has personally ask them herself to guard it, the team leader is perched high on the lookout tower with his L96A1 peeking into the scope.

**S.A.S.: 5**

Unknown to them however, the S.E.A.L.s have already surfaced and the team leader orders his sniper to find a high spot, the sniper complies and jogs off with his Mk.11.

The rest split off into two man teams and begin fanning out. Two frogmen make their way up a set up stairs and unfortunately the British sniper spots the boonie hat wearing Americans. Looking into his scope, he takes a deep breath and after a few seconds, fires his sniper. The S.E.A.L. up front grunts and falls over with a round to the neck.

''Goddamn!'' His partner says frustratingly as he drags off his bleeding friend. He radios in the presence of the sniper to his own sniper. Hearing the sniper shot, the rest of the British operatives begin moving toward the sound of their sniper's shot with weapons in hand.

The S.E.A.L. sniper is seen perched near a window where he begins scanning for the S.A.S. sniper. The other S.E.A.L. struggles to save his bleeding comrade but unfortunately, he has lost too much blood and succumbs to his injury.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 4 - S.A.S.: 5**

The S.E.A.L. team leader and his second in command scan the upper floors of the oil platform, hearing footsteps they turn their weapons towards the sound and 2 S.A.S. operatives pop out of the doorway.

Reacting quickly the S.E.A.L.s open fire causing one of the Brits to jump forward for cover and the other British operative takes a salvo of lead riddling his body before he drops dead, blood begins staining the ground beneath him.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 4 - S.A.S.: 4**

''Stay here and find that other enemy, I'll go and search for the other three.'' The S.E.A.L. team leader orders.

Nodding, the leader takes off. The S.E.A.L. gets up and slowly moves toward the downed British operative, nudging him with his boot, he turns around and jumps towards cover at the set of pipes the second he spots the other S.A.S. operative raising his P90 and open fires on him, the American jumps away just in time to avoid being riddled with lead.

The S.E.A.L. begins sneaking around the pipes and draws his Mk.3 knife, he comes behind the British operative and jumps on him and tosses him against the wall dropping his P90 in the process. The S.E.A.L. lunges forward with a kick to the stomach which pushes the S.A.S. back towards the wall. The S.A.S. operative draws his switchblade and goes in for a thrust which the American frogman catches with his longer knife.

Parrying the blow, the S.E.A.L. twists his blade around temporarily disarming the British soldier. The S.E.A.L. lunges forward with his knife however, the British operative catches the American by the arm and shoulder throws him, with his opponent on the ground, the Brit makes a break for his P90 and quickly scoops it up.

Turning quickly to face the American who had just gotten up and is charging towards him, the Brit fires a 5 round burst into the American knocking him backwards against the wall, the frogman slumps slowly to the ground, a trail of blood follows.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 3 - S.A.S.: 4**

The S.E.A.L. sniper peers through the scope and spots the other two men in black and fires off a round catching one of them in the arm and knocking him down. The other British soldier quickly goes for cover. Quickly peering his head out, he ducks just as the S.E.A.L. fires and just barely misses him.

He crawls towards the frogman's location, the other S.A.S. operative runs out of cover to create a diversion, the American spots him and he fires but misses. Unknown to the S.E.A.L. the other Brit had made his way to his location and slowly ascends the ladder.

Quickly taking his P226 from it's holster, he points it at the American from a few feet and squeezes the trigger, splattering the frogman's brains everywhere.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 2 - S.A.S.: 4**

After checking if the S.E.A.L. is dead the S.A.S. operative looks over the railing and sees his wounded colleague, giving him the thumbs up to which he returns, suddenly multiple gunshots ring out as he sees his comrade twitch from multiple bullets hitting his body before falling over in a bloody mess.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 2 - S.A.S.: 3**

The two remaining seals emerge from the corner, one of them being the team leader who had found one of his remaining men holding a smoking MP5N and an M4A1. Yelling in anger for his fallen comrade, he raises his C8 carbine and opens fire on the Americans, ducking as the gunshots ring out, one of the frogmen takes a C-4 and runs out of cover with his leader. Hoping the Brit would give chase, he does just that and goes after his adversaries.

He reaches the corner where they ran off and peeks over it, seeing no one, he rushes out to get himself to the nearest cover only for an explosion to suddenly wring out and he is killed in the ensuing blast, his body being knocked against the wall, charred and broken.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 2 - S.A.S.: 2**

Walking up to the body, the S.E.A.L. team leader nudges the Brit's corpse, seeing he is dead, he nods to his last man and they take off looking for any remaining enemies.

Moments later, the S.A.S. sniper, having departed from his position in the tower, comes across the charred corpse of one of his comrades. He radios into his leader ''Are you there? This is your leader, I think it's only me and you remaining.''

Static...

''I copy sergeant, I am on the third floor office.'' His soldier replies.

With that, the S.A.S. sniper grabs his comrade's Carbine and knife before taking off. The S.A.S. leader, in the office plants a claymore in front of the door, hearing running footsteps, he slowly backs away from the door and hides in the other room and looks through the window.

The door opens slowly and one of the seals slowly enters when suddenly..

_'BOOM!'_

The American is blown into the wall, his lifeless body slumps to the ground, his chest shredded by the claymore's ball bearings.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 1 - S.A.S.: 2**

''No!'' The S.E.A.L. leader screams before running to check his friend. Seeing no signs of life, the seal, enraged follows the detonation cord and reaches the other room. Peeking just a little bit he moves his head back just as the Brit opens fire with his pistol. Brandishing his own pistol, he quickly charges into the room and both sides exchange gunfire before the seal manages to reach a desk.

Hearing his British opponent reloading his pistol, he jumps out of cover and opens fire at the desk where the Brit is hiding, the bullets penetrate and the British operative goes down holding his neck and arm.

Taking his Mk.3 knife, he walks up to the wounded British soldier and thrusts his blade down. The S.A.S. operatives catches the blade but after losing some blood from his gunshot wounds, he deliberately relaxes his arms, knowing he won't be able to resist and the American plunges his knife in his eye through the lens of his mask.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 1 - S.A.S.: 1**

The American gets up with his bloodied knife in hand, realizing what had just happened, he looks at the dead operative's body and nods in respect. He turns around and exits the office. Walking over to his fallen comrade's body, he grabs his fallen comrade's M4A1 before giving a final nod to him and cautiously makes his way across the upper decks.

He makes his way up to the helipad and begins radioing for evac. Just as he is about speak a bullet hit's the radio and the device breaks down. He attempts to reach for his M4 but the S.A.S. operative fires another round and the rifle is shot several feet away. Quickly jumping to a nearby set up pipes for cover, he take's his Mk.23 from his holster and checks it.

_''2-rounds left..''_ He thinks to himself.

He sees the shadow of his adversary slowly approach his location and quickly jumps out of cover and both soldier's spot each other at the same time and open fire simultaneously.

Both men take a round to the shoulder knocking them backwards clutching their wounds. The S.A.S. operative gets up first and points his P226 at the American, seeing his opponent, the frogman quickly aims his Mk.23 and shoots the sig out of the Brit's grip. Jumping back in surprise, the British soldier draws his knife and quickly runs toward the American.

Firing his weapon but only met with clicking, the seal tosses his pistol aside and draws his knife and meets the British soldier head on. Their blades intercept one another and both struggle to gain dominance, however since they've both sustained bullet wounds the pain was becoming unbearable for both and they let go and create some space.

Clutching their wounds and looking at each other with teeth clenched. The American would go first and attempt a slash aimed at the Brit's neck but the British operative ducks and thrusts his knife into the American's side.

Ignoring the pain, the American responds by lunging himself forward at the British soldier and roundhouse kicks him, seeing him stumble back, he goes in for a hurricane kick but the British soldier blocks it and brings his elbow down onto the Seal's leg putting him to the ground.

Groaning through clenched teeth in pain, the frogman responds by reaching his arms forward and grabs his foe's arm and shoulder throws him to the ground while disarming him in the process. Holding his opponent in a joint lock, he goes to bring his knife down only for the British soldier to free himself just in time and rolls out the way.

Running over to where his knife is, he scoops it up and turns while swinging with his knife pointed out and connects with the American. The British operative looks at where his knife went, straight through the Yank's heart.

The S.E.A.L. looks at the him with a smirk before he coughs blood as his head slumps forward, the life having been drained from him.

**Navy S.E.A.L.: 0 - S.A.S.: 1**

Pulling his knife out, he lowers the dead American to the ground. Standing tall over the corpse he raises his bloodied switchblade into the air and shouts ''Who dares wins!'''

XXXXXX

Winner: S.A.S.

**S.A.S.:**** 502**

CBM Combat Switchblade: 2

Sig Sauer P226: 16

FN P90: 28

Colt Canada C8 Carbine: 198

L96A1: 177

M18A1 Claymore: 81

**Navy S.E.A.L.:**** 498**

Ontario Mk.3 Navy: 2

H&amp;K Mark 23: 16

H&amp;K MP5N: 21

Colt M4A1: 198

Mk.11 Mod.0: 178

C-4: 83

**X-Factors**

Training: 94/Training: 94

Adaptability: 89/Adaptability: 89

Combat Experience: 86/Combat Experience: 87

Physicality: 91/Physicality: 91

Tactics: 97/Tactics: 93

Dedication: 91/Dedication: 92

_In our closest battle yet between two legendary special operations units. The S.A.S. barely, just barely emerged victorious with 50.2% of the victories. Their tactics and superior training combined allowing them to emerge the winners. The Navy S.E.A.L.s were no easy opponent, they had the much more powerful explosive and their Mark 23's greater stopping power kept this just a hair away behind the S.A.S. with over 49.8% of the wins. Lastly, the x-factors were virtually dead even and in conclusion the battle was a literal draw._

''Wow, just wow.'' Geoff says with awe. ''This was easily the greatest match we've seen so far and probably will be the best ever. This match was so razor thin close. In the end it was the S.A.S.'s years of experience and they were the originators of what the tactics the S.E.A.L.s threw at them.''

''It was a phenomenal battle. It came down to just a 4 kill difference. The edges were dead even. The x-factors were dead even. It seriously just came down to the small quirks in the tactics x-factor that the S.A.S. came out on top.'' Dorian commented.

''I'd like to thank both experts for being here today. They gave us the best match ever and regardless of the results. Mack would've been proud.'' Barry added.

(The S.A.S. operative is seen sitting against a wall. He is seen staring at the fallen frogman's picture of his wife and child, along with his photo I.D. and personal information. He then proceeds to gather the bodies of his comrades and the S.E.A.L.s and place them neatly in rows. Then he walks into the office and finds some pen and paper and begins writing a letter to the fallen S.E.A.L.'s wife.)

**In memory of Richard 'Mack' Machowicz**

**A teacher and friend to all**

XXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior: Remastered'. It's another round of back for blood as the winners of season two compete!_

_First off, we will have all victorious generals come forth for the title of 'Deadliest General'._

**Alexander Nevsky vs. Timur the Lame**

**Oda Nobunaga vs. Maharana Pratap**

**William the Conqueror vs. Hannibal**

_Then after, we will have our victorious ancient warriors face off!_

**Sohei vs. Han Dynasty Warrior**

**Mohawk Indian vs. Maasai**

_Then the winner's bracket is taken to the modern age when all our victorious early modern and modern warriors go head-to-head._

**Ashigaru vs. Pirate**

**People's Army of Vietnam vs. Imperial Japanese Army **

**Yakuza vs. Russian Bratva**

**I.R.A. vs. Tamil Tigers**

**S.A.S. vs. Spetsnaz**

_Then after the winner's bracket, our defeated warriors in will be brought back for their chance at redemption for the title of 'Deadliest Warrior!'_

**Saladin vs. Attila the Hun**

**Charlemagne vs. Alexander the Great**

**Richard the Lionheart vs. El Cid**

**Knight Templar vs. Ottoman Sipahi**

**Maori vs. Australian Aborigine**

**Ming Warrior vs. Russian Streltsy**

**Korean People's Army vs. Wehrmacht**

**Kkangpae vs. Hells Angels **

**Chechen Rebels vs. F.A.R.C.**

**Joint Task Force 2 vs. Sayeret Matkal**

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_


	56. BFB: Alexander Nevsky vs Timur the Lame

**At last back for blood season two has arrived! All I have to say is that I hope everyone who reads this enjoys the battle for the title of 'Deadliest' general! Zivon96, DeadAliveManiac, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Metal Harbinger. Thanks for your opinions, insights etc. **

XXXXXX

Alexander Nevsky: Russian conqueror who planted the seeds of a unified Russia and stymied westward expansion.

(Nevsky and his men charge towards the Crusaders on a vast frozen lake, he impales a crusader with his sword before bringing his klevets down onto the skull of another.)

vs.

Timur the Lame: The vicious warlord of the Timurid Dynasty who's pyramids built from human skulls made him the most dreaded warrior of his day.

(Timur and his men charge an advancing Ottoman army, he impales one with his jida before swinging his saber and decapitating another.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Last time, both generals emerged victorious in their respective battles..._

(Nevsky brings his klevets down onto Saladin's skull, the Sultan shouting ''Allahu Akbar'' as it comes down onto his skull.)

_..but now, we will see what happens when both are brought together for a battle to the death.._

(Timur fires an arrow from his recurve bow up and skewers Richard threw the mouth. He then rises and uppercuts Richard driving the arrow deeper hitting his brain.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the ancient world's most brutal generals._

**Alexander Nevsky**

Circa: 1263 A.D.

Age: 42

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Conical Helmet, Chainmail W/Lamellar Plate, Kite Shield

**Timur the Lame**

Circa: 1401 A.D.

Age: 66

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Steel Lamellar

Geoff, Dorian and Barry drive up to the fight club. They exit their car and gather their equipment they use during the weapons testing before heading inside the building.

''Wow, it feels great to do another Back for Blood!'' Geoff says as he, Barry, and Dorian walk into the fight club. They turn on the simulator and gather the weapons of both warriors and set them on the table before coming together.

''Hello readers and viewers! Welcome to the first episode of Deadliest Warrior: Remastered season two back for blood! Today is a battle of two of season 2's most deadliest generals. You have Nevsky who battled the Livonian Order at the battle of the 'Ice' stymieing westward expansion into Russia. Then you have Timur who was the last great conqueror to come from the Eurasian steppes. It's going to be a bloody battle indeed.'' Barry started.

''Yeah and it'll be the differences in armor and weapons that'll tip the scale in either of their favors. Let's get this started.'' Geoff said excitedly.

''The other thing to consider is the age, Nevsky and Timur are in their later years in life, Nevsky is 42 and Timur is 66 and that'll definitely play a huge role in this battle.'' Dorian added.

''Being my first back for blood I am very excited and also nervous too. Before we can get straight into the battle we have to review their weapons first gentlemen.'' Barry concluded.

_The Prince of Novgorod fought his adversaries with a deadly assortment of Rus made weapons._

Short Range: Rus Sword

Mid-Range: Sovnya

Long Range: Rus Composite Bow

Special: Klevets

_In turn the Turko-Mongol conqueror came equipped with his own cache of carnage._

Short Range: Turko-Mongol Saber

Mid-Range: Jida Lance

Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow

Special: Mongol Dagger

_Both generals used deadly swords to cut their foes down. The team reviews the footage of the testing of both swords from their debuts and come to a discussion._

''Both swords can cut someone down with no problem. Let's see what these blades can do against each other's armor.'' Geoff said.

Experts Nicolai and Alishir return to test their blades.

''Alright guys, in front of you is a torso outfitted in the armor of your opponent. Nicolai we want two strikes to the lamellar and one to the helmet and Alishir we want one strike for the shield, chainmail and helmet.'' Geoff explained.

Both experts nod and get ready.

''Okay men on 3...2...1...Hack em' up!'' Geoff yelled.

Both experts raise their swords high with battle cries and bring it down on each helmet with a clang that echoes throughout the fight club. They then swing their blades into each other's armor but Nicolai follows up with a thrust to the steel lamellar albeit to no success. Alishir then follows up with a swing at the kite shield denting it.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the situation.

''Alright I'll start off first with Nicolai and the steel lamellar armor. Your first strike to the helmet did not generate significant force to fracture his skull so he's only dazed and annoyed. Your swing to the lamellar did not generate enough force to break a rib and the thrust you followed up with did not penetrate the armor enough to touch the man behind it, it only left a small hole.'' Dorian explained.

He walks over to Alishir and the torso in Nevsky's armor.

''Moving on to you Alishir your swing down onto the helmet did a bit better, we detected enough force to severely daze the man leaving him open just long enough to allow you to deal more damage to him. Your swing into the chainmail generated enough force to break a rib which would give him a lot of pain. Lastly your swing to the shield dented it and the force detected would be enough to break one bone in his arm.''

_After the testing of the blades against the opposing armor, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''I have no problem deciding the edge for this one boys.'' Geoff starts off, ''The Turko-Mongol saber produced better results against Nevsky's armor whereas the Rus sword did little damage if not nothing at all. Edge Turko-Mongol saber.''

''I agree with you all the way. The saber always succeeds in impressing us and the fact that it is a whole two feet longer than the Rus sword gives it much more reach and allows Timur to keep Nevsky away from him and then take his head off.'' Dorian seconded.

''Not to mention that since Timur fought a lot on horseback his sword gives much more flexibility while the Rus sword wouldn't be very effective on the back of a horse, so for every reason that was presented by you both I give this to the Turko-Mongol saber.'' Barry concluded.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to Timur the Lame for the Turko-Mongol saber._

_Now we move on to the favorite mid-range weapons both generals used. The team reviews the footage of the sovnya and jida lance in their respective debuts and we will leave the decision to the panel on what to do.  
_

''We've seen both weapons tested against armor, but we didn't see them tested against the armor they're going against today.'' Geoff said.

The team heads outside where Alishir will test the jida lance against the chainmail with lamellar armor of Alexander Nevsky.

''Alright Alishir, real simple test just get that horse going and we will see what the jida can do against that set of armor.'' Geoff explained.

Alishir nods and gets into position.

''On 3...2...1...take him down!" Geoff called out.

Alishir winnied his horse forward and in a moment's notice he is in a full gallop. He approaches the mounted torso in Nevsky's armor and raises his lance. The lance skewers the target going straight through the armor and the tip protrudes completely out the back as he rides away.

The team walks over to check the results.

''Well this is quite self-explanatory.'' Dorian says as he pulls the jida out. ''You pierced him straight through the heart and kabobbed it. There isn't anything else to say except that the armor has failed and he's just gone.''

''Your weapon though is very one-dimensional. The sovnya has options and can definitely make more than a hole in the lamellar.'' Nicolai spoke up.

The team sets up a new torso and outfit it in the armor of Timur. Nicolai stands ready with his sovnya in hand.

''Alright Nicolai, on 3...2...1...cut em' up!'' Geoff said

Nicolai thrusts the sovnya into the set of armor and manages to pierce it slightly. Taking the head out he goes in for a thrust again in the same spot and this time piercing the armor a bit deeper.

''Nice, we definitely have some penetration.'' Geoff said as he and the others walk over.

''Your first thrust Nicolai saw an inch of penetration which wasn't enough to touch the man behind the armor but your second thrust saw a little over an inch of penetration and you did manage to cut into the skin drawing a bit of blood but that's it.'' Dorian explained.

''Still unimpressed buddy. You may have a large blade but I have the reach and I'll impale you before you can even use it.'' Alishir said.

''Says the man with a weapon that only has one function.'' Nicolai retorted.

_After testing the polearms of both generals which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''The jida did pierce the armor, yes but it is a very one-dimensional weapon compared to the sovnya which could thrust and be swung causing some serious damage. For that I give the edge to the sovnya.'' Geoff said.

''The armor failure for both is noticeable but the sovnya would cause more trauma to the body with that blade and it can be used to cut the jida and then cut you down with it. So edge sovnya.'' Dorian seconded.

''I agree as well. For the larger blade and probability to cause more damage to the body I give the edge to the sovnya.'' Barry finished.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to Alexander Nevsky for the sovnya._

_Next for long range both generals wielded powerful bows to strike their enemies down from a distance. The team now reviews the testing of both bows in their debut episodes and after a discussion they finally come to a conclusion._

''Both bows are excellent killing weapons. They both are showcasing similar power and design. So for that I will have to call this one even.'' Geoff said.

''Reviewing the tapes of both bows I too agree with you. The Mongol recurve now does seem to have a bit more power behind it but the similar designs in these two bows and the penetration we got testing both I will give this edge as even.'' Dorian added.

''It will come down to the man wielding the bow. Even.'' Barry finished.

_In long range weapons, both warriors are dead even._

_Finally, both warriors wielded deadly sidearms that mercilessly cut their foes down._

_The team reviews the testing of both weapons and our team decides to put them both to the test against each other's armor._

Alishir and Nicolai stand ready in front of target dawning the armor of the competition.

''Alright guys, on my go get ready to attack your targets on 3...2...1...attack!" Geoff called out.

Alishir thrusts his dagger into the target, the chainmail portion of the armor piercing clean through it. Likewise Nicolai brings the klevets into a swing with the hammer end impacting the steel lamellar, the hammer packing enough power to leave a noticeable dent into the armor. Both warriors go in for another strike with Alishir thrusting in between the plated portions of the armor while Nicolai swings the axe end of the klevets leaving another dent in the armor.

''Alright guys, doctor coming through.'' Dorian said walking over.

''First for Nicolai I see two noticeable dents with both your strikes and judging by the force of your blows, you managed to break a rib each with both strikes which wouldn't kill him but put him in pain which would then leave him open for other strikes. As for Alishir both your blows pierced enough to get into his skin but the pierces weren't enough to kill, just make him bleed and nothing more.''

_After testing both weapons against armor, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''While the dagger did pierce the armor, the klevets has more options going for it and more options means more kills.'' Geoff started.

''I disagree and I'll give it to the Mongol dagger, sure it is a one-dimensional weapon but the armor piercing is what awed me.'' Dorian countered.

''I give the edge to the klevets, whenever a weapon gives you options on the battlefield it wins me over.'' Barry concluded.

_In special weapons, the edge goes to Alexander Nevsky for the klevets._

_Now the experts look over the effectiveness of each warrior's armor._

''No questions asked, the steel lamellar takes this all the way. Sturdier and held up against Nevsky's entire arsenal.'' Geoff said.

''Despite not carrying a shield, I have to give the edge to Timur for obvious reasons.'' Dorian seconded.

''You already know my pick.'' Barry said.

_In the armor category, the edge goes to Timur the Lame for his steel lamellar and helmet._

_After the break, two of season two's victorious generals are brought back for a chance of another victory._

XXXXXX

_Welcome back to the fight club, before the break we've tested four weapons of war these two conquerors used in battle. _

_For short range weapons, Timur's Turko-Mongol saber went up against Nevsky's Rus sword. _

''Because the saber is much longer and can be used well on foot and horseback it has to take the edge. In addition the saber did a bit better against the opposing armor while the Rus sword did next to nothing.'' Geoff explained.

_Edge: Timur the Lame_

_For mid-range weapons, we compared Nevsky's sovnya against Timur's jida lance. _

''The lance is too one-dimensional and despite it piercing clean through Nevsky's armor the sovnya causes more trauma and if hits just the right spot it can defeat the steel lamellar.''

_Edge: Alexander Nevsky_

_For long range weapons, we compared the bows these conquerors used to strike their opponents down from a distance. _

''No edge will be given in this category since both bows are similar in design and power. In the end it will come down to who fires their bow first and kills first.''

_Edge: Even_

_Lastly, we compared the special weapons these two wielded in combat to maim and mangle their enemies. _

''Because the klevets has options with hacking and it's spike end it can cause more trauma than the Mongol dagger.''

_Edge: Alexander Nevsky_

_And for armor we compared Timur's powerful steel lamellar against Nevsky's chainmail and lamellar plates. _

''Because the steel lamellar held up against almost all of Nevsky's weapons we have to give to the edge to Timur. Timur's weapons can easily pierce Nevsky's armor such as the jida, dagger and bow and lastly, despite Nevsky's possessing a shield what good is it when he loses it?''

_Edge: Timur the Lame_

_Now Barry will gauge the x-factors of these two generals. _

''Alright, let's go through the x-factors of these two.'' Barry said taking a seat at the simulator.

''For generalship Nevsky has a 90 to Timur's 86.''

''Physicality goes to Nevsky with an 85 to Timur' 58.''

''For intimidation both generals are tied with a 93 each.''

''For strategy Timur has a 91 to Nevsky's 90.''

''Logistics goes to Timur with a 94 to Nevsky's 90.''

''Last is Audacity and Timur has a 96 to Nevsky's 95.''

_We've concluded going over the weapons and other data, now our panel will input all remaining data into the simulator and our victor will be decided._

_Both generals will be accompanied by 2 infantrymen and 2 cavalry. All soldiers will wear the same armor as their leaders. Timur will lead 4 of his Timurid soldiers who will be wearing steel lamellar as him and Nevsky will lead 4 Rus soldiers who will be wearing his chainmail with lamellar plates._

_Which medieval general will claim another victory?_

''I'm honored to be part of this season's back for blood. Only one general will remain standing at the end of today, let's see who it is.'' Barry said as he hits the button.

XXXXXX

The battle begins at the in the town of Gorodets, Alexander Nevsky and 4 of his most trusted soldeirs stand guard at the outer gates of the town. Two armed with swords while one carries a sovnya and bow and the other klevets.

Strapped to Alexander's side is Saladin's sappara. He has received word of an army from the southern Eurasian steppes who have been advancing their way up north. Alexander and his men are prepared to defend his home against these invaders and nothing will stop him.

**Alexander Nevsky: 5**

Meanwhile in the forest outside of the town, 5 men dawning steel armor advance upon the town. Among this group of men is the Turko-Mongol conqueror Timur the Lame. He has already conquered the Holy Land in the Levant and he now proudly dawns Richard the Lionheart's broadsword on his horse's side. Now his sights are set on taking Kievan Rus to add to his growing empire.

**Timur the Lame: 5**

The Timurids spot Alexander and his men at the outskirts of the town. Seeing Alexander amongst that group, Timur smiles evilly. What a wonderful thing it would be to slay the Prince of Novgorod.

Timur orders his two horseman to charge forth while he and his infantry ready a volley of arrows. Timur and his men release their arrows as his cavalry charge with their sabers drawn.

Hearing the commotion, Alexander and his men turn to look into the direction of the charging Timurids. Sensing these are the warriors from the Eurasian steppes, he orders his own cavalry charge and his own archers to fire their arrows.

As the two Rus archers go to ready their bows, an arrow from one of the Timurids finds it's way into the eye of a Rus archer sending him reeling backwards while another arrow knocks one of the Rus cavalry from his horse striking him in the shoulder.

**Alexander Nevsky: 4 - Timur the Lame: 5**

The surviving Rus archer fires his arrow off before Alexander draws his sword and orders his remaining men to charge. Timur draws his saber and does the same with his men and both sides charge full throttle towards each other.

However one Timurid soldier takes the Rus's arrow going straight through his open mouth turning him into a shish kabob.

**Alexander Nevsky: 4 - Timur the Lame: 4**

Both sides meet and the area becomes enticed with the sound of steel clashing. One Timurid horseman rides up to the other Rus horseman and brings his jida lance into his stomach knocking him off horseback. Somehow he survived the blow and he slowly gets up only to have his head decapitated, compliment of Timur's saber.

**Alexander Nevsky: 3 - Timur the Lame: 4**

The Timurid horseman armed with his saber rides up to Alexander and goes to swing it downwards hoping to decapitate the Prince only for him to raise his kite shield blocking the blow. He then takes his sword out and waits for the horseman to ride by again.

The horseman turns his horse around and goes to bring his saber down once again only for Alexander to swing his sword end striking the Timurid with enough force to knock him off his horse.

The Timurid soldier gets up and turns to face Alexander but he is kicked to the ground and killed by having the the Rus sword buried in his face in a spurt of blood accompanied by the cracking of bones.

**Alexander Nevsky: 3 - Timur the Lame: 3 **

One Timurid soldier is seen dueling with one of the remaining Rus foot soldiers. The Rus goes for a swing with his sword only to have the Timurid foot soldier intercept the blow with his dagger. He intercepted it with a wide swing which knocks the blade out of the Rus's hand.

The Timurid soldier follows with a thrust into the Rus soldier's gut, the man screams in pain as the Timurid twists the blade violently before pulling it out and thrusting in downward into the Rus's neck, the blade severing his carotid artery sending blood spraying everywhere.

**Alexander Nevsky: 2 - Timur the Lame: 3 **

The other Timurid horseman duels with the last Rus soldier armed with a sovnya. He holds his polearm protectively in front of him and as the Timurid comes for another ride by, he thrusts the sovnya and skewers the horse sending the stallion tumbling to the ground in pain.

The Timurid soldier rises to his feet and draws his saber. Seeing his horse pass on, he growls in anger and charges the Rus soldier. He brings his saber downward in a chop only to be intercepted by the sovnya's abnormally large blade.

Swing the sovnya, the Rus soldier strikes the Timurid in the side of his helmet knocking it off and follows up quickly with a thrust to the armor, the armor holding it's own against the sovnya but the Rus follows up with a swing that finds it's way into the Timurid's neck decapitating him.

**Alexander Nevsky: 2 - Timur the Lame: 2**

His victory is short lived when he hears someone running behind him, he turns and sees the last Timurid soldier charging at him with his dagger drawn. He tries to raise his sovnya to intercept but the Timurid grabs onto him and thrusts the dagger into his gut before bringing it to slit his throat.

**Alexander Nevsky: 1 - Timur the Lame: 2 **

Timur rides up to his last man and points his saber at Alexander who eyes them both. With a mighty roar both Timur and his last soldier charge towards the Prince who raises his kite shield and draws his klevets protectively in front of him.

Timur would be the first to reach Alexander and he goes to swing his saber down only for the blow to be blocked by the Prince's kite shield. The warlord rides away to go for another swing.

Alexander turns around to face the charging Timurid soldier and blocks a thrust from the soldier's dagger before shoving him to the ground with his shield. Before the Timurid can rise up he thrusts his klevets down burying the pick end in the man's throat.

**Alexander Nevsky: 1 - Timur the Lame: 1**

Taking his bloodied klevets from the Timurid soldier's face. He turns to face Timur as he charges towards him in a full gallop with his saber raised above his head. Alexander waits for him to come closer and as he does, he raises his shield to block a swing from the saber and reacting quickly he drops his klevets and grabs Timur's arm.

Using all his strength he pulls and the mighty warlord falls off his horse on top of Alexander. Both land on each other with a loud thud, Timur taking the brunt of it and grunts in pain.

Alexander gets up after a few seconds and walks over to retrieve his klevets. He turns to face Timur who struggles to get up. Raising his klevets high he charges straight for the warlord and brings his klevets down onto his shoulder.

However Timur's armor does him justice and is left relatively unharmed from the blow. Doing a 360 degree spin he swings his saber and catches the Prince in the face but only enough to slice into his cheek making him grunt in pain and stumble to the side.

Finally able to get up, Timur raises his saber high and brings it down onto Alexander's back. The blow striking the Prince with enough force that he collapses to his knees. Timur follows up with another downward swing but Alexander rolls out of the way and Timur's saber finds itself buried in the dirt.

Alexander responds by raising his shield and charges Timur with it held in front of him. He catches the warlord with the shield and charges until he pins Timur against a tree.

With his opponent pinned down he raises his klevets high and goes to bring it down onto the warlord's face.

Finding the strength from deep within, Timur manages to free his saber and catches the klevets with his blade. He grabs Alexander's hand and both struggle in a test of strength. Eventually Timur's age gets the best of him and he is shoved to the ground.

Alexander stomps on his gut before kicking him in the side. Timur only grunts at the blows and as Alexander raises his klevets high, Timur summons the energy to roll out of the way all the while swinging his saber and slices into the Prince's calf cutting deep into it before following up with another swing that slices into the Prince's side

Alexander screams in pain and collapses to a knee as Timur rises. Timur follows up with a downward swing that severs Alexander's shield wielding arm. Screaming louder and staring at his stump, Alexander can only look as the warlord stands over him and takes his helmet off.

With one final swing, Timur's saber lodges itself into Alexander's head. The blade cutting halfway into his head from his ear to the bridge of his nose with some blood spurting from the deep cut.

**Alexander Nevsky: 0 - Timur the Lame: 1**

Taking his saber out, he kicks the body over before raising the bloodied blade into the air screaming in victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Timur the Lame

**Timur the Lame: 541**

Turko-Mongol Saber: 196

Jida Lance: 100

Mongol Recurve Bow: 203

Mongol Dagger: 42

**Alexander Nevsky:**** 459**

Rus Sword: 113

Sovnya: 129

Rus Composite Bow: 125

Klevets: 92

**X-Factors**

Generalship: 86/Generalship: 90

Physicality: 58/Physicality: 85

Intimidation: 93/Intimidation: 93

Strategy: 91/Strategy: 90

Logistics: 94/Logistics: 90

Audacity: 96/Audacity: 95

**Armor Failure Rate**

Steel Lamellar: 1% - Chainmail W/Lamellar: 19%

Steel Helmet: 0.48% - Conical Helmet: 4.9%

No Shield - Kite Shield: 13.9%

_Following a brutal battle between two of season two's deadliest generals. It would be Timur the Lame who would win the battle. He won in a close confrontation with 54.1% of the wins compared the Alexander's 45.9%. His armor and saber contributing to his win. Alexader however proved to be the better fighter at mid-range with his sovnya dominating the jida and his klevets chopped the Mongol dagger down._

''Why did Timur win? He has the much superior armor which protected him from nearly anything Alexander threw at him. He had the superior sword and his better trained soldiers combined with the armor piercing power of his bow took Alexander down.'' Geoff explained.

''Well, Timur won another one. It shouldn't be too surprising considering he defeated Richard who was very similar to Alexander. I guess Timur is just unbeatable.'' Dorian added.

''Considering the strategy x-factor and Timur's superior trained troops, those combined with his much, much superior armor he overran Alexander. The Turko-Mongol conqueror displayed his superiority again.'' Barry concluded.

(Timur is seen alongside a large force of his army who now charge into Gorodets. They lay absolute waste of the town as the various inhabitants are cut down. Timur rides into the city while proudly displaying Alexander's severed head for all to see. Strapped to his horse beside Richard's broadsword is the fallen Prince's klevets, another trophy of his conquests.)

XXXXXX

_Up next on back for blood. Two famed and renowned leaders of their respective nations confront each other._

Oda Nobunaga: The brutal and ambitious Daimyo who sought to reunify Japan under any means necessary.

vs.

Maharana Pratap: The fierce Rajput leader who stymied Mughal expansion into India.

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST?!_**


	57. BFB: Oda Nobunaga vs Maharana Pratap

Oda Nobunaga: The brutal and ambitious Daimyo who sought to reunify Japan under any means necessary.

(Oda and his men charge a group of rival samurai, his men draw their swords and cut them down as he decapitates one who challenges him.)

vs.

Maharana Pratap: The fierce Rajput leader who stymied Mughal expansion into India.

(Maharana and his Rajputs charge towards an advanacing army of Mughals, the invaders are cut down as Maharana thrusts his katar into one.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_ No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Last time both these general emerged victorious in their respective battles..._

(Oda thrusts his katana down Ivan's throat. The Tsar chokes for a moment before Oda drives his wakizashi in between his eyes.)

_...but now, we will see what happens when both men are pulled from their time periods and pit them against each other to determine who will be the 'Deadliest General.'  
_

(Pratap thrusts his katar into El Cid's throat, the Castilian chokes before Pratap opens up the scissor katar causing Cid's head to be severed from his body.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two fierce generals who helped shaped their respective nations._

**Oda Nobunaga**

Circa: 1575 A.D.

Age: 41

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Do-Maru, Kabuto

**Maharana Pratap**

Circa: 1576 A.D.

Age: 36

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Armor: Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

''Today gentlemen is a great match up!.'' Barry starts off, ''Two of the 16th century's most famous and fierce leaders from the eastern world go toe-to-toe and it will definitely be a battle worth seeing.''

''These men were psychologically hardwired for combat. Oda paved the way to reunify Japan under a single ruler and was willing to take anyone down who got in his way. He didn't care if women and children were caught in the crossfire. Maharana resisted the Mughal empire and stymied it's expansion.'' Geoff said.

''The best thing about these two warriors is their training. Oda trained from the day he was born as a samurai and Maharana's Rajput training puts him in superb physical condition as well. The training these two went through in their respective warrior cultures are world renowned, both born for battle and it will be interesting to see who takes this.'' Dorian added.

_The mighty samurai brought an arsenal he used to conquer his enemies._

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Yari

Long Range: Yumi

Special: Wakizashi

_In turn the mighty Rajput leader brought an exotic assortment of weapons designed to kill._

Short Range: Khanda

Mid-Range: Barcha Lance

Long Range: North Indian Composite Bow

Special: Katar

_When the battle went up close and personal, both generals used swords of different designs to cut and hack their enemies._

_The team looks over the footage of Oda's katana and Maharana's khanda in action in their previous episodes. They then decide it would be necessary to test each sword against the opposing armor._

Experts Kenshin and Aarev stand ready with their swords in hand. Before them are torsos outfitted in the armor of their competition.

''Alright guys, we will have Aarev do two strikes, one for the do-maru and kabuto while Kenshin you will have three strikes for the shield, coat of 10,000 nails and Maharana's helmet to gauge what damage you will inflict upon each set of armor.'' Geoff explained.

Both experts nod and get into position, giving a smile of confidence to each other.

''Okay guys, on 3...2...1...Cut em' up!" Geoff called out.

Kenshin thrusts his katana into the dhal shield, the tip of the blade piercing through and protruding out the other side. Likewise Aarev swings his khanda sideways impacting the do-maru leaving only a dent as Kenshin then thrusts his katana into the chainmail portion of the armor, the blade going through. Both experts then rear back and raise both their swords high before bringing it down on their opposing helmets.

''Wow, that looked really painful.'' Barry commented as they walk over to assess the damage.

''I'll start off with Aarev and the khanda here. Your first swing to the do-maru did generate enough force to break a rib there which would put the man in pain but not kill him. Your second strike to the kabuto we did not detect sufficient force to break the man's skull. The sword was basically deflected by the helmet but taking into the way his head moved when you hit him, It's possible he could suffer a concussion but that's about it.'' Dorian explained as he walks over to the armor outfitted in Maharana's armor.

''Moving on to Kenshin with the coat of 10,000 nails, we didn't detect enough force in the swing to break a bone in the arm wielding the shield. Your thrust into the armor itself saw a good degree of penetration through the unprotected chainmail portion and judging by the depth of it, I wager you would've struck his lung collapsing it. It isn't a kill but a debilitating injury at best. Moving on to the helmet we detected some force to give the man a minor concussion.''

_Now after testing both blades against the opposing armor, which one do our experts believe takes the edge?_

''Both swords can slice people in half with no problem at all. In the end though I think the katana's superior speed and the fact that it can slash and stab gives it my edge over the khanda.'' Geoff started off.

''Both incorporate martial arts which would amplify their lethality times one hundred. The khanda may hit with a lot more force but I prefer a weapon which gives you more options plus the katana's blinding speed wins me over once again.'' Dorian added.

''I love the khanda for the severe trauma it causes on a bod but the katana's metallurgy makes it sturdier than the khanda. For the sturdiness and the superior speed in which the katana can be swung and lastly it packs more surprises up it's sleeve. Edge katana.'' Barry concluded.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to Oda Nobunaga for the katana._

_Both generals used deadly lances to impale their foes. Oda with the yari and Maharana with the barcha lance._

_The team reviews the footage of both weapons tests in their respective episodes and after a brief debate come to a conclusion._

''I say this one is even. Both are pretty much stabbing weapons and that's basically it.'' Geoff said.

''The barcha has the added lethality with the gatka training of the Rajputs. In the end the similarities between both leaves this edge as even.'' Dorian added.

''This one is even for the reasons you gentlemen provided.'' Barry finished.

_For mid-range weapons, both warriors are dead even._

_When the battle came down to long range, both generals wielded bows to take their enemies down._

_The panel reviews the footage of the testing from both bows debut episodes. After a lengthy discussion they finally come to a conclusion._

''This is a tough one.'' Geoff said, ''Both bows are recurve designs but I see the yumi packing more power behind it. Other than that I don't see any significant advantages both would carry over the other so this one will be even in my book.''

''Agreed, though the samurai and Oda are using their bow to a more professional degree, the recurve designs of these bows tell me they will inflict similar damage on the body. Even for me as well.'' Dorian seconded.

''Both bows recurve designs mean they will fire their arrows with more power than a regular 'D' style bow. This is even as well for me gentlemen.'' Barry added.

_In long range weapons, both warriors are even._

_Finally, we will now review the favored special weapons our warriors wielded in battle. Since the wakizashi greatly resembles the katana the panel concludes it will do similar damage to the armor as the katana._

''Let's test the katar against the do-maru and see what it can do.'' Geoff said.

Aarev stands ready with his katar in hand before a torso outfitted in the do-maru of Oda.

''On 3...2...1...cut em' up!" Geoff called out.

Aarev screams a mighty battle cry and punches the dagger katar into the armor, the blade going through to the awes of the panelists. He withdraws the katar and thrusts the scissor katar into the armor, he then opens up the blade but it fails to cut through the armor.

''Make way, doctor Dorian coming through.'' Dorian said.

''Impressive, you managed to pierce the do-maru.'' He said as he pokes the armor ''Your first blow managed to pierce about two inches into the armor but you were only able to draw blood cutting into his skin but it wasn't deep enough to hit any vital structures. Your scissor katar pierces a bit deeper but it still wasn't enough to strike organs. Your attacks however did draw blood which would cause this man pain and leave him open to other forms of attack.''

_After testing the katar, both teams come to one of the easiest conclusions they've ever done._

''This is goes to the katar, it has offensive and defensive capabilities and it is totally going to take Oda by surprise.'' Geoff said.

''That weapon is so enigmatic to Oda and his men. I wonder how he is going to counter that thing. It's a goddamn killing tool. Edge katar.'' Dorian added.

''The katar has superior reach as well. It has my edge." Barry finished.

_In special weapons, the edge goes to Maharana Pratap for the katar._

_Moving on to armor the team now compares both Oda's do-maru and Pratap's Coat of 10,000 Nails._

''Alright, moving on with the armor I see both of these weapons falling to certain weapons in their opponent's arsenal. The do-maru will not hold from repeated blows from the katar and Oda's yari and katana can pierce the chainmail portions of the coat. For those reasons I call this even across the board.'' Geoff said.

''While Pratap does have a shield. His armor provides coverage while Oda's provides better protection from thrusting weapons. Both have strong helmets too so I call this even too.'' Dorian seconded.

''You guys have convinced me yet again to agree with you. It's coverage versus protection. Even as well for me.'' Barry added.

_In the armor category, it's an even comparison._

_Coming up, two of the eastern world's most famed generals do battle and only one will be the deadliest warrior!_

XXXXXX

_Welcome back to the fight club, before the break we had reviewed four weapons wielded by these two generals. _

_For short range weapons, we reviewed and tested both the katana against the khanda. _

''For the superior speed in which it can be swung combined with it's superior metallurgy and versatility the edge goes to the katana. Plus it has no problem piercing clean through the chainmail portions of Pratap's armor.'' Geoff explained.

_Edge: Oda Nobunaga_

_For mid-range weapons, we compared the two favored impaling lances with the yari and barcha lance respectively. _

''Since both these weapons can be used on foot and horseback and the fact that they are mainly stabbing weapons we can give no edge in this category.''

_Edge: Even_

_For long range we've looked over the testing of both bows these generals wielded in combat. Oda's Yumi and Pratap's North Indian composite bow. _

''These two bows have recurve designs. While in a cavalry battle the smaller size of the composite bow will allow it to be used with more ease but since this is a foot battle these two bows are on an even playing field combined with their amazing penetration power.''

_Edge: Even_

_And for special weapons, Oda's wakizashi went up against Pratap's katars. _

''It's a no brainer, you have two katars with the scissor one catching your weapon and holding you in place whereas you can stab the crap out of someone with the dagger one. For sheer offensive and defensive capabilities the edge goes to the katar.''

_Edge: Maharana Pratap _

_Finally, we compared the armor of these two generals with Oda dawning his kabuto helmet and do-maru against Pratap's dhal shield, coat of 10,000 nails and steel helmet. _

''These two sets of armor have their pros and cons. Oda doesn't have a shield but can block out the khanda while Pratap has a shield but his chainmail portions in the armor leave him open to all of Oda's weapons. The helmets are about even. For the reasons just provided it is even in the armor category.'' Geoff concluded.

_Edge: Even_

_And now Barry wlll gauge the x-factors of our warriors. _

''Okay gentlemen, let's look over the x-factors.'' Barry said.

''First and foremost it's generalship. Oda had an 89 to Maharana's 86.''

''For physicality, Oda and Pratap were both hardened by their samurai and rajput training. So they both get a 92 each.''

''Strategy is up next and Maharana has an 82 to Oda's 74.''

''Logistics comes into play and both are even with an 88 because they both had an entire country of resources at their disposal.''

''Next is endurance and both are even with a 91. Again, they are trained heavily in their respective fighting styles and are using weapons that require a lot of speed to handle.''

''Last is troop discipline. Both are leading men who are born into their respective warrior cultures. So we gave both a 91 for that reason.''

_We've now concluded reviewing weapon data and entering the x-factors. Barry will now set the match to run 1,000 times to avoid any win from a lucky blow._

_The battle is a 5-on-5 encounter. Oda will lead 4 samurai and Maharana will lead 4 rajputs. All warriors will wear their leader's armor. _

''In the end, only one general will remain standing, let's see who it it.'' Barry said as he presses the enter key.

XXXXXX

The battle brings us to the India. It is a warm and humid day and we see Maharana Pratap and 4 of his rajputs sparing with one another. Maharana looks on at the sight of his men training and smiles in content. Strapped to his back is the Tizona he had taken from the fallen El Cid.

He then takes a seat and goes to eat his meal as his men continue to spar.

**Maharana Pratap: 5**

On a nearby dirt path, the mighty Daimyo Oda Nobunaga and 4 of his most trusted samurai are making their way through the area. They have somehow ended up on this unknown land but Oda and his men are ready to take on any threat that may appear before them. Strapped to Oda's side is Ivan's sablia.

**Oda Nobunaga: 5**

He and his men continue forth through the path when they suddenly hear what sounds like swords clanging with each other on the other side of the brush.

Motioning for his men to duck low, he takes one of his samurai and goes to inspect the source of the noise. They go into the brush and peek out the other side. Oda and his man spot Maharana and his rajputs sparing in the open area.

Oda draws his yumi and orders his man beside him to go and get the others. He then readies an arrow onto his yumi and takes aim at one of the rajputs.

After a few seconds he releases the arrow and the arrow finds itself embedding into the side of the head of one of the rajputs sparing protruding out the side of his head.

**Maharana Pratap: 4 - Oda Nobunaga: 5**

The rajput who was sparing with his comrade who took the arrow to the head jumps back in surprise and looks at the direction from which the arrow came. He spots Oda in the brush readying another arrow and points in his direction while yelling for Maharana's attention.

Maharana and the other rajputs look to see Oda, one of the rajputs grabs his bow and readies an arrow onto it and fires it at Oda. Seeing the arrow coming his way, Oda ducks just in time to avoid having it skewer his face, he turns when he hears someone gagging behind him and turns to see one of his samurai had taken arrow to his throat.

The samurai coughs up some blood before collapsing.

**Maharana Pratap: 4 - Oda Nobunaga: 4**

The rest of his samurai emerge from the brush and all fire their arrows in unison.

''Ma, shinseina tawagoto! Nani ga anata o baka ni shita nodesu ka?'' Oda said with an annoyed tone.

Maharana and his rajputs draw their weapons and charge forth. The arrows unleashed from the samurai all being blocked by their shields.

Oda picks up his yari and orders his men to charge as well. Both sides unleash ferocious battle cries as they charge full force toward each other. They then collide in a clash of steel that echoes throughout the area.

One samurai wielding a yari confronts a rajput wielding katars. The samurai goes in for a thrust with the lance. The rajput blocks the yari's tip before twirling around the spear and stabs the dagger katar into the samurai's gut, the armor not protecting him from the blade.

The samurai gasps in pain and coughs up blood before the rajput thrusts his scissor katar and digs it into his neck. The rajput then opens the scissor katar and the samurai's head goes flying off in a bloody spectacle.

**Maharana Pratap: 4 - Oda Nobunaga: 3**

Meanwhile Oda is seen confronting a rajput who attempts to bring the khanda down hoping to catch the warlord's head. Oda brings his katana up and blocks the blow before kicking the rajput away. He then goes in for a thrust with his sword but the rajput jumps back and follows through with a jump attack.

Oda then twirls his body around and brings his katana which slices the rajput's legs from under him and the Indian is sent crashing to the ground legless.

The rajput attempts to crawl away to pick up his khanda but Oda steps on his hand. The rajput looks up in pain and a flash of light enters his vision before it goes black.

Oda had decapitated the man with one smooth swing of his katana.

**Maharana Pratap: 3 - Oda Nobunaga: 3**

Oda kicks the head away and turns to face the ensuing battle between the two groups.

Maharana exchanges blows with one of the remaining samurai. The samurai attempts to trick the rajput leader into opening his defense but Maharana responds with a vicious assault that sees his khanda repeatedly being swung at the samurai.

The samurai attempts to block each blow but eventually his katana is knocked from his hands and before he can unsheathe his wakizashi, Maharana swings his khanda that knocks his kabuto from his head and then brings it back in another swing.

The khanda slices into the samurai's head nearly cutting it in half horizontally.

**Maharana Pratap: 3 - Oda Nobunaga: 2**

Meanwhile, the last remaining samurai is seen in a struggle against the other two rajputs. He kicks one away before picking up a yari from the ground next to him. One rajput twirls forward but the samurai thrusts the yari and the rajput twirls onto the spearhead going straight through his armor and getting him in the gut killing him.

**Maharana Pratap: 2 - Oda Nobunaga: 2**

He tosses the yari aside and draws his katana and faces the other rajput armed with a lance. He attempts a series of swings with his sword only for each to be blocked by the rajput's shield. The rajput brings his lance downward and impales the samurai's foot sticking it to the ground.

In pain the samurai attempts to shove the rajput away but the rajput kicks him over to the ground before bringing his lance and thrusting it into the samurai's neck, the tip severing all his major veins and arteries.

The samurai coughs on metal and blood before he goes limp.

**Maharana Pratap: 2 - Oda Nobunaga: 1**

The rajput's victory is short lived when his head is suddenly sent flying in the opposite direction. The headless corpse falls over to reveal Oda standing behind him with his katana in hand.

**Maharana Pratap: 1 - Oda Nobunaga: 1**

Maharana unsheathes his khanda and inches his way toward Oda. Oda does the same and both warriors slowly come closer holding their swords protectively in front of them. They then circle each other and it would be Oda who makes the first move.

The warlord thrusts his katana only for Maharana to raise his dhal and the katana finds itself stuck in the shield. With his sword stuck in the dhal, Oda tries to pull it out but Maharana doesn't allow such a thing and swings the khanda.

The sword slices Oda across the face and leaves a bleeding gash from the warlord's right cheek to his left eye. Groaning in pain, Oda returns the favor and goes to unsheathe his wakizashi and swings it.

Maharana gets sliced across the face and loses some of his beard in the process before being kicked away by Oda dropping his shield in the process.

Both warriors are left groaning at the searing pain of the face wounds and both drop to their knees with their hands places on the horrid cuts that now scar them.

After a few minutes, both feel the pain subside and get up on their feet before turning to face each other. They stand tall and eye each other before pointing their swords at each other, both wanting to get off some words before one of them falls.

''Agyaat yoddha, tum mujhe pahale gir jaegee..'' Maharana says before assuming his battle stance.

"Īe, haiboku no uchi ni watashi no mae ni koshiwoorosu hito wa anatadesu." Oda replied back defiantly.

Oda picks his wakizashi up and takes his katana which was stuck in the dhal and holds both his swords protectively in front of him. Both leaders inch their way towards each other. Maharana would be the first to go in for a strike as he twirls his body and gains enough momentum and brings the khanda downward.

The blow is blocked however as Oda raises his swords and catches the khanda mid swing. The two leaders struggle to gain the upperhand and it would be Oda who would gain it.

He forces his katana outward which does him good and forces Maharana's sword wielding arm away. Seeing the opening he just created Oda quickly thrusts the katana into the Indian's exposed chest.

The katana piercing through the chainmail portion of the armor. Maharana groans in pain and tries to swing his khanda, but Oda headbutts him breaking his nose and sending him stumbling back in pain. Oda follows through with a swing of the katana and the sword slices Maharana's sword wielding hand off sending the hand falling to the ground with the sword still in it's grip.

Maharana screams while staring at his stump and he is silenced when Oda follows up with a thrust into his gut. The Japanese warlord forces his blade in deeper before he places a hand onto the Indian's shoulder and forces him to his knees.

Oda then takes his wakizashi and looks in pity at the bleeding Maharana. Maharana looks up to Oda one last time and the samurai then swings his wakizashi.

Maharana gasps and is still for a moment. In a few seconds his head slowly falls off from his neck as his body falls over bleeding profusely from the decapitation.

**Maharana Pratap: 0 - Oda Nobunaga: 1**

Oda then yanks the katana out and sheathes both his blades before picking up the khanda. He then raises the khanda into the air while yelling ''Banzai!'' at the top of his lungs.

XXXXXX

Winner: Oda Nobunaga

**Oda Nobunaga:**** 512**

Katana: 185

Yari: 136

Yumi: 130

Wakizashi: 61

**Maharana Pratap: 488**

Khanda: 144

Barcha Lance: 107

North Indian Composite Bow: 33

Katar: 204

**X-Factors**

Generalship: 89/Generalship: 86

Physicality: 92/Physicality: 92

Strategy: 74/Strategy: 82

Logistics: 88/Logistics: 88

Endurance: 91/Endurance: 91

Troop Discipline: 91/Troop Discipline: 91

**Armor Failure Rate**

Do-Maru: 21% - Coat of 10,000 Nails: 27%

Kabuto: 9% - Steel Helmet: 8%

No Shield - Dhal Shield: 10%

_Following a very close battle between two of the east's most famed generals. Oda Nobunaga wins. He won 51.2% compared to Maharana Pratap's 48.8%. His superior armor and his katana clenched his narrow victory. Pratap wouldn't be far behind. His equally disciplined troops and the power of his khanda combined with the katar took Oda completely by surprise._

''I'm actually surprised. I thought the gatka training Pratap and his rajputs went through would be completely unlike anything Oda had ever seen. Guess I was wrong. I mean damn, Oda just barely even won it.'' Geoff commented.

''If you have the better archery skills, better armor and a bit more options with your sword it makes sense Oda won.'' Dorian added.

''This was a very close battle given how these two men were born and raised. They came from two of Asia's most famous warrior classes. It narrowly came down to those quirks in the x-factors and Oda's katana being more versatile than the hack only khanda is what led to his victory.'' Barry said.

(Oda is seen walking away from the sight of the battle. He heads out through the brush from where he and his men came from. He then takes a right and begins his long trek back to Japan. Strapped to his side is not only Ivan's sablia, but also Pratap's khanda and El Cid's Tizona. More weapons he will add to his conquering arsenal.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on back for blood. Two of the ancient world's most famous Iron Age generals go toe-to-toe._

William the Conqueror: The Norman Duke who invaded England, killed their king and took the throne.

vs.

Hannibal: The brilliant Carthaginian general who's tactics and war elephants made him Rome's worst nightmare.

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

**Translation for Oda: **''Oh now you finally get here where the hell were you guys.'',''No, it will be you who will bow before me.''

**Translation for Maharana:** ''Unknown warrior, you will fall here.''


	58. BFB: William the Conqueror vs Hannibal

William the Conqueror: The Norman Duke who invaded England, killed their king and took the throne.

(William and his Norman are seen battling the Saxons at the battle of Hastings. He blocks a blow from a charging Saxon before deflecting the attack and decapitating the man.)

vs.

Hannibal: The Carthaginian general who's brilliant tactics and army of war elephants made him Rome's worst nightmare.

(Hannibal is seen leading his men at the battle of Cannae. He watches on as his double envelopment tactics traps the Roman legions.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_ No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Last time both generals emerged victorious in their respective battles..._

(William brings his Dane axe down onto Charlemagne's head, the axe head cutting the Frankish Emperor's head nearly in half.)

_...but now, we will see what happens when they are brought together to determine who will be the one to emerge victorious..._

(Hannibal mounts his elephant and gets it to place it's foot on Attila's head, the Hun leader screaming before his head is crushed into pieces.)

_Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two bone crushing Iron Age generals.  
_

**William the Conqueror**

Circa: 1066 A.D.

Age: 38

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 215 lbs.

Armor: Steel Nasal Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, Kite Shield

**Hannibal**

Circa: 218 B.C.

Age: 29

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 155 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Montefortino Helmet, Bronze Musculata, Caetra Shield

''Today is a great battle to end the general's section of back for blood.'' Barry started off, ''These are two brilliant men who lead their armies into battle and absolutely demolished every adversary that stood before them. We have William the Conqueror who was the only man in history to invade England and succeed. The other end we have the Carthaginian general Hannibal Barca, now this man was one of the greatest tacticians to ever grace the ancient world. His tactics and battle prowess made him Rome's worst nightmare.''

''Even though William has steel weapons these two still fall within the Iron Age. So we have only blades and no gunpowder.'' Geoff added.

''Both these generals were physically and psychologically built for warfare. We will be taking into consideration the physical makeups of both which will definitely play a role in the simulation.'' Dorian said.

''Well we won't find out who wins just by sitting here, let's go gather the weapon data.'' Geoff said as they all get up.

_The Norman Duke used an assortment of weaponry that allowed him to conquer England._

Short Range: Norman Broadsword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Composite Crossbow

Special: Torsion Catapult

_In turn the Carthaginian general came equipped with a bone crushing arsenal of weapons._

Short Range: Falcata

Mid-Range: Sarissa

Long Range: Soliferrum

Special: War Elephant

_Both generals used swords of drastically different designs to cut their enemies to ribbons._

_The team reviews the footage of both weapons in their debut episodes. After they do so they then decide to have each blade tested against the opponent's armor._

Experts Jason McNiel and Brain Forrest stand ready with their blades in hand.

''Alright guys, you both will have one strike to the shield, the armor and the opponent's helmet and we will see what kind of results you will produce.'' Geoff explained.

Jason and Brian stand ready waiting for the go from Geoff.

''On 3...2...1...Attack!'' Geoff calls out.

Both Jason and Brian unleash hellish war cries as they swing their blades. Jason's sword impacts Hannibal's shield just as Brian's falcata impacts his. Both shields appearing undamaged. They then move on to the armor of their competition and Jason goes in with a mighty swing. The broadsword leaving a severe dent in the musculata. Brian swings the falcata and the sword only glides off the chainmail hauberk leaving only scratches, he then rectifies his mistake by thrusting the falcata into the armor piercing it. Both experts then follow it up with a downward swing onto their opponent's helmets.

The panel then walks over to assess the damage.

''I'm quite impressed with Jason's broadsword over here.'' Dorian said, ''Your first swing generated enough force to break an arm behind the bone, obviously not a kill but it will definitely bother him. For your swing into the musculata armor you managed to leave an impressive dent on the armor and taking it off we can feel several ribs broken here. A debilitating injury. Finally your swing to the helmet, low and behold we have a depressed skull fracture underneath. With this you'll eventually die because it's a ticking time bomb up there.''

''And moving onwards to Brian with the falcata. Your first swing to the kite shield did not generate enough power to break any bone in the arm. Moving here to the chainmail hauberk with that first swing he is probably going to have one broken rib but the thrust to the armor nailed it. You pierced clean through enough to get into his intestines and he will die a septic death. Concluding this with the strike to the helmet we didn't detect any force enough to break the skull of this man. So he's pretty much dazed and pissed off.'' Dorian explained.

_After testing both swords against the armor worn by the competition, which one do our panel believes takes the edge?_

''Although I like the fact that the falcata pierced the chainmail hauberk, I find myself more impressed by the power of the Norman broadsword and the fact that he caused a severe skull fracture to the target. That combined with the length of the broadsword gives it my edge.'' Geoff started off.

''The falcata can be maneuvered faster because of it's shorter length but it can't compete with the broadsword. Hannibal will be cut down before he can even come close with the falcata. Edge Norman Broadsword.'' Dorian seconded.

''The Norman broadsword turned England into a bloody battleground. It's superior length, power in each swing gives it my edge as well gents.'' Barry concluded.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to William the Conqueror for the Norman broadsword_

_For mid-ranged combat both generals wielded two vicious polearms._

_The team now reviews the testing of both the Dane axe wielded by William and the sarissa used by Hannibal. They then decide as with the warriors' swords to test these two weapons against armor._

Jason stands ready with his Dane axe in hand. Before him is a torso outfitted in the bronze musculata and helmet of Hannibal.

''Alright Jason, this test is just like with your sword. On 3...2...1...Hack em' up!'' Geoff screams out.

Jason swings his Dane axe sideways with so much force that it impacts the musculata and the axe head embeds into it piercing it. Quickly pulling his axe out he raises it high above his head and with a mighty roar of rage, he brings the axe down onto the helmet. The helmet becoming severely dented inward.

''Holy crap! Look at his helmet!'' Geoff exclaimed as they walk over.

''Well these dents in the armor are quite impressive. Your first swing to the musculata armor produced amazing results. The axe struck with enough force to fracture 3 ribs and it pierced the armor as well cutting into the skin underneath. Moving up to the helmet. The results are the same as we've seen with your sword. You struck the helmet with so much force it basically almost broke. Over 200 PSI was detected and that is more than enough to fracture the skull.'' Dorian commented.

''Yeah well, our weapon is lighter and will definitely keep you at a distance.'' Brian said unimpressed.

It's now Brian's turn with the sarissa. He now stands before a torso outfitted in William's chainmail hauberk.

''Brian it's the same test for you. On 3...2...1...Go!" Geoff calls out.

Brian thrusts his sarissa into the chainmail hauberk, the sarissa's tip piercing as the spear makes it way through the torso kabobbing it's way through it. Pulling his spear out completely, he follows up with another thrust and this sees the sarissa going all the way through the torso.

''Holy shit, that's impressive Brian.'' Geoff said.

Doctor Dorian walks over to assess the damage.

''I think the assessment here for both thrusts is quite obvious everybody. Two clean penetrating blows to the armor and both struck him in the heart and lung respectively. The spear is basically kabobbing it's way through and turning his this guy into a Norman kabob. Both strikes are confirmed kills.''

''My take on this though is that since it's longer than my axe I don't have to worry about the extra length whereas I can just bring the axe down and obliterate someone's skull. Not to mention I can jump out the way when you thrust the sarissa at me and I'll just chop the shaft in half.'' Jason spoke up.

''But your weapon weighs more which means even if you dodge my thrusts and go for a swing with the axe, you would've expended so much energy raising it high and bringing it down you would leave yourself open long enough for me to bring the spear back and kabob you.'' Brian retorted.

''Shove it you two, both weapons did some serious damage to each set of armor so you both have bragging rights tonight.'' Barry said settling the debate.

_The panel has just finished testing both the Dane axe and sarissa against armor. Which one do they believe takes the edge?_

''While the sarissa weighs less and did pierce through the chainmail hauberk. I find myself more impressed with what the damage the Dane axe inflicted on Hannibal's armor. Edge Dane axe.'' Geoff said.

''The sarissa has the length advantage meaning Hannibal can keep William away and then kabob him. I give the sarissa my edge because of that reason.'' Dorian countered.

_The tie breaker falls upon Barry's shoulders._

''You both present valid points in favor of both weapons. While both did incredible damage to the opposing set of armor I have to give the edge to the Dane axe. When you chop the sarissa in half you can move on to chopping the man in front of you in half.''

_In mid-range weapons weapons, the edge goes to William the Conqueror for the Dane axe._

_Up next is long range weapons and both used different means of striking their foes down from a distance._

_The panel now reviews the testing of William's composite crossbow and Hannibal's soliferrum. After they finish watching the tapes of both weapons in action they come to an edge._

''This is goes to the composite crossbow. It has more range than the soliferrum plain and simple.'' Geoff started off.

''While Hannibal can use the soliferrum as a missile and melee weapon, the composite crossbow outranges it by a lot and range means everything. Edge composite crossbow.'' Dorian seconded.

''Composite crossbow all the way gentlemen.'' Barry added.

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to William the Conqueror for the composite crossbow._

_Now we conclude weapon reviewing by looking at the favored special weapons of both warriors._

''Since we've replaced the seax for the torsion catapult. Let's test it out at the range and see what it can do against the war elephant.'' Geoff said.

_The team heads out to the range where Jason and Dave Baker weapons maker stand before William's torsion catapult._

''Alright Jason, explain to us the torsion catapult for us?'' Barry asked.

''Of course, this is the torsion catapult everybody.'' Jason said placing a hand on the catapult ''This is one of the most versatile and terrifying weapons from the medieval age. It was constructed with over 700 pounds of wood and right here contained over 600 feet of rope that was twisted. The energy was transferred here to the throwing arm which William used horses to pull it down adding torque to it. When you fired it, the arm goes flinging forward sending whatever projectile was placed on the throwing arm.'' Jason explained.

_To test out the torsion catapult, Geoff has set up 3 Carthaginian soldiers and a mock elephant, the same size and density as the beast itself. Mounted on top of the mock elephant is a torso outfitted in Hannibal's armor. Geoff will be on the sidelines holding a radar gun to gauge the catapult's velocity. Lastly Jason and PFC Rice Man will have 3 shots with large 40 pound rocks._

''Alright Jason and PFC. Time to end the Carthaginians once and for all.'' Geoff said with a thumbs up.

Jason places one of the 40 pound rocks onto the throwing arm. He gives PFC a nod and he gives the rope a hard yank. The throwing arm flings forward and the boulder flies forward before striking the mock elephant in the head with a sickening crack.

''That boulder flew at that elephant at a speed of 40 miles an hour! That's gonna hurt.'' Geoff commented.

PFC then activates the winch which would simulate the team of horses William would've used and after about a minute, the throwing arm is reset to it's ready position and Jason loads another rock onto the arm. PFC then gives the rope a pull and the arm sends the rock flying. This one smashes into the chest of one of the infantry targets with a loud crack leaving a deep dent in it's chest.

''Damn, that looks like it would hurt.'' Barry said wincing.

PFC activates the winch once more and the arm is then reset to it's ready position. Jason then picks up the last rock and places it on the throwing arm. Dave yanks the rope and the rock goes flying high. In a few seconds it lands a one in a million shot and impacts the mounted target's head causing it to explode.

''Oh! Look at that! That's an unbelievable shot!'' Geoff exclaimed.

''Yeah! Got him!'' PFC shouts in excitement as he and Jason jump for joy giving each other high fives.

The team then walks over to the mess to assess the damage done.

''First for the elephant, the poor thing took that rock and his skull was smashed from that impact. That skull fracture would be a guaranteed killed. This beast is down and out.'' Dorian said pointing at the elephant.

He walks over to the infantry target that took a hit.

''This guy over here took that rock right in his chest and I'm feeling his entire right side of his rib cage broken in many ways. It's not death but if left untreated he will eventually die. Making our way over to the mounted guy he is obviously dead. That rock basically impacted his head with so much force made it explodes and he never knew what hit him. Quick trip to the morgue.''

''Seeing the damage we caused to the targets and how fast the reload is incredible.'' Jason said with a smirk.

''Don't think you've won this buddy. What if you miss one shot? Then we have enough time to send our elephant barreling towards you and the animal would either crush you under it's feet or it'll smash your catapult to bits. Also, if a rock lands near an elephant it can spook and charge your way.'' Brian said unimpressed.

_After testing the torsion catapult and reviewing the testing of the war elephant in 'Attila the Hun vs. Hannibal'. Our team then comes to a decision after a brief debate._

''I like the idea of the war elephant but if you're not properly trained to handle the thing it can become a danger to you and your own men as it smashes you and squishes your head to mush. The catapult doesn't need specialized training and therefore it gets my edge.'' Geoff starts off.

''I disagree with you and give this one to the war elephant. It is the more intimidating weapon and when you have an elephant charging you, you're not going to have a clue of what to do with it. That kind of psychological aspect of it gives the war elephant my edge.'' Dorian countered.

_The tie breaker falls upon Barry once again._

''You both present very valid points in favor of both. However I'll give this one to the war elephant because of the psychological aspect of it. What are you going to do when it becomes enraged and barrels toward you? You can try to take it down with the catapult but if it survives a hit from a rock it'll only serve to piss it off even more making it more a danger for you. Edge war elephant.''

_In special weapons, the edge goes to Hannibal for the war elephant._

_Before we move on to the x-factors. Our panel then reviews the armor for both warriors._

''Moving on to armor. I think the bronze musculata will hold out only from a few strikes from the broadsword and the Dane axe before it gives in. While for William I see all of Hannibal's weapons going straight through. Both have their strengths and weaknesses so therefore this is even to me.'' Geoff started off.

''One has more coverage on the body while the other has a solid piece of metal covering your chest. I call this even as well.'' Dorian seconded.

''Both sets of armor are in danger from the opposing warrior's weapons. That gives my edge here as even.'' Barry added.

_In the armor category, both warriors are dead even._

_Coming up, Barry plugs in the x-factors and then later, William the Conqueror? Or Hannibal? Which general will reign supreme?_

XXXXXX

_Welcome back to the fight club. Here we've tested the lethal weapons wielded by the Iron Age's most bone-crushing generals._

_For short range weapons, William's broadsword went up against Hannibal's falcata._

''Because the Norman broadsword causes more trauma onto the body and the fact that he can bludgeon his way through Hannibal's shield, musculata and cause a skull fracture through the helmet gives it the edge.'' Geoff explained.

_Edge: William the Conqueror_

_For mid-range weapons, we compared the William's skull-splitting Dane axe against Hannibal's impaling sarissa._

''The sheer trauma and power behind the Dane axe gives it a massive edge over the tediously long sarissa. Not to mention it can easily obliterate Hannibal even through his armor.''

_Edge: William the Conqueror_

_For long range weapons, William's composite crossbow outshot Hannibal's soliferrum._

''It's a no brainer why the composite crossbow takes the edge. More range plain and simple. Bows outclass throwing weapons all the time.''

_Edge: William the Conqueror_

_For special weapons, William's torsion catapult was trampled by Hannibal's war elephant._

''While the torsion catapult can prove to be a very versatile weapon it takes a while to reload that thing and with an elephant barreling towards you it's gonna make you want to stop using the catapult and run for your life.''

_Edge: Hannibal_

_Lastly, we compared to two sets of armor with William's chainmail hauberk and Hannibal's bronze musculata._

''These two sets of armor have their pros and cons. One is more protective while the other offers coverage and the weapons these two are carrying will easily get through the opposing armor.''

_Edge: Even_

_And now Barry will gauge the x-factors of these two warriors. _

''Alright, let's get these x-factors out of the way.'' Barry said.

''Starting with generalship Hannibal scored a 91 to William's 85.''

''For physicality William had an 89 to Hannibal's 84.''

''Third is logistics and Hannibal has it with a 77 to William's 72.''

''Next is strategy and Hannibal has a 97 to William's 89. Hannibal is the 'Father' of military strategy for nothing.''

''Fifth is Audacity and Hannibal has a 90 to William's 87.''

''Last is endurance and Hannibal was higher with an 88 to William's 86.''

_Barry has finished gauging the x-factors. Now we will run the simulator 1,000 times to determine the winner._

_Who will win between two of the bone crushing Iron Age generals?_

_The battle will be 5-on-5. William will lead 4 Norman soldiers into battle and Hannibal will lead 4 Carthaginian foot soldiers. All soldiers will be clad in the same armor as their leader._

''Let's see who wins in the battle of the ages between these two titans.'' Barry said pressing the enter key.

XXXXXX

The battle takes place in an open field in France. William the Conqueror is seen with 4 of his Norman soldiers. They are on alert after hearing of a general who had recently done battle against the mighty Roman empire.

He looks over his weapons as he thinks to himself. Among his weaponry lays Charlemagne's joyeuse from his recent battle.

Fearing that this general from Carthage would try and attack his kingdom he brought his 4 best men and are awaiting for the arrival of his new adversary.

**William the Conqueror: 5**

On the other side of the field. Loud, thundering footsteps rock the earth and the camera pans to reveal the source of it. 4 men on foot clad in bronze armor walking beside an elephant.

Mounted on top of the elephant we see the Carthaginian general Hannibal Barca is seen surveying the land in front of them. He has decides to head west into France in an attempt to flank the Romans from behind and despite having his best men with him, he remains on guard for any new threats.

**Hannibal Barca: 5**

William and his Normans continue to go about their business until suddenly they all are rocked by an earth shattering shake. They turn as they hear the sound of a creature and spot Hannibal and his 4 Carthaginians soldiers.

William and his men eye the elephant wearily, having never seen such a creature before. While they gape in awe at the beast's spectacular size, William takes notice of the man who sits atop the mighty beast.

Spotting Hannibal, William snaps his men out of their daze and order two of them to ready their catapult.

Hannibal in turn dismounts his elephant and prods the beast with his falcata. The beast becomes agitated and it goes on a rampage and charges towards the Normans.

As his catapult is being ready William orders his two crossbowmen to take aim at the charging monster. They get into position and load their crossbows. They aim the beast and in a panic they release their arrows and the elephant is struck in the trunk and face.

They go to ready their next bolts but the elephant, in pain continues it's charge and the Norman crossbowmen. One Norman tosses his crossbow aside and jumps to the sidelines but his colleague isn't so lucky as he is trampled to death by the elephant. His head among the parts of his body squashed.

**William the Conqueror: 4 - Hannibal Barca: 5**

The two Normans finish loading the catapult and one yanks the rope causing it to fire. The rock is sent flying and eventually it crashes into the face of one Carthaginian crushing it inward with a crack.

**William the Conqueror: 4 - Hannibal Barca: 4**

The Normans go to ready another rock for launch but the elephant had already stomped it's way towards them and they jump out the way as the beast crashes and smashes the catapult to bits and pieces.

The beast runs off howling in pain before settling down and goes to graze the grass. Hannibal orders his men to charge pointing his falcata forward.

The Carthaginians begin a full force charge with weapons drawn and William draws his broadsword ordering his own men to charge.

''Attaque!'' William shouts as he goes to join his men in their charge.

The two sides collide in the middle of the field and one Norman armed with a Dane axe duels with a Carthaginian wielding a sarissa. The Carthaginian soldier goes in for a thrust with the sarissa but the Norman jumps to the side and brings his axe down cutting through the sarissa's shaft.

The Carthaginian tries to go for his falcata but the Norman was quicker and brings his axe down onto the poor Carthaginian's face. The blade nearly severing the head almost in half.

**William the Conqueror: 4 - Hannibal Barca: 3**

His victory is short lived when another Carthaginian runs at him and hurls a soliferrum his way. The javelin flying like a sidewinder missile and skewers the Norman through the heart sending his falling backwards from the force.

**William the Conqueror: 3 - Hannibal Barca: 3**

The two forces continue the clash and Hannibal walks up to one Norman armed with a broadsword. Hannibal goes in for a swing with his falcata but the Norman lifts his broadsword up to intercept the blow. Hannibal reacts by kicking the Norman away creating an opening.

Hannibal charges forth and before the Norman could react he is decapitated with a swing of Hannibal's falcata.

**William the Conqueror: 2 - Hannibal Barca: 3**

Elsewhere William duels with the last two Carthaginians. He blocks both their blows when he notices his last man wielding the Dane axe running over. Kicking one of the Carthaginians away he violently swings his broadsword at the Carthaginian he was dealing with.

The barrage of swings become too much as the Carthaginian has his sarissa cut to pieces. William then finishes him off with a thrust of his broadsword going straight through the Carthaginian's neck. The man choking before going limp

**William the Conqueror: 2 - Hannibal Barca: 2**

The other Carthaginian who was kicked away by William stumbles for a bit before he regains his footing and stops in front of a sarissa from his murdered comrade from earlier. He scoops it up and hears someone yelling a mighty battle cry behind him.

Turning and spotting the charging Norman, he thrusts the sarissa low and the spear kabobs it's way through the Norman's stomach.

The Norman cries out in pain for a moment before the Carthaginian retracts his sarissa and thrusts it into his open mouth.

**William the Conqueror: 1 - Hannibal Barca: 2**

The Carthaginian's life is ended just as quick as he took the Norman's when William's broadsword is thrusted through his back and protrudes out his chest.

Seeing a rock used for his catapult on the ground he picks it up.

**William the Conqueror: 1 - Hannibal Barca: 1**

William spits on the Norman before hearing footsteps in front of him and looks to see Hannibal, shield and falcata held in front of him.

The Duke hurls the rock at Hannibal who only jumps out the way. William then takes his kite shield from his back and charges towards Hannibal.

Hannibal stands his ground and William crashes into him full force knocking him back a few feet. William brings his broadsword down only for the Carthaginian general to raise his shield intercepting the blow.

Hannibal capitalizes with a low sweep with his falcata but William jumps and proceeds to swing his shield batting Hannibal away. William follows through with another shield charge and before Hannibal can jump out the way, William collides with Hannibal and the force of the charge sends the general crashing to the ground on his back.

William roars as he brings his broadsword in a downward thrust but Hannibal manages to roll out of the way and follows up with a thrust. The falcata cuts into William's side and the Duke groans in pain.

Now extremely pissed off William grabs Hannibal by his neck and and throws him aside. Landing hard with a thud Hannibal grunts in pain has the wind is knocked out of him. Opening his eyes he sees William walking over to him with his broadsword raised high.

William approaches Hannibal and before he can bring the broadsword down Hannibal kicks William in the balls before getting up and tackling him to the ground.

Another struggle ensues between them as they wrestle on the ground. Hannibal tries raise his falcata high and brings it down but William raises his kite shield just in time and the falcata only cuts through the shield.

With his opponent's sword stuck in his shield, William shoves the Carthaginian general off of him and both rise to their feet.

William, seeing Hannibal's falcata stuck in his shield headbutts Hannibal stunning him before throwing his shield aside. The falcata, being stuck in the kite shield is thrown right out of Hannibal's grip.

Seeing his opponent disarmed William follows through with a thrust of the broadsword, Hannibal's bronze musculata failing to protect him from it.

Hannibal screams in pain as William forces the broadsword in deeper to his body. William pulls his broadsword out and brings it down onto the Carthaginian general's helmet.

The repeated blows denting Hannibal's helmet fracturing his skull sending the Carthaginian general reeling and in a daze struggling to maintain his footing. With his opponent disabled in front of him, William then thrusts the broadsword downward piercing through the Carthaginian's neck.

With his opponent gagging on blood and steel, William pulls the blade out and swings his sword one last time decapitating Hannibal.

**William the Conqueror: 1 - Hannibal Barca: 0**

Sheathing his sword back into it's scabbard he kicks the body over before raising his fists into the air while shouting ''Je suis William le conquérant!''

XXXXXX

Winner: William the Conqueror

**William the Conqueror: 528**

Norman Broadsword: 177

Dane Axe: 189

Composite Crossbow: 99

Torsion Catapult: 63

**Hannibal Barca:**** 472**

Falcata: 123

Sarissa: 109

Soliferrum: 20

War Elephant: 220

**X-Factors**

Generalship: 85/Generalship: 91

Physicality: 89/Physicality: 84

Logistics: 72/Logistics: 77

Strategy: 89/Strategy: 97

Audacity: 87/Audacity: 90

Endurance: 86/Endurance: 88

**Armor Failure Rate**

Chainmail Hauberk: 55.6% - Bronze Musculata: 30.2%

Steel Nasal Helmet: 1.5% - Bronze Montefortino Helmet: 8.6%

Kite Shield: 3.4% - Caetri Shield: 4.9%

_Following a close battle battle between two of history's most colossal generals. It would be William the Conqueror who emerges victorious. His superior steel weaponry combined with his composite crossbow allowed him to win with a total of 52.8%. Hannibal wasn't far behind. He proved to be a serious threat with his war elephant being the most deadly weapon totaling 220 kills on it's own earning Hannibal 47.2% of the wins._

''I'm a bit surprised. Hannibal was the superior strategist but when it came down to the metallurgy, Hannibal just couldn't keep up with William despite owning the x-factors.'' Geoff explained.

''It really came down to one thing and that's the armor both warriors were wearing. While William's chainmail was more easily pierced by most of Hannibal's arsenal Hannibal's armor was failing just as much while his helmet failed him more often than William's. In the end it shows how much metallurgy comes into play for these types of matches.'' Dorian added.

''Hannibal is a brilliant tactician. If this was a full scale battle I think he would've taken it. However his inferior weapons and his armor failure rate was what lead to his downfall. He just can't compete with a guy who has a 1,200 year lead on him.'' Barry concluded.

(William is seen standing tall over a nearby hill. He looks on to his land which he has proudly defended from the Carthaginians. Strapped to his back is Hannibal's falcata. Another trophy of his conquests. Meanwhile in the distance we see Hannibal's elephant take a massive poop much to William's dismay.)

**Translation for William:** ''I am William the conqueror!"

XXXXXX

_Next time on back for blood, it's a battle between two highly revered warriors from East Asia. _

Sohei: Feudal Japan's elite warrior monks who's skill and prowess in battle made them legends.

vs.

Han Dynasty Warrior: China's top-notch warrior who's skill in battle carved out the greatest dynasty in Chinese history.

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**_


	59. BFB: Sohei vs Han Dynasty Warrior

Sohei: Japan's elite warrior monks who's skill and prowess in battle made them legends.

(A sohei is seen dueling with a rival monk. He deflects an oncoming swing from his opponent's naginata before swinging his tachi and decapitates the man.)

vs.

Han Dynasty Warrior: China's top notch foot soldier who's skill in battle helped build the greatest dynasty in Chinese history.

(A Han warrior duels with a rival soldier as a battle ensues between them. He disarms the rival with his deer horn knives before he stabs him repeatedly in his stomach.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_ No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The sohei brings his naginata downward, the bladed end slices into the knight templar's head sending a piece flying off and exposing brain.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Han thrusts the broken end of his qiang into the zealot's throat, he then gets up and scoops up his dao before slicing the Jewish warrior's throat open.)

_ Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the greatest warriors from the Asian continent.  
_

**Sohei**

Circa: 1564 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: O-Yoroi, Cowl

**Han Dynasty Warrior**

Circa: 206 B.C.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Scaled Helmet, Circular Bamboo Shield

''Today on back for blood we couldn't have asked for such a good match. We have the sohei warrior monk from feudal Japan against the greatest warrior in Chinese history, the Han Dynasty Warrior. It's a true battle between skilled opponents and I can't to see how it unfolds.'' Barry started off.

''These two are some of the most skilled warriors to grace the Asian continent. I think it will be one the closest match-ups in this back for blood.'' Geoff said.

''Taking into account the Han may be from the B.C. era but he is bringing early forms of steel weaponry in this fight. The armor of both will also come into play and I think it'll be those subtle differences in their fighting styles that tips the result in either warrior's favor.'' Dorian added.

''We've got swords, polearms and bows to test. Let's get this show on the road.'' Geoff concluded.

_The warrior monk protected his temple with a diverse arsenal of weapons._

Short Range: Tachi

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi

Special: Tanto

_In turn the Han comes equipped with a cache of early steel weaponry that helped make China an early superpower._

Short Range: Dao

Mid-Range: Qiang

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Deer Horn Knives

_When the battle came to close range both warriors used famed swords used to hack and slash their foes down._

_The team reviews the footage of both weapons testing in their debuts. After a lengthy discussion the team finally decides an edge._

''I'm giving this one all to the tachi.'' Geoff started off ''It has the reach and it can slash deeper than the dao and I think the sohei is more skilled with his weapon.''

''The tachi has better metallurgy in it which would make it much sturdier than the dao. Edge tachi.'' Dorian seconded.

''The tachi's signature curve design would allow it to cut much deeper in the body than the dao. Edge tachi.'' Barry finished.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the sohei for the tachi._

_For mid-ranged weapons both warriors used their most signature polearms to take their foes down._

_The team reviews the footage of the testing from both weapon's debut and they discuss the edge before it has been decided._

''This one is a bit difficult to decide. The qiang has the longer reach but the naginata has options. I think I'll call this one even.'' Geoff started off.

''I give the edge to the naginata because you won't have to deal with the extra length which would make the qiang cumbersome in a fight. Edge naginata.'' Dorian said.

''The qiang is way too long to use and since this is an infantry battle I give the edge to the naginata for having speed on it's side.'' Barry concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the sohei for the naginata._

_For long range weapons both used their own bows to strike their enemies down from a distance._

_The team now reviews the testing of both the yumi and the Han's crossbow and come to an easy conclusion._

''This is an obvious one. The yumi has the reload time. Simple.'' Geoff said.

''The crossbow takes way too long to reload and that alone will cost the Han his life. Edge yumi.'' Dorian seconded.

''The yumi's reload speed just gives it a total edge over the crossbow.'' Barry added.

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the sohei for the yumi._

_Now we review the special weapons our warriors carried into battle. The sohei tanto and the Han deer horn knives._

_The team gets to reviewing the testing of both weapons in use and come to another easy conclusion._

''Easy, the tanto may be fast but the deer horn knives are faster and since you have two of them you can catch the tanto with one and stab your enemy with the other. Deer horn knives all the way.'' Geoff said.

''The deer horn knives are just a tad bit bigger than the tanto and the surprises the Han is packing with these two blades will catch the sohei off guard. Edge deer horn knives.'' Dorian seconded.

''For versatility alone I give the edge to the Han for the deer horn knives.'' Barry said.

_In special weapons, the edge goes to the Han Dynasty Warrior for the deer horn knives_

_Now we review the armor worn by our warriors and after a brief discussion our panel decides an edge._

''The sohei's armor is made of better material and covers a larger portion of his body. The o-yoroi is incorporating both scales and plates in it offering more protection.'' Geoff said.

''The Han does have a shield though. But aside from that his armor is more easily pierced so the edge goes to the sohei.'' Dorian seconded.

''Both sets of armor have their strong points. Sadly I don't see the leather armor of the Han holding up against any of the weapons the sohei is carrying. For incorporating scale and plates and covering more of the body the armor category goes to the sohei.'' Barry concluded.

_In the armor category, the edge goes to the sohei for the o-yoroi._

_Coming up, Barry gauges the x-factors and our match between season two's most deadly Asian warriors begins!_

XXXXXX

_Welcome back to the fight club. Here we've tested and reviewed the deadly weapons of the most efficient warriors from Asia. _

_For short range weapons, the sohei's tachi sliced apart the Han's dao._

''The real edge comes from the length of the tachi, the speed in which it can be swung and the fact that it can slice through the the Han's leather armor. While the dao is certainly an awesome sword it can't get through the o-yoroi.'' Geoff explained.

_Edge: Sohei_

_For mid-range weapons we compared the naginata against the qiang._

''Since this is an infantry battle the qiang will be less effective with it's absurdly long shaft. Had this been cavalry versus chariot it would be different. The naginata's superior speed, slashing and stabbing attacks is what gives it the edge.''

_Edge: Sohei_

_For long range weapons, the sohei's yumi struck down the Han's crossbow. _

''It doesn't take rocket science to figure out why the yumi won. Moving on.''

_Edge: Sohei_

_Then for special weapons the Han's deer horn knives cut down the sohei's tanto._

''Since there's two knives instead of one and combined with the amazing skill the Han wielded them is why they take the edge in this category.''

_Edge: Han Dynasty Warrior_

_And finally for armor, the sohei's o-yoroi proved more effective than the Han's leather lamellar._

''While the Han has a shield and helmet they're only made of leather and with the weapons the sohei used I think he's in a bit of trouble. The sohei will slice through his armor with all his weapons without a doubt.'' Geoff concluded.

_Edge: Sohei _

_And now Barry gauges the x-factors for the warriors. _

''Time to look over these x-factors from their previous matches.'' Barry said taking a seat at the computer.

''For training the sohei had a 95 to the Han's 85.''

''Physicality goes to the sohei with a 94 to the Han's 83.''

''Third was endurance and the Han has lighter armor meaning he won't be weighed down like the sohei. So he has a 90 to the sohei's 86.''

''For fourth is killer instinct and the Han has a 90 to the sohei's 84.''

''Fifth is intimidation and we gave the edge to the Han with an 83 to the sohei's 82.''

''Last is ferocity and we gave the edge to both with an 87.''

_Barry, Geoff and Dorian have finished reviewing both the weapon data and the x-factors of both warriors. We will now run the simulator 1,000 times in a duel to the death.  
_

_Who will win between two of the most famous warriors ever to grace East Asia?_

''I'm excited to see the results of this match, so let's see who is the winner.'' Barry said pressing the button.

XXXXXX

The battle takes place in the Kansai region of Japan. We see a lone sohei monk meditating at the foot of a sakura tree. The peaceful winds and the shining sun providing a very calm and tranquil environment suitable for him to enjoy some meditation.

He remains fully armored however. He has heard of forces from the neighboring China making a foothold on Japanese soil and he stands ready to defend his home to the death. Nearby in the small sakura tree forest he has set his weapons in different locations just in case.

Nearby in the adjacent walk way, a lone Han warrior is seen walking through the area. He has been sent to recon this new land in hopes of his kingdom expanding it's influence.

He hears the buzzing of cicadas in the nearby trees, the sound putting his mind at ease. He then sets his weapons down near the banks of the river in front of him and goes to relax for a bit.

Hearing the sounds of weapons and footsteps, the sohei opens his eyes, enraged at the sudden interruption he picks up his yumi and draws an arrow. He turns to the direction of the noise and spots the Han warrior laying on his back relaxing.

He strings an arrow and aims at the Han, sensing that he isn't alone gets up. Just as he gets up an arrow flies straight to him and strikes him in the arm.

The Han grunts and goes to yank it out, he looks and spots the sohei readying another arrow on his yumi, picking up his crossbow, he places a bolt onto it and takes aim at the Japanese monk.

He tickles the tickler and the bolt goes flying. As the sohei was about to take aim with his yumi when the bolt hits him in the shoulder, the bolt having pierced his armor albeit barely.

He tosses his yumi aside and goes to yank it out. As he does that the Han warrior had already taken his qiang and goes to charge the warrior monk.

The sohei yanks the bolt out and looks up to see the Han charging, twirling and unsheathing his tachi and swings the sword, the sword clangs against the qiang's tip and the qiang is swiped away.

Before the sohei can go for another swing the Han jumps back and hurls the qiang at the sohei, the spear lodging into the sohei's armor piercing it.

Grunting in pain the sohei swings his tachi downward and cuts through the qiang's shaft. Tossing the cut spear away he looks up to see the Han bringing his dao down onto his head.

Raising his tachi in defense he catches the blade and both attempt to gain the upper-hand in a test of strength. The Han would gain the advantage and manages to kick the sohei in the balls.

The sohei groans and doubles over in pain and he grabs his nuts. The Han then follows through by backhanding the sohei knocking to the ground whilst dropping his sword. The sohei rolls away just in time to avoid having the dao brought down onto his face.

Rushing over to scoop up his naginata, the sohei swings it only for the Han to block it. Responding quickly he then kicks the Han over before taking off into the pink, elegant sakura forest to get his naginata and tanto hidden in the brush.

The Han recovers from the kick and gets up, catching a glimpse of the sohei within the tree line, he picks up his dao and gives chase.

Making his way into a small clearing he spots the sohei bending over some brushes picking a polearm of sorts. Taking the naginata the sohei faces the Han and assumes his battle stance.

The Han rushes over with his dao and takes his shield off his back and both warriors slowly make their way towards each other. They both eye each other waiting for the other to make their move.

The sohei would be the first to move and he goes for a wide swing with his naginata. The Han effortlessly ducks under it and charges towards the exposed monk. The monk brings his naginata back and manages to swing it, the botton portion of the shaft striking the Han in his helmet knocking it off.

Before the sohei can bring his naginata down, the Han blocks with his shield deflecting the naginata's blade away from him. The Han then unleashes a barrage of swings hoping to catch the Japanese monk off guard but the sohei blocks each blow with his naginata with no problem.

Tossing his shield at the sohei, the monk swings his naginata to bat the shield away but the Han draws his deer horn knives and catches the base of the blade and both get caught up in another struggle.

The Han then twists his naginata and the blade is cut from the shaft. Annoyed the sohei tosses his broken polearm aside and draws both his tanto and tachi. Both warriors hold their blades in front of them and charge full force toward each other.

Both collide in a clanging of steel that echoes throughout the elegant sakura forest and both exchange blows, neither scoring a hit on the other. The two warriors both jump attack and come together with their blades intertwining each other.

As their third test of strength begins, the sohei plays dirty and manages to shove the Chinese warrior back. The Han nearly falls over onto his back and seeing the opening, the sohei rushes forward and thrusts the tanto into the Han's gut, the blade going straight through the leather armor.

The Han gasps in pain and responds by thrusting one of his knives into the sohei's side, the knife going straight through.

Both warriors gasp in pain and both force their respective blades deeper into their opponent's body. They then attempt to headbutt each other but their foreheads collide and both are sent reeling backwards with headaches.

They both recover from their migraine headaches and hold their blades in front of each other one more time. Knowing that the end for one of them is near, they both charge one last time.

They collide and exchange a few blows. They both go in for a thrust with both their blades, however the sohei's longer tachi skewers the Han in his gut.

The Han gasps in pain dropping his knives as the sohei forces his sword deeper through his body. The sohei then stabs the Han in the chest with his tanto making the man scream in pain.

Forcing the defeated Han to his knees, the Japanese monk yanks the tachi out of the Han's gut.

Giving one last look at his fallen adversary, the sohei then takes his tachi and places the tip onto the side of the Han's neck before forcing it in. The blade skewering it's way through the Han's neck.

The Han can only let out one last gasp before he goes wide-eyed as the tachi completely skewers it's way through his neck.

His life passes and the sohei releases his grip from the tachi, the corpse falling over on it's own. The sohei then walks over to a nearby boulder, climbs it and proceeds to meditate in peace once again in the quiet and calm sakura forest.

XXXXXX

Winner: Sohei

**Sohei: 542**

Tachi: 185

Naginata: 131

Yumi: 100

Tanto: 126

**Han Dynasty Warrior: 458**

Dao: 173

Qiang: 104

Crossbow: 50

Deer Horn Knives: 131

**X-Factors**

Training: 95/Training: 85

Physicality: 94/Physicality: 83

Endurance: 86/Endurance: 90

Killer Instinct: 84/Killer Instinct: 90

Intimidation: 82/Intimidation: 83

Ferocity: 87/Ferocity: 87

**Armor Failure Rate**

O-Yoroi: 13% - Leather Lamellar: 22%

No Helmet - Leather Scaled Helmet: 35%

No Shield - Circular Bamboo Shield: 13%

_Following a battle between two of the best warriors to have ever grace the Asian continent. It would be the sohei who wins. He achieves 54.2% of the wins compared to the Han's 45.8% largely thanks to his superior armor and long range weaponry. The Han's deer horn knives proved to be a valuable asset, but it just wasn't enough._

''The sohei won because he had better weaponry, better armor and better techniques. That's all I have to say for this.'' Geoff commented.

''Despite the closeness of the x-factors and the match overall, I did expect the sohei to win.'' Dorian added.

''The Han was a fearsome challenger. He just couldn't stand up to the superior sword fighting techniques the sohei was using and his armor was easily dispatched by the sohei's entire arsenal.'' Barry concluded.

(The sohei is seen quietly mediating atop the boulder. On the ground at the base of it lay the Han's weapons. More weapons he can add to his arsenal. The camera pans out and shows the quiet, pink and serene scene of the elegant sakura forest.)

XXXXXX

_Next time on redemption, we conclude the ancient warrior's bracket by having season two's victorious tribal warriors battle.  
_

Mohawk Indian: Warriors of the Iroquois Confederacy who fiercely resisted American settlers and rival tribes.

vs.

Maasai: The fearless lionslaying tribesman of Africa.

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST!?**_


	60. BFB: Mohawk Indian vs Maasai

Mohawk Indian: Warriors of the Iroquois Confederacy who fiercely resisted American settlers and rival tribes.

(Several Mohawk indians ambush unsuspecting settlers. The white men fall before their various attacks.)

vs.

Maasai: The fearless lion-slaying tribesman of Africa.

(A group of Maasai tribesmen are seen stalking a pride of lions. They charge out at one particular and spear it down as the other beasts take off.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_ No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The Mohawk picks up his lance and brings it down onto the wounded Aboriginal. The tip of the lance protruding out the back of his head. The Mohawk then kicks the corpse off the cliff.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The Maasai thrusts his lion spear down impaling the Maori through the foot. He then knocks him down to the ground and proceeds to thrust the spear into the Polynesian warrior's heart killing him.)

_ Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of history's most fierce tribal warriors.  
_

**Mohawk Indian**

Circa: 1812

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: None

**Maasai**

Circa: 1930

Height: 6'3''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Wicker Shield

''We couldn't have asked for a great match up today.'' Barry started off, ''Two of season two's most fearsome tribal warriors go head to head and I can't wait to see how it unfolds.''

''This is totally going to be another very close match up. Both have little to no armor and are some of the most fierce tribesmen from their native lands. Both warriors aren't going to back down from this fight.'' Geoff added.

''Looking at the physical make up of both these warriors, they are both diminutive. Both were tall guys but the Mohawk were plagued by disease and other ailments and the Maasai were quite underweight for their size. It's the critical intangibles with the physicality x-factor that will allow them to achieve victory.'' Dorian said.

''We've got spears, bows, knives so this should be interesting.'' Geoff finished.

_The fearless Mohawk Indian carried with him a simple, yet deadly arsenal use to kill settlers. _

Short Range: Pipe Tomahawk

Mid-Range: Iroquois War Lance

Long Range: Bow &amp; Arrow

Special: Flint Knife

_In turn the proud Maasai carried with him an arsenal made for slaying lions_.

Short Range: Simi Knife

Mid-Range: Lion Spear

Long Range: Maasai Bow

Special: Rungu Club

_The team now reviews the testing of the favored short range weapons of both warriors._

''Both are weapons that can cause serious trauma on the body. I think I'll give the edge to the simi knife because it has more blade to it giving it more options.'' Geoff said.

''The tomahawk can be thrown but it will be cut down by the knife. Edge simi knife.'' Dorian seconded.

''You took the words right out of my mouth.'' Barry added.

_For short range weapons, the edge goes to the Maasai for the simi knife._

_Both warriors used deadly spears to mercilessly skewer their foes. The Mohawk Iroquois war lance and the Maasai lion spear._

_The team now reviews the testing of both weapons in action. After a very lengthy debate they finally come to a decision._

''This one should be even. The war lance and lion spear will do similar damage to the human body and have no trouble bringing a man down.'' Geoff said.

''The lion spear's tip is so large the amount of trauma it causes is just unbelievable. I'll go with the lion spear for it's much larger tip.'' Dorian countered.

_The tiebreaker falls upon Barry's shoulders._

''Both weapons are very nasty and very lethal. Since they are primarily thrusting weapons I can't give an edge to either. Even.'' Barry spoke up.

_In mid-range weapons, both warriors are even._

_When it comes down to long range combat, both used similar and primitive bows to strike their foes down._

_The team reviews the testing of both bows in action and it doesn't take long for them to call the edge._

''Similar d-shape bows. Similar arrowheads, this is even across the board.'' Geoff started off.

''No real difference in these bows. Even.'' Dorian added.

''Whoever gets the first hit with his arrows wins the match. Edge even.'' Barry concluded.

_For long range weapons, both warriors are dead even._

_Now we finish weapons review by going over the preferred sidearms of both warriors._

_The team looks over the testing of both the flint knife and the rungu club from their debuts and the team has come to a fairly easy decision._

''The rungu does have the reach, but it only causes blunt force trauma on the body while the knife slashes and stabs with deadly results. Edge flint knife.'' Geoff said.

''You need headshots to kill with the rungu, anywhere else hurts like mother dick but the flint knife as a greater kill zone. Edge flint knife.'' Dorian seconded.

''Flint knife, what you guys said.'' Barry added.

_In special weapons, the edge goes to the Mohawk Indian for the flint knife._

_Coming up, Barry looks over the x-factors and after that, our battle between two renowned tribesman will commence!_

XXXXXX

_Welcome back to the fight club, here we've tested and reviewed used by the most deadly tribal warriors ever to grace the Earth. _

_For short range weapons, the Maasai's simi knife cut down the Mohawk's pipe tomahawk. _

''Since the simi knife has more blade to it, that means the Maasai has more options with his weapon and a lot of the times a blade beats an axe.'' Geoff explained.

_Edge: Maasai_

_For mid-range weapons, it was a dead-even comparison between the Maasai's lion spear and the Mohawk's Iroquois war lance._

''Because these two weapons are similar in length, the lion spear's only advantage is that it's blade is bigger but with the great skill the Mohawk used their lances it puts them both on an equal footing.''

_Edge: Even_

_For long range weapons, both warriors carried similar bows used to hunt and kill. _

''The two bows are both d-shaped, meaning they have the same amount of power plus their arrow heads are similar. So it's even here.''

_Edge: Even _

_And for special weapons, the Mohawk's flint knife sliced apart the Maasai's rungu club._

''One-hundred percent of the time a bladed weapon will always surpass a club. Flint knife takes it.''

_Edge: Mohawk Indian_

_Finally, for armor the Maasai gained the edge for his ox-hide shield. _

''The Mohawk doesn't have armor so it's self-explanatory.'' Geoff concluded.

_Edge: Maasai _

_And now Barry will review the x-factors of these two fearsome tribal warriors. _

''Time to look over these x-factors.'' Barry said as he sits down in his chair.

''Training is up first likewise and the Mohawk had an 86 to the Maasai's 80.''

''For physicality the Mohawk has an 87 to the Maasai's 74.''

''Thirdly is endurance and both are even with an 89.''

''Next is killer instinct and the Mohawk has a 90 compared to the Maasai's 86.''

''Fifth is intimidation and the Mohawk had a 92 to the Maasai's 80.''

''Last is ferocity and both have an 89.''

_Barry has just finished reviewing the x-factors and now we've come to our battle between two tribal warriors. We will now run the simulator 1,000 times to determine our victor.  
_

_Who will win between these two tribesmen?_

''This is such a close match, I can't wait to see the winner.'' Barry said.

XXXXXX

It's another hot and searing day in the Kenyan wilderness. We spot lone Mohawk warrior walking through the tall grass. Somehow he had ventured off and ended up in a strange new land.

Despite the beauty of the new land he had happened upon, he carries his weapons in hand just in case he is challenged by another tribe. Among his possessions is the Aborigine's sawfish rostrum.

He eventually comes across a small pond and sighing in happiness, he sets his weapons beside a rock and goes to get a drink of water.

On the other side of the tall grass, a Maasai warrior slowly prowls his way through the grass, having spotted a lion he can hunt and kill to give to his people for food he maintains a low profile to avoid being seen or heard by anything, whether it be a rival tribe or a predator.

He continues his trek through the grass until he eventually sees an opening, however before he heads out of the tall grass he swears he sees the outline of a person and gets onto his knees.

Brushing some of the tall grass out of his field of view he gets a good look at the strange man, seeing his tribal clothing and sensing that he is an enemy he sets his weapons aside and draws his bow.

The Mohawk hears several birds flap their wings before taking off into the sky and he slowly gets up. Sensing that he isn't alone he walks over to the rock where his weapons are and picks up his tomahawk.

Hearing some rustling in the the Mohawk raises his tomahawk preparing to confront whatever this is. Suddenly an arrow flies out and the native American ducks just in time to avoid it hitting him in the face.

Getting up he then hurls in tomahawk in the direction from where the arrow came. The weapon flies straight into the tall grass and after a few moments of hearing nothing, he rushes over to pick up his other weapons and his spare tomahawk before darting into the tall grass hoping to lose whoever is attacking.

Back in the grass we see the Maasai with his shield raised in front of him, the tomahawk harmlessly embeds itself into the shield, with his shield no longer usable he tosses it aside and picks up his other weapons before taking off after the Indian.

Meanwhile the Mohawk had made his way out of the tall grass into an open clearing and he turns back to see if he was followed, hearing some loud rustling he strings an arrow onto his bow and fires in the direction of the noise.

Hearing a grunt he strings another one but before he can aim it at the source of the noise the Maasai comes charging out with his simi knife and rungu club in hand.

Having no time to aim his bow the Mohawk rolls out of the way and draws both his flint knife and spare tomahawk and responds with a jump attack. The Maasai raises his knife and club catching the Mohawk's weapons and both are locked in a duel of strength, the Maasai's greater height and reach eventually allows him to lean putting great pressure on the Mohawk.

Grunting as his arms become tired the Mohawk shoves the African warrior back before swinging his flint knife and scoring a cut onto the Maasai's chest. He follows up with an overhead swing with his tomahawk but the Maasai warrior catches his arm and kicks him away.

The sudden kick sends the Mohawk flying backwards while releasing the grip from his tomahawk. Tossing the tomahawk aside he then charges forth and brings his knife down hoping to slice the native American's head off.

However the Mohawk raises his flint knife and miraculously catches the simi's blade with his own. Maneuvering his knife around the blade he manages to stab the Maasai's hand.

Clenching his teeth in pain the Maasai drops his knife and jumps back before the Mohawk could follow up with a swing. Rising to his feet the native American rushes flings his knife at the African warrior.

The blade digs into the larger man's arm and the Maasai is left groaning in pain. Quickly running over to pick up his war lance he then charges towards the Maasai hoping to impale him.

Yanking the knife out he out of agitation hurls his rungu at the charging Indian. Seeing the club fly his way he rolls under it and getting his footing he sees the Maasai run over to the tall grass to pick up a spear with an absurdly long tip.

Both warriors walk towards each other with their last weapons in hand, knowing this fight needs to end right now. The Maasai jumps and kicks his feet at the Mohawk while yelling.

In response the Mohawk does his war cry and charges head on with his lance pointed out. Seeing this the Maasai charges back and as he comes close he quickly swings his lion spear downwards striking the war lance's head.

With his the Mohawk's arm are send downward as well, seeing his opening the Maasai thrusts his spear down only for the Mohawk to roll out of the way just in time to avoid becoming a shish kabob but he wasn't fast enough to avoid getting a deep gash along his back.

Grunting in pain while jogging away holding his bleeding wound, he shouts another war cry at the Maasai and both charge each other again. As the two warriors get within arm's reach the Mohawk thrusts his lance downward and the tip cuts deep into the African warrior's upper leg.

Screaming at the pain the Mohawk proceeds to swing his lance striking the African in the chin knocking him down and sending his spear flying away several feet landing in the dirt.

Seeing his opponent trying to stand up the Mohawk brings his lance down only for the Maasai to raise his arm in defense. The tip piercing through the arm sending waves of pain throughout the African warrior's body as he screams in pain.

The Maasai despite his pain reaches with his other hand and tries to wrestle the lance away, both struggle for a minute and the Mohawk in frustration backhands the Maasai sending him flopping to the ground.

With his opponent injured and at his mercy the Mohawk raises his lance into the air with a mighty war cry.

Suddenly the Maasai grabs a hand full of dirt and pebbles and hurls it at the Mohawk. Some of the dirt gets into his eye stopping the Mohawk in his tracks. Rising to his feet while in pain the Maasai rushes over to his lion spear and turns to see the Indian still rubbing his eyes.

Raising his spear above his head he runs towards the Mohawk and thrusts the spear straight through his side. The massive blade going all the way through to the other side. Gasping in shock, the Mohawk can only look into the sky wide-eyed as the Maasai retracts his spear.

With his opponent clutching his bleeding side while struggling to maintain his footing, the African warrior then brings the spear down and skewers the Mohawk through the top of his skull.

Twisting the spear before yanking it out the Maasai then kicks the corpse over before raising his bloody spear and shouts in victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Maasai

**Maasai:**** 508**

Simi Knife: 139

Lion Spear: 244

Maasai Bow: 56

Rungu Club: 70

**Mohawk Indian:**** 492**

Pipe Tomahawk: 125

Iroquois War Lance: 240

Bow &amp; Arrow: 54

Flint Knife: 73

**X-Factors**

Training: 80/Training: 86

Physicality: 74/Physicality: 87

Endurance: 89/Endurance: 89

Killer Instinct: 86/Killer Instinct: 90

Intimidation: 80/Intimidation: 92

Ferocity: 89/Ferocity: 89

**Armor Failure Rate**

Wickerwork Shield: 14% - No shield

_Following a battle between two fierce tribal warriors it would be the Maasai who would emerge victorious. It was a close battle as the Maasai won with 50.8% of the victories compared to the Mohawk's 49.2%. Despite the Mohawk owning the x-factors it was the Maasai's superior forged weapons that won the day._

''Despite the Mohawk being able to use his weapons at all ranges, examples being the tomahawk which can be thrown, most weapons in his arsenal were mainly one-dimensional, and by that I mean despite the tomahawk being throw-able it couldn't compare to the simi knife which gave the Maasai a bit more options with his weapon.'' Geoff explained.

''Even though the Mohawk was such a fierce challenger the Maasai had much higher stamina from doing his ritualistic dances for hours, even days on end which made him less susceptible to fatigue. Coupled with his killer lion spear he skewered the Mohawk down.'' Dorian said.

''This was an epic battle between two tribal warriors. It really could've gone either way really. The Maasai is this season's deadliest tribal warrior.'' Barry concluded.

(The Maasai walks back to his village where his people await him, despite having returned empty handed with no fresh kill, he sits down and tells the story of the strange warrior he fought in the wilderness. Amongst his new possessions is the Mohawk's war lance and the Aborigine's rostrum, set beside the Maori's taiaha.)

XXXXXX

_Next on back for blood, we move to the modern age when we have two black-powder warriors face off. _

Ashigaru: The foot soldiers hired by the samurai class during the Feudal era of Japan.

vs.

Pirate: The merciless marauding thieves of the seven seas.

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST!?_**


	61. BFB: Ashigaru vs Pirate

**A/N:** For those of you wondering why I'm not pitting the Ashigaru against the Swiss Guard...well if I did the Ashigaru would be obliterated. That is all.

XXXXXX

Ashigaru: The peasant soldiers hired by the samurai class during the Feudal era.

(A line of ashigaru aim the tanegashima rifles at a line of rival samurai. They open fire dropping the samurai in a volley of fire.)

vs.

Pirate: The devious and ruthless killers of the seven seas.

(A pirate ship pulls alongside a Spanish ship, the pirates all open fire with their pistols before hopping aboard cutting down more Spaniards.)

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

_To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_ No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._**_THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

_Last time both warriors emerged victorious in a brutal hard fought battle..._

(The ashigaru captain is slashed across the face by the Ming leader, before the Chinese warrior can finish him off he fires his osutzu blowing the Ming away.)

_...but now, what will happen when they are plucked from their respective time periods to face off against each other?_

(The pirate captain fires his blunderbuss at the kaizoku captain. The Japanese pirate is sent flying from the blast.)

_ Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who specialized in black powder weaponry.  
_

**Ashigaru**

Circa: 1575

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 150 lbs.

Armor: Jingasa, Harate-ate Dou, Kote

**Pirate**

Circa: 1715

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: None

''Today on back for blood we have two warriors who carried black powder weapons in battle. The ashigaru who were the foot soldier hired by the samurai class in feudal Japan and on the other end is the pirate who were the fearsome thieves of the seven seas.'' Barry started off.

''The ashigaru is often overlooked by people and are often underappreciated compared to the samurai and the sohei monks but the pirate however, are highly remembered throughout history.'' Geoff said.

''Even though the ashigaru didn't appear in the season one back for blood, they have a chance to shine here against the pirate and it will certainly be an interested battle indeed.'' Dorian added.

''It may seem like a repeat of kaizoku vs. pirate, but the ashigaru are current serving soldiers under the command of the samurai and they are packing armor. It's all these subtle differences that will either lead to another victory for them or a defeat. So let's see who wins between mercenaries versus thieves.'' Barry finished.

_The Japanese foot soldiers charged into battle with a mix of traditional and gunpowder weaponry._

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Yari

Long Range: Tanegashima Rifle

Special: Osutzu

_In turn the pirate brought with them a deadly murdering arsenal used to plunder all who stood before them._

Short Range: Cutlass

Mid-Range: Boarding Pike

Long Range: Flintlock Pistol

Special: Blunderbuss

_For short range combat these two warriors used their favored cutting blades to slice their opponent's to death. _

_The team now reviews the testing of both the katana and the cutlass in their debut episodes. After that they then come to their decision._

''The katana and cutlass were already compared in 'Pirate vs. Kaizoku' and our opinion remains the same as it was then. Edge katana.'' Geoff said.

''That's right, the katana is forged of higher quality metal and can be swung much faster than the cutlass and cuts much deeper. Edge katana.'' Dorian added earning a nod from Barry.

_In short range weapons, the edge goes to the ashigaru for the katana._

_For mid-range combat both used deadly impaling weapons to skewer their enemies to death._

_The team then reviews the testing of the yari and the boarding pike in their respective debuts and are torn between the two weapons. Let's see what they say. _

''The yari has the ability to slash and stab with deadly efficiency. It is also longer than the boarding pike so for that I give it my edge.'' Geoff said.

''I disagree with that and call this one even. They both primarily are stabbing weapons and I can see them do the exact same damage on the human body. So this is even in my book.'' Dorian countered.

''The yari doesn't have to worry about armor while the boarding pike has armor to deal with. As with what doc said I give this edge as even seeing that they are both mainly stabbing weapons which would do the same damage.'' Barry concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, it's an even match-up._

_For long range weapons both used primitive firearms to annihilate their enemies from a safe distance. The Ashigaru tanegashima rifle and the pirate's flintlock pistol. _

_Before the team even goes to review the footage they had already come to a decision._

''A flintlock pistol with horrible accuracy against a matchlock with more range and power. I think the edge is frankly obvious.'' Geoff started off.

''Despite the more advanced technology of the flintlock pistol, against the tanegashima rifle it doesn't stand a chance. Edge tanegashima rifle.'' Dorian seconded while shaking his head.

''Superior range, larger caliber, accurate. Tanegashima rifle.'' Barry finished with a yawn.

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Ashigaru for the tanegashima rifle._

_Coming up after the break! We compare two powerful hand cannons...again.._

XXXXXX

_The team now reviews the testing of the osutzu and the blunderbuss in their respective debut episodes. Upon seeing that these weapons having been compared before they have already decided the edge._

''These two were already compared to each other in 'Pirate vs. Kaizoku' and our opinion remains the same as it was then which is even.'' Geoff said.

_In special weapons, the warriors are even._

_Now moving on to the armor category...wait... The ashigaru has armor and the pirate doesn't...So... Yeah..._

''Ashigaru.'' The three if them said in unison.

_In the most obvious edge ever...I don't even need to say it viewers...Ashigaru..._

_After the break! Barry will review the x-factors and our battle between two gunpowder warriors begins!_

XXXXXX

_Welcome back to the fight club, here we tested the lethal arsenal wielded by two vicious gunpowder warriors. _

_For short range weapons, the Ashigaru's katana sliced apart the pirate's cutlass. _

''As we've said before, the katana's superior metallurgy, ability to be swung faster and it's amazing stabbing for a mainly slashing weapon gives it the edge. The Ashigaru also don't have armor to worry about.'' Geoff explained.

_Edge: Ashigaru_

_For mid-range weapons, it was an even comparison between the Ashigaru's yari and the pirate's boarding pike. _

''These two weapons are mainly used for stabbing. While the yari can be swung with deadly results as well we still had to call it even. They're causing similar damage.''

_Edge: Even_

_For long range weapons, the Ashigaru's tanegashima rifle outshot the pirate's flintlock pistol. _

''The tanegashima rifle has so much more range, killing power and accuracy than the flintlock pistol it shouldn't be hard to deduct why we're giving it the edge.''

_Edge: Ashigaru_

_For special weapons, the Ashigaru's osutzu and the pirate's blunderbuss were determined to be equally powerful. _

''These two weapons are literal hand cannons that can easily drop a group of enemies in front of you. It's even.''

_Edge: Even_

_And finally, in a very obvious comparison the Ashigaru took the edge in the armor category._

''Do I really have to say this? Armor versus no armor. Easy.'' Geoff concluded.

_Edge: Ashigaru_

_Now we move on to Barry who will gauge the warriors' x-factors. _

''And now I evaluate these pesky x-factors.'' Barry said sitting down.

''For training the ashigaru had a 90 to the pirate's 86.''

''Next is ferocity and the ashigaru has an 89 to the pirate's 88.''

''On with physicality the ashigaru takes another one with an 87 to the pirate's 80 because they aren't worn down by diseases.''

''With killer instinct the pirate had a 91 to the ashigaru's 85.''

''Fifth is loyalty and both will have an 80 because they had no real dedication to anything. The ashigaru were loyal to whoever paid them most and the pirate only loves money and all those things.''

''Last is endurance and the ashigaru takes it again with an 85 to the pirate's 73. The pirate is worn down by all those lice and disease.''

_Barry has finished gauging the x-factors of both warriors. We will now run the simulator 1,000 in a battle to the death to decide our winner. The battle will see 5 Ashigaru foot soldiers against 5 Pirates._

''In the end only one will claim the title of 'Deadliest gunpowder' warrior. Let's see who it is.'' Barry said hitting the enter key.

XXXXXX

The battle begins in the Japanese city of Miyako. We see 5 ashigaru foot soldiers looting the marketplace as they had recently defeated a rival clan in battle.

Having gained control of the city but being the only survivors they have decided that while waiting for reinforcements that they'll loot every house to find some loot. The leader armed with an osutzu and katana while his men are armed with a yari, two with katanas and one with a tanegashima rifle.

**Ashigaru: 5**

Nearby emerging from the forest we see 5 pirates. They had somehow landed in Japan and noticing the expensive and important looking buildings in the city they decide to loot the area hoping to find any treasure. Maybe even steal some samurai armor. The pirate captain places a hand on his recently acquired katana.

Knowing this city will have many things for him to steal he looks on with excitement

**Pirate: 5**

The pirates eventually make their way into the marketplace and the captain spots the Japanese foot soldiers in the distance congregating over their gains. Sensing danger the pirate captain orders his two men armed with flintlock pistols to creep their way towards the soldiers.

Taking his other two men they all draw their blunderbusses and prepare to set up a two way ambush on the unsuspecting Japanese soldiers.

A few minutes later the pirates all get into their positions and ready their firearms. One ashigaru turns to walk while holding newly acquired samurai armor ready to sell for cash.

''Fire!'' The lead pirate yells and in a split second the pirates emerge from their hiding spots and with their firearms shoot at the Japanese soldiers. The ashigaru carrying the samurai armor is cut down from a volley of lead balls and grapeshot. His lifeless body falls face first into the dirt.

**Ashigaru: 4 - Pirate: 5**

''Nande jigoku ni iru no!?'' The lead ashigaru yells.

Seeing the smoke from the flintlock pistols and blunderbusses, he looks up to see the pirates attempting to reload their guns. With authority he orders his man armed with the tanegashima to aim at a pirate and fire.

Picking one of the pirates reloading his flintlock the ashigaru aims at him and fires. The pirate never knew what hit him as the lead ball soars through the air and plows it's way through his face and out the back in a mist of blood.

**Ashigaru: 4 - Pirate: 4**

''Oh bloody hell we have no time to reload laddies let's skedaddle!'' The lead pirate yells in annoyance.

The pirates all toss their guns aside and take off for the nearby woods from where they emerged from earlier. Seeing the Englishmen trying to escape the ashigaru pick up their weapons and give chase.

Making their way into the woodline, the ashigaru captain halts his men for a moment. Listening carefully and after a few seconds he hears movement within the nearby brush.

Motioning his men forward they take off and spot the pirates in the distance heading towards the beach. Dead set on killing these invaders the ashigaru all yell battle cries with their weapons held high above their heads. Seeing their ship at the pier they all cheer as they are about to make their get away.

Hearing the commotion the pirates all turn around and give an annoyed sigh. Deciding it would be best to take these unknown warriors head on they all draw their pikes and cutlasses and charge towards the Japanese soldiers.

The two sides collide in a clash of steel and one pirate armed with a boarding pike attempts to thrust low to skewer the ashigaru leader in the foot but the Japanese soldier brings his foot back and before the pirate can attack again he swings his katana decapitating the pirate.

**Ashigaru: 4 - Pirate: 3**

Taking his osutzu from his sack he tosses it towards his second man who catches. He turns to see a pirate armed with a cutlass attempts to slice his throat open but he ducks low before aiming his osutzu and fires. The pirate is caught in the ensuing blast and is sent flying backwards with a chest full of grapeshot.

**Ashigaru: 4 - Pirate: 2**

Meanwhile the pirate captain is seen exchanging blows with one of the ashigaru foot soldiers. The Japanese warrior goes in for a flurry of swings but the pirate manages to parry one swing by swinging his cutlass up and deflects the katana.

Seeing the Japanese warrior flinch he proceeds to thrust the cutlass into his throat. The ashigaru screaming in pain before he goes silent choking on his own blood and metal.

**Ashigaru: 3 - Pirate: 2**

Turning to face the ongoing conflict, the pirate captain happily jogs over to the ship leaving his last man behind like the jerk he is.

Elsewhere the other remaining pirate, confronts an ashigaru with a boarding pike. The Japanese warrior swings his yari low but the pirate jumps and narrowly avoids losing his feet.

Mid-jump he brings his boarding pike down and the pike's pick manages to rip a carotid artery. Screaming in shock at the spurting wound the foot soldier responds by thrusting his yari upwards and manages to get the pirate in his groin. The pirate gasps with his eyes wide as the ashigaru forces the yari upwards.

The pirate can only twitch as hes goes cross-eyed. The yari slowly going up his body as it eventually protrudes out of his open mouth killing him.

**Ashigaru: 3 - Pirate: 1**

The ashigaru laughs in delight before he eventually collapses into the beach sand. The blood loss having drained the life from him.

**Ashigaru: 2 - Pirate: 1**

On the ship we see the pirate captain looking through his loot on deck. Seeing a blunderbuss he scoops it up and lies in wait for the ashigarus.

On the beach the remaining two ashigaru then meet up and upon seeing their last man die, they decide to head towards the pirate ship to end this once and for all. With their katanas respectively they run onto the pier and climb aboard the pirate ship.

They hop aboard the ship when suddenly a thunderous blast is heard and the ashigaru second in command is sent flying off ship and into the water. The water turning a crimson red as his body drifts slowly.

**Ashigaru: 1 - Pirate: 1**

''Tawagoto!'' The ashigaru leader yells as he climbs aboard.

Seeing the Japanese soldier board his ship the pirate tosses his blunderbuss at the foot soldier hitting him in his jingasa. Taking the chance to run into the lower decks of the ship the Japanese foot soldier recovers from the hit and sees the pirate take off.

With his katana in hand he bolts after the pirate like a coursing river and both make their way below deck. The pirate enters the ship's dim hull and unsheathes his cutlass lying in wait.

As he makes his way into the hull, the ashigaru enters the darkened room and inches slowly with a two-handed grip on his katana. He moves his head slowly side to side trying to spot the pirate. He spots a glint in the distance.

Gold.

A smile forming on his face the ashigaru walks over and picks up some gold to put in his sack.

''Blimey you thieving bastard!'' The pirate captain yelled as he humorously charges (Jack Sparrow's run) over and jumps onto the pile of gold. ''This here be me booty! Give what you have taken back or I'll have...your booty!'' He yells at the ashigaru.

The ashigaru just stares at him for a minute before he raises his katana high and brings it down. The pirate captain swings his cutlass just in time to block the attack and proceeds to kick the ashigaru away into a column.

With his opponent stunned the pirate charges with his cutlass held forward intent in impaling the Japanese man. The cutlass impacts the ashigaru's armor but it only bounces off.

''Bloody hell why must ye' invest in some cowardly aboads?'' The pirate said scratching his head.

The ashigaru responds by backhanding the pirate sending his stumbling backwards. The ashigaru then charges forward and follows up with a kick to the pirate's booty sending him crashing down into the pile of his gold coins.

Feeling generous the ashigaru decides to let the pirate get up first. Slowly getting up in pain the pirate turns to face the ashigaru before spitting at him.

''Not only am I going to take your booty...I'M GOING TO GET ALL OF YE' RUM!'' The pirate yells before he and the ashigaru leader charge with their blades held high.

They both swing their swords and the sounds of steel blades colliding echoes throughout the hull. They continuously exchange blows unable to find an opening in each other's defenses. However the pirate would be the one to make a mistake when he backhands the foot soldier, seeing his opponent stumble before falling onto his knees, the pirate then raises his cutlass to bring it down before yelling ''GIVE ME ALL YE' RUM!''

However, the pirate stops in his tracks as the sound of flesh being stabbed is heard. The pirate goes wide-eyed and looks down, the ashigaru had thrusted his katana through his heart.

The Englishman coughs up blood before dropping his cutlass as the Japanese warrior forces his katana all the way through before pulling it out with a sickening 'swick'. Gasping in pain, the pirate then backs up towards his pile of gold.

With his life fading, he uses what energy he can muster and opens up his button up shirt revealing the stab wound bleeding furiously.

''I feel...cold...'' Was all the pirate got out before he collapses onto the pile of gold, never to rise again. His arm falls to it's side and his palm opens up, an apple rolling out of it.

**Ashigaru: 1 - Pirate: 0**

With his opponent dead, the ashigaru gets up and sheathes his katana. Then at the top of his lungs he screams ''Banzai!'' He then picks up the apple and takes a bite out of it.

XXXXXX

Winner: Ashigaru

**Ashigaru:**** 551**

Katana: 196

Yari: 153

Tanegashima Rifle: 179

Osutzu: 23

**Pirate: 449**

Cutlass: 132

Boarding Pike: 120

Flintlock Pistol: 5

Blunderbuss: 189

**X-Factors**

Training: 90/Training: 86

Ferocity: 89/Ferocity: 88

Physicality: 87/Physicality: 80

Killer Instinct: 85/Killer Instinct: 91

Loyalty: 80/Loyalty: 80

Endurance: 85/Endurance: 73

**Armor Failure Rate**

Jingasa: 8% - No Helmet

Harate-ate Dou: 20% - No armor

Kote: 4% - No armor

_Following a battle between two lethal black powder warriors. It would be the ashigaru who are the winners with 55.1%. They won because of the armor which protected against most of the pirate's arsenal aside from the blunderbuss combined with their tanegashima rifle. The pirates didn't fair poorly since they won 44.9% thanks to their blunderbuss which annihilated the ashigaru's armor._

''I'm not surprised the ashigaru won, not even one bit. They had the armor, the better long range weapon and the better sword which proved to be too much for the pirates to handle.'' Geoff explained.

''Despite having the most powerful weapon being their blunderbuss, every other weapon in the pirates arsenal did not prove to be effective at getting through the ashigaru's armor and that's what led to their downfall.'' Dorian added.

''The pirate fared really well. It was just that lack of a powerful long range weapon is what got them beat. The ashigaru earned this win and the title of 'Deadliest' gun powder warriors.'' Barry added with a nod.

(The ashigaru is seen looting the pirate ship. He greedily shoves as much gold into his sack before he then takes off the ship leaving behind the pirate's corpse. Strapped to his back is the pirate's cutlass.)

**Translation for Ashigaru:** ''What the hell?!'' ''Shit!''

XXXXXX

_Next time on back for blood. Two of the America's worst enemies of the 20th century confront each other in another battle for supremacy. _

People's Army of Vietnam: Communist North Vietnam's soldiers who reunited the country under communist rule.

vs.

Imperial Japanese Army: The Emperor's fearless soldiers who's loyalty made them the most formidable ground force of the Pacific theatre.

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST?!_**


End file.
